


Crystal Grumps

by Gracefulwitch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crystal Grumps, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 196,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefulwitch/pseuds/Gracefulwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well. </p><p>(Credit for this au goes to alligator-jigglin-fever on tumblr : http://alligator-jigglin-fever.tumblr.com/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked Inside

The sound of his own beating heart kept ringing inside of his ears like a beat of a song that never ended. The tone increased every single second, invading his mind without his will. Whose heart was beating? Was it his own? He was fairly certain it was since it was so loud and non-halting.

Then the flashes began, flashes of thunder coming over his eyes. They were so quick but also slow, which was very confusing. More flashes intermixed with blood splatters on the cold sand. It sent shivers down his spine, and made him whimper. 

Breathing heavily, he felt the pure panic coursing through his veins as more flashes of a figure standing in the rain came into view. In fact, it was holding onto this one...he could still see the figure. He was soaked to the bone and his hair was in his face. 

“Why are you just standing there?” Arin asked.

The figure merely stayed still until he moved his head slightly to the right, gazing at Arin.

“I like the rain….” The figure mumbled.

With that, a clash of thunder came back as Arin bolted up in his bed. Cold sweat had coated his face as he was clutching his chest while breathing rapidly. Arin had been having that dream over and over for weeks now. However, only now was he losing sleep because of it.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” A voice asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 

“I….it’s nothing Suzy...just couldn’t sleep.” Arin lied, not wishing to worry her again with his issues.

“You know I can tell you’re lying right?” Suzy yawned, ruffling her messy hair.

“Oh….” He mouthed, surprised he forgot.

“Why don’t I make us some tea? Besides, it’s early and there’s no way we’re getting back to sleep.” Suzy said, getting out of bed.

Arin just watched as she moved the messy parts of her hair back before waving her hair back and forth.

“Show off.” Arin retorted.

“Don’t be jealous.” She teased before leaving the room. 

Arin merely got up and followed her, walking into the actual house that was attached to their temple. For years they only had the temple, however Dan complained that it wasn’t very home like. So as a result they had a few rooms and an open area that looked like a house.

For the most part it was just a big open space to relax, sleep, watch tv, play games, and other stuff like that. Any other rooms were used for random things but nothing particular at this point.

“So, you have that dream again?” Suzy guessed, sitting on the counter. 

“Yeah...like...it’s not scary...but it always catches me off guard and makes me feel weird.” Arin admitted, flopping down on the couch.

“Hmmm….maybe Holly can help. You know she can see into dreams right?” Suzy suggested.

“Man...but she’d only tease me saying stuff like why didn’t you come sooner...or I told you so.” Arin grumbled. 

“Babe, you’re losing sleep and I’m worried...you won’t even tell me what it’s about.” Suzy sighed. 

“I can’t….it’s just...never mind.” He said before rolling over so his back faced her.

“Arin...you know what happens when gems lock their feelings inside….” Suzy stated. 

Arin merely ignored her, knowing she meant well but unable to speak about it right now. The grump just sighed, feeling that wave of exhaustion coming on as he drifted back into sleep. 

However, this time the figure with the rain pouring down was all he saw. Arin blinked, looked around, and then noticed the figure was a man. 

“Who are you?” Arin asked.

“See you soon Arin…” The man replied before Arin woke up again. 

This time, it was later in the morning and he actually felt….good. He had a dream but he wasn’t exhausted from it.

“You feel better?” Suzy asked, handing him a glass of water.

“Yeah...I do…” He admitted, taking a sip as the image of the man clouded his mind.

Perhaps it was something to come...either way Arin was just glad it wasn’t locked inside anymore. At least...it didn’t feel that way. 

 

(End…)


	2. Staying Focused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

As a new crystal grump, Kevin was extremely curious about his so called family….or friends. Sometimes it felt like they were a family and it warmed Kevin’s heart too. After all, everyone seemed to make him feel right at home and he surely didn’t feel like some stranger anymore.

However, Arin and Dan did have ways of making him uncomfortable. Dan had wanted to take him to frisco town for days, which confused and scared him at the same time. Kevin knew the singer was joking but it still threw him off guard. In fact, Arin said he had given them Kevi-ites since he was so sweet.

He wasn’t sweet...was he? Bottom line, Kevin seemed to have a decent grip on everyone. Everyone...except for Ninja Brian that is. The young gem had no idea how to talk to him since Brian never spoke.

He was certain the ninja could speak since he hung out with Dan most of the time. However, Brian always made it a point to ignore him and it made Kevin feel...left out. He wasn’t sure if Ninja Brian hated him or what but Kevin wanted to know what his deal was. 

Thus, Kevin sat behind the counter in the open area and kept twiddling his thumbs. Brian was just across the room on a blue mat with his eyes closed, legs crossed, and arms folded on top of one another. From what Kevin could gather, the ninja seemed to be meditating. 

He wanted to talk to Brain or do something to find out what was wrong but Kevin was way too nervous. Suddenly, the temple door opened to reveal Barry. Kevin noticed him and instantly shushed the man as Barry walked over to the young gem.

“Why are you hiding down here?” Barry chuckled. 

“Shush...I think Brian’s focusing.” Kevin whispered, scared of angering the ninja.

“Yeah...so what?” Barry smiled.

“Ninja Brian doesn’t like me and I’m worried he’ll get mad at me for something.” Kevin said in a hushed voice. 

“Kevin, you’re being silly. Brian is well...himself I suppose.” Barry shrugged, glancing over to the ninja. 

“But...I mean...just forget it.” Kevin grumbled, slumping back down.

Barry frowned in return before getting down onto eye level with him.

“Hey...listen to me Kevin. I know it’s strange being new and all...but some people just...well it takes time to get to know them.” Barry explained, lowering his voice.

“But that’s my problem man...what if...what if I never become like you guys...what if…I never summon my weapon...I...I’m just useless.” Kevin explained, trying to hide his tears.

“Come on Kevin...don’t talk like that. You’ll be a great Crystal Grump.” The man replied, gently patting Kevin’s shoulder. 

Suddenly, Arin and Ross burst out of the temple door with alarmed looks.

“Barry! Quick we need to stop another broken gem!” Arin stated.

“What’s wrong this time?” Barry asked, standing up and rushing to their side. 

“Its reeking havoc on the desert, it could cause trouble if we don’t get a handle on it.” Ross explained. 

With that, the three stepped onto the wrap pad as they vanished into a bright blue light. Left alone, Kevin merely buried his head into his knees as tears rolled down his face. He did his best to suppress his sobs however it didn’t go unnoticed. 

Opening one eye, Ninja Brian merely listened to the sobbing before standing up and rubbing his temples. Within seconds, Kevin felt a touch on his shoulder as he looked up to see Ninja Brian. 

His bloodstone on his chest was noticeable to him as Kevin looked away to hide his tears. Brian then grabbed Kevin’s hair, moving his face to look at his own. 

“Ah...um...I….” Kevin stammered.

A cold but serious gaze looked into Kevin’s eyes and he could see what Brian was saying. Don’t shed tears, for your time as a Crystal Grump has already begun. You don’t need a weapon to be strong, mere willpower and courage can be enough. Never lose confidence in that. 

“Thanks Brian.” Kevin smiled before the ninja socked him on the head. 

Wincing in pain, Kevin kept that smile as Ninja Brian walked away. Perhaps he didn’t feel completely left out. Barry was right, it just takes time to know someone. Even if it wasn’t much, Kevin could see Ninja Brian trying to be friendly...trying was the key word though. 

 

(End…)


	3. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

It was in the heat of battle that it all came rushing onto him like a ton of bricks. The enemy they were fighting was getting the best of them and once again it smacked Arin to the ground.

“Barry! Cover me!” Suzy ordered as Barry did as told.

“Get the eyes!” Barry demanded.

Arin could hear the ringing in his ears from the strong impact as he tried to get up.

“Dan get the left!” Suzy exclaimed as the singer stabbed the monster with his weapon.

It let out a terrible scream before Dan pulled away and gasped.

“Arin! Look out!” Danny shouted.

Reacting slowly, Arin could see one of the creature’s arms trying to stab him. Before he could even look again and summon his weapon...it happened. Everything was so slow inside of his head but the weight of the situation was enough to break that. Eyes widening in fear, Arin did his best not to cry at the sight in front of him.

There was Dan, standing still with the arm stabbed through his chest. Luckily, it hadn’t reached his gem at all which was on his stomach. Danny’s eyes were wide at first until he glanced down at Arin and tried to reach his hand out.

“I...I’m al-” He choked out before vanishing into his gem.

Several emotions rushed through Arin as he quickly picked up the red gem and felt tears form.

“Dan? Danny!” He screamed as Barry and Suzy finished off the beast.

Suzy made sure to bubble the broken gem before they both walked over to Arin.

“Um...is he…” Barry began while Arin rubbed the gem with his thumb. 

“Dan….no…” The grump whispered.

“It’s ok Arin...he’ll...he’s fine. Remember? When we’re damaged we go into our gem to recover.” Suzy reminded him.

“But...it’s never happened to Dan before.” Arin replied.

“Come on...let’s go home.” Barry urged.

With that, they warped back home and Suzy explained what happened to everyone. Ross freaked out, Holly was worried, Kevin nearly fainted and Brian just walked away.

Arin still held onto the red gem, fear of Dan getting destroyed or worse. This hadn’t happened to the singer and the Grump just wanted to see his best friend again.

Coping wasn’t easy, a full week went by and Arin tried to take care of Dan’s gem. He’d play games with the gem sitting on a pillow next to him. All that did was made him miss the singer’s company. Not having such a happy presence in the house was strange. Dan was always in a good mood and made sure to help everyone.

He’d put others before himself and that always bugged Arin. He did his best to focus on the current game he was playing but only found tears welling up in his eyes.

“No...not crying...just sweat.” Arin grumbled, trying to ignore it.

“Hey are you crying?” Ross chimed in.

Caught off guard, Arin rubbed his eyes before shaking his head.

“Shut up Ross!” He snapped. 

“What? All I did was ask a question.” Ross shrugged. 

“Well it’s a dumb one, I don’t cry.” Arin grumbled.

“Come on, everyone cries and I totally heard you.” Ross grinned. 

“Yeah? Well I hear you crying every night with your complaining! Uh it’s too hot, uh I’m a stupid baby!” Arin retorted, clearly in a bad mood.

“Hey! Fuck you Arin! You’re being stupid right now and I do not cry about it being too hot...and I’m not a baby.” Ross replied. 

“Go away, you’re annoying me.” The Grump sighed.

“Look, I know you miss Dan but you can’t be pissy about it.” Ross told him.

“I don’t miss him...I’m having a great time without Dan...just me and my video games...who needs dumb old Dan? Not me.” Arin laughed.

Ross merely rolled his eyes and waited five seconds before Arin began to tear up.

“Ah! I can’t! I just can’t Ross!” He exclaimed, burying his head into his knees.

“Come on buddy, don’t cry. Dan’s gonna be fine...I know he is.” Ross said.

“No he’s not Ross...it’s my fault he got hurt! I can’t let that happen to anybody else! I’m just clumsy and stupid...and what if one you guys dies because of me!?” Arin shouted, tears rolling down his face.

“Arin, it was just an accident. If you worry over it...um...it’s not good.” Ross replied, not good at the cheering up thing.

“Just leave me alone...I’m...I need some rest.” Arin admitted, rubbing his temples.

Not wanting to anger the grump anymore, Ross walked back into the temple as Arin moved onto the couch. He hadn’t been able to sleep for a while now and the couch felt very comfortable.

With Dan’s gem laying in a blanket on the carpet by the couch, Arin wasn’t that worried anymore. He guessed being worn out was masking all of his other emotions.

Sleep...maybe that was what he needed. Within seconds, his world went black and only the sound of his breathing came into his ears. Everything seemed so distant...it almost was like he was falling.

Was he? Arin wasn’t so sure but he tried reaching up but he just kept sinking down. What was happening? Where was he?!

Suddenly, the flashes of rain returned with the figure standing still.

“I like the rain…” The figure whispered. 

“What?” Arin mumbled, noises distorted in his ears.

World spinning, Arin couldn’t get a grip on anything. He felt like he’d never resurface and no matter how much he tried his reach went unnoticed. Suddenly, light poured in as a voice echoed into his brain.

Snapping awake, Arin was greeted to sight of Dan standing over him with a worried look. 

“Hey buddy, you were talking in your sleep.” The singer giggled.

“D-Dan?” He whispered, caught off guard.

“Yeah, I just came back. Sorry if I worried you dude.” Danny smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

There was no signs of the stab wound and Arin could see he was right as rain again.

“So did you miss me?” Dan teased.

“Uh...no...of course not.” Arin laughed as Dan frowned.

The grump quickly checked to see if anyone else was around, luckily they were alone. With that, Arin wrapped Dan into a hug as the singer laughed. 

“Don’t do that again Dan...I really missed you. But we’re just BFFs.” Arin mumbled. 

“Whatever you say Arin.” Danny sighed, just glad to back.

Even if it was an emotional time, Arin was happy now. He just had to wonder...did Dan blame him for what happened? No...Dan never blamed anything on anyone but still even with the issue solved it still bugged Arin. Perhaps it would be a while before he could sleep again. 

 

(End….)


	4. Act of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

She could feel the wind sweeping through her long hair as she reached her arms out. The sight of her beloved in such a panic sent chills down her spine. He screamed at the tops of his lungs before she clutched her gem on her neck.

The crack was small but it was enough to make her dreadful. Suzy had no idea how things got this bad but they were. They had left to stop another monster to seal it away, or at least that was the plan. The creature was stronger than they expected and going with just herself and Arin was a dumb idea.

She knew the others would be coming for backup but that still left her in this issue. The monster had tossed her onto the hard ground, causing the slight crack on her gem. Then it had moved on to throw her off the cliff with Arin watching in horror. 

The fall was like torture, it kept going for ages with her vision ranging from normal to white every now and then. She felt like she would pass out but the moment she hit the water it changed. Fear came into her brain and body as she attempted to swim up.

However, the damage from her gem made her weaker and less focused. The sight of the surface was just teasing her now and if only she could reach up. Everything was so far off and she could feel everything sinking down into nothingness.

Time passed for who knows how long but when Suzy woke up she could see the dark clouds in the sky. Blinking slowly, she noted that she was soaked to the bone which wasn’t very pleasant. 

How’d she get onto shore? Had Arin found her somehow? No...that wasn’t it...something was different. Footsteps moved over to her side as a man with messy hair and glasses gazed down.

“Looks like you came to.” He mumbled.

“Who...who are you?” Suzy coughed.

“Your gem is cracked.” The man noted. 

“Wait...you know…” She began before seeing the bright pink gem on the left side of his chest.

This guy was a gem? But how? Suzy had never seen him before and it didn't help that her vision was messed up.

“Hm….it’s shame I’m not a healer or I’d help fix the crack.” He told himself, rubbing his chin.

“You...you have a gem.” Suzy replied. 

“Yeah...that’s pretty noticeable.” The man shrugged.

Looking about, the gentleman seemed to be focused on something. Suzy, during this, tried to get up but only found herself wincing in pain. 

“Try not to move, you could damage yourself.” He warned, moving to her side like it was nothing.

“You...you’re fast.” She whispered.

“I guess so.” The man giggled.

“I’m Suzy...what’s your name?” The woman tried, wanting to at least know his name.

Before the man could speak up, he glanced to his right and frowned. “What’s wrong?” Suzy asked, wincing in pain.

Without any other warning, the man dashed off like lightning. Suzy attempted to reach out for get up to chase him but only fell back down. Everything was on fire and the crack only grew the more she tried to move. 

“Suze!” Dan shouted, rushing over to her.

Ninja Brian followed him and glanced around, having a bad feeling. “Try not to move, your gem is cracked.” Danny told her, carefully getting her into his arms.

“Dan, I can walk just fine.” Suzy retorted. 

“That’s a lie and you know it.” The singer sighed.

“Suzy!” Arin exclaimed, rushing over to the group.

“We came as fast as we could, she just needs her gem healed and she’ll be ok.” Danny told Arin.

“Are you alright? No head wounds or...or…” Arin rambled, worry still present.

“I’m fine babe, don’t be so stressed out.” Suzy sighed.

“You got thrown off a cliff! I have every right to be worried.” Arin replied before taking Suzy from Dan and holding her in his arms.

“Come on, the warp pad isn’t too far from here.” Dan urged.

Before she knew it, they all returned home to recover. Arin had set Suzy on the couch and watched as Dan glanced over her gem. Of course, he still made sure to stay nearby.

“Well?” Arin blurted out. 

“I can fix it, it’s not that bad actually.” Danny smiled.

“I’ve never seen you heal before.” Kevin jumped in, sitting on the counter. 

“Well it’s rare so stick around.” Barry said.

Like he was used to this, Dan sang a few notes that sounded lovely to the ears. The tune was similar to the chorus of Unicorn Wizard and shockingly they all watched as the crack on Suzy’s gem vanished.

“Woah!” Kevin gasped.

“Dan has a healing voice.” Barry told the young gem.

“All better Suze.” Dan declared as Suzy touched her gem slowly.

“Thanks Dan, I owe you one.” She smiled.

“I’ll remember that.” The singer grinned.

“You’re soaked to the bone, why don’t you get changed?” Arin suggested.

“Thanks guys, I think I need some sleep too.” She admitted, getting up and walking into the temple.

Having some time alone did make her wonder, who was that gem she met on the beach? Did he save her life? Why would he do something like that? Was it just a random act of kindness or did he have other motives? His name was still unknown and she felt bad. There was no way to thank him and Suzy wondered if he was even real. He looked and sounded real...but what if it was just her brain playing tricks on her? Either way, she had no way of knowing but she hoped they would meet again someday. 

 

(End…)


	5. Lifesaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> (*Note: Sorry for Barry being strangely written, I'm still getting used to this.)

Sweat rolled down his face as he tried to catch his breath while also attempting to stay standing. Training on his own wasn’t something he was used to but Kevin wanted to improve his skills. Then again, he couldn’t even summon his weapon so any skills he had were close to none.

“They say it’s easy...but it’s not.” Kevin mumbled, ruffling his messy hair.

The young gem shut his eyes and tried again. He blocked out all of the noise and kept his center. Waiting...but nothing happened. 

“This is impossible.” Kevin grumbled, flopping back down on the sand.

They all made it look so easy but Kevin just couldn’t get a grip on it. This was something he had thought about before and it just didn’t click with him. Maybe being calm wasn’t the key...maybe it was thinking about other things.

“I wonder how everyone else does it…” Kevin asked himself.

Glancing towards the porch, Kevin could see the blue light overcoming the windows. Eyes widening in excitement, Kevin scrambled to get up before walking into the house. Standing on the warp pad was Danny, Ninja Brian, and Barry.

“Welcome home.” Kevin waved.

“Hey Kevin.” Barry smiled, holding the broken gem in a yellow bubble.

“How’d it go?” The young gem wondered.

“We handled it, like always.” Dan grinned as Ninja Brian nodded in return. 

“You mean that you two nearly destroyed the gem and ruined the whole thing.” Barry sighed.

“Hey….in my defense...it was Brian’s idea.” Danny shrugged.

“You and Brian are just trouble, you always get too violent.” Barry grumbled.

“What? It’s mostly Ninja Brian so don’t blame me.” Dan admitted.

Ninja Brian merely walked off as Dan flopped down on the couch nearby.

“And you always blame it on Brian.” Barry retorted.

“It’s true though.” Danny laughed.

“Are you two really that violent?” Kevin chimed in.

“No, it’s mainly when we fuse. I’d like to think we’re badass but deadly.” Danny explained.

“Fuse?” Kevin repeated.

“Oh geez.” Barry whispered.

“What’s fusion? I think you’ve talked about it before...but I don’t know what it is.” The young gem told them.

“It’s amazing is what it is!” Dan grinned, turning over to sit up and look at Kevin.

“Really?” Kevin whispered.

“It may be cool...but it’s not all fun and games.” Barry reminded him.

“It’s fun for me and Brian, don’t forget Arin too!” Danny stated.

“That’s because everyone fuses differently.” Barry mumbled.

“Um...can you guys explain what exactly it is?” Kevin requested.

“Sure!” Dan smiled.

“No! It’s better if I explain it.” Barry jumped in.

“Aw man...come on.” The singer grumbled.

“Fusion is very hard to master-” Barry began as Dan chimed in with a childish giggle.

“For jokers like Dan...it’s viewed like...kinda like fun and games.” Barry sighed.

“And it is fun.” Danny butted in. 

“The point is Kevin...sometimes it can beautiful or elegant….and I guess for others it can be from joy or friendship. That’s kinda how Dan views it...joy and friendship. People like Suzy and me stay on the same level, it’s elegant and graceful.” Barry explained.

“Boring!” Danny retorted.

“So...it’s just about being on the same level?” Kevin guessed.

“Yes! Once you find who you fuse with, you figure out how to connect with each other.” Barry smiled.

“Ok...it’s still confusing but I kinda get it.” The young gem shrugged.

“Good, now I have to take care of this so you just do whatever.” Barry said, walking back into the temple with the bubbled gem.

“So Kevin, you learn anything?” Dan asked, laying back down.

“Sort of.” Kevin admitted.

Appearing from behind the couch, Ninja Brian merely glared at the young gem.

“Brian’s offended, we could’ve taught you about fusion.” Danny explained.

“But I thought it was about connecting with someone.” Kevin frowned.

“That’s too fancy, see...I like just the friendship of it. Brian’s my friend so that’s why we work well together.” Dan told him.

“But didn’t Barry just say it can be about friendship?” Kevin sighed.

“No...wait...did he? I wasn’t paying attention.” The singer admitted.

“I’m going back outside.” The young gem said, not in the mood for their attitude.

After that, Kevin sat on the beach and tried to summon his weapon again. He just had to focus and then maybe it’d work. However, nothing happened just like before.

“What’s wrong with me?” Kevin mumbled, not understanding what the issue was.

He focused, he cleared his head...but nothing was working for him. Maybe he didn’t even have a weapon...was that possible for a gem? Or perhaps he just wasn’t trying hard enough...he sure felt like he was. Suddenly, a large splash of water slammed onto him as he backed away slowly. Before him was a giant sea monster with a broken gem inside of the mouth.

“Ah...ah….AH!” Kevin screamed, trying to move.

Before he could run away, one of its tentacles wrapped itself around the young gem’s leg.

“Ah! Help!” Kevin cried, being held in the air now.

His breathing quickened and his vision was blurry now, being this high up wasn’t exactly the best for him. All the blood was rushing to his head and the lightheaded feeling was coming on. 

“Help! Somebody!” Kevin begged.

As if on cue, two figures jumped into the air as Kevin gasped in shock. They seemed to meld together and become one figure as they summoned a giant sword and throwing stars. With one swing with each arm, their weapons destroyed the monster with the broken gem landing on the beach.

Kevin expected to fall to the floor but the figure caught him before he could get hurt. Even if the world was spinning, Kevin could himself blacking out for a bit. High pitched ringing came into his ears along with distorted voices as he moaned slightly.

“What were you two thinking!? He could’ve been hurt!” Barry shouted.

“He didn’t die so what’s the problem?” A deep voice replied.

“You two are just trouble! If you hadn’t let that other broken gem escape during our mission then this wouldn’t have happened!” Barry stated.

“You are blaming us for this? You always do that when all we did was stop a monster and save Kevin!” The deep voice screamed, sounding very echo like and unnatural.

Opening his eyes, Kevin could vaguely make out a tall figure with long messy hair like Dan. He was wearing a mask over his mouth and nose with a black suit like Brian’s covering the rest of the body. Two gems were on the chest with both of them being a crimson like color.

The eyes were a very dark red with a scar across the left eyebrow, the scar was just like Dan’s too. He looked very frightening but also strong at the same time...but was that a fusion? Shutting his eyes again, Kevin blacked out and wasn’t sure how much time passed.

When he woke up, he saw Brian and Dan writing music together. Was that fusion thing a dream? They seemed to be larger than life...so maybe it was just all in his head. Either way, Kevin felt slightly better for some reason. He couldn’t figure out why...but something felt...calmer in his head. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all...and maybe with time he could summon his weapon and even learn about fusion. 

 

(End…)


	6. Mixed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Watching Danny beat Ninja Brian at a video game was pretty surprising to say the least. Arin could see the mood changes in Brian’s eyes which normally wasn’t a thing.

“Yeahhhh! Suck it Brian!” Dan declared. 

Brian merely glared at the singer before grabbing him in a choke hold.

“Hey, don’t kill him.” Arin laughed as Brian backed off.

Danny coughed for a bit to get his air back, recalling how strong Brian’s grip was.

“Man, you sure hate to lose Brian.” Arin noted, walking over to them.

“Yeah, and he’s a baby about it too.” Dan grumbled.

“Am not…” Brian whispered.

“Whatever dude, why don’t you play with me? You might actually win for once.” Arin suggested.

“There’s no way, he can’t do it.” Danny retorted.

Not willing to take Dan’s crap, Brian threw the controller to Arin. Barely catching it, Arin merely chuckled in return.

“Oh, now it’s on.” Dan grinned.

Brian picked up his controller while Arin pressed start. They selected their character’s and quickly began the game. Danny watched for some time, noticing how good they both were. Whenever Brian got ahead, Arin would jump in and stop him. That seemed to be the pattern for the two men, and it went on for over an hour.

“Uh...you guys are kinda serious about this.” Danny laughed nervously.

“So?” Arin mumbled.

“So...you’re gonna get blisters on your hands or something….or like a headache from looking at the tv.” The singer replied. 

“I can handle it.” Arin grinned.

“Yeah….” Brian whispered.

“Well ok…” Dan frowned, slowly getting up.

Not wanting to stay with those two, Dan walked over to the front door. He could see Kevin and Barry training to some music on the beach. Kevin tried to follow Barry’s moves but only ended up falling down.

“Well at least he’s trying.” Dan told himself.

After that, Dan moved to the temple door and watched as it opened up to his room. However, he could see something was instantly wrong. All of his belongings were in piles and some of them were half eaten. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan spotted a fast moving creature with a gem on its head.

“Oh shit….” He mumbled.

Danny easily recalled that Suzy had trapped his gem yesterday but it must have broken out somehow.

“Hey guys, I think there’s a monster in my room.” Dan called to the two gems playing games.

“That’s nice Dan.” Arin sighed.

“Uh huh…” Ninja Brian muttered.

“Guys this is serious, I think that gem Suzy trapped got out.” Danny frowned.

“Whatever, I’m sure it’s fine.” Arin grumbled.

“Yeah.” Brian mumbled.

“Come on! This thing is dangerous. Don’t you two care-!” Dan began but stopped.

His sentence was instantly disturbed by long black appendages wrapping themselves around Dan’s stomach, shoulders, and leg. The singer only had time to scream in pure terror before being dragged into the room. 

Reacting to the distress, the two gems dropped their controllers and rushed in after him. However, once they got inside they saw no signs of the gem or Dan.

“Dan! Dan!” Arin called.

The two began to look around, picking up items in bunches to find nothing.

“Dan needs to clean this mess up.” The grump sighed.

“I guess.” Brian muttered.

“I feel bad...we just let him get taken like that...he could be hurt.” Arin frowned, looking around a corner.

“He’s fine.” Ninja Brian sighed. 

“You don’t know that…” Arin grumbled.

Before Brian could reply, the two heard a cry that caused them to run towards it. After a good five minutes they lost it and went on to look again.

“It sounded kinda close...or maybe it’s far away…” Arin rambled.

“Listen harder next time.” Ninja Brian shrugged.

“Why is this my fault? You were playing games too.” Arin retorted.

“If you say so…” Brian whispered.

“Huh? Hey! Fucking listen to me Brian!” The grump snapped.

“What?!” Brian shouted.

“What’s your deal bro?! I’m just trying to find Dan. You’re just going all complaint guy on me!” Arin stated.

“I’m looking too, ya know!” The ninja exclaimed, anger present.

“Well we can’t look for him if you’re acting like a wuss!” The grump replied.

“Me!? You accepted my challenge in the first place!” Brian retorted.

“No I asked you to play games so it’s your fault for saying yes! Don’t try to fucking pin this on me!” Arin screamed.

“Well you should’ve just shut up and let me win!” Ninja Brian snapped, voice ringing through the room.

Silence came over them as Arin frowned and rubbed his arm.

“That’s all? You could’ve said that dude.” Arin said.

“Yeah...well...no...it...it’s…” Brian began but stopped as the cry came back.

They rushed off towards it and found the creature holding Dan in a tight grip. The singer had no way of breaking free and he looked paler to boot.

“Dan!” Arin gasped, instantly summoning his weapon.

Brian did the same while the two began to attack the broken gem. Everytime they attempted to hit it, the monster would only throw them off. It was only leading to failure.

“This isn’t working dude!” Arin stated.

Brian then glanced down at his gem, looking unsure but also upset.

“Arin…” Brian sighed. 

The two gems looked at one another for a few seconds before they both got the picture. They quickly rushed at one another and mushed into one form all at once. The form grew taller with four arms and three eyes to boot. They summoned their weapons together and easily took down the gem within seconds.

A few minutes passed but for Dan, it was longer. He opened his eyes slowly to see Brian and Arin fused together. Their hair was standing up slightly with pink and blonde tips on the ends. It reminded Dan of Arin’s hair, only shorter and permanently up in the air. His lower face was covered with a yellow bandana and his three eyes were glowing a reddish pink.

The outfit was pretty much Brian’s with four arms to add to the craziness. The big gem on their chest was also a reddish pink and stood out to the singer.

“Are you hurt?” They asked, voice upbeat but also slightly deep.

“Uh...I don’t know…” Danny mumbled, rubbing his head.

The singer instantly felt a bruise along with his entire body being sore like mad.

“I feel like I got run over.” Dan sighed.

“Sorry…” They replied.

“Where’s the gem?” The singer asked.

“Suzy came and got it.” The fusion explained.

“Where are we?” Dan wondered. 

“Back in the living room, you’re on the couch.” They told him.

“Good, I like the couch.” The singer droned on before growing silent. 

Footsteps echoed in Dan’s ears for a few seconds before they came back over to him. A cold ice pack was then placed on his head as Dan sighed loudly.

“We’re sorry...for everything.” The fusion admitted.

“It’s all good...just...don’t worry bro.” Danny said.

“We should’ve been more thoughtful...and...we’re sorry.” They rambled on.

“Guys...it’s really ok. Accidents happen.” Dan told them before dropping off to sleep. 

The fusion merely looked away before looking at the screen on the TV.

“Hey Brian...you won.” Arin said as they instantly unfused.

Brian landed on his back while Arin landed on his stomach. The Ninja slowly glanced up at the TV before sighing. 

“Yeah...I guess I did.” He mumbled before turning the game off and erasing the data. 

(End….)


	7. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Air rushing around like crazy, screams of pain and agony rigged through the area. Hair flowing through the wind, Ross’ eyes had turned a pure white as his gem kept cracking. Ross kept screaming louder and louder, it was almost like his voice was breaking.

Flashes of Dan on the ground, hair covering his face with his body not moving. Another flash came, showing Barry throwing to sheild to try and get through the wind barriers.

“Ross! Dan!” Barry shouted.

Flashes kept circling over and over of the same things before it all stopped into a crashing noise. Snapping awake, Arin clutched his chest as cold sweat rolled down his face. Glancing around, the grump could tell he was in his room. Ruffling his hands through his hair, Arin decided to get up and shower.

Within no time, he changed into new clothes and walked out into the house. “Can’t sleep?” Ross chimed in, chewing on a piece of candy. 

“Uh...something like that.” Arin mumbled. 

“Want me to cuddle with you?” Ross teased.

“I’ll pass.” Arin sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Your loss.” Ross giggled.

“Hey...can I ask you something?” Arin inquired, sitting down on the counter. 

“Sure.” Ross shrugged.

“Have you...have you ever heard of future vision?” Arin wondered.

“Uh….nope!” Ross grinned.

“Of course.” Arin muttered.

“Why? It sounds badass.” Ross replied. 

“Suzy and Barry talked about it a few times...but...it’s an ability a gem can have.” The grump began.

“And it just lets you see the future?” Ross guessed.

“Well..no one’s had it before...so we don’t know how it works.” Arin shrugged.

“Then….why bring it up now?” Ross laughed.

“Cause I think I might have it…” Arin grumbled.

“Really?!” Ross gasped.

“But it’s weird...I keep having like...future dreams or something.” The grump explained.

“Huh...well has anything come true yet?” Ross inquired.

“No…” Arin admitted. 

Ross merely laughed at this before walking over to the sleeping Ninja Brian.

“Don’t…” Arin whispered.

“Why?” Ross mouthed.

“You know why!” Arin mumbled. 

Ross ignored this as he began to inch towards Brian, hoping to tickle him. Before Ross even got the chance, Brian snapped awake and grasped his wrist.

“Ah! Fuck!” Ross cried.

“Told you.” Arin sighed. 

“Let me go please.” Ross begged.

Brian glanced up at Ross before releasing his grip.

“Damn…” Ross mumbled.

“Not a wise idea.” Dan yawned, sitting up on the couch.

“I could’ve told him that.” Brian shrugged.

“Did we wake you up?” Arin asked Dan. 

“Nah, I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Danny admitted. 

“Really? Arin couldn’t either.” Ross sighed, rubbing his wrist.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?” Arin inquired.

“It’s nothing, just some dumb nightmare.” Dan laughed slightly.

“About what?” The grump pushed.

“Just a bunch of nonsense, it’s fine.” Danny sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“Something wrong?” Brian chimed in. 

“Arin thinks he has future vision.” Ross grinned. 

“Seriously?” Brian gasped, interest caught.

“It’s probably not true, I’m just having weird dreams or something.” Arin retorted.

“And if it’s not? What if you can see the future?” Ninja Brian wondered.

“Well it’s not true so that’s that.” The grump sighed.

“What’s so great about it?” Dan asked.

“Not many gems have the power so it’s pretty rare.” Arin admitted.

“And important.” Brian added.

“But Arin says he doesn’t have it...so that’s the end.” Ross sighed.

“I guess.” Arin mumbled.

The room soon grew quiet as Ross looked at everyone with curiosity.

“Um…” Ross whispered as Brian shot a glare to him.

“So…” Arin tried but stopped. Dan merely looked down, covering his face with a blanket slowly.

Before the group could be broken into madness, Barry rushed into the room.

“Guys! We have a problem!” Barry exclaimed.

“What is it?” Dan gasped, revealing his face again.

“It’s the wind temple, there’s something going on. We keep seeing the air changing and destroying the area.” Barry explained.

“So what? It’s just a storm or something.” Arin shrugged.

“No, I think this is something else...besides that’s where the pillars of light are and it could smash them up.” Barry said. 

“Pillars of light?” Ross questioned.

“It’s used to balance energy in the world or some shit like that.” Arin sighed.

“No, it gives us wisdom and helps gems out.” Barry frowned.

“And it balances stuff or something.” The grump laughed.

“Whatever, let’s just go.” Barry ordered.

“Sure dude.” Dan nodded. 

“Can I go?” Ross chimed in.

“Sure.” Barry replied.

“Wait...um...maybe I should come!” Arin butted in.

“Well...um...I think three people is enough.” Barry admitted. 

“Yeah man, you need some sleep anyway.” Dan added. 

“We can handle it, it’s probably nothing too serious.” Barry smiled.

“Well...I….ok…” Arin mumbled, fear coming on. 

With that, the three stepped onto the wrap pad before vanishing. Arin stood still for a while as Ninja Brian rolled his eyes. The grump could already feel dread creeping up as memories from his nightmare returned.

What if it came true? What if that happened? Dan wasn’t moving on the ground. Ross’ gem was cracked and he was screaming. Barry couldn’t reach them in time. What if that all happened? What if...someone died?!

“Arin...calm down.” Brian stated.

Gasping in shock, Arin turned to see Brian’s hand on his shoulder.

“Shit! Don’t fucking do that!” Arin snapped.

“They’ll be fine…” Ninja Brian sighed.

“But….it’s…” Arin mumbled as Brian walked over to the fridge.

Arin merely glanced over to the ninja as he felt things slow down. Something was wrong here...his world wasn’t going as fast and sounds were disappearing.

Arin blinked slowly as rough visions came into his mind rapidly. He blinked again and they began to smoothly form into something else. That was when it all washed over him like he was drowning.

‘Just check over there, I thought I heard something.’ Barry ordered.

‘Then can we leave?’ Ross complained.

Sights of Dan came into view as he turned around and gasped. A struggle...then Ross screaming as something smacked him into the floor. Ross began to get up as his crying started before the screaming.

Eyes turning white, his gem cracking as wind picked up like mad. The attacker was gone...and it was entire nightmare all over again. 

‘Ross! Danny!’ Barry shouted.

Ross kept screaming bloody murder as the figure hovered over Dan. More distorted noises before it all turned into a large static.

“Arin!” A voice called.

Screaming instantly in fear, Arin nearly tripped as he gripped the counter but fell down anyways. 

“Arin, calm down...it’s just me.” Suzy said as Brian looked the two over.

“I...them...they...they got stuck...and...the figure...and...Dan...oh god...Ross….” Arin rambled, sounding insane.

“Baby, what’s wrong? You look shaken.” Suzy tried, gently holding his hand.

“I...they...they’re gonna…” Arin whimpered.

“And he was just standing there?” Suzy asked Brian.

“He looked freaked out…” Brian admitted.

“Arin...just calm down...it’s gonna be ok.” Suzy soothed, rubbing his hand with her fingers. 

“I...they...I...Suzy...I’m scared.” Arin mumbled.

Arin then instantly wrapped his wife into a hug as Suzy patted his back.

“Arin...it’s ok...really. It’s all gonna be ok.” Suzy told him. 

Suddenly, the wrap pad lit up as the three returned.

“What’s going on?” Danny gasped.

“Arin freaked out or something.” Brian shrugged.

“We checked the wind temple...it’s fine. I think it was just a storm.” Barry sighed.

“Everything alright?” Ross frowned. 

“I think so…” Suzy sighed. 

Arin merely looked around at the group before rubbing his temples. 

“Guys...I think I have future vision…” Arin admitted. 

“You told us that earlier.” Ross reminded him.

“Well now it’s true…” Arin sighed. 

“Are you sure it was future vision?” Barry wondered. 

“Yeah...I’m sure.” The grump replied.

“Can powers take that long to set in?” Danny inquired.

“Sometimes it happens, but it’s pretty rare.” Suzy told them. 

“Well...what did you see?” Danny asked Arin.

“I...I saw you guys...you were at the wind temple and Ross’ gem was broken...and Dan wasn’t moving.” Arin explained.

“Then that’s called an alternate future.” Holly said, walking into the room.

“Holly!” Ross grinned.

“You know how this works?” Suzy guessed.

“Sort of...I knew a gem back on homeworld who had this power.” Holly explained.

“Well...what if I don’t want it?” Arin frowned. 

“Um….I’m not sure..you just deal with it.” Holly shrugged.

“But I can’t live like this! Seeing visions and freaking out like that!” Arin snapped, standing up.

“I’m not a miracle worker Arin.” Holly replied.

“Arin, you can learn to control it.” Suzy chimed in. 

“Yeah, this could be good for you.” Barry added. 

“But...I…” Arin tried as Dan walked over to him.

“Does it scare you?” Danny asked.

“Yeah…” Arin admitted. 

“Maybe I can help.” Dan suggested.

“No!” Brian shouted, grabbing Dan’s wrist instantly.

“Come on Brian, Arin needs my help.” Danny sighed.

“No means no Dan…” Brian warned, bloodstone shining on his chest.

Dan merely glared right into Brian’s red eyes and it was almost like the two were speaking to one another.

“Let go of me Ninja Brian…” Danny demanded.

Arin looked at the two, feeling a strong sensation of fear coming on.

“Guys, calm down.” Suzy ordered. 

“I won’t tell you again Brian...let me go before you regret it.” Dan stated.

Brian looked at the singer before letting go and smacking him down onto the floor. Danny merely sighed as he glaried up at the angry ninja.

“Not again...it’ll be over my dead body!” Brian screamed before disappearing into smoke.

The group began to mumble to each other as Arin walked over to Dan’s side.

“What was that about?” Arin asked. 

“It’s a long story.” Dan sighed. 

After that, things slowly calmed down but Arin knew something was up now. Even if his future vision gave him fear, something told him that more of that emotion was going to show up again. 

(To be Continued….)


	8. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Circling around like a moth to a flame, the swooshing sound of a weapon could be heard loudly in his ears. A flash. Angry red eyes glared into his soul, almost like they were speaking to him. Another flash. 

Two figures fighting so fast that Arin couldn't even keep up. Weapons were drawn and each one seemed to be holding their own. Every now and then, Arin saw one of them hit the other but that was about it. Yet another flash. Images of Dan appeared with his hair flowing in the wind.

It shot up like a rocket as his eyes turned a bright blue with his hands on a object connected to a stand. Screams entered his ears as Danny was the one causing them.

“You damn fool! It’s all your fucking fault Arin!” Brian shouted, gripping Arin by his neck.

Suddenly, lightning flashed as Arin shot up out of bed while gasping for air. He was covered in a cold sweat and he couldn't stop shaking. It was another future dream...all apart of his unwanted future vision.

Last time this happened, it was just an alternate future that never came true. However...this one seemed too real to be untrue. 

“Babe?” Suzy mumbled, sitting up in bed.

“Ah...sorry Suzy.” Arin sighed, knowing he must have woken her.

“No it’s fine, did you have a bad dream?” Suzy yawned, sitting up.

“No...it was another future dream.” Arin admitted.

“Really? You haven’t had one in three days.” The woman gasped. 

“It’s not that exciting.” Arin laughed slightly.

“Well what happened?” Suzy asked.

“Well...it was just another mess of stuff...but I think it has something to do with Brian and Dan.” Arin explained.

“Huh...then maybe it is important.” Suzy told him.

After that, Arin managed to sleep for a while before having to get up for the day. Within no time, he walked out of the temple to see Brian in the kitchen while Dan played video games.

“Hey Arin.” Barry waved, sitting on the counter. 

“Morning Barry.” Arin sighed.

“Rough night?” Barry guessed.

“Pretty much.” Arin mumbled as Ninja Brian slammed the fridge door shut.

“Uh...you ok buddy?” Barry laughed slightly.

Brian merely gave them both the finger before storming off while Dan rolled his eyes. 

“You know Brian, a mere ‘I’m in a bad mood’ would have worked.” Danny shrugged.

Brian then stopped in his tracks before glaring over to the singer.

“Oh dear.” Barry frowned.

“What? You pissed off? I don’t give a shit.” Danny stated. 

“Fuck you!” Brian shouted, appearing behind him as he grabbed Dan by his hair.

“Let me go you fucking bitch!” Danny demanded, kicking Brian in the balls.

Brian let go for a second, allowing Dan to move back and draw his weapon from his gem.

“You cheater!” Brian screamed, eyes burning with anger.

“Hey, you came at me first.” Danny laughed.

“Guys! Calm down!” Barry ordered.

“He’s right...you two have been like this for three days.” Arin chimed in.

“Cause it’s his fucking fault…” Ninja Brian grumbled.

“My fault? You’re the one acting like a dick!” Dan retorted.

“Enough!” Barry stated.

Dan merely put his weapon away as Brian walked into the temple to be alone.

“You two really need to kiss and make up.” Barry said.

“I doubt it, he can really hold a grudge.” Danny giggled.

With that, everyone moved on as Arin tried to ignore his dream from last night. Brian pretty much stayed in his room for most of the day which was surprising. At one point, Arin was playing video games while Kevin worked on training with Holly.

“You need to be at center with yourself.” Holly told him. 

“Ok….and how do I do that?” Kevin shrugged. 

“Just clear your mind.” Holly urged, doing the task herself as Kevin followed.

Arin was proud that other gems were trying to help the new one. Plus, it seemed to help every now and then. Suddenly, Danny walked into the room and moved over to Arin. 

“Hey buddy.” He grinned.

“Hey Dan, what’s up?” Arin replied.

“You still having problems with future vision?” Danny asked.

“Um….sort of...I had another future dream...and sometimes I get random flashes of things.” Arin admitted, looking away.

“Does it still scare you?” Dan wondered.

“Like hell….I could barely sleep last night.” The grump sighed.

“Then let me help.” Danny whispered.

“Huh?” Arin gasped.

Danny merely shushed him before clearing his throat.

“Hey guys, Arin and I are gonna go check on the wind temple.” Dan exclaimed.

“Ok then, it’d be good to do a follow up.” Holly smiled. 

“We’ll be back later.” Danny replied as Arin followed him.

The two stepped onto the warp pad before vanishing into a blue light. When they appeared again, they were at a different location. 

“Um...this isn't the wind temple….” Arin pointed out.

“Right.” Dan nodded.

“You lied…” Arin added.

“Sure did.” Danny grinned.

Arin slowly glanced up to see the area was a large field with a large building in the distance.

“This place is kinda odd…” Arin noted. 

The two began to walk while Arin saw some flowers that were trying to grow again. However , it looked wrong. The grass seemed so dead that once it tried to grow it couldn't. It started pretty but turned into something ugly. It made no sense since these plants should be able to grow again. 

“Um...Dan...where are we going?” Arin asked. 

“Somewhere cool.” Danny smiled.

The two kept going as they stepped inside the old building. It looked slightly pretty but the main item was an object connected to a stand.

“Welcome home me!” Danny sighed, spinning in a circle.

“What?” Arin mumbled, stopping as Dan kept going.

“This is where Brian and I had our first mission, before we left home world for good....” Danny explained. 

“What’re you talking about?” Arin questioned.

“When we came to earth...we found this place and used it for our purposes. But after that we went home..and well...the rest is done.” Danny told him.

“Dan...what is this place?” Arin shouted.

“Calm down, I’m going to help.” Dan said, walking over to the object.

Arin slowly followed, unsure of what any of this meant.

“This thing is gonna help me?” Arin guessed.

“Yep.” Dan nodded.

“Dan...you aren't making any damn sense.” Arin laughed.

“Sorry…” Dan frowned.

“So...this place...you two stayed here...and used it for what?” Arin inquired.

“Brian used it to kill some birds once...and I used it to remove a power from Brian.” Danny said.

“Wait...it can remove powers?!” Arin gasped.

“Looks like it...and Brian is super pissed at me for doing it.” Danny sighed.

“Why?” Arin asked.

“He couldn't control his healing powers….” Dan admitted.

“Wait...but...you have healing voice…..” Arin mumbled.

“Because of Brian…” Danny finished.

“But..that would mean….” Arin whispered before looking up at the singer.

“After that, Brian developed new powers but he hated me….because he wanted to handle it alone...but it wasn't working. I saw him lose control and have tons of sleepless nights.” Danny stated.

“But….that would mean… Dan no!” Arin exclaimed. 

“You said you couldn't do it...it scares you...I want to help you!” Danny replied.

“Dan...you help everyone and never yourself...you think this would make you feel better?!” Arin retorted.

“It’ll help you….and you’re my best friend….” Danny sighed.

“Dan...I..” Arin mumbled before suddenly Brian burst in.

“Dan! Stop it!” Brian demanded.

“Why? I’m helping him!” Danny snapped.

“You can’t do this again!” Ninja Brian shouted. 

“Why? Because you want Arin to do it himself? Brian..if he wants me to help him then I’ll fucking do it!” Danny stated.

“He should learn to control it himself...not have it be put on you to learn.” Brian replied.

“I learn fast, I’ll be fine.” Dan sighed. 

“You won’t! Now stop this and let’s go back…” Ninja Brian told him.

“Arin...do you want my help?” Danny asked. 

“Dan...this future vision scares me….but if means you’d be suffering...then no...I don’t.” Arin admitted.

“Arin…” Dan frowned, not expecting that answer.

“See? He can do it himself.” Brian said, crossing his arms. 

“But...Arin…” Danny mumbled.

“I mean it Dan...it’s fine.” Arin sighed.

Danny merely looked away before summoning his weapon and trying to stab Brian. Brian reacted quickly, avoiding it as the two began to fight instantly.

“Whoa!” Arin gasped.

The grump watched the two fight for some time and then knew it. This was just like his future dream...it was happening! So...was this an actual future...and not an alternate one...would it all happen just like the dream!? The two kept on going for some time before finally Dan knocked out Brian for once.

Danny gasped for air as Arin moved back a bit, scared now. Danny then rushed over to the stand, placing his hands on the object. That was when his gem began to glow along with Arin’s. 

“Dan...I’m ok! Just don’t do this!” The grump begged.

“I know I can do something...just let me help!” Danny demanded. 

Without any further word, a light string connected from Dan’s gem to Arin’s.

“Ah!” Arin gasped.

Dan’s hair began to flow in the wind, standing up on end as his eyes turned completely blue. It was just like this dream! Was this going to happen...would he lose future vision?! Before Arin could react, Brian jumped up from behind and grabbed him by his neck.

The ninja yanked him back, breaking the line between him and Dan. The singer didn't move as the object turned black while Dan screamed at the top of his lungs.

“This is your fault!” Brian shouted, gripping his hands around Arin’s neck.

The grump could still hear Danny screaming before finally it stopped. Snapping his eyes open, Arin gasped for air as he looked around in fear.

“Now just clear your mind Kevin.” Holly instructed.

Kevin nodded, trying to follow her steps. Arin noticed this and could tell it was just like before Dan came up to him! So….was all of that another future vision?! 

“Hey man.” Danny smiled, walking up to Arin.

“Ah...um...hey…” Arin laughed nervously, not expecting that.

“You ok? You look kinda pale.” Dan frowned.

“Yeah….I’m fine...just...super.” Arin sighed, ruffling his hair a bit.

“Um...so...do you still want my help?” Danny wondered.

“No...I don’t.” Arin replied. 

“Huh? But...does that future vision scare you?” Dan asked. 

“Yeah...but...I want to control it...and...thanks for worrying about me.” Arin explained as Dan nodded.

“Ok...but I’m here if you need me for anything.” Danny stated as the two high fived.

Before they could talk any further, Ninja Brian walked in.

“Hey Brian...um...sorry about….the other day.” Danny admitted. 

Brian looked up at him, not expecting that at all.

“Whatever.” Brian mumbled before leaving the room. 

“Was that his way of saying it’s ok?” Arin laughed. 

“Yeah, Brian doesn't do mushy stuff.” Dan sighed.

“I can see that.” Arin smiled.

“So...what changed your mind...about the wanting to get it thing?” Dan inquired.

“Well...I saw what would happen if I said yes to your offer...and I’m pretty sure this is better than that.” Arin admitted.

“Huh...was it that bad?” Dan wondered.

“Pretty much.” Arin shrugged.

“Wow…” Dan mumbled. 

“But thanks anyway.” Arin replied. 

The two then glanced over, seeing that Kevin had learned how to bubble gems and items.

“Hey! I did it!” Kevin cheered. 

“See? It just took some practice is all.” Holly smiled. 

“Nice job man.” Dan told Kevin.

With that, even though Arin was still unsure about his new power. He knew that with time he’d learn to control it. 

(End)


	9. Functions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

In truth, nothing scared Dan more than something going wrong with fusion. Well...the singer had other fears but that was besides the point. Danny knew he had a habit of getting carried away so he tried to avoid fusion. However, sometimes there was just no way of avoiding it.

But this time was different, it was all by accident. Dan was trying his best to beat this level in a game while Arin encouraged him. “Ah! We’re fighting! Yeah!” Dan shouted, just saying nonsense.

“Come on dude, this is just Glass Joe.” Arin laughed.

“Shut up! I’m really trying here!” Dan retorted.

The two kept saying random things before finally it happened. “Yeah! I did it! I beat Glass Joe!” Dan declared.

“Wooooo! Oh yeah!” Arin grinned.

The two looked so overjoyed that the pure emotion overflowed them. In fact, their gems began to glow just as they high-fived. Before they could process this, everything went white. Seconds that felt like hours flew by as they opened their eyes slowly.

“Ugh...what happened?” Dan moaned.

“Um...Dan?” Arin gasped.

Standing up slowly, they glanced in the mirror and saw that they had fused into one. Their hair was nearly to their chest and a blonde streak was on their bangs. They now had four arms and were around seven feet tall. They were wearing shorts with cats on them, a pink shirt with Dan’s star and gem on the stomach. Also Dan’s cape was attached as well with Arin’s gem on one of the hands. 

“Awesome!” Arin cheered.

“Not awesome! How….when...why?” Dan shouted.

“I don’t know...but I’m totally saying our fusion name is Darin!” Arin stated.

“Oh man...this is...we have to un fuse!” Dan exclaimed.

“Why?” Arin laughed.

“Because Arin, it could be dangerous...or...or something.” Dan whimpered. 

“You worry too much.” Arin sighed.

“Suzy’s gonna freak…” Dan mumbled.

“Hey Suzy!” Arin called. 

“Don’t listen to him Suzy!” Danny snapped. 

“Shut up Dan!” Arin giggled.

Before Dan could burst in again, Suzy walked into the room and gasped at the sight.

“Oh my...Arin and Dan?” Suzy whispered.

“Yeah!” Arin declared.

“Can we un fuse now? You showed Suzy.” Dan grumbled. 

“Fine…” Arin groaned.

The two waited but nothing happened as Suzy frowned.

“Uh...we’re stuck…” They admitted.

“Oh...um...well...try running around..maybe you guys will get worn out and un fuse.” Suzy suggested. 

“But that takes effort.” Arin whined.

“Come on, it’s worth a try.” Dan urged.

With that, they walked out onto the beach and began to run about. Sometimes they would spin around and other times they would let the water hit their feet. 

“Why can’t we go swimming?” Arin asked.

“Because sharks are out there!” Dan cried.

“Well we’d kick their butts...we have four arms!” Arin declared.

“Which gives them more meat to chew on.” Dan retorted. 

“Fine...we’ll have it your dumbass way.” Arin grumbled.

“It’s not dumbass...I just really don’t like sharks.” Dan mumbled. 

“We live by a beach dude!” Arin exclaimed.

“And I wish we didn’t.” Dan admitted.

Not wanting to fight on the matter anymore, they went on to climb a nearby cliff. To their surprise, it took less time and once on the top they felt strange.

“Nice view.” Arin mumbled.

“Why did we climb this again?” Dan wondered.

“I have no idea…” Arin admitted.

“It is nice...the sunset is amazing from here.” Danny laughed.

“Have you ever fused with someone else before?” Arin asked.

“Only with Ninja Brian.” Dan sighed.

“Ah...that makes sense.” Arin said. 

“But Brian normally calls the shots.” Danny shrugged. 

“Hey! Let’s see if we can jump off and be ok!” Arin stated.

“What? Hell no!” Dan snapped.

“Come on...it’s only like...maybe 15 feet down…” Arin laughed.

“Yeah and we’re not doing it.” Dan replied. 

“Man...you’re boring.” Arin frowned.

“Am not!” Dan grumbled.

“Then be not boring and we can jump down.” Arin replied.

Without anymore fighting, they quickly ran off and jumped down into the water with a splash. It took a few minutes but the two washed up on shore with ease.

“Woah...I may not like the ocean...but that was fun.” Dan laughed. 

Waiting on a reply, Dan expected some kind of smart ass remark. However, Dan kept waiting and Arin didn't talk back to him. 

“Arin…?” Dan whimpered.

Danny slowly looked at Arin’s gem to see a small crack on it. The two were still fused but Arin wasn't in control anymore...Dan was.

“Oh shit…” Dan whispered, ringing hands through their hair. 

“Arin? Arin come on! This isn’t funny!” Danny shouted. 

Nothing. Dan then quickly stood up, panic rushing through every part of their body. What if they never un fused?! What would happen to Arin?! How could this be fixed? Was it even possible to begin with?!

“Oh man...oh fuck…” Dan cried, tears forming.

Dan then turned back to the house, wondering if he should tell someone. They’d only blame him somehow...right? No...they could help...but what if they did say something?! Fear rising, Dan began to run as far away as possible. He kept hoping that Arin would just say something and tell him it was a joke.

He ran for an entire hour before finally flopping down onto the cold sand. They were still on the beach since it was pretty big and all. Rain was starting to fall upon them and Dan was laying down on their back now. 

“I knew this was a bad idea…” Danny sighed. 

Silence was a large factor in this as Dan’s thoughts began to wander like mad. At one point, he glanced at Arin’s gem to see the crack had grown.

“Arin...this still isn't funny.” Dan whimpered. 

Danny then sighed, trying to muster a healing tune but his voice kept cracking.

“Come on…” He whispered, still trying to heal the gem but failing.

Now there was no way to heal Arin and if the crack got worse...then Dan was pretty sure it’d be awful. At first it was ok, they could function decently but if they got out of this then Dan would be nervous about doing it again. But that this point in time, Dan could see no way out of this mess.

Suddenly, Ross and Suzy ran up to them with Ninja Brian appearing from nowhere.

“There you guys are.” Ross sighed.

“Are you ok?” Suzy asked.

“No.” Dan admitted.

Danny then showed them Arin’s gem as Suzy gasped. 

“Holy shit! And you’re still fused?” Ross laughed.

“Arin wanted to jump off a cliff and well...I think he got damaged somehow.” Danny told them. 

“Did you try healing him?” Suzy asked.

“Yeah..it didn’t work.” Dan frowned.

“We could try the healing pond.” Brian mumbled.

“Seriously? But it only works like...once in a bunch of years!” Ross exclaimed.

“I think it’s worth it.” Suzy sighed. 

Within no time, they got Arin’s gem healed. However, he never chimed in and it made the singer shiver. Dan merely tried to play video games but the focus wasn't there anymore. He just kept dying on the same level over and over until finally Arin laughed. With that, the two un-fused instantly as Dan gasped for air.

“Dude! That was awesome!” Arin grinned.

“Never….again.” Dan sighed.

Arin merely giggled as Dan felt very relieved after such a long day. 

(End…)


	10. That Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Rain pelted down onto the roof of their home as Arin tossed and turned on the couch with the lights of his video game still flickering. Cold sweat slowly ran down his face as the grump began to mumble in his sleep. Images of feet staggering in the wet sand appeared along with a figure that had glowing eyes. The figure would stumble around, as if trying to get his footing before having to grab something for support. 

His jeans were torn up and his shirt had one big hole in it. He appeared to have something glowing on his chest but he had no idea what it was. Suddenly, the image changed as the figure seemed to be gazing right into his soul. That was when Arin woke up, gasping for air and clutching his chest.

Panic coursing through his body, the grump soon noticed he was in the open area. He recalled that he had fallen asleep playing games instead of retiring to his room. However, Arin recalled that dream or at least something just like it. Was it another future dream? He hadn’t had one in some time and it struck him as odd.

“Can’t sleep?” Danny guessed.

Arin then gasped, seeing Dan standing in the middle of the room.

“Um...how long have you been there?” Arin asked.

“Uhhhhhhhhhh….I don’t know.” Dan mumbled, sounding out of it.

Looking the singer over, Arin could see he had a long t-shirt on with boxers and loose socks on his feet. Arin slowly got up, making sure to turn on a lamp so that he could see things properly.

“What’s wrong? You have trouble sleeping?” Arin wondered.

“You did too ya know….” Dan frowned. 

“Fine...we both slept wrong.” Arin sighed.

“It’s raining.” Dan muttered.

“Well...yeah it is.” Arin shrugged.

The grump then glanced over to Dan, seeing he looked very out of character. His posture was slightly slumped and his eyes looked wide and spaced out. Something wasn’t right here and Arin could clearly tell right off the bat.

“Dan….Danny?” Arin called, waving a hand in front of his face.

Danny didn’t flinch or even reply which only made the grump frown in concern. Not sure of what to do, Arin guided Dan to sit down on the couch which he seemed to be ok with. 

“Dan...can you hear me? Are you alright?” Arin asked, getting down onto eye level with him.

Yet again, he got no reply from his best friend. 

 

“Um….Dan...come on this isn’t funny.” Arin tried as Dan remained still. 

Worry growing like a wildfire, Arin rushed off into the temple to grab some help. Within five minutes or so the grump had returned with Suzy, Barry, Ross, Holly, and Brian. “How long has he been like this?” Suzy asked, looking Dan over.

“Um...maybe ten minutes or so.” Arin shrugged.

“Did he say anything weird?” Barry wondered.

“He sounded pretty out of it and he mentioned the rain.” Arin replied.

“He looks like he’s in some kind of trance…” Suzy noted.

“Maybe he’s sleeping walking?” Ross chimed in.

“Dan doesn’t sleepwalk.” Brian grumbled, crossing his arms.

“So do we smack him?” Ross guessed.

“Well I’m pretty sure that’d just hurt him.” Suzy frowned.

“Maybe I could look into his dream, he could just be sleep walking.” Holly tried.

“He doesn’t sleepwalk…” Brian replied.

Suddenly, Dan began slightly alert as he spoke up.

“Outside….” He mumbled.

“Huh?” Arin gasped.

“Outside…” Dan repeated. 

“Does he wanna go outside?” Barry guessed.

“I am outside…” Dan said.

“No Dan...you’re inside.” Ross frowned.

“Help…” Dan whispered.

“Arin, go check outside.” Suzy ordered.

Not wanting to waste time, Arin rushed outside and was met with rain pelting his body like mad. Glancing about, the grump headed down the steps before coughing a bit. Rain was visible as far as the eye could see but Arin could tell something was wrong. A pinch of panic ran through his brain as he kept moving with care.

Before Arin could even process this, he gasped to see a figure in sight. The figure’s hair was a mess and their clothes were torn up too. From what Arin could see, the figure was a man and his eyes kept glowing. Stepping closer to him, Arin reached his hand out as the figure gasped.

“Easy...I just...are you ok?” Arin asked.

“Hello…” He breathed, clearly winded.

“Are you alright? You look banged up.” Arin frowned.

Arin then stopped, seeing the bright pink gem on his chest.

“You….you’re a gem!” The grump exclaimed. 

“You…” He tried before falling over as Arin caught him.

“Uh….uh...oh geez.” Arin whimpered.

Arin then slowly dragged the gem inside as everyone rushed over to them.

“Who’s this guy?” Barry asked.

“I don’t know...he was just standing there before he fainted.” Arin admitted.

“Dan just blacked out too….” Ross mumbled.

“Get him inside, he looks pretty bad off.” Suzy ordered.

After some time, the group had settled in the living room. The gem was still out cold on the couch and Arin had moved Dan onto a sleeping bag.

“It’s weird...that guy’s been out for an hour along with Dan.” Holly noted.

“Maybe it’s just happenstance.” Suzy shrugged.

“They blacked out at the exact same moment….” Brian grumbled, crushing a bottle in his hand.

“That’s the tenth bottle you’ve crushed in five minutes…..” Barry frowned.

“I didn’t know other gems were out there.” Kevin said, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh yeah, sometimes gems leave home world and come here.” Suzy told him.

“What’s home world like?” Kevin asked.

“Hell.” Brian hissed, crushing another bottle.

“Ah….” Kevin whimpered, not expecting that response. 

“It was ok for a while...but...it just changed too much.” Arin sighed.

“Arin...you said you knew this guy.” Ross chimed in.

“I’ve had future dreams about him…” Arin corrected.

“He must be important.” Holly said.

“Wait a minute...that gem...he’s the guy who saved me when I fell off that cliff!” Suzy exclaimed.

“Seriously?” Arin gasped.

“Yeah...he was...really fast and he left as soon as you guys showed up.” Suzy explained.

“Huh…” Barry mumbled.

“But if he’s been here so long...why didn’t he come to us sooner?” Holly wondered.

“It took a while for me to show up.” Brian reminded her.

“Only because you were tracking down Dan.” Ross butted in. 

“Maybe he’s friendly.” Kevin smiled. 

“Who knows, some gems come here for other reasons…” Barry grumbled.

“Oh...but why?” Kevin frowned.

“Because they aren’t nice people.” Holly sighed.

Suddenly, the gem’s eyes opened along with Dan’s. The gem sat up before wincing in pain as Dan merely sat there.

“That was...weird…” Ross whispered.

“Oh...hi there.” The gem smiled.

“You sure took a pounding from something.” Holly said.

“Oh...it happens I guess.” He shrugged.

“How’d you find us?” Barry asked.

“Hm? Are you all gems?” He gasped.

“Yeah...you didn’t know that?” Ross guessed.

“No...I just kept walking and found that guy.” The gem said, pointing to Arin.

“What’s your name?” Suzy wondered.

“Markiplier.” He grinned.

“Odd name…” Ross mumbled.

“Yeah and so is Ross.” Arin teased.

“Did you come from home world?” Holly asked.

“Yeah...but I left on purpose…” Markiplier admitted.

“Is it that bad?” Kevin frowned.

“I hate it….” Markiplier sighed.

“What was your title?” Brian asked, glaring at the gem.

“Um...engineer…” Markiplier mumbled, seeing how imposing Brian was.

“Fine….” Brian sighed.

“My name’s Suzy.” Suzy smiled.

“I’m Holly.” Holly greeted.

“Ross….” Ross grumbled.

“Barry.” Barry waved.

“Kevin.” The young gem grinned.

“Ninja Brian.” Brian hissed.

“Arin...and this is Dan...but he’s kinda..um…” Arin began as Mark gasped.

“Oh! Is that what happened? I’m so sorry!” Mark exclaimed.

“Huh?” Suzy frowned.

“I have the power to influence emotions and sometimes it controls people….” Markiplier told them.

“So is that why he told us to go outside?” Arin guessed.

“Yeah, it was my way of asking for help.” Mark nodded.

“Well...can you fix him?” Brian questioned, eyes glowing red.

“Ah….um...I think so.” Mark whimpered.

“Think!?” Brian snapped.

“Easy! I’m sure Mark can control his powers and fix Dan.” Barry urged. 

“He better…” Brian hissed.

Markiplier then slowly got up and moved over to Dan before snapping his fingers. As if on cue, Dan gasped and held his head in his hands.

“Oh shit...my head.” Dan winced.

“Yeah...sorry.” Mark frowned.

“I feel weird.” Dan mumbled, laying back on the sleeping bag.

“The longer I take hold...the closer we get…” Markiplier sighed. 

“And what does that mean?” Arin asked. 

“It means he may be kinda out of it for a bit.” Mark said.

“How’d you get so beat up?” Ross wondered.

“A broken gem, I kinda ran into it by mistake.” Markiplier admitted.

“Did you kill it?” Suzy asked.

“No….” Mark replied.

“Good, we can try to bubble it later.” Barry stated.

“So that’s what you guys do?” Mark guessed.

“Pretty much.” Suzy shrugged.

“Sounds cool.” Mark grinned.

“Did you come here alone?” Brian asked.

“Um...yeah.” Mark nodded. 

“Good…” Brian grumbled.

“Ah….I guess…” Markiplier mumbled.

After a few hours, everyone seemed to calm down. They all decided to let Mark stay for a few days and after that they’d let him decide on where to go. However, Arin noticed something about Mark instantly. Normally they would go inside their gem if they were damaged but Mark didn’t. Perhaps he hadn’t done it before or maybe something else was wrong. 

“Huh? Why didn’t I go inside my gem?” Mark repeated as Arin nodded.

“Normally it happens to us...so…” Arin shrugged. 

“Well...I kinda don’t like going inside my gem…” Markiplier admitted.

“Huh?” Arin mumbled.

“It just...well it’s weird to me…” Mark sighed.

“Then...you just heal normally?” Arin guessed.

“Pretty much.” Mark laughed.

“Oh...ok then.” Arin replied.

“Besides, I’m not a healer sooo yeah.” Markiplier said.

“Well...Dan’s a healer...he could help.” Arin offered.

“Really?” Mark smiled.

“But I haven’t seen him in a few hours…” Arin frowned, glancing around.

“He might be tired.” Markiplier shrugged.

Breaking their conversation, Brian walked in with an evil glare.

“Hey Brian, have you seen Dan?” Arin asked.

“He’s not feeling well...so leave him alone.” Brian replied.

“Oh...is he ok?” Markiplier frowned.

“He’s tough...he’ll be fine.” Brian sighed, grabbing some skittles and a bottle of water.

“Are those for Dan?” Arin guessed.

“No.” Brian lied, walking back into the temple.

“So...um...I’m guessing Brian and Dan are close.” Mark said.

“Huh? No...well...Dan told me that they’re partners so...I guess they’re just protective of each other.” Arin told him.

“Brian seems kinda...rough.” Mark sighed.

“Yeah, Dan tells me that he’s not always like that but it’s rare to see him like that.” Arin shrugged.

“Hey...can I ask you something?” Mark inquired.

“Sure.” Arin nodded. 

“Um...well...is it worth it...to leave something behind...if in the end it’ll make you happy?” Markiplier wondered.

Not expecting that kind of question, Arin rubbed the back of his neck before sighing.

“You mean...this is because you left homeworld right?” Arin guessed.

“Right.” Mark frowned.

“Well...I left homeworld without a choice so...I guess...well...if you think you’d be happier on earth then go for it. No one likes being miserable.” The grump explained.

“Yeah….thanks Arin.” Mark smiled.

“You know...um….you can stay until you feel like leaving…” Arin mumbled.

“I know.” Markiplier replied.

“Hey….you ever play a video game?” Arin wondered.

“On home world the only game I got my hands on was Earthbound.” Mark laughed.

“That’s a good one.” Arin told him. 

“I know….it’s just...amazing.” Mark sighed.

“Well...how about some Katamari?” Arin suggested.

“What’s that?” Mark questioned.

“Well...you’re like this prince and you just roll shit up.” The grump explained.

“Sounds fun.” Mark grinned.

Before they both knew it, the two began to play Katamari while they laughed and had tons of fun. Even though things looked a little rough, they both knew that somehow it would improve. After all, making friends like these would surely go a long way. 

(End….)


	11. Out of Synch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Markiplier and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Being in battle was something that Markiplier wasn’t exactly used to. He knew how to fight….but he wasn’t the best at it. The new gem had recently joined the Crystal Grumps after having nowhere to go. It had been a few days and he was enjoying it so far. However, Suzy asked him to come along to fight a broken gem. This was easier said than done since the creature crawled on walls and kept moving through the holes it made.

“Ok...so many just ambush it when it comes out?” Mark suggested.

“It could just make another hole and run away.” Arin shrugged.

“He’s right...we need another idea.” Suzy grumbled.

“Why not fuse?” Brian suggested.

“Fuse?” Mark gasped.

“You’ve never fused before?” Arin laughed.

“No...not really.” Mark admitted.

“Brian and I could handle it.” Dan sighed, looking slightly winded.

“Are you sure? I mean...Brian and I can do it instead.” Arin frowned, not liking his look.

“Come on Brian! Let’s hurry this up so we can go home.” Dan complained.

Brian nodded before Dan began to dance while the ninja followed his moves.

“Wow….” Markiplier grinned.

The two danced closer to each other but Arin noticed Dan wasn’t as happy. With that, the two melded together and began Manticore. Tall and imposing in nature with long hair like Danny’s with deep red eyes like Brian. Their outfit was the same as Brian’s only Dan’s gem was on the stomach with Brian’s on the chest. Also a mask was covering their mouth with a headband around their hair. 

“Alright, don’t fuck this up.” Arin teased.

“Shut up!” They screamed as Arin raised an eyebrow.

Before the grump could butt in, the creature appeared as the fusion jumped up. Without any thought, they instantly grabbed it before breaking its spine over their knee.

“Ah!” Mark cried.

“Holy fuck!” Arin laughed.

“They’ve never been that violent….” Suzy mumbled.

The fusion then tossed the dead creature against the wall before kicking it into the floor with great force. Before they could do anymore damage, the body vanished while Suzy bubbled the gem.

“Um….good work?” Mark shrugged, not sure how to feel.

“We handled it, now let’s go home!” They demanded.

“Alright, just calm down.” Arin sighed.

“Man Brian...you sure are angry.” Suzy frowned.

“Hey! Fuck you! We can act however we fucking want!” They snapped.

“Whatever, let’s just go.” Arin grumbled.

With that, they all warped back home and were greeted to Kevin and Barry playing checkers.

“So….this is what old people do?” Kevin guessed.

“Pretty much.” Barry shrugged.

“Hey guys.” Markiplier smiled.

“Oh! Welcome home.” Barry replied.

“Um...so...why are they fused?” Kevin asked.

“Oh, Manticore helped us with the broken gem today.” Suzy said before walking into the temple.

“Yeah, you guys kicked ass today.” Arin remarked.

“Like always.” They shrugged.

“So...um….are you gonna un-fuse?” Barry inquired.

“Huh? No fucking way! You think you can tell me what to do!?” The fusion snapped.

“I’m not...I’m just saying...it’s dangerous to stay fused for too long.” Barry explained.

“Oh? So you think we can’t handle it? Well fuck you Barry! You don’t know a damn thing!” They screamed.

“Look...maybe you just need to calm down…” Markiplier tried.

“Maybe you just need to shut the fuck up!” They retorted, pushing Mark into the counter.

“Hey! You can’t just go around pushing people!” Barry scolded.

“Why not? Does it make you cringe or think I’m just a fucking child!? Huh? Does it!? You don’t know me!” The fusion snapped, rushing out of the house.

“Wow…” Kevin mouthed.

“Are you ok?” Arin asked, helping Mark up.

“I think so….” Markiplier mumbled.

“Should we stop them?” Kevin asked. 

“No...let em blow off some steam.” Barry sighed. 

“I think something’s up.” Arin admitted.

“We can see that.” Barry frowned.

“No...I mean...Brian doesn’t normally get that angry...I mean...he can...but it doesn’t seem like Brian.” Arin explained.

“So….what is it then?” Mark wondered.

“Dan?” Kevin guessed.

“He seemed fine this morning.” Barry shrugged.

“I don’t know...it just seems strange.” Arin mumbled. 

“Let me talk to them.” Markiplier offered.

“Huh? You could get hurt again!” Kevin gasped.

“I know...but...I wanna help.” Mark said.

“Be careful.” Arin ordered. 

With that, Markiplier rushed out of the house and began to look for Manticore. As he ran, the rain began to fall which only worried the gem more. He soon made it way up the hill to find the fusion standing near the edge.

“Um…” Mark began as they turned around.

“What the fuck do you want!?” They shouted.

“I just wanna talk.” Markiplier said.

“About what?! You don’t know a damn thing about me!” The fusion retorted. 

“I know...but...if you wanna tell me...maybe I can know more about you.” Mark explained.

“What?” They whispered.

“Yeah...that’s how friendships work...you talk...and you support each other...and….and...when you’re angry or sad...or depressed….you help each other through it...even if they don’t fully get it….they can say it’s alright...and that they care about you.” Mark told them.

“You....you….why?” They asked.

“Well...I want to be friends...that’s all.” Markiplier smiled.

“But we’re a fucking mess! I….I’m a mess! You’d wanna be friends with a singer like me?!” Dan shouted. 

“Yeah...I would...and I don’t care if you’re a mess...it’s ok.” Mark replied, moving closer.

The fusion looked down, tears forming as Mark held their left hand.

“It’s ok….” Mark mumbled.

As tears began to run down their face, Mark pulled back as they un-fused. Brian was on the ground, moaning in pain as Dan wrapped his arms around Mark. Tears flowed down the singer’s face as Mark patted his back.

“It’s ok...it’s normal to cry.” Markiplier said.

“I just….I….ever since you came here….and that experience...I can’t fucking sleep! I keep having nightmares...and….and...it fucking scares me...I...I was just so angry at myself...and at you….it just….I don’t know…” Dan sobbed.

The two stayed like that for a while and Brian had passed out at that point too. However, they had to move inside since they’d catch a cold at this rate. So within no time, they returned with Mark carrying Brian on his back.

“You’re back!” Arin gasped.

“And you un-fused.” Barry noted. 

“How’d you do it?” Kevin asked.

“Just some hugs and a pep talk.” Mark laughed.

Once Mark explained what had happened, Barry returned Brian to his room. Arin and Kevin moved on to other things while Markiplier and Dan played video games. Once two hours went by, Dan decided to speak up. 

“I’m sorry.” Dan frowned.

“Hm? For what?” Mark replied.

“Being an asshole.” Danny admitted. 

“It’s ok, sometimes we all can be assholes.” Markiplier shrugged.

“I guess you’re right.” Dan sighed. 

“Are you gonna be ok?” Mark asked.

“I think so...somehow you get by.” Danny admitted.

“Yeah...I mean...you could be happy and have a wonderful time...but everyone has their moments.” Markiplier explained. 

“Right.” Dan nodded. 

“It’ll be fine.” Mark smiled before patting Dan on the back.

“Thanks...that means a lot.” Dan sighed.

With that, Danny felt a little better about everything. Even though it was rough to get through, Dan knew his friends would help him along the way just like his new pal did. 

(End…)


	12. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Seeing the sun above him made a smile form as Barry kept walking. He had no idea where he was but it sure was pretty. As he kept moving, the sun slowly lost light and water began to move up his legs. He had no idea what was causing but it just compelled him to move further. It kept droning on and on until finally he stopped to see he was chest deep in water. There was no more ground for him to walk upon and the sun was fading.

Desperate to stop the fading light, Barry kept moving but he was unable to swim. He kept struggling and attempting to run or swim but the water just continued rising up. Before he knew it, the water was past his mouth and he was falling under the surface. Panic forming, Barry tried to re-surface but he was unable to reach. 

As if on cue, he gasped for air but none came. He tried to reach up again, begging for air but only got water as he felt himself sinking further….perhaps forever. Gasping awake, Barry clutched his neck but only began to worry since he couldn’t breathe. He kept trying to breathe but nothing was happening and he only panicked more. Out of nowhere, someone slapped him on the back which somehow allowed him to breathe normally.

“Geez Barry, you choke on a mint or something?” Arin teased.

“I….no….” Barry coughed. 

“Why’d you sleep on the couch? You play too much Smash?” Arin wondered.

“Huh….I guess so…” Barry mumbled, glancing at the pause screen.

“Hey...you ok?” Arin asked.

“Sure...I’m just fine.” Barry shrugged.

“Ok...um...but maybe sleeping in your room will help next time.” The grump told him. 

“Yeah…” Barry whispered as Arin walked off.

Barry wasn’t very used to nightmares like that but he knew something was up. Maybe he just played too many video games...or perhaps it was something important….like a warning. With that, the day seemed to move on with the gems doing their own things. It wasn’t until the early afternoon that it got a bit weird. Barry was dozing off on the couch again while watching Kevin practice fusion dances with Dan.

“Come on Kevin, that’s like a Grandma dance.” Dan teased.

“I’ve never done this before…” Kevin reminded him.

“Well you’ll never fuse dancing like an old person.” Danny laughed.

Barry wasn’t very interested in this but everything seemed slower to somehow. It wasn’t explainable but he just felt very distant. Almost like every single thing was coming to a grinding halt. That was when he saw it.

Kevin tripping over something and falling on his face, cracking his gem! However….Barry knew it wasn’t right. If it was backwards...no….slowed down and reversed. Suddenly, Kevin began to fall in reverse and had returned to his position before the fall.

“What….?” Barry whispered.

Seeing that Kevin was about to fall again, Barry cried out while Dan caught theyoung gem.

“Woah...I could’ve slipped on that book…” Kevin laughed, pushing it out of the way.

“Nice save Barry.” Dan smiled.

“Um….yeah…” Barry nodded.

The two then kept dancing while Barry rubbed his head. Did he just stop Kevin from falling? Was that….how...did he just do that!? Wait….it was just like editing! He had saw what happened...went back...and adjusted it to his whim. So….was this his power? No….he had to test it again...he had to be sure! 

Hours went by and Barry struggled to stay awake so he could watch what happened. He just had to be certain that this was a thing.

“Alright Brian! Let’s do this!” Ross declared.

“We don’t need to fuse to go on a mission.” Brian grumbled.

“Ross, we’re in a hurry…” Suzy sighed.

“Just a second...come on Brian we never fuse!” Ross whined.

“Because you lose your focus...it’s sickening.” Ninja Brian replied.

“It’s just a surveying mission Ross, nothing to get excited over.” Suzy told him.

“Yeah...but….it’d be soooo coooolllll!” Ross pouted.

“My answer is no.” Brian stated, walking over to the warp pad.

Suddenly, Barry felt everything dying down again as Ross slowly turned and prepared to tackle Brian. Eager to try this out, Barry watched as Ross went in reverse and returned to pouting. Now….could he change something? With that, the room seemed to return to normal as Ross kept pouting.

“Ross...just go.” Barry urged.

“Fine…” He grumbled, stepping on the warp pad as the three vanished.

It did work! He had stopped Ross from tackling Brian! But...now what? No one knew about his powers….and it would be hard to explain them. However...he wanted to try again! Something about this was compelling and he just had to learn more! It was a mere hour later when the entire group was hanging out. 

Everyone seemed to be doing something different which made Barry curious. He still was pretty tired but he had to test this again! He watched as Arin was trying beat Dan at a video game and Holly brushed Suzy’s hair. Ross was dancing with Kevin to teach him more on fusion.

Brian was playing chess with Markiplier and it seemed Mark was losing. Everything was moving...but….he wanted to see what would happen next. Things kept getting slower for him as he struggled to stay awake while his head pounded in pain. Clutching his head, Barry felt overwhelming pressure taking him over.

This hadn’t happened before….so why now?! Suddenly, Barry gasped before looking up to see everything had stopped. No one moved….no one spoke….everything was frozen.

“Oh...oh no….” Barry whimpered.

Barry stood up slowly, panic sinking in like a ton of bricks. He had froze time! How? When? Why!?

“How...how do I….oh god…” Barry cried, freaking out.

What could he do? How did he unfreeze this? Barry didn’t even want this to happen! Suddenly, Brian gasped before glaring up at Barry in anger.

“Brian? How….what…?” Barry stammered.

“Dan!” Brian shouted. 

As if on cue, Dan let out of his controler and gasped for air too.

“Geez….that….woah…” Danny laughed.

“How...how can you guys move?” Barry asked.

“We got smashed through a time vortex when crashing into earth...so...it kinda makes us unaffected by time travel or time stopping.” Dan said, getting up.

“Did you do this?” Brian guessed.

“I...I think so…” Barry nodded.

“But….you guys...I reserved things earlier and it worked!” Barry stated. 

“I think we can be affected by small doses but not large ones.” Brian told him.

“Do you know how to fix it?” Dan asked.

“No...I….I don’t.” Barry admitted.

“This must be a new power….” Brian sighed.

“Barry...listen to me...you can’t get carried away like this. It takes a large toll on you.” Danny explained.

“But….I don’t know what to do….” Barry whimpered.

“That’s your problem….you think you need to explain everything. Don’t! The first lesson you learn is to relax...if you get tense...you’ll fuck up.” Ninja Brian stated.

“He’s right….just breathe...and relax.” Dan urged.

Barry nodded slowly before taking a few deep breathes. The two watched him before finally the world kept moving and Barry fell to the floor.

“Woah….did...something happen?” Suzy wondered.

“Checkmate….” Mark smiled.

“Fuck you….” Brian grumbled.

“Yeah! I won! Eat it!” Arin cheered. 

“Damn it!” Dan complained. 

Barry carefully moved over to the couch, laying down again.

“You ok Barry?” Arin wondered.

“Just….really tired….” Barry mumbled before passing out.

Even if he had lost control, Barry knew to be more careful with this next time. Also...he knew not to do it when he was exhausted. 

(End…)


	13. Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie

Rolling out of bed, Markiplier smashed onto the floor with a tired moan. Whoever planned this clearly wasn’t very smart...then again he sort of did this to himself. Mark rubbed his eyes and caught a glimpse of the bright sun glowing in his bedroom.

Then again...that wasn’t actually the sun since the temple had no real windows. However, it sure looked like the real sun! With an annoyed groan, he arose from the floor and looked around the room. Just like always it was sort of messy but not so much as to cause a panic. He’d clean it up...one of these days. 

He opened his door, and entered into the open area. A few Grumps were awake, as they appeared to be doing their own tasks.

“Morning Mark.” Ross beamed.

“Huh? Oh...hi.” Mark replied dully, still tired. 

Kevin smiled "I can tell you had a good nights sleep."

Mark merely rolled his eyes in return before slumping down onto the couch.

“I don’t know, I think he’s like Sleeping Beauty.” Arin giggled.

Mark settled on the couch, ruffling his messy hair. 

“Then where’s my prince?” Mark retorted, smirking slightly.

“Right here baby.” Danny teased, lightly touching Mark’s chin.

Mark blushed in return, not expecting the response at all. He had began to notice that Dan was pretty...odd. Or perhaps the word was flirty but not serious flirting. Jokingly flirting. That was the proper word...and it made Mark’s skin crawl at the mere thought. 

Suddenly Suzy appeared in the room, a mug of tea in her hand.

“Hi babe.” Arin waved, jumping up to greet his wife.

Suzy grinned, and kissed her hubby on the cheek.

“I’ll never know how you get up with so much energy.” Suzy sighed.

“Because I’m amazing! That’s how I do it!” Arin declared.

Mark waved from the couch "Morning Suzy." 

“Hi Mark.” Suzy yawned as Arin began kissing her neck, making her blush.

“Careful, they’re turning into Gomez and Morticia.” Danny teased. 

“Who?” Ross wondered. 

“The Addams Family.” Mark chimed in. 

Kevin got up and looked in the pantry. In dismay he said "Guys, we're out of cereal!"

“Cry me a river.” Ross retorted. 

Kevin frowned as he scanned the inside of the cabinets "And that’s not all. We literally have almost nothing else in here."

“Well we can have ketchup and mustard with juice.” Ross said, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. 

To his surprise, the fridge was also bare "Or not." Ross replied.

“Who could’ve cleaned the fridge out already!?” Suzy snapped.

“Brian did it!” Dan jumped in.

Brian, looking up from his meditation pose, gave Danny a death glare. And promptly gave him the finger. 

“Look guys, it doesn’t matter who did it...but we need to restock.” Barry stated. 

“He’s right.” Arin smiled. 

Slowly raising a hand, Kevin looked around to see who would answer.

“Yes Kevin?” Barry giggled as Kevin put his hand down.

“We have a fence up...so...how do we restock if you guys don’t like going into town?” The young gem asked. 

“Uhhhhhhhhh.” Arin groaned, not expecting the question.

"We don't usually go out there." Dan stated.

“Why not?” Mark chimed in.

“Because…” Suzy mumbled, looking down.

"How can I put this simply, the people out there kinda...don't understand what we do. Or even like us around." Ross replied.

“We learned that the hard way.” Barry grumbled, sitting down next to Mark.

“Yeah….” Arin whispered.

“Oh...um...so what now?” Kevin asked.

“Gems don’t need food or drinks, we will be fine.” Brian stated.

“But I like food.” Arin pouted.

“Same here.” Kevin nodded.

“Stop whining!” Brian demanded, giving them death looks.

Danny shook his head as he stood up and headed to the wall of dvds nearby.

“Just go at night and shapeshift.” Holly sighed. 

Suddenly, Danny gasped as he began to look through the shelves on the wall. He frantically started throwing DVDs and CDs off the shelves and mumbled "No no no no no!". 

“What is it? Lose your porn?” Ross teased. 

“Shut up Ross!” Dan retorted. 

“What’s wrong?” Suzy asked.

“My copy, of The Last Unicorn...it’s...it’s gone.” Danny sniffled. 

He hung his head sadly while his hair covered his eyes.“

That? Oh...I think we used it to play extreme frisbee.” Ross laughed. 

Danny's head quickly raised upward “What!? Damn it Ross! That’s my favorite movie!” Danny shouted. 

“Ross, that wasn’t very nice.” Holly frowned.

Ross's smile faded as he looked down. Nothing hurt more to Ross than seeing his wife's face of disappointment.

“You’ll survive Danny.” Barry said.

“B-But...but….” Dan mumbled, tears forming.

Brian, in return, stood up and sighed loudly.

“Fine...we’ll go to the store.” He declared. 

" But, shit, isn't that movie kinda hard to find?" Arin asked.

“Oh…” Barry mouthed.

“So? We’ll find it.” Brian grumbled.

"If I remember right, there's an old movie store a few blocks over from here. Maybe they might have it there?" Suzy wondered. 

“We could call and ask them.” Holly suggested.

“Seriously? This is our problem!? Dan lost his dumb dvd...so what?!” Ross laughed.

“You lost it so now we’re getting him a new one.” Brian replied.

“But guys...we can just order it online!” Ross exclaimed, already angry.

“But that’ll take longer…” Danny whimpered, still upset.

“No online orders, we do this today.” Brian said.

"But...how?" Kevin asked.

“Brian you can’t steal like last time.” Suzy jumped in as the ninja rolled his eyes. 

“But nobody saw him, it’d be fine.” Arin shrugged. 

“Because no one ever catches me.” Ninja Brian stated. 

"That's not the point. Anyway, there's a CHANCE someone might see you. And besides, stealing is wrong. Even if it'll be for someone and not for yourself, it’s still not good." Suzy scolded. "And knowing you, you'll murder the first person who spots you." Barry stated.

“Fine! You have any better ideas?!” Brian shouted,his eyes glowing red, as his anger rose like mad. 

“I have one.” Mark admitted. 

“Oh?” Arin replied. 

“I just need to cover my gem with a shirt and I look like any human...I can do it!” Markiplier told them.

"It’s not that easy.." Barry said.

"But no one out there has seen me, and it shouldn't be too hard, I mean, we look human enough.” Markiplier went on. 

“He has a point.” Holly shrugged. 

“But you’ve never been to town, you’ll get lost.” Arin told Mark. 

“Then he has to have someone go with him.” Barry sighed, ruffling his short hair.

There was a silence in the room as everyone waited for a volunteer.

".... I'll go." Suzy said, catching the attention of everyone as they turned to face her.

“Are you sure, babe?” Arin frowned, not liking this idea.

“I am…” Suzy nodded.

“Okay, but you’ll need to cover your gem.” Ross pointed out. 

“I’ll wear a scarf or something.” Suzy shrugged. 

“A hoodie would be good too.” Kevin told her. 

“Can’t she shapeshift?” Dan suggested.

“We all can…” Suzy mumbled.

“Could that help?” Ross asked.

“Maybe.” Suzy admitted. 

“Alright, then just make a list of what we need and we can leave this evening.” Mark told them.

“Until then, I’ll call the movie store and see if they have The Last Unicorn.” Brian sighed.

“Should I do it? You’re not the best at, you know, being social. Especially on the phone.” Barry replied. 

Brian fumed but never the less, sighed in agreement “Whatever.” Brian grumbled.

Within no time, the group made a list of needed items while Barry called the movie shop. Luckily, they had a copy of the movie and offered to hold it for them. So now they just had to get ready to leave. 

Mark quickly found a button up plaid shirt and used it to cover his gem. Now he was just waiting on the couch while holding the list in his hands. Suzy sure took a while to get ready, but Mark knew not to rush her. Suddenly, the temple doors opened as Suzy walked out and Mark got up. What he expected certainly shocked him.

“Ah...um….” Mark stammered.

Suzy had ended up shapeshifting into another form but not forever. Her once long hair was short and messy with blonde tips instead of streaks. She was wearing a black hoodie with a necklace covering her gem. Finally she had baggy jeans and tennis shoes.

“Ah….you...you changed your form.” Markiplier giggled nervously. 

“Hm? Yeah well, I had no choice.” Suzy shrugged. 

“You look different enough so this should work out fine.” Mark smiled. 

“Let’s go, the movie shop should be first.” Suzy sighed, heading towards the door. 

"Lead the way, Miss Mortemer." Markiplier teased, opening the door for her.

The walk into town was easy enough and they made it over the fence in no time. There were barely any humans around and the street lights were on by now. They got a little lost, due to some direction flaws on Mark's part, but soon they found the movie store and headed inside. Suzy decided to glance about while Mark went up to the counter.

“Um, I’m here for the copy we asked for...The Last Unicorn...you said you could hold it and such.” Markiplier explained, a little nervous.

“Here it is.” The worker said, setting the case on the counter. 

“Perfect.” Mark smiled.

Markiplier quickly paid the gentleman before the two left with the movie. Objective one, complete. Now they just needed to grab food and drinks for the others.

"This isn't too bad. I'm not seeing why you guys had trouble before." Mark said. 

Suzy sighed "Oh just wait." 

The two of them found the grocery store and walked in. The store was fairly normal looking and just had a few workers and random people. At most there were maybe ten humans in total. 

With some guidance, the two gems went on to grab everything they needed. Markiplier made sure not to rush since he didn’t want to forget anything. 

“See? This is just fine...no one is throwing fire at us like we’re witches.” Mark smiled, picking up a box of cereal. 

“I guess...but it’s just strange…” Suzy mumbled.

“Hey...um...how long ago did you build the fence?” Mark wondered. 

“Let’s see...a month after Danny and Ninja Brian joined us.” Suzy admitted.

“Oh…” Markiplier frowned.

“Something happened that made us...well...not very fond of humans.” The gem replied.

“Really?” Mark gasped as Suzy shushed him.

Markiplier frowned in return as they grabbed the last of what they needed. They had enough to last them a long while so hopefully they could avoid town for some time. Markiplier happily paid the clerk and the two gems began to walk home with their bags in a wagon. Mark had found the wagon in Arin’s room and remembered to bring it along. 

The walk home was quiet until they were out of town. That was when Mark spoke up again.

“Suzy...do you hate humans?” Mark asked.

“Huh? Um...well...I don’t know. Humans to me...are just all the same.” Suzy told him. 

“But people can change Suzy...that’s the thing. Maybe in time they’ll come to accept us for who and what we are.” Markiplier smiled softly. 

“That’s a fool’s dream.” Suzy grumbled as Mark frowned deeply.

“But...but why?” The gem whimpered. 

“Because humans never change Mark! They’re cruel and use anything and anyone they can grab with their little meaty hands. It’s gross.” Suzy stated, a look of disgust on her face.

“But that’s not what all of them are like...a lot of them are nice...and caring...and...and they have feelings just like us!” Mark snapped.

“Mark, just be quiet!” Suzy ordered.

Silence overpowered the air as Mark tried not to tear up from everything. However, he didn’t go a very good job as Suzy looked a little shameful.

“Look...I….I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Suzy sighed. 

“No, no...it’s ok. I’m sorry for overstepping my bounds.” Mark mumbled, wiping away his stray tears. 

“Listen to me Mark, you’re new to earth and you don’t understand it like I do. So please just trust my choices on this.” Suzy explained as Mark nodded slowly. 

No one spoke again as the two gems returned home and got everything inside. Most the gems were sleeping by now except for Danny, Brian, and Barry. Currently, Barry was trying to distract Dan with a cute show about puppies. It seemed to be working as Dan commented on how the Afghan Hound was the cutest, as Mark and Suzy entered through the door. 

“We’re home.” Mark sighed. 

“How’d it go?” Barry wondered.

“Just fine, we got everything we needed.” Suzy said, shifting back into her normal form.

Markiplier began to put away all the food and drinks while Suzy handed the DVD to Danny. 

“Thank you so much you guys.” Dan beamed, giving Suzy a big hug.

“No problem.” Suzy giggled slightly.

Barry noticed Mark on his own putting away the groceries.

“Something wrong Mark?” Barry frowned. 

“Nope…” Markiplier lied. 

Later that night, The Last Unicorn movie had ended and Danny had fallen asleep on the couch; curled into a ball and wrapped in a blanket. Ninja Brian had dozed off right beside the edge of the couch with his head slumped on his shoulder. Markiplier merely looked them over while he sipped his warm tea.

“Can’t sleep?” Suzy guessed, moving into the open area.

Mark shook his head, then gestured to the ninja and singer asleep on the couch.

“You know...Ninja Brian sure cares a shit-ton about Danny.” Mark sighed. 

"They're relationship is complicated, but yeah...he seems to care for Danny more than we know." Suzy told him.

“Yeah...it’s nice.” Markiplier nodded.

"Best not to say that outloud in front of Ninja Brian." Suzy said, as she and Mark giggled lightly, careful not to wake the ninja up.

“Are you still mad at me?” Suzy wondered, turning to Mark.

"No, I'm not mad. Just...confused I guess? But, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand." Mark smiled softly.

“You’re right...I don’t wanna talk about it. But...maybe I'll tell you. One of these days." Suzy replied quietly. 

Mark nodded "Whenever you’re ready, I'll lend an ear."

Suzy flashed a small grin before leaving the room again. Markiplier sighed loudly before noticing something. Danny had rolled over a bunch and now his blanket had fallen off. Also his hair was messy and no longer covering his neck. Carefully, the gem moved over to the singer’s side to help fix this issue.

“You’re so clumsy.” Mark whispered, knowing Danny couldn’t reply.

Gently, Markiplier moved the blanket over Dan’s form as he smiled. However, Mark stopped to see something on the back of Dan’s neck. 

“Hm? Did he hurt it somehow?” Mark mumbled to himself.

Looking closer, Mark instantly gasped as he cupped a hand over his mouth. He nearly tripped over the table but struggled to stay upright. Tears formed like crazy as Mark tried not to let out his sobs. On the back of Dan’s neck was a strange scar that seemed to be a few years old.

However, what caught him off guard was how it looked. It was almost like...someone had stabbed him there. Moving slower, Mark tried to set his hair back down over his neck.

As he inched toward Dan's neck, his hand was suddenly stopped by the tight grip of someone. Mark turned to see Ninja Brian firmly grasping Mark's hand, and giving him a very intimidating stare. 

“Don’t you fucking dare…” Brian whispered.

“I…..I just...his hair was...it….I’m sorry.” Markiplier sniffled.

“Never speak of this to anyone...he….he doesn’t need a reminder.” Ninja Brian ordered.

Mark nodded quickly, and Ninja Brian released Mark's hand from his grip.

“Um...I’m...I’m very sorry.” Mark admitted. 

“You should be…” Brian mumbled. 

“What...what happened?” Mark wondered, looking lightly at Dan. 

“None of your damn business, that’s what.” Ninja Brian growled.

“Okay..I...I just...I’ll leave...very tired and all.” Mark laughed nervously before bolting into his room.

Ninja Brian rose from his spot and looked at Danny for a moment then left the room to meditate. Within seconds, Markiplier flopped down on his bed as tears ran down his face. He didn’t understand his friends at all! Something terrible had clearly happened and yet he had no clue what it was. Perhaps one day...but until then it would just concern Mark to no end. 

(End…)


	14. Tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Warning: Violence

The day started like any other but Markiplier could tell something was different. Nothing stayed the same after all; the world kept moving forward. The gem had been thinking about things for some time. Suzy was very spiteful of the humans and Dan clearly had some kind of scar on the back of his neck. 

Whenever he tried to ask about it, Suzy and Brian would shut him down. Something bad had to have happened to them...but he didn’t know what it was. Perhaps someone else knew…but asking any of them would be difficult. Gathering his courage, Markiplier decided to make that the goal for today.

Soon enough, Mark walked into the open area to see it was fairly empty aside from a few of the gems. Suzy was brushing Holly’s hair while Arin was drawing in his sketch book. None of them would talk to him about it...so maybe he could try another gem. 

“Hey guys, where’s Ross?” Mark wondered.

“Hm? He’s outside,” Holly said.

“Thank you,” he replied, walking outside.

Wind flowing through his hair, Markiplier soon saw Ross picking up seashells. The gem seemed to be placing the objects on a sand castle, looking fairly relaxed. Now Markiplier had to hope that this would go over well enough. He had to know! He just had to! Walking over to the gem, Ross looked up with a grin.

“Hey Mark.” Ross greeted. 

“Hey buddy.” Mark replied, sitting down.

“You wanna join me? Coolest sand castle wins.” Ross beamed. 

“Actually...um...I had a question.” Mark admitted.

“Oh...well...go ahead.” Ross shrugged, adding shells to his castle.

“Why do we have a fence to keep the humans away?” Markiplier asked.

Ross then stopped, dropping a shell in the process. Worry washed over Mark, knowing that this may have been the wrong thing to do. Ross looked shaken and shocked by the question, which wasn’t a good sign.

“I’m sorry...I…” Mark began as Ross chimed in.

“No...it’s fine.” He sighed. Ross blushing a bit, rolled up his shirt to reveal a scar on his stomach.

“Oh…” Mark whispered.

“Danny has one too..but..” Ross explained before stopping.

“I’m….I’m sorry.” Mark repeated.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.” Ross mumbled, rolling his shirt back down.

“So….what happened to you guys?” Markiplier inquired.

“Well...it happened about three years ago. Dan and Brian had just joined us…” Ross started. 

(Three years ago….)

As Arin stormed into the house, everyone could see the fuming rage pouring out of him. His face was red and he was clutching a bunch of papers that looked beyond wrinkled.

“Something wrong babe?” Suzy guessed.

“Yeah! Everything!” Arin snapped.

“Calm down Arin, just explain what happened.” Barry tried.

“Yeah, it’s simple.” Dan mumbled.

“Here!” Arin grumbled, tossing the papers to Suzy.

Suzy began to straighten them up before glancing them all over. 

“Complaints? Seriously?” Suzy gasped.

“What’s that mean?” Ross asked.

“It means that those humans are throwing a fucking fit!” Arin shouted as Ross yelped in return.

“Did we do something wrong?” Danny frowned.

“One is about loud noise, another is concerning their safety, and more that talk about other stuff.” Suzy sighed, tossing the papers into the air.

“Has their Mayor said anything?” Holly inquired.

“Not yet, but they said they would tell him.” Arin shrugged.

“So what? They’re just being silly. Noise and safety? We keep them safe all the time.” Barry laughed.

“Well they don’t see it like that,” Arin mumbled.

“Maybe we just show them how nice we are.” Ross smiled.

“Oh yeah? What’re we gonna do? Give ‘em tea and cakes?” Arin mocked.

“It was a nice thought Ross.” Holly told him. 

“Should we be concerned?” Danny asked.

“No, we just talk to the Mayor or something. We just explain why we keep everyone safe and how those complaints are thoughtful...but not needed.” Barry replied.

“That would be for the best.” Suzy nodded.

“Fine…” Arin grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Suzy, Arin, and I will do that tomorrow.” Barry declared.

“Until then we should just try to be nice and not cause trouble.” Suzy smiled.

“Easy enough.” Holly said.

As the day went on, everything was just fine. No broken gems had attacked and it was quite relaxing. But the calm didn’t last. Everything changed the next day. Arin, Barry, and Suzy had left to speak with the mayor but the other gems had an uneasy feeling. Snow was falling down outside and Ross couldn’t help feeling excited. This was his first experience with it.

“Guys! It’s snow! Real life snow!” Ross cheered.

“Yeah it’s nice.” Dan smiled. 

“Eh.” Brian shrugged.

Holly was currently sleeping so the three gems were left alone to enjoy the weather anomaly.

“Can we go play in it?” Ross begged. 

“Sure.” Danny replied as the three headed outside.

Ross began to make snow angels as Danny giggled. Brian was making a snow figure that looked just like him.

“Very good Ninja Brian.” Dan laughed.

“Thank you.” Brian mumbled.

“Come on Danny! Make a snow angel with me!” Ross urged.

“Fine.” Dan sighed, laying down next to Ross in the snow. 

“Yeah!” Ross grinned as Dan tried to follow Ross’ movements.

The two kept on with their task but Brian had stopped. He turned towards the city and raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong. Danny, noticing his 'partner in crime', sat up in concern.

“Ninja Brian? Do you see something?” The singer guessed.

“I think so.” Brian admitted.

“Huh? Is there a problem?” Ross frowned, getting up.

Suddenly, the three saw that a broken gem had just burst out of the sand.

“It’s near the city!” Ross cried.

“We gotta stop it! People could get hurt!” Dan urged.

Wasting no time, the three gems rushed to the scene. Ross summoned his shovel weapon and began to attack the beast. Dan summoned his sword, following Ross’ led. Brian moved behind it, sending throwing stars into it. It took much longer than normal, even bringing a small crowd of mostly older humans and middle aged ones. Once it was over, the creature vanished as Brian bubbled it.

“That was...woah…” Ross sighed, weapon disappearing. 

Danny turned around, blushing at the sight of humans.

“Um...sorry about that. But it’s not gonna hurt you anymore.” Dan smiled softly.

“See!? This is what I was talking about! Those things...they’re harming our town!” A person shouted as Dan frowned. 

“But...hey! We saved your lives!” Ross snapped.

“Calm down Ross.” Dan ordered.

“You always make noise and...and those monsters could kill us! You’re a threat; not a help!” Another person stated.

“We’re not a threat!” Danny retorted.

“How long until those things kill us? Or worse!?” A older woman screamed.

“Please just calm down, we mean no harm to any of you.” Danny pleaded, tears forming.

“Dan’s right!” Ross nodded.

“I’m not standing this anymore!” A older man declared, trying to grab something from his jacket pocket.

“Maybe we should go…” Brian whispered.

Nodding in return, the gems began to leave the scene. But they didn’t get far as the older man from before rushed at Danny from behind. Not expecting any action from the crowd, the man had quickly stabbed Danny in the back of his neck with an dull ice pick.

“DANNY!” Ross cried.

Brian, instantly, dashed over to the man and tossed him into the sand. His eyes were glowing red as fire and his blood stone was lit up. He was beyond angry; he looked ready to murder. Danny gasped loudly, grabbing his neck and was silently grateful it didn’t go all the way through but he quickly fell to his knees as Ross tried to help.

Everything was spinning and he couldn’t make himself stand back up. “Dan! Dan get up! Come on!” Ross pleaded as Dan began to black out. 

“Get out of here you monsters!” The old man cried. 

Brian was still fuming as he picked up the man by his suspenders. Some other people were reacting the same way as one went for Ross with a knife. Ross tried to avoid it but ended up getting sliced across the stomach.

“Ah! AHHHHHH!” Ross screamed as he kicked the person away.

Ross tried to go back over to Dan but everything was fading to black. They had to escape! Before Ross could do anything, he fainted, the last thing he heard was a sickening snap. 

(Present Time…)

Mark was frozen from pure shock as Ross wiped away his own tears. The gem had no clue how to react at all, everything just seemed so real. But could all humans be like that? Was Suzy right? 

“So...so...those humans hurt you and Dan?” Mark questioned.

“Right…” Ross sighed.

“I...I’m sorry.” Markiplier sniffled.

“It’s ok...it was a long time ago.” Ross shrugged.

“But...with Brian...um...did he...he…” Mark whimpered.

“Yeah...he did...he killed the man who stabbed Dan.” Ross admitted.

“God...so...so Brian cares that much!?” Mark gasped.

“Pretty much...I think so at least. Brian has always been protective of Danny.” Ross shrugged.

“So what happened next? Did Brian go to jail?” Markiplier wondered.

“No, he was fine. But things got a little strange.” Ross laughed nervously. 

(Three years ago…)

Slowly waking up, Ross could faintly hear footsteps along with voices. His vision was completely blank with made him frown. Had something happened? The last thing he recalled was the event with those humans. Suddenly it hit him, Dan! “Dan!” Ross gasped, sitting up. This was becoming more of a bad idea as Ross cried out in pain. 

“Ross! Don’t sit up.” Holly urged as Ross laid back down.

“Ah...ow...Holly what’s going on? “Ross whimpered.

“Relax, your gem got cracked in the fight.” Holly said.

“Huh? My...my gem?” Ross whispered. 

“You’ll be just fine Ross, I promise.” Holly smiled, touching his cheek.

“At least he’s awake.” Arin mumbled.

“Can someone explain what’s going on?” Ross pleaded.

“After what happened….the mayor noticed. We had to do something.” Arin began.

“I...I...had to fix everything.” Suzy blushed, very ashamed.

“Wait! Where...where’s Danny!?” Ross gasped, tears forming.

“He’s still asleep, he was hurt pretty bad.” Holly frowned.

“Is...is his voice broke?” Ross whimpered.

“No, his voice is just fine. We don’t have vocal cords like humans do. He’s just really weak right now.” Barry told him.

“Um...so what did you do?” Ross asked Suzy. 

“I had to erase their memories.” Suzy sighed.

“R-Really?” Ross whispered.

“No one remembers the event or the man that Brian killed….the mayor thinks we’re harmless. We said we’d build a fence but he just thinks we’re shy or something.” Arin explained.

“Oh…I didn't know Suzy could do that.” Ross muttered.

"I don't like using that power...but sometimes I have no choice." Suzy shivered. 

“But it’s better this way, now those humans won’t bother us...and the fence will keep them away.” Arin stated.

“Right.” Barry nodded. 

“I just….I just feel like it’s my fault somehow.” Ross sniffled. 

“No Ross, this wasn’t anyone’s fault. It was just...well...sometimes humans jump to conclusions.” Holly reassured him. 

Before Ross could react again, Suzy poured some healing water onto his gem. The crack instantly healed up which allowed Ross to see again.

“Better?” She guessed.

“Yes.” Ross sighed.

“We tried to heal your wound up….but...without Dan...it’s gonna leave a scar now. And we only have small amounts of healing water left. Without the healing pool...well...” Suzy said, words trailing off at the end.

“Oh….” Ross mouthed, a frown forming.

“Don’t be sad Ross….it’s better this way.” Holly soothed, wiping away his stray tears.

“I couldn’t protect Danny….I...I’m…” Ross whimpered before he began to sob.

Holly, reacting quickly, wrapped him in a gentle hug as he began to cry on her shoulder.

“How are we gonna go into town?” Barry wondered.

“We’ll shape shift to hide our true forms...and do our best to hide our gems. Also we find that healing pool...I don't want this happening again...we just weren't prepared.” Arin stated. 

“We would risk triggering their memories otherwise...so that’s better.” Suzy nodded.

“And if they try it again?” Brian grumbled.

“Huh?” Arin frowned.

“What if they try to stab Dan again?” Brian wondered.

“They won’t, Brian. That one man caused everything to go out of control. Things will be just fine now.” Suzy explained.

“We suffered through enough shit...and now this…” Brian whispered, gripping his arms which were crossed now.

“I know this sucked and all…but earth isn’t a completely terrible place. We’ll move on and it’ll be better for us.” Arin told him. 

“Right…” Barry muttered. 

“This isn’t right…” Brian whispered.

“And what you did wasn’t right either Brian, you killed a human being.” Suzy retorted.

“So what!? He stabbed my partner! Do you have any fucking idea how I feel!? Do you!?” Ninja Brian screamed, eyes glowing brightly. 

“No...I don’t understand Brian. But I know that killing someone like that is bad.” Suzy growled.

“Why? It was that human's own damn fault!” Brian replied. 

“It’s bad because you just took a life! A living and breathing person is dead now because of you!” Suzy snapped.

“SHUT UP!” Brian shouted, dashing at Suzy.

The ninja instantly grabbed her before throwing her into the wall across the room.

“Calm down Brian!” Barry demanded. 

“YOU ALL ARE FUCKING IDIOTS! YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” Brian screamed.

“Brian, stop right now!” Arin ordered.

“You gonna make me?” The ninja taunted.

Arin charged at Brian, but the ninja promptly kicked him into Suzy.

“Ah!” Ross whimpered as Holly tried to protect him.

Barry summoned his shield right as Brian turned and headbutted him onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Oh god…” Ross cried, fear overwhelming.

“Brian...just calm down...it’s ok.” Holly urged.

“You’re not the fucking boss of me!” Brian retorted. 

“I know that Brian...but just...take it easy...ok?” Holly tried.

Suddenly, Brian noticed that Suzy and Arin had fused into one. The fusion screamed in anger before charging at Brian again. Not putting up with any of this, Brian grabbed them by their gems with ease.

“Let us go! Stop that!” The fusion ordered.

Not paying their comment any mind, Brian began to pull on each gem. It was almost like...no it was exactly like he was pulling them apart. Shocked by this, the two unfused within seconds and ended up on the floor. Ninja Brian was fuming with pure rage and his eyes were crimson red.

“Oh geez…” Barry muttered, trying to get up.

Each of the gems were scared to death, not certain what Brian was going to do next. He could easily murder them all...but would he actually do it? As if on cue, Danny woke with a wince as Brian gasped. 

“Brian? Brian…” Danny called, voice weak as he coughed.

Brian, almost like he had no choice, calmed down and let out a sigh. The once angry gem then moved over to his best friend as Dan flashed a weak smile.

“Somebody’s mad today.” Dan said before gasping in pain.

“I just….I lost my temper...again.” Brian admitted.

“Yeah...please don’t do it again.” Arin urged.

“Uh huh.” Suzy mumbled.

“Ouch…” Barry whimpered. 

(Present Time…)

“God...I had no idea Brian could get that violent.” Mark sighed.

“Yeah, it’s fucking scary…that was the first time I saw him just...get violent like that...” Ross shivered.

“So if the humans don’t remember what happened...why do we still have that fence?” Markiplier asked.

“Hm...good point. It’s been long enough...so...I guess the fence isn’t needed anymore.” Ross shrugged.

“Then let’s get rid of it.” Mark urged.

“It’s not my choice...other gems aren’t very fond of the suggestion. Even if it was a long time ago...they’re still uneasy. They don’t want the same events happening again.” Ross explained.

“I understand...but...I think that...not all the humans are assholes. I mean....maybe one day we can take down that fence.” Mark smiled softly.

“I’d like that too….but for now...it’s just not possible.” Ross said.

“Um...but...what do you think of humans?” Mark inquired.

“Me? Well...I’m not fond of them...but I think they’re alright. I mean how could mean humans make video games or Doctor Who?” Ross grinned.

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Mark laughed.

“Besides, if everyone was mean...then it wouldn’t be a very good planet.” Ross replied.

“Right.” Mark nodded. 

“But still...I do wonder sometimes...are we really a threat to humans?” Ross pondered.

“I don’t think we are, if we were...then we’d be trying to invade them.” Markiplier pointed out.

“True...but...I don’t know….I just think about shit like that sometimes.” Ross giggled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah I get it.” Mark said.

With that thought in mind, Markiplier was glad to know what happened. However, he just hoped that maybe one day...the other gems would warm up to the humans. 

(End…)


	15. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

So close to dozing off, Dan could faintly hear background noise in the room but did his best to block it out. The freezer’s ice box making more ice, Brian’s soft snores in the corner, the AC turning on-- things like that were something that Dan attempted to block out. He was so close to slumber when a soft touch awoke him.

“Dan?” A meek voice questioned.

“Huh?” Dan yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Before him, stood a very timid and tired Kevin. The new gem was a strange one and hadn’t quite yet learned his place in the group.

“What’s wrong? Can’t sleep?” Danny guessed.

“Yeah...ever since you and Brian lost control with your fusion...um...I’ve been having nightmares...kinda lame.” Kevin shrugged. 

“It’s not lame, it happens to everyone.” Dan replied.

“Really?” Kevin gasped.

“Of course, it’s natural.” Dan said.

“Arin told me that if you can’t sleep...you tell stories…” Kevin explained.

“Oh? You want a story?” Danny grinned.

“Um...is Brian gonna wake up on me?” Kevin whimpered, glancing over to the ninja.

“No, he’s out.” Dan giggled.

“Oh…” Kevin sighed.

Kevin then grabbed a sleeping bag before getting settled on the floor.

“Alright, now this story is real life. It’s so amazing that it’ll blow your pants off!” Dan began.

“Um….” Kevin mumbled. 

“Sorry...anyway...a few years ago...maybe two or three....there were two gems bound to escape home world!” Danny went on.

“Oh...were they you and Brian?” Kevin guessed.

“Well...yeah…” Dan frowned. 

“Then what?” Kevin wondered. 

( 3 years ago….)

Rushing towards the controls, Dan could feel everything speeding up like mad. Brian was out cold on the floor and Danny had to gain control of the ship.

“You fucking piece of shit!” Danny shouted, trying to figure this out.

An enemy vessel had followed them from home world and was determined to kill them. They had damaged the small ship they stole and Dan had to get control before they could catch them. Brian did the driving so Dan was pretty much lost now. Finally getting a grip for it, Dan noticed a strange portal and bit his lip.

“Welp….here we go!” Dan smiled as the small ship zoomed into the portal.

The vessel stopped, knowing not to follow them since it was most likely that they died in there. However, the portal was some form of time vortex that just spat them out near a planet called Earth. Unable to stand, Dan had fallen over the console and could hear the beeping of the alarm. 

“Crash is imminent, unable to escape gravity, ship will overheat and explode due to damage in 15 seconds.”

Panic forming, Dan bolted up and stumbled over to Brian.

“Come on….we need to bail!” Dan stated.

The singer instantly picked up Brian and began to dash over to the doors. They didn’t need air for certain periods of time so they’d survive in space! The only question was….could they survive the fall?! Dan quickly pressed the button, sucking the two of them out into space instantly.

Danny could see Brian had escaped his grip but he had to grab him. He reached out but gasped as the ship exploded behind them. Everything rushed together like mad and Dan could feel his entire being falling into earth. He had no idea where Brian was but he just hoped they’d both be alive in the end. Seconds seemed like dreadfully long hours but that’s when it all came to a stop. Everything turned white and then black with the world falling silent.

Nothing moved anymore. Skipping along the sand, a younger Ross picked up a sea shell with interest. Being a new gem, Ross wasn’t very used to everything Earth had to offer. He was happy but sometimes he wished he’d make more friends. Humans were sort of strange so Ross didn’t bother with them. 

“Huh?” Ross mumbled. 

Seeing some kind of flying object, Ross then recalled a shooting star.

“Oh! Suzy told me about those! You close your eyes and make a wish!” Ross beamed.

The young gem then shut his eyes, whispering his wish to only himself. When he opened his eyes he found the star coming right for him.

“And….I wish it wouldn’t hit me!” Ross cried before bolting away as the object slammed into the sand.

Ross ended up falling to the ground, sand getting in his mouth to boot.

“Ugh...gross!” Ross coughed, sitting up slowly.

The young gem then stood up before turning around with a gasp.

“Holy….oh my god!” Ross exclaimed.

Before his eyes, Ross saw a fallen man with short curly brown hair. He was wearing some kind of blue spandex outfit with a dark blue cape. He appeared to be pretty damaged and he wasn’t moving either.

“Uh….Arin! Barry! Suzy! Holly! Help! Help!” Ross screamed, rushing to the house.

“What’s wrong Ross?” Suzy asked.

“Some...some guy! He came from the sky!” Ross stated.

“I did hear a loud crash…” Barry noted.

“Let’s go.” Arin urged.

With that, the group headed outside and instantly ran over to the fallen man. 

“Is he human?” Suzy wondered. 

“No human would dress like that.” Barry laughed.

“I like it….” Ross frowned.

“You said he came from the sky?” Holly questioned.

“Uh huh! At first I thought he was a shooting star….but...he wasn’t.” Ross explained.

“Shooting stars happen at night Ross.” Suzy reminded him.

“Oh….” Ross whimpered.

Arin then carefully turned the man over onto his back and gasped.

“He’s got a gem!” Arin exclaimed.

“Oh! It’s a red one!” Ross smiled. 

“A gem came from space? I thought they never leave home world….” Holly mumbled.

“It’s very rare….” Barry frowned. 

“His gem isn’t cracked...I think...so that’s good.” Arin sighed.

“He must be hurt from the fall.” Suzy chimed in.

“He might just be dead.” Barry said.

“If he was he’d just be a gem.” Suzy retorted.

“We can’t just leave him here.” Arin shrugged.

“Sure we can.” Barry laughed.

“Aw come on! He looks so cool! He’s gotta be friendly!” Ross smiled.

“Ross is right, we help others...and never turn away someone in need.” Suzy stated. 

“Yeah!” Ross cheered. 

With that, the group brought the man inside. They quickly got him settled on the couch while Suzy cleaned up his wounds and put some bandages on him. 

“He should be ok, I’ll grab some healing water from the healing ponds later if he gets worse.” Suzy explained.

“Good idea.” Barry nodded.

“So….why’s he dressed like that?” Arin wondered.

“I don’t know, but I like it! He looks funny!” Ross grinned.

“Funny isn’t always good.” Barry sighed.

“But it’s a good kinda funny.” Ross frowned.

“Whatever, he’s gone once he’s better.” Barry stated.

“Why?” Ross gasped. 

“Because we don’t need any hobos.” Barry stated.

“He could become one of us…” Suzy suggested.

“Not someone from home world…” Barry grumbled. 

“Why not? We’re from home world too.” Arin retorted.

“He’s different…” Barry mumbled.

“You haven’t even talked to him.” Arin laughed. 

“Barry, I know you’re not fond of gems from home world….but this gem needs our help.” Suzy stated.

“And what about me? I’m from home world too, does me being left behind just make me more likeable?” Holly retorted, crossing her arms.

“We should talk to him like Arin said, I’m sure he’s super nice!” Ross bounced. 

“I don’t need to...they’re all the same!” Barry snapped before leaving the room.

“I need to rest, so...all of you try to behave.” Holly sighed, leaving as well.

“I’ll go grab some healing water...just in case.” Suzy mumbled before vanishing on the warp pad.

“Ross, why don’t you go get some food in town?” Arin suggested.

“Me? Really!?” Ross gasped.

“Sure, you gotta learn somehow.” The grump laughed.

“What should I get?’ Ross wondered. 

“Well….just get stuff….I’m sure this guy will be hungry later.” Arin said, handing Ross some money.

“Ok!” He grinned before rushing out of the house.

“Wow….I hope he isn’t that hyper later in life….” Arin mumbled to himself.

Arin then glanced over to the sleeping man to see he was mumbling his sleep. Curious, Arin slowly moved over to the couch in interest.

“No...the….no...it...you can’t…” He whimpered, cold sweat forming. 

“Um...maybe I should wake him up….” Arin whispered.

Reaching his hand out, Arin was about to wake him when he suddenly burst up screaming.

“Ah….ah….I….where….” He mumbled. 

“Um...hi…” Arin waved.

“Ah! Who...who are you!?” He snapped.

“I’m Arin.” The grump laughed. 

“Arin...um...I’m Dan...or Danny.” Dan frowned.

“Nice to meet you!” Arin smiled, shaking his hand.

“Uh...what’re you doing?” Danny asked.

“Dude...it’s a handshake.” Arin giggled.

“Handshake?” Dan repeated. 

“Duh! It’s like a normal thing!” Arin replied.

“Where am I?” Dan asked.

“Earth...or...really...California…” Arin told him.

“Oh...so that’s where I ended up.” Danny laughed slightly. 

“You sure took a fall...what happened?” Arin inquired.

“We were trying to escape from home world….it was just….we made it this far...and then….” Dan began before gasping.

“What’s wrong?” Arin frowned.

“Brian! Oh god...he….he….he was out cold...and….he could be anywhere! Oh my god...what if he’s dead!? He’s...he’s my partner...he….” Dan rambled as Arin gripped his shoulders.

“Dude! Calm down.” Arin urged, seeing the panic in his eyes.

“But….he...he could be dead….Brian...he’s….” Dan whimpered, tears forming.

“Look...if you keep worrying you’ll only hurt yourself more. I’m sure this Brian guy is just fine. We’ll look together...I promise.” Arin stated.

Dan nodded slowly before wincing in pain. “Ah...god...my head…” He mumbled before laying back down.

“You need to rest.” Arin urged.

Dan nodded again before quickly slipping back to sleep.

“Well...he knows what sleep is at least…” Arin sighed.

Then again….Arin did know that somehow sleep helped them too. In fact, it would be a strange alternative to going inside their gems. Suddenly, Suzy appeared on the warp pad with a few small bottles of healing water. 

“How’s it going?” She asked. 

“He woke up for a bit.” Arin replied. 

“Really?! What’d he say?” Suzy gasped.

“His name is Dan and he escaped home world. But he lost his partner Brian in the crash.” Arin explained.

“Well at least we know something now.” Suzy sighed, putting the water away. 

“He seemed kinda worried…” Arin mumbled. 

“About this Brian guy?” Suzy guessed.

“Yeah...he said they were partners...but I’ve never seen gems care that much about their partners….” Arin admitted.

“Well it’s rare.” Suzy admitted. 

“But I’m pretty sure he mean partner like friend or best friend.” Arin laughed.

“Duh, what else would he be talking about?” Suzy blushed.

“Hey Suzy...um...I think he’s got bruises on him.” Arin noted.

“Huh? Did we just not see them earlier?” Suzy wondered.

Suzy then moved over to the couch to see the many bruises. Danny’s head had a dark bruise on it with a even deeper cut near it. His legs also looked a bit damaged with many bruises and small cuts on them. As far as other wounds went, this was what they could see right now.

“Man...we’re pretty dumb if we didn’t notice this before.” Arin laughed.

“We just got caught up in the moment is all.” Suzy blushed. 

After a while, Ross returned with the food and the night went on into the morning. Arin was surprised Danny could sleep for so long….but then again he was in bad shape. Within no time, Dan awoke again to see more people this time.

“Well….I guess it’s a party now….” Dan mumbled.

“These are my friends...or family..or something.” Arin said.

“I’m Suzy.” Suzy smiled. “Holly.” Holly waved.

“Barry….” Barry grumbled. “My name’s Ross!” Ross cheered. 

“Yeah...um...we’re kinda team of gems protecting earth from broken gems and all that.” Arin laughed.

“Oh….pretty cool.” Dan replied.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Suzy frowned.

“Huh? Um...I like it…” Danny admitted. 

“Weird tastes….” Suzy whispered.

“Can you leave now?” Barry questioned.

“Um...I could...I don’t wanna be a bother…plus Brian could be anywhere.” Danny explained.

“Good, then go.” Barry smiled. 

“Barry! He’s in no shape to leave! Plus he’s still wounded!” Suzy snapped. 

“Why? He said he’d be fine.” Barry frowned.

“But I like him….can’t he stay?” Ross pouted.

“No I’m fine, really it’s ok.” Dan reassured them.

The singer then tried to stand but only fell to his knees. Arin rushed to his side, helping him back on the couch.

“See? He can’t even walk without falling down!” Suzy stated.

“I’m sorry, really I’m fine.” Dan mumbled. 

“Shut up, you’re staying here and that’s final!” Arin ordered. 

“Arin!” Barry gasped.

“What? He’s nice and it’s wrong to just throw him out.” Arin retorted. 

“Yay! He can stay!” Ross grinned.

“Are you sure? I mean...I could leave once I’m ok.” Dan frowned.

“Then do that.” Barry grumbled.

“If you wanna stay after you’ve recovered then it’s fine.” Arin told him.

“And if he’s just useless?” Barry asked.

“No one is useless...even Dan could be useful.” Suzy retorted.

“Oh! I….I have healing voice!” Dan chimed in.

“You’re a healer?” Holly inquired.

“Woah!” Ross gasped. 

“Yeah...my voice heals wounds...but not my own...kinda weird how it works.” Danny laughed.

“We need a healer….” Suzy whispered.

“No we don’t!” Barry snapped.

“We do.” Holly frowned. 

“Hey...um...can you fix Holly’s eyes?” Ross asked. 

“Oh….um...what’s wrong with them?” Dan wondered.

Holly then moved her dress’ shoulder down a bit to reveal a crack in her gem. 

“I can’t use too much energy...and...the healing water didn’t completely work for me for some reason.” Holly admitted.

Holly then walked over to Dan as Ross followed.

“So...can you fix her?” Ross wondered.

Dan then sighed, clearing his throat before he began to sing. The tune was something they had never heard and his voice was amazing. Within seconds of singing, Holly’s gem began to heal right up and her eyes returned to normal.

“I...I can see again! You...you’re awesome!” Holly smiled.

“Yeah!” Ross cheered, wrapping Holly into a hug.

“See? He’s amazing.” Arin told Barry.

“Whatever...he’s ok…” Barry sighed.

“Thank you Dan...it means a lot to us.” Suzy said.

“No problem.” Dan replied. 

“Hey! You ever play a video game?” Ross asked.

“No.” Dan admitted.

“What!? No! We gotta play ‘em all! All the good ones anyway...it’ll be amazing!” Ross beamed.

“Heh...ok…” Dan giggled. 

“You’ll get used to Ross.” Arin told him. 

“I can tell.” Dan mumbled.

“Are you hungry?” Suzy asked.

“Um...gems don’t need to eat.” Danny told her.

“Well...food’s good anyway.” Suzy shrugged.

“I’m ok.” Dan said.

“Where is this buddy of yours?” Holly asked.

“I don’t know...we...we got separated in the crash...and...he was...it…” Dan began but stopped. 

The singer slowly moved his hands into his hair, fear rushing right into him as all the events hit him like a brick. The group could see his distress and they knew this wasn’t good. Breathing rapidly, Arin gripped Dan’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. 

“Danny listen to me, Brian is fine. We’ll look for him together, remember? I promised you and I never go back on those kinda things.” Arin stated. 

“R-Really? You...you mean it?” Dan sniffled.

“Of course! Besides how else are we gonna be friends? I wanna help you.” Arin smiled.

“F-Friend? Me?” Dan whimpered.

“Yeah, life without friends is like a crime.” Arin laughed.

“Y-Yeah…” Dan blushed.

“I’m your friend too!” Ross cheered.

“Same here.” Suzy added. 

“Likewise with me.” Holly grinned.

“Meh...I’ll be your friend….” Barry sighed.

“T-Thanks...you guys are too nice.” Dan sniffled.

After that, things seemed to move on and calm down. Dan gave a detailed description of what Brian looked like so they could begin looking while Dan rested up. Suzy gave him some healing water for his wounds but it wasn’t enough to fix the leg and head wounds.

Those were still in bad shape and would take some time to heal up. In the meantime, Dan was able to spend time with each of the gems. They were so nice in showing him new things, it just made him smile. Smiling was something Danny hadn’t done in some time. 

“And...you just press those buttons to move around the world.” Ross instructed.

Dan nodded, moving the little character on the screen. “Wow….” Dan mumbled.

“Oh! Kill those guys!” Ross gasped. 

Danny quickly figured out how to play as he kept moving onward. “What’s this game called?” Dan asked.

“Legend of Zelda.” Ross replied.

“Woah…” Danny whispered. 

Ross giggled at his reply, seeing he was pretty into it now. After that, Suzy showed him what a hairbrush and how to brush his hair.

“Hairbrushes are different on earth….” Dan remarked.

“Yeah, I guess they are.” Suzy giggled. 

“Suzy...what’s that ring on your finger mean?” Danny asked.

“This? Oh! It’s called an engagement ring.” Suzy explained.

“And what’s that mean?” Dan inquired.

“Well...it means I’m getting married at some point. It’s where two people vow to be together.” Suzy told him.

“Oh...that’s weird.” Dan frowned.

Once that was over, Holly showed him birds and even took him outside.

“Can you walk on your own?” Holly asked.

“Um...I wanna try.” Dan replied.

The singer attempted to walk normally but only grabbed the railing as Holly helped him up.

“It’s ok, at least you can move with someone’s help now.” Holly smiled.

“What’s that?” Dan gasped.

“A bird...but I call them birbs.” Holly said.

“Birbs? That’s silly.” Danny laughed.

Suddenly, one of the birds landed on Dan’s hand and rubbed up against his skin. 

“See? He likes you.” Holly giggled. “Woah…” Dan whispered. 

“There’s all kinds of animals on earth...but I like birds the most.” Holly admitted.

“They can fly…” Dan mumbled as the bird flew off of his hand. 

“Yeah, it’s marvelous.” Holly sighed.

Dan watched it move on into the sky but found tears forming. “Dan? You ok?” Holly asked. 

“Huh? Um...I don’t know…” Dan frowned, wiping away his tears.

After some time, Barry showed him what stuffed animals are.

“And it’s called a Pikachu.” Barry explained. Danny merely hugged it close to his frame and nodded. “I like it…” Dan mumbled.

“I figured...um...it’s good for hugging and snuggling….” Barry shrugged. 

“I see.” Danny whispered. 

Within no time, Arin showed Dan something called a hug. Dan had seen these before but physical affection wasn’t a big thing for him.

“This is weird….” Dan admitted, still hugging Arin.

“Well you let go at some point.” Arin sighed as Dan let go.

“Um….thanks.” Danny mumbled. “No problem man.” Arin smiled, sitting down next to him.

“I’m...I’m kinda worried...it’s been seven days...and...and...Brian hasn’t shown up.” Dan sighed.

“Well we’re looking, and you can come with us once you can walk.” Arin told him. 

“I wish I could walk now…” Dan pouted. 

“Well at least you can walk with somebody’s help.” Arin reminded him.

“I guess.” Dan frowned.

“So...do you have a weapon?” Arin asked.

“Hm? Um...it’s a sword.” Danny replied. 

“That’s good, mine is a cannon.” Arin smiled.

“Cool…” Dan mumbled.

“You’re pretty chill, I’m surprised.” Arin admitted.

“Oh...um...yeah...it’s weird. Before...I...I was just so silent...and I couldn’t do what I wanted...and it just made me so miserable.” Danny explained.

“Yeah...but you gotta do what makes you happy.” Arin replied.

“Yeah...and I wanna do that...and I’m happy here too.” Dan smiled.

Once the next day came, Arin woke up to see Dan sleeping on the couch. The singer had done a lot yesterday and needed the extra rest so Arin let him sleep. 

“Hey Arin….um…” Ross whimpered, walking inside the house.

“What’s wrong?” Arin asked, seeing Ross was clutching his arm.

“Um...I...I think I’m hurt.” Ross said, showing his wound as Arin rushed over.

“What happened? Who did this to you?” Arin questioned.

“I...I don’t know...some guy.” Ross sniffled as Arin began to bandage him up.

“Do you remember what he looked like?” The grump inquired. 

“No...but...but his eyes were kinda mean.” Ross frowned.

“That’s weird...humans can’t harm us and they aren’t very fast about it either.” Arin mumbled.

“He wasn’t human….” Ross replied.

Arin quickly got the others and explained what happened to Ross. Holly moved on to help fix his wound some more while the other three moved outside.

“Whoever this guy was….he’s gotta be around here.” Barry noted. 

“Ross walks to the beach in the morning….and over to that cliffside.” Suzy stated.

“Let’s check it out then.” Barry urged.

They quickly began to look around and saw the sand prints that looked like a fight happened. “Hm...weird.” Suzy mumbled.

Arin then slowly looked up at the cliffside before frowning. “Something's up….” Arin remarked. 

“He couldn’t have gone far.” Barry sighed.

“Barry’s right, besides not many people come onto our beach….maybe a fence would be nice.” Suzy admitted.

Arin kept looking up at the cliffside before something began to turn inside of him. Move! Move! Move! Gasping in shock, Arin pushed Barry and Suzy out of the way as someone jumped down onto the sand. 

“What the hell Arin!?” Barry snapped.

“Woah…” Arin mumbled.

“Who’s that?” Suzy wondered.

The three then got up and turned around to see a figure with red eyes. Before they could look him over, he appeared behind them and knocked them all out in one swoop. Quick to move, he dashed over to the house and kicked the door down. 

“Ah! He’s back!” Ross cried. 

Holly quickly got up, desperate to protect Ross.

“Stay back!” Holly warned.

The man merely glared at the two as he dashed behind Holly and kicked her down.

“Holly!” Ross screamed as the man threw Ross to the floor.

Anger present in his eyes, he turned to the couch to see Dan out cold. Dashing to his side, he quickly picked up Dan into his arms and noticed Holly was getting up.

“Hey! Let him go!” Holly ordered.

Not listening, he merely dashed out of the house as Holly and Ross followed. He kept running onward until he stopped. He was cornered by the other three and those two lovebirds.

“Let him go!” Ross stated. 

“Careful, he’s clearly able of doing more…” Barry said.

“Don’t make us hurt you.” Suzy frowned, summoning her weapon. 

“Yeah!” Arin chimed in, summoning his weapon too. 

“Just put him down and we can talk this out.” Holly tried.

The man merely glared at them all before Arin noticed his chest. A bloodstone was present on his chest and it was glowing in the sunlight.

“Wait….wait...are you...are you Ninja Brian?” Arin asked.

Responding to his name, Brian looked over at Arin. 

“You are! Dan’s been looking for you! He...he’s not in danger...so it’s ok.” Arin stated.

Brian merely looked down as Dan began to stir.

“He’s hurt Brian..and he needs to recover.” Suzy added.

“Look...I know you have no reason to trust us...but we took care of Dan. He likes it here...and….he said he was happy here.” Arin explained. 

Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, Brian headed back to the house as the group followed. An hour passed before Dan finally woke up to see Brian.

“Brian! Holy shit! You’re alive!” He grinned, wrapping Brian into a hug.

Brian merely looked around, unsure of what this was.

“Oh...that’s called a hug Ninja Brian.” Dan said, pulling away. 

“Your friend sure is...um...angry.” Suzy noted.

“He hurt my arm…” Ross whimpered.

“Ninja Brian can take down anybody.” Danny said. 

“The explains it…” Holly frowned.

“How’d you find Dan?” Arin asked.

Brian merely glared at the grump before rolling his eyes.

“Um...does your friend talk?” Arin inquired.

“Sure he does...just not around others.” Dan shrugged.

“I’ll admit….you’re pretty fast.” Barry laughed. 

Brian glanced over to Barry before moving over to Dan.

“Hm? What’s up?” Dan smiled.

Brian merely crossed his arms and looked down.

“Brian?” Dan frowned.

“Do you...are you happy here?” Brian asked.

“Oh, so he can speak.” Barry giggled. 

“Yeah...I think this place is awesome. And it’s much better than home world.” Danny grinned.

“Fine...then I’m staying too.” Brian sighed.

“Huh?! You too!?” Ross gasped. 

“Um...I don’t mind...just don’t attack us like that.” Suzy told him. 

“Yeah, he seems cool.” Arin said, patting Brian’s back. The ninja merely glared right at Arin as Dan laughed. 

(Present day…)

Danny looked over to Kevin, seeing he had gone to bed already.

“Huh...that was easy.” Dan shrugged.

The singer then looked over to see Brian had woken up.

“Hey buddy.” Danny waved.

Brian merely rubbed his head before sighing. “Are you still mad?” Brian asked.

“Huh?” Dan frowned. 

“I caused trouble...and I know I’m angry a lot...but...I’m sorry.” Brian admitted. 

“Something wrong?” Danny guessed. 

“Nothing, just felt like saying it...don’t get any ideas.” Ninja Brian grumbled. 

With that settled, Dan really did feel like he was happy now. Even telling his story to Kevin helped him a bit. And after all, Brian was slightly more open than ever before. Danny really knew that things were going to be alright, after all he had his friends.

(End….)


	16. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

The thought had always rung in Danny’s head but it only happened when he didn’t expect it. The very idea of fusion was scary but perhaps it was the past getting the better of him. Dan knew he could get emotional sometimes and lately fusion had become impossible. If it was ever suggested in battle, the singer managed to wiggle his way out of it. However, it was safe to say that pretty much everyone noticed this. His main targets to avoid were Arin and Ninja Brian. Normally fusion with either one of them would be fine, but recent events made it...difficult.

This fear was really beginning to mess with Dan and he wasn’t fond of it at all. It was another normal day when Danny awoke to see a plush mushed into his face.

“Uh...hi there.” Dan mumbled. 

“Pikachu says to stop being so sad.” Suzy said, pulling away the plush.

“Well Pikachu doesn’t know what I’m dealing with…” Dan sighed.

“Come on Dan, I hate seeing you like this.” Suzy frowned.

“It’s just...can you understand? I mean….if I get carried away I might get too angry or injure Arin….” Danny explained.

“Look Dan, I know fusion can be scary sometimes...but it’s all about learning from the experience.” Suzy told him.

“I suppose you’re right…” The singer mumbled.

“Come on...where’s that smile?” Suzy grinned.

“Nowhere….” Dan pouted.

Suzy, seeing the chance, began to tickle Dan while he burst out into laughter. 

“Oh god! Oh no! Help!” Dan said in between laughs.

“See? I found that smile!” Suzy declared.

“Oh yeah? Well...let’s see how you like it!” Danny giggled, tickling Suzy now.

“Ah! Dan! I’m telling Arin!” Suzy said while laughing.

Suddenly, the two laughed together as their gems began to glow like mad. That was when it all went white. The amount of time was unknown to them but when it all came back, they could see Brian and Ross’ surprised looks. 

“Uh….what happened?” Dan moaned.

“I don’t know…” Suzy admitted. 

“Um...are you...are you two like….having fun in there?” Ross whimpered. 

Jumping up, they turned around to the mirror to see that they had fused.

“Ah!” They exclaimed.

The fusion certainly was a sight to behold with them being around seven and half feet tall. They had four arms with one arm being coated in Suzy’s tattoos. Their hair was long just like Danny’s with blonde streaks that was like Suzy’s. Also part of the head of shaved in the exact same place Suzy’s is. One gem was on the neck while the other was on the stomach. They were also now wearing a sleeveless teal top with blue shorts and teal tights. Also Dan’s scar was over the left eyebrow as well.

“Holy fuck!” They shouted.

“I’ll say…” Ross giggled.

“We’re fucking badass!” The fusion declared.

“And tall….” Brian noted.

“What’s our name? Um...Doozy?” They guessed.

“Sounds appropriate.” Ross chuckled. 

“So...what now?” Dan asked.

“Well...I didn’t expect this to happen.” Suzy laughed.

“Um...what if...what if we….” Dan began.

“Dan...this is what I was talking about! Let’s just enjoy the experience!” Suzy urged. 

“Right...but if we do something wrong...we unfuse.” Danny stated. 

“Ok.” Suzy replied.

“Wait...so….um...what’s Arin gonna think?” Ross wondered.

“This is weird.” Brian admitted randomly.

Ideas forming, Doozy waited around for Arin to wake up. Brian and Ross had moved on by then and finally it began. Arin walked out of the temple doors, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Good morning…” He mumbled, grabbing some soda and gulping it down.

Doozy, seeing the chance, walked up behind him. “Hey there.” Doozy grinned as Arin blushed.

“Ah…” He stuttered, nearly dropping his cup. 

“What’s wrong? You said good morning and we just replied.” Doozy teased.

“Um...yeah...ah...Dan and Suzy...right?” Arin guessed.

“You bet.” They smiled.

“Uh huh….” Arin whispered.

“What’s wrong? You look flushed.” Doozy frowned, placing one hand on Arin’s forehead.

“Ah! Um...it’s nothing...I’m fit as a fiddle.” Arin rambled, trying to leave somehow.

“Hm...alright then.” Doozy shrugged, moving their hand away.

“Oh look! I see something I have to do outside!” Arin laughed before taking off.

“Huh...that was funny.” Dan admitted.

“Yeah...let’s do it again!” Suzy urged. 

(....)

It was the middle of the day when Arin began to make dirt castles in the sand. He had been spending a long time pondering the situation at hand. Suzy and Dan had never fused before and now….it made him flustered. He would blush like crazy and freeze up too.

 

Arin wasn’t certain if Doozy was awful….or attractive. After all, it was his wife...but it was also Dan! This was what kept Arin in a state of uncertainty. He refused to go back inside the house, they would confront him within no time. As if on cue, Arin could see a loaming shadow that made him shiver.

“Having fun babe?” Doozy smiled. 

“Ah….um….I don’t know….” Arin mumbled, looking away.

“You’ll get a sunburn if you sulk out here too long.” Doozy pointed out.

“Well maybe I wanna get a tan!” Arin retorted.

“No you don’t.” Doozy laughed.

“I could….maybe….” Arin whimpered. 

“Let’s go back inside, you’ve got mountains of dirt under those fingernails by now.” They said.

Not wanting to fight it, Arin followed Doozy into the house. Arin was just glad no one else was around, it made feel a little better. The grump soon moved to the sink, washing under his fingernails. While he did this, he could feel Doozy’s gaze set upon him. As Arin kept scrubbing, he tried to ignore the fusion.

His look was focused on the pouring water from the spout but soon his vision began to blur. He couldn’t tell if it was natural or not but everything felt far away. That was when it went blank. 

“Arin? Arin? Come on babe...wake up.” Doozy urged.

Snapping his eyes open, Arin looked up to see the fusion’s face filled with concern.

“Ah...what...what happened?” Arin wondered.

“You got overheated and blacked out, we knew sitting in the sun like that was dangerous.” Doozy sighed.

“Oh....that explains it…” Arin mumbled.

“Come on, let’s get you to the couch.” Doozy said, lifting up Arin with ease.

The grump then gasped, blushing like mad yet again. Arin kept trying to find the words but he only acted like a fish gasping for air. The fusion gently placed Arin onto the couch, setting a pillow behind his head. 

“There you go babe.” Doozy smiled.

“Uh...right…” Arin whispered. 

“Hmm...I think an ice pack should help.” Doozy told Arin.

Before Arin could reply, they walked over to the freezer and grabbed a chilled ice pack. Doozy then gently placed it onto Arin’s forehead as the grump laid back on his pillow. 

“Um...t-thanks…” Arin said. 

“Anytime.” Doozy replied.

Now there was an awkward silence among them while Arin attempted to calm down. However, being so close to Doozy was making him flush red.

“Arin, you’re red...are you sure you’re alright?” Doozy questioned, placing a hand on Arin’s cheek.

“Ah….yes! I’m fine…just dandy….” Arin laughed nervously. 

Seeing Arin’s mood instantly, Doozy smiled before gently caressing his neck line. This only made Arin freeze up as sweat rolled down his face.

“Ok, but you need to take better care of yourself babe.” Doozy sighed. 

“Ah...yes...yes…” Arin whimpered. 

“You’re so nervous, is something wrong?” Doozy frowned, touching Arin’s head with care. 

“No! Everything is good….just fine and good...and more good.” Arin chuckled nervously.

“Are you sure? You know...you can tell us anything.” Doozy said, inching closer to Arin’s face. 

That was when Arin snapped, he had had enough of this! He couldn’t keep getting flustered or he’d go crazy! Not wasting a second, Arin quickly planted a kiss on Doozy’s lips. The fusion blinked in pure shock before Arin pulled back and the two unfused. Suzy was laughing like mad on the floor while Danny was curled up in a ball.

“Nice job babe.” Suzy giggled. 

“Never...never do that again….” Dan muttered.

“You two are too much….” Arin admitted.

“Awww….but it was so much fun.” Suzy grinned.

“It was fun until Arin kissed me….” Danny whimpered.

With the strange event behind them, somehow the gems moved on with Arin feeling much better in general. 

(End…)


	17. Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

No could have expected this to develop into the current situation, but now it was unstoppable. One small mistake had sent it all into a downward spiral of madness. Now the question remained...what to do? Panicked breathing echoed down the long hallway as Ross dashed down the path. In his left hand, he was holding onto Danny’s wrist with the singer trying to follow.

Dan’s eyes were currently a dark shade of red and his gem's color kept fading softly.

“Come on, come on, come on….” Ross muttered, glancing about.

There were no signs of any turns and the exit wasn’t even visible anymore.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Ross cursed, anger rising. It was hard enough to drag a half out of it Danny, but now there was nowhere else to turn.

“Um….um...come on there’s gotta be something!” Ross complained.

“Two steps left.” Dan muttered. Following Dan’s advice, Ross moved over and now noticed an open pathway.

“Come on Dan.” Ross urged as they kept moving.

The new path had led them to a giant open area with open holes on the far wall. 

“There! We just need to get to the wall across the room!” Ross smiled. Suddenly, Dan stopped as blood trickled down his nose which made Ross frown. 

“Oh no….Dan come on! We’re almost there!” Ross stated. “Ah….I….we….it…” Dan whimpered. 

“Come on Dan, you can fight this! I fucking need you! You’re my best friend…” Ross admitted. 

(Five hours ago…)

As the grumps stepped into the large temple, everything appeared to be in order so far.

“So this is...what again?” Markiplier asked.

“It’s the dusk temple, we don’t use it anymore though.” Suzy replied. 

“What’s it for?” Kevin wondered. 

“Well, in the older days. It was used for training grounds for gems.” Suzy explained.

“It doesn’t look like a training ground…” Markiplier laughed.

“Don’t be fooled, this thing is dangerous.” Barry grinned.

“This place sucks.” Holly grumbled.

“Only because you couldn’t pass the first level.” Ross teased.

“Whatever…” Holly sighed. 

“So why are we here?” Kevin asked.

“Lately it’s been acting up, and we don’t know why.” Arin shrugged.

“We thought it was a broken gem...but the temple isn’t active.” Suzy said.

“And we’re all here...for what?” Danny laughed.

“Because you had nothing better to do.” Barry replied. 

“This is my first mission! I’m really excited!” Kevin grinned.

“And you won’t see any action, this place is pretty silent.” Barry added.

“I’m just glad to go with you guys.” Kevin giggled.

“Looks like the stand is missing the gem.” Suzy noted.

“That’s odd...it should keep it in track but without it...it just loses motive.” Barry frowned. 

“That’s not good.” Suzy mumbled. “If it loses track too much...it could bother the area outside.” Arin stated.

“We need to stabilize it.” Suzy ordered. “But how? The gem we put here vowed to watch it over forever….” Arin snapped.

While the group began to discuss a plan, the others looked about in boredom. Ninja Brian however, could see Dan’s change in mood.

“Hey...something wrong?” Brian whispered.

“Huh? Um...just....my head’s kinda foggy is all.” Dan admitted. 

“Maybe we should go back…” Brian suggested. 

“No, I’ll be fine.” Dan replied.

“Fine...but you tell if we need to book it.” Brian sighed.

“Um….so how did you meet the grumps?” Mark asked Kevin. 

“Oh! The grumps raised me so I’ve been here so a long time I guess...” Kevin explained.

“But...aren’t you a new gem?” Mark guessed. “Um...I guess so. It’s weird.” Kevin shrugged.

“So can we see that new movie when we get home?” Ross wondered. “You can wait til it comes out on Netflix.” Holly said.

“But that takes forever!” Ross whined. 

As the talking went on, Dan began to feel anxiety build. He had no idea why it was happening but he would glance over to the stand sometimes. It was almost like....something was off. Everyone caught up in their own things, Dan moved over to the stand. Without any idea as to why, Danny then touched the stand. Instantly, his eyes turned red and his gem began to glow.

“Dan!” Brian gasped. “Dan?!” Arin exclaimed.

His hair began to flow up into the air as the temple walls rotated like crazy. Energy was crossing up onto Danny’s hand, burning the sleeve on his outfit.

“Ah! Hah...ah….AHHHHHHHHH!” Danny screamed.

“What the hell!?” Kevin cried. “Oh dear…” Holly whispered.

“What’s going on!?” Mark shouted. “Oh fuck….” Ross mumbled.

Dan merely kept screaming as the energy began to burn his skin on his arm.

“Danny!” Brian snapped, grabbing Dan by his other hand.

As he did this, a burst of energy forced Brian back onto the floor. “What the fuck!?” Brian roared.

“The temple is trying to use Dan as a host! We have to get him away from it!” Suzy stated.

Without any idea in mind, Mark instantly dashed to Dan’s side. He then grabbed Dan by his stomach and pulled him back with such a force that the two ended up falling down. Dan was free but his eyes were still red and his gem’s glow was dim. 

“Are you ok?” Arin asked.

“I think so.” Mark winced, getting up slowly. “Dan? Can you hear us?” Arin wondered.

Danny didn’t respond, he merely kept gasping for air in response to the pain.

“Um...guys…” Kevin whimpered.

As the group looked up, they could see the temple walls shifting around. The entire place began to rumble before everyone fell down. The floor began to crack and soon they all fell into the training grounds. No one had any idea how long it was, but Ross woke up first. He glanced about to see Dan lying nearby. 

“Dan!” Ross gasped, rushing to his side. Danny appeared to be out of it with the burn on his arm looking worse. 

“Um...ok...we need to move...the training grounds are made to stop you from leaving.” Ross stated.

As if the temple was alive, the floor began to cave in which made Ross scream in fear. Having no time for games, he got Dan onto his feet and they began to running with Ross in the lead. 

(Present Time….)

Ross kept dragging Dan along, hoping to get to the wall in time. However, Dan wasn’t making this easy at all. He kept tripping so Ross had to help him back up and make sure he wasn’t blacking out. Whatever the temple did to him, it wasn’t good at all. The holes on the wall led to a backway that could take them back up to the outside. Now if they could get there...then maybe they’d be ok.

“Come on Dan, it’s just a little bit away.” Ross urged.

The two kept moving but Dan’s legs suddenly gave out. “Oh damn it!” Ross cursed.

Having no other choice, Ross grabbed Dan and did his best to carry him in his arms. “We’re getting out here together!” Ross stated, bursting down the way. Now this would be an issue, he had to get Dan and himself into the hole before it was too late. Each step took more life out of him and carrying the singer wasn’t easy. It took all of his strength to not drop him and he wasn’t strong like Brian or Suzy.

But this was his best friend and he had to save his life! With one last dash, Ross jumped into the hole before it all went blank. Mere seconds passed before Ross woke up again. They were inside the passageway and now they just had to walk to the slide out of here! “Dan! Dan come on!” Ross urged. The gem then stopped, seeing Dan gasping and wincing in pain. He had tears rolling down his face and his gem was very dull now.

“Ok...um...does your arm hurt?” Ross guessed. 

“Y-Yes…” He whimpered. 

Ross then sighed, ripping cloth off of his shirt. Careful with his movements, Ross tied a makeshift bandage around Dan’s burn. 

“How’s that?” Ross asked. “Better.” Dan sighed.

“Looks like your nose stopped bleeding.” Ross smiled. “Good.” Danny mumbled.

“Your gem is really dark now…” Ross frowned. “Hey Ross…” Danny coughed.

“Yeah?” Ross replied. “What’s it like to die?” Danny asked. 

“Huh!?” Ross whimpered, tears forming.

“I don’t know what it’s like...but….I can’t even see anymore.” Dan smiled weakly.

“Come on...you’ll be fine! We...we’re gonna get home...and...and...we’ll play games….and you’ll make music...and….you’ll be fine…” Ross sniffled.

“Thanks Ross.” Dan coughed.

It was clear the the temple was feeding off his Dan’s energy and he was very close to running out. He had already lost his vision so that meant he was close to his gem cracking. Ross had to get him out and fast! But the question remained...what about everyone else? Not wanting to waste anymore time, Ross helped Dan onto his feet again. 

“I can’t carry you again, can you walk?” Ross questioned. “I think so.” Dan said. 

“We have plenty of time...so...let’s just get to the slide.” Ross smiled.

With that, the two began their walk with Dan remaining silent. Ross did his best to not tear up again but seeing Dan like this was heart breaking. For so long, Dan had been his friend and he had never seen him like this. He always smiled and did his best to be in a good mood. Even though he’d have his moments, Ross knew that Dan was strong.

‘Hey Dan...will you be my friend?’ Ross’ voice echoed.

‘Huh? Sure! Why wouldn’t I?’ Dan’s voice laughed.

‘Well...people say I’m kind of annoying so….’ Ross’ voice whimpered.

‘Look some people may think that...but at the core...you’re an amazing guy.’ Dan’s voice stated. 

‘Thanks Danny.’ Ross’ voice giggled.

Suddenly, Ross gasped to see that they had made it to the slide. “We did it!” Ross cheered. 

“Did we?” Dan questioned, looking around. 

“Yes Dan, we made it!” Ross smiled.

“I feel...um...not good.” Dan frowned.

“What? Well we’re just about out!” Ross urged.

“Ah...ah!” Dan gasped.

Ross then glanced down, seeing that Dan’s gem was completely black. “Oh fuck….” Ross whispered.

“Ah….ah...I...I can’t feel anything…” Dan admitted. 

“Um...ok! Come on Dan!” Ross said, picking up Dan again.

Within seconds, the two went down the slide together and soon landed outside onto the grass. Dan was face down onto the grass while Ross slowly got up. “Dan!” Ross gasped. The gem carefully turned the singer over onto his back to see his eyes were now black along the gem.

“Ah...oh no...oh no…” Ross muttered.

Ross glanced up, seeing that the temple was slowly returned to normal. This meant that Dan being outside was helping so perhaps the others could escape on their own. Now that problem was Dan, if he didn’t go inside of his gem then he’d die.

“Dan! Go inside your gem, it’s the only way!” Ross pleaded.

“I...I...I’m sorry…” Dan sniffled before vanishing and leaving only the gem.

Tears flowing down Ross’ face, he picked up the gem and carefully held it to his chest. Ross couldn’t hide his sobs anymore, he began to cry like a child. This whole ordeal was taking a toll on him and now it had made him completely down. He just kept sobbing until his throat was sore and his eyes stung.

“Ross!?” Suzy gasped.

Looking up, Ross saw the group was out of the temple. Brian was carrying an injured Barry while Kevin held onto Markiplier’s arm. 

“What happened?” Arin questioned. 

“It...Dan...he….he…” Ross sobbed, showing the black gem to them. “Oh no...oh fuck..” Arin whispered.

“This is bad.” Suzy frowned. “His gem is completely black…” Holly noted.

“We need to get him to the healing pool.” Suzy stated.

After a few interruptions, the group brought the black gem to the healing pool. Ross slowly set Dan’s gem into the water and moved back.

“Now we wait…” Arin sighed. “What does a black gem mean?” Kevin wondered.

“It means a gem is very close to death. It’s worse than being a broken gem.” Suzy frowned.

“Oh...um...will Dan be ok?” Kevin questioned. 

“He should, the healing pool will return him to full health within time.” Suzy nodded.

“Are you alright Ross?” Arin inquired.

“I don’t know...I just...watching Dan grow so weak...it was….it was scary.” Ross admitted.

“Yeah...I understand. It is scary...but...it just means you care about him. He’ll be fine.” Arin smiled. 

“I hope so...it just...nevermind.” Ross mumbled, crossing his arms.

The group began to wait around and soon six hours went by. Kevin returned to the house to sleep and Arin had to tend to Barry so he left too. So now it was Suzy and Ross with a long silence.

“Are you alright?” Suzy asked. “No.” Ross admitted. 

“Do you wanna talk?” Suzy inquired. “I just...Suzy...he asked if I knew what it was like to die.” Ross sighed. 

“Wow...he must’ve felt bad.” Suzy frowned.

“He just….I was scared...and I still am.” Ross sniffled.

“This is really getting to you…” Suzy mumbled. 

“I know...it sucks.” Ross grumbled.

“You should talk to him about it.” Suzy suggested.

“Maybe.” Ross whispered.

Suddenly, the two looked up to see Dan’s gem floating out of the pool. The gem was a bright red again and it began to shift into a familiar form. Before their eyes, Dan reappeared in his Sexbang outfit but different. It fitted his form better but it wasn’t as tight and there was sparkles all over it. He also had a red cape with tennis shoes on his feet.

“Danny!” Ross beamed. “Wow! You look awesome.” Suzy smiled.

“Woah…that sure was a trip.” Dan laughed.

“Are you ok?” Ross inquired. 

“I feel great.” Dan said. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Ross asked.

“Um...actually...what did happen?” Dan frowned, ruffling his long hair.

“Oh…” Ross whispered. “Let’s just get home, we’ll tell you later.” Suzy stated.

After that, Dan was filled in on the basics but Ross didn’t open up about their experience. He couldn’t bring himself to tell the singer about what happened. Maybe after time he could open about it, but for now...it was just too painful to speak of. 

(End….)


	18. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie

Being tasked with buying video games was annoying for Danny, or rather going into town made him nervous. Especially with what happened before or rather a few years ago. Even if they were going to be safe now, Dan still got nerves. Luckily, Arin decided to come with him for support. The two were trying to pick out a few games for free since there was a sale at the video game store.

“How about Kirby?” Arin suggested, showing off the DS game.

"Hmmmm..you got any other choices?" Danny replied.

“Well we have Mario Preschool or some stupid shit, a Barbie game, and something called Burger Time.” Arin sighed.

“The only thing that sounds somewhat sane is Burger Time.” Dan chuckled. 

Arin nodded and laughed "Burger Time it is. Let's get this and get back home before we got the whole group comin' after us."

“Yes please.” Dan mumbled.

Within no time, the two gems got the games and soon returned home. “Welcome home.” Kevin greeted.

"S'up Kevin?" Arin said, ruffling Kevin's hair playfully. “The sky.” Holly chimed in, sitting on the counter.

“I’m sorry, is your name Kevin?” Arin joked.

Kevin and Holly smirked, as Danny plopped the bag of games on the counter. “Oh! Oh! Oh! Did you get Shovel Knight!?” Ross beamed, jumping around like a kid.

“Yes, but you already own it, man.” Arin frowned. 

“But not for the 3DS I don’t!” Ross grinned, trying to grab the game from the bag.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold it pal" Arin laughed, moving the bag before Ross could reach in for the game.

"Wait your turn, I'm passing them out. Jeez Ross. You were going all bloodthirsty just now." Danny smiled.

“Hey...Brian’s the bloodthirsty one.” Ross pouted.

Speaking of Brian, the ninja entered the open area with his usual look of disinterest.

“Speak of the devil.” Ross muttered. 

Ninja Brian was about to exit the room until Danny called out "Hey Brian, you wanna see the sweet games we bought?"

Turning back around, Brian shrugged his shoulders before taking in the offer. “Here is that Bird dating game you asked for, Holly.” Dan said, handing it to her.

“Yes! Finally!” She grinned.

“You have a serious problem.” Kevin stated.

"It’s not a problem. It’s a healthy affection for the bird race. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some pigeons to match make." Holly retorted, leaving the room within seconds.

“And here’s a fun little learn to count game for Kevin.” Dan grinned, handing the item to Kevin.

“Guys...I’m not three years old!” Kevin blushed.

"Oh, we know. We just wanted to screw with you." Arin laughed.

“Arin you can’t even do simple math.” Kevin grumbled. 

“I totally can! Ask me anything!” The grump boasted.

“What’s 2,445 minus 854?” Kevin wondered, grinning.

“Um...uh...shut up!” Arin retorted, not good at math or at least not in his head.

“I rest my case.” Kevin sighed.

"Pffff like I care about dumb old math. No one needs that shit when they get older! Only nerds need it! Like Barry!" Arin defended, crossing his arms like a child.

“Nothing’s wrong with being good at math.” Barry chimed in, reading a comic on the couch.

"Only nerds like Dinkles need math.” Ross giggled.

“Ross, Dinkles is not even real so he’d be terrible at math since he’s fiction!” Arin retorted.

“And of course Arin got Kirby.” Dan said, handing the game to the grump.

“Thank you...no one needs math for Kirby.” Arin pouted.

Dan laughed as Ninja Brian, despite his disinterest at first, spotted a game in the bag and took it out to examine it. 

" And this one?" He mumbled.

“Something called Burger Time.” Danny told him.

Kevin leaned over and looked at the box before speaking up "Oh yeah, I heard about this game!"

“Hmm...it sounds like a challenge.” Brian admitted.

“What challenge? It’s just called Burger Time.” Arin chuckled.

“Give it a try.” Dan urged. “Fine.” Brian whispered, walking off to the TV. 

“Hey guys, did you get it!?” Mark asked, bursting into the open area.

“Yes mister 'I’m late to the train of games'.” Arin smiled.

“Yes Mark, we found Fatal Frame 2.” Dan laughed, handing it over.

“You know that’s a scary game right?” Arin asked Mark. 

“Duh, I gotta make a video playing something.” Markiplier grinned.

Suddenly, Danny glanced over to see Brian setting up Burger Time. All of a sudden, the TV glimmered as the sounds of 8-bit music filled the open area. Arin, Kevin, Mark and Danny all gathered around the couch as Ninja Brian pressed 'New Game'. When the game started, the group sat and watched as Brian started to plow his way through the first stage.

“Holy crap, you’re good.” Mark smiled.

“He’s just lucky.” Arin replied. 

“Nice work Ninja Brian, I didn’t know you liked many video games.” Dan laughed.

"They aren't too hard." Brian admitted, as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. 

“Well while I’d love to watch this, I’m gonna go read in my room.” Barry spoke up, getting off of the couch.

“Yeah whatever.” Arin said, not very focused.

“Don’t be so sour Barry, don’t you wanna stay with us?” Mark smiled. 

“No, I can’t even hear myself think over you guys.” Barry grumbled, walking away.

During this, Ross decided to snatch his new copy of Shovel Knight and run into his room. Danny, however, noticed this but didn’t care since Brian was having fun with his new game. And he was enjoying the show.

“Dude, you’re making your way through level 2.” Arin stated.

"It only took him, like, 4 minutes!" Mark exclaimed.

“This is boring.” Kevin yawned.

“No it’s not, Kevin! Brian is like a wizard right now!” Arin grinned as Kevin rolled his eyes.

Danny smiled at his ninja friend's impressive skills. It was a rare sight to have Brian enjoying something since he mostly stayed to himself. Perhaps he was making an effort to express his emotions more, even if it was the simple ones.

“Well I’m glad you like the game Brian.” Dan admitted, patting Brian’s shoulder. 

“Dude! Level 3? Holy fuck!” Arin laughed. Mark chuckled "At this rate, he'll be finished with this thing by tomorrow!"

“Well I’m going to train, because video games can’t teach me to summon my weapon.” Kevin stated. 

“Sure, whatever man.” Arin mumbled. “Have fun.” Mark replied.

Kevin merely rolled in eyes in return, knowing they were fixed to watching Brian.

“They can’t watch him play it all night…” Kevin grumbled. 

(...)

Sure enough, the next morning came and Kevin walked out with a yawn to find a truly sad sight. Arin, Mark and Danny were passed out around and on the couch as Brian kept playing the game. His fingers moved faster than Kevin had ever seen any of the Grumps play, and Brian's eyes were still fixed to the screen. Upon closer examination, Kevin could spot strains of red in Brian’s eyes.

“Geez, when I said you can’t do this...I didn’t expect it to actually happen.” Kevin complained.

“Huh? What?” Arin gasped, waking up with Mark cuddled next to him.

Mark woke up as well before inching away from Arin awkwardly.

“Oh, is he still going?” Mark yawned, scratching his short beard.

“Looks that way...um...but aren’t you back at Level 1?” Arin questioned. 

“I already beat the game but now I want to beat my highscore.” Brian replied simply.

Kevin leaned over the couch to see Danny in a twisted mess of blankets, and as he gently shook him awake. 

Danny quickly awoke and in a daze cried out "GAHHH AMALTHEA, I-" he looked around at the room as all the Grumps and Mark gave him confusion-mixed expressions with hints of slight fear.

“Who’s Amalthea?” Arin asked. “N-Nobody…” Dan blushed.

“Isn’t that the Unicorn’s name in The Last Unicorn?” Mark wondered.

“N-No...it’s totally not.” Danny laughed nervous, blushing red now. 

"I'm pretty sure it is-" Arin began before Danny cupped his friend's mouth with his hand "So! How's everyone's morning going?"

“It was fine until I saw Brian still playing games.” Kevin sighed.

“Huh? You’re still going?” Dan frowned, instant concern forming.

“He said he wanted to beat his high score now.” Markiplier chuckled. 

"Yeah but...Brian. Dude, shouldn't you take a break? Have you been at that all night?" Danny questioned.

Brian nodded, not turning around or saying a word. Danny ruffled his messy jewfro and sighed "Dude, maybe just a little bit of a break will do you some good."

“Come on Dan, Brian’s tough as nails.” Arin grinned. 

“Even nails can get bent.” Kevin retorted. 

“Well...I’m gonna make breakfast...ok Brian?” Dan told him as his friend ignored the words.

“I’ll help you.” Mark chimed in, jumping off of the couch.

“Dude! You’re out of control Brian! I love it!” Arin laughed.

"Well I don't." Danny mumbled, as he got up and went into the kitchen.

“I’m sure he’ll have to stop soon.” Mark told Dan, flashing a smile.

A good hour went by as Dan and Mark made breakfast for the five of them. They had eggs, bacon, some pancakes and milk to go with it all. Kevin and Arin had eaten their food instantly while Mark chewed on some bacon. Danny, however, didn’t eat because he was waiting on Brian. The ninja hadn’t even moved anything besides his fingers on the controller.

“Gee...this food is gonna get cold.” Dan spoke up, loudly. Nothing.

“And all the bacon is gonna be in Mark’s stomach and not Brian’s.” Danny went on.

Still nothing. “Dude, give it up. He’s not moving.” Arin sighed. 

"He shouldn't be so focused on that. It’s just some stupid game." Dan grumbled.

Mark ate a piece of his bacon "But don't you get the same way when you play Zelda?"

"Yes, but I know when to stop." Dan retorted, sighing in defeat. 

“Good morning.” Ross yawned as he stumbled into the room with Barry behind him.

“Hey guys.” Barry waved. 

“Oh! Breakfast!” Ross beamed, rushing over to grab some food. 

Barry furrowed his eyebrows as he spotted the ninja in front of the TV "Is he STILL at that game? Geez, and I thought Arin was addicted sometimes."

“Hey...I’m not addicted...I’m just very passionate about some games.” Arin defended.

“He hasn’t slept all night and he’s not eating….I’m really worried.” Danny frowned, running his fingers through his hair. 

"What's there to worry about? He's a ninja. I bet he was trained for months with almost nothing to eat and no time to sleep. He can't be doing too bad right now." Ross suggested.

“Fuck you Ross!” Dan snapped as the gems looked at him. 

“Dude, calm down...it’s just a joke.” Ross giggled.

“A joke?! It’s not! Brian and I were fucking trained to kill gems who left home world or bothered those who were more important! When he gets obsessed with something it takes him ages to stop!” Danny screamed.

“A-Alright...I...I’m sorry.” Ross whimpered, really scared now. 

“Dan, you need to relax. You’re probably worn out from sleeping on the floor.” Mark urged.

“Besides, gems don’t need sleep or food...we just like it…” Arin shrugged.

Barry frowned "That doesn't exactly help."

“How about you just lay down and get some more rest?” Ross suggested to Danny.

“I...I don’t know…” Dan sighed, holding his head in his hands.

In truth, Dan was emotionally overwhelmed on top of being very sleepy. However he couldn’t tell if more sleep would help him or make him more concerned.

Kevin got up to clear the plates when he suddenly felt the earth rumble and shake, causing him to drop a dish. Barry and Arin rushed to the door, seeing that a broken gem had came up from the sand.

The behemoth gem was coated in dark purple and blue, with spikes and quills like a giant porcupine. And it towered over the gems with massive claws and a razor sharp tail.

“Ah fuck.” Barry grumbled.

“But we just ate.” Arin pouted. 

“He looks like a Sonic the Hedgehog nightmare.” Ross giggled.

The gems soon rushed outside, summoning their weapons. “Let’s get this done!” Arin grinned, firing blasts at the body.

The beast only roared in return before shooting spikes everywhere as the gems ducked.

“He’s so sharing, stop that!” Ross snapped. Mark quickly dashed up into the air, hammer in hands as he tried to smash it on the head.

Sadly, the monster only bit his leg in return which made him miss. “Fuck!” Mark cried as he fell harshly onto the sand.

“Mark, are you ok?!” Ross called.

“No…” Mark sniffled.

The gems kept trying to attack the monster but their efforts proved to be unsuccessful. Finally, Dan was the last one standing and the other gems were trying to get back up. The singer summoned his sword and began to block the spikes coming at him.

“You fucking prick! Stop!” Dan grumbled.

Dan knew this wasn’t going well and no one was here to save him this time. If he could just hold his own, maybe then he’d make it. 

“Dan! Look out!” Kevin gasped.

Before Danny could respond in time, a few spikes hit him. Two cut into his arms, three badly cut his legs, and one large spike stabbing into his chest.

“Ah!” Dan cried, falling down instantly.

His vision was hazy from a few seconds as he heard Kevin crying out. His ears buzzed and he could taste blood in his mouth. Suddenly, a large scythe was jabbed into the monster as Brian screamed in pure anger.

“Brian?” Dan mumbled. 

The ninja looked beyond pissed and his eyes had a crazy look of pure blood lust. He had lost control. Brian kept going, slicing the monster up until it finally turned back into a gem. Danny slowly pushed him up to see Ninja Brian trembling with splashes of liquid from the monster on him. Dan’s eyes widened in pure fear as flashbacks rushed back to him. 

‘Brian! Stop! They’re already dead!’ His own voice echoed.

‘SHUT UP! I’LL TELL YOU WHEN THEY’RE DEAD!’ Brian’s voice echoed.

“Dan? You ok?” Kevin asked as the singer snapped back into reality.

“I….I...I think I’m ok.” Dan whimpered.

Brian then looked at his hands before looking up at the sky.

“You could’ve come sooner.” Ross mumbled, helping Barry up.

“Uh..y-yeah Kevin...I'm okay.. " Dan whispered.

Kevin gazed at the spikes still attached to Dan's arm and legs.

"Oh my god, Dan... You are NOT okay." Kevin cried. 

The young gem wasn’t used to seeing Danny so injured so naturally he was freaking out. 

"We-we gotta..I..Dan.." Kevin's eyes started to well up, as Danny tried to make light of his current position.

"Hey, Kevin..don't worry buddy. I'm gonna be alright." Dan smiled weakly.

Kevin then tried to help Dan up but the singer only cried out in pain. “Dan?!” Arin called out, as he and Mark ran up to him.

“I...I’m ok….I...ah…” Dan winced as began to cough up blood.

“It hit his chest.” Barry grumbled.

“Do we all have blood like Dan?” Kevin whimpered.

“Gems have blood but it works differently than humans. It takes a lot to make us bleed.” Arin explained.

Brian, in his state of silence, came to and walked over to Dan and the Grumps surrounding him.

“Let’s take him to the healing pool.” Barry suggested.

“Good idea.” Arin nodded.

“Wait.” Brian looked shaken as he leaned over, and was able to lift Danny into his arms with ease. 

“Let’s go.” He stated plainly.

“Brian, I can walk on my-” Dan tried before coughing again his world faded off. 

Time was a mystery to him for a while before he soon awoke on the couch. He didn’t recall being here earlier...what happened? 

“Are you ok?” Brian asked.

Looking up, Dan could see Brian sitting on the table with his eyes coated in worry.

“What happened?” Dan asked, ruffling his hair. 

“You passed out and we took you to the healing pool.” Brian explained.

“Oh...um...thanks.” Dan blushed.

“Dan….I’m...sorry.” Brian said quietly. “Huh? Um...what was that?” Dan wondered. 

“I’m sorry!” Brian snapped. “Brian...it’s ok...I’m fine.” Dan laughed nervously.

“But you almost weren't.” Brian replied. 

“But I’m alright so that’s what matters.” Dan shrugged.

“Stop that! I hate this! I fucked up again and you just brush it off like nothing happened!” Ninja Brian shouted. 

Dan frowned in return as Brian tried to hide his tears. “You could have died, Dan. Because of me.” Brian sniffled.

“Brian...you saved me, you came to my rescue. And I’m glad you did.” Dan said.

“Look...I know I get obsessed easily...and...I can be scary...but...you just...I...look I don’t speak up to you...because I...we were both trained to be cold hearted...even now it’s hard for me to just talk to you like a person...like...like everyone else does.” Brian explained.

Suddenly, Dan looked at the TV to see the ‘Game Over’ screen was flashing.

“Wait...you...you literally dropped everything just for me…” Danny mumbled.

“Huh? Um...I...I guess I did.” Brian shrugged.

Danny then pulled Brian in for a hug as the ninja looked away. 

“You care about me.” Dan teased. “Shut up…” Brian blushed.

A tender moment passed between them, and though Brian didn’t hug back, Danny felt that he was, just in mind and not in presence. The two then let go as Brian stood up. 

“You gonna keep playing?” Danny guessed. “No…” Brian grumbled, turning off his game to erase the data. 

“Hey, all those high scores are gone now.” Dan frowned.

“Dan, it’s just a game.” Brian sighed. “Oh now it’s just a game.” Danny laughed.

“Whatever, I’m going to sleep.” Brian stated as Dan got up slowly. 

“Come on Brian, don’t leave. If you care about me so much let’s snuggle.” Dan joked.

“Shut up!” Brian demanded as he rushed into his room with Dan in pursuit to bug Brian some more. All in all, Brian may have become obsessed but perhaps now he knew when to stop gaming. 

(End…)


	19. Questionable Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Dashing through the cold rain was no easy task and he was soaked to the bone to boot. Gasping for air, the gem could barely stay up on his feet anymore. Wind circled through his hair like mad and he did his best to keep moving. Panic was the only emotion inside of him and it was like a wildfire. Nowhere to go, no place to hide, this really was an unpleasant situation. Within seconds, he tripped over a sharp stone that cut his foot open.

“Ah...ah...AHHHHH!” He screamed, overwhelmed.

This new feeling...what was it? “It...it hurts…” The gem winced.

Pain. That was the feeling. Pain was unknown until just now and he hated it. No one would care or notice him, he didn’t even know where he was. Suddenly, thunder crashed down which gave some light to the area. Looking up in awe, he could see a man with a shield in one hand. He was soaking wet as well and looked very concerned.

“Are you ok?” The man asked. 

“Um...I…” The gem whimpered.

Not waiting for a full response, the man moved over to the young gem. “Your foot looks pretty banged up.” The gentleman remarked.

“Who..who are you?” The young gem questioned.

“My name’s Barry, what’s your’s?” Barry replied. 

“I...I don’t have a name…” The gem admitted.

“What? Why not?” Barry gasped.

“I...I...I don’t know why.” The gem said. 

“Oh...well you’re a gem so you gotta have a name.” Barry sighed.

“How did...are you a gem too?” He inquired.

“Mhm.” Barry nodded. 

“I...are you gonna help me?” The gem wondered.

“Of course, that’s what we do.” Barry smiled, picking the gem up into his arms.

“Oh...thanks.” The young gem mumbled. 

“How do you like the name Kevin?” Barry asked.

“Kevin...yeah...that’s good. I’m Kevin!” Kevin smiled.

“Come on Kevin, let’s go home.” Barry sighed. 

(....)

Sitting up, Kevin’s hair was a complete mess that looked to be untameable. A giant yawn escaped his lips before the young gem moved the blankets away. He lazily moved out of the bed but ended up tripping on a slip of paper.

“Hmmmmmmmm.” Kevin groaned, not awake at all.

The young gem laid there for a good five minutes before his door opened.

“Kevin, what’re you doing down there?” Danny laughed.

“Just laying around.” Kevin mumbled.

“Well that’s not a very good way to pass time.” Dan remarked.

“Sorry.” Kevin replied. 

“Come on Kevin, we need you for something.” Dan sighed.

Kevin, not able to get out of this, pushed himself up and followed Dan. The singer led Kevin to the main area where the other gems were standing.

“Found him.” Danny declared. 

“What’s going on?” Kevin yawned. 

“The four of us need to go away for a while.” Suzy admitted.

“Four? Which four?” Kevin asked.

“Arin, Holly, Ross, and I.” Suzy said. 

“Oh…” Kevin frowned.

“So that means the rest of you need to handle anything else that comes up while we’re gone.” Holly added.

“But Arin has future vision, wouldn’t he be better off here?” Kevin wondered. 

“No, he needs to come with us.” Ross stated.

“Sorry Kev.” Arin shrugged.

“But who’s in charge?” Mark chimed in.

“Ninja Brian.” Suzy smiled.

“Huh!?” Kevin gasped.

“Brian is smart and mostly cool headed.” Holly said.

“Can I be in charge?” Barry requested.

“You can train Kevin then.” Suzy retorted.

“Fine.” Barry sighed.

“How long will you be gone?” Kevin asked.

“About two days.” Arin remarked.

“Oh.” Kevin mouthed. 

“Just be careful.” Dan stated. 

“Careful is my middle name.” Arin laughed.

“You don’t have a middle name.” Suzy reminded him. 

“Oh...well it could be careful.” Arin tried. With that, the four gems stepped on the warp pad and vanished.

Now that they were gone, there was an awkward silence in the house. 

“So...um…” Dan sighed.

“What now?” Mark wondered.

“Back to bed, that’s what.” Kevin yawned.

“Come on Kevin, you just woke up.” Mark laughed.

“Yeah...and now I’m going back to sleep.” Kevin retorted.

“Someone’s grumpy.” Barry teased.

“I just didn’t sleep well.” Kevin admitted.

“Want Ninja Brian to cuddle with you?” Danny giggled.

“No.” Kevin grumbled.

“I don’t cuddle.” Brian stated.

“Sure you don’t.” Dan grinned. 

“Plush toys do not count.” Brian replied.

Not wanting to get into this anymore, Kevin trudged back into the room. The new gem wasted no time flopping back onto the bed. He pulled the pillow over to him, resting his face upon it. The new gem had never experienced nightmares until now. Then again, was it really that bad? Did Barry save his life and bring him here? Perhaps just bits of an experience were unpleasant but did that make it a nightmare? Kevin didn’t care right now and he was too sleepy to ponder further. Sleep arrived within seconds and overtook him easily. 

(...)

The young gem must have passed out because the next thing he knew, he was in a home. Glancing about, Kevin could see a warp pad, a strange door and other items of furniture. The last thing that happened was Barry carrying him somewhere. He was alone which wasn’t a very appealing offer at all. Suddenly, Barry walked out of the strange door with another gem.

“Hey Kevin, how’re you feeling?” Barry asked. 

“Um...I...I don’t know.” Kevin mumbled.

“Your foot still hurt?” Barry inquired.

“Uh...yeah.” Kevin nodded. 

“This is my friend Danny, he’s a healer and he can fix your foot.” Barry explained.

Danny sure did look strange, the spandex outfit was odd in itself. “Hi Kevin.” Dan waved.

“Hello…” Kevin whispered, very shy.

Danny then gently removed the bandage on Kevin’s foot before frowning. “Wow...that looks pretty nasty.” Dan remarked.

“You passed out on the way over so I bandaged it until Dan got back.” Barry told the young gem. 

“Oh...um...thanks.” Kevin replied. 

Dan then cleared his throat before a marvelous tune came from his lips. It was almost entrancing and Kevin watched as the big cut healed like magic. 

“Woah…” Kevin mouthed. “Good as new.” Dan sighed.

“Um...so...where am I?” Kevin asked.

“Our home, well it’s all of ours. There are more gems too.” Barry told him. 

“Oh…” Kevin nodded.

“So where’d you come from?” Dan inquired.

“Oh...well…” Kevin began before something stopped him.

The warp pad suddenly lit up as Ross and Arin returned. However, they were trying to hold down a very angry Ninja Brian. 

“Brian! Let us help you!” Ross demanded.

“Just calm down!” Arin snapped. 

Brian’s eyes were a hazy black and sharp crystals were jetting out of his arms, left leg, and face. His blood stone was dim and he looked mad as hell.

“Ah...what is that?” Kevin whimpered.

“Brian! What happened?!” Dan gasped, looking scared already.

“It doesn’t matter right now! Get him down!” Ross ordered.

Dan then tried to help the two but Brian only kicked him in the chest. The ninja then screamed in return before throwing Ross and Arin off. Barry instantly summoned his shield as Brian charged at the gem.

“Kevin get out of here!” Barry warned.

The young gem couldn’t move, he was frozen in pure terror. Barry kept trying to stand his ground but only got knocked down. Brian then turned to the young gem as Kevin yelped in fear.

“Ah...um…” Kevin tried before Brian lifted him up by his hair.

“Brian! No!” Barry gasped.

Without another word, the ninja tossed Kevin into the wall with a mighty force. The young gem instantly felt a sticky substance trickle down his face and forehead as the world grew distant. However, the last thing he saw was the gems holding down Brian as the ninja screamed bloody murder. 

(....)

A loud thud awoke Kevin this time as the gem noticed he was on the floor. He knew that tossing and turning was something he did but he’d never fallen down before. Grumbling in annoyance, the young gem stood up and exited his room. Another bad dream but this time it was different. He felt more...shaken than before. Perhaps scared was the proper word.

Looking about the large area, he noticed Mark was playing a videogame with Barry. Dan and Brian were writing music by the kitchen and everyone looked happy. The young gem then sat down on the couch, looking over the two gamers. 

“Hey Barry.” Kevin tried. 

“Hm?” Barry replied.

“Um...do you...well…” Kevin began but failed. 

The proper words weren’t coming and this was a strange situation already.

“Whatever it is Kevin, I’m sure it’s fine.” Barry sighed, focused on the screen.

“Go ahead Kevin, just tell us.” Mark urged. 

“Well...have you ever had a dream...that you know wasn’t a dream?” Kevin wondered.

“Whattya mean?” Barry frowned.

“Well...I….Barry...where did I come from?” Kevin asked.

“What? Um…..uh….that’s silly Kevin. You know where you came from.” Barry laughed nervously.

“No I don’t.” Kevin replied.

“Oh no…” Mark whispered, having a bad feeling.

“Look Kevin...um...I’m sure that dream you had was just made up.” Barry stated.

“But...was it?” Kevin pondered.

“Kevin, we all know how this goes. We raised you and you’ve known us for a long time now. We...we took care of you because we’re all family. You’ve always been with us.” Barry explained.

“I guess you’re right...” Kevin mumbled. 

“Those dreams are just nothing Kevin, so don’t even worry over it.” Barry replied.

“Yeah….it just seemed real so...I just thought…” Kevin shrugged. 

“Sometimes dreams can be realistic but they’re just made up from your brain.” Barry told him.

“Thanks Barry.” Kevin smiled softly.

“Hey Kevin, can you grab us some seashells? I’m sure the others would like some as decorations around the house.” Danny suggested.

“Yeah, and if not I’ll put em in my room.” Mark said.

“Ok then.” Kevin said, picking up a pail and leaving the house. 

The group waited a good five minutes before Brian spoke up. “He’s gonna remember…” Brian stated.

“No he won’t…” Barry sighed.

“Barry….you can’t lie to him forever.” Dan frowned.

“Watch me…” Barry grumbled. 

“Hey! You beat me!” Mark gasped, throwing his controller down.

“It’ll be fine...he doesn’t have to ever know.” Barry mumbled. 

With that event in place, even if things looked fine. Perhaps everything was not as it seemed after all. 

(End….)


	20. Pure Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Co-written by : Cat L.

No one was really sure what to think when Arin brought up the idea of watching a movie. For one, the group hadn't watched a film together in so long and now it felt a bit odd to do it again. So the thought of it actually happening was surprising. Also, the group couldn’t agree on what movie to actually watch which was normal.

“We should watch a comedy.” Ross said.

“We need to watch a horror flick!” Suzy grinned.

“Or something animated.” Arin chimed in.

“I like that idea.” Dan nodded.

“Horror…” Ninja Brian grumbled.

“Anything is fine with me.” Mark smiled.

“A horror film would be decent enough.” Barry shrugged.

“I don’t know, whatever you guys pick is ok.” Kevin laughed.

“Well, I guess it’s horror then.” Arin sighed.

“But...but…” Ross whimpered. “Can we just not watch it?” Dan questioned.

“Don’t be a baby.” Holly stated. “I’ve never seen a horror film…” Mark admitted.

“Oh, you’ll enjoy it.” Brian chuckled darkly. “This is a bad idea…” Ross muttered.

“This sucks…” Danny grumbled. 

“Come on guys, it’s not that bad. Besides, it’s just a silly movie.” Arin explained.

After a good half hour, the group was engrossed with watching the film. They had dimmed the lights and Arin kept eating the popcorn while Suzy cuddled with him. Brian had this evil look, as if he was enjoying each second of horror and pain. Holly and Barry kept laughing while Kevin was just bored. “Oh! She’s gonna open the door!” Arin grinned, mouth full of food.

“She’s so dumb.” Kevin sighed. 

As another horrific scene splashed across the screen, Ross and Dan yelped in sync with each other. Markiplier wasn’t even moving, he was too traumatized by the events transpiring on the screen. Danny tried to cover his eyes with his long hair while Ross buried his head into his knees.

“Oh shit! That’s fucking awesome!” Arin laughed.

“Yes, Yes!” Brian declared, his inner blood lust bubbling to the surface.

“Welp, she’s never going to see with those eyes again,” Barry sighed.

Ross kept whimpering loudly as Dan began to tremble. Markiplier was using all the strength he had to keep from passing out but his mind was clouded with terror. The overwhelming feeling of fear was consuming him and it was maddening. Ross and Dan’s fears were intensifying, and soon Ross began to cry. After another hour of horror, the movie ended and it left most of them shaken from the experience.

“That was really good.” Arin admitted.

“I never knew there could be so much gore in one movie.” Suzy added.

“There better be more fucked up films like that.” Brian chuckled.

“You enjoy stuff like this?” Arin laughed.

“Yeah...” Brian nodded.

“Somehow it suits you.” Holly giggled.

“Was that supposed to be scary?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah.” Suzy replied. “Oh…” Kevin mumbled. 

“How about you Ross? Were you scared?” Holly questioned.

“Um...nah...that was nothing.” Ross lied. 

“Yeah...it’s just a dumb film.” Dan laughed nervously.

“Uh huh…” Mark nodded, not really focused on his surroundings. 

“I’m surprised. You guys seemed like you were scared.” Suzy pointed out. 

“Well we weren’t...men aren’t scared of silly things like that.” Mark laughed as Dan and Ross nodded.

“Yeah! That’s like...not even frightening.” Dan stated.

“Yeah….um...what they said.” Ross mumbled.

“Well, I guess it’s time for bed.” Barry yawned.

“Yeah, it’s past eleven.” Arin noted.

“Good night guys.” Kevin yawned, stretching as he did so.

With that, the gems returned to their own rooms. Some of them weren’t sure they were going to be able to sleep at first but it was eventual. The night was only beginning but for a few gems, this was the start of a very long and fearful evening. Mark kept tossing and turning in his bed as cold sweat rolled down his face. Fear, dread, fright-- these emotions were overcoming him and he couldn’t control it.

Nothing could stop them and the entire world was closing in on him. Suddenly, thunder crashed and rain came pouring down as Mark snapped awake. He subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair as he began to panic. Something was wrong and Mark didn’t want to be alone in his room right now. Running out of the temple, Mark tripped over an unseen object and crashed to the floor. 

The pain from the fall didn’t even register in his mind as his body was shaking heavily, his fears visible for anyone to see. The lights began to flicker and, as if on cue, Mark screamed as the lights blacked out. Two other screams pierced through the night as well before all the gems slowly filed into the main area.

“Did the power go out?” Arin yawned.

“It’s storming outside too.” Holly mumbled. 

“Why is it so dark in here?” Dan asked, a noticeable tremor in his voice. 

“Yeah...why don’t we have fucking light!?” Ross snapped.

“Relax, the storm probably made the power go out.” Barry sighed.

“It’s too dangerous to fix it right now, besides it'll probably just come back on by itself.” Suzy shrugged. 

“It’ll probably be after the storm goes away though.” Holly yawned.

“Are you ok Mark?” Kevin asked, helping him up.

“I think so…” Mark whimpered.

“Let’s just go back to sleep, the power will be back in the morning.” Arin stated.

With that, the gems tried to go back into the temple but there was something wrong. 

“Huh….weird…” Suzy mumbled. 

“Is the temple being stupid?” Brian guessed. 

“No, it can’t get broken...but it won’t open for any of us.” Barry stated. 

“Weird.” Kevin chimed in. “That's not meant to happen…” Holly whispered.

“You mean we gotta stay in here!?” Danny gasped.

“Can we at least have a candle or two?” Ross pleaded.

“We should have some around here somewhere.” Arin sighed, looking around in the storage closet.

“I don’t like this at all…” Mark admitted.

“Why won’t the fucking temple open!?” Dan snapped, pounding on the door of the temple.

“Relax Danny, we’re working on it.” Barry retorted. 

“That’s not fucking good enough! This is bullshit!” Dan shouted.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Brian asked. 

“Nothing you fucking prick!” Dan stated.

“You wanna say that again?” Brian growled.

“Ah...oh god no…” Dan whimpered, backing away out of nowhere.

“Here we go, I found some candles.” Arin announced. 

The grump then set them about before using a lighter to light them up. “That better?” Arin asked.

“A bit….” Ross whispered.

Having nothing much to do, they began to sit around while Suzy and Barry worked on figuring out what was wrong with the temple. Meanwhile, Mark began to glance around the room rapidly while Dan kept his distance from everyone. Ross was holding onto Holly’s arm and she couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her fellow gem.

“Ross, you’re shivering like crazy.” Holly noted.

“Huh!? Uh...I...I’m sorry Holly.” Ross whimpered.

“It’s ok...is everything alright?” Holly asked.

“Yes...I’m ok.” Ross lied, trying to give her a reassuring smile which looked more like a grimace.

“If you’re sure…” Holly mumbled, not fully convinced.

“I wonder why the power is still out.” Kevin remarked.

“And the temple is still not responding!” Suzy complained.

“Maybe it’s something else.” Arin shrugged. 

“Like what? This doesn’t make any sense.” Barry stated.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard from outside as Danny began to scream along with Mark. 

“What was that?” Mark asked, fear clearly in his voice.

“It sounded pretty bad…” Ross whispered. 

“I can go check.” Arin offered.

“No! What if it’s unsafe?!” Dan gasped.

“Come on Dan, it’s just the rain.” The grump laughed.

With that, Arin began to head for the door but stopped in confusion when he reached for the handle.

“Huh….it’s really dark out.” Arin noted. “Must the storm.” Kevin said. 

“No, I mean darker than normal.” Arin replied.

Not wanting to waste time, Arin opened the door only to scream as a large black force pulled him into murky substance. There was no signs of anything outside but that murky liquid and the door shut instantly.

“Augh!” Ross shrieked.

“Arin!” Suzy gasped.

“What the fuck!?’ Brian shouted.

“Where did that gunk come from?” Barry asked.

“What do we do now?” Holly wondered.

“I...I don’t know…” Suzy frowned.

“This makes no sense.” Brian admitted.

As the group began to throw ideas around at what was outside their home, Holly looked behind her. She only had a second to react as black demon-like hands began to drag her into the walls.

“Holly! Holly! No!” Ross screamed, trying to grab her but failing as she vanished. 

“What the hell!?” Barry shouted. 

“This is impossible….” Kevin whispered.

“This isn’t right….” Brian mumbled, focusing on what had just happened.

“Ok, whatever is happening...we need to fix it right now!” Suzy demanded.

“But how!? Those things just took Arin and Holly” Danny cried.

“He’s right…” Mark whispered.

As if on cue, something grabbed Barry by his neck and began to drag him away.

“Barry!” Suzy exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

The force of whatever it was too strong and soon Barry vanished into the door.

“What the fuck…” Suzy whispered.

“Is there a broken gem doing this?” Kevin wondered.

“No...this isn’t right...it’s not...this isn’t what broken gems do…” Brian muttered to himself.

Brian then glanced over to the others and saw Dan was huddled closely to Ross in fear. Mark secluded himself from mostly everyone and a common thing between them was that they all looked scared. This wasn’t right….Brian knew that Dan wasn’t a baby like this. If he got scared then he’d never shiver or cry over it. Plus to see the three of them acting similar wasn’t normal. In fact, it was a bit creepy. They all were experiencing the same emotions but on different levels. Perhaps...maybe that was the answer.

“Mark.” Brian said as the gem gasped.

“I know you guys were scared.” Brian stated.

“Uh….I wasn’t…” Mark mumbled.

“But you are...and so are Ross and Dan.” Brian pointed out.

Ross then inched away from Dan as the two looked down.

“I don’t like scary movies...but you guys do…” Ross admitted.

“Uh huh…” Dan nodded in return.

“How long were two scared?” Brian wondered.

“For a while...but...now I’m terrified.” Danny mumbled, beginning to rock back and forth.

“Wait a minute...Mark! You influence emotions! You’re pushing your fear onto Dan and Ross!” Suzy told him.

“So why does everyone keep vanishing?” Kevin questioned.

“It’s all in your head Mark! You’re feeding off of their fears and also sending fear into them!” Suzy stated.

“If you let your fear control you...it might destroy us all.” Brian sighed.

“I….but...I’m a man! And I’m not meant to be scared by something that isn’t even real!” Mark snapped, tears forming.

“Being a man has nothing to do with it. You don’t have to be tough all the time or hide your feelings. The world paints a man to be a certain way but you all have to be who you are. If you’re scared then that’s normal. It’s called emotions!’ Suzy explained.

“But...but...I wanna protect you guys….and I’m scared by some stupid film! You’re my friends and I can’t do a damn thing to control my own fears!” Mark cried. 

“Mark...listen to me.” Suzy sighed, walking over to him. 

Mark was unsure at first but then Suzy held his hand.

“Mark...you are brave and smart and funny. You’re my friend...but you don’t have to worry about keeping us safe. We can take care of each other and no one person does all the work. Controlling emotions aren’t easy but telling us and opening up is the first step to that control. It’s not stupid or wimpy. It’s normal. Hiding all of those fears and pushing them down will get you nowhere. We all help each other because it’s what friends do.” Suzy told him, looking into his eyes.

Mark was silent for a minute as he tried to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. He had never had any real friends back home so this was shocking to hear. These people had had only met a short time ago were so kind to him...and it was amazing. Mark sniffled a bit as he let out a sigh.

“I am scared….I’ve never seen a horror movie until now...and...and...it all looked so real.” Mark admitted. 

“But it’s all effects and makeup Mark, it’s not even real.” Suzy soothed, rubbing her thumb over his hand. 

“Really?” The gem questioned. “Of course.” Suzy smiled. 

“I...I really don’t like this Mark….I want Holly back…” Ross chimed in, trying to not bite his nails.

“Yeah...and...I don’t like anything horror related..but...I don’t think that makes me weak.” Danny explained. 

“They’re right.” Brian sighed. 

Mark then nodded as he shut his eyes. His gem began to glow before suddenly it all flashed like crazy. When the gem opened his eyes, everyone was taken had returned. The power flicked back on and the thunder was even dying down.

“What happened?” Arin asked, still dazed from returning so suddenly. 

“Look, the temple working again!” Kevin gasped, having moved over to the door now and grinning when it opened. 

“Holly!” Ross beamed, rushing over to her. Holly, shocked for a second, gasped as Ross wrapped her into a hug.

“That was weird….” Barry mumbled, rubbing his neck. 

“I don’t feel afraid anymore.” Dan smiled.

“Ross...are you gonna let go?” Holly laughed.

“Not a chance...” Ross mumbled. 

“Well that was annoying.” Arin grumbled. 

“I’m sorry….I should have opened up more to you guys sooner.” Mark frowned. 

“It’s ok, just know that you can tell any of us anything.” Suzy stated.

“Thanks...it means a lot.” Mark smiled softly.

“Can we go back to sleep now?” Dan yawned. 

“Yes please.” Arin groaned, exhausted by everything.

“Ross, do you want to cuddle tonight or something?” Holly guessed.

“Uh huh…” Ross nodded.

“Here, sleep with this Mark.” Brian said, tossing him a Pikachu plush.

“Um...thanks...I guess.” Mark shrugged.

With that fearful event behind them, everyone was happy to get some sleep. Also, Mark sure felt a lot better about everything. Even if he was new to the group, this place was quickly becoming his new home. 

(End…)


	21. Taken Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie
> 
> Warning: This chapter some more darker themes to it.

Whispers and gasps entered his mind and it only grew louder upon his ears. The struggle to understand images was strange but yet he could see things.

‘You don’t know me Arin! I’m not from home world like you!’ Ross cried, tears streaming down his face.

Gasping in shock, Arin bolted up from the bed with cold sweat on his face.

"Shit..." Arin said under his breath, breathing heavily as he rubbed his eyes.

The grump hadn’t experienced a dream like that in some time. He thought the future dreams stopped but then again the future was hard to predict. Glancing over, he noticed Suzy wasn’t by his side which meant she was either away or outside. He longed for her to reassure him with her sweet voice, that would always pull him out of completely freaking out and losing his mind. Suddenly, Arin heard a knock on the door which made him groan.

“Who is it?” Arin asked. 

As the door opened, Ross moved into the room as he grinned. 

“Of course…” Arin mumbled.

“What? Am I not good enough? Expecting Suzy?” Ross giggled.

“Very funny.” Arin frowned.

"So darling, what happened? Another future vision thingy?" Ross inquired. 

“I’m not your darling Ross.” Arin grumbled.

“Oh?” Ross mouthed, suddenly transforming into Suzy. 

“God Ross! Don’t do that! Just because we all can shapeshift doesn’t mean you should!” Arin snapped, throwing a pillow at him.

Ross laughed and changed back to his old self "But it's too fun!"

“It’s not for fun and games.” Arin reminded him. 

“Yes it is.” Ross retorted, shape shifting into Dan next.

“I can tell you one thing, you’ll never be as handsome as Dan.” Arin joked. 

"Oh, no one could top that man." Ross finished.

The gem then turned into Kevin as he chucked Arin’s pillow back at him.

“Now you’re just being silly...or stupid. I can’t decide which one I like best.” Arin grinned.

"Pick the one you'd rather make out with, Arin." Ross chuckled, laughing so hard he hugged his stomach.

“Not funny.” Arin sighed, ruffling his hair.

Ross instantly shifted back into his normal form, noticing Arin’s movements.

“Hey...what’s wrong?” Ross wondered.

“Nothing Ross, now go back to bed.” Arin replied.

"Oh no, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. Seriously, what's up?" Ross said, as he went a bit closer to the bed.

“It’s just...I had another stupid future dream. Nothing to fuss over.” Arin sighed.

“But those are like….aren’t they kinda like nightmares for you?” Ross guessed.

"Sometimes..but there's always a chance it might actually happen. If we're not careful or just by dumb old fate." Arin told him.

“Fate’s dumb man. The world doesn’t tell you what to do.” Ross laughed.

“Sometimes fate has a bad sense of humor…” Arin whispered, flashbacks of the war coming into his brain.

“Right…” Ross muttered.

"Well...do you wanna...do something?" Arin frowned. "Like what? It’s late, what would we do?" Ross shrugged.

“It’s never too late for video games.” Arin smiled.

Without wasting a second, the two gems rushed out into the open area. They quickly hooked up a random game and began to play like mad men.

"I'm totally gonna kick your ass, Arin!" Ross shouted. “In your dreams.” Arin grinned. 

“You wish I was in your dreams.” Ross giggled.

“No, that’d be a nightmare.” Arin mumbled. 

The two of them kept at it, yelling and cheerfully hollering at the game and each other, until someone came into the open area. The two didn’t respond at first but soon Arin felt visions come over him which made him look over. It was Dan. 

“Hey Danny! Wanna play games with us?” Ross wondered.

The singer didn’t reply to Ross which made the gem frown. “Come on man, I’ll go easy on you.” Ross teased.

“Danny? You ok?” Arin asked, noticing he looked out of it.

He stood perfectly still, his hair was messy over his eyes, which were vacant and clear. Just like a zombie or something. Or like he was under control...both guys stopped their playing, as Arin waved his hand over Dan's dazed eyes.

"Dan?...fuck, Dan, snap out of it! Not again, Mark!" Arin cried.

“But Mark’s sleeping…” Ross mumbled.

“Dan? Danny! Wake the fuck up!” Arin demanded, shaking his shoulders.

“Maybe we could kiss him?” Ross shrugged.

“What!? This isn’t fucking Sleeping Beauty, Ross!” Arin replied.

"Dan? If you can hear us, give us a sign or something, dude!" Ross tried.

“Why? Why did they do it? It’s not his fault…” Dan sniffled, sounding mad.

“Uh...do we need to be like in the Exorcist?” Ross joked.

“Shut up! Shut your mouths! He was only trying to save us!” Dan screamed.

"Dan! Dude, calm down! What's happening?" Arin pleaded, though he knew Dan wouldn't respond.

“They were only ordered to do this...none of it was us.” Dan whispered.

“Should we grab Brian?” Ross asked, fear crawling down his spine.

"OH GOD!" Dan yelled out, making both of them jump.

"Yes, get Brian!" Arin called to Ross.

Before Ross could move, Danny began to laugh weirdly as Arin gulped in fear. It didn’t take very long to grab Brian, even if he was very tired and annoyed.

“And...and...and...Dan is all crazy and creepy...and he’s like all scary.” Ross sniffled as Brian rubbed his temples.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Brian replied. 

While the two were gone, Dan began to smash glasses on the floor with Arin trying to stop him.

“Dan, come on. Those cost money.” Arin sighed.

“What are these devices! They are wrong! It’s all wrong! This is not our home!” Danny shouted.

Brian's eyes widened, as Ross pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I told you so.” Ross smiled. 

“You!” Dan hissed, jumping over the counter to get to Brian.

"Dan!" Arin yelled, chasing after him.

Brian was motionless as Dan gripped the ninja’s face. “You murdered us! You and your fucking singer friend! How dare you!” Danny screamed.

“But...you…” Brian muttered. "Dan! You gotta stop this! Please!" Arin said, trying to grab Dan by the shoulders.

Danny then began to sob as he grasped Arin’s face in his hands.

“Tell us! Why!? Why are we just shards? Why are we so broken? Why didn’t you fix us!?” Dan cried.

Ross then noticed a necklace around Dan’s neck that had shards put together in a weird order. Without thinking, Ross took it off his neck with force. The shards fell onto the floor as Dan’s eyes went back to normal before he collapsed to the floor. Brian started to breath heavily, as Ross looked at the shards scattered on the floor.

“Holy fuck…” Arin whispered.

“Was...were those...broken gems?” Ross sniffled.

“Yes…” Brian nodded slowly.

"Where the hell did he find those? I thought...we bubbled the ones we found." Ross said.

“Dan bought that necklace from a store...he said it looked strange...like it was calling his name. The man said he made it himself from a comet crashing.” Brian explained.

“Gem shards? From space?” Arin guessed.

“Sounds that way.” Ross shrugged.

"Dan?..." Arin said, as he lightly shook his friend.

Suddenly, a yellow shard moved into Dan’s hand as the singer’s eyes snapped open. 

“That was very cruel of you, now they all are apart.” Dan said, his voice now having an accent.

The singer slowly stood up as he ruffled his clothes almost like he was grossed out by them.

"Oh shit..” The trio of men whispered in unison.

“It’s not polite to say that, didn’t your mothers ever teach you manners? Then again none of us had parents.” Dan sighed.

“Who are you?” Brian asked.

“You should know Brian, you were the one who killed me and sent me into pieces just for trying to pursue my love of writing.” Danny grinned.

Brian's eyes grew wide, as Ross and Arin both looked at him in confusion. “Your gemstone was Yellow Topaz…” Brian sighed.

“Yes, very good memory.” Dan nodded.

"This is some freaky stuff, like creepypasta levels of freaky." Arin said under his breath. 

Danny then gasped, picking up the other shards as if they were his kids.

“Oh no...what have they done to you all?” Dan whispered, moving the yellow shard into his pocket.

“Are you mad at us?” Arin wondered. “No, of course not. I’m more angry that I can’t reform.” Dan frowned.

“Look, we're sorry about that, but we need Dan back.” Ross said. 

“Yes, the gem who killed me. Why would I give him back so easily?” Danny grinned menacingly.

“Listen, he's our friend, and if you give him back, we can work out a way to help you." Ross replied, concerned.

“Yes, I was told that by Brian and all that happened was me being smashed into pieces.” Dan said.

“Look, back then I was ordered to do that...I’m different now.” Brian stated.

“You killed too many to suddenly change your ways.” Dan hissed.

"Fuck, man! Brian might have done that in the past, but the dude's changed." Arin yelled. 

“Yeah! He even snuggles with his teddy bear!” Ross nodded.

“I do not!” Brian screamed, slapping Ross. 

“What? It’s true…” Ross shrugged as he rubbed the red spot on his cheek.

“Very cute, but you deserved this Brian. You could have said no but you did your job like a dog.” Danny retorted.

Brian hung his head slightly, as Arin turned to face Danny. “What can we do to say sorry?” Arin wondered.

“First, bubble these shards. They are small and unstable.” Dan ordered as Arin nodded.

“So they were the ones screaming?” Ross guessed.

“Yes, very loud and annoying.” Dan sighed. 

Arin kneeled down and made a bubble around the shards.

“Ok...now what do we do?” Arin inquired.

“If it’s my death then forget it.” Brian grumbled.

“Oh? But that was my idea. Now it’s ruined.” Dan smiled.

This had gone far enough. “Isn’t there something you want?” Ross asked.

“He shouldn’t get anything! He’s holding Dan captive!” Brian snapped.

“Wanna hear that then?” Dan teased.

Suddenly, Dan’s eyes shifted between a brown and yellow color as he trembled. The three of them could hear Dan’s voice crying out in pure pain before the shard controlled him again.

"Dear god...let me at that son of a bitch!" Arin called out, ready to lash out at the bastard possessing Danny, before Ross and Brian held him back.

“Calm down.” Ross urged.

“You fucking bitch!” Arin screamed as Danny laughed in return.

“I’m surprised, you all have such short tempers.” Dan frowned.

The gem then skipped onto the wrap pad, waved with a smile and vanished into the blue light.

“Oh fuck!” Brian gasped.

"DANNY!!" Arin screamed, running toward the warp pad, and suddenly disappearing after the culprit.

"Shit! Arin!" Ross called as he and Brian followed.

Within seconds, the three appeared in a large field covered in strawberry bushes and ice on the trees.

“You two go that way, I’ll go this way.” Brian ordered as they split up.

Arin and Ross looked around, seeing no signs of Danny. Arin looked beyond worried and Ross wasn’t sure how to react.

“Arin? You ok?” Ross asked. “No I’m not fucking ok!” Arin snapped.

"Dude, we need to keep a level head if we wanna find him." Ross tried to reassure the Grump.

"That son of a bitch has Dan captured, and I'm not gonna stop till we find him! He could die from this!" Arin yelled back. 

"Arin, getting pissed off isn't going to help us!" Ross exclaimed.

“It’s my best friend, Ross! You don’t know what I’m going through! You haven’t lost people!” Arin retorted.

“But...w-why would you say that?” Ross paused, tears forming.

Arin stopped in his tracks, seeing Ross was tearing up.

"Of course I've lost people, Arin! You’re not the only person in this group who's lost someone they cared about!" Ross cried.

“Whatever man...you just….you don’t get it.” Arin whispered.

“What do you mean 'I don't get it'?! Danny almost died in front of my eyes twice! I know what this is fucking like!” Ross screamed.

The two grew silent as Arin ruffled his hair while Ross kept crying.

"I...I’m sorry Ross.” Arin said, instantly feeling bad.

“Leave me alone…” Ross sniffled, sitting down by a tree.

"Dude, Ross..come on, I didn't mean it." Arin protested, feeling guilty.

“Yes you did...meanie.” Ross mumbled, trying to wipe away his tears.

"Ross, I say stuff I don't mean when I'm pissed, you know that." Arin told him, moving to his side.

“It’s just...I know you tease me but I have feelings too.” Ross replied. 

Arin looked away before sitting down next to the gem. "Look, I didn't mean it like that. I know you've seen your share, it's just that-” Arin began as Ross broke in. 

"You don’t know me Arin. I’m not from homeworld like you." Ross stated as Arin shivered a touch.

“You’re right...you’re not from homeworld. But that doesn’t make you any less of a gem...or any less of a best friend.” Arin smiled.

Ross raised his head slightly "But-" Arin patted his back "You’re one of my best friends, man. And I know you and I rip at each other a lot. But in the end, I'd rather rip on you than anybody else in the whole planet."

Ross raised an eyebrow "Uh..thanks?"

Arin chuckled as Ross joined him. Suddenly, Arin stopped laughing as he felt visions overtaking him. He could see Dan close to a cliffside and then him falling off. 

“Dan! We gotta hurry! Come on!” Arin urged, dragging Ross up onto his feet.

“What’s wrong?” Ross asked.

“We gotta get to Dan!” Arin replied as the two rushed off.

It took a few minutes but soon the two found Danny standing near a cliff side. Brian was there too but he was backed up so he wouldn’t scare him. 

“Oh fuck…” Ross whispered. “Dan?” Arin questioned, moving a touch closer.

“Try not to do anything stupid.” Brian warned.

“I never noticed….just how far away I really am from home.” Dan sighed, tears on his face. 

"Dan..I mean, Yellow Topaz, right? Uh, don't...let's-let's talk this out, alright?" Arin urged, inching slowly toward the edge near his friend.

“I never understood why it happened. Now that I look at it all...the entire thing seems rather sad…” Danny frowned.

“Just...just listen to me...please. Don’t do this.” Arin pleaded.

“I can’t reform...my future is hopeless. Perhaps my childish acts earlier were just out of spite.” Dan shrugged. 

"Maybe...maybe we can help? Look, uhh, nothing..nothing is impossible, we can work together...to help. Just...come on over. We can talk it out. As friends. We can help you..please." Arin replied encouragingly, extending a hand to the gem and giving him a faint reassuring smile.

Danny turned to face him, a sad smile appeared on his face.

“A very handsome offer Hanson. You truly are a kind soul...perhaps if we met somewhere else...we’d be friends. However...living as a shard is like madness…a madness I can no longer take.” Dan stated.

Before Arin could react, Dan pulled the shard from his pocket and took one step back. “Danny!” Ross cried. Arin reached out, however, he couldn’t grab him in time as he began to fall as well as the shard slipped away.

“Ah!” Ross screamed, freaking out. “Dan!” Arin shouted.

Not even thinking, Arin and Ross rushed off the side of the cliff to save Dan. During the fall, Ross landed on Arin as they mushed into one form instantly. Dan splashed into the water within seconds while the fusion fell in as well.

The water was cold and stung against their skin as they looked for Danny. He had to be here somewhere! Everything was freezing and they both couldn’t last underwater as a fusion. To be truthful, they never knew how well a fusion could swim. Which wasn’t very good under normal cases. But they needed to, in order to save their friend. Together. Suddenly, the two spotted the mess of hair from the singer as they swam over toward the limp gem's body. They grabbed Dan by his arm, holding him close as they moved back to the surface.

Gasping for air, the two coughed deeply as they tried to keep Dan above water. Brian yelled from atop the cliff "DAN!"

“We got him!” The fusion shouted back.

Not wasting time, the fusion swam to shore as they carefully placed Dan down on the cold sand. Brian had ran towards them, knowing he had to make sure they were ok. Once he reached the beach, he had bent down near Dan's body to see how he was. The fusion coughed louder, suddenly unfusing from the pressure of it all.

“Fuck...that hurt…” Arin winced. 

“I feel like shit.” Ross coughed, shaking all over.

“Guys, he’s not moving…” Brian mumbled.

“Oh no...um...is his gem black or any darker?” Arin asked.

“It’s pretty dim.” Brian sighed.

Ross's eyes grew wide with worry, as he whispered "Oh god please no. Not Dan."

“Well...well...we gotta do something!” Arin snapped.

“Well Dan can’t heal himself, who knows what that shard did to him.” Brian retorted.

Ross ran his fingers through his hair nervously “Can’t we just do the thing on TV? Where they help em breath and stuff?”

“I ain’t kissin ‘em.” Arin stated. Brian, not bothering to think, punched Dan in the chest.

“Ah!” Ross gasped.

“What? I thought it would work.” Brian shrugged. 

“That’s dumb! Violence isn't always the answer, man.” Arin sighed.

“Sometimes it is…” Brian mumbled.

Suddenly, Dan’s eyes snapped open as he began to cough up water.

“Danny!” Arin exclaimed.

“Oh my god!” Ross cried, not sure how to feel.

The singer began to cough like mad and soon the shivering began. 

“Violence solved the problem.” Brian said. “No...getting me out of the water solved it.” Dan said between coughs.

“Are you ok?” Ross asked.

“I feel awful...and weak.” Dan mumbled, laying back on the sand.

"Dan...God, we almost lost you!" Arin cried, tears starting to form.

”Ok...I’m super tired right now…” Danny muttered, looking like he was gonna black out.

"Fuck, Dan!" Arin said, pulling his friend in for a hug, even though he clearly didn't seem like he could return it.

“No thanks…” Dan whispered, shivering more now along with twitching.

"Here dude." Ross said as he handed Brian the jacket, who put it on Dan's shivering shoulders. 

“You alright buddy?” Brian inquired.

“Not feeling so hot…” Dan replied lazily.

"Arin...you can let go now." Ross giggled.

"Oh right, sorry." Arin apologized, and gently released his grip.

Arin blushed while helping Dan up. The singer had issues standing and his legs were pretty shaky. He tried to stand for a second, only to have his legs instantly give out, and Ross and Arin had to quickly support him.“We should get him home, he’s gotta be freezing.” Ross urged. “Can I sleep now? It’s kinda dark…” Dan mumbled. Brian helped to lift Dan as the trio headed for home, all the while Dan sleepingly sang a few bars of Sleepytime Junction. Once they were home, Brian helped Dan get into warmer clothes while Ross and Arin got a hot wash cloth ready with tea. 

"Damn. Well...that was something." Ross commented. 

“I could’ve told you that much.” Arin sighed as Brian helped Dan onto the couch.

The guys soon saw the signs of morning coming through the windows, as the sky was gray but starting to turn a light shade of pink on the horizon.

“Your gem isn’t as dark...that’s good.” Brian sighed, acting like a mother hen.

“Here.” Ross said, placing the cloth on Dan’s forehead.

“Yay…” Dan mumbled, sounding very tired.

"God man, I don't even wanna know how you were feeling during that whole shitstorm." Arin said from the kitchen.

Tears then began to run down Dan’s face as he looked down. “It wasn’t good...he...he...he was so lonely…” Dan began before he began to sob.

Arin's face formed a sorrowful frown, and Ross felt a new wave of emotions coming on.

“It...my mind is so weak...I...I let emotions get to me. He reached out to me...but…” Dan went on before sobbing yet again.

“Your mind isn’t weak, you want to help people...it’s normal.” Brian sighed.

“It’s not your fault Dan.” Ross stated.

"It feels like it is, though, Ross. Like, I can't do anything to help, all I can do is sit there and let it happen. No drive, no force, just 'Enter into my mind' like, fuck!" Dan cried, burying his face in his hands.

“You’re just...look that’s not a bad thing. It just means you care...but some people take advantage of that.” Ross said.

“Worrying over it will solve nothing.” Brian told him.

"I don't know why my mind is so easily penetrable. It’s driving me crazy!" Dan grumbled, still upset.

"Dan...it might be a good thing." Arin said.

"Oh right, so it’s great my mind is so unlocked and vulnerable, thanks Arin." Dan replied annoyingly.

"No I mean, it's a good thing your mind is open to others. We couldn't know if other gems could need us, and you can help them, Dan. Isn't that what you like doing? Helping others in need?" Arin asked.

"Yeah..." Dan mumbled.

"Besides, you’re a healer...you sense things differently than we do, right?” Brian chimed in.

“Right…” Dan whispered, ruffling his messy hair.

“See? Everything worked out.” Ross beamed.

Danny then snuggled onto the couch, feeling exhausted now but much better from the talk. 

“You gonna be alright?” Brian asked.

“Yes...like always.” Dan muttered.

“I think rest is good for you.” Arin sighed as he and Ross were ready to leave the area.

"Oh wait, guys' he said as everyone paused '...thanks." Dan stated, showing off his big childish grin.

“Anytime.” Arin said.

Within seconds, Dan was passed out on the couch while Brian placed a blanket on his form.

“You’re such a softie.” Ross teased as Brian glared back.

“He’s my partner..I’m only taking care of him.” Brian stated.

"Whatever you say, dude." Ross retorted.

The three slowly began to move on, however Ross and Arin stuck around for a bit. Ross was still shaken from the event and began to keep an eye on Danny. 

Arin sat on the nearby chair, and said "You alright, Ross?"

“Just thinking is all.” Ross mumbled. 

"Did it have anything to do with me? And about what I said?" Arin asked.

“Nah...it’s just...I worry so much everytime he’s in danger or hurt...even when I first met him.” Ross said.

"It’s natural to, he is your friend. You've been through a lot together." Arin commented. 

“True...it’s just odd I guess. Seeing him so close to death so many times...he’s so strong...he treats me...like I’m a person. Sorry...I’m just rambling now.” Ross giggled slightly.

"No, dude I get it. I know that before you met us, things were hard for you. And when Dan and Brian came, you were ecstatic. You had a new partner in crime. A companion. A friend. Its only natural you care about his well being because of how close you two are. Friends stick together, dude." Arin replied, ruffling Ross's hair.

“Yeah.” Ross smiled. "Did you expect this night was gonna go like this?“ Arin laughed.

"Nope, no way!" Ross replied, laughing along. 

The two then stopped, seeing that Dan was stirring and mumbling in his sleep.

"Oh shit, we might wake Mr. Sleepyhead over there." Arin snickered.

The two began to move away but soon heard Dan whimper in his sleep.

"God he IS part dog, I knew it." Ross joked.

“He might be having a bad dream.” Arin commented.

“Oh...or that.” Ross shrugged.

“I’m not kissing his forehead.” Arin stated. 

“Dude, no one even suggested that.” Ross giggled. 

"Oh well, because..I..well..ya- shut up." Arin said, getting a laugh from Ross in return.

Dan then whimpered again, moving around a bit in his sleep.

"Wonder what the dream is about..." Ross wondered.

“Go ask him then.” Arin teased.

"Sure, like I could, Arin." Ross sarcastically remarked.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Arin urged, tugging Ross over to the couch.

“What?” Ross whispered.

“Man, like you talk to ‘em and maybe he’ll talk back. I do it to Suzy all the time.” Arin replied.

"Ugh, alright fine." Ross obeyed and got up quietly to the couch.

He leaned in close to Dan and whispered "Why Dan, whatcha dreaming about?"

Dan stirred a bit as his eyebrows twitched a little “Can’t...can’t do it…” He muttered.

"Oh you can't tell me, or you won't tell me?" Ross replied, getting a quiet laugh from Arin.

“Don’t...don’t make me...not now..” Dan whimpered.

"Aw come on Dan, please?" Ross whispered back.

“No...not our fusion...Brian!” Danny cried, clearly in the middle of a nightmare.

Ross's childish smile changed into a concerned frown "Uhh Dan? Uh, wake up...dude?"

“Ah...Ah!” Dan screamed.

“Try to calm him down.” Arin urged.

Ross, unsure of what to do, lightly grabbed Dan's shoulder and whispered "Dan? It’s me, Ross. You okay?"

“Ross? It...it’s snowing…” Dan whispered, seeming calmer now. 

However Ross got a serious flashback, and suddenly felt sick.

"Dan..let's not go out, huh? Let's...just look at the snow..okay?"

“Ok buddy…” Dan mumbled, a small smile forming.

Ross sighed, Arin giggled softly in return "Damn.." Ross whispered to himself

. “Ross…” Dan muttered, still sleeping.

"Yeah, Dan?" Ross replied curiously.

“I'm sorry…” Dan whispered.

"No no, buddy. You don't need to be sorry. It’s okay now..." Ross said, feeling his heart break.

“Can I try now?” Arin giggled. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure. Go on, have your fun." Ross said, snapping out of his bittersweet moment.

Arin inched over to Dan, trying not to burst out laughing while Ross rolled his eyes.

"Hey...Dan...was that updog?" Arin whispered, doing his best to not laugh.

“Arin…” Dan mumbled, still sleeping.

"For the love of God, Arin." Ross said, mildly annoyed. 

“What? I’m just having fun.” Arin replied, keeping his voice down.

“Don’t tease him anymore, just let him sleep.” Ross urged.

“No way, you got to talk to him so now it’s my turn.” Arin smiled as Ross rubbed his temples.

Ross merely ruffled his hair, deciding to see how this would go. "Daaaaaaaaaan....yoohoo?" Arin said, as he messed a little with Dan's hair.

Dan instantly began to whimper in return which made Ross bite his nails in worry.

“Come on Arin, you’ll give him nightmares.” Ross whispered, not wanting to wake the singer. 

"Ross, the worst he could do is wake up, relax." Arin retorted.

“Well make him dream something else then.” Ross frowned.

"Like what?" The Grump asked.

“I don’t care, anything is better than nightmares.” Ross sighed. 

“Arin…” Dan muttered, still out cold.

Arin tapped his chin in thought then a mischievous smile came across his face "Oh Dan, hey look over there it's a pretty unicorn.." 

“Seriously?” Ross grumbled as Arin shrugged his shoulders.

"It’s so majestic, check out it's flowing pretty pretty hair!" Arin remarked, snickering in delight.

“How’d...it’s in the house..” Dan whispered.

“Well great job Arin, you happy now?” Ross sighed.

"Very." Arin replied.

“Well you had fun, now leave him be.” Ross urged. 

"I guess..." Arin as he started to stand.

“Ah...ah...AHHHH!” Dan screamed suddenly, catching the gems off guard.

Arin took a cautious step back as Ross's eyebrows furrowed "Dan?"

“Arin!” Dan cried out, still deep in sleep.

"Dan, I'm here. You're okay-" Arin began.

“Ah...oh god!” Dan yelled.

"Shit...Dan.." Arin replied, growing more and more nervous.

Suddenly, the singer bolted upright as his eyes turned a hazy blue both Ross and Arin moved back, speechless at the sight.Dan's eyes started to glow as blue marks appearing on his skin like tattoos and bruises. 

“Holy fuck!” Ross gasped.

“Oh my god…” Arin mumbled.

Dan ran his fingers through his hair as the marks kept flowing on his skin like mad.

“He’s infected…” Dan whispered.

"Dan!!" Ross yelled.

Gasping deeply, Arin blinked as he looked around in confusion. He was standing near Dan’s sleeping form and there were no marks.

“Go on, have your fun.” Ross grumbled.

“Wait...was that…” Arin mumbled.

“What’s wrong? You have another future vision?” Ross frowned.

“I'm not sure...I think so.” Arin nodded slowly.

“You gonna...um...you gonna talk to him?” Ross wondered.

Arin took a look at the sleeping singer, seeing that he looked fairly calm. 

"Uhh...you know what, let him sleep...he needs it." Arin replied innocently.

”I’m surprised.” Ross giggled.

“What can I say? I’m just so nice.” Arin shrugged.

"Okay I know THAT'S not true." Ross joked.

“What? I’m totally a nice guy.” Arin laughed.

With that, the two gems slowly moved on. However, Arin still this feeling that his future vision was a warning for something in the future. The question was...what did it all mean? Whatever it was, Arin hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite them. 

(End…)


	22. Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Sighing deeply, the young gem pressed the play button on his laptop before backing away. Instantly, music began to fill the room as he attempted to dance around. He did his best, trying to dance his way...but it still felt wrong. Kevin kept moving to the music, doing his best to express his emotions through dance. Which was no easy task. The young gem was always one step off or nearly tripped over his own feet.

This dance was impossible! How any of the other gems fused was unknown to him. Kevin had seen them fuse in the past but to him...it was just a fool's task. Before he could trip and fall again, Barry caught him. 

“Oh...hey Barry.” Kevin sighed.

“What’re you doing?” Barry laughed as Kevin moved away from the gem.

“Trying to fusion dance…” Kevin admitted.

“Well you can’t fuse by yourself.” Barry giggled.

“I know that...I was just trying to do it my way….” Kevin blushed, looking down. 

“From what I saw, you’re doing good.” Barry smiled.

“R-Really?” Kevin gasped. 

“Of course, all of us started somewhere. In fact, it took me forever to learn how to fuse.” Barry admitted. 

“You? But you’re...you’re Barry!” Kevin replied.

“I know but to me...I was always doing something wrong. But then Arin showed to just do whatever and it worked out.” Barry explained.

“Just...do whatever…” Kevin repeated, thinking it over.

“Exactly.” Barry nodded. 

Music still going, Kevin began to dance but this time….it felt completely different.

“Alright Kevin! That’s awesome!” Barry encouraged. 

As the young gem kept dancing, Barry jumped in too. The two circled around each other and the dance looked completely goofy. However, something worked between the two. It was silly that was how they were sometimes. They were having fun and that was what mattered. As if on cue, Barry nearly tripped as Kevin reached out to grab him. However, both their gems began to glow as they melded into one form. Silence was echoing around before finally they woke up.

“Ah...oh god...that sucks.” They complained, rubbing the back of their head.

“Hey Barry, have you seen my-” Dan began before stopping.

“What’s wrong?” They questioned. 

“Kevin...and Barry?! You fused!?” Dan gasped.

Moving over to a mirror, the fusion gasped before grinning. They had fused! They were around seven feet tall and they looked fairly normal enough. Their hair was a little longer and went to the back of their neck, one eye was red with the other being green. They also were wearing blue jeans with a grey shirt.

“Woah! We did it!” The fusion declared.

“I’m...I...I don’t know what to say.” Danny admitted.

“We’re awesome! That’s what you say!” They retorted, facing Dan.

“Ok...what’s your fusion name then?” Dan wondered. 

“Larry!” They beamed.

“Larry? That’s it? What kinda name is that?” Danny joked.

“U shut up! Urr face suxx!” Larry snapped.

“What’s with your speech?” Dan frowned.

“Uh….did we talk weird?” Kevin mumbled.

“I don’t know...maybe.” Barry whispered.

“Let’s show everyone else.” Dan urged. 

“Yeah!” They cheered.

Within no time, the other gems were looking at the fusion with shocked and happy expressions.

“What kinda name is Larry?” Ross giggled. 

“Well at least it’s simple.” Suzy shrugged.

“How’s it feel Kevin?” Holly asked.

“It’s badass!” Larry replied.

“Just be mindful...fusion is very….interesting.” Arin warned.

“Why? We can handle this.” Larry frowned. 

“I’m just saying...be careful.” Arin sighed.

“What do you think Brian?” Dan inquired.

“I don’t like it…” Brian admitted.

“Huh? Why not? They fused.” Ross said.

“It’s not fusion…” Brian mumbled.

“Huh? What u know! Urr face suxx! Ya mom teach ya to write those jokes?!” Larry snapped as Brian rolled his eyes. 

“Hey calm down you two, Brian is just being...well Brian.” Danny broke in.

“Why is it not fusion?” Arin wondered.

“Fusion is a choice...but it doesn’t seem that way. Did you force Barry to fuse Kevin?” Brian questioned.

“Huh? But...I...No! Shut up!” Kevin shouted. 

“Just don’t mind Brian, you can never please him.” Dan shrugged. 

“No! Shut up! You don’t know us!” Larry retorted before storming out of the house.

“Oh boy…” Arin whispered.

“Everyone’s first fusion is either good or bad…” Holly stated.

“Brian...that wasn’t very nice.” Suzy frowned.

“You want me to lie to them?” Ninja Brian grumbled.

“Well...no…” Suzy muttered. 

“They need to understand it themselves...Kevin needs to learn.” Brian sighed.

Sitting in the sand, Larry was running his fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t get it Barry...did I...did I force you to fuse?” Kevin wondered. 

“Well...I wanted you to be happy...and proud...so…” Barry mumbled.

“But...fusion is a choice...did you not want to fuse with me?” Kevin asked.

“No...I did….it’s just...maybe I didn’t fully agree. I just did this...because….I wanted to make you feel confident.” Barry admitted.

“So Brian was right…” Kevin sighed.

“In a way...I guess he is.” Barry replied.

“What now?” Kevin inquired.

“Well...not every fusion is perfect Kevin. Sometimes...it just doesn’t go well. You have differences and you sort them out together. It’s all about teamwork.” Barry explained.

“Right...teamwork…” Kevin muttered. 

“Take Suzy and Arin for example. They are so in synch with one another that they can fuse easily. They weren’t good at it when they tried it out for the first time. But it took practice...and soon they got it down pat.” Barry told him.

“I understand now.” Kevin mumbled. 

“But this is a good start...we just need to work on it is all.” Barry smiled.

“Yeah...I liked this...sort of…” Kevin giggled.

“I’m very proud of you…” Barry admitted. 

“Thank you.” Kevin said.

Suddenly, the two quickly unfused as Barry looked up in confusion.

“What happened?” Barry wondered.

“I’m sorry...I got all flustered.” Kevin mumbled, blushing bright red. 

“Just because I said something positive?” Barry laughed.

“I think so…” Kevin shrugged.

“Well now I know we have a lot of work to do.” Barry sighed. 

“What? I thought we did ok.” Kevin shrugged.

As the two kept speaking, Brian merely watched from the window. “See? It turned out just fine.” Dan smiled.

“Meh…” Brian whispered. “Are you ok Ninja Brian?” Danny inquired.

“Yeah...just thinking is all.” Brian sighed. “Wanna talk about it?” Dan wondered.

“Do you....do you...nevermind…” Brian grumbled, walking away.

“Come on Brian, you can tell me.” Danny urged, following him.

“Not right now Danny.” Brian replied.

“Oh...ok...um...but you can tell me...you know that right?” Dan replied.

“Yes…” Brian muttered before leaving the room. 

With a silence in the room, Danny wasn’t sure if he was glad...or upset. Either way, seeing Barry and Kevin happy in the end...made him feel slightly better. 

(End….)


	23. Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Markiplier, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter has more dark scenes/themes.

Curled in the tightest ball ever convinced by mere man, Ninja Brian did his best to suppress his screams of pure agony. He was covering his mouth with one hand while the other was twitching. Even if his scream would be slightly covered by his outfit, it still didn’t stop him. Never show weakness or admit defeat, that was his training on home world. No matter what he did, the pain was worse than ever. He had gone through this many times before but now...it was pure torture.

Sharp and shiny crystals were unnaturally growing out of Brian’s wrist, palm and index finger. The pain was too much to deal with sometimes, just like now. He had been trying to hide this for some time...but now it was dreadful. If he didn’t stop these crystals from growing, then the group would see it. Worrying his team wasn’t a good idea and Danny would be concerned like mad.

Having no other choice, the ninja stood up and glanced up at the wall. Before he knew it, Brian slammed his injured hand against the wall which caused the crystals to break off. That was the final straw. A blood curling scream escaped his lips for maybe two seconds before he fell to the ground. Everything was throbbing in pain and he just hoped no one had heard his scream.

If he didn’t get a grip on this, then he’d lose his temper and go insane. Last time it happened….he tossed Kevin into a wall. But how could he fix it? The healing pool might be a good idea but surely one of the members would notice at some point. Unable to stand it, Brian quickly bandaged up his messed up hand and left the room. Glancing around, it appeared to be well into the early morning.

The sun hadn’t come up yet which was very good. Moving carefully, Brian made his way to the warp pad. However, he stopped when he heard Ross mumbling in his sleep. Glad he hadn’t woke the gem, Brian kept moving near his goal.

“Brian?” A voice yawned.

Turning around, the ninja saw a sleepy Ross rubbing his eyes.

“What’s wrong? We got a mission?” Ross asked.

Brian sighed, moving over to Ross. “Do the others know?” Ross mumbled.

“Just go back to bed.” Brian ordered.

“Why? I can help.” Ross replied.

“I’m fine….I just...I hurt my hand and need to borrow the healing pool.” Brian admitted, half lying to him.

“Why not just go to Dan?” Ross wondered, scratching his head.

“Because this is faster, and I don't want to wake him.” Brian stated.

“Let me go with you.” Ross offered.

“I...no it’s fine. I’m not a child.” Ninja Brian grumbled.

“You can trust me, I won’t tell anyone.” Ross smiled.

“You’re a big mouth Ross, you’ll tell everyone.” Brian whispered, anger rising. 

“What? But….I won’t this time...I promise.” Ross pouted. 

Knowing not to get too angry, Brian sighed before rolling his eyes. 

“Fine...but don’t tell a soul.” Brian ordered.

With that, Ross jumped up and followed Ninja Brian onto the warp. Seconds went by before the two were gone. Once they appeared at the healing pool, Brian moved over to it.

“You sure are in a hurry.” Ross yawned.

“Yeah.” Brian mumbled.

The ninja then took off the bandages while Ross stole a glance. He could see the awful marks on his hand that looked beyond infected. Also bits of crystals were stuck in the wounds, making him shiver. Brian instantly rested his arm under the water and sighed, the pain easily fading.

“Brian...um...are you...are you infected?” Ross asked.

“This isn’t a zombie movie you moron.” Brian grumbled.

“No I mean….you...you have the crystals on your hand….so...um…” Ross mumbled, getting nervous.

“Your point?” Brian replied.

“Can you...can you not control your powers?” Ross asked. 

“I...Of course I can.” Brian laughed, trying to mask his emotions.

“Brian...I’ve seen you like this before...you lost your temper and…” Ross began as Brian butted in.

“That was only because those things were everywhere and I touched it by mistake.” Brian reminded him.

“I know...but gems go through this.” Ross sighed.

“I’m in control...I always am.” Brian whispered.

“I’ve seen your powers before...you control them...but...is it feeding off of something else?” Ross wondered. 

“No.” Brian hissed.

“Let me help you.” Ross offered.

“Why? I can handle it myself.” The ninja retorted.

“Because you can’t do everything alone you fucking idiot!” Ross snapped.

“Watch me…” Brian muttered.

“Brian...you’re gonna destroy yourself! That virus won’t go away until Dan heals the entire thing! You have to open up to the others!” Ross shouted.

“Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!” Brian screamed.

The ninja then stood up, revealing that his hand was healed. However, the crystals only began to slowly come back. 

“See? Even the healing pool can’t hold it off.” Ross stated.

“Leave me alone!” Brian demanded.

“Brian...I want to help you...you’re my friend!” Ross sniffled.

“You’re no friend of mine!” Ninja Brian snapped.

Ross then frowned deeply, tears forming. Ignoring the gem, Brian stepped onto the warp pad and left Ross behind. Sniffling, Ross tried to wipe away his tears but Brian’s remark had hurt him. Ross could be sensitive sometimes and he tried not to show it, but now it was clear as day. Even if Brian hated him, Ross still wanted to help somehow. The gem then stepped on the warp pad, ending up back home within seconds.

Brian was nowhere to be seen and the sun was rising now. Ross let an uneasy sigh escape his lips before sitting on the couch. He curled up with a fluffy blanket before turning on the cable to a cartoon. It took a lot of effort but Ross managed to stop crying. However, small sniffles escaped from him with small tears coming on. Even Ross couldn’t stop his emotions once he was upset.

If Ross thought back, Brian wasn’t the nicest gem. He was silent a lot and kinda mean. But he knew Brian had a lighthearted side, according to Dan. Sometimes it even shone through all of his personality. Maybe Brian just wasn’t the type to open up, but perhaps that was his issue. Come to think of it….he recalled Arin telling him about the virus.

‘It inflicts gems when they can’t control their powers and let the power control them. Also, it’s rare...but gems who don’t open up and stay alone...I guess super depressed is the word....but that can feed the virus too. It’s very uncommon but it’s more like a health issue if anything.’ Arin’s voice echoed.

‘How do they fix it?’ His own voice asked.

‘A healer has to take the entire sickness out of the gem...but the healer suffers too.’ Arin’s voice explained.

‘But why?’ His own voice wondered.

‘I don’t know, we’ve never seen it in person.’ Arin’s voice sighed.

Ross then recalled something else, when Brian was infected by mistake. They used the healing pool and not Danny. It took much longer but the pool did help him...so perhaps the virus stayed and fed off of Brian. The ninja never opened up much so maybe it was going off of that. If that was the the case...then he had been infected for months! Suddenly, Ross awoke to see Arin looking at him in concern. 

“Hey Ross...you ok?” Arin asked.

“What...what’s going on?” Ross whimpered.

“You were mumbling in your sleep again.” Arin laughed.

“Where’s Brian!?” Ross gasped, jumping up. 

“Um….in his room I think.” Arin shrugged.

“What’s wrong Ross?” Holly asked, playing cards with Suzy.

“Brian said something like he wanted to sleep some more.” Barry shrugged, showing Kevin a new book.

“No! Guys...Brian needs our help right now!” Ross shouted.

“Just calm down and tell us Ross.” Danny ordered.

“Brian has the crystal virus! We have to fix him!” Ross exclaimed.

“Can you prove it?” Arin wondered. 

“Just let me grab him!” Ross urged.

Ross then dashed over to the temple door, banging onto it like mad. 

“Brian! Get out here you jerk!” The gem demanded.

“Brian? Come on buddy.” Arin urged.

Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal a very upset Brian.

“What?” He grumbled.

Dan then frowned, seeing crystals on his arm, hand, and part of his face.

“Brian….you could have told us.” Dan said.

“I didn’t wanna worry anyone.” Brian sighed. 

“Um...what is that?” Kevin whimpered.

“Nothing you need to see.” Barry stated, pulling Kevin out of the house.

“Brian, this is serious. We need to fix you.” Suzy stated.

“It’s feeding off your emotions! You hide them and it’s not good man!” Ross told him. 

“It never left all those months ago?” Arin guessed.

“Right...and hiding feelings on a unnatural level can feed it!” Ross replied. 

“He’s right.” Arin shrugged. 

“Fine…” Brian whispered.

Within an hour’s time, Dan had set up a circle out of blue sand, purple rocks, and two blue candles. 

“What is that?” Ross asked.

“A healing circle, I’ve done this maybe once before and it’s not fun.” Danny explained.

“Healing circles are old forms of healing used by gems. They can heal any extreme wound or virus.” Suzy told Ross.

“Why did Barry take Kevin outside?” Mark inquired.

“Because it’s not a fun thing.” Holly mumbled.

Brian had rolled up his sleeves, revealing the ever growing crystals jetting out of his hands and arms. He also moved his mask a touch to reveal the crystal growing out of his face. Luckily, it was near the forehead and not his mouth.

“You don’t have to do this.” Brian told Danny. 

“No, I have to do it Brian. You’ll go crazy if we don’t get that virus out of you.” Dan sighed.

“I’m sorry...I just cause trouble.” Brian admitted.

“You’re my best friend Ninja Brian...and I care about you...so it’s no trouble to me.” Dan stated.

“Right…” Brian mumbled.

“You ready?” Dan guessed.

“Be careful Dan.” Arin warned, feeling very uneasy. 

“Careful is my middle name.” Dan grinned. 

“No it’s not.” Arin laughed.

Dan then suddenly sighed as his gem began to glow. His eyes turned a dark red as blue lines formed on Danny’s face and arms. 

“Woah…” Mark whispered.

“Let’s hope Barry took Kevin away far enough…” Suzy said.

“Why?” Mark replied. 

“You’ll see.” Suzy frowned.

Danny then gently placed one hand on Brian’s gem and other on Brian’s forehead. The sand then lit up into blue flames as Dan’s hair flew up with wind now present in the room.

“Won’t it burn the floor!?” Markiplier gasped. 

“No.” Holly sighed. 

Brian then shut his eyes as the blue lines on Dan began to move onto Brian. It focused on the spots where the crystals were and finally around Brian’s blood stone.

“So I still don’t get why Kevin shouldn’t see this.” Mark chimed in.

“I hate this…” Arin grumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Should we do something?” Mark asked. 

“No.” Holly repeated.

The blue lines then moved away from Brian and revealed that all of the wounds were healed. No crystals or leftover cuts, it was like they were never there.

“Amazing…” Mark smiled softly.

“Don’t get too excited….this is the part I hate the most.” Arin stated, trying not to get emotional. Arin knew this was coming, he even had a future vision about it, but now that it was in the present...he was overwhelmed.

Like it was nothing, the blue lines swarmed back onto Dan as he gasped in pain. The lines were traveling onto his arms, chest, face and up his neck. He moved his hands away as Brian fell to his knees. 

“Get away Brian!” Suzy warned. 

Doing as told, Brian got out of the circle, avoiding the blue fire.

“Um...what’s going on?” Mark questioned, not liking this anymore.

Ross could feel tears already forming as Arin looked away and covered his ears. Dan let out a blood curling scream of pain as the candles began to melt like crazy. Mark covered his mouth, not wanting to sob in front of the others.

His eyes had turned a solid black along with his gem as the lines all focused onto his face now. Before they knew it, Dan opened his mouth as strange blue spots of light left him. It was almost like fire flies or something, but stranger.

Once it was all gone, the lights disappeared as Dan’s gem returned to normal along with his eyes. The fire vanished as Danny instantly fell to the floor. Arin wasted no time picking him up into his lap as the singer began to twitch all over. Tears were running down his face as he wrapped Arin into a tearful hug. Dan then started to sob loudly as Arin rubbed his back for support. 

“That’s why.” Suzy frowned, wiping away any stray tears.

“Oh my god...so….he does that each time he heals a big virus like that?” Mark guessed.

“Yes.” Holly nodded, also getting rid of her tears.

Ross was now a tear filled mess as he wrapped Holly into a hug. Brian merely looked down, feeling very bad now. Not wishing to make it worse, he walked into his room. Time passed but Danny stayed with Arin until the two gems blacked out for the night. That was why, doing that hurt Dan ten times as more than it ever hurt Brian. 

Even if the event was behind them, all of the gems were still shaken. Perhaps it was merely just another thing that healed over time, after all...that was the most common thing now. 

(End…)


	24. Tides of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Gazing about the large cave, Ross could hardly contain his curiosity. It also didn’t help that there were millions of crystals around which made the cave very shiny.

“So...why are we here again?” Kevin asked, staying close to Dan. 

“This is the tide cave, it contains many different pools of water that have several effects.” Suzy explained.

“Like the puddle of happiness, the ripples of life, the ocean of fear.” Barry chimed in. 

“Right, and one pool always dries up for some reason.” Arin sighed.

“We’re here to make sure it hasn’t.” Suzy mumbled.

“Guys, there’s no enemies here..how am I supposed to be a gem if I can’t fight?” Kevin complained.

“You can fight when you gain your weapon.” Arin replied.

“Which you haven’t.” Barry frowned. “Man this is boring.” Danny yawned.

“Come on Dan, it’s pretty here.” Suzy smiled. “I know...I’ve just...never mind.” Dan mumbled, looking away.

“I figured you’d like it here Danny.” Barry shrugged. “I guess.” Dan whispered. 

“Strange that Brian didn’t wanna come.” Arin noted. 

“Well he’s a busy guy.” Danny retorted.

“He wasn’t even busy, he was watching TV last time we saw him.” Arin laughed.

“Hey guys! What’s this?” Ross asked, gesturing to a body of water coming out of the wall.

“That? Um...I don’t know actually.” Suzy admitted.

“Same here...was that even here last time?” Barry wondered.

“Well the cave always creates new bodies of water with effects.” Suzy sighed.

“Let’s find out what it does!” Ross urged. 

“Careful Ross! You have no idea what it does!” Barry warned. 

“Come on guys, I’m sure it’s harmless.” Ross grinned.

Ross then dunked his hand into the pool but nothing happened. “Huh…” Arin mumbled.

“Maybe it just does nothing?” Kevin guessed.

“That’s impossible.” Barry stated.

“Just leave it alone Ross, I’m sure it’s not that important.” Suzy ordered.

With that, the gems began to move on but Ross stayed. Feeling brave, Ross wanted to see if this pool could do anything. Suddenly, the gem noticed tides coming in which was odd since it wasn’t the ocean. “That’s weird…” Ross muttered. Carefully, Ross reached his hand out and touched the tides. Like magic, the tides began to suck Ross’s hand in.

“Ah…” Ross whimpered as the tides began tugging at his entire body.

He tried to cry out but before he could, he was yanked completely into the tides. Endless amounts of water spun around him as he struggled to swim. However, falling in had confused his directions and he sucked at swimming. On top of that, he could barely survive under the water which made him the weakest.

The other gems could make it for certain periods of time but Ross couldn’t. His max time would probably be ten seconds and he just passed that point. Opening his mouth, Ross only found water pouring in as his vision began to fade.

“Ninja Brian! Pull him out!” A familiar voice ordered.

Dan? Before Ross could think anymore, a strong arm pulled him back up to the surface. Ross began to cough instantly, spitting up water and begging for the burning inside of him to stop. He was soaked to the bone and a shiver was already coming on.

“Are you alright?” Dan asked.

“Thank...thank goodness you...you found me.” Ross coughed.

Looking up, Ross’ eyes widened to see Dan and Brian. However, what shocked him was that they looked very different. Dan’s hair was much shorter and he was wearing a black ninja outfit. Brian was in his normal clothes for the most part, however a bandanna covered his mouth and the rest of his head was visible. It was clear that they weren’t his Dan and Brian...so who were they?

“You’re a gem?” Dan gasped.

“Yeah…” Ross mumbled before coughing.

“My name is Dan, this is my partner Ninja Brian. Did you get lost from home world?” Dan replied.

“H-Home world?” Ross whimpered.

“Hm...he must be damaged from what happened. Let’s take him with us.” Dan urged.

Unable to protest, Ross began to cough harshly before blacking out. 

(....)

Stirring lightly, the gem vaguely could hear footsteps mixed with talking. His thoughts were pretty jumbled up so it made it nearly impossible to process. Where was he? What did he do?

“Should we portal home? This gem looks to be left behind.” Dan pondered.

“His gem is different somehow…” Brian admitted.

“So? He’s still from home world somehow.” Dan replied.

“Leaving him behind would be best...no one else knows of him...probably.” Brian suggested.

“That’s not how we should do things...besides I can’t bear to leave someone here.” Danny sighed.

Snapping awake, Ross looked around to see he was outside of the cave now. In fact...he appeared to be in a grassy field nearby where he was before. 

“How you feeling?” Dan asked.

“Huh? Uh...I..I think I’m ok.” Ross mumbled.

“How’d you get here?” Danny wondered.

“Me? Uh...I...I…” Ross tried as Brian butted in.

“What’s your position?” Brian questioned.

“P-Position?” Ross whimpered, getting nervous.

“Hmm...maybe he has memory loss.” Dan shrugged.

“It’s possible.” Brian replied. 

“You should come with us, home world will be safer for you than here.” Danny urged, helping Ross onto his feet. 

“M-Me? B-but…” Ross gasped.

“Yeah...come on. I promise it’ll be ok.” Dan smiled.

“We’ll find out where you belong.” Brian sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Brian, that’s no way to act.” Danny frowned.

“Um...please wait! I...I can’t go with you!” Ross spoke up.

“Why not?” Dan wondered.

“Because...because...um....I…” Ross tried as Dan broke in.

“What's your name?" Dan replied.

“Huh? Um...I...I’m Ross.” Ross mumbled. 

“Look, just come with us to homeworld so we can finish our job for today.” Brian demanded, getting annoyed.

“Wait! I…” Ross began as Ninja Brian picked him up.

“You don’t need to be so rough.” Dan sighed. 

“Hey! Let me go!” Ross gasped.

“No.” Brian retorted.

Ross then began to kick his legs around, hoping to free himself somehow.

“Maybe the healers could help him out.” Dan mumbled as they kept walking to the warp pad.

“If they’re smart enough.” Brian joked.

“True.” Dan grinned.

“Hey! Are you guys even listening to me!?” Ross snapped.

“Just calm down Ross, we’re here to help...even if Brian is holding you like that.” Dan replied.

If Ross didn’t hurry then he’d be in a big mess. He didn’t even come from homeworld! So he’d no doubt be studied and questioned...then the future could be ruined! He had to escape! Thinking quickly, Ross summoned his shovel before pointing it into Brian’s blood stone. The ninja froze instantly, gem cracking as Ross jumped down and ran off.

“NINJA BRIAN!” Dan cried, rushing to his aid.

Brian’s eyes became a blank red as Danny caught him from falling down.

“Brian? Brian! Come on! Don’t do this to me!” Dan urged.

Looking closely, the gem hadn’t completely cracked to pieces and he was still in this form. Tears forming, Danny summoned his sword and dashed after Ross. Ross glanced quickly, seeing that Danny was chasing him. “Ah!” Ross yelped. 

“Get back here you fucking prick!” Danny screamed.

“I’m sorry! I don’t belong here!” Ross replied, getting back into the cave.

Dan gave a fast pursuit and noticed that Ross was out of sight. 

“I know you’re here…” Dan grumbled.

The singer slowly began to move around, sword at the ready. 

“You must’ve been some reject then...that explains why you didn’t wanna come with us.” Dan grinned.

No response came as Dan’s gem began to glow. 

“Perhaps you’re something else? A runaway?” Dan teased, inching near a large area of crystals.

Out of nowhere, Dan sliced the crystals down as Ross jumped up and ran again.

“You can’t run forever!” Dan shouted, dashing after him.

“Leave me alone!” Ross demanded.

“In your dreams!” Danny grinned, eyes filled with blood lust.

Ross jumped over a few small pools before he began to look for the thing that brought him here. If he jumped in then he’d be back home! However, explaining this to the others would be hard. Ross then gasped, seeing his ticket out of here. He just had to run a few more steps and jump in there!

Before Ross could do this though, he was tackled to the ground by Dan. The singer turned him over on his back with his foot, reading his sword with angry eyes. Ross’ shovel had disappeared during the fall and he had no way to arm himself. Was this it? Dan was so close to stabbing him before Ross cried out. 

“DANNY PLEASE!” Ross begged. 

Stopping his swing, Dan’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How...how do you know my nickname? Only...only Ninja Brian calls me Danny…” Dan whispered.

“I….I...please….just let me go.” Ross urged.

“Why?” Dan wondered.

“Because if...if you take me back with you...the world will be changed….and...and...I’m not from home world.” Ross admitted.

“And...you’re not a runaway?” Dan questioned.

“No.” Ross replied. 

“If I do this...wherever you go...you have to swear to me...that you’ll make up for this.” Dan frowned. 

“Promise.” Ross nodded.

Moving away, Dan sighed as Ross got up and jumped back into the tides. He wasn’t even under the water for five seconds before a hand pulled him back up.

“Ross! Are you ok?” Suzy asked as Barry pulled him out.

“Guys...you...I…” Ross coughed.

“Did you fall in there?” Arin questioned.

“Y-Yes…” Ross mumbled. 

“Where’d you go? We’ve been looking for hours!” Barry snapped.

“I...I think I went to the past.” Ross confessed.

“Seriously!?” Arin gasped.

“I remember! You….you hurt Ninja Brian!” Dan retorted.

“Sorry…” Ross frowned.

“You did what?” Kevin wondered.

“They tried to fucking take me to home world but I had to get back here.” Ross explained. 

“You’re lucky Brian got healed.” Dan frowned.

“Let’s go home now, I think you’ve had enough adventure for today.” Suzy urged.

Within no time, the gems all returned home and got settled again. Ross decided to rest for a bit and soon afternoon came. However, he woke up to see Brian and Dan looking at him.

“Hi…” Ross yawned.

“Morning prince charming.” Dan teased.

“You remember?” Brian wondered.

“Oh fuck.” Ross whispered.

“Hey, you promised to make it up to us.” Dan grinned.

“He told me that you promised.” Brian said.

“Fine….what do I have to do?” Ross grumbled.

“I don’t know, make me some pasta or something.” Dan shrugged.

“That’s it?” Ross snapped.

“Yeah...I don’t feel like cooking today.” Dan confessed. 

“Buy me a plush online…” Brian mumbled.

“Huh?” Ross frowned. 

“That way it looks like you gave it to Brian as a gift.” Dan grinned as he high fived Ninja Brian. 

“I demand a pink whale.” Brian stated.

“You guys are mean.” Ross pouted.

“Well it’s not torture, just embarrassment.” Dan giggled.

“Right.” Brian nodded.

Not being able to protest, Ross completed the tasks within no time. However, part of him had to wonder about the things Dan was speaking of in the past. Runaways, rejects, healers….what was home world even like? Perhaps one day the gems could tell him. 

(End…)


	25. Invested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

As Kevin chewed on his cereal for the morning, the young gem couldn’t help but observe the fellow gems. Even if he seemed to have this tired look on his face, Kevin was awake enough to process thought. Danny and Arin were playing a video game and the two were laughing while having tons of fun. This was expected, after all the two gems were fairly close.

However, the third wheel so to speak, was Brian just standing nearby. All he did was watch them play the game, no reactions or laughs. Come to think of it...could Ninja Brian even laugh? It was something Kevin had never seen before and now it was bugging him. All of them laughed but Brian never did. Maybe there was a reason behind it?

“Yes! Arin wins! Arin wins!” Arin cheered as Dan dropped his controller.

“Yes we all know.” Dan sighed, not amused.

“Oh come on Danny, you’re just upset cause I won.” Arin grinned.

“Yes, you won the cheating way.” Dan frowned.

“Well...so what?! Are the cheating police gonna get me?!” Arin replied.

Before Dan could speak up, Brian moved over to Arin and picked him up by his shoulders.

“Looks like the cheating police just got here.” Danny laughed as Brian sat Arin in the corner. 

“I’m not fucking five! You can’t put me in time out!” Arin stated. 

“Careful, Brian might have to smack you with a pillow.” Dan smiled as he tossed Brian a pillow which he caught.

Arin merely grumbled in return as Brian shrugged his shoulders.

“Good job Ninja Brian.” Dan said, walking over to high five him.

The ninja returned the gesture and Kevin blinked in response. From seeing this, Kevin could guess that the two were close. After all, Dan had told him his story on how they all met the gems. 

However, something did bother Kevin now. Brian was super violent and soft spoken back then, he was sort of like that now...but kinda toned down. So how did he change into who he is now?

“Come on Brian, Suzy wanted us to check out the underground cave. Something about finding some shards of the light crystal.” Dan explained.

The two gems then stepped onto the wrap pad before vanishing into thin air. Kevin had pretty much finished his food and quickly washed up his mess. Arin was still sitting in the corner, but only because he was pouting.

“Arin….” Kevin mumbled.

“Hm?” Arin replied.

“Can I ask you something?” The young gem inquired.

“Sure Kev.” Arin smiled as Kevin walked over to him.

“What was Brian like...um...before? Ya know...when he first came to earth and started living here.” Kevin asked.

“Oh...um...pretty different I suppose.” Arin shrugged, scratching his neck.

“It’s just...he seems kinda toned down but still happy.” The young gem said. 

“Right, but he’s hard to read sometimes. He was very different when he joined us though.” Arin sighed.

“Will you tell me about it?” Kevin requested, sitting down. 

“No harm in it...I guess. It was three years ago. This was the first week that Brian was with us.” Arin began. 

(Three years ago….)

As Arin woke up for the morning, he found a huge yawn escaping his lips. However, he was disturbed to see Brian backed up against the wall. Danny was still sleeping on the couch since he was recovering from his injures. However, the ninja seemed uneasy for some reason.

“Something wrong Ninja Brian?” Arin guessed, knowing to be formal with him for now.

Brian merely pointed to the front door as Arin sighed. 

“That?” Arin guessed.

Brian shook his head and pointed to a small creature by the door. A small bird had gotten into the house, no doubt from the broken screen, and was just looking about.

“Dude...it’s just a bird.” Arin laughed. 

“Bird?” Brian repeated.

“It’s a animal, another creature that lives on this planet.” Arin replied.

“Why is it here?” Brian grumbled.\

“It just flew in by mistake.” Arin explained.

“That’s unlikely.” Brian mumbled.

“Oh yeah? Then why is it here?” Arin grinned. 

“To bug the hell out of me….or to somehow spy on me and Dan.” Brian stated.

“Um….but it’s just a bird.” Arin pointed out. 

“Spies come in all sorts of shapes and sizes back home.” Brian explained.

“Oh my god...Brian you’re being silly.” Arin stated, walking up to the bird and picking it up.

The grump then opened the door, allowing it to fly away.

“We just need to fix the screen on this door.” Arin mumbled.

Brian slowly relaxed from his uneasy posture and moved back over to Dan. 

“Nothing here is gonna spy on you man, so just chill.” Arin told him.

Brian merely rolled his eyes in return while Arin sighed. If anything, Brian was more uneasy than Dan was. He questioned everything but mostly he considered things spies or foes. He even tried to kill some cat they saw wandering around, but luckily Dan talked him out of it. Arin began to wonder if Brian was more trouble than help. They all knew he could fight but he just became annoying in a way.

However, Arin didn’t want to judge too quickly and decided to just let it go for now. The next day was slightly more troublesome when the gems decided to go on a mission. 

“There’s signs of a creature messing with the underground cavern. We need to see if it’s a broken gem or not.” Suzy explained.

“Yay! Mission time!” Ross cheered.

“And you aren’t ready for this kinda mission.” Barry reminded him. 

“But I can help! I promise!” Ross beamed.

“Do you mind if Brian and I come along?” Dan wondered, standing up.

“Are you ready to fight for a mission?” Barry asked.

“Well I can walk just fine, as long as I don’t overwork myself I’ll be ok.” Dan smiled as Brian nodded.

“And you both have weapons...right?” Suzy questioned.

“I have a sword and Brian has many weapons.” Dan replied. 

“Sounds good to me.” Suzy said.

“Why can’t I go? They get to come along.” Ross pouted. 

“Ross, if we let you come...you need to follow our orders and be safe.” Arin instructed.

“I will!” Ross nodded.

“I’ll stay here, I need to watch over the temple as it creates two more rooms.” Holly chimed in.

“It should be fine, as long as you don’t go inside.” Suzy told Holly. 

“Yay for missions!” Ross declared as the gems stepped onto the wrap pad.

“Oh boy…” Barry grumbled as they all vanished into a blue light. 

As the gems appeared in the underground cavern, Ross’ eyes lit up with excitement. Light drips of water from the ceiling could be seen with strange crystals growing on the walls. The colors were a mix of light shades of blue and pink, however it seemed off.

“That’s not good….” Arin frowned. 

“I didn’t know the virus had attached itself to this place…” Suzy admitted. 

The gems began to move around a bit while some of them looked uneasy.

“This is bad...I thought this stuff died in the war.” Barry sighed. 

“They look harmless though.” Ross smiled. 

“Don’t be fooled.” Suzy said.

“These are crystals connected with a virus, if we touch them...it can infect us.” Arin told Ross.

“B-But...but we can’t get sick...right?” Ross whimpered, fear building.

“We can, but it’s rare.” Barry shrugged.

“I’ve seen these before.” Danny admitted.

“Oh?” Arin smiled.

“Yeah, Ninja Brian was infected with this years ago.” Dan explained as Brian glared at him.

“Really? But how did you survive?” Ross gasped, facing Brian.

“The virus developed on him because at the time he couldn’t control his powers.” Dan frowned.

“Normally gems who have suffered from this virus can get it again….only it’s harder to avoid and does more damage.” Barry stated.

“Then we better keep you away from this stuff.” Ross said, reaching out to comfort Brian.

Before Ross could even touch him, Brian gripped his hand and lightly pushed him into Arin.

“Ah...I’m sorry…” Ross mumbled. 

“Sorry, he’s not fond of physical contact….” Danny told Ross.

“Let’s just keep moving, these crystals could be a broken gem or something. Then again...it’s rare for a gem to spread a virus like this...unless they’re infected with it.” Suzy explained before they kept moving.

The gems were fairly quiet but Ross would make sounds of excitement sometimes. Brian had no trouble avoiding the crystals since most of them were on the walls. However, the group soon found a horrifying broken gem creature. It was coated in crystals and it looked to be in terrible amounts of pain. The broken gem appeared to be barely visible on the forehead but getting it bubbled was an issue.

“Oh fuck…” Arin grumbled.

“There’s no way we can do this…” Suzy sighed.

“If any of us touch it then we’ll be infected.” Barry stated.

“But isn’t it important to bubble broken gems?” Ross guessed.

“That’s right Ross, but now it’s impossible.” Barry frowned.

“So we just leave?” Dan questioned. 

“We could build a barrier….maybe corner it off from the world.” Arin suggested.

“But leaving it alone would be better…” Suzy confessed. 

“I could fire my cannon and make a moat or something.” Arin tried.

“No, it might cause more damage to the area.” Barry chimed in.

“We have to think of something….” Suzy muttered.

Danny then looked at Brian as the two gems appeared to speaking with their eyes. It was almost like they knew exactly what to do...but then again no one could be sure.

“Guys, we have an idea.” Dan spoke up. 

“Oh? Let’s hear it.” Suzy smiled, glad Dan was trying to help.

“We’ve dealt with this kinda thing before so it shouldn’t be too hard.” Danny admitted.

“Oh really?” Arin laughed. 

“We have a few choices here.” Dan began.

“Let’s see what we got then.” Barry mumbled.

“I could heal the gem and remove the virus.” Danny said.

“You can extract viruses?” Ross gasped. 

“That’s very complex…” Arin frowned. 

“Or Brian and I could just tackle this beast ourselves.” Danny grinned. 

“But you’d both be infected if you did that.” Suzy stated. 

“No way, I’m immune to it….at least I’m pretty sure I am.” Dan laughed.

“Most healers are immune but if you’re unsure then the answer is no.” Arin sighed.

“And Brian isn’t...he’d be infected right away.” Suzy chimed in.

“Oh…” Dan frowned, not thinking that part over.

“We could use Manticore.” Brian whispered.

“Manticore?” Ross repeated. 

“Are you sure? Well...Manticore is hard to take down...and my possible immunity to the virus would transfer to you for the time being...so you’d maybe be fine.” Danny rambled on.

“Who is Manticore?” Ross shouted, excited but also confused. 

“Manticore is our fusion.” Brian said.

“You could try a fusion, but are you sure this is safe?” Suzy questioned.

“Of course, we’re pros.” Dan laughed.

“Fine...but be careful.” Barry grumbled.

With that, Dan and Brian moved back a bit as it began. The singer began to dance in a very pleasing but also joking manner. It was almost like he wasn’t taking the fusion dance seriously at all.

Brian began to move along with him but he was more subdued yet forceful. Ross couldn’t keep his eyes away and Arin began to giggle. Finally, the dance ended with Brian grabbing Dan’s wrist as the singer smacked his face. Within seconds, the two merged into one form as Manticore finally appeared.

They were pretty tall for a fusion and only had two arms. Dan’s short messy hair was showing with a blue headband around their forehead. A mask was covering the bottom half of their mouth and the outfit was just like Brian’s. Both their gems were visible on the chest and stomach as they glowed a deep red.

“Woah! You guys are awesome!” Ross beamed.

“Damn right we are!” Manticore stated.

“Well this is neat.” Barry shrugged. 

“You two are pretty in synch with each other.” Suzy smiled.

Before the gems could speak up again, Manticore charged at the broken gem which surprised the gems. They easily summoned their weapons, however the broken gem’s crystals then vanished as it opened its mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Arin gasped.

Manticore moved their weapons near it but the gem only bit into their arm.

“Get back!” Suzy demanded, summoning her weapon.

Manticore’s weapons vanished as they tried to free their arm from the creature.

“It...it won’t let go!” Dan cried. 

“Shut up!” Brian screamed.

Suzy rushed towards them, throwing her mace into the broken gem’s back. The creature was still in tact which displeased all of them. Arin quickly summoned his cannon, attached to his arm, as he struggled to get a shot.

“I’ll hit Manticore if I fire…” Arin grumbled.

Suzy tried hitting the beast again but the blow proved to be useless.

“W-What is that thing?” Ross whimpered, hiding behind Barry.

“It’s a gem who hides itself and tricks others. It's not even infected.” Barry frowned. 

“Ah...ah...AH!” Dan exclaimed.

“Stop it! We’re fucking fine so just shut the fuck up!” Brian demanded as they managed to free themselves without ripping their arm off. 

Manticore’s eyes were blood red as they quickly tackled the creature to the floor. 

“Woah!” Suzy gasped, nearly falling back.

Before the gems could respond, Manticore promptly clawed its throat out as it vanished into a gem.

“Oh...wow….” Barry mouthed.

“Ah…um...” Ross whimpered, fear all over his body. 

The fusion then stood upright while Suzy slowly bubbled the broken gem.

“That was...eventful…” Arin sighed, weapon vanishing. 

“Are you two ok?” Suzy asked.

Before the fusion could reply, they unfused and fell to the floor.

“What the fuck Brian!?” Dan snapped, arm damaged from the bite.

“It’s your fault, you just didn’t react fast enough.” Brian sighed, standing up to reveal his arm was fine.

“I’m fucking hurt you asshole!” Dan stated, standing up but not as fast.

“It’s not my problem.” Brian shrugged.

“It fucking is! We’re partners! We look after each other….so stop acting like a fucking child and be my friend!” Danny screamed before storming off.

“Let’s go home…” Barry stated as Suzy followed him. 

(Present Time….)

Kevin was sitting there in pure shock as Arin ruffled his messy hair.

“So...Brian didn’t look out for Dan…” Kevin mumbled.

“Sort of, Brian was still used to old habits and I think he just took his anger out on Danny.” Arin explained. 

“But he let him get hurt...why?” Kevin replied.

“Who knows, Brian thinks differently than us.” Arin shrugged. 

“Did he ever say sorry?” Kevin wondered.

“I don’t know, he told us that they disagree sometimes but it’s rare.” The grump said. 

“So what happened next?” Kevin inquired.

“Well, it certainly was like a soap opera for a bit.” Arin laughed. 

(Three years ago….)

Suzy slowly poured some healing water onto Dan’s arm as she watched it heal up.

“Are you ok?” Suzy questioned.

“I think so, thanks Suzy.” Dan sighed. 

“The healing water fixed your arm right up, so that’s good.” Suzy said.

“So he’s alright?” Ross guessed.

“Of course I’m fine.” Danny smiled. 

“I’m just surprised a broken gem like that existed.” Barry remarked. 

“They’re pretty rare, and it’s been awhile since we saw one of those.” Suzy replied.

“At least it’s over with now.” Arin grinned.

“Brian, aren’t you going to say sorry?” Barry questioned.

Brian merely glared at the gem before moving over to Danny. The two gems looked into one another’s eyes for a moment as Brian remained still. Dan raised an eyebrow in return before grinning.

“See? It’s just fine.” Suzy said.

As if to mock what she just said, Danny promptly smacked Brian across the face.

“Woah!” Ross laughed.

“Hey! That’s not saying sorry.” Suzy gasped. 

“Oh I know, I was just seeing if Brian was smart enough to reply to that.” Danny sighed, crossing his arms.

Brian quickly shot another glare at Dan before grabbing him up by his hair.

“Oh? That’s what you’re doing?!” Dan shouted before kicking Brian in the stomach.

The gem backed up a bit, releasing the grip on Danny.

“And...here we go.” Arin grumbled.

Danny fixed his hair within seconds as Brian tackled the singer into the wall.

“Ah!” Ross yelped.

“Hey! Break it up!” Barry ordered.

Brian threw a punch into Dan’s chest and face as the singer gripped the ninja’s neck.

“You wanna do this? Fine!” Dan snapped, kicking Brian into the couch.

The ninja screamed in anger before appearing behind Danny to grab him up by his hair again.

“Fuck!” Dan winced.

The ninja, without even thinking, threw Danny into bookshelf which broke the item instantly. 

“Stop this! You’re acting like kids!” Suzy demanded.

“I don’t like this…” Ross admitted.

Brian waited for Dan to get back up the the singer didn’t. He was wincing in pain more than usual and the gems could see blood trickling down his face.

“Oh fuck!” Arin gasped, rushing to Dan’s side.

Dan’s head wound had reopened and there was more damage to it now.

“Dan, are you alright?” Arin asked.

The singer merely blinked strangely before resting his head on Arin’s shoulder. 

“I don’t feel good….” Dan whimpered.

Brian then let out a weak sigh before slowly walking away. It didn’t take long but Arin helped Danny back on the couch and cleaned up his wound. The grump did his best to wrap a clean bandage around his injury and soon Dan went to sleep. Most of the gems moved on to other tasks and they all hoped the issue would resolve itself soon. When Arin walked back into the open area, he was shocked to see Brian curled up on the floor next to the couch.

The ninja appeared to be fast asleep and Dan was still out cold. Perhaps the two had somehow made up? Then again, Arin was very knowledgeable about their friendship or how it worked. However, he did know that fighting was seemingly rare. Sighing softly, Arin grabbed two blankets with care. The grump slowly placed one on Dan’s form with a smile before he began to place on Brian’s form. He was very close to doing so before Brian snapped awake and nearly grabbed his neck.

“Woah...it’s just me…” Arin gasped.

“Sorry…” Brian mumbled.

“Are you alright?” Arin asked.

“Yes.” Brian said, sitting up.

“Do you two fight a lot?” Arin wondered.

“No.” Brian confessed. 

“Brian, you’re a part of the team now...and I wanna help you.” Arin stated.

“I understand that...but you need to know that I don’t open up lightly.” Brian stated.

“What about now?” Arin teased.

“You’re just gonna not tell anyone else about this.” Brian replied.

“I only want you to be happy man.” Arin shrugged.

“That’s something I won’t feel for a while.” Brian retorted.

Arin merely set the blanket down in return before ruffling his hair.

“Did you not wanna stay?” Arin guessed.

“Right now….I don’t know if I want to.” Brian grumbled. 

(Present Time….)

Kevin gently patted Arin’s shoulder as the grump slowly got up.

“Things sounded different back then.” Kevin noted.

“They were, Brian wanted to leave...but I’m pretty sure he never had an urge after that.” Arin yawned.

“Why not?” Kevin asked, standing up.

“Probably cause he found happiness.” Arin shrugged.

“But...I don’t get it...is Brian happy just being with us? I mean...wouldn’t he want to do something different?” Kevin questioned.

“I don’t know Kevin, I can’t understand why he stayed. He may have stayed for Dan….but I’m not sure.” Arin admitted.

Before the two could speak up again, Dan and Brian appeared on the warp pad.

“And another successful mission.” Dan smiled.

“Brian!” Kevin spoke up, catching the ninja off guard.

“Kevin, don’t!” Arin warned. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Danny frowned.

“Brian! Why did you choose to stay!?” Kevin questioned.

Brian looked at the gems slowly before rubbing his temples.

“Oh…” Dan mouthed, understanding the situation.

“I stayed because I was happy here. I wanted to escape home world and follow Dan in our passions. We went through hell and came back...we could have gone our separate ways...but I stayed because we’re best friends. I care about him...even though it doesn’t seem like it sometimes...I’m like it here….that’s why I stayed.” Brian explained.

“Oh…” Kevin mumbled.

“Aw, I care about you too.” Dan grinned, patting Brian’s shoulder.

“So….you didn’t stay just for Dan?” Kevin guessed.

“Right.” Brian nodded.

“But...why? Why are you happy here?” Kevin questioned.

“Why? Because it’s...it’s peaceful. Back home...it was nothing but yelling, fighting, taking orders...killing….on earth...it’s relaxing and quiet.” Brian shrugged before walking into the kitchen. 

“I’ve never heard you be so...open.” Dan teased.

“Whatever.” Brian mumbled, going back to his normal attitude.

Even if Kevin didn’t quite understand Brian’s point of view on things, one thing was clear. Brian was happy here even if he didn’t act like he was. He stayed not completely for Dan, but for himself. That was something that Kevin didn’t grasp yet. 

(End…)


	26. That Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Panting and gasping for air, he could feel panic rushing through every part of his being. Fire had began to spread around the battlefield and he could spot some gems fighting one another. She had to be here somewhere….he had to protect her! Suddenly, the gem stopped to see a big fusion with a hammer and Suzy with her mace. His eyes widened in pure terror as he summoned his cannon and dashed that way.

“SUZY!” He exclaimed, jumping in front of her as he fired his cannon.

A flash of light took over his vision as he slowly felt the world focus once more. His eyes lazily opened and caught glimpses of the ceiling, pictures on the wall, the dresser, etc. The Grump let out a sigh as he ruffled his messy hair, no doubt coated in cold sweat by now. It wasn’t common to dream of the war for Arin, well...it happened for a long time then it slowed down.

If he tried to recall the last time he dreamt of the war, he couldn’t remember. Had it been that long? Arin moved his hand to touch Suzy but got nothing but empty air. He looked over, seeing that he was alone in the bed which slightly concerned him.

That nightmare had put him on edge and even if he knew she’d be ok...he had to be certain. Arin slowly got out of bed, stretching as he did so, and walked out of the room. He could see the halls were empty and he wasn’t sure if anyone was awake yet. Arin began to journey, passing by Brian’s room on the way. With a slight glance, he could see the Ninja was still sleeping. 

Arin kept walking and soon entered the open area to find it to be empty. A frown began to form as he tried to think of where else Suzy could be. Maybe she was with Holly? Or perhaps she walked outside for some fresh air? Arin, a little quicker than before, walked outside onto the porch to find Mark and Dan on the beach. 

However, he could see now signs of Suzy anywhere which only made him sigh.

“Hey Arin!” Mark called, smiling wide.

Arin flashed a smile back as he moved over to the two gems. 

“What’s going on out here?” The Grump wondered.

“We’re working on a fusion dance.” Danny replied. 

“Wow...that sounds cool. I bet you two would be one awesome fusion.” Arin grinned.

“Hell yeah we would.” Mark laughed.

“Mark hasn’t fused in a long time...so figuring out a dance is kinda hard…” Dan frowned slightly.

“Well...remember, just dance like yourselves and have fun with it.” Arin reminded them. 

“Got it.” Mark nodded. 

“Um….have you guys seen Suzy anywhere?” The Grump asked.

“Hmm....no I don’t think so.” Mark shrugged.

“I think she went into town with Holly.” Dan told Arin.

“Huh? B-But...she doesn’t do that very often…” Arin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m just guessing they wanted some girl time.” Danny joked.

“Just relax Arin, you work too hard. Take the morning to rest and not worry about anything for once.” Mark urged. 

“I...I don’t know guys.” Arin muttered, looking away.

“Arin, seriously...you do a lot for us. If we have to, Mark and I can handle a broken gem or something for you.” Danny smiled, patting Arin’s shoulder.

Arin looked at the two gems with an uncertain gaze before he let out a big sigh, shoulders slumping a bit.

“I guess some rest can’t hurt…” Arin said.

“Right, now you go inside and don’t do any work young man!” Danny teased as Arin giggled.

“Alright I get it….thanks guys.” Arin smiled softly as he walked back into the house. 

Part of him wanted to look for Suzy in town but that would only be a fruitless task. Looking in crowds wasn’t a very pleasing thing at all and he didn’t need more stress on his plate. Suzy could take care of herself and she’d be home within no time.

Arin then laid down on the couch as he slowly got comfortable with a pillow behind his head. Was it him...or was the couch a lot more nicer than before? Not that the couch was bad, it was very soft and pleasant to nap on. 

Perhaps he was more tired than he thought...then again he hadn’t had a break in a couple of days. Shutting his eyes for a few minutes couldn’t hurt anything, and he did feel very tired right now. Within a matter of seconds, Arin felt his entire world fade away as more dreams took over his mind. 

(....)

Blinking at the sight, Arin sat on the floor with his legs crossed as he tried not blush. There she was, Suzy. After the war, he felt like their relationship had really started to blossom. However, now he just felt extremely flustered to even speak with her.

Maybe it was the events of the war crippling his mind or perhaps he just REALLY liked Suzy. He protected her in the line of battle and her words still echoed in his mind today. She was so scared for him...but she wanted to protect him too. So...now he was a little confused. Should he not protect her? Suzy mentioned she wished to protect him as well. All these thoughts were becoming too much for him and his head was starting to hurt.

“Arin? You ok?” Suzy asked.

Gasping, Arin froze up as he clutched the fabric of his pants.

“Huh? Um...I...I….uh huh…” Arin whimpered.

“You’re completely red in the face...do you have a fever somehow?” She wondered.

Suzy then placed her hand on his forehead as Arin nearly yelped in surprise.

“Hm...you’re kinda warm. Maybe you need some rest.” Suzy told him.

“I….I’m fine. Really...I’m ok.” Arin replied.

“I don’t know Arin, you’ve been doing a lot lately. Some rest would be good.” Barry chimed in, reading a book.

“Suzy’s right, a little rest never hurt anyone.” Holly said, petting a bird that was perched on her hand.

“Um...well...alright…” Arin whispered, slightly embarrassed.

Arin slowly stood up as Suzy moved over to him again.

“Hey...let me take you to your room. Wanna make sure you don’t fall down.” Suzy stated.

“Um...I….sure.” Arin nodded.

With that, Suzy began to guide Arin to his room as the Grump tried not to blush. Maybe he was thinking too much about this after all.

“Arin...I know this is...weird but...please try to take better care of yourself….” Suzy sighed.

“Huh? Um….I thought I was doing ok.” Arin shrugged.

“I know...it’s just...I kinda get worried about you.” Suzy confessed.

“M-Me? W-Why?” Arin stammered.

“Well...you protected me and stayed on earth just for me...you think I didn’t notice that?” Suzy smiled.

“I….um...well….” Arin muttered.

“Arin...I...I really like you...but...I don’t know how a relationship like this works.” Suzy frowned.

“W-Well...same here! I don’t know h-how it works at all.” Arin giggled.

“Well...I guess we’ve got that in common.” Suzy laughed.

“B-But...I think a thing like this takes time and work...but...I’m willing to do both of those things.” Arin confessed, blushing again.

Suzy then stopped as Arin looked at her with uncertain eyes. Suzy quickly wrapped Arin into a hug as the Grump slowly returned it. Could this actually work?

(....)

As the world began to focus in again, Arin instantly felt a warmth over his entire body. Something didn’t feel right and it was like he got no rest at all. Was he still tired? How was that even possible?

“Hey, there’s Sleeping Beauty.” Dan joked.

Arin opened his eyes, vision a bit blurry as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

Danny noticed Arin’s confused look and he raised an eyebrow “Arin? Are you ok?”

“I...I....I don’t know.” Arin admitted.

Dan walked over to his friend, noticing that his face looked a little flushed.

“How do you feel?” Dan asked.

“Kinda warm….um...a little dizzy.” Arin said.

Dan gently placed his hand on Arin’s forehead and sighed “You’ve got a fever.”

“What?! No! I have stuff to do...I...I gotta look after the team…” Arin gasped, worry forming.

“Arin, relax bro. You can’t work if you’re sick. It happens to the best of us.” Danny stated.

“But Dan…” Arin began as the singer broke in.

“Nope! No buts. You always take care of us so I’m gonna help take care of you.” Dan smiled.

Arin looked down as he laid back down with a frustrated sigh. “Fine…” Arin pouted.

“Alright, I’ll grab some fever reducer and a blanket.” Dan said as he walked off.

“Can’t you use your healing voice to fix my fever?” Arin questioned, raising his voice a bit.

“I can only do two or three sessions of healing voice in one day. And I’ve already used them up.” Danny sighed. 

“Already?” Arin gasped. 

“Well Mark cut his hand open on a rock earlier, then Ross tripped and had a small crack on his gem, and finally Holly sprained her ankle.” Dan explained, grabbing some fever reducer and a glass of water. 

“Sounds like you’ve had a busy day.” Arin remarked.

“Yeah, besides if I overuse my healing voice then it’ll crack. It’s like your real voice, you need to manage it and take care of it.” Dan replied, returning to Arin’s side.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” The Grump mumbled.

Arin then took two fever reducer pills and quickly washed it down with some water. 

“Alright, now you just relax and get some rest.” Dan instructed, walking off to grab a blanket.

“Dan, it’s just a small fever. I’m fine.” Arin tried again.

“Arin, there’s been no signs of a broken gem today so there’s no work for you to do.” Dan retorted.

“Well...I need to check on the gem shards.” Arin said.

“Holly’s going to do that today.” Danny told him, smiling a bit.

“Um….I….well...Kevin could need some training.” Arin mumbled, running out of ideas.

“Ross and Mark are doing that today, they’re teaching him how to defend himself.” The singer grinned, placing a fluffy blanket on Arin’s form.

“There’s literally no work for me to do…” Arin whispered, a little surprised.

“Look man...ever since I got here. You’ve literally been the leader of this group. You work so hard and lately it’s been rough for all of us. You’ve had to be the strong one in all of this...but...just for today...take the time to rest.” Dan said. 

“Fine...but only because you insisted.” Arin giggled, ruffling Dan’s messy hair.

“Thank you Arin.” Danny smiled. 

The singer then stood up as he walked back into the kitchen while Arin snuggled into the soft pillow. At first he focused on Dan just doing random tasks across the room but soon his eyelids began to get heavy. His vision kept blurring every now and then before he could barely make out Dan’s form anymore. Finally, without any willpower left, the Grump sunk back into a deep sleep. 

(....)

When Arin awoke again, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. He blinked slowly and glanced over to see Suzy smiling at him.

“Hey babe, how’re you feeling?” She asked.

“Suzy…” Arin muttered.

“Dan told me you got a fever.” Suzy said.

“Um...it’s just a small fever.” The Grump shrugged.

“Well, you deserve the rest anyway.” Suzy sighed.

“Suzy...um….you’re ok...right?” Arin questioned, sounding like a child in a way.

“Huh? Of course I am. I was worried about you working with a fever...but I’m glad to see you resting up.” Suzy explained, gently touching his hand.

“Yeah...I guess I work too hard sometimes…” Arin frowned.

“Sometimes? More like all the time.” Suzy joked as Arin giggled.

Suzy then smiled a bit as she handed Arin a present wrapped in pink paper.

“Surprise.” She smiled.

“Suzy...you didn’t have to get me something...it’s not even a special day.” Arin replied, looking over the present.

“Well everyday is special to me.” Suzy shrugged, blushing a bit.

“Corny but true.” Arin laughed.

“Open it, come on.” Suzy urged.

Arin then carefully removed the wrapping, a bit ashamed to ruin the nice work Suzy did. Arin’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at Suzy.

“No way!” He gasped.

Before him was a Kirby plush that was about the size of Arin’s chest.

“This thing is huge! W-Where’d you find one?!” Arin exclaimed.

“A new store opened up in town and this was on sale.” Suzy explained, smiling with glee.

“Suzy...you didn’t have to get this for me…” Arin mumbled.

“But I wanted to, and you deserve it babe.” She retorted.

Suzy then moved closer to Arin, planting a kiss on his lips as he returned it. The two then pulled away as Arin smiled softly. 

“You know...I never get tired of this.” Arin sighed.

“Kissing me?” Suzy guessed.

“Well yeah, homeworld would’ve never approved of us. Any form of love was like taboo.” Arin shrugged.

“That’s what makes this world so great, no one tells you who you can love.” Suzy grinned, kissing Arin again. 

“So many corny lines today.” Arin teased.

Even if Arin worked hard sometimes, he knew that taking a break was good and healthy. Besides, he got to spend everyday with Suzy and that in itself was enough to make him ecstatic. Because that feeling of love they had never died. 

(End…)


	27. Causing Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie

Arin knew one thing at this moment in time, that he was dreadfully bored. He was unable to sleep and watching Ross play games wasn’t helping matters. Everyone in the open area had left to their rooms, ready to sleep for the night. But Arin, being his usual self, just couldn't get himself to rest. 

“Ross, I’m bored.” Arin stated.

“So?” Ross giggled. Arin let out an annoyed groan, and laid upside down on the couch. 

“But Rosssss, I’m boreedddddddd.” Arin complained. 

"Well if you're bored, then fucking do something." Ross replied, clicking the buttons on his controller.

“Hm...maybe I will.” Arin smiled, already getting ideas.

Mark tiredly entered the open area, groggy and half asleep, as he went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mark." Arin said, getting a tired wave from Mark in return.

“Go bug Mark if you’re so bored.” Ross sighed.

"Yo, Mark, wanna hang out?" Arin said, getting up from the couch.

Mark frowned "Eh, I don't know Arin, I'm really tired...maybe later?"

Arin sighed as Mark left the room with a mug of milk in his hand.

“Rejected.” Ross teased.

“Man shut up Ross.” Arin grumbled.

"Maybe Barry might be awake?" Ross suggested. 

“Fine, let’s go check then.” Arin urged.

"Damn it, Arin, I'm this close to beating Bowser in Mario Kart..." Ross complained, not wanting to leave the game.

“Suck it up, he’ll beat ya anyway. Now let’s go pester Barry.” Arin grinned.

Ross grunted in annoyance, then paused the game. He got up from the couch and followed Arin's lead.

“Fine mister troublemaker.” Ross muttered.

The two gems then walked over to the temple as it opened to reveal a long hallway that no doubt led to Barry’s room. It was stacked with wires and cables, clearly for editing and mechanics.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat..." Arin sang quietly, earning an eye roll from Ross.

“It’s just a fucking hallway man.” Ross said.

"With nifty cables and shit, so not just a hallway." Arin retorted.

The two then moved into Barry’s room to find the gem was sleeping on his bed like a baby. He cuddled a giant Pikachu plush, and his sheets were scattered around the floor like Barry was building some nest in his sleep.

“See? He’s sleeping now let’s go.” Ross whispered.

"We can have a little fun with him, though." Arin said mischievously.

“Oh come on, he’s sleeping so leave him be.” Ross urged.

Arin, not even listening to Ross, moved over to Barry’s side.

"You really wanna pass up a chance to mess with Barry in his sleep?" Arin challenged.

“Fine, go nuts.” Ross shrugged.

"Barry? Hello? Barricorn?" Arin whispered in Barry's ear.

“What? ? Oh...heh heh...yay...” Barry giggled in his sleep as Ross tried not to laugh.

" Hey Barry, I got a present for you.." Arin said.

“Oh boy...present…” Barry muttered.

"It’s a nice tasty burger..." Arin replied.

“Oh...is that you Burgie?” Barry mumbled.

"Yes Barry, it's me, Burgie.." Arin replied, changing his voice to a cartoonish high pitched voice.

“Yay…” Barry whispered, snuggling into his plush some more. 

"Oh no Barry, I'm about to be eaten! Ahhhh..." Arin said, struggling to keep his composure.

“No not Burgie!” Barry gasped, still sleeping. Ross covered his mouth, and Arin snickered quietly. 

“Come on, leave him alone.” Ross sighed.

“Fine, but now what?” Arin shrugged.

“I think Kevin’s room is down the hall and to the left.” Ross smiled.

This might actually be kinda fun. The two gems carefully moved down the way, finding their way into Kevin’s messy room.

"Geez, the kid can't keep his room clean?" Arin commented, almost stepping on things placed on Kevin's floor.

“You can’t either.” Ross giggled.

"Two words Ross. Organized. Chaos." Arin protested.

Glancing over to the bed, Kevin was snuggled into his pillow with his hair messy beyond belief. One of his legs was hanging off the edge of his bed and the blanket was on the floor.

"Aww look at the baby Grump." Arin commented, causing Ross to giggle quietly.

“Can I try it this time?” Ross asked. 

“Go for it.” Arin said.

Ross inched over to Kevin’s side, seeing that was barely holding on to a Toothless plush.

“Hey Kevin...why are there so many flowers?” Ross whispered as Arin giggled to himself.

“Oh...nice flowers.” Kevin mumbled.

“But those are mean flowers, they’re making fun of your hair.” Ross said.

Kevin lazily swatted away the ‘flowers’ as he frowned. "No...stop. My hair is nice..." Kevin complained.

“Oh but it’s just so messy up there, just like a bird’s nest.” Ross went on, changing to voice a little.

"No its not...you’re mean.."Kevin muttered.

“Oh no, look out for the granny! She’s here to give you one too many kisses.” Ross gasped as Arin laughed into his hands to try to suppress the noise.

So far the two were having way too much fun.

Kevin mumbled what sounded like a cat's meow and started whispering in protest " Granny, stop...I'm fine...no kissing please..."

“But ya so grown Kevin, I gotta just kiss my little grandson.” Ross rambled, changing his voice yet again.

Arin almost couldn't breathe because he was giggling so hard. Finally, Ross backed away, knowing Arin could die laughing if he didn’t quit.

“Who’s next?” Ross asked. 

Arin wiped a tear from his eye, and smiled "Uhh...what about..Mark?"

“Good idea, I think his room is down the stairs.” Ross replied.

"Onwards my faithful companion." Arin joked, marching down the hall like a mock Prince.

The two made their way down the steps and then entered Mark’s room. The place wasn’t very messy but it certainly looked weird with the colors on the walls.

"Whoa...its like a kaleidoscope in here." Arin said in awe.

Glancing over, the two saw Mark floating a touch over his bed and most of his objects were hovering a bit off the floor.

Flinching, Arin's eyes grew wide "Umm...that's new…”

“This is weird.” Ross said, looking about the room.

"If Suzy were here, she'd instantly think of the Haunted Mansion in here." Arin commented, as the levitating items seemed almost exactly like Madame Leota's seance room.

Even Mark was hovering, but he appeared to be in a comfortable sleeping position. 

“Let’s go bug him.” Ross urged.

“Can we even walk in here?” Arin asked.

Taking steps forward, the gems were actually able to walk on the floor. For some reason the hovering didn’t apply to them which was nice. 

“He looks peaceful.” Ross noted.

"Yeah...let's bother him." Arin smiled.

“Your move Arin.” Ross grinned.

"Oh I know exactly what I'll do.." Arin said diabolically.

He inched close to Mark, making sure to not accidentally fall on top of him.

"Oh Mark...you got a new job." Arin whispered. “Huh...no job…” Mark muttered.

"Oh yes Mark..it’s at a pizza place...you'll like it there." Arin replied, laughing quietly.

“Oh...pizza’s good.” Mark mumbled.

"And let’s not forget...about Freddy Fazbear..." Arin grinned, already having too much fun.

“Not Freddy…” Mark whimpered.

Ross cupped his hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing out loud. 

"Yes, Freddy. Plus all the other Fazbear animatronics...." Arin told him.

“Oh…” Mark muttered.

"They even got a new balloon boy and puppet just for you, Mark...OH LOOK OUT CHICKA'S GONNA KISS YOU!" Arin stated, getting only a bit louder for effect. 

“Ew...gross. No no no no Chicka, stay-stay away...” Mark grumbled, frown present on his face. 

Ross kept giggling to himself, clutching his sides as Arin sighed in happiness.

"Perfect. Now you get to those doors, Mark." Arin whispered.

“Oh...but now they're singing.” Mark mumbled.

Arin almost burst out laughing, as he covered his mouth.

“Come on, let’s keep going.” Ross said. 

“Alright.” Arin replied, ruffling his hair.

“Who’s next?” Ross grinned.

"Hmmm...dude...we should do...BRIAN." Arin said, excited.

“No way, he’ll kill us.” Ross whispered. 

Arin bit his lip "He might...buuuuuuuuuuuut...it might be fun? Besides, he's asleep."

“His room is upstairs and two turns to the left.” Ross grumbled.

"Alright let’s go fuck with Brian....' Ross paused in confusion. 'Not like that. You know what I mean." Arin joked, his cheeks turning pink from his slip up.

The two moved upstairs, seeing that the walls color was fading to a slate black.

"Cheerful place." Arin remarked.

“He needs some color in here.” Ross sighed.

"Nah, it might cramp his style." Arin said sarcastically.

Entering the area, the two noticed Brian’s room was very...bare. He had one large bed which he was laying on, a photo of him and Dan on the wall, and a book or two on the ground.

“Huh...well this is...strange.” Ross remarked.

Brian was laying on his side, softly sleeping while cuddling into a pillow.

Arin checked out the two books on the ground and raised an eyebrow "'How to Do it Hard'? 'The Encyclopedia of Sexy Sandwich Making'? The fuck kind of books are these?" Then he and Ross came the same answer "Dan." They said in unison.

“He doesn’t have a lot…” Arin noted.

"Huh...maybe we should get him some stuff? Just a suggestion." Ross asked.

“I tried, he just kinda ignores it when I give him stuff.” Arin replied.

Ross made a mental note about that, as he inched over to Brian, nervous to wake him accidentally.

“Dan told me once that Brian rarely dreams.” Ross said.

“Well let’s change that.” Arin smiled.

Arin got close to Brian's closed eyes, and whispered "Brian? Ohhhh Brian?” 

No response.

"Hmm...maybe try again?" Ross asked, scratching his head in confusion.

“Ok…” Arin shrugged.

Brian remained still and the two gems found it hard to believe he was even sleeping.

“Brian? Hey Brian…” Arin whispered again.

Nothing.

“Um...maybe both of us could try it.” Arin suggested.

Ross nodded, as he and Arin both whispered "Brian?".

Suddenly, the two flinched as Brian’s eyebrows moved a touch. It looked like they had done something but it only made the two smile.

“Nice…” Arin mouthed as Ross tried not to giggle.

"Okay, but we gotta say something..." Ross frowned.

“Um...well what does he like?” Arin asked.

“That’s a trick question.” Ross grinned.

"Let's see..” Arin said as he scratched his beard in thought “He likes stabbing probably. And killing stuff. Danny? Burger Time?..." 

“Well he is Dan’s partner.” Ross mumbled.

Arin's eyes grew wide "I got it." 

He leaned in over at Brian, and pitched his voice to sound like Danny "Oh Brian, I wanted to tell this to you, but I was so scared to admit it..but I LOVE YOU. MARRY ME."

Ross cupped his hand over his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing.

“Dan?” Brian whispered.

"Yes Ninja Brian it’s me...your sexy widdle baby." Arin replied, keeping his pitch on point.

“Dan...you…” Brian muttered, eyebrows twitching.

“This is gold.” Ross mouthed.

Arin nodded and continued "Brian, these past years have only made my love and affection for you all the more clearer. And I say this now with all my soul, be my boyfriend." 

Ross hugged his sides, trying not to laugh out loud for fear of waking the sleeping ninja.

“It...crying…” Brian whimpered.

"I know Brian, I want to cry tears of joy for just knowing you'll have me." Arin replied, batting his eyes like a love-struck damsel.

Ross then frowned as he felt his heart sink. “Arin...Brian’s crying…” Ross pointed out.

To their surprise, Brian had shed one tear and he looked upset.

"Whoa...shit what did I do?" Arin wondered.

“I’m sorry Dan…” Brian mumbled.

“Oh fuck…” Ross mouthed, running his hands through his hair.

"Umm...Brian?" Arin asked cautiously, hoping he wasn't too loud.

Suddenly, Brian let out a scream as he bolted up in bed with his eyes wide but distant. Ross and Arin froze in pure terror, knowing Brian would kill them if he knew. At the very least maybe saying sorry would help matters a little. The two gems inched closer to Brian, knowing that they had to say something to him.

"....Are you okay, Brian?" Ross questioned nervously.

As soon as he had sat up, Brian fell back down onto his bed and was right back into his deep slumber.

“Oh…” Arin whispered, still shaking from being so scared.

"Well...Brian has some...stuff he has to deal with." Ross muttered. 

“Hell yeah he does...but they went through hell on home world...it’s natural for him to have nightmares.” Arin frowned.

"I guess. But wow, poor Brian..." Ross muttered. 

Ross felt like giving Brian a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but he knew he couldn't. Brian has some huge issues, and though he seemed he didn't need help, maybe he did?

“What now? Wanna keep going?” Arin wondered.

Ross sighed "Yeah, let’s do Danny and then I think I'm done for tonight."

The two then headed down the long and very blue shaded hallway as Arin nodded.

“Very Dan.” The grump commented.

“At least it’s brighter than Brian’s room.” Ross shrugged.

The two soon found their way into Dan’s room but noticed that he wasn’t there.

Arin frowned "What? Wait, where the fuck is he?"

“His blankets are on the floor, he didn’t throw them or anything. Did he drag himself out of bed?” Ross wondered, pointing out the blankets.

Arin groaned "Maybe? Dan?" He called out quietly, peeking behind his bed.

"Yo, Dan? Where's you at, buddy?" Ross asked, looking around the room hoping to find some kind of clue to where Dan could be. 

"He couldn't be too far. It’s like 4 in the morning now." Arin said, checking his Apple wristwatch.

Ross then glanced near the door, hearing faint footsteps. “You hear that?” Ross asked.

Arin turned his head, and frowned "Yeah."

The two gems headed out the door and turned to the left to see Dan moving down the hallway. However, he was slow and seemed not completely awake.

“There he is.” Ross smiled.

"He sleepwalks? Huh, there's something new about Dan." Arin commented. 

“But Brian said he doesn’t…” Ross pointed out.

Both Arin and Ross stood in perplexed confusion as they moved Dan into the room, dragging his feet as his hair covered his eyes and face.

“I think you can sleepwalk if you sleep weird or have stress, maybe that’s the reason.” Ross spoke up.

Arin shrugged "I guess. But something isn't right here. Where was he going anyway?" 

“Who knows.” Ross said, glancing over to the singer.

Dan merely sat up in bed, eyes glassy and unfocused.

“So what now?” Ross wondered.

Arin bit his lip, leaning down to Dan's eye level. He lightly waved his hand over his friend's eyes, and said "I guess we get him into bed for now."

“Right.” Ross nodded.

Ross gently tried to push Dan down on the bed but he remained still.

“I’m not strong enough, you do it.” Ross complained.

"Goddammit Ross, actually help out here." Arin replied, giving more effort and slightly pushing Dan down. 

To their luck, Dan actually ended up on his pillow even if his gaze was still unfocused.

“Finally.” Ross sighed.

"I’m still creeped out by his eyes, man." Arin said, waving his hand over Dan's eyes again. 

“How do we get him to sleep?” Ross inquired.

"Let's get him ready to sleep first." Arin stated.

Ross carefully moved Dan’s blanket back onto his form and sighed.

“Arin, he’s on his back. He’ll have nightmares that way.” Ross grumbled.

"Oh right, right." Arin nodded, trying to bend over to flip Dan.

"You know I could use your help here." He muttered.

“Oh!” Ross gasped, doing his best to help Arin out.

With some effort, the two gems managed to get Dan into a decent position and he wasn’t on his back anymore.

“Damn, he’s stiff...um...you know what I mean...or whatever.” Ross mumbled, blushing. Arin also blushed at the comment, but mostly because he was holding in a laugh.

They both stood back up and looked at Dan as they pondered what to do next.

“I just noticed how clean Dan’s room is...like super clean.” Ross said out of blue. 

"Yeah, it is. Way nicer than Kevin's." Arin commented.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking exhausted.” Ross sighed, rubbing his temples. 

Arin nodded, though one more thought popped up in his mind. “Can we go to sleep now?” Ross yawned.

"Yeah...but maybe we can do a little bit of fun before we go?" Arin said, as a sly grin appeared on his face. 

“Yes your majesty.” Ross mocked.

As Arin moved over to Dan, he noticed that the singer was very close to sleeping again. At least his eyes didn’t seem glassy or creepy anymore.

“If you make Brian confess his love to Dan, I’m gonna smack you.” Ross stated, trying not to giggle.

"Oh my god, but it’s perfect. Alright alright, I'll try something else." Arin smiled.

“Good.” Ross smiled.

Arin leaned in a bit closer to Dan and grinned wide "Oh my sweet knight, it is I, Lady Amalthea." Arin raised his pitch to that of a girl's.

“Amalthea…” Dan mumbled, sounding very out of it.

“Nice.” Ross mouthed.

Arin nodded as he continued "Oh Sir Daniel, let us go far away, together. For I will be yours."

“Not...not worthy.” Dan whispered as Ross tried not to laugh.

However, the two gems did find Dan to be rather cute for some reason. That was probably their tiredness kicking in.

“This is the one nice thing we’ve done all night.” Ross sighed before he motioned for Arin to keep going.

"Daniel, I'm no unicorn, no magical creature. I'm a woman, and I love you." Arin quoted, remembering that line from the movie.

Suddenly, Dan let out a gasp as he slipped right into slumber which shocked Ross and Arin. “Uh….” Ross mumbled. 

“Having fun?” Holly guessed, walking into the room. 

Arin smiled nervously as Holly frowned like a stern mother catching her kids doing something bad.

“What are you two doing? I can’t sleep because everyone’s dreams are so messed up!” Holly stated.

“Oh…” Ross mouthed.

Arin smacked his face with his hand, embarrassed at that one detail.

“And making Brian slip into a nightmare was not cool.” Holly added.

“Damn it...I forgot you see into dreams.” Ross sighed.

“And I can sense them on a very high level.” Holly grumbled.

Holly rubbed her temples as Arin spoke up "Sorry, Holly."

“You should be.” Holly replied. 

“But we didn’t mean to cause trouble.” Ross added.

“Yeah! And we helped Dan out! He was sleepwalking.” Arin stated.

Holly frowned "He was?"

“Yeah, it was creepy.” Ross shivered.

"Strange. That's not usual for Dan." Holly mumbled.

“It might just be stress.” Arin suggested. 

“Hey..that was my idea.” Ross pouted, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, the whole thing seems...off...plus Dan’s mind is kinda hazy right now" Holly said, examining the singer from a close distance.

“You worry too much Holly.” Ross smiled.

As if to spite them, Danny suddenly sat up with his eyes glassy and unfocused again.

“Oh come on.” Ross grumbled, ruffling his hair in annoyance.

Holly and Arin stiffened the second he arose, clearly they weren’t expecting this to happen.

“What do we do?” Ross asked as Dan began to slowly move out of bed.

"I....I don't know..." Holly gasped.

The singer began to wander to his door as the gems looked at one another in worry.

“Should we follow him? Arin and I stopped him before…” Ross sighed.

"It might be best. Come on." Holly motioned the boys froward as she followed and kept a distance from Dan.

The singer seemed to know where to go, but so far he looked like he was just wandering down the long hallway. He was keeping a slow pace at the speed of an average sleepwalker, but it was like he was being beckoned to something.The gems watched as the colors on the walls turned darker and mixed with shades of red.

“This is fucking weird.” Arin remarked. 

“His mind is in a fog..I don’t know why he’s doing this or where he’s going.” Holly admitted, fear running down her spine.

“What if he just runs into a wall or something?” Arin asked before letting out a yawn.

"I..can't focus on what he's thinking..." Holly said, rubbing the steady migraine coming on. 

“Look.” Ross gasped.

The gems then stopped to see Dan was turning to go down a staircase.

“But that leads...to where all the broken gem shards are.” Arin stated.

Ross and Holly looked at each other in concern, as they slowly went down the stairs "Arin, come on." Ross said.

Before the gems could completely follow him, Dan’s foot slipped.

“Ah!” Arin gasped, fearing he might fall.

By a quick reflex, Dan's fall was stopped as Arin grabbed for his torso to keep him steady. As soon as Arin had grabbed him, Dan let out a scream of pain which surprised them all.

Arin let go Dan, eyes full of fear "Dan?"

No response.

Once Dan was released, he kept moving at his slow pace like nothing had happened.

“What the fuck was that?” Ross questioned.

"I don't..I...Dan.." Arin whimpered, slightly flustered.

Suddenly, Danny stopped in front of a floating bubble. It appeared to be frosted over but there was a gem shard inside of it.

“Well he stopped.” Ross mumbled.

"Shut up Ross." Arin and Holly replied.

Dan began to reach his hand towards the bubble as the gems began to freak out.

“Stop him! He’ll pop it!” Holly ordered.

Arin quickly sprang into action as Ross followed his lead.

"Dan! Don't!" Arin said, grabbing Dan by the arm.

The grump pulled Dan back as the singer began to cry out in confusion and pain.

“Oh no…” Ross mouthed.

"Dan? Wake up! Don't do this to me again, Dan." Arin pleaded as his eyes grew watery.

The grump slowly brought Dan into a hug as tears rolled down Danny’s face.

“Ah...ah...it stings…” Dan whimpered.

“Oh my god.” Holly whispered.

Looking at Dan’s hand, the gems could see frostbite forming with small hearts on the ice.

"What?" Arin questioned in disbelief.

Without any other word, Dan let out a moan as he slipped back into a deep slumber like nothing had happened. He sunk toward the floor, but not before Arin was able to catch him and hold him up.

“Holy fuck…” Ross said.

Arin's eyes welled up once again, as he laid his friend against a wall. However, he only slumped back onto Arin which made the grump blush a bit. 

“Well he’s out.” Holly sighed.

"My God, what’s happening to him?" Ross remarked. 

“Relax guys, he’s just super tired. That’s all.” Holly replied.

"I don't know, the whole ‘icy fingers', and the sleepwalking doesn't seem like an everyday thing." Arin retorted, still holding Dan.

“Well look at that.” Holly mumbled.

The gems then watched as Dan’s ‘icy fingers’ healed up like nothing was even there in the first place.

“Well that’s new…” Ross commented. 

"Wait, did he just heal himself?" Arin said, flabbergasted.

“Gems can recover pretty fast.” Holly shrugged.

“Plus he’s a healer so he’s got that going for him.” Ross yawned.

"But he told us he couldn't heal himself...so how is this possible?" Arin replied. 

“At this point, I don’t even know what’s going on. But I do know that I’m fucking sleepy.” Ross stated, yawning yet again.

"Come on, Ross. This might be important." Arin remarked.

“I don’t care how important it is, we’ve been up all night!” Ross snapped.

“For once….Ross is kinda right. If we worry over it nothing will get done.” Holly sighed.

"I can't believe what I’m hearing right now." Arin grunted, as he started to feel anger seeping.

“Arin I know you’re mad but what can we do right now? Huh? Dan’s fucking exhausted!” Ross shouted.

“He won’t sleepwalk again...if that’s your concern. That last one took a lot out of him.” Holly explained.

"That’s not what I’m concerned about. It’s the weirdass stuff going on with him I’m concerned about. The icy hands, the look in his eyes, the fact something possessed him to come here. This is serious shit!" Arin angrily replied, looking briefly at Dan's sleeping body.

“Arin I know you’re concerned but at this rate, you shouting will wake him up.” Holly whispered as Dan began to stir a bit.

“We’ll sort this out later.” Ross mumbled.

Arin was ready to rage and throw a fit, however he somehow managed to keep quiet. The grump glanced at Dan and saw he had snuggled into his shoulder; he was out like a light. 

“Well?” Holly wondered, keeping her voice down.

Arin frowned, he knew that Holly and Ross were right, getting angry now wouldn't work to their advantage, and waking Dan wasn't something Arin wanted to do. But still, this was a huge problem they needed to try and understand, but maybe they should wait for the morning when they were ready and awake to do something.

“I’m taking your silence as a yes, come on. Get him back to his room.” Holly said before letting out a big yawn.

“Finally.” Ross mumbled, heading upstairs.

As Holly and Ross left the room, Arin felt a strong worry form yet again. Within time, he carefully brought Danny to his room and got him back to his bed. Not wanting to seem creepy, the grump moved away and ended up passing out on the couch in the open area. Time was unknown to him but soon he woke up again to hear someone.

“Good morning guys.” Kevin yawned as Arin sat up. 

From the looks of things, it was the early afternoon and everyone had slept in but was just waking up now.

"Oh, morning Kevin." Arin tiredly replied. 

“What’s wrong Arin? Sleeping on the couch didn’t work out for you?” Barry teased. 

“I had a good sleep.” Mark shrugged.

“I had some dumbass dream about mean flowers and Grandmas.” Kevin shivered.

Arin giggled quietly, at least last night wasn't a total loss. 

“What about you Brian?” Barry asked.

The ninja merely rolled his eyes as he walked off to be alone.

“Someone’s grumpy.” Ross yawned, walking into the room.

Arin frowned slightly but quickly changed it to a smile. “You ok Arin?” Ross asked, raising an eyebrow.

Arin nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He got up to grab a glass from the kitchen cabinet. Not wanting to pry, Ross moved and began socializing with the others. Arin filled the glass with water as he thought about what happened last night. Worse case scenarios filled his tired mind and he couldn't get the image of Dan's glassy daze and scream out of his thoughts. Especially the crazy icy hands he had.

“Morning Arin.” Danny said, catching the grump off guard. 

Arin sighed quietly in relief to see his friend’s face, as he patted Dan's shoulder "Hey dude."

“Arin...can I ask you something?” Danny inquired.

"Sure dude, what's up?" Arin replied.

The singer ruffled his hair a bit before he frowned which concerned Arin. Arin had a strong feeling that something was wrong.

“Um..this is gonna be so stupid though.” Dan sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Come on Dan, you can say it." Arin urged, giving a reassuring ruffle of Dan's jewfro.

“Have you...have you ever felt like you were having the life sucked out of you?” Dan asked, looking down at his feet.

That was when Arin felt his heart sink as he tried not to tear up. He took a breath and nodded slowly.

"Yeah.." Arin replied.

“Oh…” Dan mumbled, not expecting that answer.

Arin nodded "The war, kinda took a toll. But, continue?" 

He said to Dan, not wanting to steer the conversation off course.

“It’s just...um...I kinda had this weird dream. That’s all.” Dan replied, laughing a bit to try to distract himself.

"Dan? You can say whatcha need to say." Arin stated quietly.

“Well...I was going somewhere...but I wasn’t sure where or why. It was kinda dark but I felt like someone was following me.” Danny began, twiddling his fingers.

Arin instantly felt flashbacks of last night come on as he tried not to freak out. " 'Kay, keep going." Arin replied, keeping his composure.

“So...then I’m walking down these stairs...but...then some...some monster grabbed me. I don’t know who or what is was...but I just couldn’t stop screaming.” Danny admitted, shivering a bit.

Arin's heart thumped as he resisted the urge to say he was the monster, and instead nodded. “But...I felt like I was dying for some reason.” The singer finished.

Danny then glanced away, knowing he must seem like a child or something. In reality, Dan knew he had to sound stupid or messed up. He had no idea why he was saying this but Arin was his best friend so perhaps it would be alright.

“So...yeah...that was my dream.” Dan shrugged, blushing a bit.

Arin sighed again, however this time, his eyes became cloudy and filled with water. Arin coughed trying to wipe away any incoming tears.

“Arin...I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Danny frowned.

Without another word, Arin wrapped Danny into a tight hug as the singer returned it.

“Come on man...I’m ok.” Dan reassured him, hearing Arin’s attempts to suppress his sobs.

As the two remained in the hug, Arin felt flashbacks from last night washing over him like crazy. Arin didn’t know how to tell Danny what happened, in truth he was scared. However, for now all he could do was hold his friend close in the hopes that it wouldn’t happen again. 

(End…)


	28. The Endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie

Dark and strange images took over Arin’s vision as he tried to make out what he was seeing. Dan was moving down a hallway but then he began to hear screaming. Nothing made sense to the grump and everything was becoming distorted. Arin gripped the sides of his head, groaning from the painful screams piercing his ears.

He could see the walls freezing around him as he attempted not to panic. The ceiling began to grow giant frozen icicles that hung and dangled menacingly from above, and Arin's breath suddenly became visible in the air. This was wrong, all of it was just wrong!

“Arin? Arin…” A voice called.

"Hhhh- Hello?" Arin replied, shivering from the cold.

A creepy silence filled the area as Arin began to shiver from the cold. "Who's there?!" Arin called out.

Suddenly, Arin gasped awake as he pushed away the person touching him. “Arin, Arin! Calm down...it’s just me.” Danny frowned.

Arin started to breathe quickly, as he looked at Dan in surprise. “Um...you ok?” Dan asked, ruffling his messy hair. 

"Huh? Uh, yeah yeah...I'm…I'm fine." Arin began, his breathing starting to regulate again.

“I just...I just came here cause I couldn’t sleep.” Dan admitted.

"You too, huh?" Arin replied, crossing his legs on the couch.

“Well...it’s just...I haven’t been able to sleep for a day or two...” Danny laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yikes dude. Sorry." Arin said, patting the couch seat next to him.

Danny gladly sat down next to him as he ruffled Arin’s hair. “More importantly, you need some rest.” Dan smiled, taking the topic away from him.

"Pfff, please. I'm totally fine, have you seen how awake I've been? In a good way?" Arin asked, smirking.

“Oh yeah, you’re so awake you could do math.” Dan teased. Arin frowned jokingly, as he chuckled.

"Math may be my enemy, but I'm so awake, I'd kick its ass, seriously." Arin replied, sounding like he was ready for a battle.

“Whatever.” Dan yawned.

The two were up fairly late as it was plus Holly, Suzy, and Brian had left on a night mission. So the only ones sleeping were Kevin, Barry, Ross, and Mark. In a way, it felt kinda lonely but they didn’t know why.

"Hey Arin...if I have a bad dream tonight...can I come stay with you?” Danny wondered.

Arin took the question a little by surprise, but regardless he smiled "Yeah dude, of course!"

“You’re gonna be lonely without Suzy.” Dan teased.

Arin nodded, he missed her quite a bit. "Yeah, but I think I'll be alright. Besides I won't be lonely with you around, my precious." Arin teased back, making Dan laugh.

“Alright...I’m gonna try to go to bed. You sleep in your room and not on a couch. That’s not good for you.” Danny stated, standing up with a yawn.

"Fine mom." Arin retorted, making his voice sound like a whiny kid.

“You lied to me.” Danny replied, making his voice sound like a jewish mother.

"No, not the Jewish Guilt!" Arin replied. The two both giggled in return as Danny ruffled Arin’s hair. "Goodnight, you weirdo." Danny said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Night you sexy widdle baby.” Arin teased as Dan rolled his eyes.

The night flowed on easily enough, Arin had passed out in his bed within no time. However, more strange visions plagued his mind yet again. He was back in the frozen hallway and he couldn’t stop shivering. This time he heard footsteps echoing down the way but no screaming. His own breath was visible again and fear rushed down his spine. 

"Sssssssshit." He said to himself, surveying the area.

“Arin…” A voice whispered, catching his attention. "What the fuck? Hello?" Arin called out.

The grump then saw a figure with messy hair walking by as he gasped. “Dan!” Arin exclaimed, rushing towards him.

The room got colder and colder as Arin bolted. Suddenly the walls became a shade of ice blue, and snow formed on the floor, making Arin slip and fall onto the frozen ground. He let out a groan, spitting out bits of ice and snow from his mouth as the figure stopped in his tracks. Arin could see Dan’s gaze; his eyes looked so distant and they were glowing a deathly blue shade. The figure then showed Arin his hand to reveal many crystals jetting out of his palm.

“Dan?” Arin questioned.

With that, Arin snapped awake with a loud gasp as he felt cold sweat roll down his face. He was shaking all over; having another nightmare wasn’t what he needed right now. He rubbed his eyes and let out a frustrated heave. What the hell was the dream about? Why did it keep happening? Why was Dan looking like he did that one night? So many questions but no solid answers.

Suddenly, Arin felt himself flinch because he knew that he wasn’t alone. The grump slowly glanced to his doorway and gasped to see Danny just standing there. His hair was in his eyes and judging by his stance, he was sleepwalking yet again.

Arin furrowed his brows "Shit, not again." He said nervously.

Arin got out of bed and moved over to the singer in concern. However, Arin wondered why Dan was even sleepwalking into his room in the first place.

Arin suddenly remembered what Dan said to him: "Hey Arin...if I have a bad dream tonight...can I come to you?”

“Oh fuck…” Arin mouthed, ruffling his hair. Dan stood vacant, as he gave off an unearthly presence in his eyes and expression. That was when he turned and began to move again like nothing had happened.

“Hey...Dan…” Arin called, walking over to him.

Dan kept his steady walk out of the room, as quiet whispers echoed through the hallway. Arin was already creeped out by this but luckily he was able to keep up with Dan. The singer was moving down the hallway but the grump knew that he was heading to the same place as before. Silently, Arin followed Dan down the stairs, keeping an eye out for anything that might catch him off guard. 

Yet again, the singer slipped on a stair and Arin began to panic. Should he catch him? Maybe he shouldn't? Then again, Dan could get hurt or crack his gem somehow. He had to do something! The grump knew this wasn’t going to be good but he couldn’t let Dan fall down!

Arin leaned forward to catch Dan, grabbing his wrists and pulling back with all his might. Once he had touched him, Danny let out a cry of pain as Arin felt tears well up in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Dan!" Arin let out a whimpering cry. He pulled him back up the steps, wrapping his arm around Dan's chest.  
Dan cried out as Arin spotted tears falling down his face, making Arin sob inside.

The grump slowly let go as Dan’s screaming stopped, and he kept moving, like those last few moments never happened. Dan slowly walked down the stairs to the bottom floor, as Arin followed behind. He actually walked near the exact same bubble with the frost on it. The singer then began to reach out towards the bubble as Arin’s eyes grew wide with fear.  
"Dan-" Arin began, reaching his hand out. Within seconds, the bubble popped as the cracked shard’s color vanished. Cold frost formed on Dan’s hands as his eyes glowed a soft blue.

That was when he began to scream bloody murder. "DANNY!" Arin screamed out, darting toward him.

His arms had soft bits of frost on them as Dan kept screaming in agony. The room instantly dropped in temperature; Arin could feel the ice starting to form. Dan's screams were starting to become weak, as an ear-numbingly loud noise filled the room.

Arin cringed at the sound, it was just like in his dream. Suddenly Arin felt an icy wind blow, as he shielded his face from the snow flying all around. Dan's shrieking stopped suddenly while the noise increased. His legs even gave out as Arin quickly caught him with care. The grump looked down to see that the shard was completely broken, no one could fix it, not even the healing pools. It was beyond saving.

Danny began to shiver and tremble like crazy as Arin tried not to sob. Dan's lips were chapped and purple, while his fingers and ears were tipped with frost and ice. Even the ends of his hair were frozen. The loud sound then stopped as the room began to return to normal to Arin’s relief.

However, Dan was still in the exact same state which wasn’t good. The grump soon began to cry as his worry for Dan sunk in like a ton of bricks. Arin clutched his friend tightly, as floods of tears came pouring down Arin's cheeks.

He hollered out during his sobs "Help! Anyone! Please! Help me!" No response came since everyone was sleeping and their rooms were far from here. Arin sniffled and kept crying as he gazed down at his shivering friend. He looked so weak and Arin couldn’t tell if he was out cold or shifting in between awake and asleep.

"Dan! Please!" He cried, slightly shaking Dan to get him to awaken. A silence filled the room, as Arin wept quietly.

“A...Arin…” Dan trembled, voice very weak. Arin's heart almost burst out of his chest, what a relief.

"Oh my god, Dan? I'm here buddy! I'm right here!" Dan's eyes were still blue and misty, but Arin could see Dan's chest rise and fall slowly.

“Sl...Sleepy.” Dan muttered.

"Fuck no, Dan! Stay with me, okay? You need to!" Arin protested; his breathing grew short with panic.

Dan nodded shakily as he clutched Arin’s hand. “A-A-Alright.” Dan whispered, struggling to stay awake.

Suddenly, Arin could hear footsteps as a voice rang in.

“Arin? Dan!? Oh my god!” It was Mark.

"Mark! You gotta help me, man." Arin replied, a new wave of tears starting to form.

“I know, your sadness is pouring over me like crazy. Gave me nightmares.” Mark stated, rushing down the steps.

Dan's voice was very weak, but he said out "M-m-m-Mark?"

“What the hell happened to him? He looks like you dunked him in the Arctic!” Mark retorted, looking the singer over.

Arin heaved though his shaky voice came out almost like a mutter "He was sleepwalking and came down here, then some crazy shit happened, and he suddenly got like this!"

“Ok, first things first. He’ll probably die if we don’t get him warm.” Mark stated. Arin then glanced at Dan’s gem, seeing that the color was fading which only made him tear up more.

"Oh my god- we need to get him out of here NOW!" Arin yelled out.

Mark didn't need to think twice “Then let's fucking carry him to the open area, the others are awake already.” Mark said quickly. Arin lifted Danny into his arms as they rushed up the stairs and outside the temple with Mark leading them up to the open area.

They were instantly greeted to the worried faces of Barry, Kevin, and Ross. “Arin? Dan!? What the hell is going on!?” Barry shouted, fear running down his spine.

Kevin cupped his mouth with his hands, as Ross's heart thumped like crazy. He was the first to run to the three gems, heaving "What the fuck! Dan!"

“Arin...what do we do now?” Mark asked.

Arin looked down at his friend, seeing that he was close to blacking out again. "Dan, hold on man, please. Fuck. Come on." He pleaded quietly, gripping Dan's hand tightly. Danny nodded weakly as Barry spoke up.

“Alright...um...we need to lay him down and make sure he’s warm.” Not wasting any time, Arin moved Dan over to the couch and gently placed him down with care.  
Kevin knelt down next to Dan, touching his head gently "Holy crap, he's like a block of ice!"

Ross rushed over with some blankets as he made sure Dan had plenty over his shivering form. "Barry, run and get that giant bedsheet from your room!" Arin shouted.  
“But...doesn’t he have plenty of blankets already?” Barry shrugged.

"For God's sake Barry! Just get it!" Arin fumed, shaking in tenseness.

Barry nodded as he rushed back into the temple for fear of making Arin pissed off, more than he already was.

“Arin, we need to check his temperature.” Mark spoke up. Arin darted in the kitchen for a thermometer and quickly handed it to Mark. Mark carefully slipped it under Dan’s tongue as he looked at his phone.

“It says here if his temperature is under 95 degrees then...that’s very bad.” Mark said, voice dropping a bit near the end. The gems waited a moment as Barry returned with the big bed sheet.

“Got it.” Barry sighed, handing it to Arin.

They both wrapped it over Dan as Mark checked the thermometer. “Oh fuck…” Mark frowned.

"What? What is it?" Ross asked.

“22 degrees.” Mark mumbled before ruffling his hair in worry.

Arin let out an angered yell as he punched the nearby wall "Son of a bitch!" 

“Arin, calm down!” Barry ordered. Arin heaved frustratingly, but listened to Barry's demand.

“We need to call Suzy.” Barry sighed, pulling out a circle like pad from his pocket.

“Is Dan gonna die?” Kevin asked.

Ross shook his head "No of course not..." But even he was a little doubtful. Arin took the time to move to Danny’s side, emotions running mad inside of him.

“Guys, I got Suzy and the others on.” Barry announced, as the pad showed a projection of them.

“What’s wrong?” Suzy asked.

“This better be important.” Holly chimed in.

The group didn't say a word, as Barry simply turned the projection toward Dan's direction. “Dan!?” Suzy gasped.

“What the fuck is going on over there!?” Holly shouted.

"He's freezing solid! I don't know what the shit is happening!!" Arin screamed out.

“His gem.” Brian spoke up.

“Huh? Um...we didn’t check that yet.” Ross admitted.

Arin moved the blankets and sheet to reveal Dan’s gem was almost black. Kevin started to almost hyperventilate from the sight of the gemstone. "Shit!! Dan!" Ross said, rushing over to Dan.

“He’s...he’s dying.” Barry mumbled. Arin couldn't keep his composure any longer, and instantly dropped to his knees, sobbing. The group was shocked at what was happening, but they all felt the same ping of sadness as Arin.

“Come...come on Arin. It’ll be alright.” Mark tried, patting Arin’s shoulder.

“Arin, you ok?” Ross asked, voice shaking. Arin shook his head, burying his face in his hands. Kevin and Barry both looked at each other, thinking the same thing, as they both felt tears welling up.

“Listen to me, keep him...just keep him warm and we’ll try to hurry back.” Holly stated.

“Wait...let me see him.” Brian ordered, crossing his arms.

“Are...are you sure?” Barry replied.

“I am.” Brian nodded. Arin sobbed more, as Mark crossed his legs on the floor, patting his back sadly. Barry let out a weak sigh as he moved the projection over to Danny. Brian had a clear view of Dan's condition; completely weak, freezing before everyone's eyes, and unresponsive. Brian merely shed one tear as he tried not to let out a sob.

“Danny...I know you’re awake...you know what to...what to do to survive.” Brian said, trying not to cry.

Kevin let out a saddened mutter, as Barry side hugged him. The projection then ended as Arin looked up at Dan. His gem was almost black and any hints of red were just about gone. 

Um...Arin..?” Ross asked, wiping away his tears. Arin looked up at his friends, his eyes wide and red from crying.

“What now?” Mark wondered. 

The room got silent once more, and now the weak breathing of Dan was the only sound present. Suddenly, Danny slowly opened his eyes as he coughed. “A...Ar...Arin.” He whispered.

Arin quickly got up and knelt down where Kevin was. "Dan?" Arin asked, his chest tightening.

“You...you sissy.” Dan said before coughing.

Arin smiled a little, however it went back to his frown just a moment after. His voice began to crack "Shut up." He replied.

Arin’s face was coated in tears and Dan could see that. “I...I...I have...have to survive.” Dan muttered, shivering all over.

Arin nodded "I believe you'll survive Dan...I know you..." Danny then began to black out again as Arin yelped in fear. "Dan, no please. You’re...you’re my best friend, don't leave me...Dan? No, no, no, not like this..." Arin gripped Dan's cold hand, and laid face down on the couch.

“A-A-Arin...” Dan mumbled, eyes barely opening. Barry, Ross, Mark and Kevin quietly watched as they all began to cry.

“Ar-Arin!” Dan shouted, voice almost breaking from the volume he was trying to project.

"Dan?" Arin lifted his head with puzzlement. Suddenly, Dan used all his might to return the grip on Arin’s hand which shocked him. The boys stood back defensively, confused as to what was happening.

“A-Arin…” Dan mumbled, teeth chattering.

Arin raised his eyes in realization "I get it...Dan! Keep fighting, man! You need to survive!"

“But how?” Kevin chimed in.

“Yeah...what did Brian say...he’d know what to do.” Mark sighed.

“So far they’re having a nice moment.” Ross shrugged.

“A-A-Arin…” Danny whispered, hoping to get his friend’s attention again.

"Dan, I'm here..." Arin replied, gripping Dan's hand tighter.

“D-Do you-you-you...tr-trust me?” Danny asked, voice trembling.

Arin, slightly shocked by the question, clenched his teeth to avoid crying, but replied "Yes..."

Dan then returned the grip yet again as Arin began to feel energy fading from him while Danny started to scream. Arin couldn’t release his grip from Danny and the grump was already getting dizzy. The group wondered if they should intervene "The hell is happening?" Barry asked.

“I...I don’t know.” Ross mumbled. Arin felt his head swimming and his vision blur up, he felt like he was going to pass out. “Guys! His gem!” Kevin pointed out. Dan’s gem was turning from black to a dark red before everyone’s eyes. Mark furrowed his brow, then came to a frightening explanation.

"He's... He's draining Arin's strength!!" Mark exclaimed. The guys stood shocked as Arin collapsed to the floor, while his hand was still intertwined with Dan's. The singer then carefully let go as he curled up in a ball and began to sob weakly.

"Arin!" Ross and Barry said, rushing to Arin's side, while Mark and Kevin went quickly to Dan. Danny still looked like he was freezing but it wasn’t as bad as before. However, now he kept sobbing weakly and looked like he was exhausted. Arin was almost non response on the floor besides his slow breaths; Ross and Barry both knelt down to check his gem.

“He’s ok...but I think he’s weak right now.” Barry sighed, glad to know he was alright.

“Arin? Can you hear us?” Ross asked, shaking Arin’s shoulder. Arin's eyes were shut, and despite being shaken, he was barely moving on his own. “Arin...Arin!” Ross urged, shaking his shoulder again.

“Did Dan just kill Arin!?” Kevin gasped.

“No, his gem is fine…” Barry replied.

"Shit, Arin?" Mark stated, his voice starting to crack.

Danny kept sobbing like he had done something truly horrible and Ross patted his head to try to calm him somehow. “What now? Dan’s freaking out over here.” Ross frowned.

Mark bent down to Dan's level, and gently put a hand on his shoulder "Dan?" He said in his deep calming voice "What's wrong?"

“H-He...I’m...I’m not supposed to-to do that.” Dan choked out before he kept crying.

"Did you, take his energy?" Mark asked quietly. Dan merely nodded weakly as he buried his face in the blankets.

“What now? Arin’s not waking up.” Kevin frowned.

“Arin? Come on buddy. Wake up now.” Barry tried, shaking Arin again. Suddenly Arin moaned, making Ross and Barry sigh in relief. As if on cue, the warp pad lit up as Holly, Suzy, and Brian appeared

"Oh thank god!" Ross called out.

“What happened?” Holly asked, rushing over to Ross.

“Arin!” Suzy gasped, running to his side. Brian merely stood still, not reacting to anything. Mark turned to Danny and quietly asked "Do you want me to tell them for you?"

“N-No...besides...B-B-Brian knows.” Dan sniffled, hair covering his eyes. Mark nodded, however he made a note to maybe take a moment to talk to Dan later.

“Arin...come on babe...wake up.” Suzy pleaded, touching his cheek.

“Can someone tell me what happened?” Holly asked as Ross still clung to her for a hug.

“I can.” Brian shrugged, looking like he didn’t care one bit.

The group turned to face Brian, while Danny hid deeper in the blankets and Mark patted his back. “Dan sapped the energy from Arin to survive.” Brian stated, crossing his arms. Suzy and Holly looked at Dan worryingly, as Barry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How is he able to do that?" Suzy asked, petting Arin's hair.

“All healers know how to heal themselves in dire situations. Sapping the life from another gem. Dan was taught to do it if he’s close to death.” Brian explained, tone sounding matter of fact.

Dan whimpered, while Mark sighed "It's alright Dan. You had to..." Danny merely kept shivering from the cold as more tears left his eyes.

“Arin’s fine.” Brian finished, rolling his eyes. The group instantly noticed Brian’s dull tone and it really came off as him not caring at all.

"Geez Brian. We get that you've been through this kinda thing before, but being a little concerned could do wonders." Ross complained.

“Shut up!” Brian demanded, threatening to grab Ross and throw him.

"No, I won't!" Ross objected.

Brian stormed up to him as Ross tried to stand his ground. “You better watch your mouth.” Brian grumbled.

"COME AT ME SCRUBLORD I’M RIPPED." Ross threatened.

Without another word, Brian grabbed Ross by his neck and lifted him up like it was nothing. The ninja’s eyes were glowing a bright red and the hint of blood lust was present. Ross clinched his teeth, and used all his strength to loosen Brian's grip. However, Brian noticed this and promptly threw Ross into the wall with all his might.

“Hey! Break it up!” Mark demanded.

Ross got up after a second or two, and quickly charged for Brian, his face a deep shade of red. Brian was ready for this and gripped Ross’ arms to try and stop him from slamming into him. Ross yelled out, and quickly went under Brian's arms, and appeared behind him, summoning his shovel. Brian glared at him in anger, turning around to try and punch him or something. 

Ross was prepared as he swung his shovel like a baseball ball, nearly hitting Brian right in the head. Brian moved again, trying to catch Ross off guard from behind. Ross ran out of the way, ready with the shovel to take a hit at the ninja. Brian tried to dodge Ross’ swing and grab him by his torso to attempt to throw him again. However, this time Ross felt that something was different as he took a hard swing. Suddenly Brian landed hard on his back and onto the floor. He wasn’t moving and some blood ran down his forehead.

“Holy fuck! Ross!” Mark gasped.

“Oh my god…” Kevin mumbled.

Ross's angered scowl turned into a look of guilt. He did not expect that to happen. "Put the shovel down, NOW!" Barry motioned, running over.

“Is...is he ok?” Kevin wondered, glancing over to the motionless ninja. Suzy felt his pulse and looked at the large bump on his head.

"He's okay, but...why did you have to fight him, Ross?!" She shouted at Ross. Before Ross could reply, he heard Dan crying into his blanket as Mark rubbed his shoulder.

"Because he didn't make the situation any easier! He acted like he didn't give two shits!" Ross retorted.

“And for that you smack him with a shovel?” Barry guessed.

"I...I was…it…screw this!" Ross shouted bitterly, as he put away his shovel and stomped off.

“R-Ross….” Dan muttered.

Ross stopped momentarily, but feeling even guiltier, he tried to race out of the room. Ross was ready to rush into the temple when Dan slowly sat up to Mark’s surprise.  
“R-R-Ross…” Dan said again

Ross halted in his tracks. Everyone waited to see what Ross's next course of action would be. “Come on Ross, say something.” Kevin urged.

Ross closed his eyes, then reopened them "...Yeah?" He replied.

“W-Why a-a-are you l-leaving?” Dan asked, shivering again.

Ross took a breath, and said “Because...I shouldn't be here...I only screw up."

“S-S-S-Shut up…” Dan retorted, teeth chattering.

"Dan...I'm sorry. But-I-I should go for a little while." Ross sadly replied.

“P-P-Please...d-d-d-don’t.” Dan said before coughing deeply.

Ross felt his sadness start to form tears, as he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. "...Why? Why should I stay, Dan? All I do... is fuck around and be an ass to everyone. And hurt others. No one wants someone like that around..."

“Y-Y-Y-You….you’re m-m-m-my b-b-best friend R-Ross. T-That’s why.” Danny replied, holding the blankets close as he kept shivering. Ross frowned at the answer, but nodded.

He knew he couldn't go, not with Dan this way. And if he had to fight Ninja Brian because he cared that much about Dan, leaving would be the worse decision. Suddenly, the group stopped to see Brian sit up with his eyes wide and full of confusion. Suzy was patting his cut with a washcloth, but paused nervously when Brian awoke.

“Ross you better not fight him again.” Barry warned. Ross was cautiously waiting to see what would happen now that Brian was back.

“Ross, go say sorry.” Holly urged. Ross protested for a moment, but then walked slowly back to Brian. 

The ninja was rubbing his head and he still looked confused. Ross came a few inches of Brian and with a bit of a nervous voice he replied "...Sorry."

“Huh? Um...ok.” Brian shrugged, not seeming very concerned.

Barry mouthed out ‘Wait, what the fuck.’ "You’re...not mad?" Ross asked, confused.

“No...should I be?” Brian retorted, looking a bit winded from their fight.

Danny giggled a bit from Brian’s actions before he coughed deeply. Ross shook his head, still a little put off by Brian's reply. “No, umm...no."

“Ow...my head.” Brian winced as Suzy finished cleaning the wound. Ross sighed, then turned his head toward Danny. With slight hesitation, he said "Dan?"

“Y-Y-Yes?” Danny replied before coughing again. "I'm…sorry. You’re my best friend too. And...if you don't want me to, I won't go." Ross told him.

“See? That wasn’t so hard Ross.” Mark smiled.

Ross smirked at Mark, then went over to Dan and gave him a loving pat on the shoulder. All of a sudden, Danny let out a weak moan as he held his head in his hands. “Dan? What’s wrong?” Mark asked, frowning again.

Dan slowly looked up to see Ross and Mark’s blurry expressions. Ross felt a wave of fear wash over him "You alright, Dan?" 

“I...I’m…” Dan tried but failed to say as he blacked out and fell onto the couch.

Ross gasped, grabbing Dan's shoulders. "Dan?"

“Ross, he's probably exhausted.” Barry sighed.

Ross bit his lip "You think?"

“His mind is a mess right now.” Holly admitted.

Ross combed his fingers through his hair "I guess…"

“Well, Arin must be comfortable on the floor.” Mark mumbled, gesturing to the sleeping grump.

"Honestly I forgot he was even there." Kevin stated.

“Talk about one hell of a night.” Barry yawned.

Ross nodded "For sure. But one thing I don't get, what was up with Dan freezing and all that shit to begin with?"

“We’ll just have to ask Arin and Dan when they wake up.” Suzy shrugged. 

(....)

Awaking slowly, Arin felt everything slowly come back to him as he sat up in confusion. He had a terrible headache and his entire body felt like it was hit by a truck. 

“Oh...god...what happened?” Arin wondered, rubbing his head.

“Morning sleepy head.” Mark remarked, reading a book as he sat atop the table.

Arin raised an eyebrow as he looked around "Hey...where is everyone?"

“Well Danny is still out cold.” Mark began, pointing to the sleeping singer. Arin instantly felt the entirety of last nights’ events rush into his head as his heart sank a bit. “And everyone else is sleeping.” Mark finished.

"He's alright now?" Arin asked, getting up.

“Well, he’s not out of the woods yet. But he can sleep now without us worrying about him dying.” Mark explained.

Arin sighed in relief "God, the whole thing was just a huge mess, wasn't it?"

“Yeah.” Mark sighed. Arin frowned as he sat lightly next to Mark and rested his head on the arm of the couch. “How do you feel?” Mark inquired.

"Like I got smacked with a bowling ball." Arin stated, laughing a little.

“Do you remember what happened?” Mark questioned, closing his book.

"All I remember was...Dan in pain, me going to see what was up...and then feeling like my entire body was shutting off. And hitting the floor." Arin admitted.

“You seriously don’t remember? Danny almost died from hyperthermia…” Mark frowned.

"No I remember that. It was some freaky shit." Arin responded, still getting chills from the frozen room and Dan's cold body.

“Then what? You remember crying like a wife who just lost her love?” Mark grinned, teasing him a bit.

"Yes, and I wasn’t crying THAT hard..." Arin replied, trying to sound a little tough.  
“  
Whatever...um...but you remember holding Dan’s hand right?” Mark kept on.

Arin blushed a deep red, and looked down "....Maybe... Okay yes."

“Then what?” Mark pressed.

"I remember...punching the wall, and getting super pissed. I don't know about anything else..." He admitted, scratching his beard.

“Arin...you held his hand...remember?” Mark retorted, sounding very serious.

"Well yeah? I mean, fuck man, Dan was basically dying. Why else would I have held his hand? What are you getting at, Mark?" Arin asked, wondering where this was leading.

“Do you...recall Dan returning your grip?” Mark asked.

Arin looked down in thought; he DID remember Dan doing that. "Yeah he did. But it was because of what Brian said, that he should survive. I’d fight like that if I were dying."

“But...you don’t know how he survived?” Mark guessed.

"I guess willpower is out of the question, in this case.” Arin replied.

“Arin...Danny sapped your energy to survive.” Mark stated.

Arin frowned, then laughed "Right. Sure."

Arin then paused as the memories came flooding back to him. Dan had sapped his energy to survive just like Mark said he did.

Breathing in heavily, Arin turned to Mark with a confused expression. Mark merely sat there, awaiting Arin’s reply. 

"He..." Arin couldn't even comprehend a full sentence. “He sapped energy from you...to survive.” Mark repeated.

Arin couldn't believe his ears, or what just happened for that matter. "Shit...How-How am I supposed to feel about this? Betrayed? Happy? Confused? Guilty?" Arin shouted.

“I don’t know how you’re meant to feel Arin. I’m not you. But...I thought you’d have to know is all.” Mark replied, tone serious. Arin looked momentarily at Danny, then back to Mark. 

“Well? Any thoughts?” Mark smiled. "I mean...he needed it? But... I remember him asking if I trust him..." Arin's mind was going into overdrive as he spoke.

“Arin...Danny is...Dan blames himself for what he did.” Mark confessed.

Arin stopped and frowned "Well he-he shouldn't. I mean, he needed to live. And I wouldn't blame him for doing it, if it meant he'd live." 

“He woke up a few hours ago, he kept sobbing and blamed himself. It took ages to convince him to go back to sleep. Arin….he’s very upset right now.” Mark sighed, ruffling his hair. Arin looked over to Danny, seeing that he still had bits of frost on his fingers and hair. He found it hard to believe that the singer was beating himself up over this. "Dammit" was all Arin could really say. 

“Suzy and Holly are checking out the room where it happened. Once everyone is up, they’ll wanna question you and Dan.” Mark stated. Arin nodded, this whole experience was just a train wreck of emotions and problems, it made him want the world to just stop for a moment.

“Oh! And you missed Ross smacking Brian with a shovel.” Mark laughed. "Aw what? Fuck! I missed everything?" Arin said disappointedly.

“Yeah, it was a big fight. But Brian was so out of it he wasn’t even mad at Ross.” Mark giggled. "Are you kidding? How the hell could I have missed that?" Arin replied.

“Trust me, it’s better that you did.” Mark mumbled. Arin frowned, but shrugged his shoulders in reply.

That was when both their stomachs began to growl as Arin blushed. Mark grinned "Well, it looks like it’s a good time for something delicious, what do ya say?" Arin nodded in return as the two quickly found something to munch on.

While they were doing this, the others gems had woken up and moved into the open area. "Arin! You’re up!" Ross smiled.

“How you feeling?” Barry wondered. "Like crap, but it could be worse." Arin replied.

Ross then glanced to Brian, seeing that he had his head against the wall. "Hey....Brian..." Ross said nervously, just in case Brian was gonna attack at any given moment.

“Yes, Ross?” He mumbled. "Umm...Hi." He greeted. “Ross…” Brian sighed. 

"Yeah?" Ross wondered. “Can you please find me something to stop my fucking head from exploding?” Brian requested, rubbing his temples. "Oh sure, Brian..yeah.." Ross nodded, walking into the kitchen and searching the cabinets.

“Wow, you sure are calm Brian.” Mark smiled. “I don’t have any fucking idea why.” Brian confessed.

Ross paused for a moment, then found a bottle of painkillers. He took it off the shelf and handed it to Brian "Here ya go." Ross said.“How many do I take?” Brian wondered.

"I think, like, 1?" Ross guessed. Brian took the cap off the bottle and grabbed one pill before gulping it down without water. “Thank you Ross.” Brian sighed, resting his head against the wall again.

Ross was surprised, that must have been the first time he'd ever heard a 'thank you' come out of Brian. Arin and Mark began to giggle like schoolgirls as Ross blushed a bit. Brian merely rolled his eyes in annoyance. Before Ross could speak up again, Holly and Suzy entered the room. 

“Hey guys.” Suzy smiled. "Hey honey." Arin said, walking up to Suzy and pulling her in for a hug.

“Are you ok babe?” Suzy wondered before kissing his cheek. "Yeah I'm alright." Arin replied, happy to see his wife's face. 

“I thought you felt like you were hit by a truck.” Mark teased. "I do, but not when I see my lovely lady" Arin flirted to Suzy. “Arin...we all need to talk.” Suzy sighed as Arin frowned. 

“As long as no one shouts it’s fine.” Brian grumbled. Ross and Mark sat side by side on the table, while Barry and Brian stood relatively close which kinda made Barry somewhat nervous.

Arin sat on the floor by the couch, wanting to make sure Danny was alright. “Should we wake him?” Kevin asked, sitting on the counter in the kitchen. 

"Maybe?" Barry thought. “We need to talk to him too.” Holly sighed. “Arin, can you wake him?” Suzy requested.

Arin looked a little concerned at Mark, but then got up to tap Dan. Danny then awoke with a start as he began to shiver from the cold and from the fear. "Welcome back to the land of living, Dan." Kevin said. Dan ran his fingers through his hair as he looked around in confusion.

"Whoa, okay. Is this some intervention or what?" Dan asked innocently. “We know what happened...sort of.” Suzy began. 

“Danny, you slept-walk down to the room where the shards are. You were compelled to touch a certain one with frost on it. That shard belonged to a dying gem.” Holly explained.

“I don’t remember sleepwalking.” Danny confessed. “You kept having weird dreams.” Suzy reminded him.

"Yeah, but none of them have had me sleepwalk, right?" Danny asked. “Right.” Holly nodded. Danny then stopped as he rubbed his temples.

Frost began to form on his face and wrists as Arin panicked a bit. Dan didn't seem to bat an eye when they formed, like he didn't even know it was happening.

“The gem shard...it...it kept calling me...I...it…” Dan began as frost coated his hands.

Everyone stood in silence as Dan continued, still unknowing of the frost starting to run up his arms. “It...it just kept coaxing me to...to find it...and...and…” Dan tried before he began to tremble like mad. 

Arin could almost feel the icy wind blowing again just like before. For some reason, Arin could tell that Danny was starting to panic. Not just by his movements, but something else, something unseen.

“It’s ok Dan, we know that probably wasn’t very pleasant to experience.” Holly said.

Danny nodded in return as the frost began to vanish a bit. “Arin...you followed Dan last night, right?” Suzy guessed, putting him on the spot. 

Arin looked at the eyes of all the Grumps staring, waiting for him to answer. Finally he spoke up."...Yeah, I did. I followed him to see where he went."

Holly then reached in her pocket, pulling out a bag with very small gem pieces. “We found these, I’m guessing it’s the remains of that shard.” Holly stated.

Danny looked at it with slight puzzlement, while Arin felt a chill down his spine. “It’s dead...so..I guess that’s one thing we don’t need to worry over.” Holly frowned.

“Dan, we think this shard sent its power or ability into you before it died.” Suzy told him. 

Dan raised his eyes "What? Is that even possible?" “It doesn’t happen often. Sometimes gems transfer powers to another gem but it’s not a common thing.” Suzy explained.

“We’re thinking maybe that his gem reached out to you, formed a bond and was able to give you its powers that way.” Holly said.

“The gem could’ve been a healer and sent energy into you.” Mark suggested.

Dan shook his head "This is crazy. Not that I don't kinda believe it, but a bond?" He asked.

“It makes sense.” Brian chimed in, rubbing his temples.

“Seriously?” Ross frowned.

“Either way, Dan has ice powers or something.” Kevin shrugged.

Dan cracked a grin "So...I can...Let It Go?" A unanimous groan came out of everyone.

“Not funny.” Arin replied. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Dan sighed, ruffling his hair.

"So I guess you'll need to learn to control your new powers." Ross stated. Danny then felt his heart sink as more frost covered his hands and neck.

“Don’t pressure him.” Barry told Ross. “But….b-b-but I can-can’t control it.” Dan said, shivering again.

Arin put a reassuring hand on Dan's knee "Dude, don't panic, you're okay."

Dan bit his lip in return as he tried not to cry out in pain. “A-A-Arin...pl-please don’t touch m-me.” Dan ordered, trembling. Arin moved his hand away, feeling a little hurt inside. 

“Rejected.” Ross teased. Arin gave Ross a quick scowl, then sighed "Seriously Dan, you’re gonna be fine."

“No I-I-I w-w-won’t.” Dan grumbled, moving a blanket around him.

"Dan, I think you can. And you know, I remember thinking I couldn't make it with my future vision. But who was the one that thought I could?" Arin confessed.

Danny blushed in return before rolling his eyes. “Arin...this-this-this is d-d-different. Y-Your power d-didn’t nearly k-k-kill you.” Danny retorted, frost forming on his cheeks and forehead.

"It could have." Arin said, remembering the times his future vision showed the worse outcome of what could have killed any Grump in the room.

“A-A-Arin..” Dan tried before he began to cough deeply.

Arin frowned "My point still stands, Dan.I know you can. I believe you can." “B-B-But what if I-I-I c-c-can’t?” Danny whimpered.

"Then I'll help. I won't leave you hanging, and I got your back no matter what." Arin replied, giving a warm smile.

Dan looked down for a moment, clearly nervous, before he nodded. Bits of the frost vanished from his face and hands which made Arin happy.

“Awww.” Ross sighed. Suzy and Holly smiled like fangirls, and Kevin and Barry both nodded at the cute display.

“Um...I hate to break in on this. But do Arin and Dan seem...different?” Mark wondered. Arin and Dan frowned

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

“Both of you...your emotions. Dan, you’re having a panic attack inside but Arin’s calmness is fixing it. It’s almost like Arin doesn’t need to speak to calm you down. It’s...it’s odd.” Mark explained.

“And Dan, you freak out once Arin touches you.” Mark added as Dan frowned. Frost began to form on his face again as Arin frowned deeply.

"Doesn't that just mean we're good friends, if we know how the other feels?" Arin asked.

“That’s not it Arin, there’s something else I sense. You two weren’t this...this in synch last time I saw you.” Mark told him.

Barry spoke up "Would someone mind explaining this, then?" Brian merely raised his hand, like a child waiting to be called on. "Ah, yes, Brian." Barry said, going with the joke.

“Mark’s right.” Brian sighed, rubbing his temples again.

“I am?” Mark laughed, surprised to hear that.

Kevin and Barry frowned "What they’re like, in synch with each other somehow?" Kevin wondered.

“Do any of you ever wonder why Dan and I understand each other so well?” Brian wondered, rubbing his eyes from the light in the room.

"I just kinda thought you guys had a thing...." Barry confessed, earning a look of anger from Brian.

“No you moron, we may be partners but Dan and I are connected by a strange bond and even now I can’t explain it.” Brian said, still being bothered by his awful headache.

"So is it like some psychic connection?" Ross inquired.

“I have no idea. I just know that long ago Dan sapped my energy to survive. Since then we’ve been connected like this. I know Dan’s feelings, his issues and I can sense if he’s in trouble.” Brian explained.

The group all felt a huge hit of realization, like what they all were wondering about these two had finally just came out.

“Also, Dan’s gonna have issues with physical contact. Not only cause of the ice but he isn’t used to another bond besides me.” Brian finished before he slumped down to floor to bury his head in his knees.

"Temporarily, right? I mean, he shouldn't be like this forever. Freezing his ass off all the time isn't healthy." Arin asked, wanting to put his hand back on Dan's shoulder but resisted the urge.

“Yes.” Brian and Dan both said as the singer blushed.

“That also happens, you begin to think the same.” Brian mumbled. Arin nodded, and rubbed his neck.

"Well, this should be quite an interesting experience." Barry commented.

“You-you-you won’t l-l-like me by-by the e-e-end of it Arin.” Danny shivered, frost forming on his fingers.

"Oh please, who wouldn't like hanging out with a fun nerd like you." Arin smirked.

“I-I-I’m freezing, h-how on ea-earth am I f-f-fun?” Dan questioned before yawning. 

"Oh looks like someone's gonna go to Sleepytime Junction soon..." Arin joked, before laughing out loud.

“I-I-I feel e-e-e-exhausted.” Dan admitted, rubbing his temples.

"I know, I know. You better get rest." Arin replied.

“Is it safe? He’s freezing over there.” Ross frowned

"Ross, he'll be fine." Holly remarked.

“He’s freezing because he’s freaking out.” Brian chimed in.

“Well it’s clear it’s connected to your emotions.” Mark said.

“T-T-That’s w-w-w-w-worse.” Dan muttered.

"Dan..." Arin began, his voice becoming quite calming.Danny looked up at his best friend, still shivering and curious about what he was gonna say. 

"Relax dude. Just take some breaths, in and out. Slowly." Arin said, demonstrating for a moment, breathing in and out. Danny nodded slowly as he tried to mimic Arin but his breathing was shaky.

Arin grinned "Alright, now you listen, Sexbang. You're not gonna let this beat you. You're gonna be the dude that always come through that I know you are. We're gonna work together like we always do. I'm not leaving your side, buddy. Okay?"

“B-B-But...I’ll only-only drag you-you d-down.” Dan replied.

"Then I'll pull up the both of us. We're a team." Arin replied.

Danny then felt tears form as most of the frost began to vanish. He didn’t know what to say in return, in truth he was too tired to even form words anymore.

"Hey I'm Grump..." Arin began, waiting for Dan to do his part.

”I...I’m not so grump.” Dan mumbled.

"Aaaaaaand we're-" Arin stopped for effect.

“The game grumps...” Dan replied, voice a bit weak.

"Yay!" Arin said in an excited voice.

Dan giggled a bit before yawning yet again. Not even thinking it over, Danny laid down on the couch again as his mind began to grow hazy. Arin knew that Danny was very close to passing out and he was glad to see most of the frost was gone.

Suzy smiled "Good job, babe." She kissed Arin gently on the cheek.

“But he’s not sleeping yet.” Ross butted in.

"I can congratulate my hubby for doing good just now, Ross. I'm sure Holly would say and do the same." Suzy smiled in victory.

“What do we do now?” Mark asked.

“I say we relax.” Kevin said.

“He’s still not sleeping yet.” Ross mumbled. Within no time, most of the gems moved on to other tasks within the temple. Brian remained in his spot as Arin sat by the couch. He was watching over Dan for a while and he seemed to be fighting sleep.

Arin noticed this right away and began to frown. "Dude, my gosh. This whole thing..." Arin said to Brian, sighing.

“I’m used to this sort of thing.” Brian replied, not bothering to lift up his head. 

"Yeah, but is Dan?" He asked.

“No.” Dan whispered, still fighting sleep. Arin looked at Dan, surprised that he was still awake. Arin frowned slightly "I'm sorry man. I wish you didn't have to deal with this."

“It’s not your fault...it’s mine. My mind is always...so open. I..I’ve always been taught to shut myself off...to never express my true nature. I...I thought I was safe here. But now...after all this time...do I really have to go back to...to being a monster?” Danny rambled as tears welled up in his eyes.

Arin frowned "Dan, you’re not a monster. You never were one. I know this'll be tough, but it'll get better, man. And I'm gonna help, everyone will. You're not in this alone."

“Arin....I don’t understand this. How did you go from fighting in the war to being so damn carefree and happy? For me...I feel there’s this struggle inside of me. I never know how much longer I can relax before going...going back to being awful.” Danny admitted.

Arin closed his eyes, his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath.

"Believe me Dan, the war changed me more than you know. I wasn't always this way. But, I learned how to change, for the better, and be myself again. And to not hide being me. You can too, Dan. It'll be hard at first, but in time, you'll learn and you'll be alright." Arin explained before smiling softly.

“Right...thanks Arin.” Dan said before letting out a big yawn.

 

Arin nodded "No problem, buddy." Arin then began to watch the TV again before something happened. 

Dan fell to sleep, however his arm fell off the couch which allowed his hand to lightly touch Arin’s neck. He waited but no scream came. Arin sighed in relief, grinning lightly.

 

“Arin…” Brian spoke up, catching the gem’s attention.

"Yeah, Brian?" Arin asked.

“How’d you do that?” Brian mumbled, hands clutching his legs.

Arin shrugged "Beats me. I was just trying to help him out."

“You know what to say...and I’ve never been able to calm him down that fast...you’re nice.” Brian stated, glaring up at Arin.

Arin smiled and was a little surprised Brian called him nice." I guess. But, it’s true. He needs support to learn how to control his new powers. I want to help anyway I can."

“Arin...I’m allowed to speak my mind...right?” Brian questioned.

Arin's heart sank a little, and said back to Brian "Of course, Brian. Why wouldn't you think so?"

Brian merely sat up as he shrugged his shoulders and took a breath. “I’m jealous.” Brian confessed, eyes showing a bit of anger.

"Of...me?" Arin guessed.

“Right.” Brian nodded.

Arin laughed in return, very shocked to discover this. He never thought Brian would be jealous of him. "Brian, you don't need to be jealous of me! There's nothing to be jealous about," Arin grinned.

Brian then crossed his arms and Arin could tell Brian was giving off a bad vibe. You think so?” Brian replied, raising an eyebrow.

Arin cleared his throat, and frowned "...Uhh...well..."

“Would you like to know why I’m jealous of you?” Brian wondered.

Arin, feeling uneasy about what Brian's explanation would be, nodded slowly. Brian simply pointed over to Dan as Arin’s eyes widened. "Because...of Dan." Arin concluded.

“You fused with him, you became his best friend, and you can encourage him and help him in ways I’ve never seen in my entire existence. He goes to you…” Brian sighed, blushing a bit before he looked away.

Arin sadly looked at Dan then back to Brian. "But you're his partner. You've been together longer with him than me and Dan ever have. And you and he know each other so well, you don't even need words to say it."

“Perhaps...tell me...do you ever fear of being...replaced?” Brian inquired, tears forming.

Arin felt his heart snap in two. "Yes." He said.

“I must sound stupid right now...but...I’m...I’m scared Arin.” Brian admitted, trying not to cry. Arin looked down then back up to Brian.

And without warning, Arin got up and hugged Brian. Brian’s eyes widened in shock as he blushed bright red. “Arin...why...why are you--?” Brian tried, words failing him.

"Brian you don't need to feel that way. Alright? You and Dan are the closest friends I’ve ever fucking seen. And you won't be replaced because Dan cares too much about you to lose you as a friend." Arin replied, squeezing him gently.

Brian let out a soft sob before he spoke up. “Arin….Danny is scared to fuse with me.”

"So, he’s scared of me and him fusing too..." Arin retorted.

“Yeah...but...at first I thought it was our fusion that scared him. Now I’ve learned that it’s me.” Brian sighed.

"That can't be true, Brian." Arin said, patting Brian's back gently.

“Maybe it’s not...at this point...I don’t know what to think anymore.” Brian said.

Arin let Brian go then sat next to him, sighing. "Have you talked about any of that to Dan?" Arin asked.

“I don't speak my mind to Danny very often...it’s better that way.” Brian retorted.

Arin shook his head "Dude, there's no reason why you shouldn't tell Danny how you're feeling. I get that you're not too comfortable saying what you think, but you'll feel way better if you do."

Brian nodded in return as he glanced over to Dan. The singer was deep in slumber land by now and yet, Brian still felt a bit strange. The ninja then stood up and shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m done with this.” He announced.

Arin frowned slightly, but nodded in reply "Alright." Brian began to wake away but then stopped as he glared over to Danny. Arin noticed this right away but had no clue why it was happening. Something was wrong.

Arin had a feeling of dread drop on his shoulders, as he anxiously watched. Brian then glared at Arin with pure hate in his eyes before walking into the temple with no other words.

"Aw fuck." Arin whispered. Arin had a strong feeling that something was up but he didn’t want to pressure Brian. For now, he just felt stressed and exhausted from it all. Perhaps some sleep would help him. The only question was...should he stay with Dan or go to his room? He thought about what Brian said, and how hurt he was that Arin could replace. Arin couldn't stomach the thought of doing that to Brian, that'd be horribly wrong.

Arin then looked over to Dan, seeing that he was whimpering in his sleep. Now he was torn. Maybe Dan would be okay on his own for a while. But...Arin promised to be there for him if he needed him. Arin then moved over to Danny, seeing his eyebrows were twitching a bit. Perhaps he did need him? All the events from the past day rushed into his head like mad as he bit his lip. Arin stood there, contemplating what outcome might happen. His future vision did crap in this situation, so Arin had to decide on his own.

Finally, Arin gathered the courage and decided that some time away from Danny would be best. The grump began to walk into the temple but stopped as he felt his head pound in pain. The room started spinning as Arin clutched the sides of his head in pain. Loud and distorted images plagued his mind as he tried not to cry out. He could see Dan sitting on the porch, then blurry shots of Brian grabbing him by the neck. Arin felt tears roll down his face as the images kept coming with no end. He could make out figures fighting, it appeared to be Dan and Brian. 

Then it all ended with Danny screaming bloody murder with crystals jetting out of his hand. Arin fell to the ground, landing hard on his knees. As he gasped and winced quietly in pain, he closed his eyes, hoping the images would go away. Sadly, one last vision came to him like a tons of bricks. He could see Brian screaming in pure anger as he glared up, it was almost like he was looking right into Arin’s soul. 

Then the images vanished. Arin placed his hands on the floor, trying to support himself from collapsing onto the ground. He felt sick at the stomach and he wanted to throw up right there on the spot. What did any of those images mean?! 

He muttered under his breath as his voice began to crack "No, no, son of a bitch, just stop...please..." Slowly, Arin stood up as he knew for now that all he could do was sleep. He just hoped that his visions were completely wrong for once. 

(To be Continued...)


	29. The Afterthoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie

Gasping awake, Arin could feel the cold sweat on his face as he struggled to figure out where he was and what time it was. He couldn’t stop trembling as a soft touch caught him off guard.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Suzy asked, rubbing her eyes. Arin met Suzy's eyes and sighed "Another dream..." He replied tiredly.

“Do you wanna tell me about it? You’ve been losing sleep since the whole thing with Dan.” Suzy frowned, touching his hand.

Arin nodded lightly but answered "I don't know, it’s just been...this crazy mess of images like, they makes no sense, and they get worse and worse every time I see them."

“Arin, if it’s that serious...you should ask Holly for help.” Suzy stated, looking at Arin with concern in her eyes.

"You think so?" He asked.

“She could help you figure out what the images are and what they mean.” Suzy replied.

Arin nodded, and squeezed Suzy's hand "Alright. Be right back."

He got up from the bed and made his way into the temple, making a quick turn down the hallway and going down the stairs. Once he reached the ground level, he already felt a huge difference in the room. Holly had adorned her walls and doors in flowers and drawings of birds. Her room had an amazing glow to it, even though only one light was visible. Holly sat at her desk, with a small pigeon perched on her head.

“Hello Arin.” She said, not even facing him yet.

The grump was a bit surprised that she noticed him that fast. Arin slowly glanced about before entering the room with a little bit of worry. 

"Let me guess, you could sense I was coming?" Arin asked.

“No, I just heard your loud footsteps from down the hall.” Holly giggled.

"Aw come on-" Arin began.

The gem then shushed him as she pointed to Ross curled up and sleeping on her bed. Arin understood and nodded, making a key with his hand and "locking" his mouth. Holly then stood up as the pigeon flew onto Ross’ foot, making Holly smile.

“Come on.” She urged, leading him out of her room.

Holly ended up taking Arin down the hall and into a large room filled with birds, flowers, and a fountain. Arin was astonished.

"Holy crap...this is amazing." He said.

“Suzy and I worked hard on this, we figured it’d be nice as a calming place for everyone.” Holly explained as she sat down on the grass.

Arin, amazed that they made a garden in the room, gladly sat down and observed the environment.

“Alright Arin, what do you want?” Holly asked as a bird landed on her hand.

Arin looked back at Holly with a bit of doubt "Well...it’s about another vision I had. Or a dream maybe? Fuck, I don't know. Anyway, it’s this huge shitstorm of stuff happening, it’s blurry, and I don't understand any of it. Suzy said I should come to you and ask about it."

“I see...and you want me to figure out what this dream of yours is trying to say?” Holly guessed.

"Basically. And I'm hoping you can help me out here, Holly." Arin finished, rubbing his neck.

“Alright...but if I do this...what do I get in return?” Holly grinned.

"Aw what? I thought you did this as, you know, a friend thing to do! Uh...alright I'll see about getting you the sequel to your bird simulator game?" Arin said.

“Oh, I don’t want that.” Holly giggled as another bird landed on her shoulder.

Arin groaned in annoyance as he ruffled his hair while Holly smiled at the bird on her hand.

"Okay then, what DO you want?" Arin asked, slightly afraid of Holly's answer.

“I want a cookie from the kitchen.” Holly said as Arin rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?....."

“What? I’m hungry and besides. I like ‘em…” Holly shrugged.

Arin scoffed quietly but smiled; that was one of the many reasons why he liked Holly. 

"Alright, deal." 

“Thanks.” Holly replied as Arin got up.

Arin dashed out of the garden and made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a cookie from the cabinet, he rushed back to Holly with cookie in hand.

"Ta da." Holly gladly took the cookie from him and began to chew on it.

She merely gave him a thumbs up as Arin sighed. The gem soon finished her snack before she stood up. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Holly said.

Arin nodded, waiting for Holly's next move. “First, lay down on the grass.” Holly instructed.

Arin smirked "You know I could have just gotten the cookie AFTER this so I wouldn't have had to get up, right?"

“Just do it, besides all that running had to make you tired.” Holly replied.

Arin did what he was told, and laid down on the crisp grass. Holly gently got onto her knees and stayed by Arin’s side. 

“Next, I need you to close your eyes and recall anything you can about the dream and then try to sleep.” Holly explained.

Arin closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on getting the images to return to him. Suddenly, the flashes of those very images filled his mind. Holly’s eyes began to glow a bright pink as she placed her hands on Arin’s forehead. Danny on the porch, Brian, screaming, two figures fighting in the shadows. Arin then gasped in pain as the images became more clear to him. He could see Danny and Brian fighting as the ninja looked like he was pissed off.

‘Shut up! You’re just being an asshole to me!’ Dan shouted.

‘You watch your mouth Daniel! I could fucking snap your neck if I wanted!’ Brian retorted, pushing Dan against the wall. 

Another image came as Arin could see frost forming on Dan as the singer screamed in agony. Arin then saw Brian punching a wall as he glared right into Arin’s soul with the anger flowing off of him. Then Arin could see Dan crying out horrified as crystals jetted out of his hand. Arin felt his lungs squeezing hard in his chest, and he couldn't mutter a word with so many horrible things going on in his mind. Arin then gasped for dear life as an image of Brian came into view. The ninja looked right into his soul yet again as he screamed loudly, snapping Arin out of the trance. Holly flinched as Arin jolted up from the grass.

“A-Are you alright?” Holly asked.

Arin took short breaths, his heart thumping like crazy. "...Yeah..."

He couldn't even comprehend the horror he had just witnessed, he just wanted to roll into a ball and hide. Before Holly could speak again, a soft moan came into the room. It was Ross.

“Mmm...what’s going on?” He asked, rubbing his eyes like a child. Arin looked at Ross for a moment, as he heaved.

"Shit. That's what's going on." 

“Why? I thought we saved Danny.” Ross yawned, scratching his sides. 

"Yeah, but it isn't over yet. My visions beg to differ." Arin replied, feeling the world's weight fall on his shoulders.

“Tell ‘em to take a hike then.” Ross grumbled.

“Ross, that’s not how it works.” Holly giggled.

“Well you could be wrong, you have been before.” Ross stated.

Arin nodded, Ross wasn't wrong, there had been times his future visions were different than how they were supposed to be.

"I don't know man, these ones...they give me a really bad feeling."

“Alright...um...so Dan’s gonna be ok though...right?” Ross frowned, worry growing.

Arin and Holly looked at one another before Holly spoke up "Hopefully. I don't think these are precise, but there's a chance that some of this might happen."

"Dammit!" Arin replied, closing his eyes.

“Ok...well until then. Can we all go eat?” Ross requested, stomach growling loudly.

"Normally I'd ask why you'd be more concerned about food, but whatever, let's eat." Arin replied, still completely depressed over the answer from Holly.

Within no time, the three headed into the open area and began to make breakfast. Ross instantly noticed Dan’s blankets on the couch which made him frown.

“Guys...where’s Danny?” Ross asked, fear coming in again.

"Son of a bitch. Dan?" Arin called out, looking around the room.

“Relax, he’s standing out on the porch.” Holly pointed out.

Instantly Arin's eyes grew wide. To their surprise, Dan was actually standing out on the porch but he looked to be unmoving. Arin immediately went out to the porch steps, nervous about his friend. 

He quietly asked "Uh...hey Dan...you alright?"

Danny had frost on his feet, fingers, face, and parts of his hair as he blinked.

“I can’t feel the sun on my face anymore.” Dan mumbled.

Arin was speechless. This was the saddest he'd seen Dan, and it killed him to see his friend that way.

He bit his lip as he spoke up "...Sure you can dude. In fact, let’s go a little farther down the beach, huh? What do ya say?"

“Arin...is it hot out here?” Dan inquired.

"Eh, kinda?" Arin replied, not saying it was indeed a bit humid outside.

“Oh...ok. That’s...that’s good I think.” Danny giggled before he looked down.

It was clear that he couldn’t tell how hot it was at all.

"Yeah, I mean...shit, I don't want no sun to mess with my gorgeous tan, right?" Arin joked.

Danny then bit his lip as tears formed, catching Arin off guard.

"Dan?" Arin asked, inching ever so closer. 

“I...I learned I could do this too…” Dan sniffled.

Danny then gently touched the railing on the porch as it instantly froze over.

Arin's eyes widened "Whoa."

“Can we...can we go back inside now?” Danny requested, trying not to cry anymore.

Arin nodded "Sure dude, come on."

Arin opened the door for Dan as they both entered back into the house.

“Everything ok?” Ross wondered.

“I’m fine.” Danny lied as he went back to the couch. 

Arin frowned, he was at a loss for words.

"So..let's eat I guess." Arin stated, going quietly into the kitchen.

As the three began to make some food, Arin could see Dan sitting criss crossed on the couch. He had blankets around him while watching some random Animal Planet show about weather or something. Perhaps Arin could offer him something to eat, that had to bring a smile to his face.

Arin thought for a moment, then called out to the singer "Yo Dan, you up for a waffle, dude?!"

“No...I’m not hungry Arin.” Danny replied, still looking at the TV.

"You sure? There's little Skittles in it..." Arin tempted, grinning.

Danny frowned as he felt tears form in his eyes again. “No...I’d only freeze the waffle if I touched it.” Dan said, voice sad.

"Oh sure, like that'd happen. You’re just scared to try this badass waffle I have for ya." Arin challenged. 

Not wanting to make Arin sad, Danny got up from the couch and walked over to him. “Fine…” Dan muttered.

"Fuck yeah!" Arin said excitingly, as he handed Dan the waffle and a fork.

Danny sat down on the counter and carefully cut a bit of the waffle off. He looked up at Arin, his face looking like a child who was pleading someone to try his amazing creation. The singer then took a small bite and gulped it down slowly.

“It’s good.” Dan said.

"Yes! Knew you'd love it." Arin said triumphantly, standing in a heroic pose.

As Arin began to boast about how he made the waffle, Ross was walking by with his hot bowl of oatmeal. However, he was still sleepy and tripped as the oatmeal ended up spilling onto Dan’s hand.

“Ah!” Ross gasped. "Fuck! Ross! Dan, you alright?" Arin asked, rushing over.

Danny moved his hand out of the mess to reveal a burn. “Ah! Oh god!” Ross cried, freaking out.

Arin ran into the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth "Shit, hold on." He said, handing Dan the cloth.

Danny merely looked at him like he was a moron and shrugged his shoulders.

“Come on Dan, you need to put something on it.” Ross urged.

Arin frowned, putting his hands on his hips "Daniel, you put that cloth on your burn right now, young man." He said in a motherly voice.

Dan took the rag from Arin as he set it onto his burn. To Ross and Arin’s surprise, Dan didn’t wince or cry out in pain.

Arin said "Oh. Well....hmm." “Shouldn’t that hurt?” Ross guessed.

“Arin..” Dan mumbled.

"Yeah?" Arin asked. “I can’t feel the burn at all...there’s no heat.” Danny said, frowning.

Arin bit his lip again, bending over to the burn. "Well, it's small. That's probably why." He remarked. 

“But that bowl was really hot Arin.” Ross chimed in.

“See?” Dan retorted.

Arin shot Ross a look as he ruffled his hair "That's because...Ross...is a wuss to heat. Isn't that right, Ross?" Arin inquired.

“Huh? Um...yeah...I’m a wuss.” Ross laughed nervously.

Danny then tossed the cloth away as he got up and walked back to the couch. "Shit Ross, now what?" Arin whispered.

“I don’t know...he looks so fucking sad.” Ross sighed as Dan changed the channel to the weather. 

Arin tapped his chin in thought "Hmm..." He then snapped his fingers "Hold on."

As Arin began to ponder what to do, Kevin, Mark, Barry, and Suzy walked in. “Oh, Arin’s got an idea already.” Kevin teased.

"Be right back." Arin said, bolting out of the room.

“Why is there oatmeal on the counter?” Mark asked.

“Why is Dan watching the weather?” Barry wondered.

Ross sighed "A lot happened while you were gone. Basically, Dan is depressed, and Arin's trying to cheer him up." 

“Oh...well that’s good of him.” Mark smiled.

Suddenly, Danny glanced over to them as he frowned. “Suzy…” Dan called.

Suzy, a little confused, walked over to the back of the couch and said "Yes Dan?"

“Can I try something?” Dan inquired, turning to face her.

Suzy shrugged "Um, sure Dan."

Without warning, Danny touched Suzy’s face as the woman blushed. The singer soon sighed as he let go and turned back to the TV. 

“Thank you Suzy.” Dan mumbled. 

Suzy was already confused but now she was very curious about why he did that. Holly cupped her mouth sadly, as she observed the moment. Danny then changed the channel to a program about how weather worked as Ross frowned.

“Guys, I hate seeing him so sad.” Ross told the others.

“Where’d Arin go anyway?” Barry inquired.

"Coming!" Arin called, running back into the open area.

“It’s about time.” Ross admitted.

Arin then pulled out what seemed to be a sure-fire way to make Dan happy. Walking over to the couch, Arin said "Hey buddy. Whatcha watching?"

“A show explaining how weather works and how the sun works.” Dan replied. 

"Oooo neat." Arin cooed, smiling.

“Can I help you?” Danny wondered. 

"Pfff well, I guess this fun thing isn't your fancy, so..." Arin said, slightly getting up.

“Arin wait!” Dan said, grasping his wrist as frost formed onto Arin’s skin.

Danny instantly let go as panic surfaced inside of him. Arin turned around, seeing the frost. Truthfully it just coated his skin in slightly cold ice, but seeing Dan's reaction to it, Arin sat back down, brushing the frost off.

"Thanks dude, I needed that. Quite refreshing." Arin remarked.

Danny merely looked at Arin with worried eyes, knowing that wasn’t meant to happen. He was more concerned about why Arin was so relaxed over it. 

"So I guess you're tempted to see what I have now, huh?" Arin proposed, grinning.

“Yeah…” Dan replied. "Well, Voila!" Arin said, showing a game in his hand.

A limited edition copy of A Link Into the Past glittered in Arin's hand, the very look at it could make a grown man cry.

“Where’d you...why did you get this for me?” Danny asked.

Arin replied "I may or may not have have been saving this for another occasion for you, but I thought 'Eh why the hell not' and decided to give you your present early."

“T-Thank you…” Dan whispered, not sure how to react.

Before Dan could pick it up, Brian walked into the room as Arin felt worry form. “Oh...good morning Brian.” Dan greeted. 

“Hi Daniel.” Brian sighed as Danny whimpered in shock. Arin raised an eyebrow "S'up Brian?" He said.

“Hello Arin.” Brian replied as he began to make something to eat. 

“You slept in…” Dan tried.

“I can do what I please Daniel, don’t say such things.” Brian retorted. 

Arin looked back and forth to Danny and Brian, keeping his cool "Well, uhhh...did you guys hear about that one thing that happened with the thing...?" He said weakly.

“Brian...did I do something wrong?” Danny asked. 

“Did anyone hear something? I guess it’s just the wind.” Brian sighed as Dan looked down.

“N-N-Nevermind…” He whispered, frost forming on his cheeks, arms, and forehead.

"So Dan, uhhh...if you want, we can pop this sucker in and play?" Arin asked, holding out a controller.

“Um...ok.” Dan replied, taking the controller with care.

Arin gladly got up, and placed the cassette into their game system. Dan let out a sigh as Brian glared at the singer, making Dan shiver as he pulled a blanket over his form. 

"Alright dude, lets do this." Arin said, turning the volume up as the sounds of the theme song played. 

Danny was gently holding the controller as Arin waited for him to press start. However, Dan’s hand began to shake as he felt fear overwhelming his entire being.

"Hey Dan...come on man." Arin encouraged, giving a reassuring look to his friend. 

Danny couldn’t look Arin in the eyes, he was trembling and he couldn’t bear to move or even try to play the game. He began to breath rapidly before he tossed the controller away and backed up against the couch.

Arin frowned "Dan? Look, I know this is gonna be hard dude, but you gotta-"

“SHUT UP! MAKE HIM STOP! HE WON’T QUIT LOOKING AT ME!” Danny screamed as he buried his head in his knees.

Arin then looked over to see that Brian had been giving Dan the death glare the whole time. Arin fumed and got off the couch "The fuck, Brian? What is your problem, man?"

“I don’t have a problem, all I’m doing is looking at him.” Brian shrugged as Dan began to sob into his knees. 

"Well it's obvious you’re doing something else." Arin retorted as his hands curled into fists.

“I’m just trying to enjoy my day, and so far it’s been bothered by the emotional train wreck over there.” Brian stated.

Arin felt a fuse light up somewhere in the back of his mind, like a bomb just a few seconds from exploding.

"Hey, he's not an emotional train wreck. He's going through some temperamental shit right now, but he's gonna get through it. Like he always does." 

“You don’t need to tell me this shit Arin, I already heard your ramblings. Besides he should be more concerned now that he can’t feel warmth.” Brian said, crossing his arms.

Danny then gripped his hair as frost formed on his shoulders, neck and chin. He was freaking out.

"Lay off Brian, you're making it worse! I'm trying to fucking help here!" Arin yelled, his face starting to glow beet red.

“You can’t boss me around Arin.” Brian told him.

"Yeah I can't, but I can tell you to fucking clean up that act!" Arin shouted. 

Brian sighed slowly as he walked back into the kitchen. Arin began to calm down, thinking that maybe he had managed to do something. However, Brian merely grabbed the hot pan from the stove and tossed it onto Dan’s face.

“Ah!” Ross cried. Dan instantly moved the pan away as he began to panic once more.

"BRIAN!" Suzy shouted, turning angrily at Brian.

Brian shrugged his shoulders before rolling his eyes, clearly he didn’t care one bit.

Arin went back to Dan "Shit, you alright?"

Danny shook his head as he began to tremble while tears welled up in his eyes. That was the last goddamn straw.

Arin got up and marched for the kitchen, eyes full of anger and disgust "What the fuck was that about?!"" He yelled at Brian.

“I missed.” Brian sighed.

Arin's blood boiled as he looked to be walking away, not before spinning back to Brian and punching him hard in the face. The ninja instantly fell to the ground before he quickly got up and kicked Arin in the stomach, sending him into the counter. It took a moment, but Arin got back on his feet, with a look of pure unrated anger. Brian then appeared behind Arin, kicking him in the back as the grump fell to the ground. Arin was fast as he rolled out of the way and got back up, with fists at the ready. He charged at Brian and swung with all his might, managing to hit the ninja more than once in the shoulder and back.

“Guys! Break it up!” Suzy demanded.

Barry and Mark then rushed to them, getting in between the two as they tried to hold them back.

“Come on you guys, stop it.” Mark urged.

"Just as soon as he apologizes for being such an asshole!" Arin said, struggling to keep fighting despite Mark holding him back.

“I’m sorry.” Brian said, even though he didn’t mean it. 

“See? He said sorry.” Barry shrugged.

“Yeah.” Mark nodded. "That's such bullshit! You can see right through him, he doesn't mean it at all." Arin angrily replied.

“I said sorry, now leave me alone.” Brian demanded as he pushed away Barry and started to leave. 

"Whatever Brian, it’s plain to see where your priorities are. Instead of, you know, being here and being useful while YOUR partner fucking freezes." Arin stated.

Brian merely ignored the gem as he walked into the temple without another word. Silence filled the room for a bit before Mark moved away from Arin. Arin calmed down, taking a deep heave of air, then went back to the couch in silence. He glanced at Dan and his shaking hands, coated with frost. Arin could also see that the pan had hit him so hard that his forehead was bleeding. Arin went and grabbed another cloth, and placed it on Dan's forehead, applying pressure to it.

"Just relax." He said in a quiet and low tone. 

Dan didn’t reply, he just shut his eyes as some of the frost vanished but not a lot of it left. Arin noticed this, feeling a little better but still the same as before. Danny then leaned his head on Arin’s shoulder, shocking the grump. Arin paused for a moment, but then continued, with a small smile peeking from the corner of his mouth. Arin waited but then noticed that Dan had just fallen asleep like that. He was exhausted.

But this gave Arin a glimmer of hope. Dan would be okay, he felt sure of it now. If only Brian could see it too. Arin then gently laid Dan back on the couch as he moved some blankets on his form. Then got up to meet the eyes of Suzy and the others. 

“What now?” Ross wondered. “Yeah…” Kevin mumbled. 

"Whatever we were doing before. Just do your normal routines and just keep Dan's spirit up as much as possible, okay?" Arin said, sounding like a real delegate leader. 

“Arin...was Brian right? Can Dan not feel heat anymore?” Mark inquired. 

Arin sighed sadly "It.. It looks that way for now."

“Arin, he touched my face but got upset. I don’t think he can feel body heat either.” Suzy explained.

Arin nodded "Yeah."

"We can't do anything to fix this? Maybe there's some gem scrolls or something about how this kind of thing works?" Barry asked.

“No, nothing.” Suzy replied.

“I hate seeing him like this.” Mark confessed.

"Playing the waiting game isn't what I'm in for." Ross objected, crossing his arms.

“Do you think Dan still has his healing voice?” Kevin inquired. 

"Possibly, but judging by the way his state is right now, it's probably not best to ask." Holly stated.

“But we should test it at some point.” Barry chimed in. 

“What if we tried to lighten the mood? Maybe it’d help him out.” Mark smiled.

Arin felt a weight off his shoulders "Yeah, it would."

“What can we do though without making him upset?” Suzy wondered.

Arin pondered for a moment before he grinned, he already had an idea and hopefully it would pay off. 

(...)

Soft but distorted whispering was echoing into Danny’s ears as he tossed and turned in his sleep. The images were all strange and unknown to him. However, a gentle touch awoke him as he gasped. He looked around with panicked eyes before he noticed that it was just Arin.

Arin, with a mildly concerned expression said "Hey, you alright?"

“Huh? Um...sure..I’m fine.” Dan whispered, running his fingers through his hair.

Arin sat down near Dan, sighing a little bit "So...is there something you wanna talk about?"

Dan looked away before shrugging his shoulders “Not really.” 

Tapping his chin, Arin pondered what to say. Then it came to him.

"Alright, well I think it's time we do something. Something to get your mind off of whatever's bothering you."

“Nothing’s bothering me Arin.” Dan laughed, trying to hide his issues.

"Oh don't give me that, Sexbang." Arin joked, shoving Dan lightly. 

“Well mister joke master, what’d you have in mind?” Danny retorted.

"Oh, I've got a great thing planned. Come on." Arin grinned, getting up from the couch.

“Huh? B-But...um…” Dan tried but fell short.

Frost began to form on Dan’s hands and fingers, it was clear that he was nervous already.

Arin turned around, sighing "Come on, dude! It'll be fun!" As he quickly grabbed Dan's hand to stand up, he noticed the frost on his fingers and palm disappearing.

However, it was seemed that Dan hadn’t noticed this which made Arin ponder a bit. “Alright.” Dan said, making sure to bring a blanket as he moved it across his shoulders.

Arin smirked "See? Wasn't so tough. Let's get going."

“Ok.” Dan mumbled as he allowed Arin to lead him.

Arin took Dan out into the temple, getting a good feeling about what he had planned out. Danny was indeed curious, he wasn’t sure why Arin was even doing this either. Maybe it was another joke? 

All of a sudden, Kevin walked by "Hey guys!" He said excitingly.

“Oh...hey Kevin.” Dan muttered. Arin grinned again "So Kev, what are you up to?"

"Well, I needed to go really quick to my room and get this awesome set of Rush CDs I found. Thought it'd be cool to download them to my computer." Kevin explained.

Dan perked up a bit at the mention of ‘Rush’ as Arin tried not to giggle. “Have you listened to them before?” Dan wondered. 

Kevin nodded "Yeah, I really like them. Have you heard Retrospective II? Its one of the best I've heard!"

“Yeah...I have.” Dan mumbled.

"You know if you want Dan, I can lend you some of them for you to listen to." Kevin said, hoping Dan would take the offer.

“Huh? Um...I don’t wanna impose though. You listen to ‘em.” Danny frowned, frost forming on his neck.

Kevin noticed this and gently frowned, but returned his gaze to Dan "Aw it’s okay, Dan! You can always let me know if you're interested, okay?"

“Ok…” Dan whispered, looking down at the floor.

Arin needed to get moving with the plan, so he said "Alright well, Kev. You go and do your thing, I'm gonna take Dan to do something, alright?"

Kevin nodded, lightly patting Dan's shoulder as he headed off to his room.

“I’m glad he seems more upbeat.” Danny commented. Arin grinned "Yeah. Baby Grump is growing up." He said, jokingly sounding sad as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. 

“Where are we going anyway?” Dan asked. "You'll see." Arin said, sounding mysterious.

“Ok…” Dan replied as he allowed Arin to keep going.

Arin guided Dan into one of the hallways, as Mark came out of one off the room's carrying a big box. "Hello guys!" Mark said cheerfully. 

“Hi Mark.” Dan waved weakly.

Arin peeked into the box "Oooo what do you got there?" Mark closed the lid quickly making Arin jump "No no no, I've got some neat stuff in here for only Dan's eyes."

Danny shivered at the mention of his name “M-Me? Um...why?”

Mark smiled warmly "Well, it’s some stuff I thought only you would appreciate. Take a look." He motioned Danny to open the box.

Danny carefully moved over to Mark, seeing that he looked very excited. The singer touched the edge of the box but frost formed as he backed off. 

“Mark, I’ll only freeze the box...you open it.” Danny sighed, frost forming on his cheeks.

Mark frowned lightly, but did as Danny said. Leaning the box forward, Mark tilted it so Dan could see inside.

“Is that-?” Dan began as Mark broke in. Mark smiled wide "Yep, that's right. A bunch of Sierra point and click games!"

“W-Where’d you find ‘em?” Dan wondered as Arin smiled. 

"Someone in town was throwing them out, so I snagged them before they were goners." Mark replied.

“Are...are any of the King's Quest games in there?” Dan inquired, blushing a bit. 

Arin could feel himself dance inside, he knew this had to work! "Oh, I don't know maybe, THE WHOLE COLLECTION?" Mark excitedly replied, holding up the games. 

“Holy fuck! Mark...why...why are you so nice?” Danny frowned, twiddling his fingers.

Mark smirked playfully "Oh I just am."

“Um...so...what are you gonna do with ‘em?” Danny asked, looking away nervously.

"Probably hook them up to see they still work, maybe later you wanna help?" Mark replied, putting the games back in the box.

Danny was ready to respond but he suddenly began to tremble. “What’s going on?” Brian inquired.

Frost instantly began to form on Dan’s face, arms, and feet as he started to shiver. Arin and Mark frowned in return, knowing that this wasn’t going to go well. Maybe if they were careful, then they could make this bad situation into a good one.

"Hey Brian." Mark stated, giving him his usual warm smile. 

Brian walked over to the three as Dan looked at the floor. “What do we got here?” Brian questioned.

Mark raised his eyebrows lightly "Oh these? Some games I found that I thought Dan might like."

“Hmm...Sierra.” Brian mumbled. “Yeah, they’re pretty cool.” Arin chimed in.

“Daniel, you’ve already played these...why do it again?” Brian asked him as Danny froze.

“I...I...um...no...I don’t feel like playing ‘em Brian…thanks for the offer Mark.” Danny sighed, rubbing his frost coated arm.

Mark's smile faded slightly "Well, you can always just replay them, but...alright. Just be sure to tell me when you wanna try them out Danny." Mark replied.

“Ok.” Dan sighed sadly.

Mark walked away, giving Brian a somewhat disappointed frown as he carried the box out of the hallway. 

“So Arin, what kinda trouble you getting into now?” Brian inquired.

Arin puckered his lips "Oh no trouble, just taking Dan someplace to have some fun."

“Why? Doesn’t he know how to have fun by himself?” Brian retorted as Dan trembled.

"Yessssss, but I wanted to show him some fun we both could do." Arin replied gently.

“Oh yeah? Does it involve bragging about that stupid Apple Watch?” Brian replied. 

"No...maybe.." Arin said, earning a small smile from Dan.

“Daniel, that doesn’t sound fun in the slightest.” Brian sighed.

“N-No...no it doesn’t.” Danny muttered, frost forming on his chin.

Brian merely glared at the two before he walked off down the hall. Silence filled the air as Dan kept shivering while Arin tried not to feel discouraged about all of this.

"Alright... lets get a move on Dan." Arin said as he continued onwards.

Danny followed his friend in return but still looked kinda sad to Arin’s disappointment. The two made their way through the hall, seeing Suzy smiling from one of the doorways. They briefly waved at her, as she spoke up "Hi boys."

“Hello.” Dan mumbled, not looking her in the eyes.

Suzy noticed this, and before the two Grumps could walk away, she outstretched her hand to Dan's arm "Oh Dan, real quick, would you mind helping me with something?"

“Huh? Uh...my help? I don’t know how much help I can offer…” Danny frowned, blushing a bit.

"Oh it’s something a little high up for me, if it’s okay?" Suzy asked lightly, blushing. Dan glanced up at Arin, curious to see what his reaction was.

What was even happening here? So far he felt like he was in a sitcom and now he was encountering every character or something. “Arin..what do you think?” Dan wondered. Arin shrugged, not seeing a problem, in fact it was according to his plan.

“Ok Suzy...I’ll try to help.” Dan smiled weakly, knowing he couldn’t say no to her.

Suzy led Dan into her and Arin's room, as she walked up to one of her closets. "Yeah, it’s that big green thing up on the top shelf.." She gestured to the strange object on the shelf above. 

“Suzy...that’s pretty high up there. You expect me to reach it?” Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Hmm...maybe we can both reach it? Here, lift me a little." Suzy said, standing on her tiptoes. 

“No!” Dan gasped, backing away from her. 

Frost formed on his fingers and ankles as he looked away. Suzy frowned "Aw come on Dan. It's just right there."

“Suzy...I-I-I’m not gonna t-t-touch you…” Dan stated as Suzy noticed the frost. 

Suzy sighed, her eyes quickly looking at the frost. She rolled her eyes lightly "Alright, I guess." 

She then reached up to try and grab the green item, however she was at least inches away from reaching it with her fingertips.

“Suzy...please don’t...I’ll do it.” Dan mumbled, not wanting her to hurt herself.

Suzy nodded, moving out of the way. Danny looked up at the item, seeing how far away it was. He didn’t wanna screw up and drop it or trip. So what could he do? Suzy and Arin looked at Dan in concern, not sure how to feel about this. Maybe if they encouraged him a little then he’d be less nervous.

Arin nodded "Go dude, it’s right there." Suzy replied "Yeah Dan, I'd be real grateful for your help."

Suddenly, ice moved from Dan’s hand as it grabbed the item and handed it to Suzy. The singer remained unmoving for a few seconds as his legs kept trembling, clearly he didn’t expect that to happen. 

"Thanks Dan." Suzy said, hugging Dan as she wrapped her arms around him.

Danny blushed a bright red as Arin saw bits of the frost vanish. “Um...I...I...you’re welcome?” Dan replied nervously.

Arin grinned "Oh Suzy, what was it you wanted to get?" Suzy released Dan and displayed what she had. A life size Link hat.

“Woah…” Dan whispered, smiling a bit. 

The singer began to twiddle his fingers as bits of the frost began to disappear from his hands.

Suzy beamed "Yeah, I was helping Holly with a cosplay, she wants us to try dressing like Zelda and Link. Only problem is that the hat's too big for me."

“Oh...that’s a shame.” Dan frowned. 

Then Suzy, with a playful grin, putting the hat right on Dan's head. "I'd say you fit it best."

Arin nodded and replied "Looking good, dude."

“Huh? Um...I’m not very good at cosplay.” Danny mumbled, frost forming on his cheeks.

"No, are you kidding? You look great." Suzy complimented.

“But...if I cosplay...I’d have to be around humans.” Dan sighed, shivering at the flashbacks coming on.

Suzy reassured him "Which is why we're doing it just for fun, silly! No shame in dressing up and goofing off in the temple, right?"

“I...I’ve never done that before.” Dan smiled softly.

Suzy beamed once more "It'll be fun, just being goofballs and having a good time."

Danny nodded a bit as he took off the hat and looked at it. “Can I...can I keep it in my room?” Dan wondered.

Suzy nodded sweetly "Of course!" “T-Thank you…” Dan blushed.

Arin mentally jumped for joy, this was going really well. “Arin...are we still going to that thing?” Danny inquired.

"Yeah we are! We'll see you later, Suzy." Arin said, leading Dan out of the closet, and pecked his wife's cheek.

She blushed and giggled at Arin, as the Grumps left the room to their next destination. Danny kept looking about in curiosity, so far this adventure had been very strange. However, Dan soon began to think about Brian’s words from earlier. He seemed rather harsh...actually it reminded him of when they first met. Perhaps he had done something wrong? Arin then looked at the singer, noticing he was frowning and that frost was forming on his face.

Arin stopped "What's up, Dan?" “Huh? N-Nothing...just thinking.” Dan gasped, being caught off guard.

Arin shrugged "Its cool. You got something to say, let me know."

Dan then looked away before he grasped Arin’s wrist, surprising the grump. Arin furrowed his brows in confusion, looking up at the singer’s face.

"Dan?"

“Arin...what am I doing wrong?” Danny asked, frost forming on his arms.

"Like, with what? I don't think you're doing anything wrong." Arin replied.

“But I have to be! Brian’s never been this mad at me in years!” Danny exclaimed, tears welling up in his eyes.

Arin felt a bit of anger at Brian starting to come. "Dude, Brian is being a dick. For whatever reason. It could be that hit from Ross that's made him pissed."

Arin didn't want to say anything about the conversation he and Brian had before, only because he didn't think Dan would take more pain. And besides, it was Brian who needed to say how he felt, not Arin.

“I just….I just wanna be his friend again.” Dan sniffled, as some tears left his eyes. 

Arin sighed "You guys will. You'll make up." 

“I just wish I knew what I did wrong.” Dan shrugged, wiping away his tears with his arm.

"You didn't do a thing, man. Just wait a little, Brian just needs to grow some balls and stop being an ass." Arin replied, patting Dan's shoulder.

“Right…” Dan sighed, allowing Arin to keep going.

Arin lead him forward, but stopped momentarily as Barry walked by "Don't mind me, carrying this stuff. Excuse me."

“Hey Barry.” Dan muttered. "Oh hey Dan. You doing alright?" Barry asked.

“I-I’ve been better.” Danny admitted. Barry nodded "Well, I have this. Maybe it'll cheer you up somehow?"

“What is it?” Dan questioned, twiddling his fingers. Barry pulled out a small object, and from the looks of it, it was a model car of a Ford Pinto.

“Wow…” Dan mumbled. Barry handed it to Dan "Yeah, Ross had it in his closet. He says he wanted to sell it online. But since you like Pintos..."

“Huh? Me? Come on Barry...that’s just...that’s just silly.” Dan replied, growing a touch nervous.

"What's so silly about a model car, man? Go on ahead." Barry urged.

Danny looked at the model car with interest but soon sighed. “Barry...I don’t wanna break it by mistake…” Dan said, frost forming on his fingers.

Barry looked a little cautious about the frost, but he replied regardless. "If its breaks, no worries, I got the pamphlet. We can just rebuild it."

“Oh...um...ok…” Dan whispered, looking away as he blushed.

Danny then glanced at the model, curious now, perhaps Barry would let him hold it? Then again...it was possible he could freeze it by accident.

Arin nudged Dan lightly "Go on, man."

Danny then carefully took the model from Barry as he looked it over. It did seem very awesome and so far he hadn’t coated it in frost which was nice. Danny merely let out a childish giggle but Arin could tell he was happy in this moment. 

“And...you’re just gonna give this to me?” Dan guessed.

Barry grinned "Why the hell not?"

“Um...um...could we like..put it in a case? It could look nice in one of those.” Danny mumbled, looking down.

"Oh yeah! Here hold this." He said, shoving the box into Arin's arms, making him frown. Barry tug through the box while Arin heaved in mild annoyance.

Dan smiled at Arin’s reaction before Arin sighed in return. "Aha! Got it!" Barry said, grabbing a small see through container and handed it to Arin.

The box and container were a bit hard to balance at the same time, as Arin wobbled a bit. Danny, seeing the box, instantly snatched it from Arin as he carefully put the model inside.

“Awesome…” Dan grinned, frost vanishing from his arms.

Arin took a hold of the box again as he said "Yeah real nice, can I put this down now?"

Barry, remembering this, grabbed the box back "Oops." He replied.

“T-Thanks…” Dan told Barry, blushing again.

Barry nodded happily "Hey dude. No problem."

As he walked off with his box, Arin said tiredly "Fuck man, that box was heavier than it looked!"

“Arin...where are we even going?” Dan asked.

Arin looked down the hall, there was some stuff over that way but nothing Arin thought Dan would like. "I kinda forgot where we go now...give me a sec."

“Seriously?” Dan frowned. "No I didn't forget, hold on.." Arin responded, tapping his chin.

Danny watched the grump ponder in thought as he looked down at the gifts. Frost began to form onto his cheeks, forehead, and arms as he frowned. Why would they go through this much trouble? Was he really worth it? Dan wasn’t so sure right now. Suddenly Ross bumped right into Arin, sending them both onto the floor.

“Arin! You ok?” Danny gasped, frost coating his palms.

Arin groaned as Ross laid on top of him "Sorry!" Ross exclaimed.

"Dammit Ross, get off!" Arin complained.

“Are you guys hurt?” Danny wondered, frown noticeable by Ross.

Ross shook his head "Nay I'm fine." Arin grunted, "Yeah, I'm okay but I'd like to get up please!" Ross immediately got up and pulled Arin up from the ground, dusting off his pants.

“You’re in a hurry Ross…” Dan noted. Ross nodded "Yeah, I got this thing I need to do real fast. But yeah, I should have probably- ...Uhhh...you alright Dan?"

Danny gasped at his name being said as frost formed on his feet. “Me? Yeah...just fine.” Dan lied, looking away.

Ross looked down at Dan's icy feet then back up to him "Umm...I...wow, that frost...is, something."

Dan frowned deeply as he nodded. “Yeah...sorry about that.”

He mumbled as frost formed on the tips of his hair. "No, no,no need to apologize, Danny. It’s just that, you seem a little down. And the ice doesn't seem to be helping..." Ross commented, sympathetically.

“Yeah...I know...I can’t...I don’t know how to control it.” Danny sniffled as Arin frowned. 

Ross rubbed his neck in thought "Well...can I do anything to help?"

“No...not really.” Dan sighed, voice sounding sadder now. 

Ross pondered, what would help Dan? He wanted to do something, seeing his friend so blue was just awful. Though Ross was a bit of a sadist sometimes, when his friends were upset like this, he couldn't bear it.

“Ross...you can um...you need to do that thing you were gonna do.” Danny mumbled, looking at the floor.

Ross nodded, then got an amazing idea. "Hold on, I'll be right back!"

And with that, Ross darted down the hall and into his room. Danny then began to shiver as he felt ashamed that he couldn’t control his powers. Arin noticed Dan's shivering. 

“Arin...can I ask you something?” Dan sighed. Arin nodded "Sure." 

“Are you upset...that I can’t control my powers?” Danny wondered.

"No, of course not. You just don't know how to control them yet. Nothing to be upset about." Arin finished.

“Right…” Dan whispered.

The singer then began to cough as Arin patted his back. "You're gonna be fine, dude." Arin whispered back.

“I hope you’re right.” Dan said, starting to wonder where Ross had gone.

As if on cue, Ross rushed back to Dan and Arin, holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"I got it! I got it! The sure-fire way to make Dan super happy again!"

“What is it Ross?” Dan questioned, seeing his excitement instantly.

"This!"' Ross replied, unfolding the paper in his hands as he proudly displayed what was on it "Tadaaaaaa!"

“Wow…” Dan muttered, surprised that Ross had gone through the trouble.

The paper had a crayon drawn picture of all the Grumps in stick people form. Each of them drawn in colors matching their gems, and each drawn with their distinct features. Dan noticed his with big poofy blue hair and wearing a little blue cape.

“Ross...you drew this..for me?” Dan whispered, looking up at his best friend.

Ross grinned like a little kid "Yep! Do you like it?"

Danny gently took the paper from Ross as he gazed at it. They were smiling and they looked very cute to boot. Suddenly, tears welled up in Danny’s eyes as Ross gasped. 

Arin and Ross exchanged looks, as Ross asked meekly "...Dan?"

“Huh?” Dan replied, not even noticing that he was starting to cry.

"Are you crying...happy tears?" Ross wondered.

“Oh...I didn’t even know...I was crying…” Dan whispered.

Ross nodded slowly "It's alright, Dan..." “Thanks Ross…” Dan smiled softly, frost vanishing from his hair and feet. 

"You’re welcome Dan. Glad to help." Ross the quickly hugged Dan, then patted Arin's back and left.

“What now? We keep going?” Danny guessed, looking at Arin.

Arin nodded "That's the plan" as he rounded the corner of the hall, making it into a larger area.

Dan began to look around, knowing that he hadn’t really explored this part of the temple before. Arin continued to walk, only paying slight attention to his surroundings. 

“Arin...where are we going?” Danny questioned, frowning.

"Down this way, there's a spot I haven't shown you." Arin motioned Dan to keep going. 

“Oh...ok…” Dan mumbled, curious now.

What could Arin possibly have to show him? And why didn’t Dan know about this part of the temple? Then again, Arin had been here much longer than he had. As they walked, Holly came out from a corner of the room to greet them. 

A little bluebird perched on her shoulder as she said "Morning boys. What are you two up to?"

“Wait...is it still morning?” Dan wondered, recalling that he had slept for some time earlier in the day.

Holly giggled lightly "Yes, it is." “Oh…” Dan blushed as Arin smiled.

"So, like I asked, what is the schedule for you two today?" Holly inquired, as her bird friend chirped. 

“Um...Arin says he wants to show me something.” Dan shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"Oh neat! Well, I'm glad you two are having fun. Oh and Dan, I forgot to mention, I got some things for you and the others." Holly stated, as another bird friend flew onto her head.

“Huh? You...you did?” Danny muttered, frost forming on his neck.

Holly saw the frost and bit her lip "Yeah I did, wait here, I'll give it to you."

Holly then turned and went to an unusual box she had nearby. Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion at the box, surely Holly wouldn’t keep that kinda thing around. Then again...everyone had their strange tastes so it sort of made sense. She leaned forward and grabbed a huge object from the inside, and revealed it to the Grumps. 

“Oh...wow…” Dan muttered, not expecting that. Holly had a large Rapidash plushie, complete with flaming mane and tail. Its big ember colored eyes and creme coat finished its look. It was quite a sight to behold.

“Holly...that...you…” Dan began but stopped as he blushed.

Holly grinned "I'll take that as a thank you."

Suddenly a sparrow landed on Dan's shoulder and the singer didn't seem to mind at all.

“Um...can I...uh...can I hold it?” Danny asked, still blushing.

Holly nodded as she handed Dan the Rapidash. Danny looked at the plush for a moment before he carefully squeezed it close to his form.

“It's...it's soft…” Dan whispered as frost vanished from his neck and face.

Holly couldn't stop smiling."So's the mane and tail. Feel it."

Dan did as told while a small smile formed. “Yeah...it is…” He giggled.

Arin, enjoying the attention Danny was getting from everyone, said "Aw, now you got a little buddy to snuggle with."

Dan merely nodded, still wrapped up in holding the soft plush in his arms. Holly and Arin grinned, finally Dan was feeling a little better, and their gifts for him really helped. 

“Arin...are we almost at that thing? It’s taking a while to get there.” Dan pointed out.

Arin, realizing they had been there a little too long, snapped out of thought and said "Huh? Oh yeah! We're almost there now. Thanks Holly."

With that, the two kept moving as Dan began to feel a bit sleepy but he did his best to ignore it. Arin beamed, finally heading to the room he wanted to show Dan. 

They both came across a huge door, as Arin turned around to face his friend. "Alright, you ready for this shit, Danny? Trust me, you're gonna love this."

“Um...I think I’m ready.” Dan shrugged.

Arin challenged "You sure you're ready? You don't look ready, are you ready?"

“Come on Arin, we came this far.” Dan sighed, trying to not yawn from how sleepy he was.

"Alright, alright. You're ready." Arin grabbed the knob on the doors, and with one pull, opened them up to reveal the room inside.

Danny was speechless at first before he glanced over to Arin. The Grump beamed brightly, sighing “Yep. This is it.”

Dan still didn’t speak as he took a look over the place. The walls were painted in gorgeous pictures of trees and castles. The room looked like a massive medieval tapestry, with bright colors and vivid images. Painted ivy, willow trees, and flowers were everywhere, and in the middle of it all, a perfectly painted portrait of the Last Unicorn. Dan slowly moved into the room as Arin followed him. 

The singer merely looked it over as Arin observed his movements. Arin was starting to get a little concerned from Dan’s long silence, what was going on in his head? Dan came up to the wall with the Unicorn on it, and gently put his hand on the painting. Tears began to well up in his eyes and Arin noticed this right away.

“You...you did all this...just for me?” Danny questioned.

Arin shrugged “Yeah...you needed something to cheer you up...so I painted it.”

Dan then stopped for a moment as tears began to roll down his face. He tried to speak but only sobbed instead. Arin, taking concern, walked over to Dan. Danny was still sobbing as he began to tremble with frost forming on his face and arms.

“Shit...I thought this would help..” Arin whispered, feeling disappointed.

“No...Arin...I love it...you...you did all of this...just because of me…” Dan said before he went back to crying.

Arin’s heart ached, as he wrapped Dan in an embrace. “You’re my best friend, Dan. I’d do way more than this for you.” 

Dan sniffled a bit as Arin saw some of the frost vanish.

“Even...even if I don’t have control yet...that’s...you won’t get upset?” Dan replied. 

Arin shook his head “No, I won’t. I can’t control my future visions either, we are dealing with the same power shit. And, we’re both gonna work them out, and control them. We’re still a team.”

“Arin….” Dan mumbled, sounding very tired. 

Arin could see Dan was drained from all the events of today, so he lead Dan to a small couch in the corner of the room, and sat him down on it. Danny merely let out a yawn as he moved the gifts onto the floor since he didn’t want to damage them and all. Arin glanced down at the gifts, each one of them was heartfelt and unique, and Arin was glad the Grumps all helped with this idea.

He looked over to Dan “You like the stuff you got, big guy?”

“Yeah…” Dan muttered.

Danny then rubbed his head as his vision began to blur. Arin sat down on the seat next to Dan, and said “Did any of it help?”

“Think so…” Dan whispered, sounding very out of it.

“Good. You rest man, you need it.” Arin replied, lying back on the comfy couch.

“Huh?” Dan responded, not really paying attention.

Arin laughed “I said, you should rest.” Dan merely nodded as he laid down and instantly passed out like it was nothing.

Arin smiled a little, and he too, closed his eyes and let himself rest. However, right as he shut his eyes the visions came back. Only this time...it was just one and he could see it loud and clear. Dan had frost on him and his gem was turning a darker red as he screamed in pain. Arin cried out Dan’s name, as the world started to close in and go black. With a gasp, Arin snapped his eyes open and looked around with panic all over him.

He heaved nervously, and rubbed his head in fear from the nightmare. Glancing over, he saw that Dan was still sleeping. More frost was on him and now Arin could see that his gem was a dark red. Scared, Arin started to think about what he should do next. Maybe he could wake Dan? Or would that go well? Arin wasn’t so sure right now. Getting up, he looked down the hall from the room.

No one was around, and it appeared Holly had been gone for a while. No birds were chirping. Danny seemed to be sleeping soundly but he trembled from the cold as always. Arin quickly grabbed a nearby blanket, and without a sound, draped it over Dan. Now Arin was wondering what to do next, should he wake him to check his condition? Or maybe it was just his visions judging his actions? Finally, Arin leaned over and shook Dan slightly. Nothing. Maybe if he called his name or something?

Arin whispered “Danny?”

Danny then slowly opened his eyes before he let out a deep cough. “Arin?” He mumbled, sounding pretty tired.

Arin let out a small sigh of relief, as he said “Just checking. You all good?”

“No...not really.” Dan sighed.

Arin let out another sigh, making Dan raise an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” Dan asked.

“Just another fucking vision. Like I needed one of those right now.” Arin said, frustrated.

“It was about me...right?” Danny retorted.

Arin, despite regretting every word, replied “Yeah it was.”

“Well your damn vision is right for once…” Dan yawned.

“What do you mean by that?” Arin questioned. 

“Arin...I may be doing awful right now...but I’m not dumb. This power keeps draining my energy, it’s basically destroying me and I can’t stop it.” Danny explained.

“You shouldn’t let it….but, shit, that vision scared the fuck out of me…” Arin admitted.

“I can’t seem to control it though...it’s hooked up to something...like my brain maybe? I don’t know.” Dan said before coughing deeper.

“Maybe? Have you been thinking about stuff that messes with you? Like, makes you feel shitty?” Arin asked. 

“I...I don’t know…” Dan confessed as he snuggled into the pillow some more.

Arin pondered; every time Dan was around everyone, he seemed fine. But whenever he was sad by something or depressed, the frost would form on him. Danny was very close to going back to sleep as Arin noticed this instantly.

Arin then came to the conclusion “Dan, I think I know what it is. It’s your doubt. You’re insecurity. It’s causing the frost to keep coming.”

“Oh...that’s good.” Dan said, clearly not paying attention.

Arin frowned, but didn’t get too worked up over it, he knew waking Dan like this wouldn’t help. “You ok bro?” Dan asked.

Arin shrugged “Maybe…”

“What time is it?” Danny yawned. Arin checked his Apple watch “About 4:30.”

Dan then sat up and tried to stand on his own but failed as he fell to his knees. Arin gasped, getting onto the ground to check.

“Dan? You alright?”

“Just...very...very weak right now.” Dan replied as he tried to stand again but failed.

“Whoa! whoa, okay…” Arin said, catching him this time. “I don’t feel well bro…” Dan whispered.

Arin nodded quickly “Alright...Alright umm.. let’s go tell the others, okay? Can you lean on me a little?”

“Sure...just don’t be surprised if you get frost on ya.” Dan said as he got up and leaned on Arin.

“Oh please, no frost is gonna stop Arin Hanson.” Arin hoisted his friend up a little as they both slowly exited the room. 

Dan wasn’t kidding either, because right as they passed the doors, little bits of frost started forming and trailed off onto Arin’s arm.

“I don’t know why I’m so weak right now…” Dan admitted.

“This isn’t right...something’s up. Just hang on, alright?” Arin said, grunting a little from Dan’s weight.

“Sorry…” Dan replied. Arin shook his head “Nay, nothing...to worry about.”

Meanwhile some more frost grew on Arin’s neck, making him cringe. “Something’s….something’s not right…” Dan whispered.

“I know. It won’t be long now…” Arin said, helping Dan around the hallway.

“My throat...something’s...something's wrong with it.” Dan told him before he coughed deeply. 

“Shit...your healing voice...fuck…” Arin replied, nervously breathing.

“I tried humming earlier...but nothing happened Arin…” Dan sniffled.

“Okay, that..that’s probably just a side effect. I mean, this is probably like a real cold. Like, you can’t talk very much….” Arin guessed, praying he was right. 

The two soon made it into the open area to find most of the Grumps hanging out. All of them reacted instantly with pure shock and worry as they rushed over.

“Dan? Arin? What’s going on?” Suzy gasped.

“Dan’s not doing so good…” Arin said, with newfound frost on his cheeks.

“We should get him to lay down.” Barry stated. “You’ve got frost on you Arin.” Ross pointed out.

Arin nodded, helping Dan onto the couch. Mark and Barry both helped him out.

“What’s wrong with him?” Holly inquired.

“He told me that he wasn’t feeling well, and his gem was darker than I’ve seen it in a while…” Arin began, rubbing the area of his arm where the frost grew.

Mark, during this, wrapped a blanket around Dan’s form with care. “And… I had a future vision about him, and….” Arin said, starting to panic. 

“Babe...just calm down.” Suzy urged, holding his hands.

Mark also brought Dan some hot tea as the singer gulped some down. Ross leaned over on the couch “Then what, Arin?”

“And his voice...he said he can’t get it to work….” Arin finished, as Ross and Barry both frowned gravely.

“Maybe he just has a human cold?” Mark suggested. “That was my guess…” Arin commented, rubbing his neck. 

“We could test it.” Holly said. Mark turned to Holly “How do we do that?”

“We just see if he can use his healing voice.” Holly shrugged. Mark looked at Dan “You think you can try it, Dan?”

“One of you has to be injured.” Dan stated, looking very worn out.

Everyone was in silence, until suddenly Kevin rammed into a counter, causing him to yell out. “Ow!” He cried, looking down at the bruise he caused on his arm. 

“There! Here, Dan.” Kevin said, walking over to Dan with his arm out. 

Dan sighed before he sang a few weak notes but Kevin’s bruise healed a bit. However, his voice didn’t have a lot of power and Kevin’s bruise wasn’t completely healed. Kevin looked over “Well, it kinda worked…”

“Kinda isn’t very good…” Ross mumbled, looking at Dan in concern. 

“But at least it did something.” Kevin retorted. “What now?” Mark wondered as Danny began to shiver.

The group looked at Arin as the grump ruffled his hair in worry. “First thing, we gotta take care of Dan. Then we figure out what to do then.” Arin said. 

“Well we got him a blanket and tea.” Mark chimed in. “Get him at least 2 more, and get the stuff you guys gave him and bring it over, alright?” Arin decided. 

The Grumps did as told, heading off to grab the needed items. Ross got two more blankets and moved them onto Dan’s form. Holly and Suzy soon returned with Dan’s gifts and set them onto the table. During this, Arin walked over to Dan’s side in worry.

“It’ll pass Dan. Seriously.”

“Arin...can you do me a favor?” Dan requested. Arin nodded in reply.

“In my room...on the second shelf of my bookcase...there’s a blue box with pink dots on it...bring to here.” Danny explained.

Arin replied “Yeah.” He got up and went into Dan’s bedroom where he found the box on the shelf.

Curious, he looked it over, then left the room with the box in hand. He came back to the open area and handed the box to Dan.

“Oh! Can I open it?” Ross smiled. “Dude, it’s Dan’s.” Arin protested.

“But it’s so neat looking…” Ross pouted. “I know, but come on. It’s his. Best not to.” Arin said.

“Besides, none of you could open if if you tried.” Dan sighed. “Oh?” Suzy laughed.

“It has the healers seal from homeworld on it.” Dan yawned.

“Whoa, does it have, like a lock system on it?” Barry asked, handing Dan the extra blanket. “Sort of.” Danny replied.

“Ughhhh I wanna see what’s in there!” Ross complained. “Calm your tits, man. Dan’ll open it if he wants.” Barry retorted. 

“This should help me out here...you ready?” Dan replied.

The group all nodded, waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly, Dan’s eyes glowed a dark blue as marks appeared on his hands. The group gasped in shock as Ross hid behind Holly. Danny then whispered some words that didn’t sound like English before he opened the box and the marks left.

Arin leaned over “Neat. So what’s in there?”

Danny then pulled out a strange blue rock but the box had other items too. Danny set the box by on the table for now as the others looked at the blue rock with interest. Ross and Kevin both were in awe as they gazed at the mysterious stone. Finally, Arin got frustrated and spoke up.

“What’s the rock suppose to do?” 

“It’s meant to do a test on me. If I’m in a serious condition then it’ll check me over and we’ll know what’s happening.” Danny explained.

“Huh. So like, a doctor in a rock..” Ross interrupted.

“Kinda...but I don’t like using it.” Dan frowned.

“Why? Does it hurt?” Kevin asked. “Well….kind of. I’m going to do this now but this is important...none of you can touch me until I wake up.” Danny ordered.

Everyone nodded quietly, while Kevin scooched over a little from Dan. Danny’s eyes then glowed a bright blue as the stone floated in his hands. He moved one hand over the stone as the item began to give off a soft light that made Ross smile. The group was entranced for a moment as Dan remained that way for a second. 

All of a sudden, Danny dropped the rock as he gasped and fell onto his side. Ross went forward to check, but Arin held him back “Wait. He said don’t bother him until he wakes.” 

Dan was unmoving but his eyes were still open and blue which creeped Kevin out. “So we just wait?” Suzy guessed. 

“Looks that way.” Mark sighed. The room was filled with an awkward silence until Arin spoke up to try and break it. 

“So….how’ve you guys been?” “I’m fine.” Mark replied. “Yeah...I’m good.” Barry nodded. 

“Have you guys, caught up with any news lately?” Arin asked. “Not really…” Holly sighed.

“I figured out how clouds are made.” Kevin said. “Oh yeah?” Suzy replied.

“But it was very boring…” Kevin frowned. “I beat Shovel Knight again!” Ross grinned.

“Big fricking surprise.” Barry said, rolling his eyes. “Has anyone spoke to Brian?” Mark asked.

Everyone but Arin shook their heads. “He’s being an asshole. Mostly to Dan.” Arin confessed.

“I wonder why...they rarely fight.” Suzy replied. “Yeah...it’s weird.” Barry said.

“Probably just a fight about little stuff, Brian will make up with Dan soon enough.” Arin stated.

“Arin, he threw a frying pan at him this morning. That’s not something little.” Mark stated.

Arin frowned, wondering if he should confess the real reason why Brian was acting so strange.

“Maybe he’s just angry?” Ross suggested. “Well when is he not angry?” Kevin teased.

“He’s got a point.” Mark giggled. Arin shrugged “I mean, I..I don’t know, maybe.”

Suddenly, Danny sat up as Ross yelped in fear. The singer remained still for a moment as he blinked while the others looked at him in concern.

“Ummm...Dan?” Arin said.

“Report concludes that one power is destroying the other...the healing voice will die if action is not taken. Suggestion is controlling both powers, rest , and attempts to recover heat sense.” Dan stated, voice sounding very dull.

Danny’s eyes then returned to normal as he held his head in his hands. Everyone stood in deep silence, while Arin blinked speechlessly.

“What’s wrong? You’re all so quiet.” Danny mumbled, clearly winded.

“Uhhh...Well, pretty sure you should rest Dan.” Arin stated bluntly.

“I did that already...right?” Dan replied, not understanding why he had to go back to sleep.

“Yeah, but maybe a little more would be best.” Kevin replied.

“What did I say? What did the report give back?” Danny yawned.

“It said you need to conserve your heat sense, then try to recover it, and rest.” Barry said.

“Whatever…” Dan mumbled, clearly too tired to give a proper response.

“Shit.” Arin whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“What’s wrong Arin?” Mark wondered.

“Just...nothing, I’m good.” Arin said.

Danny then laid down onto the couch as Ross moved the blankets back on him.

“You sure Arin?” Suzy frowned.

The Grump nodded in response, getting up briefly to get some water. His mind was a tangled mess, with so much going on it was difficult for him to really say or do anything. He didn’t want to seem weak, or powerless to any of this, but it really stressed him out.

“Ok Dan, now you get some sleep.” Ross ordered.

“You’re not my mom.” Dan replied.

“Don’t backtalk your father, young man.” Suzy commented. 

“I’m not young…” Dan said. 

“I know, but it sounded better than saying ‘old man’.” Suzy mentioned. 

“Is Arin ok?” Danny frowned.

Suzy turned to Arin, drinking the water and breathing in and out. She herself was concerned, but she said to Dan “I’m not sure. But I know him, he’ll be alright.”

Danny sighed slowly as some tears formed. “Ok…” He whispered. 

Suzy leaned over and put a supporting hand on Dan’s arm. 

“It’ll be fine, Dan. Just have faith, okay?”

“If you say so…” Dan muttered, frost forming on his face.

Suzy then lightly put her hand on Dan’s face; little frost bits formed on her fingertips.

“We’re here for you, Dan. We won’t let anything happen to you, or Arin. We love you too much to let you slip away.”

With that, Suzy watched as Danny slipped into a deep sleep. 

(....)

As the sun began to rise, Ross walked into the open area to see most of the Grumps were up already. Looking over, Danny was still sleeping soundly which made him smile. 

“Danny must be tired.” Ross remarked, walking over to grab some milk.

“At least he hasn’t had a nightmare yet.” Holly mumbled. 

Kevin entered the room, rubbing his eyes “Morning.”

“Good morning Kevin.” Mark smiled.

“Hey..where’s Arin?” Barry asked, raising an eyebrow. “Here.” Arin said, coming from the doorway.

“God Arin, did you get any sleep? You look exhausted.” Holly stated.

“Whatever sleep I could get…” Arin said tiredly.

“Did you have more future visions? Or just nightmares?” Mark wondered. 

“Nothing, actually. I mean, I half expected a future vision, but somehow I didn’t.” Arin said, confused.

“But you said you got little sleep.” Holly reminded him. “I was awake most of the night, to be honest.” Arin confessed. 

“Why?” Kevin frowned. Mark handed Arin a glass of soda as the Grump gladly took it from him. 

“Thinking.” Arin finished, taking a sip of the soda. “About Dan?” Barry guessed.

Arin nodded “And Brian.”

“Danny’s still sleeping, maybe we should wake him up.” Ross suggested. 

“Maybe if he eats something it’ll help get his strength up.” Mark said.

“Wasn’t he suppose to rest a lot?” Kevin asked. “Yeah...but...he’s been sleeping for like...hours!” Ross complained. 

“What do you think Arin?” Barry questioned. 

Arin shrugged “I mean, he’s slept a while. Alright.”

“Someone be the brave soul and wake him up.” Mark teased.

Kevin went to the couch and slightly shook him. “Hey Dan, good morning.” Danny then sat up, hair messy as he yawned.

“Hi…” He mumbled. Arin laughed a little at Dan’s unruly hair. 

“What time is it?” Dan wondered. “Well lets see what my trusty Apple watch says,” Arin replied.

“It says Arin is being dumb, the end.” Danny retorted. “No, it says 8:19, ha!” Arin exclaimed, grinning.

Kevin then noticed the frost on Dan as the young gem frowned in concern. “Oh well.” Dan shrugged before he yawned.

Arin sipped his soda “So, what’s the plan for today? Anyone got anything planned?”

“No.” Dan replied, ruffling his messy hair. 

“We could do something as a group?” Barry suggested. 

“Like what?” Kevin questioned.

“We’re not gonna watch Arin brag about his new watch.” Danny stated.

Arin pouted like a child, while Barry replied “No, we could do something else. Any suggestions?”

“Let’s all sit in the corner and be awkward.” Ross grinned. “No.” Mark said.

“We could always play something?” Kevin suggested.

“What about you Dan? What do you wanna do?” Holly asked.

“I….I...I wanna go outside.” Dan admitted. 

“Alright then, there’s the plan. Family fun day outside!” Holly exclaimed. 

“Are you sure Dan?” Ross replied. “Yes...I am.” Dan nodded as frost formed on his fingers. 

“Okay, everyone, bring what you want to take. We leave in, how about 30 minutes?” Holly said. “Ok.” Mark smiled.

“I’ll go wake Suzy.” Kevin stated. “Can I change into something else?” Dan wondered.

Holly nodded “Go right on ahead, Dan.” With that, the group all started to get ready.

Danny, in the meantime, was in his room picking out what to wear. He soon put on some pants and a loose t-shirt. His hair was still a mess but he didn’t exactly care right now. He began to leave the room but he ended up slipping on a sheet of paper and fell to the floor. The singer winced in pain as frost coated his arms and wrists. He was about to get up but he didn’t have enough energy yet. Now he felt like an old person. 

“Whoa, Dan, you alright?” Mark asked. “I think so, I kinda fell down.” Dan sighed. 

“Well here, let me help you up.” Mark bent down and took a hold of Danny’s arm.

With some care, Mark got Dan back onto his feet. “Thanks Mark…” Dan said.

“Hey, no problem.” He glanced down to see the paper on the ground.

“I must’ve forgot that was there.” Dan admitted. 

Mark leaned down and picked it up, smiling at the picture. “Aw that’s cute. Who made it?”

“What is it?” Dan replied.

Mark lent Dan the paper to see for himself. On the paper, was a very well sketched portrait of Dan, with some shading and very sharp details on the features. His picture was a side profile, of him looking out.

“Huh...I….I actually don’t remember who drew it.” Dan admitted as frost formed on his cheeks.

Mark leaned over to see the portrait. Seeing a small scribble at the bottom, it appeared to be a signature. “Hmm...by the looks of it, Ross drew this.” 

“Huh...maybe you should ask Ross then.” Dan mumbled as he left the room.

Mark turned as Dan left, slightly confused. “Umm..” He began, but fell short.

With that, the group headed outside onto the beach. Mark still kept the drawing, deciding to give it to Ross later.

“Can I go swimming?” Kevin asked.

Holly exclaimed “Of course! go, you guys have fun.”

With that, Arin, Kevin, Barry, and Ross all went swimming in the ocean. Holly and Suzy relaxed on the beach while Dan sat by himself on the sand. 

Holly and Suzy both noticed Dan on his own, and called “Hey Dan! You wanna come sit over here with us?” 

“No thank you.” Dan frowned as he began to draw stuff in the sand. 

Holly turned to Suzy “Something’s eating at him, what do we do?”

Mark then walked over to them, holding the paper from before. “Hi Mark.” Holly smiled.

“Hello ladies.” Mark said, sounding like a dignified gentleman. 

“What’s that paper?” Suzy inquired.

“Oh this? It’s a drawing Ross did of Dan. He did really well.” Mark said, showing the gems.

“Woah...that’s awesome.” Suzy gasped.

“Ross has talent, when he uses it.” Holly giggled.

“Why do you have it?” Suzy questioned.

“Well, I wanted to give it to him. And also, I wanted to mention something about the drawing to you guys.” Mark said, his voice going low. 

“Ok...what’s up?” Holly replied.

“Dan saw the picture this morning, and, for some reason, he blanked out. Said he didn’t remember a thing about it. Then when he left he said I should ‘ask Ross about it’. Like he completely forgot it happened…” Mark began, frowning.

“Oh...maybe we should get Arin and Ross.” Suzy suggested.

“He’s just be tired and it could’ve slipped his mind.” Holly said.

Mark shrugged “Hopefully. I don’t want to think the whole ice powers and his weakness has anything to do with that.”

“Hey Ross!” Holly called. Ross, in the midst of a duel with Barry, turned around “Yeah?!”

“Come here please.” Holly smiled. Ross got out of the water and went over to his wife “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Do you remember giving that picture to Dan?” Holly asked.

Mark lifted the sketch up to Ross, who nodded “Yeah, he said he loved it. Why?” 

“Dan doesn’t seem to recall you giving it to him or that you drew it.” Suzy admitted.

Ross frowned “Really?” “Can you take it to him? Maybe you can jog his memory.” Holly suggested.

Ross nodded “Sure I’ll give it to him.” as he took the paper from Mark and walked over to Dan.

Danny didn’t respond at first, he was still drawing in the sand. Even in the heat, the frost remained on his skin and hair which surprised Ross.

He cleared his throat “Uh, hey Dan.”

“Hm? Oh...hey Ross.” Dan replied, looking up at him.

“Hey uhh...do you, remember me making this for you?” He asked, showing Dan the sketch.

“Oh...that looks awesome Ross. When’d you get this good?” Danny laughed.

Ross was speechless, then taking a breath, he said “Just..just, you know….practice…” 

“That’s neat Ross.” Dan said as he went back to drawing in the sand. 

Ross nodded, and walked off to the group. “How’d it go?” Holly asked.

Ross felt a knot in his throat “He...doesn’t.”

“He doesn’t remember?” Suzy guessed. Ross shook his head. “Did he even forgot about me showing him it?” Mark inquired, earning a sad nod from Ross.

“Oh…” Holly whispered. “Maybe one of us should speak to him, test his memory on something else.” Mark stated.

“Go ahead Suzy.” Holly urged. “Me? What do I say?” Suzy asked. “Anything.” Mark shrugged.

“Maybe ask him about memories with the group or with you or Arin.” Holly suggested.

Suzy frowned a little, as she stood up. Walking over to Dan, she bent down over to sit next to him on the sand. “Hey Suzy.” Dan mumbled, still drawing in the sand.

“Hey Dan.” Suzy replied, looking out at the ocean. “You aren’t going to swim?” Danny guessed. 

Suzy shook her head “Nay, I’m not a big swimmer. And I didn’t want to accidentally lose my ring in the water.” She said, looking at the ring on her finger.

“Ring?” Dan replied, confused. “Yeah my...engagement ring.” Suzy stated.

Dan looked up, blinked for a moment then shook his head. “When’d you get married?” He wondered.

Suzy’s heart sank “Umm..about...3 years ago.”

“Huh...it must’ve been before I came here.” Dan shrugged. “....Not exactly…” Suzy said.

“Come on Suzy, I’d remember you getting married.” Danny smiled.

Suzy felt like crying right on the spot “Yeah, you would...because you're smart Dan.” She acted nonchalantly and ruffled Dan’s hair a bit.

“Suzy...I still can’t feel the sun…” Dan whispered. 

“It’s only temporary, you know that.” Suzy replied.

“I guess.” Dan sighed.

The singer then went back to drawing in the sand as Suzy frowned.

She cleared her throat, hoping no tears would come “Dan, I’m gonna go in the shade. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Ok Suzy.” Dan whispered, looking down at the sand. 

Suzy got back to the group, frowning. “How’d it go?” Mark inquired. “Nothing. He...he doesn’t even remember my engagement…” She said, her voice breaking. 

“That’s impossible…” Holly mumbled. “We need to tell Arin.” Mark frowned.

Suzy sniffled, then called out “Babe!” Arin, while he was on the shoreline, looked back and walked over to the group.

“What’s going on?” He asked. “We have a problem.” Mark said, frowning deeply. “How bad?” Arin inquired. 

“Bad.” Ross mumbled. Arin glanced at Dan drawing in the sand then back to the gems “What happened?”

“We think...we think he’s got gaps in his memories.” Holly admitted. Arin’s eyes widened “How?”

“It could be that power...doesn’t it affect his brain?” Suzy shrugged. “Plus he’s weak right now…” Mark added.

Arin sighed, feeling a weight topple on his shoulders. “Maybe...I could ask him?”

“Go ahead.” Suzy sighed. Arin then walked over to Dan and plopped onto the sand in front of him.

“S’up Dan?”

“Nothing much...drawing in the sand.” Dan shrugged.

Arin peeked into the sand “I can’t tell, is that a pony or a dog?”

“I….I...wait...what was I drawing?” Danny frowned, moving his hands out of the sand.

Arin got up and went around to face the sand drawing. “Umm...a fish? I don’t fucking know.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dan sighed.

Arin went back to his previous spot “So Dan, you liking the room?” “The one you painted...right?” Danny replied. 

Arin nodded “Yep that one.” “Well I haven’t been back there since I slept a bunch. But it was pretty.” Dan smiled.

“Oh good, glad you liked it. That was all my amazing arting skills and effort. Your welcome.” Arin joked. 

“Yeah…” Dan nodded as he looked out at the ocean. Arin looked out too, and quietly said “......Let your arms enfold us….through the dark of night….”

“What song is that?” Danny inquired.

“Prayer, I think? From Endless Ocean.”

“Sounds neat.” Dan mumbled. Arin frowned a little, knowing Dan might have forgotten that bit of information. So he tried again.

“Dan, uhh...do you remember that one time, we fused?” Danny frowned as frost began to form on his feet.

“Yes….I do.” Dan sighed. “I remember, being all excited and crap about it. And you were scared shitless.” Arin laughed lightly.

“Your gem was cracked.” Dan whispered. Arin nodded “Yeah...not my finest hour.”

“You almost...you almost died on me.” Danny replied. Arin sighed “Well, I didn’t. I mean, I’m still here. I’m still kickin’, and that’s the important thing, right?”

“Yeah...right.” Dan mumbled, ruffling his hair. “Dude you’re getting sand all up in your hair, good luck washing that out.” Arin said.

Suddenly, ice moved off of Dan’s hand as it coated his hair but soon he shook it off. “Not anymore…” Dan muttered.

Arin’s eyes widened “Holy shit, dude. That’s fucking awesome.” “What was?” Dan retorted.

“The-the-the-the thing you did with the hair..” Arin pointed out. “Huh...did I...did I not even notice it?” Danny mumbled, frost forming on his fingers.

“No, you know what. It’s cool.” Arin replied. Danny nodded slowly as he looked at the ocean.

“I never liked the ocean.” Dan confessed. “Oh yeah, I remember you telling me that. And how Jaws messed you up from even going in.” Arin reminisced.

“Right…” Dan muttered. “Hey Arin!” Kevin called out from the water.

“Yeah, Kev?” Arin replied back. “Why don’t you come swimming?” Kevin asked.

Arin turned back to Dan “You gonna be alright here?”

“Yes….” Dan whispered. Arin nodded, getting up. He walked past Dan and back to the group.

“What’d he say?” Mark questioned. Arin shrugged “He remembers bits and pieces but, yeah, he’s kinda blanked out on specific or important memories.”

“Is there any way we can help him?” Suzy wondered. “I’m not sure…” Arin confessed.

“What now?” Ross frowned. The group looked back at Dan. Slowly but surely, they were losing their friend somehow. And they had no clue how to stop it.

“It’s...it’s scary.” Ross sighed. “Arin...what if he forgets who we are?” Holly asked.

Arin’s heart stopped momentarily, the very thought made him wanna explode into tears.

“I don’t want that to happen at all...but we have to try and find a way to fix this. It’s his powers that’s messing with his brain, we just need a way to level it out so he can remember AND control his new abilities.” 

“Guys..look.” Ross pointed out. The group then looked over to see Danny stand up and look about. 

“Maybe he’s gonna be active.” Holly smiled. “Maybe…” Mark commented.

Danny then moved down the way but stopped near the shore. He blinked in confusion as the water moved in, causing him to back up in fear. 

“He’s scared of water?” Ross giggled. “Shut up Ross.” Arin whispered, watching Dan.

Danny backed up again as the water tried to hit his feet. Holly and Suzy laughed a bit in return as Mark smiled.

“He’s being like some kinda kid.” Holly remarked. Arin smirked at the display.

Suddenly, the water managed to hit Dan’s feet as he yelped in surprise. He began to tremble a bit as the water around him froze, making Dan gasp.

“Guys! I broke the ocean!” Danny shouted. “Oh…..fuck!” Ross exclaimed.

In truth, Dan had only froze the water on the shore and the water around his feet. So the ocean was still fine to swim in. Arin’s eyes grew wide, Mark’s mouth formed a perfect O, and Holly and Suzy both had shocked expressions. 

“Guys...I’m stuck.” Dan frowned. Mark and Arin headed over to the shore, looking at the spot Dan was standing in.

“Sorry...I broke the ocean.” Dan said.

“Dude you didn’t break the ocean, you only froze a little piece. No harm done.” Arin explained. 

“Oh…” Dan mouthed. “Okay uhhh Mark, you pull at the same time as me, okay?” Arin instructed.

Before the two could begin, they heard the door to the house open as Brian walked out. “Arin..” Mark whispered, gesturing to Brian.

Arin looked up “Dammit.” He said under his breath. “Hey Daniel.” Brian called.

Danny then gasped as all the frozen water unfroze within seconds. “Woah…” Mark mumbled, looking at Arin. 

Arin returned his gaze, as he stood up and faced the ninja “S’up Brian.” “The sky.” Brian sighed.

The ninja then walked over to them as Mark moved over to Arin. “A beach day?” Brian guessed.

Mark nodded “Yeah, we thought it’d be good to hang out as a group, you know?” “Don’t we do that enough.” Brian complained.

Mark shrugged as Arin spoke “How was your day, Brian? Had a good time being...you know, you?” “Yes.” Brian mumbled.

Mark then said “Well Brian, if you're interested in spending the day out here with us, you’re more than welcome to.”

“Why did you pick this? Daniel you hate the ocean.” Brian stated. Dan froze at his name being called as he looked down.

“He wanted to be out in the sun.” Arin defended. “Yeah, outside in the sun he can’t feel.” Brian sighed. 

Mark frowned a bit, as Arin replied “There’s no shame in doing that.” “I don’t care.” Brian shrugged.

Danny then faced the group as Brian raised an eyebrow. “What?” Brian grumbled. 

“Dan?” Mark asked. Danny then walked up to Brian, grinned and then pushed him down onto the ground.

“You can’t call me Daniel...I...I...I’m not a fucking warrior anymore Brian! I’m not a monster like you! So fucking stop it! Stop!” Danny screamed, ice forming around the sand by his feet. Arin and Mark backed up, as the others all got up from their seats. 

Brian slowly stood up as he noticed the anger in Dan’s eyes. “I’m not a fucking monster Brian! Don’t make me go back to...to being like you!” Dan shouted as ice formed on his arms.

Brian merely looked away as he walked off down the beach to be alone. Dan heaved angrily, as Arin took a step forward “....Dan..” Danny then gasped, looking at the ice on his arms.

“What did...did I just…” Dan whimpered. Arin nodded, and then glanced over at Brian. “Why...Why did I…” Dan whispered as tears formed in his eyes.

Mark came up to him “Hey, calm down, Dan. Okay? Just deep breaths.”

“But...I...it…” Danny mumbled, frost forming on his face. “Breath in, and out…” Mark instructed.

Dan slowly did as told but soon began to tremble. Arin looked back at the group. They were all confused and honestly a little scared about the display they saw. Tears then began to roll down Dan’s face as the ice vanished from his arms. While Mark instructed Dan to breath, Arin kept looking back at the shore, where Brian had walked off to. He may be a dick, but what Dan said to him must have really hurt deep.

Especially after the talk he and Arin shared. Brian’s view on everything must be crumbling at that moment as Arin thought. Mark glanced over to Arin, concern building. Calming down Dan wasn’t going so well and Mark didn’t know what else to do.

“Hey Arin, would you mind helping me out a little?” Mark asked.

Arin, snapping out of his thoughts, went up to Dan and said “Hey pal.” He observed the frost forming everywhere as he kept his composure.

Danny began to run his fingers through his hair, getting lost in his thoughts. Arin noticed this, and asked “Dan? What’s up?”

“Arin...I...I...I’m so confused…” Dan admitted. Arin frowned “Oh yeah? why?”

“Nothing's making sense to me anymore Arin…” Danny sniffled.

Arin hugged Dan “It’s gonna be okay.” Danny then began to sob into Arin’s shoulder as he returned the hug. 

The two gems stood there for at least a minute, as Dan continued to sob. Arin tried his best not to cry like Dan, as Mark patted Dan's back quietly. After some time, Danny let go and attempted to wipe his tears away with his frost coated fingers.

“Sorry…” Dan sighed. Arin shook his head "It's fine, Dan. Come on." Arin then started to lead Dan toward the other gems while Mark followed behind. 

They all gazed at Dan, and without a word, got up and embraced Dan in a group hug. Dan was speechless at first as more tears rolled down his face. He didn’t know what to say but it was clear they all cared for him. After some time, the group hug ended while Dan twiddled his frost coated fingers.

Suzy was the first to speak "Dan, we're gonna help you. Because we all care. You're not alone in this."

“Right…” Dan nodded. "Let's all go inside, huh?" Holly suggested. “Yeah…” Dan whispered as he followed the group inside. 

(....)

Sitting on the counter, Arin couldn’t stop twiddling his thumbs as he watched Dan sleep on the couch. The singer had been more exhausted lately and his memory gaps seemed to be worrying everyone. Just a while ago, when Barry asked about the Pikachu plush he let Dan see, Dan had no memory of that moment at all. However he could remember playing a dating simulator with Barry like the back of his hand.

The other gems were hanging out in the room with Arin and mostly everyone was silent in their own thoughts. Ross had placed the sketch he did of Dan on the table, contemplating what to do next "I wish he'd remember. It was only a few days ago I drew this..."

“Maybe he’ll remember soon enough.” Holly sighed. Barry shrugged "Let's hope so. I don't think we'll like it when Dan blanks out on just more than small memories."

Kevin glanced over at Danny, noticing that his gem was a very dark red and hints of black would barely be seen. “Guys...he’s getting weaker.” Kevin whimpered.

Arin looked over, getting out of his seat. Kevin was right, his friend's gem was way too dark to be normal. “But he’s getting rest and everything...did we do something wrong?” Suzy questioned.

Arin ruffled his hair "Fuck, I don't know. This is...bizarre." 

“Maybe he could check himself again? Like with that weird stone.” Kevin suggested.

"We'd have to wake him again." Barry stated. “Well...um...maybe it’s worth it.” Mark mumbled.

Arin nodded, as he lightly shook Dan. The singer slowly opened his eyes as he looked up at the group in confusion. 

"Hey Dan..umm...we need you to do that stone thing again..." Ross whispered. “Why?” Dan asked as he sat up. 

"We...need to check your gem." Barry said, not going to say the obvious. “Is something wrong with it?” Danny questioned.

"Umm...well...it’s a little darker than usual. So we want to see why." Mark stated.

Danny nodded as he picked up the box from the table and took out the blue rock. “If you say so…” Dan coughed deeply. 

The group sat in silence as Dan took a hold of the blue rock. His eyes began to glow as the rock floated in his hands again. The singer gasped, dropped the rock, and fell back onto his side like before. Ross almost got up to check, but Holly held him back.

"Honey, it’s okay.."

“Maybe after this...we could cheer him up somehow...I mean...we gotta.” Mark said, looking very upset.

Arin frowned "I know. And maybe try to fix those memory gaps. Or at least, get him to remember more than just those." 

“What if….what if Dan dies?” Kevin asked. "....I don't want him to." Arin confessed.

“None of us do…” Suzy whispered, crossing her arms. “We just...we gotta do something to help him.” Mark stated, trying not to tear up.

“It’s just...it’s not right. Why is he getting weaker?” Ross frowned, briefly glancing at Dan’s unmoving form.

"Just wait for the thing to say Dan's condition..." Barry reminded.

As if on cue, Danny sat up as he blinked with his eyes still glowing blue. “Report completed, one power is destroying subject. Healing voice is no longer active. Suggested recovery...none of note.” Danny said in a dull voice. The singer’s eyes then returned to normal as he laid back down.

The group suddenly became gravely silent. And immediately, Arin left the room to be alone with his thoughts. “Barry...can you get me some tea?” Dan asked.

Barry snapped out of his silence "Huh? Oh yeah, of course..." He rose from his seat and went into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong with you guys? Did someone smack Ross?” Danny yawned.

They weakly laughed as Ross pouted. "Uhhh...we're...-" Kevin started to say, until Suzy interrupted "We're...just seeing how you are. You seem to be...healing up nicely..." Suzy lied, her big eyes on Dan.

“Ok…” Dan muttered as Barry returned with the tea. The singer carefully took a sip and then set it onto the table with care.

Danny then looked at his hands, noting the frost and bits of ice on them. It was starting to travel down his arms as he shed a tear that instantly froze. The group was caught in a silence as Ross walked over to him in concern.

"Dan, umm..." Ross began, before his voice started to crack "You're...you're gonna be...alright. This, is only a little while...you just gotta learn to control your powers, man..."

“Thanks Ross.” Dan smiled weakly. Ross nodded, putting his arm over Dan's shoulder.

“Where’d Arin go?” Danny frowned. "He...went to take care of something." Suzy answered. 

“Ok…” Dan muttered as he curled up on the couch. "You know, let's..put on something. Like a movie?" Mark suggested.

“Yeah...that sounds good.” Holly smiled, trying not to lose her cool.

"What are you in the mood for, Dan?" Barry asked. “Uh...I don’t know any good films.” Dan sighed. 

"How about this?" Kevin said, pulling a disc from their wall of DVDs. “What’s it called?” Danny inquired.

"The...Goonies?" Kevin stated, looking at the disc closely.

“Never heard of it.” Dan replied. Kevin then knelt down by the TV, and popped the disc into the DVD player. 

The group sat quietly as they all watched the movie, while Arin came back into the room with big puffy red eyes. Danny shivered as soon as Arin entered the room which the group noticed. 

"Hey guys..." Arin said, rubbing his eyes. “Hey Arin, we’re watching The Goonies.” Kevin told him. 

Arin nodded "Neat. You just started?" “Arin, have you seen this film? Is it good?” Danny asked.

Arin felt a ping of sadness but continued "Aw yeah dude. It’s a pretty good movie. I think you saw it with me before?"

“I would’ve remembered that.” Dan coughed. Arin nodded slowly as he went down to the seat next to Dan.

"Anyway, it’s a good flick. About faith, not giving up, and all that good stuff." “Oh…” Dan mumbled.

Suddenly, Brian walked into the house as he glared at the group. 

"So, like this bit here, they had to film it multiple times, you can see because the brightness outside..." Barry pointed out to Dan.

“That’s neat.” Dan yawned. “What’s going on?” Brian asked as he moved over to them. 

"Just watching a movie, Brian. You wanna watch?" Ross asked. “No...I hate this film.” Brian grumbled.

Arin grunted, as he crossed his arms. Brian then walked over to Dan as he reached his hand out. Suddenly, Dan’s eyes glowed as Brian’s arm was starting to be coated in ice. “Woah!” Brian gasped as he backed away.

Ross and Arin got up quickly, as the looked at Brian's arm "Holy shit!" Ross cried out.

“What the fuck!?” Brian complained. "Dan?" Arin asked, confused. 

“I...I...I thought someone was trying to get me…” Dan admitted, eyes returning to normal. 

Arin checked Brian's arm "Fuck, you alright, Brian?" “No…” Brian sighed.

Brian then glared at Dan as his anger started to build. “What the fuck Dan!? Why’d you do that!?” Brian shouted.

Danny looked up fearfully, as Arin tried to speak "Okay, let’s calm down-"

“Why are you yelling at me?” Dan questioned. "Brian, it was an accident. Right Dan?" Arin asked.

“No, I don’t know this guy so he can’t fucking touch me!” Danny snapped.

Arin gasped, backing up slightly. Brian eyes widened in shock as he looked down.

“You...you don’t know me?” Brian repeated. “Yeah...I don’t.” Dan sighed before he coughed deeply. 

"Dan, you gotta know Brian... You and him... are partners..." Arin began. “Partner?” Dan repeated before he coughed again.

"Yes, tell him Brian!" Ross urged to Brian. “Dan...we...we fought on homeworld together. We left and came here to earth…” Brian stated.

“Did we?” Danny whispered, running his fingers through his hair.

Brian nodded, as Arin said "Dan, you and him are best friends. You HAVE to know who he is."

“I….I...I don’t know...I don’t know!” Danny cried as tears rolled down his face.

"Brian, go on. Say something..." Ross said. “Dan...we fused into Manticore remember?” Brian tried.

“Leave me alone!” Dan demanded as he began to run his fingers through his hair again. His brain was thumping like crazy.

Arin pointed out "Dan...Brian's not gonna hurt you...he's your friend, your partner."

“But...but you’re my best friend Arin...I don’t know this Brian guy…” Danny sniffled as ice and frost formed on his arms.

Arin let out a shocked gasp, while Ross looked down in disappointment.Brian then balled a fist as he stormed out of the room.

Arin called out "Brian, wait!" Danny then coughed deeply as he snuggled into the pillow. Kevin instantly noticed his gem was beginning to lose its red color as he looked up at Arin. Arin started to breath nervously, as he left the room to follow Brian.

Arin looked around and finally found Brian in his room. The ninja had turned his bed over in a fit of rage and now was punching the wall. 

"Brian-" Arin began. “WHAT!?” Brian snapped, slamming his ice covered arm against the wall as the ice broke off.

Arin tensed "Brian, you...gotta calm down, man." “How the hell can I be calm? He...he doesn’t fucking remember me…” Brian retorted. 

"We'll work it out man! He'll remember! We'll get him to!" Arin protested. “Are you blind Arin!? He’s fucking dying!” Brian screamed.

"He's not gonna die, Brian! We're not gonna have that happen!" Arin yelled.

“Wake the fuck up Arin! I can sense him, he’s dying! And...and...all I can fucking do is be angry…” Brian retorted as tears formed in his eyes.

Arin placed his hands over his own eyes, then removed them. He sadly looked back at Brian, sighing "Then just...I...shit...Brian..." 

“I’m terrible at showing my feelings...I snapped at Dan so many times...just because I couldn’t control my anger...now...now he doesn’t even know who I am.” Brian said as he sunk down to the floor.

Arin, feeling horrible for Brian, walked over to him. He looked at the ninja with sadness "Then, tell him how you're feeling. Then we find a way to get him to remember you." “How? I’m terrible with saying things to him…” Brian sighed.

"I'll help you." Arin suggested. “He’ll just shout at me...he doesn’t know me.” Brian replied.

"You just gotta take it a step at a time." Arin finished. “Arin...I’m sorry...it’s just...homeworld taught me to be a monster and part of me can’t understand being nice or expressing emotions.” Brian told him. 

Arin then sat down right next to Brian, making the ninja tense up. "It'll be hard, man. But it's not impossible."

“What if...what if he doesn’t ever remember me?” Brian wondered.

Arin sighed, placing a hand on Brian's shoulder "He won't. You both are a package deal, man, you've been that way since you left homeworld. And unless we try and get Dan over his new powers and find out what to do, he's gonna lose everything..."

“But...you...you’ll help me?” Brian guessed, clearly nervous about this. Arin nodded "Yes, I will."

Brian nodded as he stood up and wiped the stray tears from his eyes. “I’m...I’m ready…” Brian mumbled.

Arin smiled lightly as he helped Brian into the open area. Danny was curled up on the couch with blankets on his form.

He was half awake and frost had coated his hair. Arin and Brian walked back in front of Dan as Arin said "Hey Dan.." Danny merely coughed deeply into his hands as ice began to form onto his toes.

"Umm...you know Brian over here, right?" Arin asked politely.

Brian moved over to the singer as the two looked at each in the eyes. Dan blinked in return as Brian sighed sadly. He looked over to Arin, starting to already lose hope.

"Okay Dan, I know your mind's a little fuzzy right now. But Brian here, he's your partner. You've known each other for a long time." Arin explained gently.

“Danny...do you remember...when we came here...and...I...you looked up at the stars and said sorry for dragging me into this mess...but...I said...that I didn’t need you to be sorry because...because I wanted to leave too.” Brian told him, trying not to tear not. 

Danny blinked slowly as he ruffled his hair a bit, it seemed he was trying to take those words in. Arin could see it was troubling him, like he really wanted to connect the dots and remember a long forgotten memory. Danny then reached his hand out and poked Brian’s bloodstone as the ninja looked into his eyes. 

Dan looked like he was slightly confused but also trying to ponder about who was in front of him right now. Brian glanced over to Arin, unsure of what to do since Dan was still touching his bloodstone. Arin motioned Brian to wait, putting his hands out.

“Brian…” Dan mumbled, connecting some of the dots in his mind. "Yes Dan... that's Brian." Arin confirmed.

“You..you’re my partner…” Danny said before coughing.

Brian slowly nodded "That's right...I am." Danny then moved his hand away from Brian as he ruffled his hair again.

He looked exhausted and Brian could see his gem was starting to form black spots. Arin waited to see what would happen, as Brian took a deep breath. Danny then coughed deeply again as ice appeared on his ankles and feet. 

Brian began to panic as he looked at Arin with worried eyes, he had no idea how to do this anymore. Arin mouthed out "Relax."

Brian nodded slowly as Dan began to blackout, making the ninja tremble a bit. "Dan..." Arin whispered. 

“Tired…” Dan mumbled. Brian's eyes grew, as Arin calmly said "Dan, hey..."

“What?” Dan coughed weakly. Arin motioned Brian to say something to Dan.

“Dan...I..I...I’m sorry. If I...I did something to hurt you...I didn’t mean any of it. I’m not good with emotions...so...sorry for everything.” Brian confessed.

“It...it’s ok.” Dan whispered. Arin smiled, urging Brian to keep going.

“Um...just...please try to get better...ok? Partners are not allowed to die like that...they go down together.” Brian stated, gently touching Dan’s frost coated hand.

“Yeah…” Dan giggled weakly. Arin grinned, feeling a huge breakthrough had just happened.

Danny then snuggled further into his pillow as Brian sighed deeply. “Can I sleep now?” Dan requested before coughing.

Arin nodded "Yeah, go on ahead Dan. We'll see you later..."

With that, Danny slipped into a deep sleep as Brian moved his hand away. Tears welled up in his eyes as the other gems looked at each other in shock. None of them had ever seen Brian show that much emotion before. Arin patted Brian's shoulder encouragingly "That felt better, right? Letting him know how you feel?" 

“I can’t tell…” Brian admitted. "You'll get the hang of it." Mark said. “What now?” Brian asked, looking at Dan’s gem in worry.

Arin shrugged "We wait, I suppose. Nothing we can do, for now." With that, the gems slowly but surely moved on with their day and soon went to bed with worried thoughts. 

(....)

As the sun rose into the sky, Arin awoke with a giant yawn as Suzy gently touched his arm. “Morning babe.” She smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Arin returned a kiss then yawned again "What time is it?"

Suzy rolled over on the bed to glance at the clock “Uh...like nine in the morning.” Arin nodded, feeling a huge desire for a good cup of coffee. 

“You gonna get up? Cause I’m laying down for a bit.” Suzy yawned, snuggling into her pillow. 

Arin smiled at his wife "Yeah, I'm gonna get some coffee. I'll come back."

Arin then kissed his wife once more as he pulled the covers of his bed off of himself and went down the hall. As he passed by everyone else’s rooms, he saw that they were all sleeping in. He wasn’t surprised since everyone had a rough couple of days. Ross had cuddled in the same bed as Holly, while birds started to perch on their heads and feet while they slept. Kevin was lazily sprawled out on his bed with sheets on the floor.

Barry was snuggled into his Pikachu plush while laying on the bed with care. And Mark, while floating, seemed very comfortable in his position. Enough so, he was snoring. Even Brian was sleeping soundly with gentle snores coming from him. Arin felt much better as he passed the rooms, seeing everything as tranquil and calmer than in the past few days. Arin then walked into the open area and looked over to see Dan was gone and the blankets were on the floor.

Arin looked around in confusion, where the hell was Dan? Suddenly, Arin looked up to see Dan standing by the window. His hands were on the glass as he remained still and silent. Arin, a little cautiously, walked over to Dan, taking a few small steps forward. 

"Danny...?" Arin asked.

Danny merely blinked as Arin noticed the frost was gone from his hair, feet and face. Also his gem was a dark red but it looked better than it did yesterday. 

Arin felt relief flow over him as he spoke up "Hey Dan...you're looking way better, man." “I am?” Dan replied, not even noticing as he kept looking out the window.

"Well, yeah! You're not so blue. I think you got some much needed rest." Dan then felt tears well up in his eyes as he grinned “Arin…” 

"Yeah, Dan?" Arin asked, instantly concerned about Dan's sudden teary look. “This...this is gonna sound crazy...but I...I can feel the warmth on the window.” Danny giggled as tears rolled down his face.

Arin looked back at the window then back to Dan "You...can?" “Yeah….” Dan nodded as the frost began to melt from his fingers.

Arin couldn't contain his joy. His eyes got watery with excitement as he squeezed Dan tightly "Oh my god! Dan! You can! You can feel it!"

“I...I tried walking outside...but I didn’t feel the sun...but...I...I felt warmth from this window...it’s something.” Danny explained.

"It is, dude! It totally fucking is! God, I'm glad for you, man!" Arin said happily, hugging Dan and even managing to lift him up slightly.

“Woah!” Dan gasped, frost forming on his chin. "Dude, oh my god, I'm so fucking happy! You're gonna be okay, dude!"

“Can I go make food now?” Dan asked, getting sick of the hug as frost kept forming on his face.

Arin laughed "Yeah of course." He released Dan and blushed "Sorry. I got a little excited there." Danny then walked off and sat on the counter as he looked through the cabinets. 

During this, Ross, Mark, and Suzy walked into the room with tired looks. “Morning.” Mark yawned as he scratched his sides.

"Morning guys. Guess what? Dan can feel the warmth of the window!" Arin said excitingly.

“What!?” Mark gasped. "Yeah! Dan, tell him!" Arin smiled, looking Dan's way.

Danny merely nodded as he kept looking through the cabinets and remained on the counter. "See? Like I said." Arin replied to Mark, beaming. 

“Hey Ross.” Dan called. Ross let out a tired yawn as he walked sluggishly into the open area "Hey Dan." 

“That drawing you made for me, did you move it onto the table and out of my room?” Dan questioned, picking up a box from the counter.

Ross stopped in his tracks, and his brain almost exploded from the question. He...remembered? “That’s nice of you to set it out while I’m recovering, thanks buddy.” Dan said as he began to read the words on the box. 

Ross felt like his heart was thumping way too quick, and his eyes widened. But how could Dan remember? This was crazy! Ross's whole world just stopped.

“Suzy, can you help me with this?” Dan requested. Suzy walked over "Sure Dan." She briefly looked at Ross, who appeared to be in his own little world, as she snapped her fingers in front of him.

When he didn't respond she just walked of to help Dan. “Ok...so how do I even make oatmeal?” Dan asked, showing her the box.

Suzy grinned "Okay well, first you boil the water. Then when it boils, add the oats." Suzy explained, giggling.

“Can you boil the water for me?” Dan asked.

Suzy nodded as she turned the stove on and set a pot of water on the burner. As she watched over the pot, Dan slowly moved his hand to touch her ring. Suzy jumped a little as she turned to Dan.

“Suzy...you...you...you got married...three years ago…” Dan mumbled, as if he was saying it to be sure of himself.

Suzy, in shock, slowly nodded her head. "Yeah...I did...you remember when I got married?"

“Yeah...I do.” Dan nodded as the pot began to boil.

Suzy snapped out of her thoughts and went back to the stove, checking the pot. “Hey Mark.” Dan called.

Mark quickly turned a head as he was reading "Yeah?" “Can I...um...may I have a hug?” Dan asked nervously.

Mark's eyebrows raised up, as he said "Umm...sure?" He got up from his seat and went up to Dan. 

Danny and Mark then embraced in an awkward hug and Mark quickly let go. He was about to leave when Dan placed his hands on Mark’s face. Mark, a little nervous and a bit embarrassed, stood motionless as Dan looked at him.

“Arin...I can feel the warmth of Mark’s skin.” Dan stated as he moved his hands off of Mark.

Mark himself felt a little weirded out, but then became quite happy "You can? Aw, that's awesome, Dan."

"You can feel this skin too? Holy shit! That's amazing!" Arin called out from the kitchen.

“Is anyone even awake right now?” Dan replied. "Its nine o'clock, I'm pretty sure they're all awake, right Ross?.... Ross?" Arin asked, bewildered.

“Ross...you ok?” Danny frowned as frost formed on his fingers. 

Ross was still sporting the shocked expression, as he stared off into space. Arin walked over to his friend and waved his hand in front of his eyes "Hellooooo? Ross?"

Ross the suddenly let out a startled gasp "Huh? What? What?" "Umm..Welcome back to Earth, Ross." Arin replied.

“Ross...is something wrong?” Dan inquired as Ross noticed the frost on Dan’s fingers. "No..nothing just...the sketch.." Ross mumbled, his mind still rattling.

“What about it?” Dan replied, frown noticeable as his concern grew. "You....you remembered it..." Ross said.

“Well...why wouldn’t I remember it?” Danny retorted. "I..I..." Ross couldn't finish his sentence, as his eyes got watery with happiness.

Danny ruffled his hair in confusion, unsure of why Ross was crying. Ross squealed "Can...I..hug you, Dan?" “Um...sure.” Dan mumbled.

Ross then bolted to Dan, embracing him as he let out a small gasp "My god, Dan...you remember. Thank god you do..."

“Ross...you’re sounding weird here...why would I forget you giving me a picture?” Danny giggled.

"I just...man, Dan. I'm just glad you're feeling better now.." Ross said, as tears came out of his eyes. 

“Yeah...I...I’m think I’m doing ok.” Dan nodded. Ross then let go of Danny, as he wiped his eyes.

As if on cue, Kevin and Barry walked into the room. Danny and Arin both grinned "Morning dudes." “Good morning.” Kevin muttered, walking over to the fridge.

During this, Suzy handed Dan his bowl of oatmeal with a spoon. He gladly accepted this and began to eat it like it wasn’t even hot.

Barry asked "So, you feeling any better, Dan?" Danny nodded as he kept eating his oatmeal.

Arin and Ross then sat at the table, as they both grabbed a bowl of oatmeal. “Hey Barry, where’d you put that Pikachu plush?” Dan asked.

Barry almost dropped his spoon in his bowl as he raised his head "Uhh...it’s...in my closet...I think?"

“Oh...can I snuggle it later?” Dan requested, blushing a bit. Barry nodded, grinning "Yeah! Yeah, totally!"

Kevin walked past Dan but noticed that he seemed to be doing a little better. “Hey Kevin.” Dan greeted. Kevin smiled "Hey Dan, how're you doing?"

“I think I’m ok…” Dan shrugged. "Oh good!" Kevin replied, grabbing a bowl and helping himself to a big scoop of oatmeal.

“Guys...where’s Brian?” Danny frowned. "Wait, you remember Brian?" Kevin asked, shocked.

“Sure I do. He’s my best friend.” Dan stated. Kevin looked astonished, but continued "Well...he was in his room last time I saw him."

Suddenly, Brian trudged into the room with a tired look on his face. He gently rubbed his eyes before he yawned loudly.

"Morning, Brian." Mark said, looking up from his book. “Hmmm…” Brian grumbled, not fully awake yet.

Suzy grabbed another bowl "You want any oatmeal, Brian?" “Sure…” Brian muttered. 

Arin then grabbed a spare seat and put in between Mark and himself, as Suzy handed Brian the bowl of oatmeal. Brian accepted it as he yawned again.

“Um...how do you even eat Brian?” Kevin asked, looking at his mask.

Brian looked around the room, at everyone's questioning faces. Then he did something no one expected him to do. Brian carefully took off his mask and let out a gentle sigh. Everyone except for Dan, all gasped as Brian revealed what was beneath the mask. The ninja merely ignored them as he began to eat the oatmeal calmly. They all looked carefully at his features, still shocked to even see anything under the mask to begin with.

“Stop looking at me.” Brian demanded, eyes glowing red.

They instantly backed off "Sorry." They said in unison, going back to eating.

“You haven’t shown your face in years.” Danny remarked before he went back to finishing his meal. Brian stopped, looking up at Dan.

Danny merely moved off the counter and set his bowl into the sink. Brian's face was filled with pure shock, as Arin nudged him "I know..." He whispered to the ninja.

Dan began to walk off to look at the shelves while Brian watched him, he appeared to be doing his own thing like always. Brian could only muster a few words "But..how...couldn't...he-?" Danny then found the box from before as he walked over to the group.

“Something up?” Dan guessed.

Arin glanced at Brian, still confused as hell. "Brian, anything wrong?" Arin said, urging Brian to say something.

Dan merely looked at Brian in the eyes as the ninja struggled to think of the words to say. “Brian...if you’re upset or something...you can tell me.” Danny frowned, growing worried.

Brian shook his head, trying to make a coherent sentence. Finally he said "You...you remember me?”

“How the fuck could I forget my best friend?” Danny retorted.

Brian got up from his chair and went right up to Danny's face, staring at him with his intimidating glaring eyes. 

“Um...Brian?” Danny whispered.

Brian, despite all he was taught on homeworld, and all the years of suppressing his emotions, wrapped his arms around Dan for a hug, one he actually wanted to give. Dan froze instantly as tears rolled down his face. Brian had never gave him a hug before, normally he gave out the hugs so this was very shocking. 

“Brian?” Dan mumbled. Brian immediately let go, and looked down embarrassed. "Yes?"

“Why did you do that? You’ve never hugged me in your entire life of knowing me…” Danny questioned.

Brian took a breath "Because...you're my partner.....and my best friend." Danny smiled in return as Brian wiped Dan’s tears away with his thumb.

Brian then extended his hand, while Danny gladly took it. Together they shared their band handshake.

“Awwwww.” Ross giggled as Brian blushed. Dan nodded at Brian as he moved over to the others with box in hand.

“Arin...do you think I should check my condition?” Dan asked.

Arin nodded "Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." Danny nodded as he walked over to the couch and sat down. 

He grabbed the blue stone, did the normal routine and fell down with eyes glowing blue.

“You think he’ll be ok? I mean...cause it said the power was killing him.” Kevin chimed in.

"He remembers everything though, there has to be a reason why he suddenly knows things he forgot yesterday." Barry commented. 

“I think that power is connected to his brain.” Brian stated, crossing his arms.

"Brian...uhh...would you mind putting the mask back on, it’s a little weird seeing you so..normal.." Ross complained from the table.

“Oh...right.” Brian blushed as he picked up his mask and put it back on. "Let's hope for the best." Suzy said.

“Should we go over to him?” Mark wondered. Arin got up and replied " I will." 

Right as Arin began to move, Danny sat up which made the group flinch a bit. Everyone was deathly nervous about what the results would be.

“Report completed. Both powers are beginning to balance each other out. Suggested recovery...none of note...everything is fine.” Dan said, voice dull. 

The singer then blinked as his eyes returned to normal. Danny looked back at the group "Well, what did it say?" Suddenly the Grumps ran from the table right to Dan, cheering and excitingly yelling his name.

“Woah! Calm down.” Dan gasped.

There was no stopping the crazy group of gems piling onto Dan and embracing him a full bear hug. Danny yelped in surprised as frost coated his cheeks.

“G-Guys...what’s the deal?” He wondered. "You're the deal, Dan! The big deal!" Suzy said cheerfully. “Huh?” Dan whispered, very confused. 

"Dan, the report said your powers are balancing out! You're gonna be okay!" Kevin exclaimed.

“Oh...well I could’ve told you that.” Dan mumbled. 

Arin jumped on top of him, almost toppling everyone "Hug me you beautiful man, you!" 

Danny merely looked around as he blushed bright red, he wasn’t used to this at all. “Are...are we done now?” Dan wondered.

The second he said that, everyone got up nonchalantly. However, Ross looked at Dan with curiosity. He still didn’t understand why everything was now beginning to improve. Maybe it has something to do with Dan and Brian making up? Or maybe just Dan learning to control his powers? Regardless, Ross had to know for himself, he wanted an answer from Dan.

"Hey Dan, this is weird to ask, but how is it that only now you're starting to get better?"

Dan blinked in return as he ruffled his hair in thought. “Well...I just woke up this morning...and something felt different. I just….I felt happier.” Danny admitted. 

Ross pondered "Then..maybe it’s fueled by-" "Ross enough science-y stuff, lets go celebrate, dude!" Arin yelled. 

“Wait!” Dan ordered, catching them all off guard.

Everyone stopped, and turned to Dan. "What?" Barry asked.

“I….I just….I know I haven’t been myself these past few days...and I can’t even picture how rough it was for all of you. I just...I just wanted to say sorry...and thank you for taking care of me and getting me through this mess…” Danny explained, tears forming.

Arin grinned from ear to ear, as he replied "It's okay, Dan. We gems gotta stick together. And we would never leave you hanging."

Dan nodded as he wiped away any stray tears. “Um...can we...can we go outside?” Dan requested. 

"Yes definitely, let’s go guys!" Arin called, as everyone headed outside in excitement, like little kids running after the ice cream truck.

Suddenly, Danny stopped in his tracks as the group noticed this. He was looking up at the sky with wonder and now they were all curious.

"Dan?" Kevin asked meekly. Dan then shut his eyes as he stretched his arms out, sighing slowly. 

“Sorry...um...I just...I haven’t felt the sun in a while.” Dan smiled as he lowered his arms and opened his eyes. 

Arin nodded "How's it feel?" “Awesome…” Dan mumbled, still sinking it all in.

Then Arin went up to Dan, and put his arm over Dan's shoulders "Come on dude, lets go have fun." Arin then noticed Brian and said "Get in on this dude!"

As he wrapped his other arm over Brian’s shoulders.The rest of the Grumps all ran onward, as Arin, Brian and Dan walked out onto the beach together. That’s when everyone knew, it was all going be alright. 

(End…)


	30. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie

As Ross looked around, he could see the ice coating the floor as he blinked in confusion. He took one step forward and instantly felt the chills run up his spine. Everywhere he turned, massive shards of ice were growing, pointing toward him like spears. He could even see his breath as he began to shiver. That was when a cry of pain entered his ears, it was Dan. 

Ross called out "Dan?! Where are you?!"

No response. The gem began to run towards where he thought the cry came from but only slipped on the ice. Sliding, he looked around to see if he could find Dan anywhere. Another cry of pain entered his ears as Ross began to panic. He tried to stand, but the ice was too slick, and Ross landed hard on the icy floor. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he started to hear sobbing mixed with heavy breathing.

"DAN!!!" Ross screamed out.

Ross then gasped, seeing Danny huddled in a corner as he kept crying out in pain. Ross tried to slide his way over to Dan, outstretching his hand "Dan!"

Danny then looked at him, his eyes blue as Ross noticed the ice shards growing out of his arm. Ross gasped, trying to move faster on the ice.

"Dan! It’s me, Ross!" Danny merely looked down as he kept crying out in pain, Ross could do nothing to help him. 

Ross then started to stand, determined to get to Dan. He slipped and fell on his knees, still too far to reach his friend. “Danny!” Ross shouted, tears rolling down his face.

All of a sudden, Ross awoke with a loud scream as cold sweat coated his face. He was back in his room; with the moon glowing outside the window. Ross began to run his fingers through his short hair as he tried to slow down his breathing. What a horrible nightmare! Ross normally didn’t have bad dreams but then again, he would have them after everything that happened. Dan's ice powers, the scare about him slowly dying, him starting to forget things, all of it made Ross feel sick inside.

“Mmmm...Ross?” Holly mumbled, waking up slowly.

He turned to see Holly, sleeping next to him on his bed. “What happened?” She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Ross shook his head "A bad dream. Nothing to worry about, Holly."

“You sure?” Holly frowned, gently touching his hand.

He found slight comfort holding her hand, but he sighed "Yeah. I guess my mind's still a little crazy after all the stuff with Dan."

“If it’ll make you feel better, go check on him. He’s in his room for once.” Holly muttered, snuggling into her pillow. 

"But I don't wanna wake him, especially about some dumbass dream..." Ross protested.

“Ross, Danny won’t mind. Besides we all do it at some point no matter who we go to.” Holly retorted.

Ross sighed "Yeah, you're right."

He should have known, Holly would always be right about things like this. “Go on.” Holly urged before going back to sleep.

Ross listened to his wife and got out of bed, carefully tiptoeing out of the room. He walked down the hallway, made a few turns, and soon made it to Dan’s room. He remembered how blue and vivid it was in there, when he and Arin did their little midnight fun fest to mess with the other Grumps. Looking around the room, Ross noticed how everything was super clean and neat.

Everything had its place, and it was very well organized. On the bed was Dan, curled up with a Pikachu plush with his hair being messy as always. Frost was still on his hands and fingers but Ross knew it would vanish once he had fully recovered. Ross walked slowly over to Dan, and after some moments of resistance, shook Dan lightly on his side. Danny grumbled at first, still sleeping as Ross sighed.

"Dan? Hello?" He whispered.

Dan then sat up a bit, eyes looking very tired as he blinked. “Ross?” He questioned. 

"Hey...listen Dan, I was wondering...if I could talk to you for a minute?" Ross replied, rubbing his arm.

“Sure pal.” Dan yawned, moving over so Ross could sit down.

Ross sat gently on the bed, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. Danny laid on his plush as he looked at Ross with a tired gaze.

"Okay, well...god how do I start? Well...I had a dream, okay? And it was...about you and I. And we were in this...fucking place where there was ice and snow everywhere. And then...I saw you, screaming bloody murder, and these massive ice shards came, like right out of your arms. And...I couldn't get to you because of the ice. It was fucking terrifying, and scary...and...that's what happened." Ross explained, hoping he didn't sound too crazy.

Dan looked at him for a solid few seconds before he got up and pulled Ross into a hug. Ross, surprised, patted Dan's back lightly. “Ross...that sounds fucking awful..” Dan mumbled.

"Yeah it..wasn't too great. But, you know, it was just a dream...I'll be okay.." Ross replied.

Danny then let go as he ruffled his hair. “You know...I’m used to have nightmares but there’s always one that’ll mess with you.” Dan admitted.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Ross asked.

Dan stopped for a minute as he thought while rubbing his chin. “Well….normally anything involving homeworld will scare me. But...mostly it’s...losing one of you guys.” Danny sighed.

Ross frowned, and nodded. He could understand that; if he lost anyone, he wouldn't know how to cope. 

“Ross...how often have you been having these dreams?” Dan asked. Ross looked down "Umm...every other night, since you started to get better. I don’t know, I just think my brain is still frazzled from everything that happened."

“Hm...that means you aren’t sleeping well.” Dan noted.

"With a dream like that, not exactly." Ross admitted.

Dan looked over his best friend before he got off the bed and sighed. “Alright, I got an idea.” Dan said as he walked over to the shelves on the wall.

"Oh God, we're not gonna go mess with anyone in their sleep again, right? I think I'm good for like a couple hundred years." Ross guessed.

“What? No...what do you mean again?” Danny frowned. "Nothing...continue." Ross said quickly.

Danny then smiled as he picked up a yellow box with cute hearts on it. “Here we go.” Danny sighed, walking back over to Ross.

Ross tilted his head in confusion "What's that for?"

“Back on homeworld, healers would make protection necklaces for those who mattered to them.” Dan said as he opened the box.

The singer picked up a star shaped rock that seemed very dull at the moment. "Protect them, from what exactly?" Ross questioned.

“Anything they wish for, protection from nightmares, dying, etc.” Dan shrugged. 

The singer then held the rock in his hands as his eyes glowed a dark blue. Ross backed up on the bed, a little nervous about what might happen. Dan began to whisper words in some unknown language as the rock began to glow softly with a shade of yellow to it. Just like that, Dan’s eyes returned to normal as he attached the stone to a string. He then gently placed it around Ross’ neck as the stone kept the gentle yellow glow.

Ross raised an eyebrow "Whoa..."

“As long as you wear it, it’ll protect you.” Dan instructed, putting the box away in its place.

Ross looked down at the stone, his eyes wide in wonder "Thanks Dan."

“No problem, I don’t use many of those but for you...well I guess I can.” Dan shrugged as he sat back down on the bed.

"You rock man. Ross said, side hugging Dan.

" Haha...get it..cuz its a rock." “Yes Ross...I get it.” Dan replied.

Ross giggled, touching the stone with his fingers. Danny then began to cough deeply as Ross looked at him with worry. "You alright there?" Ross asked. 

“Yeah….casting that rock with protection wasn’t very smart while I’m still recovering.” Dan admitted. Ross nodded, "Yeah, you get back to sleeping, bud. I'll talk to you in the morning."

“Alright, night Ross.” Dan yawned as he snuggled back into the plush. 

Ross began to leave the room but soon saw that Dan had already sunk into his deep slumber. As he looked at the singer, Ross began to feel something come over him. He had to protect him. Dan was weak as it was, and after the dream, Ross knew he had to be more than just his friend. He had to be his knight. With new purpose, Ross walked off to get some sleep as he hoped that one of the gems could help him in the morning. 

(....)

As Ross trudged into the open area, he could see most of the Grumps already awake and alert. “Morning Ross.” Mark smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Hey Mark." Ross replied, smiling. “You sleep good?” Barry wondered, offering him a glass of milk.

Ross nodded "Yeah actually. No bad dreams, no waking up in the wee hours, it was pretty good."

“That’s good.” Barry said as Ross took the glass and began to gulp down the milk. Ross then glanced over to Dan, seeing that he was looking out the window. 

“Hey Ross, cool necklace.” Kevin commented. Ross grinned "Thanks. Dan gave it to me."

“Woah! Dan, you make necklaces?” Kevin gasped. “Hm? I don’t make them often.” Dan shrugged.

"You should start an Etsy page!" Suzy called out from the kitchen. “No thanks, I only make necklaces for important purposes.” Dan sighed.

Ross looked back down at the stone, glad it’s powers helped him get through the night. Danny then walked over to Arin as the Grump ruffled his hair for no real reason.

“You feeling any better?” Arin asked. “I’m ok, I guess.” Dan replied.

"Well, if you're just feeling 'ok', maybe eating a little breakfast will fix that?" Suzy said, turning on the burner of the stove.

“Oh...um...if you say so.” Danny mumbled. As Suzy began to prepare breakfast, Brian walked into the room as he yawned.

"S'up Brian." Ross said. Brian then stopped as he noticed Ross’ necklace. “Uhhhhh the ceiling…” Brian said slowly, almost like he was struggling to speak.

Ross furrowed his brow "Yeah...you feeling alright, Brian?" “Oh...just fine…” Brian lied as he walked over to Dan.

Danny looked up at him as Brian began to drag him out onto the porch. “Be right back.” Dan sighed.

Arin sipped his coffee, as he looked up at Ross. "Here, let me see the necklace, Ross?" He motioned Ross to come over, as Arin examined it "Huh...pretty neat. You think Dan could make me one? With, like pink in it?"

Ross then looked at the two gems from the screen door and frowned. “Arin, wanna go snoop in on them?” Ross wondered.

Arin grinned mischievously "When don't I?" The two then snuck up upon the screen door as they began to listen in.

“You know using that kinda thing was bad right?” Brian whispered.

“Brian, it’s for his own good. Ross needed this.” Dan replied, keeping his voice down. 

“But it saps your energy.” Brian grumbled. “But I’m fine Brian.” Danny sighed.

“Dan, those necklaces aren’t for toying around. You of all people know that.” Brian stated. 

“Brian...I did it because I want Ross to be safe. It’s my materials not yours.” Danny told him.

“I’m just warning you...it could...it could make him too...too cocky.” Brian warned.

“I know Ross, he wouldn’t use it for stupid shit.” Dan frowned. Ross backed up from the door, thinking about what their talk meant. Too cocky?

He was already cocky enough, some necklace wouldn't affect that, right? Arin then backed up as Brian and Dan walked back inside.

“Sorry guys, Brian was just telling me about how he totally beat his high score in Burger Time.” Danny lied, smiling. “Y-Yeah.” Brian mumbled.

"I thought you stopped playing that?" Kevin inquired. “Well I picked it up for a bit the other day.” Brian shrugged.

Ross went back to the table, drinking his milk. Arin returned to the table as well "So I was telling Ross, you should totally make me a necklace too. But pink, and like, in the shape of a cat." Arin bragged to Dan.

“Arin doesn’t need one of those things.” Brian spoke up as Dan looked away.

"What, does it have some weird homeworld mumbo jumbo in it?" Arin asked. “No...it doesn’t.” Brian lied as Dan sighed.

Ross looked back down at the necklace, twiddling it with his fingers. “Hey guys! I just had an idea!” Suzy spoke up, skipping over to them.

Arin looked up at his wife, smiling at her cute skipping "Okay, what's your idea?"

“Well Dan’s recovering and all...so why don’t we test out fusion to see how it goes?” Suzy suggested.

Arin shrugged "Sure, sounds like a good idea. You wanna fuse with me, Dan?"

Danny frowned as he recalled the last time they fused as frost appeared on his arms. Arin noticed this "I'm gonna take that as a no."

“What about Ross?” Kevin suggested. "I don't think we've even fused before, have we?" Ross asked Dan. “No…” Dan replied.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if he’s already fused with someone in the past?” Barry questioned.

"Okay, but who?" Dan asked. “You’re not comfortable with Manticore right now.” Brian stated.

“Let’s do it then.” Suzy smiled. “Huh? You mean...form Doozy?” Dan replied.

The mere mention of Doozy made Arin feel huge levels of uncomfortableness. “Sure.” Suzy nodded. “Ok.” Dan shrugged.

All of gems then began to get excited since most of them had never seen Doozy or the fusion dance for it. “You ready for this?” Suzy asked everyone. 

Everyone, minus Arin, nodded excitingly. Suzy and Dan then took a few steps back as it began. Suzy moved gracefully as Dan began to move near her. She spun around as the singer caught her with a grin. They moved back, circled each other quickly before Dan picked up Suzy by her waist.

With that, the two mushed into one form as Doozy appeared before them. The Grumps were amazed, as they stood up to approach Doozy. All except Arin, who awkwardly sat back in his seat.

“All this attention, we must be famous.” Doozy grinned. "Shit, you guys look great as a fusion!" Ross said.

“Damn right we do.” They giggled. "Well, it looks like Dan can fuse, so you guys can, you know...unfuse now..." Arin complained.

Doozy then smiled as they walked over to Arin. “Awwww, but I thought you liked us?” Doozy teased, caressing Arin’s cheek.

Arin felt a shiver down his spine "Ah...eh...I mean, I do...but.." Doozy laughed at this as they began to pet Arin’s hair.

“But what? Are we too much for you?” They guessed. Arin's cheeks grew red "N-no...I..well..I..I..you know...I don't think that.."

“Oh...Arin...you’re red. Are you not feeling well?” Doozy asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "Not..not really, no..." Arin whimpered.

“Should we get you an ice pack?” Doozy frowned, looking over Arin. "I'm...fine...really..thanks anyway.." Arin began, his voice cracking.

“Hmmm maybe you should lay down.” Doozy suggested. Without another word, Doozy picked up Arin into their arms as Arin nearly yelped.

Ross and Kevin burst out laughing, while Mark giggled, covering his mouth. Doozy then carried Arin over to the couch, setting him down with care.

"Umm..o-okay..thank you..Do-Doozy...I'm fine now, thank you..." Arin protested, with sweat going down his neck.

“Are you sure? You’re sweating Arin...do you have a fever?” Doozy wondered, touching his forehead again. 

"Pretty sure I don't... Uhhh... Ross?" Arin called out. Ross shook his head, he wasn't getting mixed up in that mess.

“Arin...do you not...do you not like us?” Doozy questioned. "Y-No, I..I do, I mean...I don't know, yes? No?" Arin said, tongue tied.

Doozy then stood up as they began to look at their hands. “He...he doesn’t like us…” Dan whispered.

“He’s just nervous Dan.” Suzy said. “I...I….I…” Dan whimpered. “Dan calm down…” Suzy tried.

"Wait! Wait..." Arin said, sitting up. Before Arin could say another word, the two unfused as Danny landed on the floor with tears in his eyes.

“Ouch…” Suzy winced, rubbing her head. "Fuck..." Arin stated, smacking his hand on his forehead.

Dan then stood up slowly as frost formed on his face, he looked pretty upset. Ross put a hand on his arm "You guys were awesome as Doozy. Seriously."

“I...I’m sorry.” Dan sniffled. 

Arin frowned "No..it’s my fault Dan. I'm just...I don't know how to feel around Doozy. Like, I like them?... Her? ...It?.. I don't fucking know. But I guess it's just a little unusual for me. Because it's my wife and my best friend as one..."

“No...it’s fine...I...I just got too emotional....again.” Danny mumbled, rubbing his arm.

Arin looked down and thought "Would it help, if I said sorry, to Doozy?"

“I...I don’t wanna fuse into Doozy right now.” Dan stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"Goddammit." Arin whispered frustratingly. “It’s ok Arin, at least we tried.” Suzy said.

Arin still felt like shit about what he did, despite what Suzy said. Ross looked over to Dan, concern building. The singer appeared to be trying to make some cereal but he kept spacing out. Ross got up and went over to the kitchen, checking out Dan's vacant look.

"Dan?" Ross asked, frowning.

Danny merely looked down at the bowl, noticing that he had split the cereal on the counter. "Oh fuck. Hold on.'" Ross said, grabbing a cloth from a drawer and started to clean the milk that split out of the bowl. 

Danny looked at Ross before he let out a sigh.The singer then walked off from the counter, heading to the window to just look out at the view. Ross cleaned up the mess, then glanced over at Dan. What was going on in that head of his? Danny merely remained still and wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon. His mind was racing like mad and right now he just wanted to try and think it all through.

Ross then got that same urge from last night. Dan seemed depressed again, and Ross couldn't stand him being that way. Maybe he needed someone to be by his side. But more than just a friendly face, maybe a real defender. Not some wuss who couldn't even reach his friend in a dream. Ross then walked over to Arin as the Grump looked at him with curiosity. 

“What’s up Ross?” Arin wondered. "Hey Arin, would you mind...training me?" Arin blinked "Um..what?"

"Yeah, I want to learn to fight, to protect, to defend. I don't want to be on the sidelines or the one who can't help out and fight back in case of an emergency."

Arin looked at Ross for a moment before he nodded. “Alright...let’s go outside then.” Arin stated.

Ross followed Arin out of the house, eager to get started. Arin started to stretch as Ross tried to do the same thing. “You must want to protect someone Ross.” Arin grinned.

Ross nodded "Yeah I do. I feel like I'm a weakling in a fight, and if I'm going to be someone's defender, I wanna do it right."

“Hm...ya know back in the war, I protected Suzy with my life.” Arin told him.

Ross raised his eyebrows "Really?"

“Yeah, I’d do it all for her...and I kinda did.” Arin blushed. "That's incredible." Ross replied.

“So who is it? Let me guess...Holly?” Arin smiled.

Ross, not wanting to sound weird defending Dan, replied "Yeah, it’s Holly." Arin raised an eyebrow, not fully buying that response.

“Ross…” Arin mumbled, looking at him with a cold gaze. "Yep?" Ross replied, trying to look innocent. 

“If you wanna be serious about this...you need to tell me the truth.” Arin sighed. Ross grumbled "Fine...it's Dan, alright?"

“Huh...wasn’t expecting that…” Arin mumbled. "I know, it’s fucking weird. Go ahead, make fun." Ross retorted. 

“No it’s not weird, we all wanna protect someone.” Arin smiled.

"I guess...though I kinda feel like a dick I didn't choose to protect my wife over my best friend..." Ross mumbled.

“It’s fine Ross...um...why did you wanna do this all of a sudden?” Arin wondered.

"I...I don't know really...I got this urge, you know? Like one that you don't really understand, but it’s like something that tells you what you should be doing. Kinda like a conscience." Ross explained.

Arin nodded as he summoned his weapon. “Alright, let’s start then. Um...but you should take the necklace off you could damage it.” Arin told him. 

Ross looked down at the stone "You think? I think it'll be alright."

“Well it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Arin reminded him. Ross nodded "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Ross then untied the necklace, and placed it down on a nearby rock. “Ok...now summon your weapon.” Arin instructed. 

Ross closed his eyes, as his gem glowed lightly, and out came in weapon, a shovel.

“Good, now remember. You have to stand strong and let nothing take you down. Because you refuse to let them get hurt.” Arin explained. 

Ross nodded, getting into a stance. “Keep your stance wide...focus and never lose sight of your foe.” Arin smiled.

Ross did as he was told, looking ready to fight. “Now...go!” Arin shouted as he charged at Ross.

Ross sprinted forward, then did a sidestep, with his shovel ready. Arin readied his weapon and fired right at Ross. The gem rolled to the left, barely making it before the shot hit him. Arin dashed at him, readying himself to punch Ross. Ross was prepared, and ducked under Arin's punch, kicking him instead. Arin winced a touch as he prepared to fire again. Ross got out his shovel, and twisted it in his hands, like a baton, making him look quite intimidating.

The two went on with this for a while until finally Ross began to get a little tired. Arin began to fire repeated shots, while Ross deflected them with the end of his shovel. “Getting tired?” Arin teased.

"Ha, no! Are you?" Ross retorted. “Nope.” Arin grinned as he dashed at Ross.

Ross held up his shovel, ready to give Arin a good smack with it. Arin dodged Ross’ shovel as he moved under and kicked Ross with a lot of force. Sadly, this made Ross slam face first into a rock as he remained still.

Arin cringed and ran toward Ross "Shit, Ross? You okay?"

Ross slowly got off the rock as his weapon vanished. “Ow...my head…” Ross mumbled, ruffling his hair. 

"You alright? Sorry, I didn't see the rock over-" Arin stopped as he looked at Ross with concern. 

Ross tried to stand upright but his knees were pretty shaky as he nearly fell back down. Arin grabbed for his hand and pulled him up.

"Umm..Ross..." “What?” Ross replied, looking very out of it.

"Your gem..." Arin said, pointing at the gemstone on Ross's forehead.

Ross then carefully touched it and felt a crack as he gasped. “What?!” Ross exclaimed.

"Fuck, it's cracked. Okay...ummm..I think that's enough for today." Arin stated, starting to lead Ross back into the house. 

“Wait...my necklace!” Ross gasped. Arin noticed it on a rock and grabbed it, leading Ross through the front door, then handing him the necklace.

Ross carefully put it back on as he sighed in relief. Once inside, Suzy immediately noticed Ross's gem. “Oh my god...Ross! Are you ok?” Suzy asked, rushing over to him. 

Ross replied, however it hurt badly to nod "Yeah, just a little lightheaded, that's all."

“Ross...your gem is cracked.” Mark chimed in. 

Ross walked to the couch, however his shaky leg made him almost fall again.

“Ross!” Mark called out, running over as he caught him within a second.

"I'm..I'm..okay, thanks Mark.." Ross said weakly. “No you’re not, you can barely walk.” Mark pointed out.

"Pffff who needs walking." Ross commented, clearly starting to doze off. “Everyone Ross.” Mark sighed as he helped Ross sit down on the couch.

Suzy came running to Ross with an ice pack, as Ross gratefully took it and placed it on his forehead. “Lay back Ross, that’ll help.” Mark urged. 

Arin came from behind the couch and frowned "Sorry Ross...I didn't mean it, honest."

“It’s...it’s ok.” Ross mumbled, vision growing blurry.

"Suzy, get the healing water." Arin instructed. Suzy nodded and rushed off to grab the item.

“I feel funny.” Ross admitted, sounding like a kid. Suzy arrived and got a bit of the water out for Ross.

She then noticed that they were on their last few drops. "Alright, you'll feel better after this." Arin stated.

Suzy then gently poured the last bit of the water onto Ross’ gem as she sighed. The crack healed a bit but it was still there and it looked painful.

"How you feeling, Ross?" Arin asked. “The same…” Ross confessed. 

Arin sighed "Okay, we should go get some more..." “We can’t Arin...the healing pool is frozen over since it’s winter there.” Suzy reminded him.

"Fuuuuck. Alright, can you hold out for a little while, Ross? Until the pool is available?" Arin questioned, checking the gemstone.

“Arin, the pool won’t be available for a couple of months.” Suzy sighed. "Then, how do we fix him?" Arin wondered.

“We need Dan,” Mark said. "You think he'll be up to it? After how he was this morning?" Suzy asked, making Arin a little sad.

“Well can’t we try? I mean Ross needs this.” Mark pointed out. Arin nodded "Alright, I'll ask."

“I think he’s sleeping in his room.” Mark told Arin. The Grump went into Dan's room down the hallway, and found him sleeping on his bed.

He looked pretty worn out and Arin instantly felt bad about having to wake him. But it was a bit of an emergency, he needed to be woken up.

Arin then shook Dan "Dan? Hey it’s Arin. Ross needs some help." Danny slowly woke up as he sat up in confusion.

“Arin?” He yawned. "Hey, Ross's gem is a bit...cracked." Arin confessed.

“What!?” Dan gasped as he bolted out of the bed and ran past Arin. "Well, shit, let me explain first!" Arin yelled, chasing Dan down the hallway.

“How did this happen!? He got that necklace for a fucking reason!” Danny shouted, clearly angry as ice formed on his hands.

"He took it off when he was practicing!" Arin replied, trying to keep up. “What!?” Dan screamed, fuming mad as ice formed on his arms.

"He took it off, because he didn't want to damage it while he was practicing with me." Arin specified, taking a bit of concern over Dan's icy arms.

Dan then ran into the open area, almost tripping as he made it to the couch. He gasped for air for a bit before he looked at Ross in worry.

"Heeeeeyy...Dannny." Ross said, sounding completely out of it.

“Ross...Ross why did you take the necklace off?” Dan asked as ice kept forming on his hands.

"I was gonna kick Arin's ass, but I didn't want to break your pretty necklace..." Ross replied, much slower than before.

“Ross...I...I can’t use my healing voice yet…” Dan sniffled as tears formed. Ross blinked "Ehhh...it's okaay." 

“No it’s not! It’s not!” Dan shouted, running his fingers through his hair. "Try it though, Danny..." Ross urged.

Danny nodded as he tried to sing a tune but his voice only cracked which made him ball a fist. "You got dis, buddy pal...yeah, you do.." Ross commented, giving Dan a very weak thumbs up.

“Ross...I...I don’t have enough energy to heal you...my powers aren’t balanced out yet.” Dan told him.

Arin combed through his hair with his fingers "Shit...then Ross, you're gonna have to hold out until we can figure out something else...you think you can manage?"

“Suuuureeee.” Ross replied. Suzy nodded "You better rest, you're kinda out of it right now, Ross.."

“I am? But I feel fineeeee.” Ross questioned. "No, I think it'd be best if you slept." Suzy protested.

“Ross..I need you to listen to me for a minute.” Danny began, looking at him with a serious gaze. 

Ross slightly turned his head toward Dan, his eyelids getting droopy. “Whatever you do...Ross do NOT take off that necklace!” Danny ordered.

Ross nodded, looking down at it "I gotcha....won't...take it off...swear."

“Good…” Dan whispered as he began to run his fingers through his hair again.

The singer moved away from the couch as ice formed upon his fingers. He appeared to be having issues with his emotions and right now stress was in control. As Dan left, Ross felt that little urge pop back into his mind. His friend was obviously under stress, and Ross got the feeling he needed to help. However his cracked gem said otherwise. Ross glanced over to see Dan pacing back and forth on the porch as the gem frowned deeply.

He just wanted to help somehow and so far he wasn’t completing his goal at all. “Ross, go on and get some sleep.” Mark urged, gently patting his shoulder.

"Alright...but... Dan?" Ross called out timidly. Mark looked over, noticing that Dan looked very upset and concerned.

However, he wasn’t sure if it would be best to grab him at the moment. “Um...he’s fine Ross. Just get some shut eye.” Mark smiled softly. 

Ross pouted, but nodded in agreement. Soon enough, Ross had passed out into sleep as the gems looked at each other in worry. 

“What now?” Mark asked. "We need to find something to fix that gem..." Arin mumbled.

“I thought we were gonna use Dan’s healing voice.” Mark frowned. "I guess, but Dan hasn't been able to use it with his other powers all unbalanced and shit." Arin replied. 

“So..we just wait on Dan?” Mark guessed. Arin shrugged "Yeah, I suppose so."

“How long can Ross even last though?” Mark inquired, crossing his arms. Arin glanced at Ross. The gem was asleep peacefully, but his cracked gem made Arin frown in concern. However, as Ross slept dreams and memories began to swim into his mind like a wildfire. 

(...)

As Ross pattered into the room, he could tell something was off. The house looked different and he knew instantly that this was a memory. The gem then looked over to see Dan. He was in his Sexbang outfit and he had bandages on him. This was when he first came to them to stay and he wasn’t very used to earth at all. Ross then blushed a bit as he moved over to the singer like a child in a way.

"Umm...Hi.." Ross said meekly. Danny then looked up and smiled softly “Hey Ross.”

Ross gazed at the bandages then back up to Dan "You feeling any better?"

“Sort of...my head kinda hurts but I can walk a bit better now.” Danny explained as he sat back down.

Ross went a bit closer "That's good. Pretty soon you'll be walking just fine again."

“Yeah, I hope so. I’d like to get back into my training.” Dan sighed.

Ross grinned "What kind of training do you do?" “Hm? Oh you wouldn’t be interested in it...it’s all boring.” Danny giggled.

Ross giggled along, then went another step closer. "So...I bet, it's a little weird being here. In such a new place and everything." Ross stated.

Dan frowned as he looked down “Yeah...it’s...it’s very different here.”

"And you miss your friend." Ross finished, sympathetically.

Tears then formed in Dan’s eyes as he nodded “Y-Yeah...I...I don’t even know if...if he’s still out there.”

Ross then took a breath, and forgetting his nervousness, went to sit next to Dan "I'm sure he is. We just haven't found him yet."

Dan nodded as he began to wipe away his tears “Yeah…..right.”

Ross then looked down, then looked up to Dan "You know...if you wanna...ever talk to me about anything, you can. I'll be around if you want to."

“Thanks Ross.” Dan smiled as he began to fiddle with the bandages on his ankle.

"....Wanna be friends?" Ross asked childishly.

Dan then blushed as he looked up at Ross “Huh?”

"Yeah, I mean if you want. You don't have to if you don't want to.." Ross said.

“Ross...I’m not the best guy to be friends with...I’ve...I’ve done things I’m not proud of.” Dan sighed.

"So have I. But I can make friends with anyone. Even you." Ross said proudly.

Danny glanced up at Ross as he ruffled his hair “Alright, let’s be friends then.”

Ross grinned "Yes!" He fist pumped into the air "I did it! I made a friend!" Danny merely laughed in return as Ross looked at him with a big smile.

Suddenly, Ross awoke with a gasp as he looked around the room in confusion. The room was empty, except for one messy haired gem standing by the window. He appeared to be deep in thought as he rubbed the ice that had formed on his wrists.

Ross then gently got off the couch and tried to stand "Hey Dan..." He almost whispered, still a bit tired.

Danny then turned around and rushed over to him “Ross, you need to lay back down. You’re in no state to walk.”

"No, dude. I'm fine, really. See, I can even make coherent sentences." Ross pointed out.

“Ross, just do what I said!” Danny demanded.

Ross tensed, then slowly sat back down on the couch. Danny sighed slowly as he began to run his fingers through his hair. 

Ross spoke up "So what happened while I was out of it?"

“Nothing really, you slept for a good two hours. I’ve just...been here…” Dan replied as he began to walk off.

"Wait, Dan." Ross said, reaching out to stop him. “Huh? Ross...I’m right here man.” Danny replied.

"Yeah, I know. I just mean...can you sit with me?" Ross asked.

Danny looked away as he tried to think this over. He had to get better somehow but so far he hadn’t made any progress at all. He was beyond stressed and now handling Ross was another issue.

“I...I...Ross I’m busy.” Dan said. "It'd be only like, for a minute dude. Plus just sittin' and chillin' might be good for ya." Ross explained, patting the seat next to him. 

“Ross, I don’t have time to relax..I….I…” Dan began before he ran his fingers through his hair again.

Ross looked disappointed "A-Alright..but you know...if you ever wanna talk to me about anything...you can."

Dan nodded as he walked off and grabbed a box that was red with black marks on it.

Ross raised an eyebrow "What's that for?" “It’s...it’s just some dumb stuff.” Dan lied.

Danny then sat down on the counter as he opened the box and looked around. Ross, despite what Dan said, tried to stand up without him noticing. Dan kept looking through the box, a little frustrated as he tried to locate the proper item. Ross tiptoed over, careful not to cause attention to himself. Dan then picked up an old headband and a glowing rock as he sighed. 

Ross cautiously snuck behind Dan, only a few feet away. The stone suddenly began to glow then began to project images of Dan training. He had two swords in both hands as he attacked the fake targets with amazing precision. Slashing and maneuvering swiftly, Dan attacked the chest, neck, and head of his opponents. As he stood still, the hint of bloodlust could be seen in his eyes before he frowned.

Suddenly a gem entered the picture. A tall male gem with a grave expression, walked toward Dan as it clapped slowly "Well done. You're improving."

“Of course I am, I’m a pro at this.” Dan stated, voice a bit harsh.

"Brashness won't help you in combat." The gem hissed.

“So what? I shut down all my emotions?” Dan guessed. "Exactly." The gem said.

“Fine…” Dan grumbled as his swords vanished. The male gem gestured his hand as he called another gem to come forward. It was Brian.

"Brian, you have shown much improvement over the years. I see so much so that you might have what it takes to be a master. Daniel, on the other hand, does not." Brian looked up at his sensei and nodded.

“Then why bother training me if I’m not good enough for you?” Danny retorted. 

"You're good enough for me to still keep you. And not have you be like the others." The male gem said sinisterly.

Dan merely balled a fist as he glared right at Brian with anger. The gem looked the two over and said "Spar."

Danny then backed up as he summoned his two swords, ready for a battle. Brian summoned his scythe, and go into an intimidating stance. Within a second, the two began to fight one another as they moved rapidly. Brian ducked out of Dan's way and began to toss ninja stars at his opponent.

Dan dodged them with ease as he dashed right for Brian with his swords at the ready. He moved to slice at Brian but the ninja backed up and avoided them. Brian slid under Dan's legs, appearing behind him and summoning a tanto knife. As the two began to get into it, the male gem frowned as he watched Dan fight. Suppressing his emotions did little to help with his fighting; the gem was clearly a lost cause.

As Brian kept trying to take down Dan, the singer’s anger began to build rapidly. Brian crouched, punching Dan square in the mouth. Dan coughed loudly as blood ran down his chin. That was when he lost it. Danny dashed right at Brian as he kicked him in the face and sent him down on the floor with a loud thud. Brian was about to get up when Dan stepped on his chest and readied his swords to stab him.

"Stop!" The sensei yelled.

Dan then froze in place as his eyes boiled with pure fuming rage. The male gem entered back into the fighting mat, his face still sober. Dan still had his swords up almost like he was ready to hurt Brian within a second.

"Put them down." The sensei ordered. Dan trembled a bit before he did as told and got off of Brian.

The two stared at each other for a moment as the sensei continued "I'm surprised. That was quite the display."

“Am I still your fucking toy?” Danny grumbled, very pissed. "For now. But perhaps, not long." The male gem growled.

Brian looked at Dan with curiosity as Dan licked the blood off of his lips. The male gem turned his back and left the image, as Brian and Dan stared at one another.

“What are you looking at?” Dan grumbled. Brian then got up from the floor and gave him a look of untapped fury.

“Got nothing to say?” Dan guessed. 

Brian merely put away his weapon and said quietly "Nice moves." 

And walked off. Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked down in thought. That was when the image ended. Ross was speechless, so that's what Dan's training was like. Ross then stopped as he heard Dan’s quiet sobs.

Ross almost asked himself why, but then immediately realized what Dan was crying about. Those years of fighting, training to be cold and emotionless, and constantly treated like dirt, that all happened to Dan. Danny then dropped the items as he held his head in his hands, sobbing loudly. Ross could see the tears rolling down Dan’s face as they fell onto the counter like rain in a way.

Ross felt a huge weight on his shoulders, as he bravely went forward and hugged Dan from behind. Dan didn’t respond to this, he was too wrapped up in his emotions to even notice Ross.

"It’s okay, Dan.." Ross said quietly. “I...I...I don’t...I don’t wanna be treated like dirt...not again.” Dan spoke in between sobs. 

"You won't be...not while I'm around." Ross replied. “He...he was right...I can’t...I can’t fucking control my emotions…” Danny whimpered.

"Then...you'll learn. It won't be hard, we can help each other out." Ross suggested.

“If...If I can’t do this...you...you’ll get worse...because of me.” Dan sniffled.

"Don't say that Dan. It'll be okay...and you can do it. Don't fucking listen to that dipshit, you're strong, and brave, and loyal. He didn't see how great of a fighter you really are." Ross told him.

Dan merely nodded as tears kept rolling down his face. Now Ross had that feeling again, the urge to protect Dan. Only now it was getting much stronger than before.

"I'm gonna help you through this, Dan. I'm gonna protect you from anything that comes your way. Because we're friends." Ross declared, tightening his hug. Dan was too caught up in crying to even hear Ross and perhaps that was for the best for now. 

(...)

As soon as Dan stepped into the open area, he began to rub his eyes and yawn like a child who had just woke up. In truth, he wasn’t a morning person today and now he could feel everyone looking at him. His hair was beyond messy as some of it covered his eyes just a bit, but he could still see.

Ross noticed him and said "Morning Dan." Danny didn’t respond as he nearly ran into the counter, it was clear that he wasn’t completely awake yet.

"Whoa, Dan!" Ross exclaimed, running over to Dan and slightly guiding him to a seat.

Danny merely grumbled a bit, saying something in another language as he ruffled his hair.

"Alright, you just sit here, okay? You want anything?" Ross asked. “No…” Dan mumbled, spacing out.

“Ross...are you alright? Isn’t your gem cracked?” Mark pointed out.

Ross looked up at his gemstone and nodded "Yeah, but it doesn't bother me too much, I'm fine."

“Ross, even if you say you feel fine. You need to rest to conserve your energy.” Suzy instructed.

"Suzy, honestly. My energy has been conserved enough. I'll be alright, really." Ross protested, rubbing his sore neck.

“Just make sure to be careful...you could get worse.” Arin warned.

Ross waved off Arin's comment "I got it, I know." Right as this happened, Brian entered the room and instantly noticed Dan.

Brian's eyes widened slightly as Ross walked past him. Brian slowly walked over to Dan, seeing how tired his partner was.

"He's fine, just a little sleepy that's all." Arin commented. Danny then looked at Brian as he poked the ninja’s forehead out of nowhere.

"Ummm.." Brian said, confused. This earned a giggle from Arin as Dan laid his head on Brian’s shoulder.

Brian began to blush a bright red as he struggled to form words. "Awww.." Holly and Suzy cooed in unison as Arin tried to hide a big goofy smile.

Brian looked at them in anger as Dan remained in the same spot. Clearly he wasn’t used to physical contact when it came to situations like this. He awkwardly tried to get Dan's head off his shoulder but made no progress as Dan was in a deep state of dreaming. Brian began to worry as he instantly thought back to him sleepwalking. Was it possible that he developed it as a habit by mistake? 

Ross nudged Brian gently "Just try to relax, he'll wake up in a second or so." Brian waited for a full five seconds before he let out a groan of annoyance.

His patience wasn’t his strong suit. With that, Brian lightly pushed Dan off of him, as the singer's head went down on the table. Gasping in shock, Dan’s eyes turned blue before he blinked and they returned to normal.

"Ow...the fuck?" Dan said, rubbing his forehead from the impact. 

“Welcome back Dan.” Arin teased. “Uh...what happened?” He asked. 

Brian shrugged "Something, I don't even know what that was..." "You fell asleep on Brian's shoulder." Suzy stated.

“Oh...damn it…” Dan grumbled, ruffling his hair.

Ross walked over to Dan "Is your forehead alright, dude? No bump or anything like that?"

Dan carefully touched his forehead but winced “I think I might’ve got a bruise.”

"Aw fuck, okay hold on." Ross said, getting a wet cloth and putting it gently on Dan's forehead. Danny then looked up at Ross, confusion in his eyes.

“Ross...what are you doing?” Danny questioned.

Ross paused and shrugged "Just.... helpin' out, man." “Ross...your gem is cracked. You shouldn’t even have the energy to do this kinda thing.” Danny stated.

"I know, but somehow, I don't. Like I kinda have this untapped energy I didn't know I had this morning. Probably from how good I slept." Ross explained.

Dan frowned in return as he glanced at Ross’ necklace. “Ross...don’t you think resting would be a better idea?” Dan retorted.

Ross shook his head "Naw, you worry too much, Dan. I'm fine, seriously." Dan nodded slowly as he stood up to Ross’ surprise.

The singer began to head into the kitchen as Ross followed him. Ross leaned up on one of the counters as he said to Dan "So, what are your plans for today?"

“Well after I eat breakfast I need to build a meditation circle.” Dan sighed.

Ross replied in awe "Whoa, you can make those? That's awesome!"

“Yeah, how do they work?” Arin inquired.

“Healers use them as a way of calming the mind and body. I think it could help me recover.” Dan replied as he looked around for something to eat.

Ross tilted his head "Whatcha looking for, Dan?" “Something to eat I guess.” Dan shrugged as he picked out a box of oatmeal.

Suzy walked by and asked "Do you need any help making that, Dan?" 

“I’m not five Suzy, I think I can handle it.” Dan laughed. "I know, just being helpful." Suzy giggled.

Dan then poured some water into a pot as he set it on the stove, waiting for it to boil. Ross looked in the cabinet "Dude, you should totally have cranberries in that oatmeal, it’s the bomb..."

“Crannnnnbeerrrriiieeessss.” Arin said as Dan giggled. “Not again.” Brian complained.

"Here they are..wait..aw shit, nope. Not them." Ross mumbled, scanning the shelves. “Only you would get that wrong Ross.” Arin teased.

"Hey! It looked like the fucking cranberries for a second, Arin." Ross complained. Suddenly, Danny cried out in pain as he clutched his hand and tripped onto the floor. Ross bent down quickly "Dan! What happened?!"

“I think I burnt my hand…” Dan winced. "Fuck.." Ross got up and extended his hand "Come on, you gotta put that under some cold water, dude!" 

Unable to fight Ross’ sudden strong grip, Dan was dragged over to the sink. Ross then took Dan's arm and gently put his hand under the faucet. The cold water made Dan wince. “Fuck…” He grumbled. 

"I know. Okay hold right here, don't move." Ross instructed as he grabbed the first aid kit hanging in the pantry.

As Ross did this, Dan began to grow a little nervous but he couldn’t figure out why. Something was different about Ross. Ross returned with a large cotton pad and some bandages. Carefully, he moved Dan's hand from the faucet and brought it towards him.

“Ross...is this really needed?” Dan frowned.

"Well...I think? I mean, those stupid infomercials have the dude wrapping a burn like this.." Ross then gently put the pad on Dan's palm, making Dan wince again and bite his lip. “Come on Ross, you’re...you’re acting weird on me here.” Dan sighed.

"Would you relax, Dan? I've got this..." Ross replied stubbornly, wrapping Dan's hand in the bandage. “Um...thanks….I guess.” Dan mumbled as he walked off.

Holly then frowned as she walked over to Ross. “Ross…” She began, placing her hand on his cheek.

Ross frowned in return "What?" “You...you don’t seem like yourself. Are you sure you’re ok?” Holly wondered. 

"Trust me, I'm okay. I was just being helpful, that's all." Ross shrugged. “Ok…” Holly sighed as Ross kissed her forehead.

“Hey Ross, do you mind if I look at your gem?” Arin inquired. Ross nodded "Sure...though I already said, I'm fine..."

“I know what you said, I just wanna make sure it hasn't gotten worse.” Arin smiled as he looked at the gem up close.

The grump then glanced it over and frowned in concern. “Weird…” He whispered.

"What? What's weird?" Barry asked, leaning over Arin to get a better look.

“His crack on the gem hasn’t grown at all...and he’s been doing all kinds of stuff...he should be running out of energy…” Arin said.

“He’s right...when my gem was cracked I had to save my energy a lot.” Holly chimed in.

Arin then looked at Ross as his concern began to grow. Ross groaned "Guys, I understand your concern, but I'm fine! I appreciate it, but you’re blowing this out of proportions."

“Ross I’ve seen many cracked gems before so I know what I’m fucking talking about.” Arin retorted.

"Well, maybe I'm a new case! Just, stop, would you?" Ross complained. 

“Hey! Both of you stop it!” Dan demanded, ice forming on his shoulders. Ross immediately stopped, as Arin frowned in disapproval.

“I’m sick of you guys raising your voices, I already have a headache and you’re making it worse.” Dan grumbled. 

"Sorry..." Ross mumbled. Dan then sighed as he opened a slender black box and began to look inside of it.

Ross, in curiosity, walked over to see what was inside. Dan then picked up two blue candles, some blue sand in a jar and two rocks.

"Whoa...." Ross whispered, interested in the strange items.

Dan then walked over to the wall as he began. He carefully poured the sand onto the floor to make a circle large enough to sit inside. He set the candles down, lit them and put the two rocks on the floor. “You haven’t made a meditation circle in some time.” Brian noted.

“I know.” Dan sighed as he sat down in the circle. "Are we doing a summoning or some shit?" Arin asked.

“No Arin, I’m just gonna meditate is all.” Dan smiled softly.

Ross watched in bewilderment, leaning up against the couch to see. Dan then sighed slowly as his eyes began to glow a soft blue. Two marks appeared on his arms as his head drooped down and he remained still. 

“There he goes.” Brian mumbled.

Ross raised his eyebrows "So it’s gonna, clear his mind or make him feel at peace?" Ross whispered to Brian.

“Sort of...it depends on how it goes. If he feels scared, creeped out or something. He’ll stop. Mainly it’s like he’s trying to calm himself and repair any issues in his brain.” The ninja explained.

Ross nodded "Neat...." “Can we actually touch him this time?” Mark inquired.

“Sometimes you can, other times it’ll snap them out of it.” Brian shrugged. 

“Are we allowed to do silly stuff?” Arin grinned as Brian rolled his eyes. 

Ross frowned "Guys, no messing with Dan. He kinda needs to concentrate. "

“Come on Ross, what happened to the prankster I used to know?” Arin replied dramatically as he smiled at him.

Ross sighed "I'm just saying, Dan needs to take care of himself here. Maybe later..."

Arin frowned slowly as Brian raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised, normally you jump at the chance to cause trouble.” Brian stated.

"Not feeling it today, I suppose." Ross simply stated. Arin nodded as he slowly moved back over to the group. 

The Grump then stopped as he touched the sides of his head. “We got a problem.” He said.

Ross's heart raced "What? What's the problem?" “A broken gem is attacking the tide cave.” Arin stated, vision loud and clear in his mind.

“Shit, we need to stop it. It’ll destroy those pools of water.” Barry grumbled. "What about Dan?" Ross asked.

“Stay here with him.” Arin ordered. Ross nodded, as Arin started picking gems to go with him to take care of the broken gem. 

In the end, Arin, Suzy, Barry, Mark and Holly ended up going as they stepped on the warp pad and vanished.

Ross sighed, sitting on the couch, and lightly touching his cracked gem. “Hey Brian, can you show me some fighting moves?” Kevin wondered as he moved over to the ninja.

“Sure.” Brian shrugged as he stood up. “Yes!” Kevin grinned in excitement.

“Ross, stay here with Dan. Kevin and I will be in the training room.” Brian ordered as he began to walk to the temple door.

Ross nodded, and got off the couch after the two left. Ross then gently sat down near the circle as Dan remained still.

The gem blinked in curiosity as he looked the singer over. That urge was coming back again. He patiently waited for Dan to awaken, even sitting on the ground near the circle, criss crossing his legs. In a way, he felt like a child but he didn’t know why. It was kinda odd, now that he thought about it. Maybe he didn't get as good of sleep as he thought? 

Suddenly, Dan’s arm began to twitch as Ross noticed this instantly. Ross felt the urge to speak to Dan, however he stopped short, and waited. Dan kept twitching and soon he lifted his head as he clutched his hair in his hands.

“Ah...ah….AHHHH!” Dan cried out, eyes still glowing blue. 

Ross backed up in fear, but then quickly placed a hand on Dan's shoulder "Dan? DAN!"

Dan kept screaming as the candles suddenly went out as his body went limp. Ross grabbed Dan's other shoulder, and held onto him "Dan?! Wake up, man!"

Suddenly, Dan’s eyes returned to normal as he fell onto Ross instantly. Ross momentarily blushed, then used his strength to lean Dan onto the back of the couch. He appeared to be out cold and he looked pretty worn out, almost like he had a horrible experience.

Ross felt concern flood over him, as he looked at Dan, his hands still on Dan's shoulders. Right as Ross felt silence come over them, the warp pad glowed as the group returned.

“Well that was a pain.” Barry complained. Ross, getting a very unusual urge, decided not to show the others Dan, and he hid behind the couch and didn't make a sound.

“Hey...did Dan finish up already?” Mark wondered. “He must have since he’s not here.” Barry sighed.

“I don’t know about you guys but I’m fucking craving ice cream.” Arin stated.

Ross clinched his teeth, as Dan moved slightly, making Ross grab onto his side and pull him back up. 

“Come on Suzy, let’s all go get some ice cream.” Arin urged, holding her hand. “Yeah!” Mark grinned.

“Fine…” Suzy blushed. With that, the gems began to leave the house as Ross tried not to move.

Dan moaned quietly, as Ross quickly cupped his mouth with his hand. The gems then left the home as they began to talk as they walked along the beach. Ross waited for a solid five seconds before he sighed loudly.

He turned his attention to his friend "Dan? You alright?"

Dan blinked lazily “Where...where are we?”

"In the house. You passed out after you started screaming..." Ross explained, letting go of Dan's side lightly.

“I...so tired…” Dan moaned, clearly worn out. "Okay, can you stand?" Ross asked, worried.

Dan then tried to get up and soon fell back down as Ross caught him. "Whoa, okay...lean on me a little..." Ross instructed, placing Dan's arm over his shoulders.

Dan did as told as he leaned on Ross a bit. “Room...my room…” Dan muttered.

Ross nodded quickly and helped Dan into his room, making sure none of the other Grumps could see them. “Circle...circle broke…” Dan whispered.

"Is..is that bad?" Ross asked. “Scared...watching...someone watching me...over...overwhelming…” Danny mumbled.

"Okay, Dan...come on.." Ross replied, wondering who the person was. “You...you hurt?” Dan asked, eyelids drooping a bit.

Ross shook his head "No...I'm okay.." Finally, the two made it to Danny’s room.

Ross sighed slowly as he began to guide Dan to his bed. "Alright, come on Dan...sit on the bed.." Ross urged lightly, taking Dan's arm off of his shoulders.

Dan slowly did as told and with Ross’ help, he sat on his bed as his bangs fell into his face. Ross leaned over, giggling as he moved Dan's hair from his eyes.

Danny merely blinked in return as his face showed just how tired he was. Whatever had happened to him, it had drained his energy pretty bad. 

Ross stood up "Okay..just hang out and sleep, Dan...I'll check on you in a little bit."

As Ross began to leave the room. Dan merely looked at him before ice formed on Ross’ foot which prevented him from leaving.

Ross let out a gasp, looking down. He then tried to pry his foot out of the ice, grunting. Danny then fell onto his bed as the ice vanished from Ross’ foot.

Confused, Ross turned back to Dan "...the hell?"

Danny blinked lazily, almost like he was too tired to even speak to him. However, it was clear he didn’t mean to hurt Ross.

Was that his way of telling Ross to stay? Ross stood conflicted, then after a few seconds of pondering, he went back toward Dan, and merely sat on the ground near his bed. With that, Dan slipped into a deep sleep as Ross looked up at him. He looked kinda peaceful but also very sleepy at the same time.

That urge he had from before was starting to appear a lot more often. Ross then started to feel tired as well, and his eyelids grew droopy. Perhaps he had used more energy than he thought, then again rest did sound really nice right now. His head started to slump to the side, as Ross closed his eyes. He was asleep within a minute as the memories soon began to play in his head again. 

(...)

As Ross peeked around the corner, he could see Brian carefully removing the bandages from around Dan’s neck. “Try not move or speak.” Brian instructed as Dan looked down. Ross immediately realized this was another memory, as he saw a younger version of himself wrapping a large bandage around his torso, a large cut appeared to be on his left cheek.

Brian then set the dirty bandages aside before he glanced at the wound. “No more bleeding...so that’s good. But it’s still pretty bad looking.” Brian sighed.

The ninja gently touched the wound as Dan let out a soundless cry of pain. Ross looked up, frowning "You think he'll be okay?" He asked Brian. “Dan isn’t that easy to kill.” Brian stated as he began to wrap up his neck in new bandages.

"This... This is all my fault.." Ross whispered. “First of all, humans caused this not you.” Brian sighed as Dan looked at Ross.

Ross shook his head "But I asked to go outside..." “We would’ve stopped the broken gem even if we weren’t outside.” Brian shrugged as he walked off from Dan having finished the job.

Ross hung his head in shame, tears beginning to form. Dan then stood up and walked over to Ross in concern.

Ross looked up to meet Dan's eyes "I'm so..so sorry, Dan..." Dan shook his head as he ruffled Ross’ hair with a smile.

“Dan says that you have no reason to be sorry.” Brian chimed in as he threw away the dirty bandages.

Ross frowned "But..." 

“Ross, if Dan says not to feel sorry then listen to him.” Brian stated before he left the room.

Ross sighed then asked "Did that...affect your talking?"

Dan merely nodded as he looked away in shame. Ross then broke down, holding his head on his hands. Dan’s eyes widened in shock as he struggled to think of what to do.

He’d never seen Ross so upset before so this was new. "I...I didn't know...this would happen! This is all my fault! You could have...you could have died, Dan! Because of me!" Ross said in between sobs.

Dan shook his head as he gripped Ross’ shoulders. The singer merely glared at him as Ross sniffled a bit. Dan then bit his lip as he tried to speak but only coughed violently in return. Ross's eyes widened, filling up with more water.

"Dan, okay...don't talk..." Ross instructed, lightly patting Dan's back.

Dan kept coughing as he let go of Ross and stumbled against the wall. Ross instantly stood up "Fuck! Dan!" Dan motioned over to the couch as Ross did his best to guide him over there.

"Um...I'll get you some water, okay?" Ross said, supporting him as best as he could.

Dan carefully sat down on the couch as he nodded weakly. Ross rushed to the kitchen, and filled up a cup of water, then dashed back to Dan with glass in hand. Dan gladly accepted it as he slowly gulped half of it down.

Ross sighed "Okay Dan, just don't talk okay?...I don't want you to strain yourself to talk.." Dan nodded in return as he drank some more water.

"This is such a fucked up day.." Ross said, looking down at the bandages on Dan and himself.

Dan then pointed to Ross’ bandages as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh this? Umm...some old lady hit me kinda hard with her purse..." Ross lied, embarrassed.

Dan then shook his head as he put the water down. He soon acted out a slicing motion on his stomach and then pointed to Ross. Ross looked down and nodded slowly "Umm...yeah...I kinda...got cut here..."

Dan frowned in return as he motioned for Ross to come over to him. Ross obeyed, coming up to Dan and kneeling down in front of him. Dan then carefully wrapped Ross into a hug as the gem blushed in surprise. Ross, after a few moments of being a little shocked, returned Dan's hug and squinted his eyes to keep from crying. Ross then could hear Dan’s strange crying as the gem bit his lip.

Suddenly, Ross awoke with a start as he looked around in a fit of worry. Dan was still asleep on his bed, his covers all over the floor except for one blanket around him. Ross glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it was nine in the morning.

Had they slept for that long? Ross then let out a giant yawn as he gently touched his cracked gem. It didn't seem to be getting any better than before, but at least it didn't hurt. Dan then began to stir as Ross stood up. The singer rubbed his eyes like a kid as he looked at Ross with a look of utter confusion.

"Ross...?" Dan questioned, as Ross nodded.

The singer slowly sat up as he ruffled his untamable hair. “What’re you doing here?” Dan wondered as he yawned. 

"Oh, some weird ice thing happened, and I kinda assumed...you know, I should keep an eye on you, just in case.." Ross replied, feeling the strange urge slowly creeping back into his mind. 

“Weird...I don’t remember an ice thing happening...the last thing I can remember is going into my meditation circle…” Dan stated.

"It was really crazy...and you were all woozy and shit, you couldn't even stand up straight. And you were saying that you saw someone..." Ross went on.

Dan then stopped as he looked down in silence. He looked like he was processing it all in his head. “Someone…” He whispered.

Ross frowned "What? Was it someone you knew?" “I don’t know...it’s all a blur.” Dan confessed as he stood up and headed over to his dresser.

The singer looked around and soon picked out some jeans and a blue star coated shirt. Dan began to leave the room as Ross followed closely behind. Ross rubbed his tired eyes, thinking about the memory he had. Dan then stepped into the restroom as he shut the door on Ross.

Ross took some surprise, then meekly knocked on the door. "Uhhh...you good in there, Dan?" He asked.

“Yes Ross, I’m just getting dressed.” Dan replied. "Oh, uh..a-alright. I'll be out here..." Ross stated, leaning up on the wall.

Silence filled the area for a good minute before Dan walked out of the room in some clean clothes. “There we go.” He sighed.

"You must be feeling better now." Ross stated. “Yeah, thanks for noticing Ross.” Dan smiled as he walked down the hall.

Ross didn't want to be left behind, so he followed Dan a little. “Let’s get some breakfast.” Dan said.

Ross nodded "Sounds like a plan." The two then walked into the open area as Mark grinned at them. “Look who slept in.” Mark teased.

Ross smirked "Only a little. No shame in sleeping a little over the hours."

“True.” Arin nodded as he offered Ross a glass of milk. Dan yawned again as he began to look in the fridge for something to drink.

“How’d you two sleep?” Suzy wondered. "Pretty alright....you need any help, Dan?" Ross said, looking at Dan.

“I’m good, just getting some soda.” Dan replied as he picked up a can of Cola.

Dan began to open the can as Ross rushed over to him. "Dude, wait...that one's been shaken a bit. I should know, I dropped it..." Ross intervened. 

“Ross….it’s fine man.” Dan sighed before Ross took the can from him. With one click, the can popped open and soda spat out.

“Huh…” Dan mumbled. "See? And you doubted my expertise." Ross retorted before handing Dan the soda can.

“Um...thanks I guess.” Dan shrugged as he gulped some of it down. “Wow Ross, you’re being helpful today.” Arin joked.

Ross smirked back "I'm feeling real helpful today, Arin." “Well that helpful feeling should come and assist me with fixing the window.” Arin stated.

"Let me guess, you went batshit over losing one of your Wii games, and chucked the controller out the window?" Ross retorted.

“No….maybe…” Arin blushed. Ross rolled his eyes as Barry sighed “Of course.” 

Dan then finished his drink as he began to look for something to eat. He finally settled on some cereal as he grabbed the bowl.

The singer frowned soon after, noticing the box of cereal was up on a high shelf. Dan began to reach for it, standing on his tiptoes with his ankles shaking just a touch at the sudden movement. "Here, dude. I got it." Ross said, summoning his shovel to scooch the box closer.

“Ross….I don’t need some-” He began before his footing slipped and he fell to the floor. "Oh crap! You alright, man?" Ross asked, his shovel vanishing as he reached his hand it to Dan.

“I’m fine…” Dan winced as he took Ross’ hand. Ross pulled him up and looked him over briefly "Damn, you took a nasty fall there.."

“I’m ok Ross, nothing to worry over.” Dan sighed. "You seem to be needing a LOT of assistance lately, dude!" Arin called out.

“I’m sorry…” Dan mumbled as frost formed on his fingers. Ross immediately noticed and yelled back "Oh, lay off, Arin." “What’s with you Ross?”

Arin laughed. "Nothing, just...nothing." Ross finished, looking at Dan's frost. Brian then glanced up at the two as anger began to build.

"You still want that cereal, dude?" Ross asked, pointing up at the cereal in the cabinet. “Yeah but I can do it myself.” Dan told him.

Ross back up a little as he let Dan get the box. The singer then poured some of the contents into the bowl before he went to get the milk.

Ross reached for it first, then headed it to Dan. “Um...thanks…” Dan muttered as he walked back over to the bowl.

“Ross...you do know that Dan can make cereal himself, right?” Brian chimed in, crossing his arms.

"Well, yeah. I'm just, you know, being helpful..." Ross replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Right...and you just decided to be like this.” Brian grumbled as Dan looked at Brian. 

“Let’s just try to have a nice morning.” Dan said as he began to eat his cereal.

Holly then glanced over to Ross as she sighed. Ross sat himself down across from Dan, drinking his glass of milk. Brian then stood up as he moved over and sat next to Dan just to spite Ross. Ross frowned, looking at his empty cup.

"Be right back." He said, as he got up. “Dan...are you ok?” Brian whispered.

“Hm? Why wouldn’t I be?” Dan shrugged. “Just making sure…” Brian muttered.

Brian then glanced over to Ross as his eyes glowed a soft shade of red. Ross returned with another glass of milk, and a slice of toast, as he sat back down. Noticing Brian's eyes, he asked "Umm...something up, Brian?"

“Ross...you’ve been wearing that shitty necklace for some time now.” Brian stated as Dan looked away.

Ross looked down, he didn't even notice it was still on his neck. "Dan said I shouldn't take it off." He replied. 

“Well Dan isn’t always right.” Brian sighed. "Sure he is, since when hasn't he?" Ross asked, sounding a little offended.

“Well let me think, what about that time you killed that one gem?” Brian replied to Dan. “You’re really bringing up our past…” Dan grumbled. 

"Hey, Dan was forced to do that shit. Killing wasn't his fault." Ross stated.

“You could’ve said no to those orders Dan.” Brian sighed. “You know that if we said no then we’d be seen as cowards.” Danny stated. 

“Being a coward is better than killing people.” Brian whispered. “Fuck you Brian! We both killed gems so shut up!” Dan snapped as he stood up. 

"Oh, now you've done it." Ross complained to Brian. Brian then glared at Dan as the entire group looked at them in worry.

“You got something to say?” Brian teased. Danny then screamed as he kicked Brian across the room, sending him into the wall.

Ross's eyes grew wide "HOLY SHIT!" He and Arin yelled in unison. Dan then ran over to Brian as the ninja got up and punched him in the chest.

“Fuck you!” Brian snapped. Ross got up and tried to run in the middle of the two "Guys! Calm the fuck down!"

“He started it!” Brian shouted. “Try it again, I’ll send you to the fucking moon!” Dan screamed.

Ross then stood in front of Dan, his arms outstretched "Brian, I'm giving you a warning, stop now or you'll regret it!"

Brian then quickly moved past Ross as Dan kicked the ninja in the back. “Why you-!” Brian exclaimed as he picked up Dan by his hair.

"STOP!!" Ross yelled out, trying to intervene. Brian didn’t listen as he threw Dan into the couch as the singer winced loudly.

“You know you can’t fucking beat me Dan!” Brian stated. “I did once.” Dan grinned as blood trickled out of his nose.

Ross couldn't stand it, he then summoned his shovel "FUCKING LISTEN AND STOP!"

Dan ignored Ross as he tackled Brian to the floor while the ninja punched Danny in the face. The ninja then grabbed Dan by his torso as he tossed him into the bookshelf.

Ross gasped, as Dan landed hard on the floor. Danny winced loudly as his vision began to blur while Brian came closer to him with rage in his eyes. 

Suddenly, Ross appeared in front of Brian, his shovel at the ready. His voice went deathly low "Back. The fuck. Off."

“Make me.” Brian whispered as he glared at Ross. “Both of you stop, Ross you can’t fight with a cracked gem!” Suzy exclaimed. 

"I sure as hell can, and WILL if you don't back off." Ross threatened. “What’s a little man like you gonna do to me?” Brian retorted, glaring at him.

"You'd be surprised..." Ross mumbled, putting on a mischievous grin. Brian then prepared to punch Ross but an unseen force slammed Brian into the wall.

“Woah!” Arin gasped. Ross flicked his shovel back, coyly giggling. Brian’s eyes were wide with shock as Holly balled a fist.

“Ross! Stop this!” She ordered. “I didn’t know Ross could do that…” Mark mumbled. 

“He can’t.” Brian coughed. "Getting a little winded there, Brian? What, the impact didn't snap you back in the mood to fight?" Ross taunted.

“Ross...you need to stop.” Brian said as he coughed again. “Brian’s right, you’re acting like a child.” Mark chimed in.

"Like a child? Oh please, you're all just shocked at my strength, even with a cracked gem!" Ross retorted.

“Ross, I know for a fact that you don’t have psychic powers to throw Brian like that.” Holly stated.

“Brian’s had enough so just lay off.” Mark frowned.

"I'll lay off when HE lays off Dan!" Ross yelled. “Do you see me? I’m not fucking touching him you moron!” Brian snapped before he coughed again.

"Well, that's because I just fucking sent you hurtling into a wall!" Ross said, laughing meanly. “Will you stop bragging?” Brian complained.

"Oh you should have seen your eyes, you were bugging out, man! Like what I did to you before!" Ross heckled.

Suddenly, a strong grip grasped Ross’ wrist as the gem looked to see Dan. “S-Stop it…” Dan coughed deeply, face a little pale. 

Ross immediately turned his head, frowning. "Oh god...Dan..!" Dan’s vision began to blur again as Ross started to panic.

“Oh now you stop.” Brian grumbled.

Ross bent down, grabbing Dan's shoulders "Dan? Dan! Speak to me, man!" Ross then saw blood on the back of Dan’s neck as the gem began to shiver.

Ross's breath grew short, as he touched the cut area. Suddenly his fingers were covered in blood.

Dan tried to move a bit but revealed that a sharp piece of wood had stabbed him in the back of the neck where his scar was. Ross's eyes grew wide, and anger fumed in him like wildfire. He carefully removed his hands from Dan and turned around to face Brian, a look of rage and hatred in his expression. 

“Ross...just calm down...it was an accident.” Brian tried.

Ross then let out an angered cry, and darted for Brian, summoning his shovel and ready to kill. Brian quickly darted out of the way as he got back up on his feet. The ninja summoned his throwing stars, ready to fight back even if he was scared. 

Ross repeatedly swung his shovel, crazy driven to give Brian what he deserved. Brian tossed the throwing stars at Ross but he only blocked them with his shovel. 

“Ross, stop this!” Arin ordered. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH, ARIN!" Ross screamed, using his shovel like a mallet, as he jumped for Brian.

Brian was unable to stop this as Ross ended up stabbing Brian in his stomach. “Ah!” Kevin cried. 

“Oh god!” Mark gasped. “Ross!” Holly exclaimed in anger

. Ross took a step back, his weapon vanishing as he looked at Brian. Brian slowly clutched his stomach as blood soaked his hand. His eyes were wide with pain before he gasped and vanished into his gem. 

The group gasped, as Ross looked down at Brian's gem silently. Dan then tried to stand up as he pulled the piece of wood out of his wound. “B-Brian…” Dan whispered, tears forming

. Ross snapped out of his state of silence as he sighed. "....sorry...." Danny then stood up on his own as he walked past Ross and picked up Brian’s gem. 

Ross looked down "Dan, I-" “Shut up!” Dan screamed, his voice cracking a bit.

Ross hung his head in shame, as he sniffled. “Why? Why did you do this?” Dan asked.

"I-I just...I wanted to-" Ross began, tears streaming down his face.

Dan frowned slowly as he let Ross go on with what he wanted to say.

"I wanted...to-to protect you!...I didn't think that-..you-you were so out of it, man! I-I hate seeing you that way! I thought you n-needed...a knight...someone to have...to make sure you'd be okay.." Ross let out, his cheeks flushed from his sobs.

Dan then sang a few notes as Ross’ gem healed right up to his surprise. The singer then dropped Brian’s gem as he walked over to Ross. Ross looked up in confusion, his eyes growing ten times their normal size.

Dan then ripped off Ross’ necklace as he glared at Ross. “I….I don’t need a knight.” Dan coughed before he vanished into his gem.

Ross jumped back, looking sadly at Dan's gem. He took a saddened breath, then gently picked up Dan and Brian's gems. “Woah…” Arin whispered.

“Ross...are you ok?” Kevin wondered. Ross closed his eyes briefly, and nodded "Yeah..." 

After that, things slowly calmed down but Arin ended up scolding Ross about what he did. Soon the night came as Ross laid on the couch while holding Dan’s gem. He quietly sobbed while he looked down at the gem, feeling waves of guilt and embarrassment. The words Dan said to him wouldn’t stop echoing in his head almost like it was haunting him.

Ross said in between his cries "I'm sorry Dan.. I truly am..."

Suddenly, Dan’s gem began to glow as Ross gasped. He placed it gently down on the couch, as he backed up. The gem floated into the air as Dan’s form began to appear. Within seconds, he landed on the couch in his casual clothes.

He was wearing blue jeans with a blue t-shirt with a red star on his stomach that matched his gem. His hair was still long and he had no shoes. He looked just like his old self again, which gave Ross some much needed relief.

Dan then opened his eyes and noticed Ross as a silence formed in the room. Ross looked away, his face turning red. “Hi…” Dan mumbled as he stepped off of the couch.

"Hi.." Ross replied, rubbing his neck nervously. “Look...I’m sorry.” Dan sighed.

"No, I am. I shouldn't have been like that, it was...stupid. You can do things on your own, and me being your 'defender'...was just stupid." Ross admitted.

“Ross...it’s not stupid. You were concerned for me...but...I let things get out of hand.” Dan frowned.

"It was like, I wasn't myself. I know my gem was cracked, but it was...like I got this urge, to want to keep you from getting hurt..." Ross explained, rubbing his arm.

“I never should’ve given you that necklace…” Dan confessed. "I thought you said it was like a protection thing from nightmares?" Ross questioned.

“It is...the necklace kept your cracked gem from getting worse...and it protected you from Brian….” Dan began as he looked down. 

"It's like...another being?" Ross asked. “No, the necklace was my doing. I wished for you to be protected...and to survive and...and to improve your confidence...that necklace did its job...too well.” Dan explained as tears welled up in his eyes.

Ross was astonished as he looked down in thought. So that's what that urge was about, and his sudden burst of power. It all made sense. Ross then looked up as tears began to roll down Dan’s face.

"Hey...don't feel bad, man...I'm the one who did all that. Being weird, following you around, acting like some overprotective mom..." Ross explained, patting Dan's shoulder reassuringly.

Dan shook his head as he began to sob. “I...I’m so sorry Ross…” Dan said, voice nearly breaking.

"Don't be...it’s okay...I'm sorry too..." Ross replied, pulling Dan in for a hug.

“You...you can throw the necklace away…” Dan sniffled. Ross nodded "If you want, but what you wished in it, I'm gonna keep that if you don't mind." 

“Ok...just don’t get carried away with it.” Dan giggled as he let go and wiped away his tears.

"You know me, that's basically a fool's errand." Ross joked, grinning. Suddenly, Brian’s gem began to glow as it floated into the air.

His form began to appear before he soon landed on the ground. He was in his normal ninja outfit with the mask as he opened his eyes.

Ross then tried to discretely walk away once he saw Brian reform. Brian then turned to face Ross as the gem froze. “Ross…” Brian grumbled.

Ross almost felt like hightailing it out of the room as he replied "Umm..Y-Yes?.."

“Never do that to me again…” Brian warned. "Of- of course! Will do, I mean, won't do..." Ross stuttered.

Brian rolled his eyes as he walked off while Dan giggled. “Calm down Ross, he isn’t mad at you. He’s just annoyed.” Danny told him. 

"You don't think he remembers that bit I said before I stabbed him too, right?" Ross asked nervously. “I don’t know.” Dan shrugged.

Ross let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank god. If he did...." Dan then ruffled Ross’ hair as the two smiled.

“Come on, let’s play a game or something.” Dan urged. Ross nodded "Hell yeah, all aboard the Steam Train!" The two laughed loudly before they played games in joy for most of the night. 

(End…)


	31. Small Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter takes place with very young Kevin who does look like a kid, a few days after Barry found him and brought him home.

Blinking in curiosity, Kevin was sitting on the sand and looking at the most interesting thing he had ever seen ever. He had no clue what it was but it was very pretty and it was growing out of the sand.

“Whoa...” He breathed, gazing at the mysterious thing with wide eyes.

Before him was a very vivid and beautiful flower with pink petals, however Kevin had no clue what it was. “This is pretty...wish I knew what it was.” He murmured.

The young gem kept gazing at it as he failed to notice the calls aimed towards him. Eventually some footsteps came up towards him which he noticed when a few shadows were cast over him. He turned and saw a small group of people; Barry and two other gems he wasn’t quite familiar with yet. Kevin blinked as he waved “Hello.” 

“Hello Kevin.” Barry greeted as he knelt down to Kevin’s eye level.

“You probably shouldn’t run off since this place is still new to you. If you want to go anywhere, just ask one of us okay?”

“But I walked…” Kevin said, confused by his statement.

“It’s an expression.” Barry explained. “What’s that?” Kevin asked. 

“Well, it’s something that can be used to mean something else.” Barry started.

“I found a thing.” Kevin grinned, pointing to the flower. 

“Oh you mean the flower?” Barry replied. “Is that what it’s called?” Kevin guessed. 

“Yes. It’s something that grows out of the ground.” Barry nodded. “Woah….” Kevin mouthed, gently touching the petals.

“Barry….isn’t he...um….a little...ya know….” Ross whispered. 

“He’s young and new to the world. There isn’t anything wrong with that.”Barry replied back, keeping his voice low.

“Barry...can I have a flower?” Kevin wondered innocently. 

“Sure. We can bring it inside and place it in a vase so it can still grow.” Barry smiled.

“But how? It’s in the ground.” Kevin retorted. “I’ll show you.” Barry replied.

Carefully, he knelt down and dug his hands into the ground so he could reach as far as the roots went before lifting it back up. Then, with his other hand, he pulled a pot out of his gem and gently placed the flower into it, patting the dirt down.

“There, see?” Barry noted. Kevin merely gazed at the flower, completely shocked by the sight.

“No….way….” Kevin whispered. “Way.” Barry smiled before holding out the pot to Kevin.

Kevin slowly took it from it as he gently touched the petals again. Kevin remained silent for a good minute as Ross glared at Barry.

“Barry….” Ross muttered. “What?” Barry muttered back, giving him an irritated look.

“He’s...he’s so...not very...ya know…” Ross mumbled.

“I know what you’re thinking, and you’re wrong. He’s just as smart as anyone on this team.” Barry retorted back.

“Barry….” Kevin spoke up. “Yes Kevin?” Barry replied.

“I’m hungry.” Kevin admitted.

“Alright. Let’s get inside to find something to eat and then we can find a new place for your plant.” Barry decided.

With that, the gems headed inside as Kevin set the plant on the windowsill. “What’re you in the mood for to eat?” Barry asked Kevin.

“Um…...something yummy.” Kevin shrugged. 

“I’ll find you something yummy then.” Barry smiled as he went into the kitchen to fix something up. 

During this, Kevin looked at his plant before walking over to a gem with long hair and lipstick. “Hey...lady…” Kevin said, tugging her shirt.

Suzy looked down at Kevin before giving him a friendly smile. “Hello Kevin.” She greeted.

“I wanna make sure the plant is mine, do you have a marker?” Kevin asked.

“Let me check.” She replied before pulling one out of her bag with a smile.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Kevin smiled, pattering over to the plant. 

During this, Barry glanced over to see Kevin write his name on the pot. “That’s a good idea there.” Barry called with a smile before returning back to cooking.

Kevin nodded as Ross kept looking at him with an annoyed look. “Is something bothering you?” Suzy asked Ross. 

“He’s just….so...so...ugh...it’s annoying.” Ross grumbled.

“He’s essentially a kid. Like you weren’t like that when you were younger?” Suzy replied.

“I know….but….ugh! He’s just...troublesome.” Ross sighed. 

“He’s learning. It’s only been a few days. Give the poor boy a break.” Suzy suggested. 

“But we have no idea where he’s from...Barry just found him like some dumb lost puppy.” Ross complained.

“He has a gem and was all alone. We’re the best thing for him right now.” Suzy replied. 

“Whatever.” Ross whispered.

Kevin, in the meantime, had sat down on the floor and started to play with his feet. Barry brought a plate of food over to him; meatballs and tater-tots.

“Here you go.” Barry smiled.

“Woah…” Kevin whispered as Barry set the plate down before grabbing him a tray to put it on so he couldn’t drop or spill it.

“What is it?” Kevin questioned as Barry handed him a fork.

“It’s food. Meatballs and tater-tots. Give it a try.” Barry encouraged.

Kevin did as told as he tried one of each before nodding “I like it!”

“Glad to hear it.” Barry smiled.

Kevin kept eating his food at a good pace as Barry flipped on the TV for him to enjoy. “If you like that, you’ll really like this.” Barry grinned, flipping to a cartoon.

“Pretty…” Kevin mumbled. “I figured you’d like that.” Barry nodded.

Kevin began to eat his food while watching the cartoon as Barry walked over to the gems. “Barry….you sure about this?” Ross whispered.

“Of course I am.” Barry replied. 

“I think he’ll be fine.” Suzy said. 

“What does everyone else think?” Ross muttered. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine with him. Give it more time.” Barry advised. 

As if on cue, Brian and Arin walked into the the room and noticed Kevin. “Looks like he’s excited.” Arin teased.

“This is the sort of thing that makes younger people excited.” Brian nodded.

“Guys, are you seriously ok with him?” Ross complained. 

“Sure why not?” Arin replied. 

“Ross doesn’t like Kevin.” Suzy sighed.

“In the short time he’s been here, he hasn’t done anything to call for any dislike.” Brian noted.

“Whatever….” Ross hissed.

Kevin then looked over as he got up and put his tray, plate, and fork in the sink “Did it.” 

“Very good.” Suzy smiled. 

Ross rolled his eyes at the comment as Kevin walked over to them. “Barry...I wanna go outside.” Kevin said.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Barry agreed.

The two gems then headed outside while Kevin instantly sat down and began to make sand mountains. “Are you having fun there?” Barry asked with a smile.

“Yeah!” Kevin beamed. “I’m glad.” Barry nodded as Kevin continued to work on his mountains.

Barry looked at him with fondness as the small gem piled the sand as high as it could go. During this, Danny and Ross had come out onto the porch as Barry noticed them.

“Hey guys.” Barry greeted as Kevin waved briefly before going back to his work.

The two walked up to him as Dan frowned “Barry, I need you to come on a mission with me.” Barry glanced between him and Kevin

“What’s the mission?” Barry asked. “Two broken gems.” Dan sighed.

“Oh man. I’ll be ready to go but...who’s going to watch Kevin?” He asked.

“Ross said he would.” Dan shrugged. “Really?” Barry replied in surprise.

“Only because I hurt my leg in battle last time…” Ross grumbled.

“Alright. Hopefully this won’t take long but Ross...” Barry spoke in a low voice so Kevin wouldn’t hear them, “I don’t want to hear anything bad had happened while I’m gone. Am I clear?”

Ross merely nodded, a little annoyed as he looked away. Kevin kept making more sand mountains as Barry turned to face him.

“I need to head out for a while but Ross is going to watch over you, okay?” Barry told Kevin carefully.

“Um...ok.” Kevin mumbled, a bit confused.

“I won’t be gone long. Mind what Ross says and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Barry said.

With that, Dan and Barry headed into the house as Kevin looked at Ross. Kevin blinked in confusion before he went back to making more sand objects. Ross looked down at him and shook his head.

“Don’t you wanna do more than just pile up that sand?” Ross asked.

Kevin glanced up at him before smashing his hands into the mountain, sending sand everywhere “There.”

“Not what I meant.” Ross muttered. Kevin then began to gather up the sand again as he moved them into piles that looked like hills.

“Why’re you just piling up sand?” Ross grouched.

“Um….I can...not do that…?” Kevin muttered before he sat there in silence.

“You can do what you want kid.” Ross shrugged.

Kevin thought for a moment before laying back onto the sand. “What’re you doing now?” Ross asked.

“Lookin’ at the white things in the sky.” Kevin replied. 

“You mean the clouds?” Ross guessed. 

“Is that what they are?.” Kevin said.

“They’re called clouds.” Ross sighed.

Kevin nodded as he just laid there for a while as Ross began to get bored.

“Do you wanna do something?” Ross offered, not liking being bored.

Kevin didn’t reply as his eyelids began to flutter, he hadn’t really slept a lot so now he was just sleepy without even noticing it. 

“What’s up with you?” Ross wondered.

Kevin then shut his eyes as Ross noticed that he had just fallen asleep like that. “Unbelievable.” Ross groaned, shaking his head in frustration. 

He sort of wanted to just leave him there and not be bothered with him at all. Ross then remembered what Barry had said about not wanting to hear about anything bad happening to Kevin and he groaned. Not really sure what to do, Ross picked Kevin up and slung him over his shoulder and carried him back in the house. It didn’t take long for Ross to put Kevin on the couch and the young gem was still sleeping soundly.

“How can he sleep after that?” Ross muttered. 

Ross then ruffled hair as his annoyance only grew by the second. It practically made him sick how innocent and unknowing Kevin was right now. Part of him just wanted to mess with Kevin or do something to stop his growing anger. He got up and went to the fridge to get something to drink to calm himself down, still mad.

His anger just wouldn’t stop as Kevin awoke with a confused look “Hello.” 

"Hey.” Ross replied, not looking at the smaller gem.

Kevin got up from the couch as Ross kept trying to hold back his ever rising anger. The older gem began to walk off, steam practically puffing from his ears. Ross then left the room as Kevin stopped and looked around. He was by himself. The young gem began to look around but soon he sniffled and teared up. Ross had gone down one of the hallways. He didn’t know where anyone was and it scared him.

Suddenly, Kevin sunk to the ground as he began to sob loudly like a child. Ross peeked back from behind one of the walls, feeling bad that the little guy was crying but still was miffed so he couldn’t really comfort him at the moment. Kevin kept crying but as he did, Barry and Dan returned as the older gems looked surprised. 

“Kevin? What’s the matter?” Barry asked, going to wrap the younger gem in a hug. 

“It...you….I...I was all alone...and...and it...I was so scared.” Kevin sobbed, hugging Barry tightly.

“Where’s Ross? He was supposed to watch you.” Dan asked.

“I...I don’t know.” Kevin cried, still pretty shaken.

Barry hugged Kevin tightly but had a look on his face that meant Ross was going to be in a lot of trouble. As if on cue, Ross walked back into the room as Dan frowned. 

“Dude! Did you leave Kevin by himself?!” Dan shouted. “It wasn’t for that long.” Ross muttered.

“Ross he’s a kid, kid’s get scared if people leave them like that.” Dan stated. 

“He ought to toughen up. I did.” Ross shrugged.

“Ross! He’s probably only a few weeks or days old! Give him a damn break!” Dan screamed.

“He doesn’t need a break. He needs to get with the program if he’s gonna be on our team!” Ross retorted.

“Oh? So you’re saying Kevin has to fight huh? He has a fucking choice! I didn’t!” Danny shouted. 

Ross blinked, shocked at Dan’s outburst but suddenly feeling the weight of how he had treated poor Kevin. Kevin was still crying but now he had began to hiccup because of it as Barry patted his back. 

“What have I done?” Ross whispered.

“See? He’s terrified Ross and it’d much worse if you made him fight at this young of an age.” Danny mumbled.

“My god...what was I thinking?” Ross cursed. 

Ross then slowly stepped over to them as Kevin’s sobs began to die down as he rested his head on Barry’s shoulder. 

“Um...Kevin?” Ross muttered. “Y-Yes?” Kevin sniffled.

“I-I’m sorry...” He apologized. “What’s that mean?” Kevin replied innocently.

“It means someone feels bad for what they’ve done when it was bad.” Ross explained awkwardly.

Kevin nodded “It’s ok.” “Really?” Ross gasped. 

“Yeah.” Kevin sniffled, growing tired from his crying fit. 

“Do you wanna take a nap?” Barry asked.

“Yes...but no leave.” Kevin mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“I won’t leave you.” Barry promised, picking Kevin up and carrying him to the couch.

Once Barry had gotten Kevin safely to the couch, he gently set him down. Kevin kept rubbing his eyes as he laid down and Barry put a blanket onto his form. The young gem appeared to fighting sleep just like a child as Barry sighed. 

“It’ll help if you just let yourself sleep. I promise I won’t leave your side.” Barry told him.

“Ok…” Kevin muttered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The gems waited for a while until they saw his gentle breathing, meaning he was sleeping soundly. “Thank goodness for that.” Barry sighed in relief. 

“Ross...you can’t do stuff like that anymore.” Dan said. 

“I know. It was stupid of me.” Ross nodded.

“Remember Ross, Kevin has a choice and you did too. He doesn’t have to fight until he wants or he can decide to not fight.” Barry reminded him.

“I know...I’m sorry.” Ross apologized.

“Well at least you admitted your mistakes.” Barry smiled slightly. 

“Yeah.” Ross nodded.

“Was he ok until the whole crying fit?” Danny wondered. 

“Yeah. He was just doing his own thing.” Ross recalled.

“Well that’s good.” Dan shrugged.

“Ross, I want you to make this up to Kevin somehow. Even if it’s something small.” Barry instructed. 

“I’ll try my best to.” Ross agreed. 

Once the morning came, Kevin sat up with his hair sticking up all over the place as he blinked. He rubbed his eyes, still affected by sleep as he hoped there were others in the room. Luckily Barry was there but also Ross as well which surprised him since he thought Ross was still grumpy. Kevin sat there for a bit before Barry noticed that he was awake.

“How did you sleep?” Barry asked.

Kevin thought for a moment as he spoke up “Um….I slept so...that’s good I think.”

“You’re right. That is good.” Barry nodded.

Kevin then got off of the couch as he pattered over to his plant to see it was still healthy.

“Erm...your flower looks nice up there.” Ross commented.

“Thank you.” Kevin smiled. The young gem then blinked as he moved over to Barry and tugged his shirt.

“Yes Kevin?” Barry asked. “I’m hungry…” Kevin admitted.

“I’ll get you something to eat. What would you like?” He inquired.

“Um...I saw something called ice cream on TV.” Kevin recalled.

“I think we still have some.” Barry recalled before going to the freezer to check.

During this, Kevin wandered off which Ross noticed. “Where’re you going?” Ross called. Kevin didn’t hear him since he was too caught up as Ross noticed him leave the house. 

“Hey come back!” Ross said, going after him.

Ross headed outside but sighed to see Kevin was just standing on the porch and looking at the view with wide eyes.

“What’re you looking at?” Ross wondered, catching up to him. “What’s that?” Kevin asked, pointing to the sun rise.

“Oh. That’s a sunrise. It’s nice to look at, right?” Ross commented.

“Woah….” Kevin whispered, amazed at the view.

Ross nodded in agreement, taking in the sight with the younger gem. After some time, Kevin looked at Ross “Um….I kinda forgot your name.”

“It’s okay. You’re still new around here. I’m Ross, okay?” Ross explained.

Kevin nodded, letting the info sink in “Ross...ok.” Barry then walked outside, sighing in relief to see that Kevin was ok.

“How’re you doing?” Barry asked. “I found the sun rise!” Kevin grinned. 

“That’s really nice.” Barry smiled. “It’s always nice to get up early to see the sun rise.” 

Kevin nodded again as Barry walked over to him and saw how messy his hair was. “I should get you a brush soon.” Barry commented.

Kevin then headed back inside as the two followed him. “We do have some ice cream in the freezer. Would you like some?” Barry offered.

“Yes please.” Kevin said. Barry nodded, going to get some of the frozen treat.

He put it in a bowl and handed it to Kevin with a spoon in the bowl as well. “I hope you like it.” Barry added. 

“Thank you.” Kevin smiled as he began to eat his treat. 

“How do you like it?” Barry inquired. “It’s good.” Kevin replied. 

“I figured you’d like it.” Barry smiled. Kevin nodded as he kept enjoying his meal in silence. 

“We ought to get more since he likes it so much.” Ross suggested.

Barry nodded in agreement as Kevin finished his meal. With that, even though things looked strange or unknown, the gems were glad to have Kevin on their team despite how young he was. 

(End…)


	32. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Watching TV was starting to get extremely boring as Ross yawned loudly. Arin was passed out on the couch behind him after coming home from a long and troublesome mission. 

“Man with so many channels you’d think there’d be something not boring to watch.” Ross muttered. 

Ross then groaned in annoyance as he flopped onto the floor. He glanced up at Arin to see he had one arm dangling off of the couch as he slept.

“Man he is out like a light.” Ross commented before a devious grin crossed his face.

He was bored and Arin was completely out of it. Ross found the perfect opportunity to have some fun. Part of him wondered if he should, but then again no one else was around and he would die of boredom if he didn’t have some fun. 

Deciding to worry about it later, Ross got a glass of water from the kitchen and placed Arin’s fingertips into it. Arin did shutter from the change in temperature but he knocked down the glass and onto Ross’ head as he moved his arm onto the couch.

Ross grumbled under his breath, upset that it didn’t work like he planned. He then got another idea as he sneaked over to the fridge to grab a can of whipped cream from the fridge. After squirting a bit into his own mouth, Ross tip-toed over to Arin and began to squirt some on his hand before tickling his nose.

Arin did move his hand to his face but he moaned in enjoyment as he subconsciously licked the treat from his face.

Ross balled a fist “Of course he’d dream of food…” He had to think of a better plan to mess with Arin before he woke up.

He then got another idea which was bound to work. Looking through a drawer, Ross found a marker as all sorts of ideas went through his head. As carefully as he could, Ross began to draw on Arin’s face. He only made one line before Arin’s eyebrows twitched. “Shoot!” Ross whispered before tossing the marker aside, wondering if this would wake Arin up.

“Can’t win...we…” Arin sniffled in his sleep.

“Arin?” Ross asked as he looked at his sleeping friend in concern.

“No...don’t…” Arin whimpered, tears leaving his eyes.

“Arin. You’re having a bad dream.” Ross called to him.

“No...no...Barry! Look out!” Arin screamed in his sleep.

“Arin! Wake up!” Ross yelled.

Arin then sat up with a gasp as he began to tremble all over.

“Arin it’s okay. You’re home safe and sound.” Ross reasoned.

“I...R-Ross?” Arin whispered.

“I’m here for you man.” Ross replied.

Arin then released a shaky sigh as he held his head in his hands, letting out a soft cries. 

“You must’ve had some pretty bad dream, huh.” Ross guessed.

“It was the war…” Arin muttered.

“Oh man.” Ross frowned before holding his arms out to Arin.

Arin gladly accepted the hug as Ross patted his back. 

“I rarely dream of it...but when I do...it’s terrifying…” Arin sighed. 

“I don’t blame you for being scared.” Ross added.

Arin then let go as he noticed a mark on his face.

“Damn it Ross! Did you try to draw on me?!” Arin shouted. 

“I was bored. I didn’t even get that far.” Ross admitted.

“Next time I’ll mess with you when you sleep.” Arin threatened.

“You already messed with my pranks! You knocked water on me and ate the whipped cream that was supposed to splatter on your face.” Ross retorted. 

“What? You tried to make me...damn it Ross! I’m getting you back for this.” Arin stated. 

“Well you looked like you enjoyed the whipped cream. You ate it all.” Ross noted.

“Man that’s the one good thing you did, I thought I was eating a pizza.” Arin laughed. 

“That’d be a weird pizza.” Ross snickered.

“Whatever, I’m going to bed.” Arin yawned as he stood up.

“Alright. Sleep well buddy.” Ross called. 

When the next morning came, Ross awoke with a giant yawn as Arin grinned. 

“Morning pal.” He greeted. “Hey Arin. You look chipper.” Ross noted.

“Well, I got no reason to be unhappy.” Arin shrugged.

Arin then picked up a plate that had a very tasty looking peanut butter sandwich on it.

“That looks good.” Ross noticed.

“Yeah….I made it for Dan but he went off on a mission. So I don’t know who to give it to.” Arin sighed.

“I’ll take it man.” Ross offered.

“Alright, go to town.” Arin smiled, handing the plate to Ross. Ross took a large bite, enjoying the sandwich.

“Oh….by the way...we’re out of milk.” Arin grinned.

“Whut?!” Ross muffled, unable to open his mouth properly.

“What’s that Ross?” Arin teased.

Ross began to shout, hopping up and down in irritation as Arin laughed himself silly. The warp pad then lit up as Dan returned to see the scene.

“Um….ok?” Dan mumbled. “Hi Dan.” Arin giggled. 

“Hi….um….are you two ok?” Dan asked, walking off of the pad.

“We’re both fine. Ross had some peanut butter and unfortunately, we’re out of milk.” He explained, giving Ross a teasing grin.

“What?” Dan frowned. 

Danny walked over to Ross as he pulled a cold bottle of milk out of his gem. 

“Here buddy.” Dan smiled.

Ross took the bottle gratefully, swallowing a few large gulp fulls before speaking. “Thanks Dan.” Ross smiled.

“No problem pal.” Dan grinned, patting his back as he left the room.

Arin frowned “You’re just lucky Dan showed up.”

“You realize this means war, right?” Ross told him.

“Oh? I’m soooo scared.” Arin mocked. Ross grumbled before stalking off, plans coursing through his brain to wipe that smug look off Arin’s face.

It wasn’t until that afternoon, when Arin headed into the kitchen to find some cookies on a tray.

“Hey Ross...who made cookies?” Arin asked. 

“I dunno. I found ‘em here.” Ross shrugged.

“Have you tried one?” Arin wondered.

“Yep. They’re pretty good.” Ross nodded.

Arin nodded as he picked up a cookie and bit into it. The Grump instantly covered his mouth as he spat it back out and began to cough.

“Blergh! What is this?!” Arin spat out.

“Gotcha! They’re filled with mayo!” Ross laughed.

“You fucking prick, I’m getting you back for this!” Arin shouted.

“Yeah. Like you’re gonna come up with something better than this.” Ross scoffed.

“Watch me…” Arin grumbled.

Brian then walked into the room as he headed over to the cookies. “Uh Brian? I wouldn’t eat those!” Ross warned.

“Why?” Brian replied. “Oh no Brian, go right ahead.” Arin smiled.

“They’re not good!” Ross explained. 

Brian rolled his eyes and he picked up one and lowered his mask to take a bit. Arin waited for a bad reaction but none came.

“I like it.” Brian said. “Seriously?” Ross blathered and Arin’s jaw hit the ground. 

“Yeah, nice job Ross.” Brian replied.

Ross grinned at the compliment, giddy at how shocked Arin was. Brian then finished the cookie before moving his mask back up.

“Arin, stop looking like a dead fish.” Brian sighed before leaving the room. 

Arin clamped his mouth shut, embarrassed that his plot didn’t work. The Grump bit his lip, knowing what to do next. 

(...)

It wasn’t til the next morning that the Grumps were hanging out in the open area. Ross had slept in and the group was starting to worry a bit.

“Hmm...Ross sure is sleeping in.” Arin remarked. “Was he up late?” Dan wondered.

“Maybe, I think he was working on an animation.” Holly said, feeding one of her baby birbs.

“I’m sure he’s just fine.” Arin sighed.

Speak of the devil, Ross stepped into the room, still a little sleepy. “Morning guys...” Ross yawned as they all looked at him with shocked expressions. 

Barry and Mark burst out giggling as Dan walked over to Ross.

“Ross….I know you’re trying to be cool sometimes...but you look like a moron.” Dan sighed. 

“What’re you talking about?” Ross asked.

Dan then picked up a mirror as he showed Ross his own reflection. Ross then screamed to see that his hair had been dyed a light green as Mark laughed with Barry. 

“What the hell happened?!” Ross yelled before giving Arin a strong glare.

“I told you I’d get you back after those crappy cookies.” Arin grinned.

“Wait...are you two in the middle of another prank war?” Suzy frowned. 

“Sort of.” Arin sighed.

“No! You guys can’t do this again! You burned off Barry’s eyebrows last time this happened!” Suzy scolded.

“It took forever to grow them back!” Barry added, frowning at the memory. 

“Have they done this before?” Dan guessed.

“Yes and they always get out of hand.” Suzy replied.

“Then stop it, I don’t wanna have another fire in the house.” Barry ordered.

“Hey I got my revenge so I’m good.” Arin grinned.

Ross just grumbled, stalking off to wash the dye out of his hair. After a few hours, Ross began to set up his ultimate prank in the hopes that Arin would surrender. 

“This is gonna get him for sure.” Ross grinned, setting the bucket on top of the door.

Ross then hid himself a bit so he could see the prank unfold. He had put a large bucket filled with cold water over the top of the door, now when it opened it’d splash Arin. Ross could hardly contain his excitement as he giggled. He could hear footsteps as they got closer, Ross’ excitement growing with each step. Ross then looked to hear the warp pad as Arin returned. 

“Um….what are you doing?” Arin frowned.

“Huh?!” Ross gasped, seeing a confused Arin behind him.

“What’re you doing over there?!” He gaped, looking between Arin and the door.

“I had a mission...wait...what’s in the bucket?” Arin asked.

“Cold water...” Ross admitted.

The two then heard the footsteps draw very close as they gasped. 

“Oh fuck.” Arin said. 

“We’ve gotta stop it!” Ross declared as he began to run for the door. Before he could reach it, the door opened as the cold bucket of water splashed all over Dan.

The singer cried out as frost began to form all over his skin.

“Oh shit!” Ross cursed as he removed the bucket from Dan’s head.

Danny was wheezing and shivering as frost kept coating his skin.

“I am so sorry! This wasn’t meant for you!” Ross apologized. 

Danny didn’t reply as ice began to form onto the floor, making Arin jump.

“Crap! We’ve gotta make him warmer!” Arin declared.

Before Arin and Ross could do anything Brian came into the room as he observed the scene.

“What the hell happened?!” He shouted.

“Some water in a bucket meant for me fell on Dan’s head.” Arin explained. 

“It was pretty cold...like...super cold.” Ross frowned as ice began to spread onto the floor. 

“Idiots...” Brian muttered as he went over to Dan.

Danny kept shaking all over as ice began to coat his hair. 

“Come on, let’s get you warmed up and dry.” Brian declared.

Danny shook his head as tears rolled his face but they froze over.

“I think you scared him….” Brian grumbled.

“I’m sorry...we took this too far and now you got hurt...” Ross frowned.

“I shouldn’t have pushed it.” Arin added.

Brian then led Dan to a couch as Ross grabbed a very fluffy towel.

“We don’t wanna do this anymore if it means someone is gonna get hurt.” Ross muttered, handing the towel to Dan. 

Dan didn’t move as Brian took the item and began to slowly dry Dan off.

“We’re so sorry. If there’s anything we can do to make it up to you, we’ll do it no questions asked.” Arin added.

“Get him some dry clothes.” Brian ordered.

“You got it.” Ross nodded, running to get some clothes from Dan’s room.

Brian kept drying Dan off as the singer trembled all over as his wheezing calmed down. 

“Are you okay?” Arin asked as Ross returned with some clothes.

“I...I…” Dan whispered, still a bit out of it. 

“Here’s some clothes. I got the warmest he had.” Ross added.

“Good.” Brian nodded as Dan blinked in confusion. 

“What happened?” Dan asked. 

“Dumb and Dumber here had their prank war get out of control.” Brian explained, helping Dan out of his soaked clothes. 

“Cold…” Dan shivered. 

“We’ve got you man.” Arin sighed, drying Dan off completely before putting him in his warmer clothes. 

“Tired…” Dan whispered.

“We should get you to bed.” Brian declared.

“S-So cold…” Dan shivered, frost coating his neck.

“I-I’m really sorry.” Ross muttered, wrapping his arms around Dan.

“Yeah. We were so stupid.” Arin added, doing the same.

Dan blinked slowly as the frost began to fade while Dan rested his head on Arin’s. 

“We’ll never do anything like this ever again.” Ross promised.

The two waited for a reply but only heard soft breathing from Dan.

“Did he fall asleep?” Arin wondered. 

Ross looked at the singer, seeing that he had indeed fell asleep. 

“That took a lot out of him.” Brian noted.

“Yeah...he had a freak out.” Arin frowned. 

“I shouldn’t have done that. Someone could’ve been hurt...and Dan was.” Ross mumbled.

“Well you scared him, of course something like this would happen.” Brian replied.

“We’re so sorry.” Arin apologized.

“He seems to be ok for now.” Brian noted as Arin felt Dan breathing on his head.

“No fever. Thank goodness.” Arin sighed.

“He’s kinda cute…” Ross blushed. 

“Almost like a kid.” Arin noted.

“I don’t get it.” Brian said.

“When someone is asleep, they look peaceful.” Arin explained. 

“How is that cute?” Brian retorted.

“Look at his face.” Arin suggested, adjusting himself so Brian could look at Dan. 

Brian raised an eyebrow, seeing Dan sleeping soundly with a soft blush on his face.

“Interesting.” Brian muttered.

“What? You don’t think he’s cute?” Ross teased. 

“I didn’t say that.” Brian mumbled. “Oh?” Arin giggled.

“I suppose...he can be called cute.” Brian admitted.

“Awww, you do have a soft point.” Ross chuckled.

“Don’t push it.” Brian warned. “What now?” Ross asked, gesturing to the sleeping singer.

“We should lay him down.” Brian suggested.

“But he looks so peaceful.” Arin smiled. 

“Exactly. He’ll sleep better on the couch.” Brian explained.

Arin and Ross seemed to agree as they carefully moved Dan into a more comfortable position. Brian then moved a blanket onto his form as he saw Dan was still resting soundly. 

“I’ll watch over him.” Brian offered. “You sure?” Arin frowned. 

“Yes.” Brian nodded. “We don’t mind staying too.” Ross chimed in. 

“Your choice.” Brian shrugged.

With that, the three gems began to play games together for the next two hours. Dan eventually woke up, confused about what had happened earlier.

“Guys?” Dan whispered tiredly. “How’re you feeling?” Arin asked.

“Kinda warm...what happened?” Dan replied. 

“A prank I was gonna pull on Arin backfired and got you instead. I’m really sorry.” Ross apologized. 

“It’s ok…” Dan said before sneezing. 

“Are you sick?” Brian asked.

“I don’t feel so hot.” Dan admitted.

“I’ll get you some medicine and soup.” Brian declared.

Ross then touched the singer’s forehead as he frowned. 

“Man you have a fever.” He frowned. “How bad is it?” Arin asked. 

“Not bad but we need to take care of it now.” Ross explained.

“You guys are too nice.” Dan mumbled sleepily.

“It’s only because we care.” Arin replied as Brian returned with some medicine.

The singer then took the meds before laying back down. “Arinnnn.” Dan muttered. 

“Yes?” Arin replied. “Why are you so nice?” Dan yawned.

“You’re my friend.” Arin explained. “We no best friends?” Dan frowned.

“Of course we are.” Arin corrected. “Brian, you best friend?” Dan guessed.

“Of course.” Brian nodded. “Ross?” Dan whispered.

“You know it man.” Ross replied.

Dan then laid onto his side “Can we watch TV?” “You got it buddy.” Ross smiled. 

And so the group began to watch TV together and after everything that happened and the energy expended between Ross and Arin to outdo each other in pranks, they all deserved a good rest. 

(End)


	33. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

As the gems hung around the kitchen for breakfast, they instantly were fixed on the sight before them. Mark had fallen asleep on the couch and was now hovering a little bit into the air. 

“This is weird…” Arin commented. 

“How is he doing that?” Kevin wondered, waving his hand under Mark’s body. 

“Maybe he’s just magic.” Barry yawned. 

“It’s just...odd…” Dan mumbled.

“Whatever it is, I like it.” Ross smiled. 

“You think he notices that he’s hovering?” Suzy pondered.

“No idea. He’d have to though, right?” Arin asked. 

“I guess so.” Dan shrugged.

“I think this happens in his room too.” Ross chimed in. “I’ve seen it.” Arin added. “It’s interesting. He mentioned that it’s connected to how he’s feeling.”

“So what, is he happy right now?” Danny guessed.

“Looks like it.” Barry shrugged.

“But he’s just got this relaxed look on his face.” Kevin noted. 

“Maybe he’s content?” Dan suggested. 

“I thought that was the same thing?” Arin piped in.

“Who knows, it could be.” Suzy sighed.

“Either way, he doesn’t seem to talk about it.” Dan frowned.

“He might not be aware of it.” Barry pointed out.

“But he’s gotta be aware to do it...right?” Dan guessed.

“Maybe it’s just second nature to him.” Suzy chimed in.

“It’s always possible.” Ross agreed. 

“Kevin, you are still entranced by this?” Dan laughed. 

“I can’t help it. It’s so cool.” Kevin muttered, looking around Mark’s floating body.

“That’s what you said about Dan’s healing voice and Holly’s wings.” Arin giggled. 

“It’s all really cool to me.” Kevin shrugged.

“You’d think that Kevin standing around him would bother him…” Arin mumbled. 

“He must be one heavy sleeper.” Ross noted, pointing out Mark still being asleep. 

“Kevin, how long are you gonna bug him?” Suzy asked.

“I’m not doing anything.” Kevin pouted.

“What if he wakes up and like falls down?” Dan wondered.

“I’ll move out of the way.” He replied.

“You’re just entranced by this.” Barry sighed, admiring Kevin’s young nature. 

“Wouldn’t you be to?” Kevin retorted, a smirk on his face. 

“Maybe.” Barry shrugged.

“You think he can do anything else when he’s feeling other emotions?” Dan wondered.

“It’s possible.” Barry replied. “We should find out.” Ross grinned. 

“It could be fun.” Arin giggled. “Come on guys, be nice.” Suzy scolded. 

“Yeah, what if he does something dangerous?” Barry retorted. 

“This is Mark we’re talking about. He wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Ross reminded them.

“You never know.” Barry frowned. “Just be careful.” Dan warned.

“We’ll be fine.” Arin promised.

“What emotion are you going for?” Kevin asked. 

“Any of them.” Ross replied, poking Mark’s face. 

“This is gonna backfire somehow.” Kevin mumbled, moving away from the two.

“Would you relax?” Arin retorted, poking Mark’s sides to make him stir. 

Mark then mumbled under his breath as he floated back down onto the couch.

“Well that did something.” Dan giggled. “Let’s keep at it.” Ross grinned, poking his nose and cheek. 

Mark tried to swat their hands away, most likely thinking he was dreaming.

“Aw, come on guys.” Suzy sighed.

“What? We’re not hurting him.” Ross pouted.

“No but you’re annoying him.” Barry pointed out. 

“He seems to be a real heavy sleeper though.” Dan muttered. 

“Man this dude won’t wake up for anything.” Arin noticed before he got a devious idea. 

As quietly as he could, he moved himself in front of Mark’s feet and began to poke at them. 

Gasping awake, Mark backed up as he ruffled his hair “Fuck...Arin! Don’t do that…”

“Sorry dude.” Arin grinned sheepishly.

“It’s pretty rude to mess with someone when they’re trying to sleep.” Mark scolded. 

“Hey, it was their idea.” Dan laughed. 

“Oh really mature guys.” Mark snarked. 

“Do you always float when you sleep?” Kevin asked. 

“Hm? Normally...yeah. It happens when I’m content or happy.” Mark replied.

“It’s really cool.” Kevin grinned, causing Mark to blush a bit. 

“I-It’s not that cool.” Mark stuttered, floating a bit higher than usual.

“Oh, that’s new.” Dan noted. “Ah! Oh...sorry…” Mark mumbled, floating back down onto the couch. 

“It’s cool.” Arin replied. “Not really.” Mark muttered.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked.

“It’s not that great...that’s all…” Mark blushed, floating a touch in the air. 

“But you get to fly. That’s pretty neat.” Kevin added.

“Not if you don’t want to.” Mark replied. “It’s not easy keeping control. If I’m calm, then it’s fine but if I lose control, there’s no telling what could happen. Look at the window over there.”

The others glanced behind them and saw that the window was badly cracked.

“I got mad at a game and that happened.” Mark sighed, floating back down onto the couch.

“Yikes dude.” Ross breathed.

“Point is, it’s not all fun and games.” Mark finished. 

“We’ll remember to respect that from now on. Right guys?” Barry looked pointedly at Ross and Arin, who nodded sheepishly.

“That still won’t stop them.” Dan mumbled.

“Maybe not. But I don’t get mad too often so they won’t need to worry too much.” Mark replied.

Arin and Ross then looked at each other, recalling how when Mark blushed he began to float. 

“Why’d you float so high when you were blushing earlier?” Ross asked. 

“Hm? Oh...n-no reason.” Mark laughed nervously, floating a bit.

“Really...looks like you do have a reason buddy boy.” Arin grinned.

“N-No...I...I don’t…” Mark blushed, floating a touch above the couch.

“You sure?” Ross prompted.

“Y-Yes! There’s absolutely no reason I’m-- ouch!” Mark bonked his head on the ceiling. 

“Guys, he could get hurt up there.” Suzy frowned, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Whoops. Sorry man.” Ross apologized.

“I-It’s fine.” Mark muttered, rubbing his head as he began to float back down.

“So when you’re flustered or embarrassed, that happens?” Dan guessed. 

“Kinda…” Mark muttered, floating up a bit again.

“I think we get the jist of it. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Barry reasoned with him, causing the man to float back down.

“I suppose…” Mark sighed.

“As immature as their methods were in getting it out of you, I’m glad we could learn more about you. You are a member of our team after all.” Barry smiled. 

“Well, maybe it’s not all bad.” Mark admitted, smiling back. 

“Still, it’s pretty neat.” Dan shrugged. “N-Not really…” Mark muttered before standing back up.

“I’m gonna try to finish that nap up in my room. That alright with you guys?” He asked.

“Go ahead man.” Danny smiled.

“Yeah, we’ll wake you when lunch is ready.” Suzy said. 

“Thanks. I appreciate that.” Mark nodded before heading into the temple. 

“You two happy now?” Dan smirked.

“Hey we learned more about the guy so I think this was a successful endeavor.” Arin reasoned. 

“You’re still gonna bother him, aren’t you?” Dan guessed.

“What do you think?” Ross grinned. “I’ll take that as a big fat yes.” Danny frowned.

“It’s just pure curiosity, right?” Kevin reasoned. “You could call it that.” Arin shrugged. 

“Fine. But don’t make him angry. I don’t think we can afford new windows.” Barry sighed.

“Have fun.” Dan mumbled.

Arin and Ross went off into the temple with mischief on their minds and curiosity in their hearts. The two made it downstairs to Mark’s room, recalling that it was brightly colored in here. Mark was hovering above his bed, sleeping, while some objects on the floor floated as well.

“Wow...” Ross breathed. “Never ceases to amaze me.” Arin sighed. 

The two of them tip-toed as quietly as they could into the room. Mark was fast asleep, calm as expected with his hand resting on his stomach.

“So what do we do?” Ross asked.

“Well, we’ve messed with his dreams before...that didn’t seem to affect his floating.” Arin reminded him.

“Good point. How about we mess with him physically instead?” Ross suggested.

“As long you don’t get dirty.” Arin teased.

“Oh shush!” Ross snapped. “Go ahead, oh mighty leader.” Arin joked. 

Ross gulped before moving closer to Mark, turning him so he was on his stomach.

“Very nice Ross.” Arin sighed, a little bored.

“Well, you try something mister smart guy.” Ross offered, pouting a little.

“But this is your train Ross, you go right ahead.” Arin grinned. 

“Oh no. You think you can do better? Be my guest.” Ross retorted.

Arin sighed as he carefully moved Mark onto his back again “There, I did something.”

“Wow. Really pushing the envelop there.” Ross snarked.

“What? I did something so it counts.” Arin giggled.

“You undid what I did smart aleck.” Ross groaned. 

“But now it’s your turn, so there.” Arin grinned. 

“Ugh. Fine.” Ross conceded before moving a few of the floating items onto Mark’s body. 

The objects merely floated above his body as Arin cupped his mouth to avoid laughing out loud. 

“Nice one.” Arin teased. “Thanks.” Ross grinned.

“Your turn.” Arin thought for a moment before he poked Mark’s nose, making his eyebrows twitch.

“There.” Arin said, sticking his tongue out. “Hmm. Not bad.” Ross agreed before moving Mark’s arms.

One onto his head and the other on his stomach. “Ok, that’s just odd.” Arin frowned. 

“What? It’s something.” Ross pouted. Arin then used his turn to ruffle Mark’s hair and was shocked he was still asleep. 

“Man he’s out like a light.” Ross commented, placing one shoe on Mark’s foot. 

“Man, I’m bored. Mark is just not even reacting.” Arin grumbled, poking Mark’s leg. 

“Maybe we should leave him alone.” Ross suggested. “But then I’ll be more bored.” Arin whined.

“We messed with the guy enough. I’m sure we can find something else to do.” Ross reminded him.

“Aww...fine…” Arin grumbled, crossing his arms. With that, the two began to leave the room.

However, they stopped as the the floating items fell onto the floor which surprised them. “What just happened?” Ross asked. 

The two turned back to see Mark mumbling in his sleep as his eyebrows twitched. “Is he okay?” Arin wondered. 

“He could be having a bad dream.” Ross suggested. “Let’s check.” Arin nodded.

The two gems moved back over to Mark, noticing that he had tears on his face and he was still mumbling.

“Oh crap. He really is having a bad dream.” Ross frowned.

“Should we wake him?” “I don’t know…” Arin shrugged.

“I don’t wanna see him hurting like this.” Ross muttered before gently shaking Mark.

Sadly this did nothing as Mark began whimper in his sleep. “Maybe we can try making him dream of nice stuff?” Arin offered.

“It’s worth a try.” Ross agreed. “Go for it.” Arin urged

. With that, Ross began to place different ideas into Mark’s mind. It took some effort but it seemed to calm Mark down. 

“I think he’s ok now.” Arin whispered as the items on the floor began to float a touch.

“That’s good.” Ross nodded. “Come on, he needs some rest.” Arin urged.

“Right.” Ross mumbled. 

The two left the room, hoping that Mark would be able to sleep better for now. They returned into the open area as Dan glanced up “How’d it go?”

“Eh...we didn’t really find out much.” Ross admitted. “Why?” Suzy replied.

“Well, he didn’t really respond to us. He was out cold.” Arin explained.

“Well I hope you had fun.” Barry teased. 

“We did at first but we got a little bored.” Ross replied. 

“And then what happened?” Suzy asked, crossing her arms. 

“We think he was starting to have a bad dream.” Arin frowned.

“Is he alright?” Dan questioned, concern forming. 

“We think so. I helped him have better dreams and he seemed to calm down.” Ross answered.

“Well at least you did some good.” Barry sighed. “I hope he gets a decent nap in.” Danny mumbled.

“Well he was pretty out cold.” Ross noted. “We’ll have to check on him when he wakes up.” Suzy replied. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Arin nodded.

After that, a good hour went by before the temple doors opened. Mark was rubbing his tired eyes as he ruffled his hair to see most of the gems still awake.

“Hey guys.” Mark yawned. “Hey pal.” Dan greeted. 

Mark headed into the kitchen to grab something to drink, yawning every now and then. “How’d you sleep?” Barry asked. 

“Hm? Uh...I think I slept ok.” Mark mumbled, sounding a little tired. 

“Yeah?” Arin replied. “Yeah, I don’t remember much.” Mark yawned again. 

The gem then gulped down some water before he set the bottle down and moved over to the couch. 

“Well, as long as you got the rest you needed, that’s what matters.” Suzy nodded. “Mm…” Mark mumbled, clearly sleepy as he sat onto the couch.

The gems noticed his tiredness as Mark yawned once more. “Do you need more sleep?” Kevin asked. 

“Huh? No...I’m fine.” Mark muttered, rubbing his eyes. “If you’re sure.” Barry replied.

The gems began to discuss other topics but they soon noticed Mark was beginning to nod off. “Mark? You alright buddy?” Kevin asked. 

“W-What?” Mark gasped. “You’re nodding off there.” Suzy commented. 

“Oh...um….sorry.” Mark whispered. “It’s alright.” Barry replied.

Mark rubbed his eyes again, yawning louder “I don’t think overworking myself is the best thing for me.”

“Yeah. I’ve done it before and it’s not fun.” Dan added.

“I think I’m just exhausted it all.” Mark muttered. “It happens to all of us.” Arin shrugged.

“Um...do you guys mind...if I get some more rest?” Mark blushed. “Go for it man.” Ross nodded.

Mark then laid down onto the couch and shut his eyes as he began to hover again. Within seconds, Mark was fast asleep as Dan giggled.

“Out like that…” The singer commented. “Let’s just let the poor guy sleep.” Suzy said.

The others agreed and went on with their business, leaving Mark to peacefully hover as he drifted off to sleep.

(End…)


	34. Overheated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Lazing around the living room, most of the gems were sprawled out on the floor as Arin whined.

“Barryyyyyyyyyyyy, did you fix the AC yet?” Arin complained. 

“I’m working on it. It’s not always easy to work with these earth contraptions.” Barry replied back.

“The instructions say to put that wire there.” Mark said, holding the instruction book.

“If you say so.” Barry shrugged, doing as Mark told him. 

“It’s hot…” Kevin whimpered.

“What gave it away?” Ross grumbled.

“We need to get more ice cream.” Dan added, his long hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

“What on earth could have caused this thing to go on the fritz?” Barry wondered. 

“This would never have happened back home.” Arin sighed.

“Who cares.” Ross mumbled.

Brian didn’t seem to be complaining as he was nodding off on the couch. 

“Arinnnn, it’s hot.” Suzy whined, poking his head.

“Don’t worry babe. Barry and Mark are gonna fix the AC.” Arin replied, poking her back.

As Brian began to nod off, Dan noticed he looked a bit off for some reason. 

“Brian? You okay dude?” Dan asked.

“Huh?” Brian blinked.

“ You’re looking a bit hot there.” Dan noted. 

“I-I’m alright…” Brian mumbled, vision blurring a bit.

“No you’re looking really red.” Dan retorted, going to get a glass of water.

As Dan began to leave, Brian felt his world fade as he passed out and heard voices calling for him. He felt distant from where he was, drifting off into a deep sleep. He felt nothing for a while but it was almost like he was floating.

“What’s happening?” He thought as he drifted along.

It was almost like he was underwater but it seemed darker and more relaxing for some reason.

“This place..feels good.” Brian muttered. 

He could spot creatures swimming around but any that came near him just tickled his face which was confusing.

“What are these things?” He wondered, curious about them as they swam by.

Brian watched them as they swam around, it reminded him of dancing in a way. He began to swim around as well, moving in rhythm with the animals. He didn’t move as fast but he just kinda did whatever as the animals swam around him again. He was actually enjoying the time spent with them, not feeling any pressure on him. He wasn’t laughing or smiling but he was enjoying the experience.

Part of him was having trouble recalling anything besides this, it was almost like any other past experiences didn’t matter. He felt at peace, calm around everything and the creatures. Soon the creatures swam off to do whatever as Brian looked around the empty ocean. He couldn’t help wondering where exactly this was since he had never been in a place like this before.

However, he soon noticed bits of light coming as with a voice “Brian? Come on...wake up.”

Opening his eyes weakly, Brian’s vision blurred as he could barely make out the person looking right at him.

“W-Who…?” He muttered.

“Hey, it’s ok Brian. It’s Danny, you’re safe.” Dan smiled, gently clutching his hand.

“What happened?” Brian asked.

“You got overheated buddy, but the AC is working now.” Dan explained, putting a fresh ice pack on Brian’s head.

“Oh...that’d explain some things...” Brian nodded.

“I had to remove your mask, sorry.” Dan said. 

“It’s alright. It was necessary.” Brian replied.

“How you feeling?” Dan asked. “Better now.” Brian recalled.

“You still look a bit red in the face, you should cool down in a while.” Danny told him. 

“I’ll do that.” Brian promised. “Just get some rest, ok?” Dan smiled softly.

Brian nodded in reply, laying back down. The ninja blinked a few times, seeing Dan wipe the sweat from his face before he once again, drifted off.

This time, he felt himself in a grassy field with flowers everywhere. “Well this is interesting.”

Brian noted as he sat up. He could see that the flowers went up to his chest so it was pretty strange to witness. 

“How intriguing.” Brian commented, sniffing the flowers’ sweet scent. 

They smelled like syrup for some reason which made him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“I have never seen any flowers like this.” Brian recalled.

The ninja then stood up slowly, seeing the landscape was covered in nothing but flowers. He wasn’t much of a flower person but even he had to admit, this place was beautiful. The ninja began to move around but it was almost like he was lost in a sea of tall plants.

“How am I supposed to move in this jungle?” He questioned, slightly annoyed.

Brian kept attempting to move but suddenly he slipped back into the massive field of flowers that were much taller than him now.

“This is just getting silly.” He snarked.

He blinked a few times and noticed that the flowers were now blocking his view of the sky. “This really is a jungle now...” He muttered.

Brian began to wonder what to do next but clearly he was just stuck in this jungle of flowers. He figured it was probably better to keep moving forward since staying put would get him nowhere. He got up and began to slowly move through the jungle of plants in the hopes of getting somewhere. He seemed to be moving forward which was a plus but it felt like this place went on for miles.

As he kept moving, he felt more confused and puzzled by it all. “Brian? Brian?” A voice called.

The ninja awoke again, still feeling confused and warm all over. “Huh?” Brian muttered. 

“Hey, you’re ok...right?” Dan guessed, smiling gently at him.

“I think so...” Brian nodded. 

“You were talking in your sleep.” Dan said. 

“I was?” Brian questioned.

That was unusual for him. “Yeah, it was a bunch of nonsense though. Ross here thought it was funny.” Dan sighed, glaring at a giggly Ross.

“Can I help how I talk in my sleep?” Brian snarked tiredly to Ross. 

“Relax Brian.” Dan urged. 

“Sorry.” Brian mumbled.

Dan then used the wet rag to wipe away any sweat on Brian’s face “Arin suggested a cold bath could help.”

“I think it might.” Brian agreed, exhausted from that last dream. 

“Come on, I’ll help you up.” Dan said as he slowly got Brian onto his feet. 

Once he had gotten him steady, Dan managed to walk him to the bathroom.

“Alright...um...I kinda don’t wanna…well...just…” Dan blushed, still concerned for his partner.

“I can get myself in the tub.” Brian replied.

“Y-You sure? Um….y-you might fall and…” Dan blushed harder.

“You can stay but you don’t have to look.” Brian suggested.

Dan nodded as the two headed into the bathroom. Dan turned around as Brian took of his sweaty clothes and ran the cold bath.

“Um...try not to fall asleep in there...Arin said it’s bad for you…” Dan mumbled, keeping his eyes away. 

“If I seem to drift off, pull me out.” Brian replied.

Once he was fully undressed and Dan was faced away, Brian lowered himself carefully into the tub. Brian sighed in relief, instantly feeling cooled down by the bath. 

“So….um….you ok?” Dan asked awkwardly.

“Yes...this feels so good...” Brian breathed.

“You’re not tired right?” Danny sighed. 

“Not like I was.” Brian admitted.

“I-I worry about you...ya know…” Dan mumbled.

“I know. I don’t mean to worry you.” Brian replied.

“Y-You...when you passed out...you didn’t respond for a long time...and…” Dan sniffled. 

“I know. I should have said something. I’m sorry.” Brian apologized.

“I-It’s ok….” Dan mumbled, wiping away his stray tears.

“I’ll let you know more when I am in need of help.” Brian promised.

“Thanks.” Dan replied.

Brian cooled down over time, feeling much better than before. However, he forgot about everything around him as he began to drift off again.

“Where am I going this time?” He wondered.

As Brian slipped off into a sleep, he heard Dan cry out for him but he was unable to reach him. 

“I’ve gotta get back to him!” Brian declared. 

Brian was surrounded by water again but this time he was sinking in it. “Someone! Anyone! Get me out of here!” He yelled.

He could spot the explosion above the surface from their ship crash and no signs of Dan could be seen. “Danny!” He cried.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his as he was yanked out with a voice speaking “You could’ve drowned there…”

Gasping awake, he could see Dan crying as he trembled. “B-Brian?” Dan whimpered.

“Danny...I don’t know what happened...I’m sorry...” Brian gasped.

“Y-You f-f-fell asleep...a-a-and…” Dan sniffled.

“I guess I was more tired than I thought...” Brian muttered.

Brian could see tears still running down Dan’s face, it was clear he had scared him.

Not sure of what to do, he pulled the gem into a hug.

“B-Brian….” Dan mumbled, trying to calm down.

“Yes?” Brian replied. 

“D-Don't’ scare me...I don’t know how much I can take in a day.” Dan laughed slightly.

“I’ll try not to do that again.” Brian promised.

After a long hug, Dan looked away and blushed “I...I covered you with a towel…”

“I noticed that. Thanks.” Brian replied. 

“W-We need to get you in dry clothes…” Dan mumbled.

Brian nodded as he slowly got up and began to exit the bathroom with Dan. The two made it to Brian’s room as Dan waited outside while the ninja got dressed. It took some time before Brian came out of his room, dressed in cooler clothes than before.

“You ok? You need to rest or anything?” Dan asked.

“I think I’ve rested enough for now.” Brian decided.

“Um...ok….b-b-but please just take it easy today.” Danny requested.

“I will.” Brian promised.

“S-So...what are you gonna do now?” Danny asked.

“I’m not sure. Maybe watch some TV.” Brian shrugged. 

“C-Can I join you?” Dan wondered. “Sure.” Brian nodded.

With that, the two settled on the couch in the living room. They mostly watched a nature program, happily relaxing with the AC working again. 

“This is so much better.” Dan sighed in relief. “Yeah.” Brian agreed.

Mark and Barry had finished repairing the air conditioner and Arin had left to go get some more ice cream. The two ninjas on the couch were relaxing in peace and the cool breeze in the house was making them both sleepy. They felt so much better now that the heat was being blasted away.

During this, Dan slumped against Brian with a tired blink “You mind?”

“Go ahead.” Brian nodded. “I like this….just relaxing…” Dan sighed.

“Yeah...me too...” Brian added. 

After a good two minutes of silence, Brian looked over sleepily to see Dan had dozed off with his head on his shoulder. He was glad his friend was able to rest with more ease since he had a long day and was concerned about him.

Brian soon felt his eyelids grow heavy as he rested his head on Dan’s before he too fell asleep.

“Hey…look.” Mark whispered to Barry. 

Barry looked over as he smiled at the sight. “I’m glad they’re feeling better.” Barry noted.

“I’m surprised Brian is ok with just falling asleep like that.” Mark mumbled.

“I think after the day he had, he’d probably be okay with anything.” Barry replied.

Suddenly, Arin returned with the ice cream as Barry shushed him and pointed to the sleeping gems.

“I’ll put it in the freezer.” Arin whispered, walking towards the freezer in the kitchen. 

“Can’t we take one picture?” Mark pleaded quietly.

“Alright. but be quick.” Barry grinned, prompting him to get the camera.

Mark did as told as he took a picture and sneaked back over to the others to show it off. The others cooed at the sight, seeing the two serious members of the team in such a cute way. 

“This is going in the photo album.” Barry smiled.

“It’s so adorable.” Suzy smiled.

“I like it!” Kevin giggled. 

“You think Brian will notice later?” Ross mumbled. “Probably not.” Barry replied. 

“Hard to believe they used to be so distant from us…” Arin muttered. 

“Times changes people.” Holly noted.

“Even Brian is a bit softer.” Suzy smiled.

“Yeah, he used to get into fights a lot.” Arin recalled.

“He still does.” Mark joked. “But he’s gotten better.” Barry noted.

“Right.” Arin nodded. “Dan’s gotten more expressive.” Suzy said. 

"I’m glad to see that.” Arin replied. “I wonder how things will be later down the road…” Kevin whispered. 

“Only time will tell. But we’ll be able to handle it.” Barry guessed.

With that, everything was calm and collected while the two ninjas slept peacefully and happily.

(End…)


	35. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie

As Dan kept running down the dark hallway, he could hear deep laughing taunt him as he tried to escape. Blood had coated the walls and he just wanted to find his friends. Dan dashed around a corner, however it seemed the hall was never ending, and he was going in an infinite loop. Tears began to stream down his face before he tripped and fell onto the ground. A dark figure then appeared down the hall, having the same sinister laugh Dan had heard before.

Dan then gasped as he tried to get up to escape but his legs gave out on him. The figure grew closer and closer, his bright ominous eyes piercing through the dark.

“S-Stay away!” Dan begged as he backed away in fear.

It didn't stop, as the figure was a few feet from Dan, its mouth curving into a menacing toothy grin. 

“Stop!” Dan cried, grasping his hair in his hands.

The figure lunged for him, as the dream went black. Danny awoke with a loud scream of fear as his breathing sped up like crazy. He placed his hands over his face, shaking his head in an attempt to forget what he saw. 

Tears were running down his face as he felt this terrifying loneliness creep up on him. He needed someone. He mustered his voice to call out quietly in the dark "Brian?"

Sadly he was alone in his room and he’d have to get Brian if he wanted to speak with him. Dan quietly got up from his bed, and snuck out into the open area. It was the wee hours, at least 3 in the morning, and the moon was still out, illuminating the house with a light glow. Dan looked around, hoping to find Brian somewhere in there.

Brian wasn’t the biggest fan of sleep so sometimes he’d be up very late doing random stuff. Dan walked around the room, looking for his ninja partner. Finally, he found him curled up and sleeping on the floor near the TV. He appeared to be kinda worn out but he had passed out watching a cute cartoon for some reason.

Dan kept in a giggle as he lightly shook Brian "Hey, Brian?..."

Brian merely grumbled as Dan tried again. “Brian...come on…” Dan mumbled, shaking him again.

Nothing. Dan then had an idea as he grinned.

“Oh my god Brian, my gem is cracked!” Dan shouted dramatically as he tried not to laugh.

Brian immediately sat up, stammering "What? Where? What happened?"

Dan giggled a bit before frowning as he rubbed his arm. “Sorry...you weren’t waking up...so...yeah.” Dan blushed.

Brian sighed "Don't do that."

“Right…” Dan whispered as Brian noticed his dry tears. 

"What are those about?" He whispered back.

“Huh? Uh...nothing.” Dan lied, suddenly getting a bit scared about telling Brian.

The ninja crossed his arms, giving him a look. 

“Ok...but if I tell you...you can’t laugh at me.” Dan sighed sadly.

Brian shook his head "I won't." Dan then sat down next to his friend as he let out a shaky breath.

“So...I...I was in this dark never ending hallway...there was blood everywhere...I tried to run...but...I couldn’t do it...then...then…” Dan began before tears began to well up in his eyes.

Brian blinked "And then?" 

“S-Sensei was there…” Dan sniffled, nearly breaking down into sobs.

Brian's eyes grew wide, as he looked down briefly. "Are you sure?" He replied.

Dan merely nodded before he began to sob in his hands. Brian put a hand on Dan's shoulder "It’s over now, he isn't here to hurt us anymore..."

“I know...but it felt so real.” Dan sniffled.

Brian nodded "Just relax. He won't come. And I'll guarantee if I see him, I won't hold back." 

“Thank you Brian.” Dan mumbled as he wrapped Brian into a hug.

Brian stiffened a little, but then returned the hug. Dan kept crying for a while until finally he let go and began to calm down.

Brian sighed "Now what are you going to do?"

“I’m exhausted...but I’m scared of having that dream again.” Dan admitted.

Brian looked around, then up to the TV "Do you want to watch something?" 

“Yes please.” Dan nodded.

Brian then got up and made his way to the couch, crossing his arms as he sat down. Dan followed him, sitting down next to his best friend.

"The fuck is this? I wasn't watching this.." Brian replied, grabbing the remote and flipping the channel to wrestling fight.

Dan giggled a bit as the two began to watch the program. Brian then handed Dan the remote 

"This fight is bullshit, I mean, it looks completely staged."

“But Brian, humans would get hurt if they did this stuff in real life.” Dan pointed out.

"Then what's the point? If it’s not real, then there's no point in watching it." Brian retorted. 

“Here, look for something else.” Dan urged, handing over the remote.

Brian rolled his eyes as he pressed another button. The channel was a golf tournament.

“Boring.” Dan stated. Brian changed the channel, this time it was a fashion show. 

“God human fashion is so weird.” Dan sighed. 

Brian couldn't stop staring at one model dressed in a bikini. Dan then changed the channel as Brian glared at him.

“What?” Dan shrugged. 

Brian shook his head, letting Dan change the channel next. The channel was a horror film as a creature jumped at the screen. 

“Ah!” Dan cried, dropping the remote as he hid his face in Brian’s shoulder.

Brian rolled his eyes, but patted Dan gently in reassurance. 

“Change the channel, I hate horror films.” Dan whimpered.

Brian nodded, changing the channel to a teen movie. Apparently some popular girls were going to a school dance but the one jock boyfriend got together with the nerdy girl.

“Brian, all these kids have problems and it’s boring.” Dan mumbled, moving away from the ninja.

Brian couldn't agree more as he changed it to a show about some little boy and three older women fighting a monster. 

“This is ok I guess.” Dan said. 

Brian shrugged as he and Dan sat through the show. After some time, Dan curled up on the couch as Brian stayed in his spot. At one point, the show ended and Brian had to find something else to watch.

He flipped the channels till he found a nature documentary on a venomous snake. Brian expected Dan to react to the snake but no response came. So he kept it on, and learned some interested facts on paralyzing one's opponent. After a while, Brian was concerned at how silent Dan was. He turned to see Dan completely asleep on the couch, with his head on top of Brian's leg.

Brian blushed, unprepared. His friend was sleeping so peacefully and it was weird to see him with his guard down. Brian thought of moving him, but decided not to, seeing how at ease Dan was. The ninja sighed slowly as he hoped that now he’d sleep without any nightmares. 

(...)

As the gem ran away, he could feel his body aching in pain. This weird broken gem monster was chasing him and he was already hurt pretty bad. Crashing on this planet didn’t help matters either. He soon tripped and slammed into the rocky ground as he winced. Breathing heavily, the gem tried to get a clear view of where he was, but couldn't. His vision had gotten blurry after his crash, and it increasingly got harder for him to see. He tried to get up but was too weak to stand as he fell back down. The gem rolled over to lay on his back, staring up at the sky. 

He couldn't move, feeling all his energy draining out of him every second. He was done for, that was for certain. He shut his eyes, feeling very dizzy as he expected to die on the spot. Suddenly a noise entered his ears, though he couldn't get a clear look or even decipher what it was. His world began to fade but those noises kept coming into his ears for some reason. Was it shouting?

"Fuck! Guys, come check this out! A crashed ship!"

Was someone there? Did some human find him? "Whoa! That's massive. Wonder why it landed here?"

“Guys, there’s the broken gem!”

"Shit, okay, everyone get out your weapons!" Weapons? What kind of humans used weapons to fight some monster?

The noises grew as the monster roared extremely loud. “Aim for the eyes!”

"Aye aye, Arin!" "This isn't the time for puns, Ross!"

“Watch out Barry!” Well at least he could hear some names being called. 

So that was nice or something. The monster let out another roar, as a female voice yelled out "We almost got it!"

“Aim for the head Holly!” "Gotcha!"

Who were these people? Was there some strange human service who fought monsters? This made no sense at all. 

Finally the monster bellowed one more massive roar, and the noises suddenly stopped. 

“We did it!” "Woohoo! Alright, burgers on me!"

“Wait...there’s someone over there!” Had they noticed him? Why would they even want to bother?

The humans came closer and closer, he could hear their footsteps. He couldn’t move so he was at their mercy, hopefully they’d be a little kind.

"Holy fuck! A gem!" “He’s hurt pretty bad.”

"Well shit, let’s help him!" "Wait are you nuts? You can't just take in some strange gem we've never seen before! What if he's dangerous?" 

“He needs help, it’d be cruel to leave him here.”

"Holly's right, come on guys, help me here." "This is still a stupid idea!"

“Should we try to wake him?” "Umm...maybe?"

One of the humans came up to him, waving his hand in front of his glassy eyes "Hello? Are you not dead? How many fingers am I holding up?"

“Ross, that’s a stupid question.” Wait...he knew that voice. Whose was it? 

"Okay, sorry. Someone else try." A soft touch then shook his shoulder “Hey...are you ok, man?” 

Opening his eyes slowly, the gem’s vision blurred as he tried to make out the person in front of him.

Nothing came out but a hazy figure in the shape of a tall man. "Do you think he's still alive?"

“His gem isn’t cracked...so he’s not dead.”

The gem tried to look at the person again, knowing he had heard that voice before. He had to know! 

"Well fuck, he needs some help. Ross, Mark, help me lift him."

Right as the person said that, the gem could make out two figures. He knew them! It was Dan and Ninja Brian.

Before he could speak up, he blacked out as the world vanished.

"Okay, you got him? Let's take him back to the temple..." "I'm still saying this idea is stupid!"

Time was unknown after that, his mind was in a giant haze and everything hurt. Where would they take him? Why did he see Dan and Brian? 

Were they actually there or was his mind playing tricks on him? At one point, he felt something cool on his head as he began to stir.

"He's waking up..." "Alright guys, no being dicks, we ask calm and organized questions-" 

"Fuck I wonder if he knows anyone we know from homeworld."

The gem then opened his eyes slowly as he tried to focus his vision. He could see at least 8 or 9 people in the room, all staring at him with curiosity and concern.

“W-Where am I?” The gem coughed weakly. "And he speaks!" 

"No shit Sherlock." Another female voice, different from the last, said calmly. 

"You're on Earth...we're not gonna hurt you."

“I...crashed…” The gem whispered. 

"We saw your ship. Did you come from homeworld?"

“Left….behind…” The gem muttered. 

"Wait, left behind?" "The hell does that mean?"

"It means he was probably left behind by other gems who came here. Is that right?"

"Accident...they...they left...without me.” The gem coughed again.

" You poor thing!" "Shit, man.."

“Who...who?” The gem tried, voice weak.

"Umm...what?" "Arin, it’s obvious he doesn't understand human terms." 

“Who...who’s there?” He tried again. 

"Oh that's what he meant." The first female's voice spoke again 

"We're gems...do you know about us?" 

“No…” The gem whispered.

"Okay well that's good to know." "Ross, shush!"

"Do you have a name?" One of the voices asked.

“I….I...don’t know…” The gem muttered. 

"Damn." "Umm, are you able to see? I'm going to try and help you see if you can't, okay?" 

“Blurry…” The gem said.

"Good enough for me." Suddenly the sounds of someone singing filled the gem's ears. 

Where had he heard that voice before? It sounded like he should know it but nothing came to mind. Slowly the gem's foggy vision cleared up, and he was able to see again. He was in a big room with the gems looking at him. 

One messy haired gem was by his side as he finished singing. He blinked, as one gem came up to him. A gem with brown hair with a blonde streak.

"Hey there. Welcome to Earth. I'm Arin."

“Hi…” The gem replied weakly.

Arin bit his lip "So it looks like you might have a bit of amnesia. Don't panic, this is happened before, so we know what to do." 

“Ok…” The gem coughed. The messy haired gem smiled "You just rest, okay? You'll be up and walking in no time."

“You...who?” The gem wondered. "Who me? Oh, I'm Danny. Danny Sexbang. But Danny or just Dan works." The messy haired gem replied.

“Dan….” The gem repeated slowly. He knew that name somewhere...but he couldn’t figure out where.

"I'm Suzy, and this is Ross." Suzy motioned Ross over as she checked the gems bandages.

The gem then winced in pain as Suzy frowned. "I'm sorry, you'll be a little out of it. So you need to just rest and relax."

“Others?” The gem questioned. 

"Oh yeah, guys, come and introduce yourselves." Arin said.

Two gems, one young gem and the other a taller gem waved lightly at the gem. 

"That's Kevin, and that's Mark. He's kinda new." Arin explained.

“Hi…” The gem said again.

"I'm Holly, and this is Barry." A woman appeared with pink hair, and so did a man with short brown hair and a beard.

“That?” The gem asked, weakly pointing to the gem in black.

"Oh, that's Ninja Brian." Danny stated. "My partner."

“Brian…” The gem repeated, trying to process where he knew that name too.

Nothing came to mind again as the gem laid back a bit. “Tired…” The gem mumbled. 

"Alright, you rest. I'll make you something to eat when you wake up." Suzy explained, getting up.

Unable to fight the urge, the gem slowly passed out and allowed sleep to take him over. His dreams were distorted and made no sense as he slept. He could see two figures but they seemed pretty far away. Soon enough, he awoke to find he was still in the same room. However a smell filled the room as Suzy walked around in the kitchen.

The gem tried to sit up but only cried out in pain as he did so. Immediately, Arin went to check "Morning, sleepyhead."

The gem clutched his chest in pain as he tried to slow down his breathing. "Whoa whoa, okay, just breathe... Okay?" Arin instructed. 

The gem then laid back down as he tried to slow down his breathing again. "Yikes, you really got hit hard in your ship." Ross commented, walking by. 

“Smell? What is it?” The gem inquired. "It’s pizza. Suzy makes a really good pepperoni pizza, if you want any." Ross replied.

“Pizza?” The gem repeated in confusion.

"Oh, my fellow gem. Wait till you learn what stuff we got here on Earth, dude." Arin said "For now though, do you want water?"

“Water?” The gem repeated again. "Woooooow." Ross stated, making Arin hit his hand against his face.

The gem then noticed Arin’s gem as he weakly pointed to it. Arin looked down at it then back to the gem "What, my gem?"

“Pink…” The gem said. "Yeah. My favorite color, so it fits me to a T." Arin boasted.

"Ah come on man, you wouldn't have known it was your favorite before you even fucking existed!" Ross retorted.

The gem raised an eyebrow as he looked about the room. He then noticed a weird box. “What’s that?” The gem asked. 

"Oh, that's Dan's box. Yeah, he doesn't usually open that thing, right Ross?" "Yeah...." 

“No...bigger box.” The gem said, it was the TV.

"Oh, he meant the- okay. Umm...well this,' Arin began, getting up 'This is a television. Or a TV around here. You watch things on it, play games on it, stuff like that."

“How? Can I see?” The gem inquired. Arin nodded, smiling "Yeah, dude. Hold on."

Arin then grabbed the remote, showing it to the gem.

"Okay, this is a remote. Okay, it changes the images on the TV to what else there is on. You press a button, and it shows up." Arin then pressed the power button.

Instantly the TV flashed on. The gem gasped in shock as he looked at Arin in surprise.

“Magic…” The gem whispered. 

"Hmmmm...more like science, but basically yes." Arin joked.

The TV was set on a horror film as a creature jumped at the screen. “Ah!” The gem cried.

Arin let out a laugh, as he changed the channel "God, you and Dan freak out over the same damn movie. It kills me." 

“Dan…” The gem muttered, still unable to place where he knew that name.

"Yeah, he's coming out in a little bit. I think he and Brian had something going on." Arin pondered. 

“Where?” The gem wondered. "Eh, probably another broken gem. They usually take down the smaller ones together." Arin replied, changing the channels. 

“Others?” The gem asked. 

"Oh, they're around. Like Ross just went by, I think to go and build some shit. Holly's in her birdy room with Kevin and Mark, Suzy's in the kitchen, and I think Barry's off editing something." 

“Birds?” The gem repeated.

Arin grinned "Oh yeah! Well, I'll let Holly tell you more about them, but I think you'll like them. They're pretty cool animals that fly."

The gem then glanced over to Suzy in curiosity. “Hi.” He spoke up to her. 

Suzy raised her head "Oh! Hi! You’re awake!" “What now?” The gem asked Arin.

"Umm...you could eat, if you feel up to it." Arin suggested. “No…” The gem sighed as he looked at the TV.

"Ah, I can see what's peaking your interest. Okay, I'll help you out, what are you interested in watching?" Arin asked, plopping himself on the floor near the gem.

“Uhhhhhhh.” The gem mumbled. Arin giggled in return as the gem spoke up again. 

“I don’t know.” The gem admitted. 

"Hey, it’s okay. First time watching TV, is always weird. I'll just start changing some, you just say which you're interested in, alright?" Arin suggested.

“Ok.” The gem replied. As Arin helped the gem, the sound of the warp pad entered their ears. Arin looked over and was surprised to see Manticore.

"Oh shit, the Manticore has returned!" Arin commented.

“They were annoying, so we fused.” Manticore shrugged.

"I can bet." Arin replied. The gem then noticed the fusion as strange and horrible images entered his head.

“Ahhhhh!” The gem cried out, backing up a bit.

Arin turned and put his hands out "Whoa, whoa, easy..you alright?" 

The gem clutched his fingers in his hair as tears rolled down his face. “Scary…” The gem whispered.

"Okay...it's okay...you're gonna be alright." Arin reassured the gem, placing his hand lightly on his shoulder.

“Make...make it go away…” The gem pleaded.

"Just breathe. In and out. Okay? Do it with me, breath in, breath out." Arin said quietly. 

The gem tried to follow Arin’s instructions as Manticore raised an eyebrow.

“Should we unfuse?” They wondered.

"Umm..maybe? That might be best." Arin said, helping the gem to calm down. 

Manticore then split up as Brian and Dan fell onto the pad. “Are we that scary?” Dan frowned.

“Wuss.” Brian sighed. "No, I don't think that's what it's about. He's getting flashes probably." Arin explained. 

The gem then sniffled as he began to relax. “Sorry…” The gem sighed.

"Dude, no need to apologize. It’s fine." Arin replied. “Or he’s just never seen a fusion.” Dan suggested as he stood up.

"Could be." Arin commented, ruffling his hair. “Who am I?” The gem asked suddenly. 

The two Grumps looked at each other in silence.

Then back to the gem. Dan spoke up "Umm..well, we don't know who you are back in homeworld, so, for now I guess, we give you a name? A nickname maybe?"

“Ok.” The gem nodded weakly. “What about Steve?” Arin shrugged.

“What kinda name is that?” Brian retorted as he walked into the kitchen. 

"A badass name, that's what it is." Arin insisted. “Steve…” The gem repeated slowly. 

Dan smacked his forehead with his hand "I honestly can't believe we're naming him Steve, of all names."

“Not Steve?” The gem frowned. Dan noticed the gem's frown and said "But...if he wants to be called Steve, he can. I mean, there's no reason why not, it’s his choice."

“I’m Steve…” The gem stated. Dan covered his mouth to giggle as Brian rolled his eyes.

"Well, welcome to the Grumps, Steve." Arin proclaimed. 

The gem then glanced at Suzy as he frowned. “What’s that?” The gem asked, weakly pointing to her hand.

"Oh! That's her engagement ring..." Dan replied. “What’s that?” Steve said again.

"It’s when you make a vow to be with one person for your whole existence. And you get married." Arin explained. 

The gem then noticed Arin’s ring as he pointed to it. "Yeah, I have one too. That means me and Suzy are married." Arin said, as Suzy came over to the boys. 

“And I’ll never get tired of being married to you.” Suzy giggled as she kissed Arin. Dan smiled, as Arin replied "Neither will I."

“Ew…” Steve mumbled. Dan suddenly burst out laughing, hugging his sides as his hair flopped over his eyes.

“I love this guy already.” Dan smiled. Arin and Suzy stopped kissing as they both giggled. 

The gem then ruffled his short hair as he looked away from the lovebirds. Dan finished laughing as he plopped on the seat of the couch near the gem.

“Hello.” The gem said. Dan put on his big dorky smile "Hi there."

Steve began to look the singer over as he raised an eyebrow. He had to have remembered him from somewhere, why was it raking at his brain so hard? Suddenly distorted images came to his mind as he frowned. 

‘You are my students and no one else's!’ A loud voice echoed. ‘Am I not good enough for you?’ Another voice questioned.

Flashes of fighting and blood came over his vision as he moved his fingers in his hair. "Whoa, you okay?" Danny asked. 

Steve shook his head as the images kept coming with each one more confusing than the last. Danny got up and went over to Steve "Is it something you remember?"

Steve’s breathing began to pick up as tears rolled down his face again. “I….I….” Steve whimpered.

"Whoa, alright. It's gonna be okay, Steve...it's gonna be okay." Danny replied, placing his hands on Steve's shoulders lightly.

Steve shook his head again as he began to tremble in fear. “I….I don’t know…” He whispered. 

"It's okay. I'm here, okay? You don't have to be afraid." Dan replied, looking at him with his dark brown eyes.

Steve nodded slowly and soon Dan was able to calm him down. The gem looked pretty worn out and Dan saw it right away. 

"Okay guys, I say we let Steve over here rest up a bit. Okay?" 

“Sounds good to me.” Arin replied. The gem then laid back a bit as his vision began to blur. 

"You did good Dan, what was that, the 'Taming the frightening Hellfire Ragnarock' maneuver?" Arin joked.

The gem merely looked at Dan in confusion before he blacked out again. 

Dan giggled "Nay, it was just a way to help. The guy needs a little calming, whatever shit he's dealt with, probably isn't something he wants to remember." 

“Looks like he’s out again.” Suzy noted. "And he didn't even have a slice of your pizza Suzy." Arin replied.

“Well he might’ve not been hungry.” Dan sighed. "Come on guys, let him rest." Suzy said, getting up and motioning the boys out of the living room. 

As if on cue, Ross, Holly, Mark and Kevin came into the open area. “I smell pizza.” Mark grinned.

"Heck yeah, let’s eat before it gets cold." Ross commented. Kevin then noticed the sleeping gem as he smiled. “Is he doing ok?” Kevin wondered.

Mark leaned over to get a better look "Hopefully. A crash like that'll leave you in bed for a while. It’s worse that he's got no memories either." 

“His mind is a wreck...it’s kinda bad.” Holly stated. 

“By the way, Arin decided on the name Steve.” Dan sighed. The group heard the name and then began to giggle. 

"The hell kinda name is Steve?" Ross asked. “Well he liked it…” Arin mumbled.

"Alright, it's not the worst name I've heard. So Steve is a-okay in my book." Mark replied. 

“He’s scared of Manticore.” Brian chimed in. "Why wouldn't he, Manticore IS a bit scary." Kevin stated, taking a bite of pizza. 

“But we didn’t do anything to scare him.” Dan said, biting into his food. 

"Who knows. Maybe, it reminds him of something he knows. Or remembers." Arin said with a mouth full.

“Perhaps.” Holly muttered. “So what do we do? Just help him recover?” Kevin guessed. 

"I guess? We know nothing about who he might be for real, so helping him get better is probably our best solution." Ross stated, drinking a bit of soda.

“What if he never remembers?” Dan inquired. "Then I guess we keep him. Kinda like a stray puppy." Arin joked. 

“We could teach him to fight.” Brian said. The others nodded "That'd be pretty helpful." Dan commented.

Holly then frowned as the group heard Steve mumble in his sleep. "What do you see, honey?" Ross asked, placing his hand on his wife's hand. 

“Flashes of red….figures fighting…” Holly mumbled. "Maybe flashbacks of the war?" Arin guessed.

“You aren’t doing as I said!” Holly shouted, not doubt repeating the words in his head. 

"Wow, I wonder what that's about..." Kevin said. “Shut up! You belong to me!” Holly snapped, fingers gripping the table.

"Holy fuck." Ross said, growing concern for his wife. Tears then began to run down Holly’s face “Just make it all stop…” She begged. 

"Holly!" Ross said, worry written all over the expression on his face. “I...I...AHHHH!” Holly screamed as she gripped her hair and nearly fell over.

"Oh my god, Holly, are you okay?" Ross said, grabbing his wife. Holly let out a few panicked breaths as she looked down. 

“His mind is a wreck guys, none of it made sense and he’s suffering for it.” Holly told them.

"Son of a bitch..." Dan sighed, while Arin rubbed his neck in thought. 

This was going to be a tough time for that gem, that everyone was sure of. Brian then glanced over to the sleeping gem as he raised an eyebrow.

"What, Brian?" Dan asked. “His outfit…” Brian mumbled.

Dan looked back at Steve, shrugging "It looks like any homeworld outfit I've seen.." 

“No...I’ve seen this before. It’s like the ninja suits we used to wear.” Brian stated. 

Dan's eyes grew wide, as he looked again "...Holy shit it does..."

“It means that he’s a ninja….” Brian grumbled. "That would explain the gore and blood Holly saw." Arin commented. 

“He could be dangerous…” Brian said as he gripped his glass. 

"So...was Barry right? Damn, I better give him that dollar I owe him.." Kevin whispered, disappointed. 

“No you morons! It means he’s trained to kill!” Brian snapped, breaking the glass in his hand.

The group looked surprised, as Dan sighed "He doesn't remember who he is, though. Maybe-"

“Maybe what?! All of us were trained to fucking destroy!” Brian shouted.

"I know, but he might be different? We were." Dan protested. 

“Not many gems leave that kind of life Dan, you know that better than anyone else.” Brian replied. 

"I just think he could change? From what he used to be, like what we were once." Dan stated, ruffling his hair.

“What if he belongs to Sensei?” Brian wondered, looking over to Dan.

Dan felt a chill down his spine, as he looked down "Then...-" "Then we try to get him on our side?" Arin interrupted.

“That’s impossible.” Brian said. “Who is this Sensei guy?” Kevin asked. 

Dan sighed "He is-WAS, our teacher. but more like, our master.."

“We were treated as toys...objects that had no emotions. To him our personality didn’t matter.” Brian explained as he looked away. "He forced us to do, awful things. To spar, to attack, to kill." Dan continued, feeling his heart aching.

“He...he made us fuse into Manticore for two weeks one time…calling it punishment.” Brian whispered as his hands began to tremble. "Fuck..." Arin commented, his face in shock. “I….I need to be alone.” Brian said suddenly, walking off.

Arin reached out to stop him before Dan took ahold of his wrist "Let him..." “Does Brian ever get emotional about the past?” Kevin inquired. Dan nodded "He doesn't show it often, but yes he does..."

“I’m sure that all of this is gonna work out. This gem can’t be that bad of a guy.” Suzy smiled, trying to cheer the group up. 

“Suzy’s right, we can’t judge him since we barely know him.” Mark stated. The group nodded in return as Dan glanced over to the sleeping gem. He hoped that everyone was right on this, or else they’d have a big problem.

(...)

As Ross flipped through the TV channels, he was beyond bored at the lack of anything good. He let out an annoyed groan, as he laid his head back. Ross then heard a soft mumble as he looked over to see Steve muttering in his sleep. The gem moved a bit as he let out a soft yawn, which made Ross giggle.

“What’s going on?” The gem mumbled. "Hey, you actually form sentences now! Neat." Ross joked. 

“Uhhhh...you’re Ross?” Steve guessed. "Yep, the one and only. And you’re...Steve, apparently. " Ross replied.

“Where are the others?” Steve asked. "Doing their own things. They are either off fighting something or playing something." Ross said, continuously changing channels. 

“What about you?” Steve wondered. "Eh, I got nothing to do." Ross complained.

“Why?” The gem questioned. "Because I've pretty much done everything I find fun, so I'm just being bored now." Ross finished.

“Oh…” Steve mouthed. The gem then tried to sit but only winced loudly in return. His breathing began to pick a bit as Ross noticed this right away.

"Whoa, okay, just lay there. Don't move too much, you're still pretty busted up from yesterday.." Ross said. 

Steve nodded slowly as he carefully laid back down, allowing him to sigh. "God...that’s pretty insane how you made it through a crash like that." Ross commented, turning off the TV momentarily.

“Yeah…” Steve mumbled. "You remember how you crashed?" Ross asked. 

“No…” Steve admitted. "Well, however you did, you made that broken gem pretty pissed." Ross said, smiling. 

“Very loud…” Steve whispered. "His roars? Yeah, those could bust an eardrum." Ross said, leaning back on the couch.

“Ross...you have a ring too….” Steve noted. Ross looked surprisingly down at his ring "Ah yeah, I do." 

“You’re married too?” The gem guessed. Ross nodded "Yeah, to Holly." Steve nodded as well before he looked up to see Brian and Arin walk in from outside. 

“Hello.” Steve greeted. "S'up Steve!" Arin said cheerfully.

He nudged Brian gently to say something. “Um...hi…” Brian shrugged. “Ross is married too.” Steve pointed out.

Arin grinned "Yeah, he and Holly have been for, what, 2 years, Ross?" 

“Yep.” Ross giggled. “Can you sit up yet?” Brian asked. 

“No.” Steve frowned. “It’s okay, you need to rest up. Getting up now would be beyond dumb.” Ross commented. 

“Or he could just be tough and do it anyway.” Brian whispered as he walked into the kitchen.

“Don’t mind Brian, he’s a little bit of a sourpuss.” Arin said under his breath to Steve, grinning playfully. 

“Why?” Steve asked. “Just being him. Ninjas don’t really show emotions, so when Brian does, they come out a little...angry.” Ross explained, earning a smirk from Arin.

Suddenly, the warp pad lit up as Dan and Suzy returned with a bubbled gem. 

“Hey guys!” Dan grinned. “S’up dude. How did it go?” Arin said, walking over, then kissing Suzy on the cheek.

“It was too easy.” Dan sighed. “Yeah, we just hit it a couple of times and it kinda gave up.” Suzy shrugged. 

“I’m gonna guess you were Doozy for that?” Ross called out. “Yes we were, but only because Dan was eager to get home.” Suzy frowned as Dan grinned at her. 

“Well, you guys look like you could eat something.” Arin said, picking up the bubble.

“That’s why I wanted to hurry.” Dan giggled. “Food isn’t that important.” Suzy replied. 

“It is to me.” Dan said. “Alright I’ll take care of this little thing, and you guys go eat.” Arin said, walking away with the bubble in hand. 

“How’s Steve doing?” Dan wondered. “Uhhhhh” Steve mumbled, not expecting the sudden attention.

“He’s alright. You’re a little achy though, right dude?” Ross asked, plopping onto the floor.

“Yes...it hurts to sit up.” Steve admitted, trying to move a touch so he could see better.

“Here, let me help.” Dan said, jogging over to Steve. “Why?” Steve frowned. 

“You just looked like you could use a little help sitting up, that’s all.” Dan explained.

“Oh…” Steve mouthed. Dan giggled, then gently helped to lift Steve up to a sitting position on the couch.

Steve winced a bit in return but Dan used pillows to help him sit up without being in so much pain. “Any better?” Dan asked, placing a pillow on the back of Steve’s head.

“Yes…” Steve mumbled. “Are you interested in eating, Steve?” Suzy asked, looking in the pantry. 

“Um...I’ve never eaten before.” Steve confessed. Ross’s mouth dropped, as Dan rolled his eyes to Ross.

“Is that bad?” Steve whispered.

“Well, no. Gems don’t have to eat, but there’s no real problem not to try it at least once.” Dan said, getting up and lightly shoving Ross playfully. 

Arin then walked back into the room as he noticed that Steve was sitting up. “Whoa, now he can see the whole messy living room!” Arin said excitingly.

“Yeah, which someone needs to clean.” Suzy retorted. Arin frowned, immediately putting his hands down, and slugged over to the table in faux disappointment.

Ross and Dan laughed. “I’ve been wondering.” Brian spoke up. 

“Okay, shoot.” Arin said. Brian then picked up a random cup as the group looked at him with concern and interest.

“If you’re gonna see how long it takes to crush the cup then don’t do it.” Dan teased.

“No...I’ve been pondering..if he is a ninja…” Brian mumbled, a hint of anger in his voice.

“...Yes?....” Arin lead on, motioning his hand for Brian to resume his thought.

“If he’s a ninja..let’s find out.” Brian said. “What are you getting at?” Ross asked. 

Suddenly, Brian tossed the cup across the room as Steve quickly caught it without batting an eye. “You dropped this…” Steve told Brian.

Everyone stood in amazed silence, as Dan blinked. “Do you want it back?” Steve questioned.

“...Well, Brian?” Dan replied, looking Brian in the eyes. “Uhhh…” Brian mumbled, kind of surprised.

Steve then threw the glass but it moved too fast for Brian as it smashed on the wall. Dan tensed, as Steve gasped, shocked at what he just did.

“I...I...I’m sorry…” Steve whimpered. Dan, after a few moments of processing what happened, said calmly “It's...it's okay…” 

“You’re fast…” Brian noted. “I am?” Steve frowned. 

Dan nodded “That was pretty fucking fast.” “I’m sorry I broke your cup.” Steve said.

“It..it’s ok…” Arin mumbled. Ross coughed to break the silence “Well, that happened, didn’t it?” 

“Yes…” Brian whispered in anger. “Did that prove your hypothesis, Brian?” Dan asked. 

“Yes...it proves he’s worse than I am.” Brian grumbled. 

“Am I...am I a bad person?” Steve trembled. “No, of course not, Steve.” Suzy reassured him. 

“But...but Brian…” Steve whispered as he clutched his hair in his hands. 

“Brian doesn’t mean it. do you?” Suzy inquired, putting her hands on her hips.

“I mean every word that comes out of my mouth.” Brian retorted. Steve then bit his lip as his breathing began to pick up. 

Arin rubbed his head “Alright, umm...why don’t we calm down a little, okay?” 

Steve kept breathing rapidly as more dark images invaded his brain. He was shaking like crazy and tears were running down his face. 

Dan noticed this and put a hand on Steve’s arm “Steve...are you okay? Just relax...” 

“I-I-I c-c-can’t….” Steve sniffled. Dan looked down in thought. He had to try something to calm Steve down, at least a little.

Dan then sighed as he began to sing a few notes as Steve’s breathing began to slow down. The group watched, as Dan used his healing voice to soothe Steve’s broken mind. 

After a while, Dan finished singing as Steve rested his head on the singer’s arm. He appeared to be calmer now but panicking like that took some energy out of him.

Dan looked down, a little surprised. But he simply shrugged, and let Steve rest on his shoulder. “Well that was weird.” Ross mumbled.

“Have you ever done that before, Dan?” Arin wondered. Dan nodded lightly “A few times, when someone’s having a panic attack or is stressed as fuck.”

“You’ve done it once before with me.” Brian confessed. “Awwww, you two are just too cute.” Ross teased.

“I will send you into the moon if you call me cute again.” Brian grumbled, giving Ross a death glare.

“He needed that, poor guy’s been having those crazy flashes so much…” Suzy sighed sadly.

Steve then blinked as he moved off of Dan in confusion. “What happened?” He mumbled, rubbing his head. 

Steve looked down, noticing his placement on the couch. Dan blushed a little in embarrassment, as Steve did the same. 

“Um...did...did something happen?” Steve muttered, inching away from Dan.

"Oh just a lot of....something." Arin commented, suddenly breaking out laughing. 

Steve blushed a bright red as he hid his face in his blanket. “Come on Arin, he’s already flustered enough.” Suzy sighed.

“I...I’m sorry.” Steve whispered. Arin grinned "Sorry, got carried away.." Dan noticed Steve’s change in mood as he ruffled his hair.

If he was a ninja, then it was odd to see him express so much emotion. "Ummm...You feeling any better?" Dan asked. 

Steve then looked up from the blanket and nodded. “T-Thank you…” He said under his breathe. 

Dan slowly nodded in reply, smiling "No problem, man." “Um...Arin…” Steve tried, voice barely above a whisper.

Arin raised his eyes "Yeah, Steve?" “Can...Can I try that thing you were talking about? I think you called it food…” Steve replied, clearly flustered.

Arin grinned widely "Yeah dude, of course." Suzy then went into the kitchen and started to cook something on the stove. 

As they did this, Holly skipped into the room with two birds on her shoulders. “Hi guys!” Holly beamed.

Steve's eyes grew wide, as he watched the strange creatures on Holly's shoulders in awe.

“What...what are they?” Steve gasped, completely fixen with them.

Holly smiled sweetly "Oh these are my birbs, oh sorry, I mean my birds."

“I...um...can I see one?” Steve wondered, twiddling his fingers.

Holly nodded "Sure! Okay, don't be afraid..." She assured him as one of her birds landed on her finger lightly.

She then leaned over to Steve's level, extended her hand. Steve’s heart began to race as blush covered his cheeks. 

She said "It's alright, they're very calm. Go on, don't be shy..." 

Steve then slowly moved his hand closer but looked away at the last second. The bird chirped sweetly, almost like it wanted Steve to pet it. 

Steve then looked at the animal before he slowly touched it with one finger. It was soft to the touch, as the bird's feathers ruffled gently.

Steve looked at the animal in surprise as he giggled softly. "See? She likes you." Holly cooed, as the bird chirped again. 

“I...um…” Steve blushed again, looking away. "Steve, I got you something to eat!" Suzy called out, as Holly turned. 

“Huh? Um...alright.” Steve mumbled, moving his hand away from the bird.

"Later if you want, I can show you my other birds." Holly suggested, petting the bird lightly with her fingertips.

“Oh...um...ok.” Steve whispered as Ross giggled. Brian crossed his arms and Dan noticed this.

The singer took the time to step over to his friend as he looked at him. “What’s wrong?” Dan mumbled.

“He’s not a ninja...he’s too nice…” Brian grumbled. “So does that make me not a ninja? I’m nice too Brian. Calm down.” Dan sighed.

Suzy then walked over to Steve with something to eat. “Here you go, it’s a little hot but that’s ok.” Suzy smiled.

“What is it?” Steve asked. "This is what the humans call, PASTA." Arin said, adding a little emphasis to the last word. 

“Oh….” Steve mouthed. The gem then carefully picked up the fork as he looked at it in confusion. 

“That’s a fork.” Ross sighed. Steve toyed around with it for a moment, as Suzy giggled "Here, hold it like this..." 

She then wrapped her hand around Steve's and helped him grip the fork. “Oh….” Steve nodded.

“God, this is so dumb.” Ross complained. “Come on Ross, you didn’t know how to use a fork once.” Arin teased.

“Well….well...shut up.” Ross pouted, looking away in shame.

Steve hesitantly stuck his fork into the pasta, picking up a noodle and looking nervously at his food.

“Go on, it’s not gonna bite you.” Suzy urged, trying not to giggle. 

“Yeah, it’s just pasta.” Dan chimed in. Steve eyed his food a moment longer, before putting it slowly into his mouth. 

"Okay...now you chew it." Arin commented. Steve did as told and slowly gulped it down with ease.

“It...it’s good…” Steve mumbled. Ross giggled a little, as Arin clapped "Alright!"

"Baby's first human food." Ross joked, earning a slight push from Dan. “Um...thank you Suzy…” Steve muttered. 

"Aw, you're welcome. I'm glad you like it." Suzy replied, beaming. 

Steve then went on to slowly eat some more before he set it aside, not wishing to be greedy.

After that, the gem ended up going to sleep while the others felt a little better about all of this.

“He’s doing alright.” Dan commented. “I’m not even sure if he’s a ninja anymore.” Brian sighed.

“What makes you say that?” Suzy replied. “He’s too fucking nice…” Brian grumbled. 

"Then he's not, crystal clear, we can go back to our usual bid-ness..." Ross went on, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“He’s clearly a failed student….” Brian stated. "So he sucked balls in ninja school? That sucks." Arin commented, looking over at the sleeping gem.

“But his reflexes are so fast...he couldn’t have failed.” Dan said. "He's faster than Mark at throwing, at least I think so." Ross mentioned.

“If you can’t stop your emotions then you’re a failure…and all the failures are...dealt with…” Brian told them. 

"Then maybe that's why they left him behind, punishment for failing as a ninja..." Arin concluded.

“But it’s just...it’s all weird to me. Why leave him behind like that?” Dan shrugged.

“You could’ve ended up as a failure...you almost were.” Brian told Dan. Danny then stopped as he ruffled his hair.

“I...I….I know…” Dan whispered. "Maybe that's a crueler punishment on homeworld now, being forced onto a foreign planet to fend for yourself..." Ross suggested. 

“Maybe…” Dan said, voice a touch quiet. Arin could instantly see something was eating at the singer as Dan let out a sigh. 

“I’m going to bed.” Dan stated. “This early?” Suzy frowned. “Yeah…” Dan mumbled as he entered the temple and left the group in silence. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Ross wondered. Arin shrugged, shaking his head.

"He must have a lot on his mind right now." Suzy said softly. “We both have a lot on our brains…” Brian sighed. 

“Maybe you should rest up too?” Ross suggested to Brian. “I hate sleep, all I ever have is nightmares.” Brian replied.

"That sucks dicks...maybe we can help?" Ross muttered.”I don’t need help.” Brian said.

“But Brian, you’ve never slept peacefully at all! That’s like a crime!” Arin exclaimed. 

"And who knows, that might be a reason why you're so mean in the mornings." Ross sarcastically remarked.

“If I do this...will you stop pestering me?” Brian sighed, rubbing his temples. "That's asking a lot of Ross." Arin commented, earning a frown from Ross.

“What do I have to do?” Brian shrugged.

"Hmmm...I suggest sitting on a comfortable bed or seat first, getcha all cozy in there." Arin lectured, plumping a nearby chair with a pillow. 

“That sounds dumb.” Brian remarked. "It's only dumb if you say it's dumb." Ross commented.

Brian then sat down in the chair as he crossed his arms “Ok...I’m sitting down, we done yet?” 

"Not yet. Well...whenever I have trouble sleeping, usually drinking something calms my nerves." Arin replied, tapping his chin.

“You are not making me drink anything.” Brian grumbled. "God, just try to go with it, Brian." Ross urged.

“Well I have a suggestion, sleeping in those clothes can’t be comfortable at all.” Suzy stated.

“I always wear this.” Brian said. "Probably why you don't sleep well." Suzy retorted.

“So try shifting into some pajamas.” Ross smiled. “I’ve never worn those.” Brian mumbled.

"Well, time to do that. Ross, can you grab some pajamas from our top drawer?" Suzy instructed, as Ross nodded in reply and left the room.

“How are new clothes gonna help me sleep?” Brian asked. “They’re comfortable and that’s all a part of sleeping. Being comfortable.” Arin smiled.

Ross then ran back into the room, holding a pair of pajamas in his arms. 

"Okay, not these..." Arin said, snatching a kitty shirt and matching pants set from Ross.

“What? I thought it’d be cute.” Ross pouted. "I'm sure Brian wouldn't want to be wearing this..." Arin said, acting a bit funny as he held onto the clothes.

Kind of like he was a child refusing to share a toy.“Well what should he wear mister I’m being a dummy.” Ross retorted as he rolled his eyes. 

Arin sighed, as Suzy frowned "Just give him the cat pajamas, babe." Arin pouted, then handed Suzy the pajamas, crossing his arms.

“So I just put these on?” Brian guessed, not sounding too happy about it. "Pretty much, yeah." Ross replied. 

Suzy then handed Brian the pajamas and said "Hopefully they fit you. If not, we'll find another pair." Brian then left the room to change as the group waited in silence. 

So far this was a lot harder than they thought it’d be. After a good minute or so, Brian returned wearing the odd clothes.

They fit him just fine and he had replaced his mask with a black bandanna that covered the lower half of his face.

"Perfect, 10 outta 10." Arin said, clapping quietly. Brian sat back down in the chair as he blushed a bit.

“Now what?” He muttered. "Best thing now, is to lie back, and think of things that make you feel at peace." Suzy explained.

“I’m never at peace.” Brian grumbled. "Okay then, things that calm you? Like what would comfort you?" Suzy replied. 

Brian looked down as he blushed again. “Knowing that Dan is safe…” Brian whispered, a little nervous about saying it.

"Okay good...what else?" Suzy asked, smiling lightly. “Not being on homeworld.” Brian said. 

Arin nodded, while Suzy replied "Good, this is great Brian! Alright, anything else?" “Um...I don’t know.” Brian admitted. 

"Come on there's gotta be at least one more you can think of." Ross urged. Brian thought for a moment as he looked down with a sad expression.

“Never being forced to fuse into Manticore…” Brian whispered. 

The group looked at one another with pity and sadness in their faces, as Suzy frowned but responded "Alright good, you have what you think comforts you. So you just lie back, and just clear your mind, except for the things that bring you some peace. And focus on those things, not what's around you or what might bother you." 

Brian sighed slowly as he laid back a bit. The ninja glanced at the group before he began to let his mind wander. He wasn’t very good at this and clearing his mind was no easy task. Arin tapped his chin in thought, seeing Brian's struggle to keep a clear mind.

He then got an idea "How about this, Brian. Focus on memories, GOOD ones, of you and Dan. Doing whatever the fuck you guys like to do." Brian nodded as he began to think back to good memories. 

There was one time Dan wanted to star gaze even though stars were nothing great. Then there was another time Dan tried to impress a girl by having Brian be his wingman, though in the end Brian ended up getting the girl instead. One time Dan insisted on playing in the snow even though the snow was kinda pointless. As the group watched in silence, Brian’s eyelids began to flutter.

"I think its working." Arin whispered to Suzy, making her smile. 

As Brian kept trying to recall memories, his mind was growing dark and hazy. Was that normal? For some reason Brian wasn’t fighting this which was odd.

"I think he's getting close..." Ross commented. 

Brian’s eyelids then slowly closed as he began to breathe softly. Ross leaned over to check then said to Suzy and Arin quietly "He's out like a light."

“That worked well.” Arin whispered. "Nice work, Suzy." Ross said, side hugging her. 

“I’m surprised he actually got to sleep…” Arin muttered. 

"I think he really needed to. With those nightmares he says he has, he must have been resisting the urge to sleep all together." Suzy remarked. “That can’t be good for him.” Ross frowned. 

"No it can't." Suzy sighed. “Well, why don’t we all get some shut eye?” Arin yawned. “Yes please.” Ross replied. 

With that, the gems moved on to sleep for the night as they hoped nothing would go wrong. 

(To Be Continued....)


	36. The Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie

As Mark awoke with a start, he could feel a dreadful wave of sadness coming on but it wasn’t from him. It was from another gem, the only question was who? He rose out of bed, rubbing his tired eyes, and listened carefully for any signs of whoever might be the one causing the sadness.

At first the emotions were mixed up but as Mark left his room they only grew stronger. Perhaps he was on to something, maybe if he just followed this then it could work. As he walked through the dimly lit hallway, the sounds of sniffling very faintly entered his ears.

Was someone crying? He could feel his heart sink a bit at the mere thought of one of his friends being that sad. He had to keep going or he’d never find out what was going on. Mark followed the sounds until he came across Dan's room, where the singer was curled up in a ball hugging his knees. He seemed to be sleeping at the moment but he kept mumbling random nonsense.

Was this it? It had to be. Gathering courage, Mark inched near Dan’s room as the feelings of sadness began to overwhelm his mind. Mark let out a small gasp, clinching his hair with his hands. Dan began to whimper in his sleep as Mark could feel nothing but sadness taking him over. Battling through the pounding in his head, Mark approached Dan slowly, wincing quietly. The gem then shook his shoulder but Dan was still asleep and Mark’s head was on fire with pain.

"GAHHH..." Mark let out, closing his eyes tightly.

Dan then started to scream in his sleep as Mark struggled to stay standing. Whatever Dan was dreaming about was horrible and Mark had to wake him up! And without a thought, Mark then grabbed Dan's arm, and slapped Dan on the cheek, before falling to his knees. With a loud gasp and cry, Dan awoke as he backed up against the wall. Tears had stained his face and he couldn’t stop shivering. 

Mark groaned "S-sorry....I-I couldn't wake you up..." 

Dan merely sniffled as he began to cry into his knees, clearly shaken from his nightmare. The sadness that filled Mark's mind began to soften, but not enough for him to stop wincing in pain. 

“I...I’m sorry Mark.” Dan whimpered. Mark weakly shook his head "No-no...it’s..okay...really..." 

Dan then tried to calm down a little, knowing that his feelings had to be affecting Mark. Mark sighed "So...so what happened?" 

“It...it’s nothing…” Dan lied, blushing a bit. Mark could see right through him, as he frowned "Now I know THAT'S not true. Or else I wouldn't be here. Dan, what’s really going on?"

Dan let out a sigh before tears formed again. “I….a few years back...on homeworld. Brian and I failed one of our missions that our Sensei gave to us...and failure wasn’t very good in his eyes. So...so he…” Dan began before a sob escaped.

Mark got up, and sat lightly on the bed next to Dan "So he...what?" 

“Back on homeworld...fusion is different. It’s seen as punishment...so...Brian and I were fused into Manticore for two weeks...we...we turned into a monster…” Dan said before he began to sob again.

Mark looked down in pity; that was just horrible, and Brian and Dan of all gems had to go through something like that for so long. 

“To this day...Brian and I are fucking terrified of fusing into Manticore...just because of the mere thought of losing control.” Dan mumbled.

Mark then gently wrapped his arms around his friend "I'm sorry, Dan. No one should be forced to fuse as a punishment. Especially you and Brian."

“Y-Yeah…” Dan nodded.

"But, the past is in the past now. You don't have to be Manticore for longer than you need to anymore. And no one will have to make you do that again." Mark assured him.

Dan then wiped away his tears as he smiled a little “Thank you Mark.” Mark nodded, smiling back "Hey, no problem." 

Dan then blushed as his stomach began to growl. “Um...I think it’s morning…” Dan muttered, gesturing to the clock. 

Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise "Huh, I guess so. You wanna grab a bite?" “Yeah.” Dan nodded as he got out of bed. 

The two then headed into the open area to see that Arin, Suzy, Ross, and Kevin were already up. However, they seemed to be looking at something.

"Hey, whatcha lookin’ at- OH MY GOSH." Mark said, shocked at what he was looking at. Sleeping in the chair was Ninja Brian with a peaceful look on his face.

“He’s kinda like a kid or something.” Arin mumbled. "Are you sure I'm not the one dreaming here?" Mark said to Dan, with confusion. 

“But you’re not, we helped him out.” Ross smiled. “Yeah, I’m surprised it worked.” Suzy sighed.

"That's. ..unbelievable.” Dan replied, pretty amazed at the display.

Mark then glanced over to see that Steve was watching TV while writing in a book.

“Looks like he’s up.” Mark giggled. "Hey Steve, how did you sleep?" Dan asked, walking over to the couch and leaning on it. 

Steve didn’t reply as he kept looking up at the TV and then moving his pencil on the paper in the book.

“He’s been doing that for a good twenty minutes now.” Ross told Dan. Dan tilted his head, trying to see what Steve was doing on the paper.

His mouth twisted in confusion "Umm...what exactly IS that?" Ross then walked over to them and glanced down at the paper and then the TV.

“Dude...he’s fucking drawing that actor on TV!” Ross pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Arin said, running over to see for himself "Holy shit, he is!" 

The actor on the TV appeared to be Jack Nicholson and movie was The Shining. Not only that, but Steve’s drawing of him looked exactly like Jack.

"Wow Steve, you can fucking draw, dude, that looks awesome!" Dan grinned.

Steve then blinked as he stopped drawing “Huh?” "Yeah dude, you got skills!" Ross exclaimed, looking back down at the paper in awe. 

“Oh…” Steve mumbled, kinda surprised. Suzy and Mark then walked over to Steve and got a look at his drawing.

"That looks really nice, Steve. I didn't know you could draw." Suzy smiled. “I didn’t either...” Steve admitted.

As the group kept talking about the drawing, Kevin took the time to carefully put a blanket on Ninja Brian. 

Danny noticed this as he smiled at the sight of the sleeping ninja. "Awwwwww isn't that adorable." Mark commented, his voice sounding cutesy and high. 

As if on cue, Barry and Holly entered the room as they instantly noticed Brian. "Oh my god is this a new ninja attack maneuver? Holly hide me." Barry said, suddenly hiding behind Holly.

“No Barry, we got Brian to sleep. He said that he’s never had a good night’s rest.” Ross beamed. 

"Really? Wow, you guys are good." Holly said, leaning over to see Brian's sleeping form. 

“Yeah, we just got him comfortable and had him think of things that calmed him.” Suzy shrugged.

“I’m still shocked it worked.” Arin giggled. "Hopefully now it means Brian will get used to actually sleeping. God knows how long he's gone without that." Mark commented, ruffling his hair. 

“Ever since I’ve known him he’s either avoided sleep or slept and had nightmares…” Dan confessed. 

"Holly, I wonder if you could help with that..." Ross pondered, tapping his wife's shoulder gently.

“I’ve helped you guys out before but never Brian.” Holly admitted. 

“Wait...how do we know he’s not having a nightmare right now?” Kevin gasped. 

"He'd be waking up, right Dan?" Arin replied, looking at Dan. 

“No, he’d be screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to kill you in his sleep and then wake up.” Danny stated.

Everyone was silent. "....Huh." Arin said simply. “Can we see what he’s dreaming about?” Mark wondered.

Holly shrugged, "What do you think, should I?" She motioned to Dan, making sure she wasn't crossing any boundaries.

“He’s never had a good dream in his life, I think we should be allowed to see it.” Dan sighed. 

Holly nodded as her eyes began to glow a soft pink. She gently reached out, lightly touching the ninja’s forehead as she raised an eyebrow. 

Suddenly Holly started to say "He's in a field...it’s night out, and he's looking up at the stars...and I see...Dan, sitting by his side..."

Dan blushed at the mention of his name as Ross giggled. “Do you enjoy your freedom?” Holly spoke up which surprised the group. 

"Yeah...I've never felt more at peace. In fact, I don't even think I've been at peace before..." She continued.

“This is weird.” Kevin whispered. "Shhhh, let her finish." Suzy said, lightly tapping Kevin.

“Dan...you need to promise me something.” Holly went on. Dan looked up again at the mention of his name, curious about this dream now. 

“Promise me that no matter what happens...that you’ll remain as my partner…” Holly finished.

Arin smirked a little as Dan started to feel a bit emotional. “I promise.” Holly said. 

Dan felt tears well up in his eyes as he cupped his hand over his mouth. Arin noticed this, and lightly patted Dan's back. 

Holly then backed up as her eyes returned to normal. “There you go.” Holly smiled.

Dan then began to cry as Arin wrapped the singer into a hug. Kevin smiled "That's really sweet." Steve then glanced over at the group as he spoke up “Danny…” 

Danny turned his head to Steven, rubbing any water from his eyes "Yes?" Steve then showed Dan what he had drawn next, it was him and Brian looking at the stars.

“Do you like it?” Steve asked. Dan grinned wide "Yeah...yeah I do..." Steve then ripped the drawing out of the book as he offered it to the singer. 

“Here.” He mumbled. Dan, a little surprised, took the paper in his hands, then looked back at Steve "Thanks Steve..." 

Steve smiled in return as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Does anyone want some breakfast? Cause I do.” Arin smiled. 

“Yes!” Mark beamed. As some of the gems began to make breakfast, Suzy decided to check on Steve’s injuries. 

"Is it hurting still?" “I think I can sit up without being in pain...but my ankles still hurt.” The gem told her. 

“Maybe you should change his bandages?” Arin suggested.

Suzy nodded, bending down to check. From the looks of it, his legs were healing nicely but it’d be a little while before he could walk. 

“How is it?” Steve asked her. "Your looking better, but you'll be needing a little bit more rest before you'll be able to stand." Suzy responded.

“Ok.” Steve nodded as Suzy began to put on clean bandages. “I’m surprised you’re healing so fast.” Suzy remarked. 

"Yeah, he must be like, part mutant or something, bub." Arin commented, getting the table ready for breakfast. 

“I don’t know why I heal fast.” Steve replied to Arin. “Maybe it’s a power he has.” Mark suggested. 

"You think so?" Arin asked.

“I don’t know, there aren’t many healers who can heal fast...and the only method of healing themselves is sapping away energy.” Danny explained as he grabbed some water.

Arin had a slightly uncomfortable look on his face, as he continued to set forks at the tale. 

“Do you remember if you had powers?” Dan asked Steve. “No.” Steve frowned.

"Hmm...maybe we could try training him when he's able to stand, and see if we can find out what his powers are?" Mark suggested. 

“That’s a good idea.” Dan nodded. Suddenly, the group froze as they noticed Brian was beginning to stir.

"Oh shit, hit the deck!" Barry whispered, hiding behind Holly again. 

“Relax Barry, he’s just waking up is all.” Holly replied. “If you stare at him he’ll be upset.” Dan told them.

"Real reassuring, Dan..." Ross retorted, backing up a little from Brian. Brian then sat up a bit as he opened his eyes and then stretched like a cat.

The ninja then rubbed his eyes like a child as Ross nearly giggled. The group were silent at first, before Steve broke the silence "Hi Brian."

Brian merely yawned as he ruffled his short hair. “Dan…” Brian muttered.

"Hey buddy. How'd you sleep?" Dan asked. “I...I actually slept good for once…” Brian confessed. 

"That's good dude! See, we told you." Arin replied, grinning wide.

Brian then stood up as his gem began to glow, within seconds he had shifted back into his ninja suit with the mask.

"Wait, where did my pajamas go?" Arin said quietly. “I put them back in your room.” Brian replied.

"Oh good. Because if you somehow got rid of them..." Arin frowned like a child.”What’s going on today?” Brian asked, walking past Arin.

"Not much, Steve over there is healing up, and apparently the dude can draw." Dan replied, showing Brian the Jack Nicholson picture, but not the stargazing photo, as he put that in his back pocket. 

“Ok.” Brian shrugged. “We were trying to figure out if he has any powers.” Mark smiled.

“If he has powers then they’ll show up at some point.” Brian stated. "Which is why we were thinking of maybe training him when he's up and ready." Mark replied, crossing his arms.

“Good idea.” Brian said. "Good man Brian, thanks for volunteering." Arin stated, patting Brian on the shoulder.

“I’m not fucking training him.” Brian grumbled. "Why not? You said so he's fast, and he might be a rejected ninja. Training him would be a great way to help him out, since you have experience." Arin explained. 

“How about we all train him?” Dan suggested. “We’ve done that with Ross before.” Suzy said.

"Hmmm...that might be a good idea?" Mark thought. “Or we can let Steve decide.” Holly stated. 

"Steve...what do you think?" Arin asked the gem, as everyone turned to face him.

Steve looked down as he blushed “Um...I...I don’t know. I’m sure you’re all experienced and powerful.” 

"You could always just take turns with everyone...even Brian?" Suzy suggested. “Alright….” Steve nodded.

“Whatever.” Brian whispered, crossing his arms. "Then its settled! Now let's eat because I'm fucking starving." Ross said, as Holly followed him to the kitchen.

Steve decided to go back to watching TV as the gems all began to eat and talk. However, as the program went on, Steve’s head began to pound in pain.

At first he ignored it but soon his mind kept focusing on random things and it was very annoying. At one point, he heard Ross boasting about something as he listened in. “And then I got a better high score than before.” Ross grinned.

Arin rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah. I still kicked your ass in multiplayer though." “Well….I still beat your highscore!” Ross teased. 

Dan started laughing, as Suzy said "Alright, anyone want seconds?" “Me!” Ross beamed.

“I’ll take some.” Kevin muttered. As Suzy got up, she noticed Steve rubbing his temples while biting his lip.

"Everything okay, Steve?" She asked politely. Steve merely gave a weak thumbs up as he tried not to wince in pain. 

His head was killing him and he just wanted to curl up and die because of it. Also Ross’ loud voice wasn’t helping at all. "Dammit Arin, I'm telling you, I can beat you and Mark at Mario Kart, no problem." Ross yelled out in a challenging tone.

“In your dreams.” Mark giggled. "Oh you think so? Fine, we battle prix it out, Ross. You're on." Arin replied, grinning. 

“You are so on!” Ross exclaimed. Steve then clutched his hair in his hands as he tried not to gasp from the pain. Ross was just too loud and it wouldn’t stop!

"Alright, let's not have this turn into a test of testosterone, here." Holly remarks, rolling her eyes. “Arin, I will destroy-” Ross began but stopped as his hands began to shake. 

"What..the..fuck?!" Ross whispered. The gem then slowly gripped his full glass of milk as he began to wince in pain. 

The others noticed this as their concern grew like wildfire. Ross kept gripping the glass as his heart began to race like mad.

Arin raised his arms out "Okay, Ross...whatever it is you're doing...just don't...Ross!"

“It’s...it’s not me!” Ross cried before he splashed his face with the milk and dropped the glass.

Arin gasped, as the group were perplexed by what they saw. All of a sudden, Steve let out a moan as he fell back onto the couch and began to twitch like crazy. 

Suzy turned her head, and immediately went to Steve, putting a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Steve? Steve!.. Arin, come see!!"

The group instantly noticed the situation as they rushed over to see what was happening. Steve was gasping for air as he kept twitching with his fingers clutching his hair.

"Shit, is he having like a seizure or something?!" Barry croaked, as Arin had a look of horror on his face.

“I...I...I don’t know…” Suzy whimpered. Dan bent down to Steve's side, breathing nervously "Steve?! Dude?!" 

Steve didn’t reply as his gem began to fade in color which made Kevin shiver.

"Oh my god, not again..." Kevin muttered. “What do we do!?” Mark shouted, growing nervous.

"Fuck! I don't know!" Arin hollered, heavily breathing. 

“I’ve seen this before, it happens when gems can’t control their power. It’s drained his energy and he’s not reacting well…” Brian explained.

"We can't do anything to help him?!" Holly replied.

“All the gems I’ve seen this happen to normally died.” Brian shrugged.

"That doesn't fucking help!" Arin groaned. 

“I’m just telling the truth.” Brian sighed. 

“We gotta do something! His gem is gonna turn black…” Dan replied. “Like what?” Barry exclaimed, clearly freaking out. 

“Can’t we do some healing shit or something!?” Arin asked, looking at Dan. “There...there is one thing…” Dan whispered, very nervous now. 

Ross, still soaked in milk, walked over "Well, what? What is it?" “He’ll begin developing the crystal virus and it’ll instantly kill him...I...I have to extract the virus.” Danny stated, hands trembling.

Arin's eyes widened, he knew exactly what this meant. "Kevin...you should probably leave..."

“Why? I wanna help Steve too!” Kevin retorted. "Kevin, what's going to happen is something you shouldn't see." Suzy said gravely.

“I’m a gem too….I wanna see.” Kevin stated. Suzy exchanged a look wit Arin as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright Dan, what should we do?" “Don’t you need to make a healing circle?” Brian guessed.

“I can do it without one.” Dan frowned. “Everyone standing, back away as much as possible..." Holly stated, pushing Barry, Mark, and Kevin back lightly.

“One of you be ready to catch me…” Dan sighed. "I got it." Ross said, kneeling behind Dan in a catching position.

“Not now…” Dan grumbled. Ross rolled his eyes, standing up. Dan then carefully put one hand on Steve’s gem and the other on his forehead. 

The room became silent before Dan’s eyes turned red as blue marks appeared on his arms. The group took a defensive step back, as Ross already could feel his heart thumping rapidly. The blue marks then moved onto Steve for a bit as Dan’s hair began to stick up as a current of wind came into the room. 

Arin and Suzy squeezed each other's hands tightly, while Ross almost turned away from the display. The blue marks then all returned onto Dan’s skin as he let go of Steve. Dan was motionless for a bit as the marks moved onto his face. Arin felt a hot flash down his spine as he started to feel tears forming. Danny began to tremble as he let out a painful scream while his gem turned black for a second.

Ross got down into his previous kneeling position and waited for the right moment, while the four watching all let out a frightened gasp and Barry began to sob. Dan then opened his mouth as strange blue lights left and vanished into thin air while his gem returned to normal and the marks vanished. Dan was still for a moment as the group looked around in concern. 

Then suddenly Dan fell backwards, as Ross caught him in his arms. The singer was out cold and he looked completely exhausted. "Fuck....Dan.." Ross whispered, thinking back to unwanted memories and his face immediately grew red and tear stricken. 

Steve had blacked out after the event and appeared to be fine. The room as silent, as everyone looked down and gathered their emotions. However Arin and Ross especially, couldn't, as they both began to weep pools of water. “He’ll be fine...try to calm down.” Brian muttered, trying not to get emotional.

Arin shook his head, trying to calm himself down, but Ross continued to cry, letting out all his sadness. “Ross...it’s ok.” Holly said, gently touching his shoulder.

Ross sniffled, and nodded slowly. The group then stopped as Dan began to stir. A weight felt lifted off of Ross and Arin's shoulders, as they watched with bated breath. Dan opened his eyes and glanced around, looking very tired and out of it.

“What...what happened?” He muttered. "Oh my god, Dan!" Ross said, his voice cracking. 

He then hugged Dan tightly "Don't scare us like that again, holy shit!" “Oh hey Ross.” Dan giggled, sounding loopy.

"Dan, you fucking owned that bitch!" Arin said excitingly, embracing his best friend as well. 

“Owned what? Did I do it?” Dan replied as Brian rolled his eyes.

“He’s fucking out of it.” Brian said. "Yeah, but who cares! Glad your okay, buddy." Arin replied, ruffling Dan's messy hair. 

“You guys are funny.” Dan giggled again. “He’s gonna be like this for a while….so be prepared.” Brian told them. 

"Aw but he's so cute, like a kid under anesthesia!" Mark commented, leaning over to get a glimpse of Dan.

“Yeah...well don’t let him do something dumb. He could get hurt.” Brian warned. 

"We'll keep an eye on him." Arin said, pinching Dan's cheek "Isn't that right, Danny?"

“Yes sir.” Dan grinned as Brian smacked his forehead. 

“On second thought, I’m staying. I’m not leaving him with you guys.” Brian stated.

"What? Brian, we are totally responsible. It's not like we've never done this kind of thing before..." Arin protested.

“He’s my partner, we take care of each other.” Brian retorted. “Brian, you’re sooooo nice.” Danny smiled. 

Arin heaved "Alright fine, you can help us take care of him." “I would’ve done it anyway without your approval.” Brian sighed. 

"And that's why we love you, Brian." Ross stated. Dan then began to touch Ross’ hair as the gem looked at him in confusion.

"Pretty pretty hair, Ross.." Dan said in a goofy voice, giggling.

“I’m already annoyed.” Brian whispered. "You see my hair? Yeah, its pretty too! Like Ross's.." Dan stated, twirling his hair with his fingers. 

“Come on Dan, let’s get you up.” Brian said as he began to lift Dan off the floor. 

“Brian….you’re soooooooooooooo nice.” Dan laughed as Brian rolled his eyes.

"Aww, That's the best thing I've seen all day." Mark giggled, with Ross and Arin laughing hysterically.

“Can you walk?” Brian asked Dan. “Nope.” Dan said before he fell back down.

"Alright, Dan. Let's lift you up, pal." Arin said, as he, Mark, and Ross helped to stand Dan up onto the floor. 

“One of you just carry him if he can’t walk.” Brian stated. "Gotcha." Ross said, getting ready to lift the singer, should he need to. 

“Where we going?” Dan giggled. "We're going to take you to your super comfy bed, Dan!" Arin said, acting like a kid. 

“Oh that’s nice.” Dan replied before he leaned onto Arin.

"Yeah,now Ross, lift over here, would ya? And Mark, you make sure he doesn't fall back. Alright, let's go Dan.." Arin replied, as Ross and Mark helped to support the very derpy singer.

“You guys are niceeeeeeeee.” Dan said before laughing.

"Wow, he's REALLY out of it." Mark stated, biting his lip to avoid laughing too. 

“Arinnnnnnnnn.” Dan mumbled as the Grump tried not to giggle.

"What is it, Daniel-san?" Arin replied, snickering.

“You are like...too nice to me. Ya take care of me anddddddd save my life...you’re my buddy.” Dan giggled as he poked Arin’s face.

Arin began to laugh "It's-it's no trouble, buddy. And thanks, dude."

“But...like...it makes me think…” Dan whispered as Brian glared at him.

"Um, okay, about what?" Ross inquired. “Arin...you...you gotta be like sooooooo sad….like….I almost died once….” Dan giggled as Brian looked away. 

"Well, yeah...but we were all sad for you. Me, Ross, and Brian..." Arin went on, frowning lightly.

“That’s why we don’t fuseeeeeeeeeee.” Dan laughed. “Dan, be quiet.” Brian grumbled.

"Wait, what does he mean by that?" Ross questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s just fucking out of it, leave him alone.” Brian replied.

Mark frowned, knowing exactly what Dan meant, and bit his lip. The group then made it to Dan’s room as the singer leaned on Arin again. 

“That was funnnnn.” Dan giggled. "Alright, pal, now you just relax and we can do some fun stuff later." Arin urged, patting Dan lightly on the back. 

Danny then stumbled onto his bed as he snuggled into the pillow. “Arin….” Dan muttered.

"Yes, Dan?" Arin asked. “Can I hasssss a hug?” Dan replied. 

Arin blushed a little, but shrugged "Sure, Dan." Arin leaned over and gently hugged Dan and blushed beet red.

“You’re toooo nice.” Dan said. Arin patted his back, then got back up "Yeah... I know." Arin giggled.

Dan then nuzzled into his pillow some more before he fell asleep. “That was a pain.” Brian stated. 

"Eh, that wasn't that bad." Ross pointed out, while Mark nodded. “Let him sleep, he might be up later on.” Brian sighed, walking out of the room.

"You think he'll be better when he does?" Mark inquired. “I don’t know.” Brian replied as he headed down the hall. 

“Arin, you ok?” Ross asked. Arin, who didn't realize he was looking sad, replied "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm.. I'm good."

“Come on, let him sleep.” Mark urged, patting Arin’s shoulder. Arin then nodded as he slowly left the room with the others. 

(...)

As Arin began to make lunch, he tried not to let his mind wander about what happened earlier with Dan. Was there a reason that they didn’t fuse? Or maybe he was overthinking all of this. Arin kept preparing the meal but stopped as his future vision kicked in. 

He could see Dan, stumbling and falling down the halls, looking completely dazed and out of it. Arin felt a wave of worry as he saw Dan, making him want to get up and check on him. “Arin...you alright?” Suzy asked, gently touching his shoulder.

Arin snapped out of his future vision and nodded "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just gonna, go check on Dan, okay?"

“Ok.” Suzy smiled as she took over the cooking. Arin then ruffled his hair as he moved into the temple with worry washing over him again.

As soon as he reached Dan's room, Arin was a little shocked to see Dan awake. Or more or less, looking very drowsy while he sat on his bed. The singer blinked a bit before he noticed Arin. 

“Heyyyyyyyy.” He giggled. Arin slightly smiled "Ah, Dan, hey..you're awake."

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep too welllllll.” Dan said as he began to play with his hair.

"Oh yeah? Hmm...you wanna come and eat lunch?" Arin asked. “Ok buddyyy.” Dan replied as he tried to get out of bed and stand up. 

He was shaky when he stood up, as Arin went to his side "Whoa, alright. Let's walk together okay?" 

“You’re soooo nice, like...like...like a nice personnnnnn.” Danny laughed.

Arin giggled "Thanks Dan. I appreciate that."

“Dudeeeee, I do not deserve you as my buddyyyy, you’re too good to meeeee.” Danny went on. 

Arin started laughing out loud "Yeah you do! I'm not better than anyone, though.."

Dan then took one step before he leaned onto Arin. "Fuck, I should have gotten Ross or Mark to help, you're heavy as fuck." Arin commented, before he laughed again. 

“You carried meeee before.” Dan giggled. "Yeah, but it was in the heat of the moment. I kinda had to carry you by myself." Arin replied. 

“Welllll now it’s a new moment.” Dan replied. "So what, you want me to carry you, now?" Arin asked, snickering. 

“I don’t knowwww.” Danny giggled, trying to walk again. "Dammit, alright, you lazy ass." Arin joked, lifting Dan up lightly. 

“I’m not...I’m just...super not sure how to walkkkkkk.” Dan laughed as he poked Arin’s face.

"Well, learn to walk!" Arin laughed back.

“Well put me down and weeee learn nowsssss.” Dan said, trying to wiggle out of Arin’s grip.

Arin did as Dan said, and put him back on the ground. "Alright, learn. Let's go."

The two then walked or stumbled out of the room as Dan struggled to walk. They made down the hallway slowly, as Arin supported Dan from behind. 

Sadly, Dan’s footing slipped as he ended up falling against the wall with a thud.

"Shit!" Arin whispered, leaning over "Dan, you alright?" The singer then moved back to reveal he had bruised his forehead.

“That hurttttt.” Dan giggled. "Oh man, okay, let's keep going. I'll get you an ice pack." Arin replied, hooking Dan's arm under him as he lifted him up.

“Come onnnnn, I can walk.” Dan mumbled. "Really? By that little accident there, I'd say otherwise." Arin stated, looking unimpressed.

“That was on purposeeee.” Dan giggled. Arin rolled his eyes, when they eventually made it to the open area. 

He sat Dan down on the couch near Steve, who was reading a book when he saw the two come in. “Hello.” Steve greeted.

"Hey Steve, glad to see you up. Yesterday was a little scary to be honest." Arin admitted. 

“Arinnnnn.” Dan giggled, poking his arm. “Is he ok?” Steve frowned. 

"Umm, he's kinda out of sorts so to speak." Arin stated, poking Dan back playfully.

“Oh...how do we fix it?” Steve wondered as Dan began to play with his hair.

"He just needs to rest, and he'll be feeling like himself again after a while." Arin replied, grabbing the ice pack he needed from the freezer. 

“But he slept already...so why isn’t he better?” Steve replied. "It drained a lot of his energy, so I guess extra is what he needs?" Arin shrugged, a little confused about it himself. 

“Ok…” Steve whispered as Dan began to poke Steve.

Steve had an unamused look on his face, as Arin came back with the ice pack. 

"Alright dude, just hang out and don't take this off for a little bit, okay?" Arin instructed, putting the ice pack on Dan's forehead. 

Dan slowly held the item with his hand as he giggled again. "So Steve, do you know what went down last night? Or do you remember anything?" Arin asked, sitting down on the floor criss crossed.

“Well….Brian told me I had a negative reaction to discovering my power.” Steve replied.

“Negativeeeeeeee.” Dan said randomly. "Oh yeah? Any idea what your power is?" Arin inquired, scratching his head.

“Mind control.” Steve whispered as Dan froze up.

Arin's expression turned grave "...Oh." Dan’s hand began to tremble as he suddenly dropped the ice pack. 

"Umm...would that be why Ross gave himself a milk shower last night?" Arin asked Steve, giving Dan back his dropped ice pack. 

“My head kept hurting...and...I think I may have lashed out on Ross by accident…” Steve confessed.

"Ah, I see..." Arin nodded. Dan’s hand kept trembling as he dropped the item again making Arin groan slowly. 

"So, what do you think of your abilities? I mean, you probably don't like them, but just curious." Arin inquired, deciding to sit on the couch next to Dan so he could keep the ice pack on his head. 

“I hate my power….” Steve stated. Arin nodded slowly "That's like how I was when I found out I had future vision..." 

“It’s just….I’m starting to remember my past...but...I don’t like it.” Steve sighed. "Oh yeah? Do you...feel comfortable, telling anyone?" Arin frowned lightly.

“So far it’s just been me shouting at other gems...fighting...and….one healer gem who didn’t speak very much.” Steve explained. 

"Hmm...since Brian thinks you were a ninja, maybe you were the brash kind? Not saying that's what you are, I just mean that could be why you were yelling?" Arin said, slightly embarrassed at his minor slip up.

“I wish I could remember why I was yelling...those gems must have felt awful…” Steve mumbled.

Dan frowned, as Arin placed the ice pack back on his head "I'm sure that you didn't mean... whatever the hell you were yelling."

“I guess.” Steve shrugged. Dan then rested his head on Arin’s shoulder which made the Grump giggle.

"Well, aren't you just the snuggly one today?" Arin laughed. Dan didn’t respond which made Arin frown.

"You alright, Dan?" “I don’t knowwww.” Dan muttered. 

"Is that a yes 'I don't know' or a no 'I don't know'?" Arin asked, looking at Steve a little in concern. 

No.” Dan replied. "Fuck..." Arin murmured, sighing.

“I….I...I’m just scared Arin…” Dan whimpered as frost formed on his fingers. 

Steve's eyes grew wide in shock upon seeing the frost. “How?” Steve whispered. 

"He has new powers too, but his is ice..." Arin explained, looking Dan over for anymore frost. 

“Is that meant to happen?” Steve asked as frost appeared on Dan’s face. 

"It’s fueled by his emotions. If he's sad or scared, this frost and ice start forming on him. Until he can learn a little more on how to control them, this keeps happening." Arin went on, sighing sadly. 

“Can we make him feel better?” Steve inquired as frost formed on the tips of Dan’s hair. 

Arin nodded "We can try. It's not too hard. Dan's pretty easy to please." 

As frost kept forming on Dan’s face, some of it began to trail on Arin’s shoulder, making him shiver. 

"Fuck, it’s still fucking cold even after I've gotten used to it."

“So what do we do? I don’t like seeing him sad…” Steve frowned.

"We can try...making him happy, like bringing up things he likes or try to get his mind off the frost." Arin suggested.

“Ummmm...that...that nice sun outside...it’s very bright.” Steve tried, clearly not used to this. 

"....Yeah, Dan! Its, it's really nice and warm out. If you want later we can go out on the beach again?" Arin said, as he shivered gently from the frost. 

“You two cannnn if you wantttt.” Dan replied.

"Umm...Steve, have you drawn any more cool pictures?" Arin suggested, motioning Steve to reply. 

“Oh! Yeah.” Steve nodded, grabbing his book from the table. 

The gem then began to show off some sketches, one was of Barry reading, another was of Arin, and the last one was of Ross and Holly.

"Whoa, Dan, check them out!" Arin urged. “They look good.” Dan whispered.

Arin was running out of ideas, as he frowned "Umm...do you want Steve to draw you something, Dan?" 

“No thanks…” Dan muttered. As if on cue, Brian walked into the room as he noticed the situation.

The ninja moved over to Arin as he raised an eyebrow. "Hey Brian, uhh...we may need a little, REASSURANCE, over here, if you'd gladly help us?" Arin said through a forced smile, hoping Dan wouldn't see.

Brian looked Dan over and sighed “Get up Arin.” Arin raised his eyebrows in surprise "Wait, why?" Arin asked confusingly. 

Brian said nothing at first, until he outstretched his hand. Arin gasped "Hold on, what, you wanna fuse?" 

“Are you deaf? Come on.” Brian urged, still holding out his hand.

Arin looked quickly at Steve, then back to Brian, cautiously putting out his hand and taking Brian's. The ninja then yanked Arin onto his feet and pushed him back a bit. "Alright...let's do this." Arin stated, getting into a stance.

Brian did the same thing only his stance looked more serious and ninja-like. “Don’t fuck this up.” Brian said. 

Arin rolled his eyes "When have I ever done that?" Brian then sighed as he did a few odd ninja moves that seemed like dances and waited for Arin.

Arin grinned, doing some old school disco moves, and did a quick moonwalk to match the ninja's moves. Both their gems began to glow as they moved closer to one another. 

Arin suddenly changed genres of dance as he started transitioning to some kind of club style dance, fist pumping and side stepping to match Brian's movements. 

Brian then grabbed Arin’s hand and pulled him close like a tango as the two melded into one form. Steve’s mouth opened in awe as Dan glanced up at them.

The fusion stood to be around eight feet tall with their hair standing up on ends. He had brown hair with pink and blonde color on the tips and three red eyes. A pink bandanna covered the lower half of his mouth, and he was wearing a ninja suit with no shoes on his feet. He let out a deep but pleasant sounding voice "S'up guys? Ninja Arin at your service."

“Holy smokes…” Steve muttered. Dan blushed a bit as he tried to hide his face in his hair, he clearly hadn’t seen them fuse in a very long time.

"What's up, Dan? How's our favorite person doing?!" Ninja Arin leaned over to Dan, ruffling his hair lightly. 

“I….I’m...ok…” Dan lied, blushing red. 

"Hmmm...you sure? 'Cause for me, it looks like someone needs a little pick-me-up...LITERALLY." Ninja Arin suddenly scooped up Dan in its arms, making the singer gasp loudly.

Dan blushed again as he tried to hide his face again “You...you didn’t have to pick me up…” Danny whispered. "

Oh I know, but seeing how you looked so blue, I thought hey, you could use a little hug." Ninja Arin replied, beaming under the bandanna. 

Frost then began to form on Dan’s face and hands as he looked away. “Please stop…” He said, barely above a whisper. 

"Yikes, you coming down with a little cold there, Dan? Hey, wait a minute, I know what'll help!" Ninja Arin, with Dan in his arms, started to rush out of the room. 

“Have fun.” Steve waved before he went back to reading. Ninja Arin trotted down the hallways, coming into the large part of the temple Dan and Arin explored. 

Frost kept forming on Dan’s arms as he tried to look away from the fusion. “Um...I….” Dan tried but stopped as his words failed him.

Ninja Arin used its third and fourth arms to open the doors to the room Arin had painted, as the fusion and singer entered inside.

“Wh-what’re we d-d-doing here?” Dan stammered. 

"Oh, just thinking about cheering you up somehow. Wow, that Arin sure did well in here, don't cha think?" Ninja Arin asked, placing Dan on the couch in the corner of the room.

Dan merely nodded quickly as frost began to travel up his neck and onto his cheeks. 

"Aw, don't be so down in the dumps, bub." Ninja Arin commented. 

“B-But...I...I can’t help it…” Dan whimpered as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Well, we wanna help you. So, let's try that, alright?" The fusion replied, placing its hands on its waist. 

“I...I’m sorry…” Dan mumbled. "What's there to be sorry for, Danny? Let us, or me, help you." Ninja Arin reassured.

“It’s...it’s just...I keep having nightmares about homeworld.” Dan sniffled, tears escaping his eyes. "

Mmhmm...tell me more..." Ninja Arin replied, sitting lightly on the couch.

“I...I...Sensei keeps trying to make me fight...and...and..I’m fucking scared out of my mind…” Dan explained, hands trembling. 

"Well...your sensei isn't here to hurt you anymore, and I know how scary it is to have so many nightmares...but it'll be alright, Danny! You got a lot of good people around you, and they got a lot of support for you. Especially me, or I guess, Arin and Brian." Ninja Arin explained, gently patting Dan's shoulder.

The singer then sobbed a bit as he wrapped the fusion into a hug, catching them off guard. “Thank you…” He whispered. 

Ninja Arin's eyes widened in surprise, then wrapped all his arms around Dan "You're more than welcome, Danny."

Dan then slowly let go as the fusion carefully wiped away his tears. “Um...so what’re you gonna do now?” Dan muttered.

Ninja Arin tapped his chin then smirked "Eh, try and do something to cheer you up, Danny boy."

“Y-you don’t have to do that…” Dan blushed. "I know...that's what makes me so nice." Ninja Arin said, batting his eyes.

Dan looked down as frost traveled up his hands and arms. “Y-Yeah…” Dan whispered.

The fusion noticed the frost as they sighed, so far Dan wasn’t smiling yet which wasn’t good. 

They had to get a smile out of him somehow. Ninja Arin sighed dramatically "...Jennifer dumped me." 

“What? You don’t date at all.” Dan replied. "Yeah, well..." Ninja Arin suddenly reached over and began to tickle Dan playfully.

Dan gasped but was unable to move away in time as he burst out laughing. “Stop, stop it!” Dan said while laughing. 

"No can do!" Ninja Arin giggled, continuing to tickle Dan.

“Ah..stop...please.” Dan begged, still laughing as he nearly fell off the couch.

Ninja Arin let out a gleeful laugh in return, as a bright light filled the room. Dan sighed as he tried to catch his breath but soon noticed the light.

Suddenly, Arin and Brian split from the fusion, as another laugh, one they've never heard before, entered their ears.

It was Brian. Dan looked at his partner in surprise as Brian kept laughing, like he was having a blast. Arin's mouth hung, as he grinned. Holy shit, Brian was actually LAUGHING! Brian then stopped as he fell back and sighed deeply, trying to regain his cool. 

“Brian...you...you’ve never laughed like that before…” Dan stated. “Yeah...I don’t know why I never did.” Brian giggled softly. 

Arin nudged him "So does this mean we're gonna be seeing giggly Brian a lot more often?" Brian then cleared his throat as he blushed and stood up. 

“Um...I don’t know...maybe...but I’m not sure.” Brian muttered. “Brian, you don’t have to laugh unless you’re comfortable with it.” Dan said. 

Arin nodded "Yeah man, no rush." “Just...don’t tell the others.” Brian mumbled. 

The two gems nodded as Dan giggled a bit. “Still, you guys rocked as a fusion.” The singer smiled. Arin bowed "I try. But Brian honestly was the best." Brian rolled his eyes “You did most of the work.” 

“You both did a lot, how about that?” Dan laughed. Arin then nodded but stopped as he felt his future vision kick in. His vision started out blurry, but cleared as he saw a glimpse of Manticore, running toward an unknown opponent, his eyes glowing red with fury.

Then Arin saw Steve with a look of horror on his face, and saw him screaming in agony on the ground. He then could see Steve drawing some kind of weapon as Manticore screamed in pure rage. All these images made Arin grab the sides of his head, causing him to cringe. 

“Arin? Arin!” Dan exclaimed, trying to snap him out of it. Arin let out a whimper as more images flooded his mind rapidly. 

“Arin!” Dan pleaded, grabbing Arin’s shoulders. Arin whispered out "Too....many...at...once!"

“Arin...you need to calm down. Just listen to me..please!” Dan begged, frost forming on his hands. 

Arin started to breath heavy, when Ninja Brian, out of nowhere, slapped him hard across the face. “Brian! What the fuck!?” Dan snapped.

Arin immediately snapped out of his episode, rubbing the soft spot on his cheek. "Oww...." Arin whispered; his cheek now a very bright red tint. 

Dan slowly let go as he tried to calm down “Arin...you ok?” Arin nodded "Yeah...I'm good...thanks Brian I needed that."

“You’re welcome.” Brian replied. “Was it another future vision?” Dan guessed.

Arin rubbed his cheek again "Yeah, it was. I couldn't really get a clear view of what was happening, but I saw Steve..." 

“That can’t be good…” Dan frowned. “Was he in danger?” Brian inquired.

Arin stuttered "I-I think so...he was screaming and he had this look of...I don't know how to describe it, but it was like a crazy combination of panic and fear."

“Hmm...that’s not a good thing.” Dan whispered.

“So what? We just stop him from training? Cause it sounds like he was fighting or being attacked.” Brian shrugged.

"No, I think...we need to. Whatever happened in that vision, he was afraid of something attacking him..." Arin replied, rubbing his neck. 

“And if he gets attacked and your vision comes true?” Dan inquired. "...Then we protect him." Arin replied.

“I hate to bring this up...but he has mind control…” Brian sighed. “So?” Dan frowned. 

“Aren’t you worried? You know full well what happened last time we were around a gem with mind control.” Brian grumbled. 

“Don’t remind me…” Dan whispered. “If he develops his powers then he could hurt any one of us.” The ninja stated. 

"Not unless we train him and mentor him. It'll be tough, yeah. But he needs us to help guide him. Besides, the guy's had amnesia. He'll be freaking out and panicking about his own powers if he doesn't know shit about them." Arin finished, looking at Dan and Brian with a serious expression.

“I just have this bad feeling…” Brian admitted. "Bad feeling about what? Him hurting us?" Arin questioned.

“No...it’s just...nevermind.” Brian grumbled as he began to walk off. 

"Fuck..." Arin muttered, standing up. “Just leave him alone, he’ll only get mad if you try to push his buttons.” Danny said. 

Arin sighed "Alright. Damn he gives a hard slap. I'm surprised you're able to brush those off like it’s just a tap." “You get used to it.” Dan smiled. 

(To be Continued...)


	37. The Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie

As Arin trudged out into the open area, he let out a big yawn as Mark ruffled his hair.

“Morning Arin, you look totally fine and not tired at all.” Mark teased.

“Thank you, it’s my new look.” Arin retorted.

About a week had gone by since Arin had those future visions and ever since then he was losing a lot of sleep. Not only that but Steve was getting better and even tried walking around. Mark poured a bit of coffee into his mug and asked Arin "You want any?"

“Sure.” Arin yawned. As Mark started to pour Arin a cup of coffee, Dan tiredly came into the living room, ruffling his messy hair.

“Man...you look like Arin. Tired.” Mark giggled. Dan smirked "Nice to see you too, Mark." 

“Why haven’t you two been able to sleep? It’s starting to stress me out.” Mark frowned.

Arin took a sip of his coffee "It's my fucking visions messing me up. And Dan's just tired cuz he's Dan."

“I’m tired cause I can’t go to bed without having a nightmare.” Dan retorted, slumping his head down on the counter. 

"Jesus, man. What, haven't you been able to talk to Holly about that shit? She'd be able to help somehow." Arin asked, pulling a chair and sitting at the table.

“I don’t wanna bug her.” Dan said, voice muffled from being on the counter.

"I'm pretty sure she'd listen." Mark commented, leaning on the counter Dan's face was on.

“No, she’s busy with her birbs and Ross.” Dan replied.

Arin sighed, taking another big sip of his coffee. "Fuck my visions, man. They do jack shit except make me fucking panic and stress over the future." 

“Sorry.” Dan whispered, very sleepy. "It’s fine. I just gotta get the hang of it somehow..." Arin replied, rubbing his temples.

As if on cue, Holly and Ross came into the room as Ross noticed Dan right away. 

"Umm...morning, Dan." Holly said, observing Dan at the counter. 

“Hello.” He said before yawning. "Hey Mark, you got any more coffee? I could use some." Ross asked, grabbing a mug.

“Of course.” Mark smiled, moving over to Ross. During this, Dan lifted his head up as he tried to stay standing. 

Being super exhausted wasn’t the best thing for him or anyone else for that matter. Holly noticed this right away as she frowned in worry.

"Is...something wrong, Dan?" Holly asked. “Huh? Nah I’m fine.” Dan lied, doing his best to move over to the fridge.

Holly raised an eyebrow, she knew something was amiss. "Riiiight...and you've been sleeping... PEACEFULLY...right?"

“Of course, I’m dandy.” Dan said, opening the fridge as his hands began to shake a bit.

"Dan, are you sure something isn't wrong? Because you're acting a little, out of sorts." Holly commented, placing her hands on her hips. 

“Holly, you worry too much.” Dan giggled, shutting the fridge door.

"Okay, I guess I'll just get my tea and go back to my birbs." Holly sighed, getting a teabag from a drawer.

As Dan tried to walk over to the table, his vision blurred. Before he could react, he let out a moan as he nearly fell to the ground. 

"Dan!" Holly exclaimed, rushing over to him, as Mark stood behind her.

“I’m fine, just got dizzy is all.” Danny lied, rubbing his forehead. 

"Daaaan..." Mark said, sounding like a parent who knew his kid was in trouble.

“Come on Arin, back me up here. I’m fine.” Danny stated, looking over at Arin.

Arin, in the midst of eating a bagel, frowned "Eh, I don't know man. You HAVE been missing out on sleep."

“I’m fine Holly, I can stand by myself.” Dan tried, attempting to hold himself up.

"Dude, just admit that you're losing sleep to Holly, she'd help you out!" Mark replied, sighing in slightly annoyance.

“I’m fine!” Dan shouted as ice formed around his feet.

Holly took a step back, as she looked down at the forming ice. With a small look she looked back up to the singer "Alright Dan...if...if you need me, I'll be in my room." She stated, walking out of the room.

Dan merely ruffled his hair as the ice vanished and moved up onto his arms. "Oh real nice, Dan." Ross complained, seeing Holly go then followed after her. 

Dan let out a sigh as tears rolled down his face but they soon froze. Mark closed his eyes momentarily "Here, Dan." He said, handing Dan the hot coffee mug.

“Thank you.” He whispered, taking a sip. "Damn, everyone is on edge today..." Arin commented, his mouth full of bagel.

“Well Steve over there is just fine.” Mark smiled. 

Steve was standing near the couch as he kept repeating ninja moves as if trying to re-learn them.

"Aw that's precious." Arin said, watching Steve practicing. “I know.” Mark sighed. 

Steve then noticed the group as he stopped and walked over to them.

“Hello.” He said. "S'up Steve?" Arin said, holding up his hand for a high five.

Steve looked at him for a moment before he slowly returned it. "Yes, he's learning! Aw, I'm so proud of my little boy." Arin joked, as Mark giggled.

“I think I’ve got something to show you.” Steve admitted, ruffling his hair.

"Well what are you waiting for, dude? Go ahead." Dan replied, leaning back on his chair.

“I...I actually need a helper…” Steve mumbled. "Oh my god, its like a magic trick, isn't it?" Mark said "If that's the case, I'll do it." 

Before Steve could speak up, Suzy, Barry, Kevin, and Brian came into the room. “Magic what now?” Suzy smiled. 

Steve shook his head "It’s...not exactly magic..." 

Arin shrugged "Whatever it is, let's see this trick already!" 

Steve nodded as he looked up at Mark “All you need to do...is clear your mind.”

Mark did as he was told, as he closed his eyes. Steve’s eyes then glowed a soft green as Mark’s form slumped over a bit.

Mark then stood upright as he grinned “Testing...testing...ok!” Arin looked unimpressed "Aw come on Mark, this is a part of the act, isn't it?"

Mark then smiled at Arin “You know, why don’t I talk about myself some? I’m clearly just so handsome that the world might as well be blinded by my looks.” Dan laughed, as Arin rolled his eyes. 

“Oh but who am I kidding? I can’t compare to Danny or Arin.” Mark sighed dramatically. 

"Ha ha, Mark." Arin replied, as Danny hid his face while he laughed hysterically.

“But in truth, no one compares to the ever so lovely Suzy.” Mark smiled, winking at her.

Suzy blushed, giggling. Mark then jumped onto the counter before he sat down and laughed.

“Woah…” Kevin whispered. Arin raised both eyebrows and replied in the same tone as before "Alright Mark, nice acting, man." 

“You still think it’s Mark?” Mark shrugged, jumping down as he picked up Barry.

"Holy shit!" Danny laughed, while Arin furrowed his brows in bewilderment. Mark then put Barry down as he walked over to Arin.

“What’s wrong? Is Steve too amazing to handle?” Mark teased.

"I still find it hard to believe you’re really being controlled by Steve, right Steve, it’s a ruse, right?....Steve?" Arin turned his head to see Steve's eyes still glowing green, making Arin do a double take. 

“Do you believe me now?” Mark replied, placing his hands on his hips. 

Arin widened his eyes "Shit!" Arin yelled in disbelief.

“Should I stop?” Mark frowned. “Steve is doing all of this!?” Suzy gasped.

"Yeah, he is! Holy shit, that's....fucking awesome." Arin replied.

“Anything else?” Mark smiled. Arin shrugged "I...honestly don't know, just wing it dude."

Mark then giggled as he suddenly picked up Arin into his arms. “Happy now?” Mark teased. 

Mark then put Arin back down as he slumped over a bit. Steve’s eyes quickly returned to normal as he rubbed his head “Um...so yeah...”

Arin grinned "Fuck, man! Can't believe you could do that!" “I...I’ve been practicing…” Steve mumbled, twiddling his fingers. 

Mark then stood up as he blinked “Oh man...what happened?”

"Steve just did that trick, Mark." Barry stated. “Trick? All I remember is Steve telling me to clear my mind….” Mark admitted. 

"Steve, that was amazing, like seriously!" Suzy exclaimed. “I….I don’t know about that…” Steve blushed. 

"Aw don't be so modest, Steve. It was pretty boss." Barry replied, patting Steve on the shoulder.

“T-Thank you…” Steve mumbled. “Well...whatever it was...I’m sure it was awesome.” Mark smiled.

“Hey Arin, Steve’s been doing great so far...wouldn’t it be cool if he was on our team?” Suzy suggested. 

Arin tapped his chin "Well I mean, if he's up for it, sure."

“I….I...I don’t want to impose.” Steve muttered. "You wouldn't be imposing! In fact, you could be a valuable addition to the team!" Suzy complimented. 

“I don’t want him on the team.” Brian stated.

“Come on Brian, he’s awesome.” Mark urged. 

“As soon as you heal up you can leave.” Brian grumbled.

"Geez, Brian. Look I know you have this weird distrusting thing here, but at least give him a chance?" Arin retorted, giving Brian a disapproving frown.

“He’s a monster…” Brian said. “Why?” Steve frowned. 

“You’re just like him! And Dan and I both know it!” Brian snapped.

"The fuck does that mean?" Arin yelled. “You remind me of our old Sensei only not smart enough. You’re a fucking monster! with a curse of a gift” Brian screamed.

Arin tensed, as Steve looked down at the floor. “I...I’m sorry. If you want me gone...I’ll leave.” Steve sighed. 

"Brian!" Arin hollered, boiling mad. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as a broken gem came out of the sand in the yard.

“Oh shit…” Mark grumbled. "Really?! Right the fuck now? Dammit!" Arin yelled, storming from his seat to the door.

The rest of the group followed him as Steve looked up at the monster. “Come on, let’s do this.” Suzy urged. Steve nodded back, walking with Suzy outside. 

Most of the gems were trying to attack the monster but all ended up back onto the sand. “This thing is so stupid!” Barry complained. 

Arin hit the ground hard, as he rubbed his head "Son of a bitch! Okay, we need to...divide and conquer! Brian, Dan and me over here, Suzy, Steve, and Barry on its other side!"

“B-But I don’t have a weapon.” Steve replied. The monster made another loud stomp, shaking the ground violently, and sending the group falling back onto the sand.

During Steve, tripped over his own feet and landed on a rock. “Ow…” Steve mumbled.

“I’m sick of this!” Brian snapped, clearly angry. Brian then summoned his throwing stars as he tossed them into the monster.

Without another word, the gems got up and began to fight again. Dan and Arin charged at the beast, dodging the monster's enormous claws.

"Dan, to the left!" Arin shouted, jumping over an incoming slash. 

Steve’s eyes then began to glow as he struggled to make the monster stay still which was no easy task.

Dan summoned his sword as he managed to slice off one of the claws before he moved back.

Arin grinned "Nice job man, that'll slow it-" Arin paused, as his mouth dropped suddenly to the floor in shock.

The monster’s limb began to regrow as the group frowned instantly. “Oh come on!” Dan exclaimed. 

Everyone took at least ten steps back "Shit, now what?!" Barry yelled out. 

Arin then noticed Steve was trying to mind control it to not move but so far it wasn’t working. 

“We gotta keep trying!” Dan stated. "Divide again?" Arin asked, getting a shake of the head from basically everyone.

“We gotta think of something else.” Barry told Arin. Suddenly, the monster let out a roar as it moved its claws near the group. 

Arin saw it swoop its claw fast at the group, as he tackled Dan to the ground, as the beast's claw swipped above them.

The gems ducked down in time but Steve didn’t as it sent him into a large rock. “Steve!” Barry cried.

Steve winced loudly as he slumped down onto the sand with a thud. Suzy almost started to run to Steve before the monster took another whack at the Grumps, making her duck out of the way. 

“That’s it! Dan, let’s fuse!” Brian demanded. “Huh?” Dan gasped.

“Come on!” Brian shouted, pulling Dan up.

Before Danny could question it, Brian spun him around and back as they mushed into one form. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blinding light, as Manticore stood over them, battle ready and terrifying..The fusion then let out a laugh that sounded somewhat psychotic as they summoned their weapons. They bolted toward the monster with its weapons at the ready.

With one swing, they began to damage the monster with ease. Arin’s eyes widened in shock as Steve slowly pushed himself up. The sight of Manticore was terrifying as he felt memories return.

He knew this...but he couldn’t put his finger on how. Arin knew something was wrong, then immediately felt his brain pounding; all this happening was from his future vision! Manticore let out another battle cry, slashing and thrashing at the beast, as Arin started to fire his cannon; all the while his mind was flashing new images of the future.

“Arin! Look out!” Steve shouted. Arin gasped as he noticed one of the arms had been cut off and was about to fall on him. 

Before the grump could react, Steve suddenly summoned a bow and arrow and shot the arm as it vanished. 

Arin ducked down, then looked up in surprise when nothing hit him. But wait, then who... Arin turned to see Steve wielding a large archer's bow and yelled out in disbelief "Wait...WHAT THE FUCK?... STEVE?!" 

“Are you alright!?” Steve exclaimed, running over to him. Arin nodded "Yeah but,holy shit, how did you get the bow and arrow?!"

“I….I think I just remembered how to use my weapon…” Steve shrugged.

"Well, fuck, keep firing it, let’s get this thing!" Arin yelled, standing beside Steve as he fired his cannon faster at the beast. 

The two kept firing but soon stopped as Manticore sliced the beast in half, making it vanish into its gem. The fusion stood there for a moment before they let out another laugh that sent shivers down Arin’s spine. 

They quickly unfused, as Dan and Brian landed on the beach's sand, landing on top of each other hard. Brian quickly got off of Dan as he blushed a deep shade of red. Danny slowly got up as he struggled to stand up, he was exhausted.

“Everyone okay?” Barry asked. Suzy tried to stand, but still a little wobbly from the shaking, almost fell before Arin gently grabbed her hand to support her.

Steve’s weapon vanished as he walked over to the two. “Suzy, are you alright?” Steve wondered.

Suzy nodded "Yes, I am. Thanks for the help, Steve. I knew you'd be a great addition."

“Y-You’re welcome..” Steve blushed. Brian moved over to them as Dan followed “Anyone hurt?”

"Emotionally, kinda. Physically, nope." Arin joked. “Steve, you hit your head pretty hard.” Barry noted. 

“I just have a bad headache.” Steve sighed.

"Yeah, well, your bad headache helped save the day with that bow and arrow, holy shit!" Arin commented, looking quite impressed.

“I….it just came naturally...you were in danger...I had to help.” Steve said. 

“I still don’t like you...but you’re good in battle.” Brian told him.

"Aw that's the sweetest thing Brian's said all day..." Arin said with a smirk, walking behind Barry.

The group soon headed inside as Mark looked up from his place on the couch. “You guys ok?” Mark asked. 

Suzy nodded and smiled "We took care of it. I'll be right back." As Suzy walked off, Dan stumbled over to the counter as he stood still. 

He kept nodding off and each time he struggled not to hit his head on the counter.

"Dan...are you alright?" Steve asked, concerned. “Yes.” He lied.

"Are you sure, dude?" Arin replied, looking his friend over with doubt. “I’m sure.” Dan said before he let out a big yawn. 

"Oh bullshit." Arin retorted, grabbing the singer by the shoulders, and guided him to the couch, and plopped him next to Mark.

“Arin, I’m fine. Just leave me alone.” Dan complained.

"Dan, you've done this schtick before. And besides, I fucking heard you yawn loud as shit over there." Arin stated, crossing his arms.

“That was a fake yawn.” Dan replied. Arin rolled his eyes, walking back to the kitchen.

“Arin...I’m totally fine.” Dan sighed. Steve sat himself at one of the seats, facing Mark and Dan. 

Danny then struggled to stand up as he rolled his eyes “Arin, you can’t make me sit here.” 

"Yes I can, you're in detention, so listen to the principal." Arin called from the kitchen, brewing some coffee in a pot. 

“We’re not in school and you’re not a principal.” Dan stated as he began to walk away.

Arin replied "Yes, I am. I'm the principal for the school of Don't Talk Back To Arin Cause He's Cool." 

Dan ignored him as he kept moving but his vision blurred as he stumbled against a wall. 

"Dan, are you sure you don't want to sit?" Mark asked. “I’m sure…” Dan mumbled, legs shaking as he tried to walk again but failed.

Suddenly, Steve appeared by his side, supporting his arm. "Here, let me help..."

“Steve, I don’t need help.” Dan retorted. The singer gently pushed Steve away as he tried to walk again, sadly this ended in him falling to his knees.

Steve frowned and sat back down "....Right. I'll just be over here if you need me..."

Dan slowly got back up, leaning against the wall as he yawned again. 

“Maybe you should go see Holly.” Mark suggested. “But she’s busy.” Dan mumbled. 

"No, I think she's pretty free. Tell me again why you refuse to see her about your nightmare stuff?" Arin replied, bringing his mug of coffee to the couch. 

“Because I don’t wanna be a bother.” Dan admitted. 

“Dan, Holly is glad to help any of us and that includes you. If it bugged her than she’d say so.” Mark explained. 

“Arin, can I leave school if I go see her?” Dan grumbled. Arin gave him a serious look forward at least 10 seconds, then nodded "The principal obliges. You're excused."

Dan let out a sigh as he walked into the temple and began his trip. It took some time since he was tired but he soon made it to Holly’s birb room that also had a garden and fountains of water.

“Holly? You here?” Dan called, rubbing his arm. Holly raised her head, as she beamed when she saw the singer "Hey Dan! What brings you to my birb paradise?"

“Um...I...um…” Dan mumbled, very nervous about asking for help. 

He had been a jerk earlier and now he felt bad about asking her to help him. Holly noticed his stuttering "Hey...is something bothering you?...you know, I'm open to listen." 

“It...it’s just...I haven’t been able to sleep lately.” Danny confessed, looking ashamed of himself. 

"Oh...well, do you want me to help with that? If you want to, of course." Holly replied. 

“Um...yes...I think so…” Dan nodded. Holly smiled "Awesome! Okay, just sit right here, and tell me what kind of dreams you've been having."

Dan slowly sat down as he looked around at the birds in the large room. “Well...it’s more of nightmares than dreams…” Dan sighed. 

Holly nodded "Alright, then what kind of nightmares?" “Um...my old Sensei...sometimes he tries to take me back to home world...or...Brian and I will be forced to fuse...and sometimes I’m just back on home world…” Dan explained, frost forming on his hands.

Holly then gently placed her hand on top of Dan's. "...Go on.."

“It...it scares the hell out of me. Sensei...he treated me and Brian like toys...if we weren’t good enough we got pushed aside or something. He wanted us to hide our emotions and just...fight…” Danny went on as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I see...memories like those, are never good to have... How long has these nightmares been going on?"

“Um...maybe about a week or so, I’ve lost count of the days.” Dan shrugged.

Holly sighed "Well, I mean...has something come up that made you think about your life on homeworld? Something that might have been recent."

“I don’t know...they kinda picked up once Steve showed up.” Dan admitted.

"I'm guessing because of what Brian said? About Steve being a ninja back home?" Holly suggested. 

“Yes…” Dan whispered, frost appearing on his face. 

"Hmm...that must be why you're having these nightmares. Its Steve being a ninja that reminds you of your past, making you have such bad dreams. But Dan, you're not on homeworld anymore, and whoever that sensei was, who made you do those things, is long gone...and maybe putting that little bit of your past behind you would be best." Holly stated, putting a hand on Dan's face where his frost was forming. 

“I’ve tried Holly, but lately it won’t leave me alone...it’s been three years since I left home world...but...it’s just like a ghost that I can’t escape from.” Dan told her.

Holly bit her lip in thought "I know how hard this is...and it may feel impossible. But letting go of the past, though difficult, does eventually come to peace, especially for you. So, what I'm saying is, is don't let the past dictate who you are, Dan. Holding the memories in isn't going to do anything except make it worse..." Tears then rolled down Dan’s face as some of the frost vanished.

“I know Holly...it’s just...I’m so scared of somehow letting my guard down...and it’ll come back to me...like right now.” Dan sniffled. 

"You're not alone in this, Dan. And I'll help you to get past this, if you'll let me. Because I care, and I'm willing to help you through all of this..." Holly assured him, using her thumb to clear a tear from Dan's cheek.

Dan nodded “I...I’m just so tired, Holly.” Holly nodded as well "Then rest...it's okay..."

“How? I’ll just see those images again.” Dan replied. Holly smirked, looking off to the side "Do you know how the others were able to get Brian to sleep peacefully?" 

“No.” Dan said. 

"Well, to put it simply, they got him to think about things that would calm him, take his mind off what troubled him, and positive thinking. That's how he was out like a light, he didn't think about his nightmares, because his mind was full of positivity and good things he instantly fell asleep." Holly continued, as another bird landed on her shoulder.

“That’s easier said than done.” Dan laughed. Holly grinned "I know, but I had to address it somehow."

“So what do I do? I’m fucking exhausted.” Danny frowned. "...I have an idea." Holly said.

“What is it?” Dan inquired. " You probably won't like the sound of this, but maybe, I can try and get into your dream and help you with your problem..." Holly stated with a look of determination.

“Alright...if it means I can fucking sleep then let’s do this.” Danny stated.

Holly nodded, getting up "If we're gonna do this, you need someplace to be comfortable before we begin..."

Dan stood up as well, following Holly with some nerves forming. She lead him into her bedroom, and motioned him to sit down on the bed. Danny slowly obeyed as he sat down and looked around in confusion. He could see some birds peeking out from their little swings and it was odd. 

"Alright, so I want you to clear your mind, and get comfortable." Holly instructed, moving to the side of her bed.

Dan laid down on his side as he sighed and tried to clear his mind. He took a couple of relaxing breaths before he felt a little calm. 

With that, Holly channeled her powers, as her eyes glowed a soft pink. Holly then gently placed a hand on Dan’s head as he started to slip into a deep sleep. Suddenly, Holly appeared in a large room with ominous hallways and dark tinted windows.

She instantly noticed a younger Dan laying on the floor with short hair and a ninja outfit. Holly then gasped as his door opened and Ninja Brian rushed over to him.

“Danny, wake up.” Brian whispered, shaking his shoulder. Holly hid just in time, hiding behind the opened door, as she peeked out to watch what happens.

Dan sat up as he looked at the ninja in confusion “What’s wrong?” 

“Get up now, we’re leaving home world.” Brian stated. “What?” Dan mumbled.

“You wanted to leave, we’re doing it. I stole a ship and we leave now.” Brian explained, dragging Dan onto his feet.

Holly almost spoke out loud, but quickly covered her mouth to avoid being caught. Brian and Dan then left the room as Holly slowly followed at a safe distance.

“Are we seriously doing this NOW? What about-” Dan began to say. Suddenly, shivers went down their spines as a booming voice spoke up “DANIEL! NINJA BRIAN!”

Holly ducked behind a wall, as the voice came closer to the two, she could hear the stranger’s footsteps soon approaching. Brian then grasped Dan’s wrist as he bolted down the hall with his partner. 

“Get back here!” The voice demanded, giving a quick pursuit. Holly followed them, making sure to not be seen.

The two dashed around corners, not stopping for a moment, as their chaser followed steadily behind, gaining fast on their tails. Brian then summoned a throwing star as he promptly chucked it into their Sensei’s leg.

This made him stop for a moment as he tore it out of his wound. Dan’s eyes widened as he looked back “Fuck! Brian, go go go!” 

The two kept running and the exit was almost within their grasp. Holly kept her distant, but none the less raced after the pair, hoping not to lose them as she sprinted. Suddenly, an arrow hit Dan in the back as he cried out in pain. 

“Danny!” Brian gasped, catching him before he could fall. “You two are more trouble than you’re worth…” Sensei grumbled. 

Holly hid as their Sensei walked menacingly closer to the two ninjas, his eyes flaring with anger. 

“You two are my prized students...yet you decide to flee…” Sensei frowned.

“You-you...stay away from us!...Don’t come anywhere near!” Brian yelled, lifting Dan’s weak body up.

“I’m ashamed of you both….but also impressed you have the nerve to leave. You’ll never make it off homeworld.” Sensei grinned, readying his weapon to fire again.

“No!” Holly yelled, jumping in front of the two ninjas with her arms out, defending them behind her.

“Who the hell are you!?” Sensei growled. “A friend...who’s not gonna let you hurt them ever again!” Holly retorted, getting a slight eyebrow raise from Brian.

Dan then looked at the woman, seeing that she was defending them. Sensei then readied his weapon, not listening to Holly’s words. 

“They have no friends.” Sensei whispered. “Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” Holly said, using her energy wave to knock the sensei down to the ground. 

“Who are you?” Dan asked. Holly turned slightly “Um...Holly.”

Sensei then got back up, gem slightly cracked as he readied himself to fire another arrow. “Okay I think running would be wise!” Holly replied to the ninjas.

Brian then picked up Dan as he rushed off with Holly following. The trio headed down the hall to the launch bay, where Brian had their ship ready to go. 

“Come on, we’re leaving.” Brian mumbled. “NO YOU AREN’T!” Sensei yelled, firing another arrow straight for them, missing Brian by a few inches. 

“You can’t stop us!” Brian snapped. Holly opened the ship’s hatch quickly, as she motioned the two to get inside.

Brian obeyed as he got himself and Dan inside within no time. However as Holly tried to run in, Sensei shot an arrow her way. “You did this! You will pay!” Sensei screamed.

Holly ducked from the incoming arrow, then used her energy wave to try and slow him down. Sadly, each time he was hit he just kept moving closer with rage in his eyes. Holly started to panic, what could she do now? 

This guy was coming fast, and her energy waves could only do so much. Finally, she got an idea, and remembered “Oh yeah. This is a dream.”

She lifted her hands up into the air, as the sounds of flapping and crowing filled the air. Sensei then looked up as he frowned “Oh fuck…”

Holly had summoned a legion of birds as she grinned with glee, looking at her opponent in confidence. “Any last words?” “I’m not gone…” Sensei whispered. 

Holly frowned, then yelled out “FLY MY PRETTIES, FLY!!!” All of the birds then swarmed at Sensei as he fell to the floor and began to scream but then laugh in the mix of it. 

Holly darted into the ship, locking the hatch behind her, not before looking back for a moment. He was laughing like a mad man and it sent shivers down her spine.

“Get this ship up and running, now! Hurry!” She cried to Brian, running to Dan and kneeling by his side. Brian then started up the ship as he quickly sent it into take off mode. Within seconds they were in the air as Brian began to fly them off the planet.

“You’re good, nice work.” Brian told Holly. Holly blushed “Um...thanks. It wasn’t much, really..”

Dan then winced in pain as he looked at Holly. “Why’d you save us?” He asked. 

“Because...if i hadn’t come to help, this whole thing would have became a nightmare. And I didn’t want it to come to that. And you may not know this, but I’m your friend. And that’s what friends do.” 

Tears welled up in Danny’s eyes as Holly smiled at him. “You...you care that much?” Dan questioned. 

Holly nodded “Yeah, I do.” Dan then looked back and noticed the arrow was gone and he wasn’t in pain anymore.

“What...did...how…?” Danny whispered, very confused. "It's a dream! That kind of stuff happens!" Holly giggled.

“A...a dream…” Dan repeated slowly. All of a sudden, the singer and looked up to see that they were now on the beach. 

“I...what…” Dan muttered. "See? You're dreaming." Holly said, picking a flower off a nearby tree. 

“Danny!” Arin called, running over to him. “Arin?” Dan replied, still processing all of this. 

Arin hugged Dan lightly then said "Dude, you made it! We were thinking you were gonna be a no-show! Come on, Ross got the volleyball net up if you wanna join in?" 

“Wait...what? How...I’m very confused.” Dan sighed, ruffling his hair. 

Holly giggled "It’s alright, Dan. I know it’s a bit to take in, but you are in a dream. And this, right here, is your dream. You can enjoy yourself and do what you want here."

Dan nodded slowly as he looked at Arin “Um...we can still play volleyball right?”

"Fuck yeah dude! Let's do it!" Arin replied happily, running back up the beach to the other Grumps. Danny then waved at Holly before he followed Arin. As he walked off, Brian moved over to Holly.

“Hello.” He said. "Oh, hi Brian." Holly greeted, putting the flower she picked in her hair.

“Do you know what I am?” Brian asked. "Um...a part of Dan's dream?" Holly guessed.

“I’m Dan’s doubts.” Brian told her. "Ah I see....fitting form by the way." Holly replied. 

“Thank you, Ninja Brian always grounds Daniel into reality. No matter how hard it is…” Brian sighed.

Holly nodded "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

“Yes, maybe you can help us out here. Dan hasn’t noticed this yet...he’s too exhausted. But I have a strong feeling that something is wrong at home...with everything…” Brian explained. 

Holly furrowed her brow "What do you mean?" “Only the real Brian knows, he’s the most passionate about it.” The ninja shrugged. 

"Is there any idea of what it might be? What if it affects everyone?" Holly asked, her mind doing cartwheels. 

“Watch him...the mind control is scary. It will affect Dan and Brian deeply. Now get up, your lovebird is calling.” Brian stated. 

Holly suddenly found herself back in her bedroom, while Dan slept peacefully on the bed. “Holly?” Ross called. 

Holly turned, a little bit dazed "Ross?" Ross then noticed Dan as he smiled “Awwwww, that’s cute.” Ross walked over to Holly, noticing that she looked a bit out of sorts.

“Something wrong?” He asked. "Hmm? Oh, umm...just..helping Dan sleep. I helped out with his nightmare problem." Holly stated, rubbing her neck. 

“That was nice of you, Dan looked exhausted.” Ross said. "Yeah...his dreams will probably be a lot calmer from now on...hopefully." Holly replied.

“That’s awesome.” Ross smiled before he gave Holly a kiss on her cheek. Holly then went on to hang out with Ross for a while, however her mind was racing with questions. Perhaps it would make more sense in the morning.

(....)

As Arin walked into the open area, he let out a giant yawn as he heard the sounds of the TV going. He then looked in surprise to see Kevin and Steve criss crossed on the floor in front of the television "Okay, you see this button here? You use that to shoot your gun. Try it." Kevin urged, showing Steve a button on the controller.

Steve slowly pushed it as he gasped “Ah! Guns are horrible.That poor old lady.” Kevin laughed "Don't worry, it's just a game. No old ladies hurt here."

“Good...humans are so...so easily hurt...it’s kinda sad.” Steve frowned.

"Yeah, it is...but that's why being a gem is cool, because we stop the monsters before they hurt anybody." Kevin stated, pressing a few buttons on his controller.

Steve then glanced up at Arin “Oh...good morning.” "Morning Steve. Hey Kevin, I thought I was gonna teach him how to play video games!" Arin said, pouting lightly.

“Well...Kevin woke up early and wanted to play this game.” Steve shrugged. "Yeah, and besides, Steve was interested in trying it out, so I did." Kevin finished, doing a combo on his controller "Yes! Achievement!"

“Sorry Arin.” Steve mumbled. Arin grinned, waving off his previous comment "Nay, it’s cool. Still, glad to see you actually trying to play a game. Has he already shown you Kirby?" 

“What’s Kirby?” Steve replied. "Well, my fellow gem, let me introduce you to the magical video game franchise of Kirby. Strap in, this is gonna be long." Arin joked, making Kevin groan in reply.

“Um….actually Arin...I...I wanted to speak with you.” Steve butted in. 

Arin paused "Oh. Um...a-alright. You wanna talk here or in like, private?" 

“Private.” Steve said. Arin nodded, pulling Steve off of the ground "Alright Kevin, we'll...be right back, okay?"

“Um...alright.” Kevin frowned. The two gems then headed outside as they began to walk onto the beach.

“I feel like I can trust you Arin, you’ve been very kind to me since you and the others saved my life.” Steve began. 

Arin smiled "Eh, well...gems gotta watch each other's backs, right? What's on your mind?"

“Arin...I’m gonna be serious here..if...if a gem had a bad past...would you hate them...even if they changed?” Steve asked.

Arin shook his head "Nay man, if they were, say regretful of what they did, and they changed for the better, I wouldn't hold it against them. I'd be understanding. Like, if they were a changed gem, with a new outlook on stuff and life and all that, then no, I wouldn't hate them." 

“I see…” Steve whispered, looking down at the sand. 

"....Am I getting a bit of an 'asking this question from experience' kinda thing here?" Arin asked, frowning lightly at Steve's mannerisms. 

“Um...well...I just have this feeling...that...that on homeworld...I was a bad guy somehow.” Steve confessed. 

"Oh yeah...you said before you had those flashbacks of you yelling at gems." Arin replied.

“Arin...I’m scared...what if when I remember...I change? I don’t want to be a mean gem...I….I want to be different.” Steve mumbled, tears forming.

"Steve...I know you, man. And whatever you were before, isn't you now. And if you do remember anything about who you were back on homeworld, then...just...I don't know, move on from them? The past is in the past after all." Arin said, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder.

“Right...thank you Arin.” Steve nodded, wiping away his tears. "Hey, no problem. Now, shall I tell you more about the wonders of Kirby inside?" Arin suggested, with a big dopey grin on his face.

“As long as we can eat while you talk.” Steve laughed. "Perfect, it's a deal!" Arin exclaimed, wrapping his arm over Steve's shoulders as they walked back inside.

When they got inside, they noticed Brian and Holly were awake. “Good morning.” Steve waved.

“Meh.” Brian grumbled. "Nice to see you too, Brian." Arin commented, guiding Steve into the kitchen "S'up, Holly." 

Steve then sat onto the counter as he looked at Holly. “Hello.” He smiled. Holly, looked up from her coffee with a somewhat sleepy disposition "Hm? Oh! Hi Steve."

“What’s wrong? Didn’t sleep well?” Steve guessed.

Holly slightly shook her head "I was up for a while thinking. Mostly about... Oh its not really important, Arin is there any more coffee, I could use a top off..."

“Sure.” Arin said, pouring some coffee into her cup. "Thank you very much." Holly replied taking a sip and sighed "Ahh...perfect.."

“I’ve never seen you tired before.” Steve mumbled. Holly shrugged "I'm not usually the tired one anyway, so this is new territory for me."

“Hm….I see.” Steve whispered as Holly looked up at his eyes. Something about them were familiar but she didn’t know from where. 

"Steve, you want some coffee?" Arin asked from behind the counter. “No thank you, it tastes weird to me.” Steve giggled. 

Arin laughed back "Alright then, how's juice?" “That sounds nice.” Steve replied as Dan walked in.

The singer let out a small yawn as he walked over to Brian. “Good morning mister sunshine.” Danny teased. 

“Shut up.” Brian grumbled. "Yo, Dan. You look really well rested. I bet that talk with Holly helped?" Arin asked, pouring a cup of juice for Steve.

“It did actually….I haven’t slept that good in a while.” Dan blushed. "Well, I'm glad I could help, Dan." Holly yawned, taking another sip of coffee.

“Well it’s nice all the fucking gems got sleep besides for me.” Brian complained. "Speak for yourself." Holly retorted, making Arin grin.

“I had another nightmare...they’re so annoying.” Brian sighed. "What, you didn't do the shit we did for you a few weeks ago?" Arin asked, having Steve the glass of juice.

“I passed out during training, I think I’ve been overworking myself.” Brian confessed.

"Then there's your problem. Just take the time to actually let your brain rest, man!" Arin replied. 

“What was your nightmare about?” Dan inquired. “Sensei...again…” Brian mumbled. 

"For fucks sake..." Arin whispered, sounding a bit concerned. “What happened in the dream this time?” Danny wondered.

“We were escaping from homeworld again.” Brian stated as Steve froze. Holly raised her head also, and asked "And then?"

“We….we didn’t escape from Sensei…” Brian muttered as Dan patted his shoulder.

Holly took a gulp of her coffee "Dan, when I helped you with your nightmare...wasn't that the same thing that happened in yours?"

“Um...well we left homeworld...but Brian didn’t.” Dan shrugged. “That’s also a thing, sometimes Dan and I tend to share dreams.” Brian admitted. 

Holly frowned "Hmm...something's going on here...." “Um...you...you two ran away from home world?” Steve chimed in.

“We sure did, but our Sensei kinda chased us for a while until we made it away. He kept shouting at us too, saying we were his best students...but doing what we did was dumb.” Danny explained. 

"But, you guys had to go. If not, God knows what could have happened if you stayed." Arin commented.

“He treated us like toys...dirt…” Brian growled. 

“What was his real name again?” Dan asked Brian. “Oh yeah...um...Jade.” Brian sighed.

Steve then stopped as he looked down at his glass of juice. Steve bit his lip as his brain began to pound in pain.

Steve then got up as he put his glass down. "I...I...need to go..." Steve mumbled, walking out of the front door.

"Steve?" Dan asked, seeing him leave. He frowned "Shit..."

Steve ran onto the beach as he sat down by the shore with tears forming. Memories were pouring into his head and all of them were bad.

‘You two belong to me! I am your teacher!’ A loud voice echoed. Steve clung to the sand, as it slipped through his fingers. ‘Fuse! You two have failed me, so you’ll be punished. See how you like being Manticore for two weeks.’ The loud voice ordered.

Steve's vision grew blurry, as he tried to suppress his quiet sobs. ‘Am I good enough for you?’ Another voice asked. ‘You both are my best students but I’m ashamed that you’d try to run away.’ The loud voice sighed.

Steve let out a cry, shaking his head, in an attempt to make the images go away. ‘You two! You will regret this!’ The loud voice screamed. Steve then started to cry into his knees as he began to tremble all over. Flashes of the Manticore pounded his head, Dan and Brian, his bow and arrow.

Steve then looked up at the sun as he bit his lip. He remembered everything and he instantly wished he didn’t. He wasn't Steve... He was Sensei Jade. He had to do something...even if he did horrible things...maybe admitting to the gems would do something. 

Arin's talk gave him some hope, but then he immediately thought of the worse scenario, that everyone would turn against him, and hate who he was, or had become.Steve then stood up as he wiped away his tears and sighed. He had no choice but to be honest. The gem slowly walked into the house as everyone looked at him.

Dan went over to him with a guilty expression "Steve, you okay? Look, if I said something to upset you, I didn't mean, honest..." 

“I...I need to speak to everyone…” Steve stated. Arin looked to the others then back to Steve "You mean like, us? Or you mean EVERYONE everyone?" 

“Everyone…” Steve whispered. Arin and Dan exchanged looks "Um...alright. Let me go get everyone..." Arin replied. 

Within a few minutes, Arin had grabbed all the gems and gathered them into the open area. Steve stood still with his hands shaking as he looked at the floor. "What's this about, guys? I was kinda busy doing....stuff." Barry asked.

“I….I...I wanted to speak with you all.” Steve muttered, very nervous. "Well okay Steve, what's wrong?" Suzy replied, looking concerned.

“I...I remember who I am…” Steve confessed. Everyone's eyes grew wide as Kevin grinned "Dude, that's...great!...right?" 

Steve instantly shook his head as tears began to form in his eyes. “I...I...I have to tell you this and I know this isn’t going to end well. But if I don’t...then...then I’ll be a coward.” Steve stated.

"Steve, whatever it is, we'll listen. Right guys?" Suzy stated, as the Grumps all nodded. 

“Well...I...my name isn’t Steve for starters.” Steve laughed nervously. 

"Kinda figured that, still is a pretty lame name you gave him, Arin." Ross said, as Arin replied "Hey shut up, it was a good name! It's still a good name." 

“I...my...my real name...is-is...Jade.” Steve confessed, tears rolling down his face.

The Grumps eyes widened, as Brian instantly felt his body starting to fume like a wildfire. Dan was shocked, as he grabbed onto Brian's arm. 

“Prove it.” Dan frowned. “Prove it? I fucking forced you two to fuse cause I was a fucking moron! I told you that you were dirt and made you fight! I chased after you when you left home world! Daniel, I could go on!” Steve screamed as sobs escaped his lips.

Dan's mouth hung open, as Arin shook his head "Ste-...J-Jade...you...seriously did that?"

“Yes! And I fucking hate myself because of it!” Steve cried. Barry frowned and mumbled to himself "I fucking knew it."

Suzy immediately shoved Barry "Barry, let him finish." “I….I’m so sorry! Daniel….Ninja Brian...I’m sorry, ok?” Steve said. 

Brian shook his head "I knew you were trouble." “I don’t expect you both to forgive me and that’s fine. When you two ran off I was so mad...but...it was my fault. I’m a fucking horrible monster! I was awful to you both...if I could turn back time then I’d be...I’d be a better teacher.” Steve sniffled.

Arin sighed as he placed a hand on Suzy's shoulder, while Holly nodded "It makes sense now...the doubt was right...but Steve, you're not bad. Even if you were before, that's not you now..."

“What?” Steve whispered. "Gems make mistakes. No one, not even a single one of us in this room, hasn't done something in their existence they wish to forget or change in the past...but we've changed instead. And so have you. You're not the same gem you used to be." Holly then walked over to Steve, looking him in the eye.

Steve then looked over to Brian, seeing his rage was about to explode. “Holly, you might want to move.” Steve warned. 

"Huh?" Holly asked. Steve then moved himself and Holly out of the way as Brian attempted to charge at them.

Danny tried holding Brian back "Brian! Fuck dude!" He screamed. “Brian, even if you fight me you can’t win. Fighting would do nothing.” Steve sighed. 

"You can't fucking tell me what to do! You don't own me!!!" Brian hollered, trying to rip himself from Dan's grip. 

Arin and Suzy immediately stood up, standing in front of Steve and Holly. "Brian, enough!"

“You’re right Brian, I don’t and never have owned you or Dan. You are your own gem and me taking that right away was wrong.” Steve explained to Brian.

Barry interrupted "And why should he trust you? If you were the one doing that shit to them both for so long?!" 

“None of you can trust me if you wish.” Steve said as he summoned a pair of shades and placed them over his eyes. 

Ross got up from the couch "Steve, come on man, I know you're not a bad dude anymore..."

“Thank you Ross.” Steve replied. Holly nodded "I trust you..." “Me too.” Suzy smiled.

And Arin, walking up to Steve replied "Fuck yeah I trust you, Steve." He ruffled Steve's hair lightly, then pulled him in for a side hug. 

“T-Thank you…” Steve muttered. "Barry? Kevin? Mark?" Arin pleaded, seeing the three standing near Dan and Brian.

“I’ll understand if you hate me.” Steve frowned. Mark mumbled "I...I don't know man..."

As Barry crossed his arms in displeasure.“I...I think he’s ok. I mean he did bad stuff...we all have...we shouldn’t hold it against him.” Kevin smiled softly.

Danny glanced at Brian with worry as the ninja tried to calm down. "....Dan?" Arin asked, as all eyes fell on the singer.

“I….I used to be so scared of you Jade...you did so much to us. But...but I can’t live in the past anymore. We’ve all changed in a way and I’ve seen you grow...so...I can’t be mad at you. Part of me is angry….but...if I let anger consume me...I’ll be a monster.” Dan stated.

“I….thank you…” Steve mumbled. Steve then looked at Brian in worry as he rubbed his arm. 

The tension was so thick in the air, someone could cut it with a knife. “Brian....do you want to kill me?” Steve asked.

"Well Brian, what's it gonna be?" Ross wondered. Brian walked stiffly toward the group, moving Suzy, Arin and Ross out of his way, until he stood face to face with Jade. 

“Go ahead.” Steve mumbled. Brian did nothing for a good solid second, before he raised his fist and punched Steve right in the jaw, sending his shades right off his face.

The gem remained standing as he let out a laugh “You’ve always had a bad temper.” 

"Is this their way of making up?" Kevin whispered to Mark. “I have no clue.” Mark shrugged.

“What now Brian? You wanna break my gem?” Steve guessed. Brian simply shook his head and sighed heavily "...Whatever, I don't care."

Steve then picked up his shades, placing them over his eyes. “I...I...thank you..I think.” Steve shrugged.

"Yay, we made peace with everyone, woo!" Ross said excitingly. “Y-Yeah…” Steve laughed nervously. 

“What’re you gonna do now?” Dan asked. “Well...I...I’ve actually overstayed my welcome.” Steve sighed. 

"Aw what? You're gonna go?" Arin said, disappointed. “I have to, it’d be wrong to stay. I’d only cause drama between you all.” Steve confessed.

"Don't say that, man! You're an awesome friend. And it's been fun having you here." Kevin said.

Suzy smiled sadly "If that's what you wanna do, Steve, I mean Jade, it’s your choice. We support you."

“Just remember, you’ll have a home here.” Arin told him. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Steve sighed.

The gem then walked over to the warp pad as they all looked at him. "I'm gonna miss ya, little buddy!" Arin replied, as his eyes got a little blurry. 

"Keep at that art, dude! You have talent! Don't let it go to waste!" Ross commented. 

Danny then tossed him his book as Steve caught it. “Right…” Steve nodded.

Holly and Suzy quickly hugged him together "You're such a sweet guy." Suzy whispered, her voice cracking. 

Holly nodded "We'll miss your sweetness around here, Steve.." “Oh! Here…” Steve said, ripping out a page in his book.

The gem handed it to Arin as he smiled “It’s a drawing of all of you...I figured you’d want to keep it.” 

Arin grinned "You keep it dude, to remember us by." “Oh…” Steve mouthed, putting it back into his book. 

Barry and Mark walked up to Steve "Well, Steve. Safe travels." Mark said, extending his hand warmly. 

Barry blushed "Sorry about what I said...you're cool." 

Kevin quickly ran up to Steve and gave him a high five "See ya, gaming buddy."

The gem then stepped onto the pad as he looked at Brian and Dan. “Brian..make sure you keep that heat under control, and Danny...you keep that smile and control your ice.” Steve laughed as he vanished into a blue light.

The group stood there in silence as Ross hugged Holly and began to cry. “What did he mean by heat?” Mark wondered.\

“Who knows.” Brian sighed. “I didn’t even tell him about Kirby…” Arin frowned. 

With that, while they would miss Steve, they all knew it was better to move on from their pasts. Even if horrible things happened, any one of them could change and now...it all felt a little better.

(End…)


	38. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

As Kevin gazed up at the TV screen, he couldn’t stop blinking in amazement. His legs were crossed and he was sitting on the couch with wide eyes just like a child. He was watching a program where a group of characters were celebrating something. From the decorations to the food, this looked absolutely amazing. When the camera backed away, he could see a banner that read ‘Happy Birthday’.

What could that mean? As Kevin kept gazing at the TV, Barry walked into the room with Arin as the two were laughing about some kind of joke. The two instantly noticed the young gem entranced by the TV as they giggled.

“He’s really interested in that show, isn’t he?” Barry commented.

“Yeah, he’s certainly into a lot of things.” Arin mumbled. 

Kevin kept looking at the screen as the two gems walked up to him. “What’re you watching there?” Barry asked. 

“A cartoon.” Kevin replied, still looking at the TV. “Looks like they’re having fun on it.” Arin noticed, amused at what the characters were doing. 

“Barry...what’s a birthday?” Kevin questioned innocently. “Well, I suppose the answer is in the name. It’s a day when someone was born.” Barry guessed. 

“So...do we have birthdays?” Kevin wondered.

“Not in the technical sense since we’re gems but I suppose since we change and grow over time, we could theoretically have them.” Barry replied. 

“So...how old are you guys?” Kevin inquired. “Super old.” Arin grinned.

“But you don’t look old.” Kevin frowned. “We don’t age in a traditional sense.” Barry explained. 

“So...we could have birthdays?” Kevin guessed. “I don’t see why not?” Barry shrugged.

“It could be fun.” Arin grinned. “Wait! Do I have one!?” Kevin gasped, eyes filled with wonder.

“I suppose you do.” Barry pondered. “Woah!” Kevin smiled.

“You know...Barry...I think it’s been a year since you brought Kevin here.” Arin mumbled. 

“Very true. So that could be your birthday. When you first came here. That’s cause for celebration.” Barry nodded. 

“Yay! I get a birthday!” Kevin cheered, jumping up on the couch.

“Easy there. We’ll need to plan a party. ...how do we plan a party?” Barry wondered. 

“Let’s see.” Arin began, pulling out his phone as Dan and Ross entered the room.

“Someone must’ve had too much candy.” Ross joked as Kevin kept jumping.

“He’s excited for his birthday.” Barry explained. “A what?” Dan questioned. 

“Wait! Why the hell does he get one? I’ve been here for six years now!” Ross complained. 

“Well we can make it a double party. This is something we’re just learning about.” Barry replied.

“Man Ross, you’re young.” Dan teased. “S-Shut up.” Ross blushed.

“It says here you have stuff like a cake...presents, decorations. Sometimes there’s entertainment.” Arin explained, reading off of his phone. 

“I think we can do that.” Barry smiled. “Um...what’s a cake?” Kevin asked, sitting back down.

“It’s a sweet spongy thing you eat.” Dan explained. 

“Dude, we need an ice cream cake. Not some dumb old fashioned cake.” Ross stated.

“You can put ice cream in a cake!?” Kevin gasped. “Sometimes, yeah.” Arin grinned.

“Makes eating both much easier.” Dan added “Let’s have an ice cream cake.” Kevin said.

“See? Kevin knows how to party.” Ross joked. “That shouldn’t be too hard to find.” Barry replied.

“Maybe Suzy can help in the decorations part.” Arin sighed. 

“We should have other snacks too.” Ross smiled.

“I can handle entertainment!” Dan declared. “You’ll just sing about sex.” Barry replied.

“So?” Dan giggled. 

After that, the gems began to get ready for the party which they decided to have on the beach. Suzy and Holly were putting up decorations that seemed to be a mix of colorful with black Gothic ones too. 

“Those are looking good!” Barry called, checking off a list on a clipboard. 

Arin then began to set the table with a few plates of sandwiches while Mark put some chips next to them. 

“What’s the point of this again?” Mark pondered. 

“Well, it’s for fun and a celebration. I think we all need to have fun every once in a while.” Arin replied. 

“Guys, Brian keeps popping the balloons.” Holly complained as Brian popped another one with his hands.

“Why don’t I handle balloons? You can set up streamers.” Dan suggested.

Brian merely shrugged before handing them off.

“Brian! You popped them all!” Dan gasped. 

“That’s the purpose...right? You make them...then you kill them.” Brian replied.

“No that’s after the party is over.” Dan sighed.

“I’ll go get some more.” He added before going to the decoration bag. 

Brian picked up the bag of streamers as he opened it and dumped them on the sand.

“Done.” Brian stated. “You’re not really the decorative sort, are you?” Dan guessed, returning with the balloons.

“It’s out of the bag...so it’s decorated.” Brian reasoned.

“Yes but you’re supposed to string them around the area.” Dan explained. 

“Why? That sounds stupid.” Brian grumbled. 

“Yeah it doesn’t make sense but it’s what they’re for.” Dan replied.

Brian, still thinking this was a silly idea, gathered up the streamers and left to go put them up. As a result, some of them landed on the tables, banners and in Dan’s hair.

“Oh yeah...that’s wonderful….” Dan complained. 

“I did my part.” Brian sighed. “Well it looks festive at least.” Dan shrugged which satisfied Brian. 

“Where are the birthday boy's?” Mark joked.

“I think they’re inside trying to wait.” Arin smiled, seeing Kevin trying to peek out of the window. 

“Well we’re nearly done. Do we have everything?” Barry asked. 

“I think so.” Arin said, putting the cake on the table.

“What about presents?” Dan chimed in. “I’m sure we’ve all come up with something, right?” Barry replied.

“Well right now we have nothing present-wise.” Arin frowned.

“We need to come up with something. Any ideas?” Barry questioned.

“Not really but knowing Ross, he’ll be stingy.” Dan grinned.

“We could go the store I guess.” Suzy shrugged. 

“Fair enough plan. Two of you will need to go while the rest of us finish up.” Barry replied. 

“But what does Kevin like? I mean...Ross is simple enough.” Dan frowned.

“Well, Kevin likes cartoons so maybe stuff with that.” Arin replied. 

“He likes dragons too.” Barry chimed in.

“We’ll come up with something.” Mark smiled.

“I’ll go with you.” Holly offered. “Thanks.” Mark replied. 

With that, the two left for the store while the rest of them finished decorating.

“Kevin keeps looking out the window.” Dan giggled, seeing the young gem’s curious eyes.

“Well they’ll both be getting their party soon.” Barry added, amused by both of their behaviors, seeing Ross peek out as well.

Back inside, Kevin looked out the window as Ross yawned. “Hey Ross….” Kevin mumbled.

“Yeah?” Ross replied. 

“Do you...do you ever think about...like...getting old as a gem and dying?” Kevin frowned. 

“Well we don’t really age normally. Our physical form don’t really change that much.” Ross explained. 

“But...what if...what if one of the gems gets cracked or broken?” Kevin muttered sadly.

“We’ll be able to heal it usually. We have an excellent healer on our team and the healing springs. But I know that broken gems are a bit trickier.” Ross admitted. 

“But...what if...what if…” Kevin whimpered, tears forming. 

“Hey it’s okay.” Ross soothed, pulling the smaller gem into a hug.

“I...I just worry...cause...I don’t wanna lose any of you.” Kevin sniffled.

“We’re not going anywhere for a long time.” Ross replied, rubbing the young gem’s back.

“I hope you’re right.” Kevin sighed, calming down slowly.

After a while, the two gems had calmed down as Barry entered the house with a smile. 

“Are you guys ready?” Barry asked. “Yeah.” Ross grinned as Kevin nodded. 

With a smile, Barry guided the two younger gems down to their party. The gems were getting more excited the closer they got to everyone. 

“Hey guys.” Suzy waved. “Woah!” Kevin beamed.

“Surprise!” Arin called, gesturing to the decorations.

“But...we knew about it so why is it surprise?” Ross giggled.

“Eh. For funsies.” He replied. “This looks amazing!” Kevin grinned widely.

“I’m glad you like it.” Barry grinned. “You guys are so nice!” Kevin said, tearing up a bit.

“This is amazing.” Ross added, touched by all their efforts.

Kevin giggled lightly some tears escaping his eyes as Barry frowned a bit. 

“What is it?” Barry wondered. “I-I’m just so happy.” Kevin laughed.

“We’re happy we could do this for the both of you. You’re part of the family.” Barry replied.

“That’s good.” Kevin smiled, wrapping Barry into a hug.

Barry returned the hug as Ross came over to hug as well. “Come on guys, let’s have a party.” Arin urged. 

Kevin and Ross nodded eagerly at that and party commenced. Everyone was enjoying themselves with their snacks and listening to Dan play his music. Kevin was curious about the cake and even got some on his face as he ate which caused Barry to try and clean the mess. Ross ended up eating two big slices of cake which didn’t surprise anyone since he loved ice cream.

“Man an ice cream cake was the best idea ever!” Arin grinned before taking a bite.

“Hell yeah it was.” Ross grinned, ice cream on his face which was expected.

“Ross, why is this a thing with you?” Holly sighed. “What? I have a right to enjoy myself.” Ross pouted.

“Yeah but most of it is on your face and not in your mouth.” She commented.

“I’m saving that for later.” He replied, licking some off his face. 

“Ross you’re such a mess.” Dan teased as Barry helped Kevin clean up.

“Thank you for the cake.” Kevin smiled. 

“No problem guys.” Arin smiled.

“So what now?” Kevin asked nicely.

“We’ve got presents for you!” Suzy called, running up the beach with boxes in her hands, Mark not too far behind with his own pile. 

“Y-You guys didn’t have to.” Kevin blushed. “Sure they did.” Ross grinned. 

“Thanks you guys.” Kevin smiled, still blushing. “No problem man.” Dan smiled as Kevin looked down. 

“We should start opening the presents.” Ross declared. 

Kevin nodded and the two each took presents with their names on them.

“I say I should go first.” Ross decided. “Ok.” Kevin replied as Barry glared at Ross. 

“Fine but Kevin goes next.” Barry added. 

Ross then picked up a present with blue wrapping “From Arin and Suzy.” He mumbled. 

“We hope you like it.” Suzy smiled. Ross then opened it quickly as he picked up a plush train that looked very soft. 

“Aw, very cute.” Ross smiled. “Yep, figured you needed a steam train of some kind.” Arin giggled.

“My turn!” Kevin declared before looking at the wrapping.

“From Mark. Neat!” The young gem then gently opened the present but he moved carefully since he hated to damage the wrapping. 

“Come on Kevin.” Ross complained. “Never hurts to conserve paper.” Barry replied as Kevin finished opening the present. 

The young gem took the item out as he looked at it in confusion. “Um...what is it?” Kevin asked. 

“It’s a sweater, it’s getting cold...so…” Mark shrugged.

“Thank you.” Kevin smiled, holding it close which made Mark happy.

“It’s teal and it’s got a nice neck to it so you won’t catch a cold.” Mark explained, blushing a bit.

“Awww, looking out for the baby grump.” Arin teased lightly.

Kevin ignored the teasing, really appreciating the gift as Ross picked out his next present. 

“From Brian and Dan.” Ross frowned, glaring at the two.

“Come on man, it’s not a prank.” Dan urged. “Maybe it is.” Brian said.

“No it isn’t.” Dan laughed. Ross shrugged and opened the present, relieved it wasn’t a prank after all. 

He lifted it up and noticed it had two items. The first one was a book that was called ‘Grimms Fairy Tales.’ The other item was a rock with googly eyes and a strange face. 

“Brian! You got him a pet rock?” Dan gasped. “Yes…” Brian replied. 

Ross smiled at the thoughtfulness of the gifts. “Thanks guys.” He replied. 

“You’re welcome Ross.” Dan smiled. “I’m not welcome.” Brian retorted.

Ross rolled his eyes, knowing Brian was a softy deep down as Kevin picked up his next present.

“From Holly.” Kevin read as he carefully began to open it. 

The young gem then took the item out to reveal a wristband with a happy face on it. “It’s so cute!” Kevin smiled.

“I thought you could use some of those.” Holly remarked.

“Thank you.” Kevin replied happily. Ross pulled out another present which he looked at. 

“From Barry.” He read. Ross then opened it to reveal some socks as he frowned “Barry...why do I need socks?” 

“To keep your feet warm. It does get cold at night.” Barry replied.

“You’re just lucky it has cute faces on them…” Ross pouted.

Barry smiled in a satisfied way as Kevin picked out his next present. After a while, the two gems had opened all their presents. However, Barry was holding the last one behind his back.

“Thank you.” Kevin beamed. “Yeah, it was pretty fun.” Ross admitted.

“Glad you had fun, dudes.” Arin smiled. “Thank you Barry.” Kevin grinned, blushing lightly with happiness.

“No problem.” Barry replied holding out one more present. 

“W-What’s this?” Kevin whispered. “Open it and find out.” Barry suggested. 

Kevin slowly took it from it as he opened it with care which made Barry smile. The young gem then gasped “Woah…”

“What is it?” Ross asked. Kevin then picked up a nicely framed photo of the entire group as he smiled.

“This is great….” Kevin giggled. “I knew you’d like it.” Barry smiled. 

“That’s a good picture, you’re in it too Kev.” Arin remarked. Kevin took note of this and smiled softly.

“Oh yeah! This was taken when we had that movie night. Mark demanded we take a family photo for fun.” Dan recalled.

“Well it was fun….” Mark shrugged. “It really was.” Kevin added.

For not knowing about birthdays until recently, this was a lot of fun. Maybe some other time they could celebrate for the others as well. 

“Thank you.” Kevin giggled lightly as Barry ruffled his hair.

“No problem. Happy birthday you two.” He grinned. 

After that, the gems began to clean up since it was getting late. When Barry finally came inside with the others, they noticed Kevin sleeping on the couch like a child. They had a long and exciting day so he must’ve been tired. Barry quietly joined him, happy he could make him and Ross have a good time.

They deserved it. “Look at the baby grump, all tuckered out.” Arin giggled.

“Yeah, he passes out easier than we do. That’s for sure.” Dan mumbled.

“This was a good idea.” Barry added. “Looks like Ross is out too.” Suzy said, gesturing to the sleeping Ross on the floor.

“We’ve all had a long day. Let’s go get some rest.” Barry suggested.

“You think Kevin will be comfortable like that?” Arin asked, gesturing to Kevin who had one leg and arm hanging off the couch.

“I’ve got it.” Barry offered, moving both limbs back up.

Barry then placed a soft pillow under his head along with a blanket on his form as Kevin smiled in his sleep.

“Man, why is he so cute? He’s gonna make us sick.” Arin complained lightly.

“You know you love it.” Suzy replied.

“Barry’s being a total mom though.” Dan teased. 

“I enjoy it.” Barry shrugged. “Well he’s certainly fond of you.” Holly smiled. 

“I’m glad he is.” Barry added. “You think he’ll grow up to fuse like us and fight?” Arin wondered. 

“I know he will.” Barry nodded. 

He knew that Kevin would be able to fuse and fight as time went on but for now, they wouldn’t worry about. 

(End…)


	39. Odd Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Kevin moved his feet to the beat as best he could be he kept glancing down at them. 

“Kevin, you can’t keep looking at your feet when you fusion dance...” Dan laughed, helping to lead Kevin into a dance. 

“B-But what if I trip or something?” Kevin whimpered.

“Kevin, fusion is about completely trusting one another and being yourself in a wonderful dance.” Suzy smiled. 

“I know but I suck at it.” Kevin sighed.

“Everyone isn’t perfect at it when they first try.” Arin reminded him. 

“Besides, you’ve fused with me before so that’s a big step.” Barry encouraged.

“But that was by accident….” Kevin sighed sadly. “When Arin and I first fused it was accident but that’s ok.” Suzy said as Arin giggled. 

“I just wanna do fusion right…” Kevin mumbled.

“Kevin, there are no laws to doing it right or wrong. You just have it happen and experience it.” Dan explained. 

“Do we need to show you?” Barry wondered. 

“That might help…” Kevin admitted as the two gems stopped their practice dance.

“Let’s see...who wants to volunteer?” Arin questioned.

“Well Ross and I could it.” Holly smiled. “R-Really?!” Ross gasped, excited beyond belief.

“Well maybe we should try a less romantic pairing.” Suzy frowned.

“Aw man…” Ross pouted. 

“Fine then, then maybe Ross and I should give it a shot.” Arin offered, standing up.

“Woah! Hell yeah! Let’s do it!” Ross grinned.

“Oh boy, this should be a trip.” Dan sighed, sitting down next to Brian. 

“Why?” Kevin asked. “Ross and Arin’s fusion is very...energetic.” Holly said simply.

“And it’s amazing.” Ross added. 

“More like he’s annoying and angry.” Brian stated. 

“Oh come on, Rain is pretty badass.” Arin smiled.

“That’s his name?” Kevin questioned.

“Well it was the best name we could come up with.” Ross shrugged. 

“Watch and learn Kev.” Arin winked. 

Kevin merely nodded in return as he plopped down on the floor with a look of interest. 

Arin and Ross then backed up a touch as the dance began. Ross started with doing with very goofy moves such while Arin followed with very outdated danced dances. The entire thing looked like a worst dances ever shown and it even made Kevin giggle a bit.

The two then inched closer, gems glowing as they spun around each other. Ross kept moving closer to Arin but it seemed to be more for a joke. Arin noticed this and inched away before circling behind Ross.

All of sudden, Ross tripped while Arin caught him as they mushed into one form. So far that had been one of the goofiest fusion dances that Kevin had ever seen. Standing before them now was a completely new person that was around eight feet tall. 

He had fluffy hair that went to the bottom of his neck that was brown with one long blue streak on the right side. He had four arms and was wearing a teal shirt with a pink one underneath. They also had a red sash around their stomach and strange grey pants with stars sewed onto the ankles.

The fusion opened his eyes as he let out a yawn and stretched “Mannnnnnn, dancing’s gotta be exhaustin’.”\

“Woah...you guys look awesome!” Kevin beamed.

“Ah, you’re Kevin then? That’s pretty rad, I hear you’re a fan of all fusions.” Rain grinned. 

“Well they’re all so cool.” Kevin giggled lightly. 

“Oh please, I’m the coolest one out of all of them. Can’t you tell?” Rain boasted, doing some poses. 

“Here we go.” Dan mumbled. 

“What was that? Oh was that something from the peanut gallery?” Rain teased as Dan crossed his arms.

Danny rolled his eyes as Rain moved over to the singer and began to pet his hair.

“Come on Danny, you’re so hateful towards me.” Rain sighed. 

“Because you do nothing but tease me.” Dan grumbled, swatting his hands away.

“Aw, no mean to be so rude Danny boy.” Rain smiled. 

“Maybe I’d be less rude if you acted nicer.” Dan retorted.

“Come on, I’m plenty nice.” Rain laughed, patting Dan’s back a little too hard. 

Danny merely grumbled under his breath as Kevin snickered a bit.

“Ah! See? Kevin thinks I’m funny and cool.” Rain beamed.

Dan rolled his eyes in return as Rain moved over to the young gem.

“Now Kevin, did you learn anything?” Rain wondered.

“Um...I think so.” Kevin shrugged.

“Fusion is just letting go and being yourself together. It takes time but you’ll get the hang of it.” Rain encouraged, ruffling Kevin’s hair.

Kevin blinked in surprise, noticing that his hair was now a complete mess thanks to the fusion.

“When did you guys first fuse?” Kevin asked, curious about this cool fusion’s origin.

“Well it wayyyyyy back on a nice summer’s day-” Rain began as Dan broke in. 

“None of that shit happened, you two fused by mistake one day.” Dan sighed.

“But once you guys did it more, you could do it?” Kevin replied.

“Of course, that’s how it works. But with me, I’m amazing each time.” Rain grinned. 

“Awesome!” Kevin grinned. “Yeah, yeah, we’ve heard how ‘amazing’ you are. Now unfuse.” Dan complained.

“What are you crazy? I’m finally around again and now you want me gone? To hell with that; I’m enjoying my time in the sun!” Rain declared. 

“Whatever…” Dan whispered, storming out of the room.

“Nice work.” Brian grumbled. “Eh. He’ll be fine.” Rain shrugged. 

“So Rain, what do you wanna do now?” Kevin wondered.

“Anything you want kiddo.” Rain offered, enjoying his newfound freedom. 

“Um….let’s….um….oh! Let’s go make sand castles!” Kevin beamed, jumping up. 

“But Kevin, isn’t that a little boring?” Suzy frowned.

“Nothing’s boring if you look at it a certain way.” Kevin smiled.

“I’m down for that!” Rain beamed. The fusion picked up Kevin and placied him on his shoulders as they took off. 

They began simply enough with Kevin trying to make a decent sand castle while Rain seemed to just be making a sand hill. “What kinda castle is that?” Kevin giggled. 

“Well castles are fortresses so I wanted to build one.” Rain explained. 

“Um...but who’s gonna protect your fortress?” Kevin asked. 

“That’s why I’m gonna build a wall next.” Rain added.

“You’re pretty cool Rain, I like it.” Kevin smiled.

“Thanks little guy. I know I am.” Rain grinned. “Do you ever forget about like...being two people?” Kevin frowned. 

“Hmm...” Rain thought about this for a moment. “It’s not like I forget but Ross and Arin are their own people and I’m me.” Rain explained. 

“Hmm...I guess that’s a good answer.” Kevin mumbled, patting the side of his castle. 

“Yeah. But you never forget who you are. You’re you and that’s what matters.” Rain added, finishing one of the towers. 

“God, you’re gonna build an entire town at this rate.” Kevin laughed, still working on his castle. 

“Say now there’s an idea.” Rain grinned.

“Does your town have a king or a mayor?” Kevin wondered. 

“Well since I am the epitome of awesome, maybe I should be king or the mayor. Which sounds cooler?” Rain asked. 

“Hmmm...well King’s are kinda cool...but don’t mayors care more for people? Or not?” Kevin replied. 

“Well I’m not sure how this whole humanity thing works so you tell me.” Rain shrugged. 

“Well Barry says mayor’s are nice and listen to their villages like in Animal Crossing….but Dan says kings can humble and caring too.” Kevin explained.

“I’ll be a mayor then.” Rain decided. “What’s the name of the town?” Kevin questioned.

“Uh...Raintropolis!” Rain answered. Kevin giggled loudly, a light blush forming on his face “That’s silly.”

“My town, my name, and my rules.” Rain boasted. “Ok.” Kevin nodded as he looked up to see Suzy standing on the porch.

“Hey guys.” She waved. “Heya!” Rain waved. 

Suzy then headed down to the two “Having fun?” “Yeah, Rain is pretty awesome to hang out with.” Kevin nodded.

“Well of course, I’m awesome always.” Rain grinned.

“Don’t you mean you’re always awesome?” Suzy corrected, as Kevin giggled.

“Right that too.” Rain replied. “I’m gonna make some lunch, how do meatball subs sound?” Suzy inquired. 

“Oh! That sounds neat.” Kevin said. 

“Cool, they’ll be ready in a while.” Suzy smiled before walking back inside. 

“Man human food sounds so good.” Rain drooled. “Have you had human food as a fusion?” Kevin asked.

“It’s been so long I can’t remember.” Rain admitted. 

“Woah...you must’ve been gone for a long time.” Kevin noted. 

“Yeah. Not sure why though? I’m awesome.” Rain shrugged. 

“Brian told me you were the one who saved Dan from drowning once...when that gem shard took him over.” Kevin said, frowning a touch.

“Yeah. Couldn’t let the guy die. But he’s still so stubborn when I’m around. I thought he’d be grateful I saved his ass.” Rain pouted.

“Maybe you could talk to him about that.” Kevin suggested. 

“You saw him before. Dude’s stubborn as a goat when it comes to me.” Rain explained.

“Well...you two could always come to an understanding, maybe you can learn why he’s so stubborn around you.” Kevin smiled softly. 

“Well, you’re cool and smart and stuff so maybe you’re right.” Rain admitted.

“R-Really?” Kevin beamed, happy his advice could help.

“Yeah man.” Rain grinned. “You wanna go inside now?” Kevin asked. 

“Sure.” Rain replied. With that two headed inside while Kevin washed the sand off of his hands and arms.

During this, Rain noticed Dan playing video games with a bored look on his face. “Hey Danny!” Rain greeted.

Dan merely rolled his eyes as he bit his lip and kept playing his game in silence. “Well someone’s in a pissy mood.” Rain frowned.

Dan ignored him again as the fusion moved over to look at what he was playing. From the looks of it, Dan was trying to enjoy one of the Zelda games.

“That a good game?” Rain asked. Dan merely shrugged his shoulders as he inched away from Rain.

Kevin looked at the two as he motioned for Rain to keep trying. “It looks like a fun game there.” Rain added.

Dan glared at the fusion before pausing the game, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

“Did I do something wrong?” Rain frowned.

“You know what you did, I’m surprised you haven’t kept doing it.” Dan grumbled.

“Look either tell me or not because I’m not liking this attitude bub.” Rain replied, crossing his arms.

“Just shut up! You’re such a dick! Every time you’re around you just fucking tease and make fun of me...like...like I’m some damn joke!” Dan snapped.

“Look, that’s just who I am. If I got to be around more you’d be used to me.” Rain retorted.

“I don’t want to get used to you! You’re such an asshole to me!” Dan screamed, ice forming on the floor.

“Well I’m basically Arin and Ross. Are you calling them assholes?” Rain retorted harshly.

“S-Shut up!” Dan sniffled.

“Don’t forget, I was the one that saved you from drowning. I could’ve let you drown but I didn’t. You know why? Because Arin and Ross care about you that much. So I care too!” Rain replied.

Tears then rolled down Dan’s face as the ice began to shift onto his skin “I….I…”

“Yeah I’m a little harsh sometimes but that’s how I am. I can’t help it sometimes.” Rain admitted. “If you can be friends with Arin and Ross separately, why not me?”

Dan then moved his hands over his face, trembling as flashbacks came over him while the ice kept forming onto his skin. Not sure really of what to do, Rain slowly went over to Dan and wrapped his arms around the smaller gem. 

Dan kept shaking as the ice slowly died down “I...I’m sorry…” 

“It’s alright.” Rain soothed. “And I’m sorry for being so intense.”

Dan let out a soft sob as he returned the hug and began to cry. Rain let his friend get everything he needed to out so he could calm down. After some time, Dan stopped crying as the fusion let go and gently patted his head.

“Feeling better?” Rain asked.

Dan nodded slowly as he tried to wipe away any left over tears. “T-Thanks…” Dan muttered.

“No problem.” Rain replied. “J-Just...try not to make fun of me...it kinda hurts my feelings sometimes.” Dan frowned. 

“I’ll do my best to.” Rain promised.

Kevin then walked over to them as he smiled “See? Everything worked out.”

“You’re right. Thanks.” Rain smiled. Dan giggled a bit as Kevin beamed happily.

“Seriously, you two have been fused for a while.” Suzy chimed in. “Have we? Man time flies.” Rain commented.

“Yeah, it’s been a good hour.” Suzy said. “I guess we didn’t notice.” Rain shrugged. 

“But didn’t you wanna try some human food?” Kevin wondered. “You’re right I did.” Rain nodded.

“Then try some kinda snack, we’re still cooking.” Barry spoke up.

“Can anyone recommend anything?” Rain asked.

“Maybe some ice cream?” Kevin suggested.

“That could work.” Rain replied. Kevin then headed to the freezer as he grabbed the ice cream “Here.” 

“Thanks.” Rain smiled before sticking a finger in and licking some of the ice cream off. “Whoa! That’s cold!”

“Yeah, that’s the purpose of ice cream.” Dan replied. “Yeah. It’s a good cold though.” Rain added before dipping his finger in some more.

“Rain, don’t use your fingers. That’s gross.” Suzy frowned. “Sorry.” Rain apologized. 

Kevin then handed Rain a spoon as the fusion licked his fingers clean. “This’ll help more.” Kevin explained as Rain took the spoon gratefully.

“Thank you.” Rain the dug the spoon in and scooped out a big glob of ice cream. “Man, you eat like Arin…” Dan mumbled. 

“Must be his influence.” Rain muttered, mouth full. “Yeah, I noticed.” Dan giggled.

“That was so good.” Rain complimented, done with the ice cream for the moment.

“I’m surprised you didn’t eat the entire thing.” Dan said.

“Well I wanna try those meatball subs too.” Rain explained. 

“You just like food too much.” Barry sighed.

“Yeah, I noticed that right away.” Dan mumbled. 

“Hey human food is new to me so I wanna try it.” Rain replied. “So is food different to you since you’re a fusion?” Kevin guessed.

“Kinda yeah. When I’m fused, senses are heightened so it’s all fresh to me.” Rain explained.

“Woah.” Kevin mouthed. “Well here, you can try this.” Suzy said, giving him a plate with a meatball sub on it.

“Yum!” Rain grinned before taking a huge bite. 

“Huh...guess you are just like Arin when it comes to food…” Barry muttered. Rain nodded before swallowing.

“This is really good!” He smiled before taking another bite. 

“Well I’m glad you like it.” Suzy giggled lightly.

“This is good stuff! I don’t know why we don’t eat when we’re fused. This is great!” Rain grinned.

“Well you normally fuse during battle so there’s no time to eat during that.” Barry laughed.

“Fair enough but other fusions should try this. It’s amazing!” Rain declared.

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Dan replied.

“Hey I just realized something. When you eat as a fusion, where does the food go when you unfuse?” Kevin asked. 

“It goes into both your stomachs.” Suzy said. “Oh. So they’ll both be full?” Kevin guessed.

“Pretty much.” Barry sighed. “Speaking of, I should probably unfuse now.” Rain declared.

“At least put the food with the plate down first.” Barry suggested. “If you drop it while unfusing, you clean it up.” Suzy stated.

“Yeah yeah.” Rain set the plate carefully down before unfusing, having Ross and Arin on the same chair.

Ross instantly lost his balance and fell to the floor as Arin laughed.

“Next time we unfuse, we’re sitting on the couch.” Ross muttered, rubbing his lower back.

“Sorry about that.” Arin sighed as Ross got back up with a groan.

“Man it’s been so long since we fused. I forgot how it felt.” Ross mused. 

“Yeah, it was nice to not battle anything for once.” Arin admitted.

“We even got to eat. I haven’t felt this full in a while.” Ross commented.

“You guys were awesome as a fusion!” Kevin beamed as Arin giggled.

“Thanks Kev.” Arin replied. “It’s tricky to start but once you get the hang of it, it’ll be a snap.” Ross added.

“I hope so.” Kevin mumbled. “You will. Just give it time.” Arin replied.

“Yeah…” Kevin nodded slowly but still felt unsure about it. “Did you have fun hanging out with Rain?” Ross asked. 

“Huh? Yeah I did.” Kevin replied. 

“Glad to hear it.” Arin smiled. With that settled, Kevin learned a bit more about fusion. It didn’t always have to happen in battle and perhaps once he learned to relax and be himself, then maybe he’d fuse with someone. 

(End…)


	40. Only Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Co-written by: SunniApplePie

As Holly carefully walked onto the dying grass, she made sure not to walk too far from the others. She was unable to see properly and her gem had a crack in it to boot. “Holly, you could’ve waited back at home.” Barry said.

“I’m not sitting around forever, cracked gem or not...I wanna help.” Holly retorted. 

"But in the condition you're in-" Barry started.

“I don’t care Barry.” Holly snapped. 

“Relax Barry, if she gets worse we’ll go back. Besides it’s just a survey mission.” Arin sighed.

The gems looked around the vast plain they were walking through, as Barry frowned.

“So far it seems fine...but the grass won’t grow back.” Suzy noted.

“Weird…” Arin muttered. "I wonder why?" Barry mumbled, touching the dead grass.

“Wait...aren’t we near...that place…” Arin chimed in, freezing up a bit.

Barry and Suzy looked up to see what Arin was talking about. “Oh…” Barry mouthed. 

Farther away from them, in the same direction Holly was walking towards, were canyon-like caverns and dark caves as a tense feeling flowed through the air.

“I hate this place.” Arin grumbled. The kindergarten. Holly kept walking with no concern as she began to hear light footsteps.

She raised an eyebrow, trying to follow the sounds which wasn’t very easy. "Hey Holly, wait up!" Arin called from far off. Holly ignored Arin as she kept walking with the intent of finding that noise. The footsteps then turned into running noises as she frowned.

Was someone else here? She got into a stance, prepared to fight if she needed to. The sounds then got louder as she felt wind rush past her, did somebody just run right by here!? 

Holly grunted "Whoever you are, show yourself!" The sounds got far off as she followed it into the big cavern while the other gems noticed. 

“Holly!?” Arin exclaimed, running after her. Suzy and Barry exchanged looks, before darting after Arin.

Holly stood around and tried to listen in but the noises had stopped and this place had echos all over. 

She let out a frustrated grunt "This is ridiculous! Show yourself or I'll have to use force!" 

The gems then rushed over to Holly as Arin tried to catch his breath. “Holly, what’s going on?” Barry asked her.

"There's someone, or something, here." Holly said gravely.

“It could be a broken gem.” Arin sighed. “Or some kinda animal.” Barry shrugged.

Holly shook her head "No...this is different. I know it is."

“Well saying you’re gonna kill it doesn’t help.” Suzy laughed.

“Hey! Um...we’re totally nice!” Arin exclaimed. Holly turned, trying to listen carefully for any sounds. 

Suddenly, running noises came back as Holly gasped. "Did you hear that?!" Holly yelled. 

“Yeah…” Arin nodded. "Well...I say we get the hell out of here!" Barry chimed in, summoning his shield. 

Before Holly could react, something tossed a little rock at her foot. "Ow!" She cried.

“Did a rock just hit you?” Arin giggled. "Quiet! It hurt." Holly retorted.

“Maybe this thing is scared of us.” Suzy suggested.

Holly frowned "Perhaps, but it would know what was good for it, it would show itself." 

Arin then heard loud running sounds as they spotted a small-ish figure trying to run off. 

"Shit, there it goes!" Barry cried out. “After it!” Suzy ordered as the gems bolted off. 

Holly did her best to follow but knew that running took a lot out of her. Finally, the figure tripped and tumbled down onto the ground with a cry of pain. Now was their chance! Holly darted for the perpetrator, however her speed slowed drastically before she could catch up to the group.

The figure then got up and darted past the gems with ease. “Damn it!” Arin complained. 

Holly started to breath heavy, her eyes darting to where the gem could be. She instantly felt wind rush past her as she grasped the figure’s leg, making it fall down. The other gems started to run toward the direction of the two. 

The figure tried to move away from Holly’s grip but she wasn’t letting go anytime soon. "Holly, we're coming!" Suzy yelled, summoning her mace.

The figure then screamed in fear as it began to push Holly away with all its might. Holly grunted "No! You're not getting away so easily!!"

“S-S-Stop it!” The figure pleaded, clearly scared. 

Holly paused for a moment, surprised to hear the frightened voice coming from the figure. The figure then pushed Holly down as it tried to run off again. 

"Hey!" Arin yelled, readying his cannon. The figure then tripped again, landing onto the ground with a thud as he began to cry a bit.

Holly furrowed her eyebrows, and as the group began to advance, she put out her hand "Wait!"

“Why?” Suzy frowned. Holly heaved, listening to the cries from the figure.

“Let’s get ‘em, he’s down.” Barry urged. 

"No..." Holly ordered quietly, as she struggled to stand up straight. 

Suzy helped her out as the figure kept sniffling “M-Meanies…”

Holly frowned, did her ears deceive her, or did that sound like those words came out of a child? 

“Can’t we just...like...I don’t know...do something!” Arin complained.

"He...I mean...we should see what he's doing here." Holly said, trying to sound calm and collected. 

The gems then walked over to him as he turned over onto his back. “He’s got a gem!” Barry gasped. 

It was true, the figure did indeed have a gem right on his forehead. He looked to be kinda short and his hair was a mess with odd clothes to boot.

He looked up at the group with big eyes, obviously afraid out of his mind of what he was seeing. 

“What...what are you?” Arin asked. “M-Me?” The person whimpered. 

"Yes you. Are you a gem?" Suzy wondered. “Y-Yeah..” The person nodded. 

“Are you lost? Were you left behind during the war?” Barry inquired.

“I li-live here…” The person said. "Live here? In the-" Holly began.

“Y-Yes…” The person whispered. “Oh no…” Suzy muttered.

"....What do you call yourself?" Holly asked. “Ross.” He told her. 

Holly blinked "Strange name." “I-I-I made it u-up.” Ross stated.

Arin surveyed the area "Well...Ross...tell us how you came to live here of all places?" 

“I-I don’t know...it’s scary.” Ross frowned, rubbing his arm. 

"Well, how long have you been here on your own?" Suzy inquired. Ross thought for a moment as he pointed to a big tree in the distance. 

“Um...that tree was li-little when I was here...no-now it’s big.” Ross pointed out.

Suzy frowned sadly, while Barry spoke up "Ross, are there any more gems around here? Or is it just you?" 

“Uhhhhhhhhh sometimes an-animals come…” Ross shrugged.

Holly cleared her throat "Ross...do you want...to come with us?"

“H-Huh!?” Ross gasped. “Are you serious?” Arin frowned. 

"You shouldn't be out here on your own. It’s completely..." Holly said before she rubbed her head in pain.

“You-you ok?” Ross asked.

Holly nodded "Yes...just...lightheaded. What I was saying was, you seem to be alone here for quite a while. And maybe it'd be good to be in a better place than this..." 

“Y-You...you want me to c-c-come with you?” Ross questioned, blushing. 

Holly sighed "Yes...but I won't force you. If you choose not to, I understand....ow..."

“Holly?” Suzy questioned, concerned. Holly waved off Suzy's concerns "It's fine really...I'm...completely fi-" \

Holly felt extremely lightheaded, as her eyes rolled and she suddenly closed them and fell backwards. Suzy quickly caught her as Holly tried to focus on anything.

“We need to get home.” Suzy stated. Barry nodded, as they began to head back to the warp pad.

“C-Can I come?” Ross asked, standing up.

The group stopped in their tracks, turning toward Ross. “C-Can I?” Ross repeated, eyes wide. 

Arin and Barry looked at one another, as Arin sighed "Yeah, you can. Come on." Ross then grinned widely as the gems soon returned home. 

Once they appeared in the home, Ross gasped in shock. "Welcome to our lovely abode." Barry commented, helping Holly onto the couch with Suzy.

“S-So big…” Ross mumbled as he walked around. 

Holly took a weak breath as Suzy checked on her "Alright, just relax. It’s fine now.." 

“I just need some sleep, I’ll be ok.” Holly replied.

Suzy nodded, turning her attention to Ross "So Ross, do you...I don't know...need something to eat, or change into?" 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Ross tried before he just sat down on the floor and shook his head. 

"I guess that means you're fine then." Barry stated. Ross nodded as he began to poke the floor while Arin giggled.

"Holly, are you sure you'll be alright?" Suzy inquired. “Yes...just...let me sleep.” Holly sighed, feeling a wave of exhaustion hitting her. 

Arin sat down near Ross "So Ross...tell us, I don't know, a bit about yourself?"

“Um….I...I like….um...things.” Ross replied. Arin and Barry nodded, giggling. 

"Alright, nice. Very nice." “And this….I like this.” Ross said, reaching into his pocket. 

The young gem then pulled out a small glowing rock as the Grumps looked at it in confusion.

"Sweet rock. Where'd you find it?" Barry asked. “It...it was a gift.” Ross beamed.

"Ooo pretty." Arin said "Can I see?" Ross then shook his head and stuck out his tongue “No.”

Arin pouted, making Barry laugh hard. “Mine.” Ross told Arin. “It’s ok buddy.” Barry giggled. 

Ross then noticed Arin’s pouting and slowly held it out for him to see.

Arin gasped "Really? You sure?" “No touch though.” Ross told him. 

"Oh alright fine." Arin said, leaning over to see the rock.

The glow on it shifted between a soft teal and a bright red as Arin swore he noticed marks on it. 

"Hmm. Pretty neat." Ross nodded as he put the stone back in his pocket “It’s mine.”

Arin snickered "Yeah, well now I know." Ross then glanced over to Holly, who had fallen asleep, as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Is she dead?” Ross wondered. "What? Oh no, she's just resting. She's been very tired lately." Barry explained.

“Resting?” Ross repeated. "Yeah, like sleeping?" Arin replied.

“What’s that?” Ross frowned. 

Arin smacked his hand lightly on his forehead, while Barry giggled "It's kinda like...when you close your eyes and think about things. And you open them up later, making you feel more...happy? That's kinda what sleep is."

“Woah.” Ross mouthed.

“Guys, I’m gonna make some lunch for Holly when she gets up.” Suzy stated, walking into the kitchen. "Ooo, are we doing sandwiches or what, Suzy?" Barry asked politely.

“Sure.” Suzy smiled. 

Ross then got up as he pattered over to the couch. Holly was sound asleep, her breathing was calm and slow, making Ross stare at her in fascination. Ross then blushed a deep red as he sat down on the floor as the others noticed.

Barry whispered to Arin "Someone's got himself a little crush." 

“No way…” Arin muttered as Suzy giggled. Ross blinked slowly as he noticed the big box behind him. 

“Woahhhhhh.” He gasped. Arin grinned "What, the TV?" “What is it?” Ross asked Arin.

Ross then moved over to it and pressed a button as it turned on making Ross gasp loudly. Barry laughed to himself as Arin walked over to Ross. Ross was fixed with the TV as it began to play a cartoon.

Arin sat himself on the floor next to Ross "That my friend is a TV. Or a television, as some call it."

“F-Friend?” Ross repeated, blushing again. "What, you've never been called a friend before?" Arin asked. 

Ross shook his head sadly as he began to play with his bangs a bit. "Well that's gonna change. Especially around here." Arin said, laughing.

“What’s your name?” Ross asked. "I'm Arin." The Grump replied, extending his hand out for a handshake.

Ross looked at it before he patted Arin’s hand “Ok.” Arin giggled, taking his hand back "Don't worry you'll get the hang of this kind of stuff."

Ross then looked into the kitchen and then pointed to the other gems. “Them?” Ross wondered. 

Arin nodded "Oh, that's Suzy. She's the one in the kitchen with the black and blonde hair. The one over there is Barry, he's the one with the shield. And that's Holly, the one on the couch." “Ok.” Ross nodded. 

The young gem then poked Arin’s gem on his hand as the Grump laughed. Arin did the same to Ross, poking the gem on his forehead lightly.

“Ow…” Ross pouted. Arin giggled "Sorry."

Ross then laid down onto the floor as he let out a yawn.

"Ah, see? Now you're getting tired." Barry commented, walking by. 

“Nuh uh…” Ross replied, yawning again. 

Arin shrugged "Suit yourself. But you know, if you wanna rest, you can." 

Ross then blinked slowly as he curled up on his side and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Arin smiled, as he stood up. “Well that was easy.” Suzy remarked. 

Arin nodded "Yeah, poor little guy. He was way more tired than he thought." Barry then gasped as Ross’ gem glowed and began to project images. 

“Woah!” Barry cried out. Arin stood back, standing in front of Suzy "Holy shit?"

“It’s just like a movie projection or something.” Suzy noted. “Is...is he dreaming?” Barry guessed.

Arin giggled "Yeah, looks like he is." The Grumps moved closer to see the images as Suzy raised an eyebrow. 

‘Stop that, it’s not even a real gem.’ A voice said over the projection.

‘Will you shut up? He’s harmless.’ Another voice stated. 

The Grumps frowned in confusion, so this wasn't a dream? ‘Hey there...you remember me? I came by a few days ago.’ The kind voice said. 

‘Hi mister man.’ Ross’ voice echoed. 

‘I brought you this from my home.’ The kind voice smiled, handing Ross a glowing rock. 

The Grumps gasped quietly, continuing to watch. ‘Daniel! Stop that and come the fuck on!’ A angry voice demanded. 

‘Shut up!’ Daniel retorted. Suzy looked up at Barry and Arin lightly. 

‘Look, I need to go now...but be good.’ Daniel sighed.

‘Bye bye.’ Ross’ voice echoed. Suzy felt sadness in her heart as she watched the images silently.

‘We have work to do...and you’re spending it with some...thing’ The angry voice said. 

‘He’s not a thing Brian.’ Daniel sighed. 

Arin and Barry looked at one another, growing with pity for Ross. Finally the image ended as Ross kept sleeping soundly while the Grumps looked at each other slowly.

“Wow…” Barry breathed. Suzy looked down sadly "...Poor Ross..."

“Dude...we gotta make sure he’s happy when he wakes up.” Barry stated.

Arin nodded "Yeah. Just....fuck, man." 

“He must’ve been there for so long...and that guy was his only interaction.” Suzy frowned, rubbing her arm.

"He seemed..nice." Barry finished. “Yeah.” Arin mumbled.

Holly then began to stir as the gems noticed this. Suzy sighed "Well....I guess we check on her, then Ross."

Holly slowly opened her eyes and sighed “Everything ok?”

Arin rubbed his neck "Yeah...its fine. Ross fell asleep."

“That’s good…” Holly replied, ruffling her hair.

“I made some lunch.” Suzy chimed in. “Alright.” Holly mumbled. 

Holly slowly started to stand, however she was still a bit wobbly, as she gripped the back of the couch for support. 

“You need help?” Barry inquired, ready to act if needed. Holly shook her head "I'm fine..." 

“You said that last time and then you fell down.” Arin teased. Holly rolled her eyes "Oh, alright." 

Arin then carefully helped Holly walk into the kitchen as she sat down in a chair for now. “I made sandwiches.” Suzy said. 

“Anything new about Ross?” Holly wondered. The Grumps nodded, as Arin spoke up "Seems like the little guy's been alone for so long, and he only had one person to interact with."

“That’s not good...he must not be good with social situations then.” Holly sighed. 

“And he’s been called a thing.” Barry added. Holly frowned, looking back at Ross.

"I wouldn't say that about him. He's not a thing, by any stretch of the word." “Right...we wanna make sure he’s ok though...like...cheer him up.” Suzy explained as she handed Holly her sandwich.

Holly nodded, gratefully taking the sandwich "I think that'd be a good idea. He's obviously been through quite a bit." “He seemed upbeat in a way...you think any of this will get to him?” Barry wondered.

"Perhaps, but we can never be too sure. He could simply forget any of this once he's older...who knows." Holly replied. 

“Right…” Arin nodded. “Either way...we got a lot to teach him.” Suzy sighed. "Yeah we do. Guy needs a lot of training." Barry joked.

“I’m sure it can’t be that hard.” Arin shrugged.

(...)

As Arin mashed the buttons on his controller, he could slightly hear Ross beginning to wake up from his long nap. Ross slowly sat up and blinked with tired eyes, he was almost like a child who had just woken up and was confused. 

Arin couldn’t help but giggle as Ross looked about the room. "Morning sunshine." Arin replied, turning his eyes back to the screen. 

“What happened?” Ross yawned, ruffling his messy hair. 

"You slept, and the others went to their rooms for now." Arin stated, pressing a few buttons in order. 

“Oh…” Ross mouthed as he got up and began to explore the house. Ross noticed the fridge as he poked it while Arin giggled at him.

"You open it." Arin called out. Ross then slowly opened it as he shivered from the cool air “What is it?”

"That's a fridge. It keeps things cold." Arin stated, pausing the game and walking towards Ross. Ross then picked up a jug of milk as he looked at it in confusion. “What do you do with it?” Ross asked Arin.

Arin giggled "That, is milk. You drink that." Ross then walked over to the counter, setting the milk down as he frowned “Do I drink from the bottle?” Arin shrugged, but went to get a cup "Here, pour it into this." 

Ross nodded as he quickly poured some milk into the glass with ease. “Do you want some?” Ross questioned.

Arin thought for a moment "Sure why not." He grabbed a glass from the cabinet, and set it down next to Ross's. 

Arin poured himself some milk before he put the jug back into the fridge. “Where’d the sleepy lady go?” Ross asked.

"Oh Holly. She went to go to her room. She always does stuff in there, even I don't know what she does." Arin replied.

Ross then began to gulp down the glass of milk as Arin watched in awe, he managed to drink it all without a break.

Arin giggled "Well? What do you think?" Ross then sighed as he set the glass down “I like it.” 

"Awesome." Arin smiled, patting Ross's back. Ross nodded as he walked off and noticed a plush on the floor. 

“What is that?” Ross inquired. "Oh, that's a plushie. It's like...something to hug when you feel like sleeping?" Arin stated. 

Ross then picked it up as he hugged it to his chest “Soft.” 

Arin giggled "Yeah, that one's the softest one we got." Ross then frowned as he put it down “Arin...am I...am I good?”

Arin raised his eyebrows "Um...yeah, I'd say you're pretty good." “Okay.” Ross beamed, running off to look at more objects.

Arin suddenly felt a ping of sadness, remembering that image he saw.

Ross then gasped as he began to jump up and down “Arin! That’s a lot of water outside!”

Arin broke out of his inner thoughts, and smiled at Ross's excitement "Yeah, that's the ocean, Ross." 

“Woah….it’s big.” Ross whispered, stopping his jumping for now. 

"Yep, it is. I think it covers almost the whole world. That's pretty big." Arin said, walking towards him. 

“Wow….” Ross mouthed. Arin beamed, this little guy was a ball of energy, and Arin liked the refreshing change.

“Hey...can I go see Holly?” Ross wondered, facing Arin. 

"Um...sure, if you want. Not sure if she's still sleeping or something. I guess you can check." Arin shrugged. 

“How do I get there?” Ross asked. Arin lead him towards the temple "Okay, you go down this hall, then make a left....you know directions, right?"

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Ross tried before he shook his head. 

"No sweat, come on, I'll take you to her." Arin said, gently leading Ross down the hall.

Ross began to glance around in wonder as Arin tried not to burst out laughing. “Wow...this place is huge.” Ross commented.

Arin nodded, giggling "Yeah, it's pretty big. Its easy to get lost here, though." “Oh...that’s bad.” Ross mumbled. 

"Only a little bit. Then you find your way again." Arin replied. 

The two then made it to Holly’s room as Arin gently knocked on her door. "....Come in." Holly’s voice echoed.

Arin then pushed the door open as the two gems walked inside. “Hey Holly.” Arin greeted. 

Holly was on her bed, leaning back on the wall "Oh, hello Arin."

“Ross over here wanted to see you.” Arin grinned as Ross blushed. Holly smiled lightly, then changed her demeanor back to calm.

"Um...alright. Nice to see you, Ross." “Ok, I’m gonna talk with Suzy...but you two have fun.” Arin said as he left the room.

Ross kept blushing as he rubbed his arm while Holly sighed. Ross looked up at Holly before he looked away, nerves overwhelming him. 

"What?" Holly asked, furrowing her brows. “I...I...I wanted to...to say you look very nice…” Ross muttered, very nervous. 

Holly looked him in surprise "Umm...thank you..." Ross nodded quickly as he looked down at his feet “I...I… should go.”

Holly frowned "....Well, you don't have to." “I...I’m just gonna be...annoying though…” Ross sighed.

Holly shook her head "No, you won't. You’re fine....you can...sit over here if you want."

Ross then slowly obeyed as he sat down and crossed his legs. “Um...t-t-thank you.” He stammered.

Holly nodded "You're welcome..." Ross then noticed her cracked gem as he frowned “Y-You’re hurt.”

Holly looked down at her gem "Yes...but I'm alright..." 

Ross then waved his hand in front of Holly’s face “Your eyes are all pink and cloudy.”

Holly sighed sadly "Yeah...I can't see very well." “I’m sorry…” Ross said.

"It's not your fault. I was careless, and I got hurt as a result." Holly replied.

“Oh…” Ross mouthed. Ross then glanced up at Holly before he looked back down, cheeks flushing red. 

"....Are you alright?" Holly asked. “Y-Yes…” Ross lied. Holly nodded in return "A-Alright then..." 

“I...I’m sorry…” Ross whispered. Holly sighed slowly "Uh-...it's alright...Ross." 

“I’m bad...at being social…” Ross giggled. Holly smiled a bit "It's okay....so am I."

“R-Really? But...y-you’re so nice…” Ross said, blushing yet again. 

Holly giggled quietly "Sometimes, I'm mean...and loud...and a little obnoxious."

“N-No! You’re not a-any of those things.” Ross gasped. 

Holly looked up at him, surprised by his emotions of kindness "...Thanks..." “W-What...are you doing today?” Ross whispered.

"Umm...not much..." Holly replied. “I...I wanted t-to look at the b-beach...do you...wa-want to come with m-m-me?” Ross asked nervously.

Holly looked down, then giggled "...Yes. I'd like that." 

“R-Really? You-you mean it?” Ross exclaimed. "Yes....I do." Holly nodded.

“C-Can we go right now?” Ross wondered. Holly looked around, remembering she didn't have much to do in her room anyway. "Sure. Let's go."

“Ok…” Ross smiled. With that, the two headed back into the open area where all the others were talking in the kitchen.

“Oh hey guys.” Barry waved. “Going somewhere?” Arin guessed, smiling.

"Just a quick look at the beach, nothing else." Holly said. “Oh...ok then.” Arin giggled. 

“Have fun.” Suzy replied. Holly cleared her throat "Yes, well...see you later." 

The two gems then left the house and soon walked onto the beach. “Ah! This stuff feels weird on toes.” Ross giggled.

Holly smiled lightly "It does. This is sand." “Cool!” Ross grinned as he rushed towards the shore in awe.

Holly followed behind him, wishing she could see the beach a bit clearer. 

“Holly! The water comes up...then goes back!” Ross stated as the water splashed against his feet. 

Holly covered her mouth as she laughed, coming closer to the shore.

She stepped a foot out to touch the water "Ah..." She said in relief as the water touched her skin.

“I like it.” Ross said, facing Holly with a big smile. "I do too." Holly smiled back. 

Ross then blushed a bright red as he looked down at his feet “Um...y-yeah…” 

Holly bit her lip, coming up with an idea. She leaned over to the water, and flicked it up, splashing Ross.

“Ah!” Ross gasped, not expecting that at all. Holly laughed playfully at his reaction. 

Ross then grinned as he lightly splashed her, causing him to laugh. Holly let out a squeal, as the water splashed her.

The two then started to splash water at one another, laughing and trying to avoid getting wet. After some time, they stopped as Ross sat down on the sand with a sigh.

“That was fun.” Ross said. Holly nodded as she laughed once more "Yeah..."

“Um….Holly...c-can...can I be your friend?” Ross wondered. Holly raised her eyebrows, then smirked "Of course, Ross. I'd be honored."

“R-Really?” Ross gasped. Holly sat down on the sand next to him "Yes, really." 

“Awesome!” Ross beamed as Holly smiled. 

The two sat there for some time, enjoying the breeze and the water. Even if Ross was new here and still young, he was glad that he was friends. And some of these friends would grow to be so much more for Ross.

(End....)


	41. Bottled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Everyone could tell something was bothering Ross the moment he snapped at Mark and Arin. The day had begun normally with the group having breakfast.

“So I heard there’s a sale going on at the game store in town.” Arin chimed in, chewing on his toast.

“Oh! We should go!” Mark beamed. “I kinda wanna play another Kirby game.” Dan confessed.

“Yeah, that’d be fun. I miss playing Kirby.” Arin sighed.

“What about you Ross, any games you wanna look for?” Mark asked.

“Meh…” Ross shrugged, pushing his food around with his fork. 

Arin and Dan exchanged looks of concern as Holly gently touched Ross’ shoulder.

“What about a new Pokemon game?” Holly suggested to him. “I guess….” Ross sighed. 

“Yeah, see? That sounds good.” Arin nodded. “Ross...are you not hungry?” Suzy guessed. 

“Not really.” Ross mumbled. Ross then stood up, walking over to the couch in silence as the Grumps looked at each other in worry. 

“He’s never been this sad…” Arin frowned. “Maybe he just didn’t sleep well.” Barry suggested.

“Y-Yeah...I’m sure he’s fine.” Mark laughed nervously.

“Well...whatever’s bugging him….try not to be too annoying today.” Holly sighed. 

“Me? I’m not that annoying.” Arin grinned.

“Just be nice.” Holly replied.

After that, things seemed to move on. However, Ross was trying to play Mario Kart and he kept losing. Arin and Mark could instantly see him getting more pissed off each time he lost. Now this wasn’t the normal attitude Ross had when he lost, this seemed like actual rage.

“Hey Ross...why not take a break?” Arin suggested, looking down at the gem.

“No…” Ross grumbled. 

“Come on buddy, we could play something fun...like….like Duck Game.” Mark tried, giving him a big smile.

“I said no….” Ross sighed.

“But you’ve been at this for a while...you’re gonna hurt your thumbs.” Arin teased lightly. 

“We could even get some ice cream or something.” Mark said. 

Suddenly, Ross screamed in anger as he tossed the controller onto the floor.

“Woah!” Mark gasped. “Ross, calm down.” Arin urged.

“Shut up! You two won’t stop fucking breathing down my neck! It’s pissing me the fuck off!” Ross shouted, facing the two with flushed cheeks.

“R-Ross...we were just trying to help…” Mark frowned, not expecting the anger.

“Right….we knew you were kinda down...so….” Arin began as Ross broke in.

“Then you should’ve fucking left me by myself! I don’t need your help! So….so fucking piss off!” Ross demanded.

“A-Alright….” Mark sighed. “Just...we’re here if you need us.” Arin mumbled.

The two gems then walked off into the temple as Ross sat down in a huff. The gem ended up playing games for a long time.

Others would offer him to relax or eat or something but he always said no to them. Finally, it was past midnight and Ross was still gaming with tired eyes.

He was doing his best to not nod off but even he needed sleep. “Ross?” Kevin yawned, stumbling into the room.

“Hey…” Ross whispered.

“What time is it? Dude...you’re still gaming?” Kevin questioned, stretching.

Ross didn’t reply as Kevin sat down next to him. “So...um….are you ok?” Kevin asked. 

“Fine...I’m just fine…” Ross mumbled, not facing him.

“Well...you...you can talk to me...if you want to.” Kevin said.

“No thanks.” Ross sighed. “Oh...a-alright…” Kevin frowned, looking away.

The two sat there in silence for some time as Kevin noticed Ross beginning to nod off. However, he knew the gem was fighting it with all his might. 

“Ross….maybe you should get some sleep?” Kevin suggested. 

“Sleep? I don’t need sleep.” Ross grumbled. 

“I beg to differ.” Kevin giggled as Ross glared at him.

“Go back to bed Kevin.” Ross urged.

“Not until you go to sleep.” Kevin retorted, crossing his arms. 

“That’s not gonna work on me.” Ross stated. 

“Seriously Ross...I wanna help you...I...I may not understand...or get it….but please talk to me.” Kevin offered. 

“It’s….you wouldn’t get it Kevin…” Ross muttered. 

“But I can try.” Kevin replied. “It’s just...have you ever hated yourself?” Ross asked.

“W-What? Um….I don’t think so….” Kevin frowned. “Nevermind…” Ross sighed. 

Kevin exchanged a worried glance to Ross before he went on to watching him game.

After a good while, Kevin noticed Ross drop the controller. “Ross?” Kevin whispered. The young gem then noticed Ross was very close to nodding off. 

Kevin watched as Ross slowly slumped down onto his side and shut his eyes. He seemed to have forgotten that Kevin was even there. Finally, Ross slipped into a deep sleep as Kevin sighed slowly. The young gem then stood up and gently placed a blanket on Ross’ sleeping form.

“Night Ross.” Kevin mumbled before leaving the room. 

(....)

When the Grumps awoke the next morning, all of them noticed Ross curled up asleep on the floor. 

“Looks like he’s burnt out.” Arin joked. “Poor guy.” Suzy sighed. 

“Yeah...I’m worried about him.” Dan admitted. “I think everyone is…” Barry replied.

“Um….I kinda talked to him last night…” Kevin spoke up. “Oh? Did he tell you anything?” Arin wondered.

“He….he asked me if I knew what it was like to hate myself…” Kevin told them. 

Silence filled the air instantly as Danny ruffled his hair. “Oh no…” Holly whispered.

“Why would Ross hate himself? It makes no sense.” Dan stated.

“J-Just...we need to make sure he’s ok...cheer him up and stuff.” Suzy said. “Right…” Arin mumbled.

Suddenly, the group stopped as Ross began to stir. The gem slowly sat up with a tired gaze as he merely sighed. 

“Morning Ross.” Arin said. “How’d you sleep?” Mark asked.

“Meh…” Ross shrugged. “How about some breakfast?” Suzy offered.

“No thanks.” Ross sighed, standing up and leaving the room.

“Oh boy...he’s really upset about something…” Arin noted.

“Can’t we do anything to help?” Kevin asked.

“I’m not sure...if we try to speak with him he could push us away.” Mark stated. 

“Just try to keep a good mood around here...it might help him out.” Arin ordered.

After that, the group did their best to cheer him up but nothing was working out. It wasn’t until night time that things developed. 

Kevin was gaming on the couch with Dan passed out next to him. The young gem could hear his soft snores and slightly giggled as he kept mashing buttons.

Without warning, Ross walked out of the temple doors and rushed onto the warp pad. 

“Huh? Ross?!” Kevin gasped as Ross vanished into a blue light.

Kevin dropped the controller and began to shake Dan’s shoulder.

“Dan! Get up! It’s Ross!” Kevin shouted. “What? What’s going on?” Dan yawned, blinking in confusion. 

“He just ran off somewhere.” Kevin frowned. “Oh fuck...come on!” Danny urged, running over to the pad as Kevin followed. 

The two then disappeared into the light and ended up in a strange place. The grass was dying and in the distance was a very large canyon with millions of empty holes in the walls. Kevin could feel shivers running down his spine as Dan glanced around in confusion.

“Is this…” Dan whispered. “Look! There he is!” Kevin gasped, pointing to Ross rushing into the canyon. 

“Ross!” Dan shouted, running after him. 

Kevin did his best to follow but Dan was better at running than he was. They were inside the canyon within no time as Ross kept trying to avoid them.

“Damn it Ross! Get back here!” Dan ordered.

“Leave me alone!” Ross demanded.

Kevin then stopped, trying to catch his breathe as Dan kept chasing after Ross. “W-Wait…” Kevin whispered, knowing that no one was going to hear him. 

Finally, Ross stopped as he summoned his shovel and faced Dan. Not expecting the action, the shovel smacked Dan across the head as the singer fell to the ground. 

“J-Just leave me be!” Ross snapped as Kevin trotted over to them.

“Ross…” Kevin coughed. “Go away Kevin!” Ross ordered. 

“Why? We’re your friends...we wanna help you.” Kevin frowned.

“I...I don’t care! I don’t need anyone’s help!” Ross exclaimed. 

Dan then moaned in pain as he began to get up while Ross bit his lip.

“Ross...just tell us what’s wrong.” Dan winced.

“I...I fucking hate myself! There? You happy?” Ross snapped. 

“But why? You’re a great guy Ross.” Kevin said.

“No I’m not...I’m just some fucking mistake...this is where I came from Kevin...not home world.” Ross replied, tears forming. 

“The Kindergarten…” Dan mumbled.

“I’m just some dumb mistake...an overcooked gem! I-I never asked to made!” Ross cried, tears rolling down his face.

Kevin and Dan remained silent as Ross kept crying while his shovel vanished. “Ross…” Dan finally said, standing up.

“You can stop p-pretending to be my friend….I know you don’t mean it…” Ross sniffled.

“Ross, that’s stupid. Why the fuck would I pretend to be your friend?!” Dan retorted. 

“B-Because….I’m not a real gem like you…” Ross said. 

“You’re a real gem Ross, and that’s the truth. Just because you’re not from home world doesn’t make you a mistake or a fake or anything like that. You’re my best friend...and the others think so too. Hell, you even got an amazing wife. You may act annoying but we all do that sometimes. Your origin doesn’t define who or what you are Ross. And to me...I don’t know what I’d do without a buddy like you.” Dan stated, smiling softly.

“R-Really? You mean that?” Ross whimpered.

“Of course I do.” Dan nodded. Kevin then walked over to them as he patted Ross’ shoulder. 

“And...I may not get it...but you’re my friend too. You inspire me and encourage me to keep improving just like everyone else.” Kevin told him. 

Ross then sniffled again as he tried to wipe away his tears. 

“It’s just….I get lost in my head sometimes and then this happened. I just...I know I don’t hate myself but part of me blames myself for everything.” Ross said. 

“But you can’t keep beating yourself up Ross, it’s not good for you.” Dan replied.

“Yeah, none of us are perfect...we all have flaws and that’s ok.” Kevin smiled softly.

Ross nodded slowly as Dan wrapped the gem into a big hug. 

“You can swing that shovel pretty hard.” Danny joked as Ross began to sob into his shoulder.

Dan began to pat his back as they remained like that for some time. Soon enough, they returned home and all began to game together on the couch. 

Ross didn’t talk about his issues after that and it seemed like he was alright now. Just being able to laugh and have fun was enough to lift him up after the event. The trio played games for hours until morning when the Grumps saw they were all sleeping. Ross’ head was resting on Dan’s shoulder with Kevin leaning against Ross’ side. It really was a sight to behold and somehow, they got the feeling that it was all going to work out for the better. 

(End...)


	42. The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

It was another normal but boring day for the Grumps and Ross was having a hard time entertaining himself. Holly, Mark, and Brian had left for a mission so they were out of the picture. Ross tried to convince Kevin to play games with him but the young gem wanted to train with Suzy instead.

That left Ross laying on the couch with Dan sitting on the floor, reading a book of some kind. “Whattya reading?” Ross asked him. 

“Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, it’s pretty rad.” Dan replied, smiling a bit. 

“I guess...if you’re a nerd who likes reading.” Ross teased. 

“Dude, reading doesn’t make you a nerd. Besides it’s not even an insult.” Dan laughed slightly.

“Whatever.” Ross yawned. “Hey guys!” Arin beamed, walking into the room.

“Hi.” Barry waved, standing next to the Grump. “So what’s going on over here?” Arin wondered. 

“Well Dan’s reading and I’m bored out of my mind.” Ross frowned. “Aw, come on Ross. There’s plenty to do.” Barry smiled. 

“Like what?” Ross retorted, giving Barry a sassy look. “Well you could go outside.” Barry suggested. 

“It’s too cold.” Ross sighed. “How about playing a videogame?” Arin offered.

“But I don’t know which one I’d wanna play….” Ross pouted. “God, you’re like a child.” Dan teased. 

“What about watching a cartoon?” Arin shrugged. “The remote’s too far.” Ross complained. 

“Man...Dan’s right. You’re lazy.” Arin laughed. “Nuh uh….” Ross mumbled.

“Then what do you wanna do Ross?” Barry frowned, crossing his arms.

“Hmmmmm, let’s play truth or dare.” Ross grinned. 

“Last time you made us play, you just made us say stupid shit.” Danny reminded him.

“Well….this time it’ll be different!” Ross replied. “Fine…” Arin sighed.

“Ok, I’ll go first.” Barry said. “Oh boy.” Arin giggled. 

“Dan, truth or dare?” Barry questioned. “Truth.” Dan muttered.

“Did you borrow my Pikachu plush last night?” Barry asked. “Yep, I needed a snuggle buddy.” Danny grinned. 

“Ughhhhhh I’m bored already!” Ross shouted. “Come on Ross, the game just started.” Arin frowned.

“Well then it’s my turn! Arin, truth or dare?” Ross wondered. “I guess...dare.” Arin shrugged.

“I dare you to fuse with Barry!” Ross grinned. “What?!” Barry gasped. 

“Um….I….I don’t know…” Arin blushed. “What’s wrong? Not up to the task?” Ross teased.

“I...it’s just….fusions should be used for important situations.” Arin stated. “We’ve already broken that rule one too many times.” Danny laughed. 

“It’s just fusion.” Ross pointed out. “Let’s just do it….we’ve fused before so it’s not a big deal.” Barry sighed.

“R-Right….it’s just...are you sure?” Arin questioned.

“Yeah, losing to Ross is a fate I’d never live down.” Barry joked. 

“But you have to stay fused for more than ten minutes!” Ross added.

“Ohhhh, a challenge.” The singer giggled. “Whatever.” Arin grumbled. 

The two gems then backed up a touch as Arin let out a big sigh. “Let’s just get this over with….” The Grump mumbled.

Barry began the dance, moving very calmly but also adding some goofiness to his dance. Arin followed, doing some silly moves to match Barry’s along with some outdated ones. The two inched closer as their gems started to glow, making Ross’ eyes widen.

Arin and Barry began to circle around each other before Arin picked up the gem into a hug. With a laugh from Barry, the two mushed into one form as Dan and Ross watched in awe. As the light faded, a new gem stood before them with a tall figure and four arms. He had messy hair that stood upward on his head, it was brown with two streaks of blonde and pink in the middle. 

They were wearing a jacket with a loose shirt underneath with shorts and no shoes. “Woah! You two look pretty awesome.” Danny grinned.

“Well, if you wanted to be spfific…” The fusion began before stopping.

“Wait...what’s with the lisp?” Ross asked.

“Spefific...sf...spf….I just..spef-pacific…” The fusion tried again as they blushed.

“Ohhhhh, you’ve got two tongues.” Dan noted. “That’s weird.” Ross mumbled.

“THIS IS A FUCKING CURSE!” They shouted, clearly embarrassed. 

“So what’s your name? Barin?” Dan guessed. “Yes.” Barin nodded. 

“Well I’m not bored anymore.” Ross giggled. 

Barin merely rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Dan. “Sould we keep playing?” Barin asked. 

“Why not? It’ll be funnier since you’re fused now.” Ross smiled.

“My turn then, Ross. Truth or Dare?” Dan replied. “Ummmmmm truth?” Ross shrugged.

“Let’s see….um....did you take the last Pepsi?” Dan asked, giving him a slight glare. 

“Um….yeah…” Ross confessed. “I knew it!” Dan gasped.

“Come on, you can just buy more.” Ross pouted.

“I know but I told you not to take the last one but you did it anyway.” Danny frowned. 

“Well I forgot...give me a break.” Ross shrugged. “Whatever, at least you admitted it.” The singer grinned. 

“Your turn Barin.” Ross grumbled. “Um…” Barin began but stopped.

Dan gave the fusion a look of concern as Ross yawned loudly. “It’s ok...we don’t have to keep playing this game ya know…” Danny said.

“What? Then what’ll we do with all our time?” Ross whined.

“We can play a game or watch a film.” Dan replied. “Fineeeeeeeee.” Ross groaned, clearly annoyed. 

The singer then got up, grabbing a film from the shelf “How about Kiki’s Delivery Service?”

“Oh! That one’s awesome!” Ross beamed. “Yeah.” Barin whispered.

Without another word, Dan put in the movie as the gems began to tune into the picture with ease. Barin was extremely quiet during this, almost like he was trying not to talk. Danny noticed this as small habits formed with the fusion. His hand would twitch a bit as he struggled to keep his mouth shut while also trembling a bit. It really seemed like something was eating at them and Dan was worried.

“Awwww, look at the kitty.” Ross smiled. “Yeah, it’s pretty cute.” Dan nodded.

“Whattya think of the movie Barin?” Ross asked. “Uh….we thorta….” The fusion began as they cupped a hand over their mouth.

“Um...you mean...sorta?” Ross guessed. Barin merely nodded as his cheeks began to blush a very bright red.

“Barin….if this is uncomfortable for you, then you should unfuse.” Dan stated. 

“Why? I like Barin.” Ross pouted. “But he’s clearly anxious.” Dan pointed out. 

“Well, we’re your friends Barin. We’re nice.” Ross said. “No….it ithn’t that…” Barin mumbled. 

“Is it...the lisp?” Danny guessed. “Yep.” Barin frowned.

“But it’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s just how you are.” Dan smiled softly. 

“We just get….fluthered….” Barin replied, looking down. “Flustered.” Ross corrected.

“Look, I get that having a lisp can be embarrassing but who cares? We’re your friends and we’d never make fun of you for it. And besides, any jokes we make are just silly and not meant to hurt you.” The singer explained.

“Yeah...I know.” Barin whispered. “I’m sorry I dared you to fuse…” Ross admitted.

“Huh?” Barin replied, a little surprised. “I didn’t know it’d make you uncomfortable….so...I’m sorry.” Ross frowned, rubbing his arm.

“You’re alright, we didn’t wanna give up the bet though….” Barin smiled. “Well you guys totally win.” Ross laughed.

“Really?” Barin blushed. “It’s been more than ten minutes.” Dan noted. 

“Then we win!” Barin beamed. Suddenly, the fusion split apart as Arin and Barry landed on the floor.

“Nice work guys.” Dan complimented. “We weren’t that great…” Arin mumbled, looking away.

“Well at least we weren’t fighting this time.” Barry shrugged. “Have you only used Barin for battle?” Ross guessed.

“Pretty much.” Arin sighed. “Hey, I’m just glad I got to met Barin.” Ross laughed.

“Me too, you two rock as a fusion. You just need some more confidence is all.” Danny smiled. “Right…” Barry blushed.

“Thanks guys...I think this’ll help us in the future.” The Grump said. 

“Can I dare Ross and Dan to fuse now?” Barry wondered. “No.” Dan frowned.

“Just watching you guys fuse is tiring.” Ross joked. “But you two haven’t fused before.” Arin noted. 

“Ummmmm...yeah...that’s right.” Ross whispered, looking away.

“Well...I mean...it’s not that I don’t wanna fuse...it’s just...being put on the spot is kinda...unnerving.” Dan explained.

“Now you know how we felt.” Arin retorted. “What if we dare you?” Barry grinned. 

“Come on guys...I’m not liking this idea.” Danny blushed. “And I don’t wanna fuse unless Dan is ok with it.” Ross added.

“Fine, have it your way.” Barry shrugged. “It’s alright, you two should fuse your own way and in your own time.” Arin reassured.

“Right...it’ll happen whenever.” Ross smiled softly.

“Mhm...and it may be awkward at first but I think all first fusions are like that.” Danny grinned. 

With that, the gems went back to watching the film. While the situation was strange and awkward, it just proved that together they would help one another through it. After all, that’s what friends do. 

(End…)


	43. Little Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Co-written by: SunniApplePie
> 
> Note: This chapter takes place right around when Kevin lost his memory and was pretty much back in the mindset as he should be of a baby or toddler. And yes, I know it's like a peak into Kevin's younger life but I love doing that soooo yeah.

The Grumps looked down with mixed expressions of confusion, uncertainty, and bewilderment. Barry looked back at them as a very young Kevin sat on the floor, dressed in a long t-shirt that went to his toes.

"So....he's..." Arin began. “He’s a gem.” Barry finished. 

"No I know, but... huh. This is kinda different than what we had before with Ross." Arin shrugged. 

“Well I think he was just born.” Barry guessed as Kevin poked his toes.

"So what do we do?" Arin asked.

“We keep ‘em of course.” Barry reasoned.

Dan bent down to Kevin's level and lightly giggled "Aw, look at how cute he is." 

Kevin merely made random sounds with his mouth. “And he hasn’t learned how to talk.” Ross sighed. 

"He's not broken?" Brian wondered.

“No, all little kids learn how to talk.” Barry said as Kevin crawled around.

"Well he's gonna be a ball of energy. I can already tell." Dan stated. 

Kevin crawled over to the Pikachu plush on the floor as he hugged it.

"Awwww." Arin cooed, with his hands on his cheeks. 

“Well we’ve lost Arin.” Ross muttered.

"Aw come on, Ross. He's just a little baby gem." Suzy reasoned. 

Kevin then looked at Barry as he tried to stand up but only fell back down.

“And he can’t even walk properly.” Ross complained. 

Kevin sat back up, making bubbling sounds with his mouth.

Barry grinned, lightly sitting on the ground in front of Kevin "Hey little buddy."

Kevin looked at him with big eyes as he crawled over and hugged him.

Arin and Dan both cooed at the sight. Ross merely rolled his eyes “Ok we get it, he’s cute.”

“So we’ll have to have the temple build him a room.” Holly sighed.

Kevin then crawled off as he tried to stand up again. “Why doesn’t he just walk?” Brian grumbled. 

"He doesn't know how to yet." Barry replied. 

Kevin then managed to stay on his feet as Barry smiled. 

“It didn’t take me this long to learn how to walk.” Brian sighed as Dan giggled.

"He just needs a little teaching, that's all." Barry shrugged. 

Kevin then toddled a bit before falling back down. 

"Aw, good try buddy." Barry giggled before he helped Kevin back up. 

Kevin then got a determined look as he tried to toddle around again. 

"Oh shit, he's ready to kick ass now." Arin joked.

“Yeah, I’m sure a broken gem would just surrender to that.” Ross mumbled as Kevin managed to stand up again. 

Barry smiled encouragingly "That's it, buddy...you got it."

Kevin then slowly toddled up to Barry before hugging him. 

"Goddammit he's cute!" Dan giggled. Kevin merely kept hugging Barry as the older gem blinked. 

Barry then lightly hugged him back, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Looks like someone’s attached.” Arin noted. "He's got a little friend now." Suzy smiled. 

Barry then let go as Kevin looked hurt by his action. "Aww Barry. You made him a little sad." Arin pointed out. 

“W-Well...um…” Barry stammered as Kevin sniffled.

"Dude, give him hugs!" Dan exclaimed. Barry quickly picked him up into a hug as Kevin laughed. 

Dan and Arin laughed out loud "Oh my god, that's fucking cute, Barry."

“I think Kevin is attached to me…” Barry mumbled.

"You think that might be a problem when he gets older?" Holly asked.

“I don’t know.” Barry shrugged. “Well just teach him now.” Ross reasoned. 

"He might still be too young to grasp it." Dan pointed out. 

“Well it’s worth a try.” Ross mumbled as he picked up Kevin and set him down. 

Kevin looked up at Ross with big eyes, as he came a bit closer.

“Hey...no…” Ross told him as Kevin crawled over to Barry instead.

Ross smacked his forehead before pulling Kevin back “No.”

Kevin blinked, as a small sniffle came from him. Everyone besides Brian and Ross began to panic. 

Finally after a few moments, Kevin began to cry. “Oh god, shut it off.” Brian grumbled.

"Brian!" Suzy scolded lightly. Kevin kept crying as Ross groaned in annoyance.

"Crap, how do we...make him stop?" Dan asked.

“I got this.” Arin said as he summoned a binkie from his gem.

Arin then popped it into Kevin’s mouth as the toddler remained silent. 

"And you just so happen to have that on standby because...." Ross teased. 

“Well whatever, I’m sure it’s useful now.” Arin shrugged as Kevin chewed on his binkie.

"He's stopped for now. Which is good." Holly said, lightly patting Kevin's head.

“We need to look up books for this, he’s a baby and stuff.” Dan sighed. 

"It shouldn't be hard....right?" Arin asked.

After that, Holly began to prepare the temple to build another room while the gems faced their first problem. Despite the binkie, Kevin had started crying out of nowhere. 

"Fuuuuuuck! Have you guys tried feeding him?" Arin questioned, as he lightly held Kevin in his arms. 

“Well he wouldn’t eat any steak.” Ross complained.

"You thought a baby could eat steak?" Dan frowned.

“What? He just doesn’t like meat is all.” Ross pouted. 

“Maybe try applesauce.” Holly suggested. 

Barry went to the fridge and popped open a small container of applesauce with a spoon. Arin sat Kevin down on the counter as Barry sighed.

"Okay, let's see if this works. Come on buddy, eat the yummy applesauce." Barry said.

Kevin opened his mouth, allowing Barry to feed him a small spoonful of applesauce. 

His crying seemed to have stopped as he swallowed the applesauce. “See? You just had to feed him.” Arin smiled. 

"Yay, mission accomplished." Dan cheered lightly.

Barry made sure Kevin ate the entire container which was small and good enough for the gem to eat.

"That's a good little guy, Kevin." Barry grinned.

Kevin blinked innocently as Arin grabbed a bottle of milk. 

"Alright, bottom's up." Arin quoted, handing the bottle to Barry.

Barry lightly helped Kevin hold the bottle as the toddler began to drink the contents happily. 

“Maybe he’ll nap if we do this.” Arin sighed.

Kevin drank half of the bottle before he yawned.

"Well...what'd ya know." Arin shrugged. 

Barry picked up Kevin as the toddler yawned again. 

"Aw, someone's tired, huh?" Dan said softly, lightly rubbing Kevin's arm. 

Kevin nuzzled his head up to Barry as he fell asleep.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Arin grinned. 

Barry carefully moved to the couch as he laid back while Kevin slept soundly. The other three gems sat on the chair and the other side of the couch. 

“I think Kevin has a favorite.” Dan joked. Barry lifted his head “You think so?" 

“The guy fell asleep on you.” Arin giggled. 

"Yeah...he did." Barry smiled as he looked down at the sleeping gem.

“It could be a phase.” Ross sighed. "Ross, come on. It's nice. Why are you not feeling the love?" Arin questioned.

“He’s just...he’s so small.” Ross pouted, not having a good excuse. 

"You were small before." Arin said flatly. 

“But not this small.” Ross mumbled. Dan blinked then realization hit "Wait a minute...dude, you're jealous of a baby."

“N-Nuh uh!” Ross blushed as Barry shushed him. 

"Oh it’s so obvious, bro." Arin mumbled. Ross blushed red as Dan sighed. 

“He’s...he’s just a smaller guy...he can’t do a lot.” Ross pointed out. 

"So...he needs help with a lot of stuff. Kinda like you were, Ross." Arin said lightly. 

“I wonder how you care for a gem, I mean none of us worked with raising baby gems.” Dan sighed.

"It might work the same as taking care of a human baby." Barry replied. 

“Well he seems to need more food and drinks.” Arin noted. "Hmmm...true." Barry pondered. 

Kevin lightly nuzzled up to Barry in his sleep as Arin giggled. Barry noticed the gem’s grip on his shirt as Dan smiled. 

“Yep, he’s attached.” Dan reasoned. Barry merely smiled, sort of looking forward to this.

(....)

Kevin was sitting on the couch, lightly clapping his hands as Dan sat next to him. The gem was excited at everything, as his little mind explored all the stuff in the room. Kevin crawled off the couch as he toddled around rather quickly.

Dan giggled as he watched him, occasionally keeping him from getting lost or breaking something. Kevin toddled around the counter in circles as Dan blinked. 

"Hey, Kev. What'cha find?" As soon as Kevin saw he was just going in circles, he laid down on the floor.

Dan laughed, walking over to Kevin and looking down at him, smiling. Kevin blinked as some of the gems walked into the room. 

“Hey guys.” Arin smiled. "Hey dude." Dan greeted, as Kevin sat up and observed the gems.

Barry also walked in as Kevin tugged on Dan’s cape. 

"Hmm...you like the cape, Kev?" Dan smiled, letting Kevin touch the white fluffy details on it. 

“You think he’ll call us like Mom and Dad?” Arin joked. 

"That'd be cute. I'd like to be called Daddy." Dan shrugged.

“I don’t know, it’d be weird to me.” Barry sighed.

"Or Uncle. Uncle Danny." Dan grinned. 

Kevin then opened his mouth as he managed to sound “Da…” 

Arin gasped in surprise, as Dan's mouth grew into a huge happy smile "Oh my gosh!" 

“I think he’s trying to say your name.” Barry reasoned.

"That's awesome." Dan grinned as he bent down to Kevin's level. 

“D...Da…” Kevin sounded again. 

"That's right, Kev. Dan. Daaaannn." Dan urged. 

Arin giggled as Barry chuckled. “Da...Daaaa…” Kevin tried. 

"He's so close." Arin laughed. “Da...Dannnnn…” Kevin sounded.

Dan clapped for him "Yay, Kevin! You said my name!" Kevin giggled as Dan picked him up. 

“See? He likes me too.” Dan grinned. "Aw, congrats little guy." Arin said, lightly ruffling Kevin's hair. 

After that, Kevin didn’t manage to speak anyone else’s names so he just filled in the blanks and said what he could.

Kevin pattered up to Suzy later in the day as he sounded “Suuu…” 

Suzy giggled as she watched Kevin toddler up to Brian next. So far, he was just going up to each gem and saying what he thought their name was.

"Br...Bruuii..." Kevin sounded out. 

Brian glanced away as he patted Kevin’s head before the toddler moved on to Arin.

"Aaaa...aaaar.." Kevin tried.

Arin giggled “Yeah, good job.” "He got your name perfectly." Dan joked. 

Kevin then toddled up to Ross “Ro….Rooooo.” Ross raised an eyebrow, slightly frowning.

“Ro...Roooo...Rosssss.” Kevin tried again. 

Ross blinked, as Arin giggled "Dude, he got your name right." 

Ross blushed as he patted Kevin’s head “N-Nice work…” 

Kevin giggled in reply. Holly came in briefly to get some water as the gem toddled over to her.

“Hey little guy.” Holly smiled. "Hooo..Holll...." Kevin sounded out. “

Yeah, good job.” Holly said, patting Kevin’s head. 

"He's doing pretty good so far, actually." Arin nodded.

Kevin then toddled up to Barry “Ba….Barrr….” Barry smiled wide "Yeah, buddy. Barr...or Barry." Kevin nodded as he sat down and patted the floor. 

"His cuteness is over the moon." Suzy giggled. 

Kevin then began to cry out of nowhere as Brian covered his ears. “He’s broken.” Brian reasoned.

Barry blinked "Uh oh..." “He just ate, he can’t be hungry.” Arin sighed as Kevin kept crying. 

"Maybe he's thirsty?" Dan shrugged. “Nah he just had some milk.” Suzy said. 

"Then what? What's making him cry?" Arin wondered. 

Brian groaned loudly as Kevin kept crying loudly.

"Here let me try something." Barry stated, as he picked up Kevin and held him close.

Kevin then stopped crying as he sighed happily. "Whoa..." Arin blinked.

“That’s it?” Brian complained. "I-I guess so..." Barry replied as Kevin nuzzled into his chest.

This calmed Kevin for a bit until the crying came back. "Or maybe not." Barry frowned.

“Someone just shut him up.” Brian groaned as Ross rolled his eyes. 

"There's gotta be something we haven't tried yet." Suzy wondered. 

Barry tried to shush Kevin but it didn’t work as the other gems came over to try and help.

"Hey Kevin, ooo look at the funny face!" Arin tried, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. 

Kevin kept crying as Dan looked at him. Kevin then stopped as he grabbed onto the singer’s curly hair.

Arin and the others were a bit in awe as they watched. Dan lightly held Kevin as the gem tugged on the singer’s hair happily. 

"Dan the baby whisperer." Arin commented quietly. 

“Well this is starting to hurt.” Dan winced.

Barry came over and lightly said to Kevin "Hey, buddy, come on the couch, huh?" Kevin held his arms out to Barry as the older gem took him. 

Dan lightly ruffled his hair as Arin grinned "You got the touch, to make little kids stop crying, Dan." 

Kevin held onto Barry as the older gem sighed. "He's a bit of a handful, isn't he?" Suzy commented.

“Yeah.” Barry admitted as he sat down.

"Well, it's not his fault. He just doesn't know any better yet." Dan shrugged.

Kevin looked at Barry with big eyes. Barry blinked as he smiled at Kevin's expression. 

“Fa...Fam…” Kevin tried. Suzy gasped quietly "Is...is he...trying to say-" 

“Fam...Fammmmilllyyyy.” Kevin sounded as he hugged onto Barry.

Everyone looked at each other with smiles as Barry hugged Kevin back. “Yeah...we’re a family buddy.” Barry giggled. 

Arin grinned "One big family of awesome gems. But yeah, a family." Even if Kevin was just a baby gem, he was starting to learn and Barry was just proud of him for that.

(End.)


	44. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Co-written by SunniApplePie

As Arin kept mashing buttons on his controller, he could hear Ross laughing with glee. “You are going down!” Ross declared.

“S-Shut up Ross!” Arin retorted. 

They had been at this for almost 2 hours, in a never ending vs mode of Street Fighter, to see who could win first. The other gems were hanging around the room except for Brian, who was sleeping in for once.

“Arin, just admit defeat.” Mark sighed, smiling a bit.

"No fucking way! I'm taking this guy down." Arin grinned. 

“Come on Arin, I bet a dollar that Ross could actually win something.” Mark laughed.

"Thank you Mark." Ross said confidently, while Arin replied "Dammit, don't encourage him, Mark!"

“Guys...I’m kinda worried. Brian never sleeps in…” Danny frowned.

"What's to worry about? He's suppressed sleep for years almost. He deserves some rest from time to time. I'm sure he's fine, Danny." Suzy said, cutting some vegetables and tossing them into a skillet. 

“I guess so….” Dan whispered. “Ha! Yes! Yes! Ross wins!” Ross declared, jumping up in joy.

"You gotta be shitting me, high five dude!" Barry said enthusiastically.

Ross prompty high-fived Barry as he grinned like a child. “I did it!” Ross cheered. 

Arin groaned and fell backwards onto the floor, disappointed in his defeat. “It’s ok babe, you’re always a winner in my book.” Suzy winked.

Arin immediately felt better as he sat back up. All the while, Ross was still celebrating his victory. 

“Yeah Arin, you’re a winner because you dealt with Ross’ ego.” Dan smiled. 

Arin laughed, getting up and nodding "Yeah, it’s a hard challenge to be sure."

“Hey! I do not have an ego…” Ross pouted. "Suuuuuuuure you don't..." Arin replied, kissing Suzy on the cheek in the kitchen.

Suddenly, the temple doors opened as Brian walked into the room. Everyone jumped in surprise. 

"Whoa, Brian...god you almost gave me a heart attack just now." Mark commented. “Sorry Mark…” Brian muttered, walking into the kitchen.

Mark raised his brows, did Brian just...apologize? The ninja then opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. 

"Did you feel better sleeping in, Brian?" Suzy asked. 

“I don’t know Suzy...it just felt kinda bad…” Brian confessed, taking off his mask. 

"Oh god my eyes!" Ross joked, covering his eyes with his hands. Brian then began to gulp down some water as Dan frowned.

“Brian...is something wrong?” Danny asked. Brian sighed as he shut the fridge “Meh…” 

"Shit Brian, if you're that parched, you should be drinking water more often." Arin pointed out. 

“I guess.” Brian shrugged, gulping down more water.

"You don't look too good Brian... Maybe you should sit?" Suzy asked, placing a hand on his forehead. 

Brian moved away as he picked up his mask and flopped down on the couch. 

The three on the couch looked at one another with uncertainty. "Umm...I'll just put on some TV if that's cool with you guys..." Mark suggested. 

“I don’t care.” Brian shrugged. Mark nodded, putting on some television, while in the kitchen, Suzy looked worried. 

Kevin, who had been sitting by the coffee table reading a picture book, gave a concerned look to Brian. 

"Brian...are you tired?" Kevin asked innocently. "I'm ok Kev..." Brian sighed, though his eyes told a different story.

Brian kept drinking water every now and then until his bottle was empty. “Damn…” Brian complained.

"You want anything, Brian?" Suzy asked politely.

“No Suzy, I’m fine.” Brian said, laying his head back on the couch and shutting his eyes.

Suddenly, Brian slipped into sleep as the group looked at one another in confusion.

“Did...did he just go back to sleep?” Ross questioned.

Barry leaned over, waving his hand over Brian's closed eyes "...Yeah, he did!"

“Man...this is weird.” Mark noted.

"The guy must be more tired than we thought." Ross replied.

Arin then stopped as he blinked “Wait...we have a problem.”

"What do you mean?" Barry asked, moving his hand away.

”It’s a broken gem...they’re attacking the tide cave.” Arin stated. 

"Aw shit, we better get going." Mark said, getting up as Ross followed him.

“Should we wake Brian?” Dan asked, walking over to the pad.

"Nay I think he's good. Barry, hold the fort till we get back, alright?" Arin requested. 

“Got it!” Barry nodded. With that, the gems stepped onto the pad and vanished into a blue light.

Within seconds, they appeared by the tide cave to see the broken gem trying to smash it.

"Yep, just how I wanted to spend my morning..." Ross grumbled. 

“It’s too big...it’ll take ages to fight it!” Mark complained. “We could always speed it along.” Dan shrugged. 

"How so, mister jewfro?" Arin retorted.

Danny then walked over to Arin and held out his hand. “Let’s fuse.” He smiled.

Arin was shocked, as he looked down at Dan's hand. "Wait...really? You-you want to?"

“Of course, you’re my best friend.” Danny laughed. "Well fuck, I didn't think you wanted to fuse with me again-" Arin began.

"Can we fucking skip the romantic crap and fight this bastard?!" Ross called out. “You wanna do this?” Dan asked Arin.

"...Let's fucking do it. Not like that, but fu- you know what I mean." Arin stuttered. 

The two then backed away a bit as Dan sighed. “You ready?” He questioned. 

"Yeah, let’s go!" Arin replied. Dan then began to do some random ‘sexy’ dances as he waited for Arin’s return. 

Arin did a few graceful spins, and started to do some interpretive dance moves, getting a little closer to Dan. 

Dan inched closer to Arin as their gems started to glow. Arin started doing a twist, as he closed his eyes and danced, then opened his eyes back to Dan, grinning. 

Danny then grabbed Arin as he led him into a silly little waltz while Suzy giggled. The two kicked their legs up, and spun around, as a blinding light appeared where they were dancing.

“Woah…” Kevin smiled. 

The two Grumps started to laugh, as slowly their giggles formed into one laugh; the blinding light faded, and soon their fusion stood in their places. 

“Woooooo! It’s been ages!” Darin cheered. "Holy crap!" Ross laughed, amazed at the sight of the fusion.

“What’s wrong Ross? Am I too amazing to handle?” Darin laughed. 

"Yes, actually, I'm impressed!" Ross called back. 

“If it isn’t the lovely Suzy? I can’t tell if I’m attracted to you...or not.” Darin joked.

Suzy giggled, a bit of pink grew in her cheeks "Wouldn't you like to know..."

“Now, we needed to take out this thing.” Darin sighed, facing the broken gem. 

"Alright, Darin, let's get this thing!" Ross exclaimed, summoning his shovel. 

“Oh please, we can handle it.” Darin smiled. "Aww man..." Ross pouted. 

“You all can just talk about the weather or something boring.” Darin teased.

Darin then summoned a cannon on one of their arms as they grinned. 

While the fusion had fun shooting his enemy with the canon, Suzy beamed "It’s so good to see them fused again."

“Have they not fused in a while?” Mark guessed. 

Suzy shook her head "No, not since they first fused. And with Dan going through the ice powers, he didn't want to fuse with anyone." 

“Poor guy...but...at least they’re fused now.” Mark replied.

"Yeah, it’s great. I was afraid they wouldn't ever again. I guess it's good to be wrong sometimes." Suzy finished.

Suddenly, the monster vanished into its gem as Darin bubbled it. “There we go.” Darin sighed.

Mark clapped "Well done gentlemen, that was a sight to behold." 

“We’re always a sight to behold.” Darin grinned as they handed the bubble to Suzy.

Suzy nodded "I'd say this calls for a good lunch. You guys in?" 

“Hell yeah!” Darin smiled. Suzy, Mark, and Ross began to make their way back to the warp pad, as Darin followed. 

The fusion then stopped as the group noticed instantly. “Something’s wrong Arin…” Dan whispered. 

Arin replied "Wait, what? Like what?" “I….I feel….a lot of pain….it’s...it’s Brian…” Dan whimpered. 

"The dude wasn't looking too good this morning...come on." Arin urged.

“Is...is this what future vision is like?” Dan questioned. "Yeah it sucks balls." Arin stated. 

“I….I can’t Arin!” Dan shouted as the two quickly unfused. 

The two gems landed on the sand as Arin rubbed his forehead "Dan, I get that's....Dan?" Arin asked as Dan started to bolt for the warp pad, passing the other gems. 

Danny stepped onto the pad as he vanished into the blue light. “He must be upset…” Suzy mumbled.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go after him!" Ross said, trotting to the warp pad.

The group rushed onto the pad and soon reappeared at the house. “Hey guys.” Barry waved.

"Yo, Barry. What happened while we were gone?" Arin asked, looking around for Dan. 

“Well, Brian woke up and put his mask on...then curled up and went back to sleep.” Barry mumbled, gesturing to the sleeping ninja. 

Dan was by his side, looking at him with worry written all over his face.

“He’s never this tired...this is odd.” Dan stated. 

Suzy took the bubble into the temple, while Mark and Arin went over to Dan. "....What do you think might be wrong?" Mark asked.

“M-Maybe he’s just...worn out?” Dan shrugged. 

Arin looked at Brian, then gently put his hand over Brian's forehead "The fuck?..."

“What’s wrong?” Danny gasped. 

"I..I don't know, does he seem...warmer than he usually is?" Arin questioned, gesturing Dan to see for himself. 

Danny gently put his hand on Brian’s forehead and frowned. “He’s got a fever…” Dan said. 

"Well, shit, there's your problem. He's sick." Arin stated, frowning.

“Brian never gets sick...except for when he came down with the crystal virus…b-but he's never caught a Earth sickness.” Dan muttered. 

Mark shook his head "You don't think he has that crystal virus crap, do you?"

“No, crystals would be growing out of his hands and he'd be screaming in pain.” Danny sighed. 

"Okay, so it’s not the virus. It’s a flu or some shit." Arin stated. 

“Maybe we can give him some medicine?” Ross suggested, joining the group's conversation.

"You think human medicine would work on a gem?" Mark asked, going through the medication they could use in his mind.

“He’s only had painkillers before.” Dan shrugged. “Maybe we can check how high his fever is?” Arin wondered. 

"Good idea." Mark agreed, getting up and getting the thermometer from the kitchen.

Danny took the item from Mark as he sighed. “We’ll have to wake him up.” Arin said.

"Aw fuck. I'm not sticking around for that..." Ross muttered, running out of the room like his life depended on it. 

“Brian...hey...wake up.” Dan urged, lightly touching his shoulder. 

Brian groaned a bit before he opened his eyes and glanced at Dan. “H-Hey...I need to check your temperature…” Dan sighed. 

Brian then lifted up his mask to reveal his mouth as Dan carefully put the item under his tongue. 

The three were silent as Dan waiting for the thermometer to work its use. Finally, Danny removed the item as Brian pulled his mask back down. 

“Um...it says 99.9…” Dan frowned. "WHAT?" Arin gasped, taking the thermometer and getting a better look.

"Holy fuck..." Arin whispered.

“What? Is...is that bad?” Danny replied as Brian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, its...it's not great..." Mark explained, sighing. “So what do we do?” Danny asked, standing up. 

"Well, how does one cure a fever?" Mark asked, trying to look up the answer on his phone. 

“Well rest is a given.” Arin stated. “This is weird...how could Brian come down with a human sickness?” Danny inquired.

“Who knows…” Arin sighed. 

“Ok! It says here...make sure to drink water, wear comfortable clothes, keep the room cool...um….cold rag on the forehead...and rest.” Mark told them. 

"Alright, sounds easy enough..." Arin said, rubbing his neck. “Brian...how’re you feeling?” Danny asked.

“Meh.” Brian shrugged.

"Okay, so we should start doing what Mark suggests. Danny, get him some water, I'll get the cold rag, and Mark, turn down the thermostat in here." Arin began.

Dan and Mark then rushed off, doing the tasks that Arin gave them. Brian merely watched them as he sighed. 

Dan soon returned to Brian’s side with a cool glass of water “Here….” 

“I’m fine, Dan.” Brian replied. Mark came back, sitting down on one of the chairs "Brian, it'd be smart to keep yourself cool.." 

Brian rolled his eyes again as he took off his mask while Dan handed him the glass. 

The ninja slowly sat up as he took a few sips before handing it back to Dan. 

Arin came back with the cold rag, handing it to Dan "So just hang out, Brian. This thing shouldn't be around for too long." 

Brian then laid back down as Dan put the rag on his forehead. “You wanna put your mask back on?” Dan asked. 

“No.” Brian sighed as his gem began to glow. The ninja then summoned a black bandanna on over the lower half of his face. 

"Shit... alright, Mark is there anything else your phone says we should do?" Arin questioned. 

“Um...it says sometimes a warm shower can help, also to stay indoors. And homemade soup.” Mark told him. 

"I'll take care of the soup. Brian, maybe you should shower?" Arin said. 

Brian then sat up again as he looked at Dan “Can you help me walk? I don’t want to fall down.” Danny nodded, grabbing Brian's arm and hoisted him off the couch.

“Have fun.” Mark teased. “Oh! Arin...no spices in the soup. Brian hates those.” Dan told Arin. 

Arin nodded "Gotcha." Danny then helped Brian into the temple while Mark walked over to Arin. 

“It’s weird...Brian normally gets angry about us helping him.” Mark said.

"Maybe that flu is working in our favor a little." Arin joked, watching the soup boil in the pot.

“He even said sorry to me this morning.” Mark laughed.

As if on cue, Ross, Suzy, and Holly walked into the room. “Hey guys.” Holly smiled. 

"S'up." Arin replied, stirring the soup inside the pot.

"I suppose you're done hiding for you life, Ross?" Mark teased. 

“Well...I think so...he’s not pissed is he?” Ross frowned.

"No, but he's got the flu." Arin replied. Suzy frowned "Aw! Poor Brian! How did he catch the flu?"

“Well he doesn’t sleep a lot and overworks himself.” Holly pointed out. 

"Which is why we're trying to help the dude out. We already got water, he's taking a shower, and we got soup for him afterwards." Mark explained.

“Maybe Dan should check him over? He’s a healer after all.” Holly shrugged.

“You think it’s not the flu?” Suzy questioned.

“Who knows.” Holly sighed. 

Mark frowned "I hope it’s nothing dangerous, for him anyway."

“He’s strong, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Ross smiled.

Suddenly, the temple doors opened as Dan helped Brian into the room. “Brian, you can’t shower that fast.” Dan complained.

“Well I did.” Brian retorted. "Feeling any better?" Arin asked. 

“Meh.” Brian sighed. Danny then got Brian to sit at the table as the singer ruffled his hair.

“At least you washed your hair.” Dan told Brian.

“It feels gross when you wash it.” Brian grumbled.

"Oh yeah, here's your soup Brian." Arin said, pouring a bit of soup into a bowl and setting it at the table.

Brian then took off his bandanna as he carefully picked up the bowl and spoon. 

“Oh my eyes.” Ross joked. Brian merely ignored him as he sipped some of the soup.

“Well?” Dan wondered. “It’s good…” Brian muttered.

"Hey Dan, Holly's wondering if maybe it's not even a flu Brian has..." Ross said.

“Hm...that’s possible but it’s too early to know. Right now he’s just got a fever.” Dan explained. 

“If he was worse we’d be able to tell?” Mark guessed. “That’s right.” Dan nodded.

"Alright. Until then, Brian's gotta rest, it’s the only way we can tell if it'll get better or worse." Suzy replied. 

“Right.” Arin smiled.

Brian then set the bowl and spoon down as he put the bandanna back on. 

“Brian, you barely ate any.” Dan mumbled. 

“Sorry, just not very hungry.” Brian yawned. 

"Come on Brian..." Suzy said, walking over to Dan and whispered into his ear "Let's help him to the couch."

Dan nodded as the two gems helped Brian stand up. “You ok?” Dan asked him. 

“Meh.” Brian shrugged.

Within no time, they got Brian back onto the couch as he laid back with a sigh.

Arin ruffled his hair "Well I guess we just let him rest and find out how he is when he wakes..."

“Brian, everything’s gonna be just fine…” Danny told him, patting his shoulder.

“You worry too much Dan.” Brian grumbled.

The group went back to the table, leaving Dan and Brian alone for a moment. 

“Brian...you’re sure this is just a fever?” Dan wondered. “I don’t know what it is.” Brian confessed. 

“Just...try to feel better...alright?” Dan smiled softly. “If it means you’ll stop worrying about me.” Brian retorted. 

Arin called from the table "Hey Dan, you want any soup?" 

“Sure, coming.” Dan replied.

Brian then shut his eyes as he quickly fell asleep while Dan slowly left his side. 

Arin pulled out the chair next to him for Dan "Hey, don't worry man. I'm sure he's gonna be okay. He's Ninja Brian after all." 

“I know...it’s just….he’s my partner and I worry about him sometimes.” Dan sighed. 

"I feel the same about me and Arin. And Ross does for Holly. We do worry about our partners, but it'll be okay...they're stronger than they seem." Suzy said, putting a hand on Arin's cheek. 

“Maybe you’re right...but we’re not partner like that...” Dan mumbled. “He’ll be ok.” Mark said, patting Dan’s shoulder. “I hope you all are right…” Danny whispered.

(To be Continued....)


	45. The Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

As Brian walked around the hallways of the temple, he instantly could tell this was some kind of memory. However, he decided to keep going and let it run its course. Brian had no clue where he was in the temple and now he was starting to get annoyed. 

As he walked and surveyed the area, the strangest noises he ever heard entered his ears. Brian then noticed a large door and it seemed the noise was coming from there. Grudgingly, he opened the doors, finding himself in the most unusual room he'd seen in the temple.

There was a small garden, little fountains and odd things flying around. The confusion instantly hit him as he surveyed around for another gem, surely one of them had to be here. Those unusual noises returned, as Brian followed the sound to find a winged creature perched on a tree branch. It seemed to be...happy?

Was that the word? Brian wasn’t very sure. 

"Aww, you guys are getting so big!" A sweet voice cooed, making Brian tense up.

Brian could see a woman gem walking over to the weird winged things which made him raise an eyebrow. He had seen her around but her name escaped his thoughts at the moment. Now he was beginning to wonder if he should leave. Holly looked up, gasping lightly at Brian's appearance.

"Oh! You’re...Brian, right?" 

Brian nodded in return as he looked at the creature again.

Holly noticed his interest "You...like my bird?"

Brian shrugged his shoulders as the bird chirped at him. 

"He's interested in you." Holly smiled. 

Brian raised an eyebrow in confusion as he backed away. Holly grinned, giggling a little as a bird landed on her shoulder.

Brian then crossed his arms as he sighed. “What’s your name?” Brian asked in a quiet voice.

Holly raised her eyebrows "Me? Oh, I'm Holly."

“Ok…” Brian muttered, glaring at the birds in confusion. 

Brian then gasped as a small bird landed on his shoulder.

Holly giggled again and got up from her place on the bench "Don't worry, they're very calm."

“What are they?” Brian whispered.

"Birds. Or as I like to call them, birbs." Holly grinned.

“Why...why are there so many?” Brian wondered.

"I don't know, to be honest. I guess they just enjoy the temple to nest in and enjoy." Holly replied. 

“Ok….” Brian mumbled as the bird moved onto his arm. 

“But I think it’s because they tend to come to me for some reason.” Holly giggled.

She went a bit closer to Brian, however she still kept some distance, in case he might attack. Brian then moved his arm near her as the bird flew onto her head.

“Do you know how to get back to the living room?” He asked.

"Oh sure, you just go-" Suddenly Holly noticed a bird land right on her extended finger, making Brian step back.

The ninja looked to be on edge and Holly began to wonder why he was like that.

"Are you alright, Brian?" 

“I...why do they do that?!” Brian snapped, clearly angry

. Holly frowned slightly "Umm...it’s just, kind of what they do...do you wanna...pet it?"

“No...I don’t.” Brian grumbled as he turned away and began to rub his arm.

"You sure?" Holly asked politely, as the bird chirped.

“Yes...besides I’d only scare it away.” Brian sighed. 

Holly looked at the bird, it didn't appear to be afraid of the ninja, rather it was interested in his movements. 

"He seems to like you..."

“Then that’s one stupid bird.” Brian retorted.

Holly giggled then urged "Just try it. Then I won't ask you again." 

Brian groaned in annoyance as he faced Holly and looked at the small bird. Holly lightly moved her hand closer to Brian, the tiny bird looked up at Brian with big innocent eyes. 

Brian then slowly touched its head with one finger as he waited for it to fly away. He waited for a full minute but it stayed still which shocked him.

Holly grinned "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

“I...I guess…” Brian whispered, moving his hand away.

"If you ever want to come and say hi to the birds, you're more than welcome to." Holly stated, petting the bird's head.

“M-Maybe…” Brian blushed.

Suddenly, Brian awoke with a start as he looked around in confusion. His vision was very blurry and he instantly felt much worse. 

He could see bits of sun coming from the window and guessed it was the early morning. His whole body felt instantly hot, and he couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard he tried. Sweat began to roll down his face and shivers came on as he struggled to think. 

His mind was in a fog and it felt horrible. Brian let out a raspy cry "DAN!"

Nothing, it seemed that no one was awake yet which wasn’t good for him. Brian sighed slowly as he noticed that his throat felt like it was on fire. He had to move, he had to do something.

Not even thinking, Brian got off the couch but instantly felt the entire room spin. Trying to move, he took a few wobbly steps forward, but tripped on his own feet, making him land on the ground.

He took a few weak breaths as he tried to get up, sadly he felt a strong weakness overwhelm his body. He just couldn’t do it and it angered him. Brian moaned loudly, and gripped the sides of his stomach, as he rolled into a fetal position.

Everything burned and pain was the only thing his mind was thinking about. His breaths became few and weak as he hoped the feeling of distress woke up Mark somehow. 

Meanwhile, Mark felt a wave of pain run through his mind, as he staggered to stand. Someone was in trouble, he had to tell Arin or Dan or somebody! 

Mark gripped his head and darted out of the room as fast as he could. Fuck, the pain was excruciating!

On the way, Arin noticed him and shouted out “Mark?!”

"Arin, FUCK...I gotta-I..." Mark couldn't finish his sentence, as he ran down the hall. 

“Mark? Wait up!” Arin urged, chasing after him. 

The two gems made it to the open area, and both of them gasped in horror at the sight of Brian on the floor.

“Brian!” Arin exclaimed, running to his side.

He looked to be in horrible pain and sweat was rolling down his face as he kept shivering.

Mark shook his head, trying to shake off his nauseated brain, as he muttered "Is-is he alright?!" 

“I...I don’t know...Brian? Can you hear me?” Arin asked, touching his shoulder. 

“D-D-Dan…” Brian whispered.

"We got-gotta get D-Dan.." Mark stuttered, as he turned a heel to run to Dan's room.

“Get the others too.” Arin told him.

Mark nodded as he rushed back into the temple while Arin tried to help Brian.

"Fuck...Brian! Hold on, man. We're getting help." 

Brian kept shivering as his breathing began to pick up as Arin ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Um...I...just...hold on Brian.” Arin urged. 

Mark returned, along with the other Grumps. Kevin helped to support Mark, as Danny darted past them to Brian and Arin. 

“Brian!? What happened?” Dan shouted. “I...I...it hurts...everywhere.” Brian muttered.

"Fuck, this isn't a flu anymore, it’s something else, Dan." Arin replied, his fingers tingling with nervousness.

“He needs to lay down.” Dan said.

The singer then easily lifted Brian into his arms and carried him over to the couch. Dan slowly set his partner onto the couch as he looked him over. 

"I'll get him some water." Suzy exclaimed, running into the kitchen.

“Get him a sheet or some kinda thin blanket so he won’t get too hot.” Dan ordered.

Barry ran quickly to get the sheet, while Holly came to Brian's side.

"Brian...just breathe..." She instructed. 

Brian nodded weakly as he attempted to slow down his breathing.

“Um...Mark is the AC on?” Dan asked.

"He's a little out of it at the moment." Kevin said, referring to Mark still breathing heavily on his arm.

“Um...Holly can you see if the air is on?” Dan wondered.

Holly nodded, darting to the AC, just as Barry returned with the blanket.

“Thanks Barry.” Dan sighed. 

Barry nodded, as he lightly put it on top of Brian "No problem."

“Brian? You ok?” Dan asked. “I...I’m ok…” Brian coughed.

Holly came back, as the temperature in the room grew colder. “Is he gonna be ok?” Arin inquired.

“I...of course he is.” Dan laughed nervously. 

Holly put her hand on Brian's forehead "He's gotten hotter in the last few minutes..." 

“Someone grab something to check his fever.” Dan ordered.

Suzy quickly came with a large glass of water and the thermometer in her hands.

“Thank you Suzy.” Dan replied as he took the items from her.

The singer then took off Brian’s bandanna before he slipped the thermometer in Brian’s mouth. 

"How bad is it?" Holly looked up at Dan and asked. 

Danny carefully removed the item as frost began to form on his face. “I...it’s 110.9…” Dan whispered. 

Suzy gasped, placing a hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Oh my god...." Arin frowned.

Dan then dropped the item as ice began to form on the floor.

“Woah!” Kevin exclaimed. Everyone backed away a step, as Arin said "Dan...he'll be okay..."

Dan nodded slowly as the ice began to vanish. “R-Right...I...I’m sorry.” Danny mumbled.

"Dan, we need to see if this is gonna get worse...maybe...you should use your healing powers?" Suzy suggested.

“Y-Yeah...of course.” Dan nodded.

Danny sighed as his eyes began to glow a soft blue with marks appeared on his hands.

The singer then gently placed both hands over Brian’s gem as he remained still. The room grew deathly quiet, while the coldness in the air made everyone tense up. Dan then raised an eyebrow as he blinked in confusion.

“Huh...that’s weird…” Dan whispered. "What?" Arin asked. 

“Brian doesn’t have a human sickness at all. His body is having a negative reaction to developing fire powers.” Danny explained.

Everyone looked at each other with concern, as Arin whispered "Shit..." 

“He’ll get worse before he improves.” Dan sighed as he moved his hands away. 

"Then...what do we do?" Holly questioned, placing a wet rag on Brian's forehead.

“First of all we take care of him, second we make sure his gem doesn’t go completely black.” Dan said as his eyes returned to normal and the marks vanished. 

Everyone nodded silently, they all had no idea what to say.

Finally, Kevin spoke up “W-What if he dies?”

“He won’t..I’ll bring him back to life if he does.” Dan stated, ice forming on his hands.

"We just need to help him the same way we helped Dan. Keep an eye on him, get him what he needs, and...you know...be there." Arin said, feeling a wave of deja vu flood over him. 

Suddenly, Brian moaned a bit as he slowly opened his eyes. “Brian? You alright?” Danny asked. 

“W-What happened?” He coughed.

"You have this massive-...well...Brian..you got fire powers." Arin stated.

“But you’ll be fine, your body is just reacting negatively.” Dan told him.

“Ok…” Brian yawned.

"You want anymore water?" Suzy asked. 

“Yes.” Brian replied. Suzy nodded, walking back into the kitchen.

“Brian...is there anything else you want?” Danny asked.

“Uh...this is...dumb..but yeah…” Brian blushed.

"Okay, what's that?" Arin replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Um...it...it actually involves Holly’s help…” Brian muttered. 

Holly perked up at the sound of her name then turned to Brian "Yes, Brian?"

“This is...kinda lame...but...I wanted to pet a bird…” Brian blushed again, looking away.

Holly smiled, as Arin snickered in the back. “Come on guys, don’t laugh.” Dan urged.

"Of course, Brian...let me get one for you." Holly replied, getting up and leaving the room.

Suzy then returned with some water as she handed it to Brian. The ninja then sat up a touch as he began to gulp it down. 

Suddenly Holly, with a pigeon on a leash, appeared back in the room.

“A bird on a leash…” Arin mumbled, very confused.

" Why yes Arin, it is." Holly said simply, walking back to Brian and knelt down beside him. 

The ninja then gave his empty glass to Dan as he put his bandanna back on. 

“Thank you Holly.” Brian coughed.

Holly then moved the pigeon up to Brian so he could pet it "This is First Officer Feathers.." 

Brian carefully reached his hand out and gently touched the bird's head. 

“Well this is weird.” Ross sighed. Holly hushed Ross "It’s not weird, it’s nice, Ross."

Brian moved his hand away as he coughed again “Thanks.”

The ninja then moved the blankets closer to his form as he laid down on his side, curling up into a ball.

“Why don’t you get some sleep Brian?” Dan suggested. “Right.” Brian yawned. 

"Come on guys, he needs some rest." Suzy said lightly.

The gems then moved into the kitchen with Dan slowly leaving Brian’s side as the ninja fell asleep. 

“You think he’ll be ok?” Barry wondered. 

Arin shrugged, then turned to Dan “ Hey bud...you alright?" 

Danny sat down as he balled a fist with ice slowly forming on it. “I...am fine…” Dan grumbled.

Arin looked down at Dan's fist ,and frowned "Really? 'Cause that fist of icy death begs to differ."

“I...I am perfectly fine Arin…” Dan muttered as the ice spreaded from his fist to the table. 

"Alright, if you say so..." Arin replied. 

The gems then watched as the ice kept spreading onto the table as they exchanged worried looks.

"Dan...umm...do you want something to eat maybe?" Suzy asked.

“Yes please…” Dan replied as the ice kept moving on the table.

Ross lifted his cup from the ice forming on his side of the table, while Suzy got up.

Arin could see that Dan was upset inside even if he didn’t admit it, this had to be taking a toll on him. 

“Sorry about the table…” Dan whispered as all the ice suddenly shifted back near Dan’s fist.

"No problem, man. Just relax...he'll be okay..." Arin replied, wrapping his arm around Dan.

Danny let out a small sigh as the ice slowly vanished from his fist. “Right…” He nodded.

With any hope, Brian would somehow improve the next day but Dan already had this bad feeling. Somehow, he knew it wasn’t going to improve right away. 

(To be Continued...)


	46. The Surge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Co-written by: SunniApplePie

As Brian moved down the long dark hallway, he knew this place like the back of his hand. The old temple on home world, he was back with Sensei, the other ninja gems...and Dan. Brian could hear the sounds of his teacher barking orders down the hall, so as quick as he could, he stealthily hid and went into his old room.

Brian let out a small sigh as he tried to block out the yelling from his teacher, he certainly had a way with words. Suddenly he realized he wasn't alone in the room, as he saw Dan sitting on the floor. “Can I help you?” Brian grumbled.

Dan's head raised to the sound, then turned. He stood up quickly, and looked down "Sorry I...thought I was alone." 

“Um...ok…” Brian replied, very confused. 

"Yeah...I.. I'll just be going now..." Dan started to say, before he lifted his head up to face Brian.

What the ninja didn't expect was the tear streaks on Dan's cheeks. 

“I...are you...alright?” Brian asked slowly as he moved a bit closer to Dan.

"What?...Y-Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Dan said, clearing his throat.

“You’ve been crying.” Brian pointed out as he crossed his arms.

"N...Noo...I haven't." Dan replied, looking away. 

“Dan, it’s just you and me here. And if we’re going to get along...you need to tell me how you’re feeling.” Brian stated.

"...I..I can't. I shouldn't even be sad. We have to be emotionless, no remorse, no sadness..." Dan explained, his voice cracking with each word. 

“Well that’s in battle, we’re not fighting right now.” Brian shrugged as he sat down.

Dan was silent at first, before he took a deep breath and sat back on the floor. 

“I’ll listen...if you need to talk.” Brian said. 

"...I...Fuck, this is going to make me sound weak..." Dan whispered. 

“You’re only weak if you believe that you are, besides a weak person wouldn’t talk about their emotions.” Brian retorted.

"...It’s just, what Sensei's been saying...about being bloodthirsty killers, I just...don't know if I can do it. I don't want to. But...he'll see me as weak..." Dan struggled to say, his breath quickening. 

“First of all, you need to calm down. Second...being bloodthirsty is just a term. I mean...I’m sure he doesn’t want us to be monsters. And...even if we slip away sometimes...you have your partner to keep you in check.” Brian explained.

Dan sighed "Why are we even in this, Brian? I want to be strong...I want to be a great fighter...but if it means turning my cheek to being a gem with real emotions...then-"

“Then what?” Brian inquired. "I don't know how I'll live with myself..." Dan finished.

Brian sighed slowly as he slowly removed one of his gloves. “You’re still freaking out, you’ll have a panic attack at this rate.” Brian noted. 

"I'm not freaking out..." Dan protested. Brian’s hand then began to glow a soft red as Dan looked at him in confusion.

“It’s called healing touch.” Brian stated.

"The fuck would I need healing for? I'm not..." Dan began to say before he stared at Brian's hand in amazement.

“You’re sad...upset...I want to help somehow. All I do is fight and kill...this is the only time I can do something decent.” Brian confessed. 

Dan furrowed his brow "But Brian, how's this gonna help me?" Brian then carefully touched Dan’s head as the singer began to feel his nerves calm instantly.

“It doesn’t just heal physical wounds.” Brian said. Dan looked at his friend with wide eyes, he felt a huge wave of joy flow over him.

“Sorry...this must be very awkward.” Brian blushed as he moved his hand away.

Dan shook his head "No, not at all....thanks Brian.." “Y-You’re welcome.” Brian muttered, putting the glove back on as the glow faded.

Danny nodded, rubbing his arm as they sat in a somewhat awkward silence. Suddenly Dan wrapped Brian in a hug then immediately let go.

“I...what was that?” Brian questioned, clearly not used to that kind of physical contact. 

Dan giggled "Pretty sure that’s a hug, Brian." “Oh...I’ve never been hugged before…” Brian admitted.

"Well, there's the first of many, just letting you know." Dan said, smiling.

“R-Right…” Brian blushed. Suddenly, Brian awoke slowly to see a blurry figure touching his forehead. 

He couldn’t make out their features but their gem was clear to him. Suzy sighed a little and asked lightly "You feeling any better, Brian?" 

“What...what happened?” Brian replied, voice weak. 

"Well...everyone left to their rooms, and Dan and Arin are talking in our room." Suzy explained, getting a cloth and putting it on the ninja's forehead.

“Dan…” Brian muttered. 

"He's...not taking this very well...he's worried sick about you." Suzy replied, frowning.

“I’m sorry…” Brian whispered. "This isn't your fault Brian. There's no way you could have known this would happen." Suzy protested.

“I always take care of him….now it’s switched up.” Brian coughed. "Here, have some water..." Suzy said, handing him a glass. 

Brian slowly sat up as he removed his bandanna and gulped down some water.

Suzy shook her head sadly "I can't imagine how you're feeling right now. I'm sorry Brian."

“You’re right...you can’t.” Brian muttered, handing the glass back to her.

The ninja then put the bandanna back on as he laid back again “I’ve never been this weak in my life...and right now...I feel like a damn moron.” 

"You're not a moron. We need others to help us sometimes, we all can't be strong enough to be able to take care of ourselves without someone to be there from time to time." Suzy pointed out. 

“Right...hey...I know he’s upset...but can you try to get Dan in here?” Brian requested.

Suzy nodded as she stood up "Of course. Let me get him for you." Brian sighed in return as he looked up at the ceiling.

Just knowing Dan was suffering from this was enough to send worry down his spine. Maybe if they talked he’d feel better somehow.

"Brian?" A soft voice called out. Brian then looked over, vision slightly blurry once again. 

If he had blacked out then he didn’t recall doing it, then again he had a high fever. 

"Shit, Brian, you're awake! Thank God." Dan whimpered, running over to Brian's side. 

“Dan…” He mumbled. The ninja could make out worry on Danny’s face as he coughed again. 

"It’s alright, buddy. I'm here, Suzy said you wanted to see me..." “Yeah...I did.” Brian replied, vision clearing up a bit.

Brian could now make out the dry tears on Dan’s face as he let out a sad sigh.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this, Brian...really I am..." Danny whimpered.

“You’ve been crying.” Brian pointed out. "N-no...I haven't.." Dan sniffled, rubbing the tears off his face.

“Liar.” Brian chuckled weakly. Dan smiled, then took a breath "You're gonna get through this, Brian. I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone."

“I could’ve told you that.” Brian sighed. Brian then slowly moved his hand near Dan as the singer looked at him.

“You have ice on your fingers.” Brian noted. Dan looked down in surprise "Oh..." 

“Please stop this Dan...stop worrying about me.” Brian replied. Dan frowned "I can't... you're my partner...you keep me in check..."

“But you’re not telling me about your emotions.” Brian told him. "You shouldn't be worrying about those right now..." Dan protested, looking away.

“I am...I’ve made you cry...that’s like a crime.” Brian sighed. 

"Brian, it's not. I'm just, worried that's all. How can I not be? My best friend is suffering and all I can do is watch." 

“Now you know how I feel...you nearly died from the ice.” Brian yawned. 

Dan felt tears well up in his eyes, Brian was right. “Just...try to be yourself...ok?” Brian sighed. 

Dan nodded "Yeah...I-I will..." “And stop being so sad...I hate it.” Brian retorted as he laid back down into a comfortable position. 

Dan sighed "Alright...then I guess I'll just be annoying." Danny giggled lightly.

“I’ll take that over sad.” Brian coughed. Danny smiled again, though he still felt very hollow inside.

But he wanted to keep Brian's spirits up somehow. Brian then yawned again as he slowly drifted off back into a deep sleep.

“Looks like he’s out…” Arin mumbled. “You ok Dan?” Suzy asked. 

Dan nodded slowly "Yeah..." “He’s gonna be fine...you know that right?” Arin questioned.

"I know..." Dan replied, crestfallen. “Why don’t you go to relax, Dan?” Suzy suggested.

"Yeah, I will. I'll see you guys later." Dan said, walking out of the room to be alone.

Danny moved down the hallway of the temple, mind racing with thoughts. He knew Brian would be fine...but part of him couldn’t help but worry over him. 

As he kept walking, Dan could hear soft crying that caught his attention. Dan followed the sound, that lead him to the garden room, where he found Holly crying as she was hunched over something. 

Danny frowned as he moved over to her side, touching her shoulder. “Holly? What’s wrong?” He asked.

"D-D-Dan..." Holly started, but started to cry again, as she revealed what she was crying for.

In her hands laid a little blue bird, however Dan noticed right way its chest didn't rise or fall. It was completely still.

“Oh no…” Dan whispered, instantly frowning. Holly trembled "I-I...he just...stopped breathing. I thought..." 

“Hey..it’s ok Holly.” Dan sighed, rubbing her shoulder. 

Holly sniffled "I-I know, these things....happen. But-" Dan looked at Holly’s tear stained face as he glanced at the bird. 

“Give ‘em here.” Dan ordered. Holly frowned confusingly, but obeyed as she handed Dan the bird's body. 

Dan then slowly cupped it in his hands as a soft red glow appeared on his palms.

He moved his face closer to his hands and began to breath softly into them as Holly looked at him in confusion. He did this for a good few seconds as the glow increased. Finally, he stopped and opened up his hands as the bird blinked at Holly before chirping.

Holly gasped, her face shocked then changed to a big smile "Chico! You're okay!" The bird then flew over onto Holly’s hand as it chirped at her.

“You’re welcome.” Dan coughed. "Thank you, Dan! I can't believe you did that, that's amazing!" Holly said, as she hugged Dan tightly. 

“No problem.” Dan laughed. The bird then rubbed up against Holly’s palm as Dan smiled. 

“See? All better.” He sighed. Holly smiled "How...how did you do that? I mean, I know you're a healer, but that's something I've never seen you do before."

“That’s because I rarely do it. Besides, no one’s died yet so yeah.” Dan shrugged.

Holly giggled "That's a good thing. Thank you Dan...really."

“Anytime.” Dan smiled as the bird chirped again. 

Danny then sighed as he began to leave the room. Even if the day wasn’t the best so far, he had a feeling things would improve. 

(...)

As Dan yawned loudly and stumbled into the open area, Arin giggled at the sight of the tired singer. His hair was a mess and it covered his eyes a bit as Ross noticed him. “Looks like sleeping beauty is up.” Arin joked. 

"Morning, Dan." Ross said, chugging a huge glass of milk down. “Hey.” Dan yawned, moving over to the fridge.

“Dan, you look tired. Did you not sleep good?” Suzy frowned. "He probably was up all night playing Link to the Past." Arin commented. 

“I was up because my mind wouldn’t turn off.” Dan yawned, grabbing a bottle of Pepsi.

"Aw Dan, was it another nightmare?" Holly asked, as she fed a few seeds to her bluebird Chico. 

“Yes.” Dan grumbled as he gulped some soda down.

"You should have came to me. I was awake." Holly replied, frowning. 

“Sorry, it slipped my mind.” Dan muttered. “Well, you should be happy. Cause Brian is sitting up.” Ross pointed out. 

Dan's eyes grew wide under his mess of hair "What?" Danny then turned around, sure enough Brian was sitting up and it appeared he was trying to figure out how to snap.

Dan grinned "How long has he been doing that?" “Let’s check the old Apple watch.” Arin sighed as Ross rolled his eyes.

“That thing is dumb Arin, and you know it.” Ross chimed in.

“He’s been at it for maybe an hour or so.” Arin finished, ignoring Ross’ comment. 

Dan nodded, walking over to the couch and leaned over the head of the couch, crossing his arms. 

"How's it going, buddy?" Dan wondered. “Terrible...how do you even do this!?” Brian complained.

“Learning to snap wouldn’t make you cool.” Ross teased. 

Arin walked over and tapped his chin "Don't worry Bri, this doesn't take ages to learn. Okay, place your thumb and middle finger here..." Arin instructed, moving Brian's fingers to the positions he was referring to.

“Now what?” Brian inquired as Dan giggled.

"Okay, swipe your middle down to your palm, while your thumb goes to the side. Do it fast or it doesn't work." Arin said, snickering. Brian then did as told, however, a small flame appeared on his thumb.

“Ah!” Dan gasped. "Whoa!" Arin exclaimed. The flame then vanished as Brian sighed “It keeps going out.”

"Shit, you’re gonna be like the fucking Human Torch once you get the hang of that!" Ross commented.

“The human what?” Brian repeated. "Superhero. He can literally become a walking fire. Plus he can fly." Kevin chimed in, entering the open area.

“I don’t know about all of that…” Brian shrugged. "Who knows, dude! It’s possible, right Dan?" Arin asked.

“Um...I’m not sure…” Dan mumbled. “I can’t figure out how to make the fire stay, it’s bugging me.” Brian grumbled.

"Maybe it’s because you're still at a weak state?" Ross suggested.

Dan then touched Brian’s forehead and sighed “Well, your fever’s gone down a bit.” 

"Oh, so he's getting better already? Shit that's fast." Arin said, very impressed.

“I have to get better…” Brian mumbled. “Good for you Brian.” Ross smiled.

“Are you still tired?” Dan questioned. “A bit.” Brian admitted.

"You want anything from the kitchen, Brian?" Arin asked. 

“Um...I guess soup.” Brian replied. "Got it." Ross called, running to the kitchen, while Arin plopped down onto the floor.

“Dan, did you not sleep?” Brian guessed. "Who, Dan? No. He said he couldn't." Arin commented, ruffling his hair.

“Dan…” Brian grumbled, glaring at him. Dan frowned then simply shrugged in reply.

“Come here.” Brian ordered. Dan, slightly taken aback by the command, looked at his partner with a little fear.

“Just come sit down.” Brian sighed.

Danny stood up, and walked over to the opposite side of the couch, sitting down next to Brian with uncertainty in his expression. 

Brian then carefully wrapped Dan into a hug as the singer blushed. “Um...this is how you hug right?” Brian guessed. 

Dan was still for a moment before Brian let go and looked away. “I...I just...try not to be sad…” Brian muttered.

Dan said nothing as he nodded, giving his friend a beaming smile while his cheeks turned pink. Brian then coughed deeply as he laid back a bit.

“Good…” Brian mumbled. “Hey Holly...wasn’t that bird sick the other day?” Ross wondered.

Holly nodded "Yeah, he was. But Dan helped me out with him." 

“That’s awesome, I didn’t know you could heal animals.” Ross smiled.

Dan turned to Ross "Yeah, I don't do it often, but I was happy to help Holly with her bird."

Brian then glanced up at Dan as the singer noticed this right away. "...What?" Dan asked innocently.

“Did you...did you bring something back to life?” Brian wondered. Dan looked to the side, trying not to seem guilty ".....Maybe."

“You have less energy today…” Brian coughed. 

"Wait Dan, you brought the bird back to life?! Holy shit, you can do that?!" Arin gasped, gripping Dan's shoulders and shaking him lightly.

“I...I...yeah...um...but it only works on small animals and gems…” Dan said, frost growing on his face.

Arin saw the frost and immediately let go "Well dude, that's fucking awesome! As if you weren't already a sweetass healer to begin with!"

Dan blushed as the frost vanished from his face “I..I’m not that good at it.”

“Hey guys, can I play some music? Cause I’m kinda bored over here.” Mark chimed in. 

Arin laughed "Sure, why the fuck not, it’s kinda quiet in here anyway."

Mark then grinned as he began to play some upbeat music from his phone.

“Yeah!” Ross cheered. “You guys have fun, I’m gonna make lunch.” Suzy giggled.

Arin smirked, then without thinking, extended his hand and pulled Dan up from the couch.

“Woah!” Dan laughed. “Come on! Let’s dance!” Arin urged. 

Dan grinned, as he and Arin danced like nerds to the beat of the music.

“Woo! Dance party!” Barry declared, dancing around Kevin.

Danny did a few side steps behind Arin, as the two danced in sync. Brian noticed this as he looked down, as if jealous of the two.

Arin started to do the Running Man, while Dan did his favorite dance moves. Their gems began to glow but they didn’t notice this until they mushed into one form at random.

Brian’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked down while blushing. 

“Awesome! You guys fused into Darin.” Ross commented.

Darin stopped dancing, then quickly looked down from his new height. "Oh." Darin mouthed.

“Awesome.” Holly smiled. “Um...should we...unfuse?” Dan wondered.

Arin said "Nay, I think we're okay." “Alright! Let’s dance then!” Darin grinned.

“Are they always this happy?” Kevin giggled. Holly whispered to Kevin "Oh yes."

“Come on Ross! You call that a dance!?” Darin teased. Ross smirked "Yeah! I bet you I can break down!" 

“Please don’t.” Brian chimed in. “Aw come on Brian, don’t be a downer.” Mark grinned.

Soon all the Grumps, minus Brian, stood up and danced. The ninja merely looked at them in annoyance but he found his gaze focused on Darin the most. 

Darin spun and danced like a party animal, banging his head to the beat, until his eyes met Brian's. Brian quickly looked away as some blush coated his face.

They could tell something was up and he looked left out or sad in a way. 

Arin whispered to Dan "Hey Dan...are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" “Oh yeah.” Dan mumbled.

Darin stopped dancing, placing all four of his arms on his hips and stared at the ninja.

Brian didn’t meet their gaze as he tried not to think about how jealous he was. Darin suddenly extended his arms, and swiftly picked up the ninja princess-style. 

“W-What...p-put me down!” Brian exclaimed, blushing a bright red. "Haha, no can do, Brian!" Darin beamed, laughing.

“Please put me down, this is silly.” Brian muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh we will, but first..." Darin then used the two arms he wasn't using, and picked up Brian like a baby.

Then held him close in a warm embrace. Brian’s face turned a hot red his mind began to buzz with too many thoughts that it made him dizzy.

“I...I don’t like this…” Brian whispered. "Just soak it in Brian. This is the stuff magic is made of." Arin commented.

“Brian...you’re red…” Dan noted. “I’m getting dizzy...” Brian mumbled.

"Oh shit..." Arin said, lightly putting Brian down on the couch again. The ninja then laid back his breathing increased a bit.

“Oh no...um...did we do something wrong?” Dan whimpered. 

“Guys, I think he’s just nervous...or flustered.” Mark pointed out. 

"Are you sure that's what it might be?" Kevin asked. “I can sense it from here.” Mark sighed. 

Brian then covered his eyes with his hand, trying not to express his feelings at the moment. 

“I...I’m sorry.” Brian said, voice barely above a whisper.

Arin replied "Um...what exactly do we do now?" 

“B-Brian...is something wrong?” Dan asked. “N-No...I’m totally fine…” Brian lied. 

Darin crossed his arms, seeing right through Brian’s lie. "Oh suuuuuure..." Arin replied.

Brian then sighed “Fine! I’m fucking jealous! Happy?” 

Darin took a step back, then suddenly the fusion broke apart, as Arin and Danny landed on the floor.

“A-Are you serious?” Dan replied. “Yeah, and it’s fucking stupid too.” Brian mumbled.

Arin got up, and rubbed his arm. Danny noticed that immediately "Arin...did you know this?"

“Well...kinda…yeah.” Arin shrugged, looking ashamed.

Dan was at a loss for words, as he looked back and forth at his two friends. Brian bit his lip as a few tears escaped his eyes, lucky he had his eyes covered by his hand.

“I’m sorry Danny…” Arin told him."You're sorry?! This shit was happening, and NONE of you could tell me?!" Danny yelled, as some frost formed on his hands. 

“B-But..Dan, I wanted to tell you. Really I did.” Arin tried. 

Danny frowned "Then why didn't you, Arin? What, you thought I couldn't take it or something?!" 

Brian then sat up as he moved his hand away and Dan noticed the tears. 

“Shut up! I told him not to tell you! I’m not good with feelings and...I just...ugh!” Brian snapped before he ran his fingers through his hair.

Dan shook his head "Then YOU should have told me, Brian! We're partners, we should be able to talk and tell each other important stuff like this!" 

“Oh really?! Danny do you have any idea how much a struggle it is just to speak my fucking mind!?” Brian shouted, fire appearing in his hands as he balled them into fists.

Danny and Arin jumped back, as the singer put his hands out "B-Brian...calm down, man..."

“I am calm!” Brian retorted. "Brian, you-your hands are-" Arin tried to point out. 

“I know! It’s because I’m pissed off!” Brian screamed. 

"That's the complete opposite of being calm!" Ross interrupted. 

“SHUT UP ROSS!” Brian demanded, fire spreading to his wrists.

"Okay, okay guys, let's-let's just talk this out?" Mark suggested. 

“Oh yeah? Why? So Dan can tell how I’m a moron?” Brian grumbled.

"I don't think you're a moron, Brian! Have those words EVER come out of my mouth?!" Danny yelled, the frost working its way up his arms. 

“No...but..I feel like one...it’s so stupid. I get jealous like some fucking child…” Brian sighed, fire dimming down a touch. 

Danny paused and looked at his partner. 

“I get jealous when you fuse with someone else..I..I guess I was so used to just you and me fusing...it’s just...dumb…” Brian confessed, fire growing smaller as he spoke. 

Danny was silent, he looked down as his partner continued.

“Look...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you any of this shit...and I know you’re mad at me...you should be...sometimes I don’t why I even bother trying to hide things like this…” Brian explained as the fire vanished from his hands. 

Brian then slowly hugged his knees as he looked away in shame. 

Danny walked back to the ninja, and sighed "...I get it...I do. I'm sorry too. Sorry for yelling, getting pissed at you, and everything. I just felt, betrayed I guess? And..." 

Danny then knelt down to Brian's level "I forgive you. You're my partner, and my best friend, and no jealousy is gonna change that."

“T-Thanks…” Brian sniffled.

Dan then wrapped Brian into a tight hug as Brian slowly returned it. “I’m sorry..I’ll try to be more open…” Brian said as the two let go.

The two then remained silent as the group looked at each other in worry. Somehow they knew things weren’t going to improve this fast. 

(End...)


	47. The Experiment Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Cowritten by SunniApplePie
> 
> Note: There are previous chapters that introduce Steve but just as a summary, Steve is an OC gem who used to be Brian and Dan's sensi on home world, he came to Earth via crash landing, lost his memory and in turn reformed and has decided to wander Earth while sometimes visiting his friends.

As the rain poured onto the roof, the Grumps were all together watching a film with popcorn and plenty of blankets. Suzy and Arin were cuddled together as Ross laid down onto Holly’s lap. “Man...that rain is rough out there…” Mark noted.

Kevin nodded "It's been raining like that for a while." “It could be a bad omen.” Brian chimed in.

"Shhhh, guys this is the best part!" Arin commented, placing a finger to his mouth.

“I don’t get this movie.” Kevin commented.

"Isn't it obvious? That guy likes that girl, but they don't like that one guy, who also likes the one girl, but they don't get how the one girl likes that other guy." Barry explained, making Kevin frown at him. 

“I’m already confused.” Dan stated.

"No, dude this movie gets better, besides the stupid main plot, there's a robot apocalypse that happens!" Arin protested.

“I like robots.” Ross grinned. “But it’s just so boring.” Dan sighed.

"If you guys are bored, then go do something else. But I'm telling you this movie kicks ass later." Arin pouted.

“But it’s raining, there’s not much we can do.” Mark told Arin.

“We could annoy Ross.” Danny teased. 

Ross smirked "Yeah, try it. I can kick everyone's ass if I wanted to."

“No one can kick my ass.” Brian stated as Dan laughed. 

“Brian has a point...expect I did beat you once.” Danny grinned.

“Shut up.” Brian grumbled. "Ah fuck, Arin when does this movie get good again?" Ross complained. 

"Like, in another hour and a half, Ross. Seriously you guys, are gonna miss out if you go do other shit." Arin protested, making Suzy roll her eyes slightly.

“We have nothing else to do.” Danny shrugged. “I think it’s ok.” Mark smiled. 

“Aw….babe we’re out of popcorn.” Suzy frowned. Arin got up and got the empty popcorn bowl "Hang on, I got it."

Suddenly, Arin heard a loud knock on the door as the entire group froze.

No one made a sound, and they all looked at each other with anxiousness. “Go get it Arin.” Ross urged.

Arin smirked and quietly walked toward the door. With slight hesitation, he twisted the knob. 

Arin then gasped as he saw Steve panting for air as he clutched his shoulder, which was bleeding. His bag was on the floor and he looked exhausted. 

"Steve?! Fuck, you're bleeding, get in here, man!" Arin cried, dropping the bowl and helping Steve into the house.

The gem made sure to get his bag as the others got up to see what was happening. 

"Wait, is that Steve?" Kevin asked, then gasped at his bleeding shoulder.

Steve glared up at them, his eyes weak as he nearly fell onto Arin. 

"Fuck, let me help Arin!" Dan said, going over to Steve's other side, and lifted him lightly up. 

“Get him to the couch.” Arin told Dan as the two carefully moved over that way.

"I'll get the medkit!" Suzy shouted, darting to the kitchen.

The two gems then carefully laid Steve on the couch as he winced loudly in pain.

"Shit, Steve, what the hell happened to you?!" Mark exclaimed. 

Steve could barely keep his eyes open as he coughed “Monster…”

Arin furrowed his brows, about to ask about what he was saying, before Suzy returned with the kit. “We need to clean that wound.” Suzy stated.

"Here, wait." Dan said, getting Arin to help him carefully take off Steve's jacket to expose the wound.

“Dan, can’t you use your healing voice?” Ross asked.

Dan shrugged "I mean, I guess? You want me to?" 

“It’s a deep wound...you won’t be able to do much in one session.” Brian told Dan. 

"Let me see what I can do here..." Suzy said, looking carefully at the gash in Steve's shoulder.

It looked very serious and it was almost like a claw had sliced into him. 

Everyone let out a wary gasp, as Suzy bit her lip "This is going to be tough..."

“Dan, see what you can fix.” Arin urged. Dan frowned lightly, but then cleared his throat.

He started to sing a few bars of a song; sounding sweet and mystifying as he sung.

The wound began to heal a little but by the end, it wasn’t very deep anymore and he was still bleeding.

"I think I've done all I can do..." Dan said sadly. “Ok...we need to clean this then bandage him up.” Suzy sighed.

"Ross, a wet cloth, go!" Arin ordered, as Ross nodded and ran for the kitchen. 

Steve then coughed deeply before crying out in pain from his wound.

"Don't worry Steve, you'll be alright. We'll get you fixed up in no time.." Mark said gently.

Ross then returned with the cloth, handing it to Arin. “Is he gonna be ok?” Kevin frowned.

“O-Of course…” Ross whispered.

Arin clinched his teeth with the cloth in hand "Alright...brace for impact, Steve."

Arin then pressed the cloth on the wound as Steve gasped in pain.

The Grumps cringed, as Suzy helped Arin clean the wound.

After some time, they finished it up while Suzy began to bandage up his wound slowly. 

"God...this is like Trauma Center except ten times worse..." Dan commented, looking briefly away from the gash. 

Suzy then finished her work, making sure it was tight and secure. “Ok...I think he’s out of the woods for now.” She said. 

"Steve, how are you holding up?" Holly whispered.

“Tired…” Steve mumbled. "Alright, let's clear out, Steve has to rest." Suzy ordered. 

“Wait…” Steve coughed. 

Suzy frowned, as the others turned their heads towards the gem on the couch. 

“Don’t...don’t go to the...the..” Steve tried before he passed out. 

"Steve?" Kevin asked, lightly putting his hand on Steve's arm. 

“He’s out.” Brian said. “Something must’ve happened to him.” Mark frowned. 

"And that must have been what got him cut so badly..." Barry commented.

“Maybe we can look through his bag?” Ross suggested.

"I mean, we could...but what about privacy?" Kevin chimed in.

“But he’s hurt...something must’ve done this to him….looking through his things could help.” Ross stated.

"Ross is right, we just look quickly and put everything back." Mark said. 

Arin then inched his hand near the bag as Dan raised an eyebrow. “Wait!” Danny gasped. 

Before Arin could react, a red mark on the bag appeared as a burn began to form on his hand.

"OW!" Arin screamed, pulling his hand back.

“That’s a protection seal…” Dan noted. 

“And it just burned you.” Brian added.

"Yeah, no shit Brian! Fffuck!" Arin cried, putting a nearby wet rag around his burned palm.

“Whatever Steve has in there...it’s important...so important he sealed it so no one else but him could get it.” Danny told everyone.

"Well then....I guess we ask him to open it when he wakes up?" Kevin asked innocently.

“Yep.” Brian nodded. “Still...what could be that important?” Suzy pondered. 

"Who knows...it might not be good though..." Barry finished. 

“Let’s let him rest...he deserves it.” Danny sighed. The group nodded as everyone scattered to their rooms.

The air was tense and silent as the night went on with uneasy sleep and random thoughts. By the time morning came, Arin was the first one up as he trudged into the open area.

Grabbing a coffee cup, he poured the freshly brewed coffee into his mug, yawning loudly. Arin then felt a pair of eyes on him as he looked up to see Steve gazing at him. "Morning Steve." Arin said, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Hello.” Steve replied. 

"You took quite the slash last night, man. You feeling any better?" Arin asked, getting another cup for Steve.

“I’m alright...just….concerned.” Steve frowned. 

"Concerned?" Arin said simply, filling Steve's cup with coffee.

“Yes...I’m concerned.” Steve sighed. 

"Maybe going a little into detail about what you're concerned about might help?" Arin teased, walking over to the couch with mugs in both hands. 

“Perhaps…” Steve mumbled, accepting the cup as he sipped the coffee slowly. 

Arin sat himself down next to Steve, taking a breath before he dank some coffee "So, about that fucking cut from last night...."

“Yes...it was bad.” Steve replied, eyes cold as he looked at Arin.

"How the hell did that happen? Was it a broken gem?" Arin questioned, frowning. 

“No, it was worse than that.” Steve sighed. 

"Shit.." Arin said, shocked that something even worse could have caused that cut. 

“Correct Arin.” Steve grinned, taking another sip of coffee. 

“Why didn’t you go into your gem?” Arin inquired.

“To be honest, I was paranoid after what happened, and I felt I wasn’t safe if I went inside my gem to recover.” Steve confessed. 

Arin nodded slowly, sipping his coffee as Steve looked down.

"Well....good to see you, at least. Minus the surgeon operation last night and getting some scars." Arin commented, lightly putting a hand on Steve's unbandaged shoulder.

“I wish we could have met under better things…” Steve frowned.

"Eh, nobody's perfect”. Arin said, laughing gently.

“Right…” Steve smiled. 

Arin then turned his attention to Steve's bag, that leaned delicately next to the table " So how's that art book working for ya? Don't tell me you've used all the pages already."

“Fine I suppose...I’m halfway through it.” Steve told Arin.

"Of course you are." Arin smiled, taking a sip of his coffee again.

“When the others wake up...we all need to speak.” Steve demanded. 

Arin nodded "I can tell that this is going to be a pretty big issue..." “This might just change everyone…” Steve frowned.

Arin looked at him with concern, suddenly losing his appetite for his coffee. 

“No need to be nervous...besides I’ve already made sure this mess won’t come back to haunt you.” Steve smiled.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Arin asked. “You need to wait…” Steve said. 

Steve then glanced up as Kevin walked into the open area with a big yawn.

"Hey Steve, how's the shoulder?" “Doing much better.” Steve smiled. 

Kevin came towards the two on the couch "So anything new happen to you out in the world? Besides getting hurt and all that?" 

“Actually….why don’t I ask you something Kevin?” Steve retorted. 

Kevin perked up "Really? Um, okay?"

“How long have you lived here, Kevin?” Steve asked, frowning. 

Kevin scratched his head "Um...I, don't know actually. It wasn't too long though, Barry brought me here a long while ago.."

“I see...now...tell me...your gem...have you developed any powers or summoned a weapon with it?” Steve inquired.

Kevin frowned "Umm...I can bubble gems, but I don't have a weapon yet..." 

“Alright...thank you Kevin.” Steve smiled, ruffling the young gem’s hair.

Kevin smirked "Sure, Steve."

Steve then slowly laid back a bit as he shut his eyes, as if trying to rest up for a bit. 

Kevin kneeled over to Arin and whispered into his ear "Why exactly did he ask me about myself?"

Arin merely shrugged his shoulders as Steve began to breathe softly, meaning he had gone back to sleep. 

Arin drank the last bit of coffee in his mug, as he yawned. However his mind was swimming in questions, ones he'd have to wait for once Steve awoke. 

He then looked down at his hand, the burns slightly visible which made Arin frowned.

It didn’t take too long for the other Grumps to wake up as they went on with making breakfast and chatting.

Arin remained stuck in his thoughts but glanced over to Steve, who was still asleep.

Dan broke his concentration, joked politely "Hey Arin, you still in a daze from waking up so damn early?" 

“What? Y-Yeah...I guess so.” Arin smiled.

Arin then looked over to Steve and noticed he was beginning to stir.

"Oh looks like Sleeping Beauty is waking." Mark teased. Steve then blinked slowly as he looked around at the group “Hello.”

"S'up, Steve." Ross, Kevin and Barry said. 

Steve merely sighed as he sat up slowly and ruffled his messy hair. 

"You hungry, Steve? Maybe some food in your system will give you some strength back." Suzy asked. 

“If you have waffles, I’d like that.” Steve told Suzy. Suzy beamed "You're in luck, we do!" 

“Good…” Steve mumbled as Arin glanced at Steve’s bag.

Ross and Holly started talking amongst each other, as Dan went to get himself to drink from the fridge. 

Arin kept looking at the bag in curiosity as his mind began to buzz with more questions just like before. 

He had to know what was going on! "Say Steve, what's in your fancy bag? Me and Holly keep debating on what's in it." Ross asked curiously. 

“Oh...right..I suppose since everyone’s here...I can speak about that.” Steve sighed.

"Speak about what?" Barry wondered.

“What I’m about to say...is important...but it also will change you...in a way.” Steve began. 

Everyone frowned, as the room fell silent. "Umm...alright..." Mark muttered.

The room filled with silence as they wondered just what the hell Steve had to tell them.

(To be Continued...)


	48. The Experiment Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Cowritten by SunniApplePie
> 
> Note: There are previous chapters that introduce Steve but just as a summary, Steve is an OC gem who used to be Brian and Dan's sensi on home world, he came to Earth via crash landing, lost his memory and in turn reformed and has decided to wander Earth while sometimes visiting his friends.

The group waited with baited breath, eager but also nervous what Steve had to tell them. 

“First of all, I might as well say I went to look at the Kindergarten.” Steve confessed as Ross tensed up. 

Holly put her hand gently on Ross's back, while Arin frowned.

“I wanted to see what the damage was...sadly I discovered something...that was far worse than anything I’ve ever seen before…” Steve went on.

Dan furrowed his brow "Like...what?"

“I discovered an underground station...home world was doing experiments to create the perfect gem….” Steve explained. 

Everyone became dead silent, as they looked at each other with concern and nervousness. Dan looked like he was going to get sick.

“I came across...one of the failed experiments...which explains my wound…” Steve frowned.

"Holy shit..." Arin whispered, looking at Steve's bandaged shoulder.

“I..I brought proof…” Steve whispered he picked up his bag and easily opened it.

Steve then reached into the bag and carefully pulled out a gem that had different colors and types of gems stuck into one.

“This...is what I came across...or rather...this is their gem..” Steve said.

Arin leaned over to see "It's like a fucking cluster of them smashed together..." 

“Correct.” Steve nodded as he pulled out a sketch from the bag. 

He handed it to Arin as the Grump saw Steve’s very detailed drawing of what their form looked it. It was terrifying, and very hard to look at without feeling sick.

"My god...so...this thing, is made of gems smashed together like a fucking Frankenstein's monster?" Arin whispered, still in shock.

“Right...and this was just a failed experiment they left behind.” Steve told Arin. 

Dan ruffled his hair and sighed "What kind of shit was home world even up to on this planet?"

“A lot of things...but I made certain that they’d never return to that...place…” Steve frowned.

“What do you mean?” Suzy asked.

“I destroyed the underground station...every last bit of it…” Steve stated.

Barry shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Well good, at least that's not going to be a problem...right?" Holly questioned. 

“Correct...however...I found something else…” Steve replied as he put the items back into his bag.

The Grumps waited patiently, while Arin stared at Steve nervously.

“Before they left the project and considered it a failure...they did...have a success...and created a perfect gem.” Steve sighed.

Arin frowned angrily "What?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Ross whispered, feeling more horrible by the minute.

“However...they left that gem behind due to….emotions. The gem was kind...never killed...and had plenty of feelings for life in general. They were soft...for this they left that gem on Earth….” Steve finished.

Everyone exchanged looks, all except Barry who looked down at his plate. 

"So you're saying there's a 'perfect' gem just wandering Earth as we speak?" Suzy inquired.

“No...because it seems Barry found him and brought him to you.” Steve stated. 

All eyes turned to Barry, who looked up at them with sweat falling down his face.

“I...I have no idea what he’s talking about.” Barry laughed nervously. 

“Kevin...I hate to say this...but you are that experiment.” Steve sighed slowly.

Kevin's eyes grew wide, as he looked around at his friends with fear.

“Wait...so...Kevin...was that perfect gem?” Ross questioned. “Yes…” Steve nodded. 

"But...but Barry..." Kevin began before his words faltered on him. 

He turned to Barry '"I'm that gem?" “Yes.” Steve repeated.

“Look Kevin...I...I wanted to tell you...but...you-you were so young and.....when you lost your memory...I...I didn’t want you to hate yourself…” Barry confessed. 

"Wait, I lost my memory?! I had another life I never knew about?! And you lied, Barry! You told me you found me and wanted to raise me, that's why you brought me here, to learn how to use my gem abilities and help. And to give me a home. Was all of that, just a huge lie?!" Kevin yelled, tears starting to form.

“No! Kevin...I wanted you to have a home and be happy. I wanted you to learn and be yourself...you...you lost your memory when Brian came back with the crystal virus taking him over. He threw you into a wall...and you hit your head pretty hard.” Barry told him, standing up now. 

Kevin combed his hair through with his fingers, looking stressed and confused out of his mind "I don't know what to believe anymore, you could have just told me Barry, I would have understood, I'm not a little kid who can't think for himself!"

“Kevin I wanted to! But...but I was so scared you’d hate yourself and I...I just wanted you to be happy and not worry about being some stupid homeworld thing!” Barry shouted. 

Kevin felt his heart stop, as he looked down in shame. “This isn’t your fault Kevin.” Steve chimed in.

"No..it’s not...IT’S HIS!" Kevin cried, bolting out of the room and out onto the patio. 

Danny then ran after Kevin as Steve looked up at Arin. “I’m sorry…” Steve said. 

Arin shook his head "You had to tell us, Steve. It's not your fault." 

Meanwhile, Kevin was crying on the patio as Dan walked over to him. “Kevin?” Dan questioned.

Kevin tensed when he heard Dan, then sniffled "Why, Dan...why am I what I am? I never asked to be this way!"

Danny sat down next to him, feeling his heart sink.

“Kevin...look...sometimes...life has a weird way of working. But...you aren’t a bad gem or a loser. You’re Kevin...and you’re amazing. And just because you have feelings doesn’t mean that you’re a failure.” Dan stated.

"I...don't know what's real or not anymore. Barry lied, Dan. He never told me the truth! I've been lied to all my existence..." Kevin said, his eyes getting watery. 

“Sometimes...people do stupid stuff to protect the ones they care about...and...I’m real. I mean, no one could ever make up a handsome gem like me.” Danny smiled.

Kevin quietly laughed, before he sniffled again "But what does this mean, Dan? I'm a perfect gem, who has no memory of who I was, who can't summon a weapon, let alone barely summon a bubble..." 

“Kevin...all of those things...it’s normal I guess. Sometimes it takes time to develop a weapon and to improve your skills. And...maybe they just made something perfect...but to them...it didn’t make sense.” Dan shrugged. 

"You know what, none of that even matters here. What DOES matter is that I don't know what I am or who I am. And my best friend didn't trust me enough to tell me what happened after Brian smashed me into a wall." Kevin grumbled.

“Well….you’re a gem Kevin...and you’re my friend. And sometimes best friends are weird...they do things for you even though it might be wrong. Brian’s surely done that before.” Dan said, patting Kevin’s shoulder.

Kevin sighed, water filling his eyes "....Dan...can I have a hug...please?" Danny then instantly wrapped Kevin into a tight hug as Kevin returned it. 

“Of course…” Dan mumbled. Kevin let out his cries, as Dan continued to hug him.

Danny then began to sing a little as Kevin felt his nerves and sadness fade a little. He sighed, letting Dan's music soothe his mind, as he cried softly. 

The two stayed like that for a while before Danny stopped singing and let go. Kevin sniffled "Thanks Dan..." 

“Anytime Kevin.” Dan said, ruffling the gem’s hair.

Kevin looked back to the temple "Do they expect to come back?...because I don't feel like going back yet..."

“You don’t have to until you’re ready.” Danny told him. 

Kevin frowned "I don't know how I'll go back in there...if he's there..." 

“You mean Barry?” Dan guessed.

Kevin nodded, looking up at the beach. “Just enjoy the view man...Barry has nothing to do with this right now. Brian and I fight too...and you just have some space and somehow...it gets solved one day.” Dan sighed.

"Yeah..." Kevin whispered, watching a flock of birds fly by. 

“You know...I think you’re awesome Kevin.” Dan smiled. 

Kevin turned "You do? Really?"

“Dude, would I lie about that? Of course I do man. You’re super cool.” Danny laughed, patting Kevin’s back. 

Kevin smiled weakly, taking a breath. He was glad to have Dan by his side, it made him feel a little less of an outcast. 

“Kevin...I just wanna tell you...if you need anything. You can come to me.” Danny stated.

Kevin looked up at Dan "...Thanks, Dan..." “No problem.” Dan smiled softly as the two looked out at the view.

(To Be Continued....)


	49. The Experiment Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Cowritten by SunniApplePie
> 
> Note: There are previous chapters that introduce Steve but just as a summary, Steve is an OC gem who used to be Brian and Dan's sensi on home world, he came to Earth via crash landing, lost his memory and in turn reformed and has decided to wander Earth while sometimes visiting his friends.

The two kept looking out at the view before Suzy walked outside with a concerned look.

“Um...everything ok?” She asked. Kevin nodded quickly "Um, yeah...yeah we are..."

“Barry went to his room...so if you wanna come inside...you can.” Suzy told him. 

Kevin frowned, looking up at Dan lightly. “You don’t have to go in until you’re ready.” Dan reminded him.

Kevin closed his eyes, the took a breath "...We can go." Dan smiled a bit as the two gems stood and headed inside with Suzy. 

The gems were doing their own things at this point since having them all wait for Kevin would be odd. Kevin sat down at the table, looking down at his half-eaten plate, and moved the food around with his fork. 

Danny sat next to him, now sporting a fresh cup of coffee. He glanced at the young gem as he took a sip. 

“Kevin...do you want something to drink?” Suzy asked from the kitchen.

"Hm? Oh sure." Kevin replied. “Soda or coffee?” Suzy wondered.

Kevin thought of a moment, then said "You know what, I'll try coffee..."

Suzy nodded as she poured him a cup before handing it to him. “Here ya go.” Suzy smiled as she walked back into the kitchen. 

“Alright Kevin, give it a shot.” Dan giggled. Kevin looked at the coffee cautiously, then gently picked up the cup and took a sip.

He nearly spit it out, as he made a sour expression. Dan laughed, while Kevin put down the cup and coughed from the bitter taste.

“It’s ok Kevin, not everyone likes coffee.” Dan sighed.

Brian then walked over to the two as Dan giggled from Kevin’s response to the drink.

Kevin looked up lightly at Brian, wiping off some splattered coffee on his chin "...Hi Brian." 

Brian then looked away before he handed Kevin a gray beanie.

“I...this came free with something I ordered...I have no need for it...so…” Brian tried as Dan looked up at him. 

Kevin eyed the beanie, and took the hat from Brian's hand.

"...Thanks Brian... I like it." Kevin mumbled with a small smile.

“Right...just...try not to be so glum…” Brian sighed as he walked off. 

Kevin grinned a little, as he put the beanie on his head. It already made him feel a little less blue. 

“Looks good.” Dan nodded. 

During this, Arin moved over to the two as he ruffled Dan’s hair, causing it to fall over his eyes. 

“So what’re you two ladies talking about?” Arin teased. "Not much..." Kevin replied.

“Well...I was thinking Kevin, there’s this movie playing in town. We could go see it if you want.” Arin suggested. 

“That sounds like fun, we could buy some games too, whaddya think Kev?” Dan smiled. 

Kevin nodded slowly "Yeah...sure, that'd be fun."

“Awesome!” Arin replied. “Can I come too?” Ross chimed in.

“Hmmm...I don’t know Ross. Are you cool enough to hang out with the three of us?” Arin grinned.

"Pffff...yes?" Ross retorted. “Sounds good to me.” Arin shrugged. 

“I’d like to come too.” Brian stated, crossing his arms. “What?!” Arin gasped, actually surprised for once.

“What? Am I not allowed to come?” Brian grumbled. 

"No it’s not that...just...you sure you want to, Brian?" Ross asked. 

“I’m sure.” Brian nodded. 

Arin and Dan exchanged a look, then Arin nodded "Alright then, anyone else wanna hitch a ride?" 

“I’m good, I’m gonna hang out with my birbs.” Holly smiled. 

"Steve, you wanna-oh yeah. Well uhh...you hang out here, we'll get you a souvenir or something." Arin said, slightly blushing.

“Thanks Arin.” Steve replied. “Come on Kevin.” Dan urged, patting his back.

Kevin nodded, getting up from the table. He suddenly felt like he didn't fit in this group, and he was just the tag-along in the trip. 

Hopefully that feeling would shake off when they got to town.

Steve glanced up at Kevin “Kevin...can you come here for a moment?” 

"Um...okay.." Kevin replied, walking to the couch and stood in front of Steve.

Steve looked up at the gem before he smiled “Try not to let your confidence sink into the ground...because as far as I’m concerned...you fit in just fine.”

Kevin frowned lightly "But how did you-"

“I can read you like a book, besides I have a couple of tricks up my sleve.” Steve chuckled. 

Kevin smiled, glad to know he had someone to talk to about this. 

“Come on Kevin!” Ross urged.

Kevin nodded, giving one last smile to Steve before he bolted to catch up with the Grumps. 

The group walked down the beach and soon made their way into town.

Kevin instantly began to look around in awe since he didn’t go into the town much in general. However, Dan had begun to shiver as he moved closer to Arin. 

"Hey...it's cool, man." Arin whispered reassuringly.

Dan nodded slowly as frost formed on his neck, causing him to move the collar of his jacket up to cover it. 

“Hey Kevin! I heard once summer gets here they have ice cream venders that show up.” Ross told him, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Really? That's so cool!" Kevin said excitingly.

“Yeah! It’s pretty fucking awesome.” Ross grinned. 

Danny could see some humans walking around as he inched near Arin once more, lowering his head in fear.

Arin noticed, and put his arm over Dan's shoulder "So Dan, have you seen that one game that I saw at the game store? It looked fucking awful."

“Um...um...yeah...it looked bad I guess…” Dan mumbled.

“Oh! There’s the cinema!” Ross beamed, jumping up and down like a kid. 

“So Kevin, which film do you wanna see?” Brian asked. 

"Hmm...I haven't seen what might be playing, so I guess whatever is there?" Kevin replied shyly.

“I think there’s an animated film playing.” Ross smiled. “Sounds fine to me.” Brian shrugged.

Soon enough, the group picked out the movie and enjoyed it with plenty of laughs and some crying. 

However most of them tried to hide their tears as to not be made fun of by Ross.

The evening went on easily and they even brought a couple of games later while also making sure to get Steve something too.

However, as the night went on, Kevin noticed more of Dan’s anxiety and he couldn’t but feel bad. 

Kevin went over to Dan, while the other Grumps were getting something from a food vendor.

"You alright, Dan?" “W-What? Oh...y-yeah...I’m fine…” Dan laughed nervously. 

Kevin could spot the frost on Dan’s neck that was trying to hide with his collar as the gem frowned. 

"You got a little frost on your neck...you sure?"

Dan nodded quickly as he moved his hands into his pockets while Kevin spotted frost forming on them too.

Kevin then looked around, seeing the seeing a small group of people crowding over something on the pier. 

"Hey Dan...you wanna come see with me?" Dan noticed the crowd and instantly began to shiver “Y-You go ahead…”

"Aw come on, I'll be right here, so we don't get separated, okay?" Kevin urged gently. 

Dan sighed slowly as he decided to follow Kevin, even if he didn’t like the idea at all. 

Kevin curiously looked around people's heads, trying to get a glimpse of what everyone was looking at. Dan could see the crowd of people slowly increase as he inched closer to Kevin.

"I can't see! Excuse me, can I see?" Kevin said, almost jumping to see above everyone.

“Kevin...be careful.” Dan whispered, shivering once more. 

Finally a few people moved out of the way, giving Kevin and Dan a good view of what the crowd was surrounding. 

To the gems surprise, a mime was making a make believe dog walk on a leash.

“Oh...it’s a mime…” Dan mumbled.

Kevin was silent for a moment, before he started to snicker. Dan noticed this as he started to giggle in return.

The mime then began to fake make out with a make believe girl as Kevin laughed a bit. The two watched the show, their little giggles becoming bounds of laughter.

Kevin giggled as he said to Dan "This is awesome, huh?" “Yeah...I guess it is…” Dan smiled softly. The two merely laughed and had fun watching the display and felt a bit better now that they had gotten out.

(To Be Continued...)


	50. The Experiment Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Cowritten by SunniApplePie
> 
> Note: There are previous chapters that introduce Steve but just as a summary, Steve is an OC gem who used to be Brian and Dan's sensi on home world, he came to Earth via crash landing, lost his memory and in turn reformed and has decided to wander Earth while sometimes visiting his friends.

After watching the mime perform, the two gems had to regroup but in general it was a fun evening. When they got home, it was pretty dark and most of the lights were off in the open area.

Arin looked around, still chewing the hot dog in his mouth "Where is everyone?" 

Brian flicked on a lamp and noticed Steve was soundly sleeping on the couch with a fluffy blanket on his body.

“Well it is close to midnight...so everyone else might be sleeping.” Ross shrugged while licking his lollipop. 

"Alright, I guess, everyone to their rooms? See ya in the morning." Arin said, taking the stuff he got for Suzy towards his room.

Not before he stopped to see Steve on the couch "Awwww." 

“Looks like he was tired.” Ross giggled. 

“He’s been through a lot, it’s natural to be exhausted.” Brian stated.

"Aw someone has a soft spot for him now?" Arin joked, hightailing it out of the room before he was caught. 

Brian merely grumbled as Dan laughed a bit. “I’m going to train.” Brian sighed as he left the room. 

“Welp, I’m gonna go see Holly. See you two in the morning.” Ross smiled, walking into the temple.

Kevin yawned, taking off the gray beanie and held it in his hands.

Dan then looked over to Kevin “How you feeling?”

"Fine. Just a little weird. Like...not exactly empty but kinda? I don't know..." Kevin shrugged, yawning again.

“Yeah….it’s understandable. But...it’ll be ok. Just...try to get some sleep.” Danny smiled, ruffling his hair. 

Kevin nodded, then took a small breath as he looked down at his beanie. 

Dan was about to leave the room when Kevin reached out, grabbing him by his jacket. Dan turned his head, raising an eyebrow "Kevin, is something wrong?"

"Umm...Dan...can I bunk in your room tonight?" Kevin asked, looking down.

“Sure...I don’t mind.” Danny shrugged.

Kevin perked up, letting go of Dan's jacket "Thanks. I'll get my stuff.." 

“Ok…” Dan mumbled. 

The singer then headed for his room as he put his things down onto the small table. Kevin had been through a lot today and even if this seemed odd, Dan wanted to help him out somehow. The singer then sighed, allowing his gem to glow as he shifted into his pajamas.

"...Dan?" Barry said quietly, standing in the doorway.

Dan froze up as ice formed on his hands “What is it?”

"Umm...just...just asking...how's Kevin doing? I wanted to talk to him..." Barry explained, running his fingers through his hair.

Dan turned around to face him, crossing his arms which allowed Barry to see the ice.

“He’s doing ok...but he doesn’t wanna talk with you right now.” Dan frowned as ice formed around the singer’s feet. 

"I know he doesn't... but I-I wanted to explain myself.." Barry stammered, his face showing a lot of regret.

“Now isn’t a good time...Kevin will be back any minute.” Dan sighed, ice moving near Barry. 

Barry took a step back, eyeing the ice momentarily. He looked up at Dan "I get it...I do...I...can I just-" Barry began.

“Barry..I’m very tired so whatever you want needs to wait…” Danny grumbled as the ice lightly touched Barry’s toes.

Barry frowned "...But-" "Dan, I have those Rush CDs too, if you wanted to hear one-" Kevin said coming down the hall before he froze in place when he saw Barry.

Dan rubbed his temples as the ice moved back from the gem. Kevin frowned as Barry sighed. "Look Kevin....you don't have to talk to me...but just...listen alright?" Barry sighed.

Kevin merely nodded as Barry balled a fist lightly "I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your origin and...that you lost your memory. It's just...I've seen what home world does to experiment gems and...I just....I wanted you to have a happy life and forgot about what they wanted of you. A-And I know I should've told you but I-I just couldn't gather the courage plus you were so young and....I-I....I care about you a lot Kevin...and...s-s-sometimes people you love do stupid shit...like I did..." 

Kevin was silent for some time until Barry sniffled and kept speaking. "I....I wanna regain your trust...a-and...prove to you that I care....I didn't mean to lie Kevin...just...I'm so sorry..." Before Barry could speak again, Kevin wrapped him into a hug.

Barry sniffled loudly before crying into Kevin's shoulder as the young gem found tears form in his eyes too.

Dan remained silent but didn't bother the moment, knowing to give them space. "I forgive you...and...I know you care about me...I just...I'm very confused." Kevin sighed.

"I-I know...a-and I-I wanna help you understand...." Barry said as Kevin nodded. After that, the group calmed down for the night and slept for most of it too. 

However, when morning came the group awoke to see that Steve was gone. Arin, however, did see a note left on the table. It appeared that Steve had left to figure some stuff out and to destroy that cluster as well. 

Arin was very surprised but told the others either way, even if things seemed a bit shaky right now they knew it'd improve with time.

(End...)


	51. First Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Co-written by: SunniApplePie
> 
> Note: This chapter takes place during Kevin's childhood when Barry found him and when he brought him to live with the Grumps. Also yes, he is a toddler here and was like that for some time.

Kevin blinked innocently as he patted the carpet like it was a pet.

“Kevin? Hey, over here.” Barry motioned, lightly waving his hand to get Kevin’s attention.

Kevin looked up with big eyes as he sounded “Barr.”

Barry giggled “Yes, Barr.”

Kevin then went back to patting the carpet. Barry lightly looked at the small pile of books he had out, and tapped his chin in thought.

“What’re you up to?” Ross asked. 

“I’m thinking of maybe helping Kevin learn some things. Like, how to say things like ‘please’ and ‘thank you’. Maybe even help him read?” Barry shrugged.

“Good luck with that.” Ross laughed as Kevin laid onto the carpet. 

Barry raised an eyebrow “I’m sure he’ll grasp some stuff. Even though he’s still a little young.” 

Ross walked off as Dan and Arin appeared on the warp pad.

“Hey guys.” Barry greeted, as Kevin sat up and blinked at the gems. 

“Hey.” Dan waved as Arin walked into the kitchen.

Kevin then stood up as he quickly toddled around the room. 

Barry kept an eye on him as he rose “How was the mission?” 

“We bubbled the gem.” Arin replied as Kevin toddled up to the fridge.

He patted on the door, as Barry came over. “I think he’s hungry.” Dan guessed.

Barry nodded, lightly opening the fridge and looking through the shelves “Hmm...should I give him applesauce again? Or something else?” 

“I think he’ll need baby food at some point or at least toddler food.” Dan giggled.

Barry scanned the shelves, until he found a container of baby food. 

“What is that stuff?” Arin frowned. “Uhh…’Sweet Peas’.” Barry read on the label.

“Sounds gross.” Dan quoted. Barry got Kevin up into his highchair as he opened the container.

The smell immediately made the three older gems wince. Kevin stuck out his tongue, crossing his arms in disapproval.

“I don’t think he’ll want it.” Arin giggled.

Barry threw the container away while Dan picked up Kevin.

“Maybe he’ll want applesauce?” Dan smiled as Kevin shook his head. 

“Hmm…” Arin wondered, as he scanned the fridge. 

Dan walked up to the fridge too as Kevin pointed to a bowl of peaches.

Arin nodded “You want that, little guy?” Kevin nodded eagerly as he clapped his hands loudly.

“I think that’s a yes.” Dan giggled. Arin picked up the bowl as he grabbed a peach.

Kevin held the peach as he kissed it. The gems laughed as Barry grinned “That’s a nice peach to get a kiss.”

Kevin frowned at the lack of being able to eat it as he whined.

“Hold on buddy, I’ll fix it.” Barry said, lightly taking the peach and setting it on the counter to cut.

Kevin watched with big eyes as he eyed the knife. The toddler hid his face into Dan’s shoulder as a result.

Barry then cut up the peach, and held out a peach slice to Kevin.

Kevin looked up as he giggled. “Nice one, Barry.” Dan grinned.

Kevin took the slice as he began to chew on it happily. “Alright well, job well done I guess.” Arin shrugged.

Kevin soon ate the entire slice as he whined for more. Barry went on to make a few peach slices and set them into a small bowl.

Dan set Kevin down on the couch as the toddler held the bowl and began to go to town on the fruit.

“Uh, what are these for?” Arin pointed to the piles of books. 

“Oh! I wanted to try and teach him how to read.” Barry admitted. 

“Has it been working?” Dan asked. “No…” Barry sighed as Kevin chewed on some more peach slices.

“Well, we could help, dude.” Arin suggested.

“I think that’d be best.” Barry replied.

Dan went over and looked through at the books “Hmmm, okay what should we try first?” 

“Maybe some children's books?” Arin guessed. Dan nodded, picking out a few books from a shelf. 

Kevin finished eating as he set the bowl on his head. Barry giggled, lightly lifting the bowl off his head.

“Alright dude, what books do we got?” Arin asked, looking through the shelves with Dan. 

Kevin then crawled off the couch as he toddled around while making bubbling sounds.

“Uh, how’s this?” Arin asked, pulling out a book. 

The three were not paying attention to Kevin as the toddler wandered outside.

“Hm, no. I think that might be a bit too old for him.” Dan said. 

“Maybe some Dr. Seuss?” Arin suggested. 

“Do we even have Dr. Seuss in this shelf?” Barry asked.

Dan then glanced around “Kevin?”

Barry lifted his head “K-Kevin?” Kevin was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god….” Barry panicked, frantically looking around the room. 

Arin walked out onto the porch as he gasped “Kevin!” Barry and Dan darted outside as they saw Kevin walking very close to the ocean.

Dan dashed outside like a bullet as he grabbed the toddler with ease.

“Whoa buddy, not that far out.” Dan said as he lifted Kevin up. 

Kevin blinked innocently as made bubbling noises. Barry came running from the house “I-Is he okay?” 

“Besides having sand in his toes, he’s fine.” Dan smiled. 

Barry sighed in relief as Arin came behind him. Kevin kept making bubbling sounds with his mouth, clapping a bit. 

“Well at least he’s happy.” Arin shrugged. “Man, he’s fast.” Barry noted.

Dan then set Kevin down as the toddler pattered off. Kevin then sat down on the sand as he stuck his hands in it.

“Alright, so we get him back in, but watch him a bit closer.” Arin instructed.

“Well I think he needs a bath now.” Dan said as Kevin jumped into a little sand pile. 

The gems then lightly guided Kevin back into the house, as they sorted out the teaching and books they’d use.

Kevin pattered around, covered in sand as Arin tried to catch him.

“Kev, come on dude! Come to Arin!” Arin said as he followed behind him.

Kevin merely toddled around as Dan observed while Brian walked into the room. 

“Hey Bri.” Arin called as he lightly chased Kevin around. Kevin toddled around rapidly as Brian sighed.

Dan giggled at the display. 

“Seriously guys, he needs a bath and he won’t stay still.” Arin complained.

“Brian?” Dan gestured. Kevin toddled around some more right as Brian picked him up.

Holding him at arm length, Brian furrowed his brow “Alright, let’s...get him clean.” 

Brian handed him to Arin as the gem grinned. “Ha! Go ya now.” Arin teased as Kevin giggled.

Arin and Kevin then headed for the bathroom, while Dan motioned Brian to go just for backup if they needed it. 

Brian rolled his eyes as he walked off and followed them. Once they made it to the bathroom, Arin began to run some water in the tub.

Kevin was toddling around, as Arin glanced over his shoulder “Yo Brian, hold him for a sec?” Brian carefully picked up Kevin as the toddler made bubbling sounds with his mouth.

“Alright, let’s make this thing fucking bubbly. Because bubble baths are awesome.” Arin grinned.

“Whatever.” Brian mumbled as Kevin tried to touch Brian’s nose.

“Aw Brian, he wants to play with ya.” Arin giggled as he got the soap for the bath.

“No.” Brian said as Kevin sniffled.

Brian and Kevin exchanged looks, as Arin giggled to himself. 

Brian sighed as he lightly held Kevin closer, allowing the toddler to pat the ninja’s nose. 

Brian rolled his eyes, as Arin gestured him over. Brian walked over as Kevin blinked. 

“Alright, let’s get him in.” Arin said. Brian set him down while Kevin pulled his shirt off.

Once the two got him in the tub, Arin began to get soap and clean Kevin’s back.

Kevin giggled loudly as Brian merely looked away. “Aw come on Brian, he’s cute.” Arin stated.

“Whatever.” Brian mumbled as Kevin splashed water onto Arin. Arin giggled “Hey, watch it, I like this shirt.” 

Arin began to wash Kevin’s hair as the two noticed his displeased look. Arin raised an eyebrow “Sorry dude, hair needs to be washed. Whether you like it or not.”

Once they got him washed and dried off, Arin found one of his t-shirts. 

The gem put it on Kevin as the item went past his toes. “He’s too short.” Brian complained.

“Hmm…” Arin tapped his chin. Kevin toddled around happily, ignoring the two. 

Arin got up “Kev, careful, you might-” Kevin then fell down as he cried loudly.

Arin frowned as he came over and checked Kevin “You okay, little guy?” Kevin sat up as he kept crying loudly.

Arin checked and saw his had a little scrape on his knee. “Make him stop.” Brian grumbled as Kevin hiccuped. 

“Come on, buddy. Let’s get you a bandage.” Arin said, picking up Kevin and holding him.

The group headed into the open area as Barry heard Kevin crying. Barry darted over as he looked instantly worried “Is he okay? What happened?” 

“He just tripped, I think my shirt is too big for him.” Arin frowned as Kevin kept hiccuping. 

Barry rubbed Kevin’s back “Aw, it’s alright, buddy…” Dan walked up to them as he frowned at the sight of a sad Kevin. 

“Here, let me see.” Dan said, as Arin lightly handed Kevin over to the singer.

Kevin kept crying and hiccuping as Dan shushed him lightly. “Hey...it’s okay…” Dan said softly.

Kevin kept on crying as Dan began to sing a tune. As Dan sang, Kevin slowly stopped crying as his wound healed right up. 

Kevin looked at his knee, wiggling his toes in curiosity. Dan kept singing as Kevin rubbed his eyes.

The other gems watched as Dan sang until Kevin had settled onto his shoulder, falling slowly to sleep. 

Dan soon stopped his singing as he heard Kevin breathe softly. “Good job, man.” Arin commented. 

Dan nodded as he carefully laid down while Kevin rested on top of him. “Aww…” Barry and Arin whispered.

Dan smiled lightly, gently stroking Kevin’s hair. After one very long nap, Kevin woke up with a big yawn. 

Kevin rubbed his eyes as he looked down at Dan, who was still asleep underneath him. 

Kevin merely crawled down off of him as he toddled up to the warp pad. He patted on the blue crystal as his big eyes blinked curiously.

Kevin then crawled up onto it as Barry came in and froze. 

“Kevin?!” Barry cried. Kevin merely patted the warp pad and vanished into a blue light.

Barry let out a terrified yell as it immediately woke Dan from his nap. “W-What happened?” Dan gasped.

“He went into the warp pad! Kevin!” Barry cried frantically as he ran for the portal. 

Dan stepped onto the warp pad, vanishing as well to go look as other gems rushed in.

“Shit, come on!” Arin motioned as he and Brian darted to the warp pad. Each gem appeared in a different location as they began to look.

Arin was in some kind of swamp as he looked around trees and murky ponds “Kev?! Kevin?!” Dan ended up in a forest as he called out.

“Kevin!?” Barry was running around a snow covered hill as he cried out.

“KEVIN?!” Brian ended up in a strawberry field as he walked around calmly. 

Nothing seemed to catch his eye until he heard rustling in the bushes. Brian glanced over and moved the bush aside to see Kevin covered in strawberries and berry juice. 

He was in the middle of eating another berry until he looked up at Brian. “Briiiii.” Kevin sounded innocently.

Brian raised an eyebrow, as he lightly lifted Kevin up. Kevin giggled as he patted Brian’s face, getting berry juice on him.

Brian glared but didn’t argue as he began to walk for the pad with Kevin under his arm.

The ninja quickly returned as the other three gasped. “Oh thank god! Where did you find him?” Barry fussed, going over and lightly taking Kevin from Brian.

“He was snacking on strawberries, not a care in the world.” Brian sighed.

“Well thank goodness he wasn’t in any of the places we looked.” Arin said, gesturing to the mosquito bites on his arm.

Kevin laughed happily as he hugged Barry. Barry felt so relieved as he hugged Kevin back “My gosh, buddy. I was so worried about you! But, I’m so glad your safe…”

Kevin giggled as Barry went on to clean him up and get him into shorts and another big t-shirt. 

Dan sighed as he slumped on the couch “Dang, what did I say? He’d be a ball of energy, dude.”

Arin nodded as Suzy came into the room to help apply medicine on his arm. “Babe, it’s just bites. I’m fine.” Arin soothed. 

“I know but you had a rough time, you deserve to have some relief.” Suzy reasoned. 

Arin kissed her on the forehead as he let her apply the medicine. Kevin pattered back into the room as Barry followed. 

“How’s the little rascal doing?” Arin asked. “Well he’s all cleaned up and in new clothes.” Barry sighed. 

Kevin then toddled up to the pile of books as Barry gasped. “Relax Barry, he’s just gonna pick up one.” Arin shrugged as he giggled. 

Barry watched him in excitement as Kevin picked up a book with a bear on it.

“Ooo, a Winnie the Pooh fan.” Arin noted, as Dan grinned wide.

Kevin then toddled up to Barry as he showed him the book “Pwease?”

“Whoa...d-did he say?-” Arin gasped with glee.

Barry was shocked for a second as Kevin blinked “Pretty pwease?” 

Barry smiled as he picked up Kevin in his arms “Of course, little buddy.”

Kevin smiled happily as Barry went on to read him the book. “Once upon a time, a very long time ago now, about last Friday, Winnie-the-Pooh lived in a forest all by himself under the name of Sanders….” Barry read. 

Kevin listened with big eyes as he lightly clutched Barry’s shirt with his small hand. Barry smiled as he kept reading, glad that he could watch his little buddy grow each day.

(End…)


	52. Crystal Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Co-written by: SunniApplePie and Catherine L.

Brian observed the scene before him while sitting by himself on the counter. The Grumps were starting to get the main room all nice and pretty for Christmas. Complete with putting up the tree, rigging up some lights inside and outside, baking cookies, etc. Brian rolled his eyes lightly at the festivities taking place. He was never a fan of the holiday season and saw no reason for it. 

“Yo, Dan! Help me put these lights up, will ya?” Arin called, holding up a large pile of green and blue lights.

“I’ll try, I’m not very good with lights.” Dan sighed, walking over to Arin.

Arin handed him one side as he stepped lightly on the stool underneath him “Alright, just lift up a little bit.”

Dan nodded, doing as told while Barry fixed the tree. Kevin raised an eyebrow at Barry lightly twisting the branches upwards.

“Why do you do that, Barry?” Kevin asked. “So the ornaments stay on the tree.” Barry explained, handing Kevin a spiral ornament. 

Kevin smiled at his reflection in the item before giggling. He loved all the new and shiny things that were happening right now.

“Alright guys! The cookies are done.” Suzy declared, placing the tray of cookies on the stovetop.

Mark marveled at them “Whoa, Suzy! These look great!” 

“Thanks Mark, this’ll be your first Christmas with us right?” Suzy smiled. “Mhm. But I'm already excited for it.” Mark grinned, looking around at the lights and decorations.

“So Barry, why does the tree need a topper?” Kevin wondered. “I think it’s meant to be pretty.” Arin giggled.

“No Kevin, it’s like the cherry on top. The finishing touch.” Barry smiled as Kevin nodded.

Barry lifted up a very lovely star from inside the decoration box and began to unwrap it for the topper. 

“Woah…” Kevin mouthed as Barry giggled. 

“Yeah, I always liked this part.” Barry said as he began to stand on a stool to put the topper on. 

Everyone stopped their tasks to watch this as Brian rolled his eyes. It took Barry a few seconds before he set the star in place, and it instantly lit up after he plugged it in. Kevin marveled at the sight as Arin cheered. 

“It looks great guys!” Arin grinned. “Hey bro, you excited?” Dan asked Brian as he sat down by his partner.

Brian shrugged lightly “Meh.” “Come on buddy, it’s the time to be happy.” Dan smiled. 

Brian smirked under his mask. “You gotta be just a little excited for Christmas, right?” Dan went on.

“I have yet to see something that excites me.” Brian whispered.

“What? Come on Brian, don’t be a stick in the mud.” Dan encouraged. Brian sighed, not exactly in the mood.

“Brian...a-are...are you not excited for Christmas?” Dan frowned as ice formed on his arms.

Brian noticed and was about to say something, before Holly called “Dan! Could you help me out with Feathers for a minute?” 

“Coming Holly…” Dan said, but his voice sounded less cheerful.

Brian blinked as Dan looked down lightly. Dan walked away as Brian rubbed his temples. 

“Wassup, my fellow gems! I bring things!” Ross grinned, appearing from the temple.

“Things? Like what?” Arin laughed. “Oh, I don't know, just some gifts. But hey, if you'd rather just hang out with nothing to unwrap…” Ross smirked. 

“Let me guess, you got all your shopping done.” Suzy smiled. 

“Packaged and sealed, Suzy.” Ross said, showing off a very nicely wrapped box. “It’s a good thing Holly showed you how to wrap gifts.” Arin teased. 

“Yeah, usually your gifts are wrapped with tape sticking out and uneven cuts.” Barry joked. 

Ross stuck his tongue jokingly. “My gifts have personality.” Ross boasted.

“Yeah, personality. More like a scatter brain.” Arin rolled his eyes mischievously.

“Ha! You wish you’d wrap them with my sense of style.” Ross said. 

“Well, get them under the tree, you dope.” Holly teased, coming over to Ross and kissing him on the cheek. 

“Yes ma’am.” Ross grinned. Brian watched them and crossed his arms lightly.

As the gems continued with their decorating, Kevin took a break and came over the counter; eyeing the cookies on the cooling rack.

“Hey Brian.” Kevin smiled. Brian nodded lightly, leaning back a bit. 

“Are you ready for the holidays?” Kevin asked. “As ready as I'll ever be.” Brian mumbled.

“Aw come on Brian, cheer up.” Kevin encouraged. “So I've been told.” Brian sighed.

“Come on, this is the time to be happy and thankful and all that warm feeling stuff.” Kevin giggled.

Brian shrugged “I can see that's what going on. But I just don't see it.” 

“Ok, well how about you and me go and pick out a Christmas movie, come on.” Kevin smiled, tugging on Brian’s arm. 

The ninja rolled his eyes and obliged as Kevin lead him into the living room. 

“Ok, now we gotta pick a good movie.” Kevin said as he held onto Brian’s hand. 

Brian didn't reply, uninterested in the whole thing. Kevin kept talking as Brian got annoyed with all the noise in the room.

Kevin lifted up a few Christmas movies “Okay, we got these. Which do you think everyone will like?” 

Brian, sick of the noise, suddenly pulled his hand away from Kevin as the young gem froze. Arin blinked at this “Uh...Brian?”

“Brian...I’m sorry I didn’t mean…” Kevin began. “Stop it! I’m sick of this fucking noise, I don’t understand why you’re all fucking giddy like some school girls! It’s driving me insane!” Brian snapped. 

The room fell silent; no one moved an inch. Dan merely looked away, his hair falling in his face as ice coated his face, arms and legs. Holly lightly rubbed his arm comfortingly. Kevin then let out a concerning cough as Barry rushed over. 

“Kev? Buddy?” Barry asked nervously.

Kevin kept coughing as Barry touched his head. “Y-You’re running a fever.” Barry fussed. 

“N-No, I'm okay…” Kevin whispered before coughing again. 

“Come on buddy, let’s get you on the couch.” Arin urged, helping Kevin out as Brian slowly left the room. 

The gems were in hushed tones; everyone was too confused and shocked by Brian's outburst to get back to their festiveness.

Brian moved down the hall slowly, feeling very confused and stumped. He continued onwards towards his dark bedroom, closing the door behind him.

All he wanted was some peace and solitude. Brian then collapsed onto his bed, feeling like his world was crumbling. 

Brian then glanced over to his nightstand and picked up a book with little bow on it. The note on it read ‘Merry early Christmas Brian, have fun with a good book and curl up by the fireplace. From Barry.’ Brian blinked at the gift, setting it down on his bed. 

He laid back on his pillow before deciding to give the book a try. He sighed, picking up the book and reading its title “A Christmas Carol.”

Brian rolled his eyes and began to read the book. “Marley was dead, to begin with….as dead as a doornail….” Brian sighed at this but kept reading, as he did he began to doze off.

It was dark when Brian woke up again; the ninja rubbed his neck in confusion, how long was he out? “Mmm….” Brian groaned as he heard some form of noise. It sounded like someone whispering his name.

“Is somebody there?” Brian mumbled. “Brian…” The voice replied, as a unearthly presence filled the room.

Brian glanced around in confusion before he saw a floating figure appear. It was ghostly white, with strange highlighted pink on its form.

“Uh….what the hell….” Brian blinked as the ghost waved its arms and legs. This was really strange even for his dreams. 

The ghost took shape, as a fuzzy image of Mark appeared in it. “Mark? What’re you doing?” Brian frowned.

“I'm not Mark, I'm the ghost of your former coworker Jacob Marley!” ‘Mark’ said, waving his arms and making ‘boo’ noises.

“Mark...I know it’s you.” Brian sighed, crossing his arms.

“Come on just play along.” Mark whined. “No.” Brian stated. 

“Ugh, alright fine.” Mark grumbled. “What do you want?” Brian sighed. 

“I've come from beyond the grave- but basically the living room- to tell you that you're in terrible danger!” Mark said. 

“Oh yeah?” Brian huffed, not into this at all.

“Look, basically, everyone is not very happy with how you were. And because of that, I've come to tell you that you gotta change your ways, or everyone's gonna be all kinds of sad.” Mark explained.

“They know I have a temper. Why is this time so different?” Brian asked.

“Cuz it's Christmas, man! A time of joy, a time of peace, a time to enjoy the people around you and not take your time for granted!” Mark exclaimed.

Brian rolled his eyes “Whatever.” “...Wow, you really are an asshole tonight, aren't you?” Mark frowned. 

“I’m just not into the Holidays.” Brian sighed. “No, it isn't about that, is it? You're just not into enjoying your time on earth with your friends.” Mark retorted. 

Brian looked away as Mark wiggled his arms some more.

“Well, fine. Be a Scrooge, Brian. But I'm not done yet. In fact, you've got three other people coming tonight, so you better listen to those guys, or what happens next might be the worst things you could imagine.” Mark said, his voice sounding deep and threatening. 

Brian looked down as Mark vanished from sight. There’s no way he was telling the truth...right? 

Brian sighed in relief but then felt someone lift him up. “Ah!” Brian gasped. 

Suddenly a familiar face came into view. It was Suzy. But the gem was ghostly like Mark and giving off a transparent green hue. 

“Um...Suzy?” Brian blinked in mild confusion. “Hey.” Suzy smiled.

“What’s going on here?” Brian frowned. “Didn't Mark tell you? I'm here to help you with you're little Christmas problem!” Suzy explained.

“Ugh, seriously?” Brian complained. “Yes, now don't complain. I am the ghost of Christmas Past, and I'm gonna show you the Christmases that came before.” Suzy said.

Brian blinked as they suddenly appeared in the past. “Suzy...this is three days ago!” Brian yelled. 

“So? It's still the past.” Suzy pouted, lightly putting Brian down on the floor.

“This isn’t a previous Christmas either.” Brian pointed out. 

“Well, fine then, if you want it so badly.” Suzy sighed loudly as she snapped her fingers. 

They then appeared in the past but it was last Christmas. Brian instantly stopped speaking as he watched his past self patting little Kevin’s head. 

“See, this was only a year ago. What's changed?” Suzy asked.

“I….” Brian whispered as he watched little Kevin hug his past self. 

“You weren't such a stickler about the holidays then.” Suzy said. 

Brian merely looked down, his mind racing. Suzy pressed her lips “Let's go a bit farther back, shall we?”

Brian froze up as he saw the first Christmas on Earth. His past self was wearing a santa hat as Dan giggled at the sight.

Suzy looked lightly to the ninja “Strange, huh?” “Say Brian, Earth sure has weird holidays.” Dan mused as Brian’s past self nodded.

“Do you still like Earth?” Brian’s past self asked. “Yeah! I love it here.” Dan smiled. 

Suzy didn't say anything, only watching the reactions of Brian. Brian looked away “I’m done here…” 

Suzy frowned as she patted Brian’s head “Come on, these Christmas memories are good.”

“So? My year has been bullshit. There’s no reason to be happy now!” Brian snapped. 

“But that’s why you focus on the good memories.” Suzy pointed out. “Will you stop it!? You can’t always be happy go lucky!” Brian screamed as memories flashed around them along with voices.

‘I’m a….a experiment?’ Kevin’s voice echoed. ‘Dan! Dan!’ Arin’s voice cried. ‘I-I’m be ok...a-a-alright?’ Dan’s voice shivered. 

“These are the shadows of things that HAVE BEEN. They are what they are, Brian. You can't focus on only these memories.” Suzy said softly.

“NO! HAUNT ME NO LONGER!” Brian screamed again as everything around him vanished. 

The ninja appeared in his room, as he covered his face in his hands. He tried to remain calm but he soon heard a loud echoing laugh that sounded joyful. Brian lifted his head, seeing the room change around him. 

He rubbed his head a bit and stood up to see a new spirit taking form. “Oh what now?” Brian groaned. 

The spirit soon took shape as it laughed happily. Arin appeared, giving off a light pink hue as he giggled gleefully.

“Oh...it’s just you….” Brian mumbled. “I'll take that as ‘you're happy to see me’.” Arin grinned.

“I guess.” Brian sighed.

“Well good. By the way, I'm like this ghost of Christmas present and all that. Thought you should know.” Arin said, wrapping an arm over Brian's shoulders.

Brian sighed in defeat “Your turn to make me feel bad?” 

“Bad? Whatever for?” Arin asked. “Because I’m a grumpy loser who ruined Christmas.” Brian grumbled. 

“Pretty sure the Grinch did that, and I'm the Grumpy one around here.” Arin retorted. 

Brian merely sighed as Arin took them to the present. “You're gonna enjoy this, dude.” Arin encouraged.

“I doubt it.” Brian sighed. The two appeared in the living room, as the gems were spending time together. 

Brian blinked lightly as Arin smiled. Holly and Ross were practicing the ukulele together as Suzy began to serve hot chocolate to everyone.

Brian sighed, unsure of why he was seeing this. “See, the thing is Brian, you're honestly missing out on being with everyone.” Arin said lightly.

“They look fine to me, they don’t need me.” Brian reasoned. “You sure are about that?” Arin smirked.

“Yeah.” Brian said. “I wouldn't think so…” Arin said, as the gems began to converse.

Brian glanced up, a tad curious. “Okay, so D minor then D flat?” Ross asked as Holly nodded in reply.

“You enjoying your first Christmas, Mark?” Suzy asked the gem who took a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“Yeah, I think so. I just wish Brian was more into it.” Mark sighed. 

A few gems nodded in agreement as Ross sighed loudly “Well, Brian's being a first class ass. Even after we try to get him into the spirit of things.” 

“Come on guys, I’m sure Brian is just dealing with some personal stuff.” Holly reasoned.

“She’s right, Brian’s always pretty quiet.” Suzy mumbled. “So much so, he doesn't even wanna talk to anyone.” Ross scoffed. 

“Come on Ross, Brian’s had it rough.” Holly frowned. Ross leaned back “...I guess.” 

“I have to wonder what goes on in his head sometimes.” Mark mused. 

“He just needs some time to himself.” Holly said as Barry walked over to Kevin, who was sleeping on the couch.

“How's he doing?” Suzy asked. “He’s still got a fever.” Barry frowned.

“Poor thing. And on the holidays, no less.” Holly sighed. “I’ll have to send Arin on a medicine run.” Barry muttered. 

Suzy lightly patted Kevin's sleeping head “I hope he turns out okay.” 

“He'll be alright, he just needs rest.” Holly reassured. Brian looked away “This is pointless.”

“How so?” Arin questioned. “I’m not wanted around here.” Brian sighed.

“You didn't hear their concern for you?” Arin frowned. “I’m just some fucking grump though…” Brian mumbled.

“To us, we don't think so. You're one of us, a team. A family, Brian.” Arin said. 

Brian merely looked down, not convinced. “You sure you don't think you're needed by anyone….not even, you're partner?” Arin said.

“I’m sure.” Brian muttered. Arin sighed as he waved his hand to move on to their next location. 

Brian had his arms crossed as Arin rubbed his head. “Where are we now?” Brian asked.

“Take a look.” Arin said as Brian slowly looked up.

They were in Dan's room, as the gem was crying while he wrapped his arms around his legs.

Brian looked away instantly “Stop it…” “Brian.” Arin said flatly.

Dan kept crying as Brian watched ice coat the walls. It worked its way fast as Dan lifted his face; frost coating his cheeks and nose. 

“Stop it! I don’t wanna see this!” Brian shouted. Arin stayed still, watching as Dan cried louder; the ice beginning to coat the floor around him. 

Brian shook his head “STOP IT! IT’S NOT MY FAULT!” Arin glanced at Brian, looking unconvinced. 

Brian shook his head again as he turned away “Stop it! Please!” 

He didn’t want to see his friend like this. Brian then waited as everything faded, including Arin. However, the room was now dark and he felt fear. Brian looked around him, as a figure in a dark cloak suddenly stood before him.

“Who are you?” Brian whispered. The figure lowered its hood, revealing a blue hued ghost.

Brian blinked in confusion “So...you’re the future right?”

“Basically.” A dark sounding voice said, as Ross smiled mischievously. 

“Fine...just show me the shitty future.” Brian sighed. Ross nodded and took his shoulder.

Brian waited and then saw a new scene before them. It looked to be very somber. 

The gems were sitting on the porch, none of them talked or even acknowledged one another. Brian instantly frowned at the sight. 

This wasn’t right at all. “What’s going on?” Brian asked.

Ross sighed “You probably won't like it.” “Why?” Brian frowned. 

Barry suddenly entered from inside the house; his face soaked in tears. Brian blinked lightly before spotting a black gem that looked very familiar. 

The gems on the porch stood and silently came to Barry's side, as the older gem immediately fell to his knees and sobbed. 

Brian could see that the gem was Kevin’s. He instantly covered his mouth, trying not to throw up or cry. 

Barry's sobs echoed through the beach, as Suzy and Arin embraced him supportively.

“No! No! No! Stop it! This isn’t real!” Brian shouted.

Ross turned to him “After you left, you didn't want anything to do with what was going on...that didn't help Kevin much.”

“No! No!” Brian cried. “He...didn't feel so encouraged to get better afterwards.” Ross said softly.

“Stop it!” Brian begged. “That's not even the worst one.” Ross replied. 

Brian looked up, seeing an entirely new depressing scene. It almost made him want to cry.

“Oh no…” Brian whispered. He was in Dan's room, or at least what was left of it. Ice and frost had grown around the walls and floor, making the room its own ice cave. 

“Oh god...please…” Brian mumbled, having a bad feeling in his gut.

Laying on the floor not far from them, was Dan, curled up in a freezing ball. His teeth chattering loudly as he blinked slow.

Brian backed up as he cried out “Spirit! Please tell me...are these the visions of things that will be….or the visions of things that may be!?” 

Ross didn't answer back, as Dan began to shakily stand up with his back turned.

Brian then gripped onto Ross’ shoulder “Please Ross, tell me!” 

Dan turned around, his body shaking as more frost worked its way up his legs to his chest. 

“Ross! Stop this! Please! I-I may be a grumpy guy and I know I’m an asshole sometimes but I don’t want my friends to die! I….I…” Brian cried.

He wanted this all to end. He wanted to change. “Please Ross...make it stop! I’ll change! Please just tell me that these visions will be no more!” Brian sobbed as everything faded. 

Brian looked up,seeing he was back in his room again. He was in a cold sweat, having woken up from that dream.

He took off his mask and covered his eyes, trying to regain his composure. He panted lightly before he glanced to the clock, it was the next morning.

He could still make things right. Brian then put his mask on and actually changed into some pajamas for once, Suzy gifted them to him last year for Christmas. 

He then grabbed the old Santa hat he wore and headed for the door. He knew he couldn’t be loud and exciting like the others...but he could at least try to be more happy. 

He then headed down the hall and knocked on Dan’s door. A few moments passed, before Dan opened the door tiredly.

Brian waved lightly before he hugged Dan. “I’m so sorry.” Brian said as he squeezed him tight. 

Dan blinked as the ice melted away and Brian held his best friend close. “Heh, you alright, buddy? You're a lot, happier than usual.” Dan giggled lightly. 

“Just...I….I’m sorry about yesterday.” Brian whispered. “It's okay. I forgive you, Brian.” Dan smiled.

“Y-You mean it?” Brian mumbled. “Dude, of course. Friends forgive one another.” Dan giggled. 

Brian genuinely smiled at this. He hugged Dan tighter as the singer yelped.

“Wow, you're super happy today. What happened?” Dan laughed.

“Just...had a bad dream…” Brian confessed. Dan blinked then returned an equally tight hug. 

Brian blinked but didn’t reject it, he actually was starting to like this ‘hugging’ thing. It felt really good.

“I'm sorry about that. But, don't worry, we're gonna have a good time today, and that dream will be a thing of the past, okay?” Dan grinned, gently letting go of Brian. 

Brian nodded as the two headed into the main room. Almost everyone was seated on the couch and around the tree, laughing and bundled in blankets as they talked and admired the gifts. It wasn’t Christmas yet, but Christmas Eve. 

“H-Hey.” Brian greeted. Everyone looked up at the ninja in surprise before they began to come to his side. 

“Hey, Brian, you came out, man!” Arin grinned. Brian blushed under his mask but accepted the attention.

“We were hoping you'd come out here with us.” Holly smiled warmly. “Um...y-yeah….uh...w-where’s Kevin?” Brian replied. 

“He's with Barry in his room. He's gotten a bit more of a fever.” Suzy sighed. 

Brian then left the room, confusing everyone. Brian merely moved to Kevin’s room as he knocked on the door. Barry opened it a moment later “Yeah-oh Brian! Uh...hey.” “Uh...c-can I see Kevin?” Brian asked.

“Uh, sure. Come on in.” Barry said, lightly moving aside so Brian could come inside. 

Brian moved into the room as he walked up to Kevin. The young gem was sitting up lightly on his bed, coughing as he saw Brian.

“Hi Brian…” He said in a tired sick voice. “Um...hey buddy…” Brian replied, sitting on the bed next to him. 

He hoped this would work. “H-Hey...it’s not exactly Christmas yet...but...um...d-do you want one of your gifts early?” Brian asked. 

Kevin blinked curiously at the ninja “I...can?” “Yeah, why not?” Brian said, summoning a wrapped present from his gem. 

Kevin blinked in surprise at this. “It’s from me...so...you can open it.” Brian muttered.

Kevin smiled before carefully opening the present. 

Kevin then blinked in great surprise as he picked up a very soft and hand made blue blanket that was big enough for his entire body. 

“So you’ll keep warm.” Brian said. Brian blushed under his mask as Kevin hugged him tightly.

“Thanks Brian.” Kevin said softly. “N-No problem….” Brian mumbled, hugging Kevin back. 

After a tender moment between the two, Kevin let go of Brian as he wrapped the blanket over his shoulders. Brian smiled under his mask as Barry touched Kevin’s head. 

“Hm….your fever is dying down. You wanna go hang out in the living room?” Barry smiled.

Kevin nodded with excitement “Yeah. You wanna come, Brian?”

“S-Sure.” Brian nodded as he followed the two into the living room.

Everyone was watching movies while eating popcorn and cookies. Once they say Brian, Barry and Kevin come into the room, they eagerly called them over. Brian sat down next to Dan as the singer hugged him, making the ninja blush under his mask.

“Where’d you get the rad blanket, Kev?” Arin smiled, admiring Kevin’s new gift. 

“Brian gave it to me.” Kevin grinned brightly.

Brian blushed even more as Suzy and Holly looked over the handmade item. “Whoa, it's really soft. What a nice gift, Brian!” Suzy cooed. 

“Um...y-yeah….” Brian mumbled as Dan laughed. “Looks like you’re feeling better.” Arin teased as he patted Brian’s head. 

Brian nodded a bit. “Did you get a good night's sleep, then?” Mark asked.

“Not really.” Brian confessed. “Aw, sorry buddy.” Dan side hugged Brian gently. 

Brian blushed again “R-Right...um...I-I’m….I’m sorry for being an ass yesterday….” 

“Hey it's alright, man. Water under the bridge.” Arin said. “Yeah, we understand.” Ross shrugged.

Brian nodded lightly as he sighed, glad that his dreams hadn’t come true.

“Hey, Brian, you get next pick of the Christmas movie!” Kevin said, holding up a pile of DVDs. 

“M-Me?” Brian mumbled. “Yeah, come on, it'll be your choice!” Kevin nodded.

“Um...this one…” Brian muttered, pointing to ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’. 

“Ooh, nice one.” Holly chimed, as Barry got up and put the DVD in the DVD player. 

Brian sighed softly as Dan put a blanket around him. “Um...thanks….” Brian whispered.

“No problem, buddy. Merry Christmas.” Dan smiled warmly. 

Brian blushed lightly as they began to watch the film, during this Kevin slid a gift over to Brian.

Brian looked at the gift then back to Kevin, who nodded and put his finger to his mouth, like it was a secret. 

Brian blinked before slowly opening the gift, not wanting to reject Kevin’s kindness. Inside the box was a nicely knitted sweater colored in yellow and black. Brian blushed under his mask before glancing down shyly.

He honestly… really liked the gift. Brian held the item close as Kevin smiled, seeing that the older gem enjoyed it even if it didn’t seem like he did. Brian slightly smiled under his mask, feeling a wave of happy emotions inside him that he didn't think he'd possess. 

Suddenly, Suzy then smiled as she snapped some pictures of the group with a giggle. Brian blushed as the others began posing goofily for the camera. Kevin then hugged Brian as did Dan which Suzy proudly took a photo of. 

The group of gems enjoyed their time together as a family, cherishing the moments of the holidays with one another. Even if Brian didn’t express himself like the others did, he felt a lot more glad about spending the holidays with his family.

(End…)


	53. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.

Darkness had consumed every inch of his vision, nothing was in his line of sight. He could only hear distant shouting along with slicing of weapons. His head pounded in pure pain as he panted for air. Before he could try to get his vision back, a loud crack entered his ears.

“NOOO!” Arin screamed while he bolted up in bed with sweat coating his skin. 

The gem panted and gasped for air, gripping his blanket as the noise of the TV sounded from across the room. He had fallen asleep in the living room, he was watching some anime too. Arin sighed loudly before running his fingers through his hair slowly. 

He hadn’t had that dream in ages and it was never welcome. The gem took a couple of shaky breaths before a voice broke his thoughts. 

“Arin?” The voice mumbled. 

Arin gasped in shock before turning to see a sleepy Kevin. “Oh...h-heh...heh...hey Kev.” Arin laughed nervously.

Kevin rubbed his eyes before moving over to the couch “I heard you shout.” 

“M-Me? Psssshhhhh, you were just dreaming.” Arin lied, ruffling Kevin’s hair. 

Kevin blinked sleepily, clearly half awake. “Look, why don’t I get you some warm milk ok?” Arin smiled as Kevin nodded.

The young gem was still very much like a child even if he tried to act more grown up.

Arin then got up and fixed Kevin a nice warm glass of milk, which the young gem enjoyed.

“Alright, go back to bed kiddo.” Arin whispered, patting Kevin’s head.

Kevin merely nodded and trudged off, glass in hand. The grump waited a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh.

He didn’t want the young gem to worry over him. This was his issue and he hated involving others with it. 

(.....)

The morning came quickly for Arin since he had found himself unable to sleep after that nightmare. He made an excuse to avoid the group, saying he wasn’t feeling well. 

He even curled up in his bed and whined to Suzy. She knew he was worn out but not sick, either way she just played along.

“Do you want anything babe?” Suzy asked. “Maybe a soda….or some breakfast…” Arin mumbled as Suzy kissed his head.

“Alright.” She replied before leaving his room. The gem sighed, glancing up at the ceiling with tired and confused eyes.

He assumed the past was behind him but that dream had come up out of nowhere. Arin merely moved the pillow over his head and let the memories echo.

‘I’m telling you, it’s a stupid idea. You can’t just invent a new method of fusion.’ His own voice sighed.

‘Come on Arin, you’re the smartest guy around here. You can do it.’ Another voice replied.

‘Look, just because your position is getting attention doesn’t mean you gotta impress those Diamond creeps.’ His own voice snarled.

‘Creeps? Arin, they’re so cool! They want to do so much for Home world.’ The voice said in a excited tone.

‘I understand that but I’m not a mad scientist here buddy. I’m not doing it….’ His own voice sighed. 

‘Alright...but...what do I do?’ The voice mumbled, sounding sad.

‘Just keep being yourself man, doing crazy shit is stupid.’ His own voice giggled.

Arin then opened his eyes to see Suzy bring in some breakfast and soda on a tray.

“Here you go babe.” Suzy smiled. “Thanks.” Arin replied, sitting up a bit.

“Arin...um...you know you can talk about this right?” Suzy pressed. 

“Yeah...I do…” Arin whispered. Suzy nodded before kissing Arin on the cheek and leaving the room. 

Arin remained in silence before moving on to eat something. He was pretty hungry anyway so this helped calm his nerves.

If he really thought about it, a lot of people wanted to become the next Diamond when they were back on Home world.

It was a different time. They were looking for someone strong, powerful, smart, and most importantly….brave. His friend…..well….he had always had that dumb idea of forced fusion. 

They never tried it since it was a crime, to them at least. They refused to perform any experiments on gems.

Yet….Arin always felt unsure about the entire thing. 

His friend...he could’ve been a Diamond….but he never became one. Arin rubbed his temples before finishing up his meal.

Refusing to be cooped up anymore, he walked out of his room and down the hall.

A walk would clear his head….hopefully...maybe...no...it wouldn’t. His walk took him to the lounge, they rarely used this room. 

They had been meaning to fill it with plenty of beanbags and couches too.

They just never did. There were a lot of things he never did...that they never did. 

‘Come on man, what’s Home world doing for you now?’ His own voice echoed.

‘Arin! I could be somebody! Don’t you understand!’ The other voice shouted.

‘You need to stop that man, Home world is going to mess with Earth. We’ve got to fight! You should join me...join me and the rebellion.’ His own voice urged.

‘Arin…y-you’d be a traitor and…’ The other voice began.

‘I don’t care! This place it...I’m not happy here...I….I think I’ve found people who make me happy...and if it means fighting for a cause...I’ll do it.’ His own voice stated. 

‘Arin….’ The other voice whispered. The gem sighed before glancing down at his own feet. 

So many things he couldn’t change. Arin kept walking around, ending up outside on the beach.

The clouds were blocking the sun and it looked a bit rainy. ‘Arin….you can’t just leave me….and Home world.’ The voice echoed. 

‘I’m sorry…’ His own voice whispered. Arin glanced to the ocean before letting out a heavy sigh.

Perhaps...it’d take much longer to move on than he thought. Then again...it was tough missing someone.

Arin merely walked along the beach, allowing his mind to clear and calm after the storm of memories that had pestered him.

(End….)


	54. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Co-written by: SunniApplePie and Catherine L.

Ross stood in the main room, shaking his hips to the music as Brian rubbed his temples. 

“Ross, I’m not fusing with you!” Brian shouted.

“Come on! You know you want to.” Ross grinned. “No, I really don’t.” Brian sighed.

“But we’ve never fused!” Ross whined. “For a good reason.” Brian retorted. 

“You're just saying that because you don't know how cool we'll end up being!” Ross teased.

“We’d be stupid, not cool.” Brian replied, turning off the music player.

Ross huffed and sat on the floor with a pout “Dammit, Brian. Why not?”

“Why? Because you’re too….you’re too excitable. You don’t listen to me, like right now.” Brian reasoned. 

“Oh and are you Mr. Sunshine all day? Dude, I listen.” Ross retorted. 

“Ross, I told you not to drink that day old milk and you did it anyway. I rest my case.” Brian stated.

Ross groaned in annoyance as he flopped onto his back on the floor. “You’re too childish anyway.” Brian added.

“At least I'm not a party pooper.” Ross complained. “You’ll get over it.” Brian reasoned, moving to clean the dishes. 

Ross groaned again, staring up at the ceiling. Right as Ross was about to yell at Brian, Dan appeared on the warp pad. 

“Hey guys.” Dan smiled. “Daaaaan, Brian won't fuse with meeeeeeee.” Ross complained lightly from the floor.

“Good idea Brian.” Dan giggled as Brian nodded. “Aw what, come on! I'm not THAT bad to fuse with.” Ross sat up. 

“You’re just...look Ross...you’re not bad at fusing. It’s just...Brian and I have trust issues.” Dan sighed.

Ross frowned, laying back down on the floor in defeat. “I’m sorry buddy, maybe one day.” Dan smiled softly before moving into the temple.

Ross sighed, why wouldn't they fuse with him? It wouldn’t take long, it'd be a quick fuse and that'd be all.

Brian then finished his chore as Ross looked up at the ninja. Maybe he could trick him. 

It wouldn’t be that hard, right? Ross decided to wait it out so after some time, Brian and Dan ended up in the same room.

“Brian, have you seen my socks?” Dan sighed, ruffling his hair. 

“I think they’re in the laundry.” Brian said. 

Ross slowly peeked his head up from behind the couch, looking like some child.

“I….don't see them.” Ross called. Dan turned lightly “Oh...um...it’s fine I guess…” 

“Ross, you’re not really looking for socks.” Brian frowned. 

“What? Pff, of course I am, why else am I...looking under the couch?” Ross said.

“Stop being a moron and tell us what you want.” Brian stated. 

“Nothing, I'm just hanging out, honest.” Ross defended.

“Ross, you can tell me anything you know.” Dan said. 

Ross gulped lightly. “Yeah Ross, tell Danny your problem.” Brian teased.

Ross huffed “Just that, uh...I…” “Go on Ross, we’re waiting.” Brian urged, crossing his arms.

Dan blinked in curiosity. Ross then tripped over the couch like a goof as the room fell silent for a moment. 

Dan and Brian blinked before Dan began to giggle to himself. Brian glanced to Dan and the two soon burst out into silly laughing as their gems glowed. 

Ross blinked as he rubbed his head. The two kept laughing as Dan patted Brian’s shoulder, making their forms glow.

Their combined laughs soon formed into one booming chuckle as Manticore towered over Ross. 

Ross then grinned as he jumped onto Manticore, causing them to fuse. 

Their form glowed blue and yellow as a brand new form took Manticore’s place.

The fusion took a couple of seconds as they observed the new height. “Whoa…” The fusion whispered as it suddenly covered its mouth in surprise.

They stood still, seeing themself in the mirror. Three eyes, a gem on the forehead and some yellow tattoos as well.

Their clothes were a ninja outfit with a gem on the chest and stomach with even more tattoos on the arms, chest and stomach.

“Wha...Ross?!” The fusion exclaimed. 

The fusion remained silent for a second or two before they chuckled and ruffled their short hair.

“This is...bizarre.” The fusion mused. “Hey Dan, have you….seen….” Kevin started before stopping in shock. 

The fusion blinked at Kevin before giggling nervously “H-Hey.” Kevin blinked in surprise before fainting.

“Oh my-Uh…” The fusion gasped as they bent down to Kevin and picked him up.

Kevin remained out cold as the fusion moved the gem onto the couch.

“Sorry about that, buddy.” The fusion said lightly as they ruffled their hair.

It was probably a shock to see a new fusion for such a young gem. The fusion waited before Kevin stirred. 

“Oh...what happened?” Kevin moaned. The fusion didn't reply but meekly waved at Kevin, as the eye on its palm blinked.

Kevin blinked lightly “Uhhhh um…...ahhhhhh….”

The fusion glanced at its palm and closed it “Oh, whoops.”

Kevin then fainted again as the fusion sighed in defeat. “Goddammit, I didn't mean for that.” The fusion huffed.

As if on cue, Barry and Arin moved into the room. “KEVIN!” Barry cried, dashing to the young gem like a mother hen. 

“Oh, don't worry, he's okay. He just...fainted.” The fusion blushed. 

“Ross? Brian….and Dan?” Arin guessed, glancing the fusion over.

“Heh, yep. Do we look as cool as I thought we'd be?” Ross’ voice echoed out of the fusion.

“Well...Kevin probably thought you looked like a monster.” Barry sighed, placing a hand to the young gem’s head. 

“Oops.” The fusion rubbed its neck. “Probably Brian’s fault.” Arin teased as the fusion laughed.

“Probably.” The fusion chuckled. “Kevin? Can you hear me?” Barry urged.

Kevin moaned as he blinked “Huh…?” “Hey buddy, it’s ok.” Barry whispered, rubbing his head.

“Sorry about that, Kevin. I'm not exactly easy on the eyes.” The fusion said, as if on cute it's eyes blinked simultaneously.

Kevin froze up and slowly hugged onto Barry for protection. “Yikes.” The fusion hid its hands behind its back meekly. 

“It’s ok Kevin. It’s just Ross, Brian and Dan.” Barry soothed. 

“And we don't mean any harm.” Dan's voice chimed in. 

Kevin slowly moved away from Barry as the fusion meekly patted the young gem’s head.

“Didn't mean to scare ya, Kevin. Sorry.” The fusion said lightly.

Kevin nodded a bit before hugging the fusion. They blushed blue.

They didn’t expect this reaction from him. Kevin then let go as he ruffled his own hair “Um...sorry for fainting….”

“Aw, y-you don't need to apologize for that. Really.” The fusion giggled.

Kevin giggled as well as Arin patted the fusion’s back.

“Um, so no hard feelings for that?” The fusion asked. 

“It’s ok.” Kevin smiled. 

The fusion grinned, opening its mouth to reveal a small eye on the tongue. 

Kevin yelped a bit in surprise as the fusion quickly shut its mouth.

It covered its mouth with its hand “Oop. Sorry.” “N-No...i-it’s ok.” Kevin stammered.

“So, what kind of weapon do you guys have?” Arin asked.

“Well….we’re not sure.” They confessed, standing up.

“Well, you're Brian and Dan so something sharp probably. And with blunt force like Ross.” Arin joked.

The fusion then summoned two weapons, one was a large sledge hammer and the other was a very deadly looking sword.

“Whoa!” Arin gasped. “Holy fuck….” Barry mouthed. 

The fusion grinned a bit before making the weapons vanish. 

The fusion shrugged before they suddenly broke apart. Ross blinked in slight surprise before Brian glared at him while Dan rubbed his head. 

“Well I sort of expected that at some point.” Arin giggled.

Ross laughed in return as Brian stood up. “That was pretty crazy.” Dan admitted.

“Y-Yeah…” Ross replied as Brian began to walk off. 

Ross frowned at this right as Brian stopped. “Ross….” Brian muttered.

“Um...y-yeah?” Ross stammered, twiddling his fingers.

“Um….nice job...try a dance next time though…” Brian blushed under his mask as Ross looked at him with wide eyes.

The room was silent for a moment before Brian moved back into the temple. 

Ross grinned widely before giggling happily while Kevin smiled.

Even if it was an unexpected fusion, Ross was glad he got to experience it with Dan and Brian.

(End….)


	55. Youth Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Note: This chapter was co-written by : SunniApplePie

Within seconds, the warp pad lit up as the Grumps appeared in front of a rather large cave. Kevin’s eyes widened in awe, excited to even go on a mission with them.

“What is this place?” Kevin asked.

"This is a tide cave. Watch your step, people, it gets a bit dangerous in here..." Ross explained, watching his steps.

“This place has different types of water and some of them are ponds, pools, fountains. Each one does something.” Arin told Kevin.

“Woah….” Kevin mouthed.

"Like I said, watch where you walk. No one wants to fall or something into one of these." Ross reminded, looking around the large ominous cave.

“There should be a broken gem in here somewhere, we need to bubble it before it can cause any damage.” Suzy sighed.

“Maybe it ran off.” Dan shrugged.

"I don't know...we followed it in here, and if it ran off then-" Barry started.

"Then this is a lost cause." Brian grumbled.

“Come on Brian, look on the bright side.” Dan smiled, patting the ninja’s back.

"Bright side of what?" Brian replied, furrowing his brow. 

“You got to spend time with me.” Dan giggled.

Brian rolled his eyes, as they continued onwards, stepping around the large pools of crystal clear water. They soon arrived into a rather large clearing that had various pools of water but the most noticeable one was a giant fountain by the wall. 

"Whoa...that one's cool..." Kevin whispered in awe, as Barry nodded. 

“Come to think of it...I don’t remember what that fountain does.” Holly frowned.

"Maybe it like, gives you some weird ass power or something.." Ross wondered.

“No...I don’t think that’s it...but either way don’t fall in.” Holly sighed. 

“But it looks so cool.” Kevin replied. The water sparkled with uncertainty, as its light blue color looked so attracting and clear.

“Cool isn’t always safe.” Holly said.

Arin knelt down near the water, examining it with critical eyes "This is weird...we would have known about this one. It's a bit different from the others..."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the broken gem bursted out from the rocks. Arin felt his balance give out, before Suzy grabbed him and pulled him back in time.

“Welp, we found it.” Dan remarked. "Fuck...alright, let's take it down!" Ross exclaimed, summoning his trusty shovel. 

“I’d be glad to.” Brian grumbled, summoning his knife.

Brian, Ross, and Barry charged for the beast, taking some hits here and there, as the others summoned their weapons as well. 

“Let’s distract it, then try to find a weak spot.” Holly ordered.

"He doesn't look like he has any!" Kevin cried, seeing that the monster was coated in a thick layer of armor like skin. 

“Well it has to!” Arin stated, firing his cannon at the beast.

Ross swung his shovel, hitting the beast before it let out a loud ear-numbing shriek.

Dan glanced up, now noticing an eye on the top of the head. “Got it!” Dan declared, jumping up into the air.

"Dan, wait!!" Arin shouted, firing his cannon rapidly. 

Danny then sent his sword into the eye as the monster roared in return. The singer grasped his sword, trying to hold on as it began to thrash about.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!" Barry muttered, running under the monster to avoid getting smashed.

“Dan!” Arin called, worry forming. Dan bit his lip as one of the monster’s limbs smacked him upside the head.

Dan fell limply off the monster, while his sword was still intact in the beast's eye.

"DANNY!!" Arin screamed.

Before Arin could react, Dan landed into the giant fountain as the Grump felt his heart almost stop completely. 

"Fuck you!!" Brian hollered, slashing at the beast quickly with ease. 

With that, the monster vanished into its gem as Brian huffed a little. "Oh my god..." Ross whispered; his shovel clanking to the ground.

“He fell in…” Suzy noted. “We...we don’t know what it does…” Holly frowned. 

"Dan!!" Barry yelled, as he joined Ross and Brian to the fountain.

“Careful! If you go after him who knows what could happen!” Holly warned, holding Barry back with her arm. 

"He's not coming up for air!" Ross cried, his hands trembling.

Arin suddenly began to breath heavily, as Suzy looked at him with worry. “Gems can survive longer underwater…” Holly reminded them. 

“But Dan is a terrible swimmer.” Brian stated, crossing his arms.

"I can't...I just...we gotta go after him..." Arin hyperventilated, his eyes widening in panic.

“Arin, you need to calm down.” Suzy urged. "But he-he, oh my god..." Arin whispered, clinging onto Suzy's arm. 

Suddenly, a small hand came out of the fountain as Kevin gasped. It clenched onto the rocks, as the gems bent forward to see.

The gem then crawled out of the water, gasping for air as he fell to the ground. The Grumps stood in shock, as Ross was the first to approach the unknown gem. 

"...You alright?" He whispered, kneeling down near the gem. 

The gem then looked up, revealing short curly hair, a scar over one of his eyebrows and big scared eyes.

Ross immediately leaned back, surprised to say the least. “Oh no…” Brian mumbled.

"....D-Dan?" Ross asked frighteningly. “Yeah?” He replied before coughing loudly. 

Arin looked like he was going to pass out, as the other gems had no idea how to respond.

He looked like Dan but now he was shorter, younger, and was wearing a ninja outfit from home world.

“I think that’s one of his first forms…” Brian noted.

"How-how is that even possible?" Suzy gasped.

“Um...I think this is the youth fountain.” Holly replied.

"What, like the literal fountain of youth? Shit..." Barry muttered, covering his mouth.

“It must have reverted Dan back to a younger gem.” Brian sighed.

“How old would he be in human years?” Suzy inquired. 

“Maybe six or seven?” Brian guessed. "This...this is unprecedented..." Holly commented.

Ross gently patted Dan's back, still completely fathomed by the whole situation. Ross then could see a bad bruise on Dan’s forehead along with small cuts on his cheek and nose.

“I...I think he’s hurt…” Ross noted. "Well come on, let's take him back to the house..." Arin said, calming down.

Dan then pattered over to the Grump and he looked at him with big eyes before he gently grasped Arin’s hand.

Arin gasped gently, looking down at Dan. His cheeks grew a bit red. Dan then sneezed as a shiver came over him, no doubt from being soaked.

“He might catch a cold if we don’t get him warm.” Barry frowned.

"Yeah...come on Dan.." Arin said gently to Dan, smiling reassuringly. 

The group then walked out of the cave, stepped onto the pad and soon made it home. Dan began to glance around as he walked away from Arin.

"You think he remembers stuff older Dan knows?" Ross whispered to Arin. 

“We could ask him.” Barry chimed in as Dan began to poke a plush on the couch.

"...Uh hey Dan.." Kevin began, bending down to his level.

Danny looked up at Kevin, eyes filled with curiosity. "Do you...remember any of us?" Kevin asked.

Dan then grinned as he nodded. A unanimous sigh of relief came from all the Grumps, as Kevin beamed "Oh that's...that's awesome!" 

Dan shivered again as he sneezed “Cold…”

"Oh! Right, hold on." Ross said, grabbing a big towel on a shelf and went over to Dan, wrapping it around him.

“We should get him into dry clothes...don’t let him stay in that home world mess of an outfit.” Brian stated.

Ross nodded, then turned to Dan "I'll be right back. Got it?"

“Ok Ross.” Dan replied. Ross smiled, as he went off to get some clothes.

Meanwhile the other Grumps whispered among themselves for a moment.

“He seems to talk like a kid...but I wonder how much he recalls about himself.” Holly mumbled.

"Or any of us. I mean, he seems to know us, but he might not remember anything ABOUT us.." Barry wondered. 

“We need to stay close to him, observe him and just...take care of him.” Suzy sighed. "This is gonna be a strange day." Kevin said.

Ross then returned with some clothes as he walked over to Dan. “Hi.” Dan mumbled to Ross. 

"Hey..." Ross replied, grinning down at him. “What’d you find Ross?” Arin wondered. 

"Um...I got this dinosaur shirt. And these shorts." Ross remarked, lifting up the clothes to show Arin. 

Ross then handed them to Dan as the singer blinked. “Uhhhhh….I don’t wanna change by myself.” Dan said innocently. 

Ross and Arin looked at one another, their faces blushing pure red. “I’m scared of monsters gettin’ me.” Dan admitted.

Ross frowned "Monsters? Aww...it's okay Dan...I'll come and help you."

“Nuh uh...Brian can beat up monsters.” Dan replied as Arin giggled. Ross snickered as he looked the ninja in the eye.

Ross smirked "Well, Brian?" Dan then pattered over to Brian and gently tugged his pants leg “Come on…”

Arin covered his mouth as he laughed, as Suzy whispered "Awww..." Having no other choice, Brian followed Dan into the temple as Arin sighed.

“Man...he really is like a kid.” "It's cute..." Holly commented, as Suzy nodded.

“Guys...I just thought of this...but Dan must’ve had a bad childhood. He was trained to be a ninja.” Kevin frowned. 

“I...I’m sure he’ll be ok.” Barry mumbled. As they spoke, Mark appeared from the temple, reading a book "Hey guys! How was the mission?"

“Well….” Barry began as Brian returned with Dan. The second Mark saw Dan, he dropped his book in surprise "...Wait...wait, is that Dan?"

“He kinda fell into the youth fountain.” Holly shrugged. "And everyone's...OKAY, with this?" Mark wondered, completely in shock. 

“What’re we supposed to be? Like mad or whatever?” Arin frowned.

"He's gotta revert back or something, we just don't know how he will...or when." Ross explained.

Mark glanced down at Dan, noticing the shirt went way past his knees and covered the shorts.

"H-Hey Danny." Mark said gently, waving at him.

Dan then carefully wrapped his arms around Mark’s legs since he couldn’t hug him normally.

Mark giggled, patting Dan's head "How's it going pal?" Danny didn’t reply as he walked into the kitchen and frowned.

“My cuts hurt.” Dan stated, trying to locate bandaids.

"Oh shit, I forgot. Hold on Dan..." Arin said lightly, walking toward the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit from a tall shelf.

Dan then pattered into the living room, sitting on a chair as he waited for Arin. 

The Grump returned with the box, as he knelt down in front of the chair "Alright, let's get those cuts all fixed up. Okay buddy?"

Dan nodded as Arin put a bandaid on his cheek and nose where the cuts were located. "You're gonna look super cool with these on, man.." Arin giggled.

“Ok.” Dan replied softly. “What about the bruise?” Ross wondered. 

Arin paused and looked at the large purple colored mark "Umm...I guess, I wrap it? Not too sure how to fix bruises..."

“It’d be better to let it heal in the open.” Holly advised.

Arin nodded, adding one last band-aid on Dan's arm "There ya go. All wrapped and ready to go."

Dan then yawned loudly as he rubbed his eyes, clearly tired. “Thanks Arin.” Dan mumbled, voice sounding softer. 

"No problem.." Arin replied, smiling at Dan's voice. 

“He might be tired.” Brian sighed. “Nuh uh…” Dan retorted. 

"Brian's right, buddy..." Arin sighed, gently ruffling Dan's hair. 

“Um...you gotta stay…” Dan told Arin. Arin blushed "M-Me?"

“Yeah….” Dan nodded. “Come on Arin, he’s so cute...you can’t say no to him.” Ross teased.

Arin frowned at Ross, then sighed "Okay, I'll stay." 

Dan then hugged Arin as the Grump blushed a bit “Thanks.” Arin wrapped his arm around Dan "Sure, buddy." 

Danny then moved onto the couch, finding a fluffy blanket and wrapping it around him. He snuggled into a pillow and shut his eyes as Arin walked over to him. 

Arin stayed there for a minute or so before he could tell that Dan had drifted off. “Well...this is still weird.” Kevin sighed. 

“He’s just like a kid, it’s so….odd.” Suzy commented. “I’m guessing we’ll play this by ear.” Brian said. 

"Yeah, that's about as much as we can do for now." Mark replied. 

The gems then began to move on slowly but once four hours passed, Arin’s worry was starting to form again.

He tried all he could to calm down, but the stress piled on him all over again. He kept pacing around the room as he tried not to have a freak out over this. 

"The fuck do we do?! He can't stay a kid, but what if he does? Dan's gonna be a little kid forever? Or is he gonna just fucking suddenly grow up to his old self? He can't fucking stay young, there's gotta be some way to fix this..." Arin grumbled to himself.

“Arin?” A small voice questioned, catching the Grump off guard. "Huh?" Arin asked, looking around. 

Arin then noticed that Dan was awake with messy hair sticking up “What’s wrong?” 

"Uhh...n-nothing Dan..." Arin replied, rubbing his neck tiredly.

“I’m sorry…” Dan frowned. "What's there to be sorry for?" Arin asked.

“C-Cause I made ya sad…” Dan sniffled. "No no, Dan... you didn't make me sad...you're not at fault." Arin said, coming over to the couch. 

“B-But...I…” Dan tried before tears rolled down his face. 

Arin felt his heart break, as he gently rubbed Dan's back "It's okay...no need to be blue, buddy." 

“But...y-youre upset…” Dan replied.

"Not because of you...I've been upset, because...being a leader is hard sometimes. But it's okay..." Arin reassured Dan, though even he knew his stress was far from ending.

“No more sad.” Dan told Arin. Arin nodded "Alright."

Dan then wrapped Arin into a hug as the Grump blushed. “I’m hungry…” Dan mumbled randomly.

Arin giggled, releasing himself from Dan's hug "Okay, what do you wanna have?" 

“Uhhhhhh, I don’t know.” Dan shrugged.

"That narrows it down. But alright, I’ll just go pick something..." Arin smiled. As Arin walked off, Ross moved into the room and noticed that Danny was up.

"Hey little guy. How are you?" Ross asked. “I’m ok.” Dan replied.

"Cool." Ross smiled, coming to sit across from Dan. “What’s wrong?” Dan wondered.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just hanging out I guess..." Ross shrugged.

Dan then poked Ross’ gem with a giggle before Ross sighed. "Ow." Ross said playfully.

Dan then moved his hand away, scared he had actually hurt Ross “I’m sorry…” 

Ross laughed "No it’s okay, it didn't hurt. I just remember that’s what I said a long time ago." 

“Ok.” Dan nodded as he stood up. The singer began to move across the room but he tripped over something and landed on the ground.

“Oww…” Dan mumbled. "Oh crap, Danny!" Ross said, his eyes widening. 

He arose from the chair, went down to Dan, and lightly pulled him up "You alright?"

“Uh huh.” Dan nodded as Ross noticed a tiny scrape on his knee.

"Aw man you're hurt..." Ross whispered, then got a band-aid from the first aid kit nearby. 

He stripped off the adhesive and placed the bandage on Danny's knee. “Thanks.” Dan said, flashing a toothy grin.

"Your welcome." Ross replied, smiling. He then sat back down on the seat "So..." Dan then looked over as Brian walked into the room.

The singer pattered over him as he poked the ninja’s leg. “Hi Brian.” Dan greeted, still poking his leg. "S'up Brian." Ross said lightly.

The ninja crossed his arms as he looked down at Danny, having a slightly annoyed look as Danny poked him.

Dan then stopped, frown forming as he rubbed his arm “Sorry…” 

The singer began to walk away as Brian felt a little bad about this. "...It's okay..." Brian said, cautiously patting Dan's head as he went into the kitchen.

Dan smiled a bit as some of the other gems came into the room. “Hey Arin, you wanna help me fix dinner?” Suzy asked, gently touching his shoulder.

Arin raised his head, snapping out of his inner thoughts "Oh, yeah..." 

Dan then pattered over to Ross and began to tug at his pants leg “Ross.”

"Hmm?" Ross raised an eyebrow. “Play game with me.” Danny requested.

Ross was a bit surprised, but none the less grinned "Sure dude, what game?" 

“Zelda.” Dan smiled, letting go of Ross’ pants leg. “At least he still has the same tastes.” Mark joked. 

"That's a relief.." Barry giggled. “Come onnnnn.” Dan urged, trying to drag Ross out of his chair as Arin laughed.

“Man, this is still really weird.” Kevin mumbled. Ross couldn’t help but giggle as he stood up and followed Dan over to the TV. 

During this, Brian sat on the counter and sighed “I may be overthinking things but we could have a problem…”

"Which is what? You know, besides...baby Dan.." Barry asked. 

“Now that he seems to be a kid...his fears might be more of an issue.” Brian sighed. 

"You think?" Mark said, glancing back at Dan who sat himself criss crossed on the floor. 

“It’s possible, we’re not sure how much his mind has changed…” Holly remarked. 

“And we don’t know how much he knows about us.” Suzy mumbled.

"Should we like, sit him down and do like one of those 'intervention' things?" Kevin wondered.

“Maybe we could ask him at dinner? Try not to make it awkward because it could scare him.” Mark suggested.

“That’d be wise.” Brian nodded. The gems glanced over at Ross, who had pulled out a Zelda game and popped it into the console. 

Dan looked over to group, smiled, and then waved happily like nothing was wrong. “Well he’s certainly upbeat.” Holly giggled.

"I bet he's loving being the big brother here.." Barry grinned.

“Looks that way.” Mark smiled as Ross handed Dan the controller.

As the game started up, music filled the room as Dan began to lightly hum the tune. 

Ross giggled, as he suddenly felt a little wave of happiness flood over him. 

Dan then pressed start and began the game, he easily moved around the world which surprised Ross a bit. "You know where to go in this level?" Ross wondered. 

“Uhhh, the old man right?” Dan replied. "Yeah, exactly." Ross said, pretty impressed.

“Hey, dinner’s ready.” Suzy called. “Ok Suzy.” Dan mumbled, pressing pause.

Ross grinned getting up and leading Dan to the table. The gems all got to the table while Ross helped Dan into a chair even though he said he didn’t need help.

Silence filled the room for a moment as Dan carefully began to eat. They had to bring up something to him, or at least see how much he recalled about them all.

"...So, that monster was pretty crazy, huh?" Kevin said lightly. "Yeah, it was pretty tough.." Barry commented.

"Not as bad as that one on the beach, right Dan?" Ross suggested. “Huh?” Dan replied, sounding confused.

“Um...ya know...that one monster. He was pretty tough.” Mark shrugged as Dan gave him a puzzled look. 

"Okay uhh...how are you liking that Rapidash plush I gave you, Dan?" Holly inquired. 

“Oh yeah! It’s super soft.” Dan smiled, excited again. “Yeah, it is. I’m glad you like it.” Holly replied.

"Kinda like my Pikachu plushie...that's still lost..." Barry mentioned. “Maybe he flew away.” Dan giggled.

“Well it didn’t grow wings…” Barry mumbled. "It should. That could be a mega MEGA evolve." Kevin joked, earning a laugh from Arin and Ross. 

Danny laughed again as Arin smiled a bit, happy to see he still liked to joke around.

"So...Arin...have you and Barry tried fusing some more?" Kevin tried. "Uh....not really...it's kinda embarrassing." Arin blushed.

"Come on Arin, just because your fusion has a lisp doesn't mean it's embarrassing." Ross said. "Dan, you remember that right?" Barry asked.

"No...." Dan frowned, lightly rubbing his head.

As the gems kept talking, Dan began to rub his head almost like he had a bad headache. This didn’t go unnoticed as the singer laid his head down on the table, making sure to not hit his plate.

"Dan? You alright, buddy?" Arin asked, laying a hand on Dan's back.

“My head hurts…” Danny winced lightly. "Want some water?" Ross suggested. 

“Don’t know, it just hurts.” Dan sniffled. "He must have trouble remembering certain things.." Barry whispered to Mark.

Dan then lifted his head up to reveal tears in his eyes, making Arin frown. “I wanna ice pack…” Danny mumbled.

Ross immediately got up and went to the freezer, while Suzy rubbed Dan's back lightly. 

“It’ll be ok buddy.” Arin encouraged. Ross then returned with the ice pack as he gently pressed it onto Dan’s head.

“Thanks…” Dan whispered. "Dan, maybe you should take a little nap?" Suzy suggested.

“It’s like nine at night, it wouldn’t be a nap at this point.” Mark laughed. “Nuh uh...not sleepy.” Dan muttered, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"You sure, Danny? Come on..." Arin urged, pulling out Dan's chair. Dan, unable to fight it, followed Arin as he let out another yawn.

The gem then guided the tired singer down the hallway, taking him to his bedroom. 

Danny began to rub his eyes again, looking like a very sleepy kid as Arin giggled. “Not sleepys…” Dan pouted.

"Suuuure you're not... Arin replied, lifting Dan lightly onto his bed.

Dan then grabbed his Rapidash plush from nearby as he hugged it to his chest “Not tired…” 

" Hmm...no, I think you're a little tired...that you can barely function... " Arin smiled at his own joke. 

Dan looked away as he laid down, snuggling with the plush “Maybe…” 

"Now how the fuck does that song go?..was it like, somebody's taking a train to sleepy time junction?..." Arin muttered, trying to remember the words.

Dan yawned in reply as his eyelids began to flutter, Arin noticed this and figured this could be a way of getting him to sleep.

"Alright uhh...S-Somebody's so tired he can barely function..." Arin began, singing slightly as he whispered the words.

Dan snuggled further into the plush, very close to sleep now. "So he's hoppin' on the train to sleepytime junction..." Arin whispered, careful not to yell out the last few lines.

Dan then shut his eyes, breathing softly as it seemed like he had drifted off now.

Arin took a small breath, then used what bit of a singing voice he had inside, and sang quietly "All abooooard, cries the engineer...Sleepytime Junction is oh so near..." 

Arin waited and saw that Dan was out like a light and sleeping peacefully. The Grump slowly got up from the bed, not wanting to wake him.

Arin then moved on to other tasks and soon enough it was the middle of the night. Nearly all the gems were sleeping now, however Dan awoke and instantly noticed how dark it was.

His breathing quickened, the dark left him with a nervous and scared feeling inside him. 

Unable to stand it anymore, Dan got out of bed and quickly pattered down the hallway in the hopes of finding someone.

He then came across Ross's door, partially open with a dim night light coming through the crack. Danny slowly pushed the door open, seeing that Ross was sleeping soundly in his bed.

He was wrapped in a large blanket, clinging onto a pillow in his arms. 

Dan moved to his side, gently pushing his arm “Ross? Rossssss.” 

It took a few seconds, before Ross tiredly raised his head from his pillow. "Huhh?..."

“Ross...I’m scared…” Danny sniffled. Ross rubbed his eyes, and yawned "...W-what, happened?"

“It’s dark in my room, I don’t like it…” Dan admitted, looking down.

Ross nodded slowly, then thought of an idea. He sat up slightly, then moved over on the bed, patting the empty spot for Dan to sit. Danny did as told, climbing up onto the bed and sitting next to Ross.

"I'm sorry you don't like the dark. And that you got scared." Ross said lightly. “It’s ok...it’s scary...like...I can’t see in it.” Dan shivered, tears forming. 

"Like..." Ross started before his words trailed off; he realized what Dan had meant and he instantly felt a pit in his stomach. 

“It’s just scary…” Dan frowned, trying not to cry. Ross sighed and put his arm over Dan's shoulders, giving him a side hug.

"It'll be alright, Danny. Your friend is here for ya..." Dan lightly snuggled into Ross’ arm “Thanks Ross.”

Ross smirked "No problem, dude..." Danny then began to nod off as Ross noticed this instantly, after all waking up in the middle of the night most likely wasn’t planned. 

He then lightly helped Dan lie down on his bed, as Ross wondered about what to do next. Dan then gently held onto Ross’ sleeve as the singer began to drift off like nothing was wrong. 

Ross sighed tiredly, then, against his better judgement, laid down right beside Dan on the bed, back first and looking up at the ceiling. He began to wonder what all Dan could remember and if he’d become more childlike. Either way, they all would help him through this no matter what the outcome was. 

(To Be Continued...)


	56. Youth Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Cowritten by SunniApplePie
> 
> Note: There are previous chapters that introduce Steve but just as a summary, Steve is an OC gem who used to be Brian and Dan's sensi on home world, he came to Earth via crash landing, lost his memory and in turn reformed and has decided to wander Earth while sometimes visiting his friends.

When the next morning came, most of the gems were awake as Dan pattered into the room with messy hair. He rubbed his eyes and let out a small yawn as Arin giggled. Ross followed sluggishly behind Dan, ruffling his messy hair.

“Morning guys.” Suzy greeted, with a smile. 

“Someone looks tired.” Arin remarked to Ross.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ross replied, smirking. 

Dan then pattered over to Brian with wide eyes as he tugged the ninja’s pants leg. 

Brian looked down at him, raising an eyebrow "Hello Dan..." 

Dan then held his arms out in an expecting manner as Brian looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand what that means." Brian pointed out.

"Dude...you should know." Barry teased, making Brian shrug. 

“Brian, he wants a hug.” Arin sighed as Dan kept his arms out. Brian groaned, as he bent down to the ground. 

He waited for a moment, before Dan wrapped his arms around Brian. “Awwwww.” Suzy replied as Arin giggled. 

"It’s that cute?" Mark commented. “I think it is.” Suzy shrugged.

Dan then let go as he smiled at Brian “Thanks.” Brian nodded "Yeah." 

Danny then pattered away and into the kitchen as he glanced up. He blinked for a moment and then moved over to Ross, tugging his pants leg “Big brother.”

Ross, not knowing what Dan had called him, bent down to him "You hungry buddy?"

“Mhm.” Dan nodded as Arin looked at Dan in concern. 

“Did he just call Ross ‘big brother’?” Mark whispered to Arin.

Arin nodded, a bit baffled Ross had yet to notice it. And baffled in concern over why.

"Yeah...he did." “Hey Ross…” Mark mumbled, still a bit surprised.

"Hmm?" Ross said, grabbing a bag of bagels from the top of the fridge.

“You did hear what Dan called you...right?” Mark questioned. 

Ross frowned in confusion "Nooo....What? What did he say?" 

“Big brother…” Dan repeated, looking at him with innocent eyes.

“That..” Mark giggled lightly. Ross couldn't believe his ears, as his mouth dropped and hung open for a few moments.

"..B-Big...B-B-B-Broth-ther?" He squeaked, blushing brightly. 

“I’m sorry...should I not call you that?” Dan frowned, rubbing his arm. 

"I-I..no, it-it’s okay...you-you can..." Ross replied, his face blushing harder.

“What’s that, big brother?” Dan asked, pointing to the bag of bagels.

Ross was fazed for a second longer, before he snapped out of it, and looked at what was in his hands "Oh!..umm..these are bagels."

“Are they yummy? They look like donuts...” Danny replied, poking the bag. 

"Yeah, you used to love them, and....oh..umm, I mean...yeah they're good.." Ross said, placing the bag on the kitchen counter.

“Can I try one?” Dan requested, interest caught now. 

Ross raised his eyebrows and nodded "Yeah dude, of course." 

Ross then handed Dan a bagel as the singer bit into it, making a small ‘nom’ sound as he did. 

Danny quickly chewed and swallowed some as he giggled “I like it!” 

Ross laughed, crossing his arms "Knew you would." “Do you like ‘em too?” Dan gasped, eyes wide with curiosity. 

Arin and Mark giggled at Dan’s reply as Suzy smiled at him. He seemed to more childlike today which was both cute...but concerning to some of the gems.

"Ross loves them too, Dan!" Suzy replied, leaning up on the counter. 

“Woah!” Dan grinned as Ross blushed a bit. 

“Arin, aren’t you concerned?” Brian asked, glancing at Dan for a moment. 

Arin sighed "Of course I am. But how the fuck to do we fix something like this?" 

“I wish I knew…” Brian mumbled as Dan chewed on some more of his bagel.

"You want cream cheese on that, Dan?" Ross asked, going back to the fridge. 

“You can put stuff on it!?” Danny gasped, surprised. 

The gems watched as Ross and Dan messed around in the kitchen, building bagel sandwiches and having fun together. 

All while they were enjoying it, they were obviously concerned about the whole ordeal. 

“Maybe we can find a cure?” Suzy shrugged. 

“How? It’s not a wound you can just heal in the healing pool.” Mark frowned.

"Maybe there's someone who knows about the fountain? Like who has some kind of info about it?" Kevin wondered. 

“There’s no one I can think of.” Holly sighed sadly.

“So we just watch this happen?” Brian grumbled.

"For now. Just until we find out what's up." Arin stated.

“Man...I wish Steve was here.” Kevin admitted. 

Arin felt his stomach twist "...Yeah...." 

“Maybe I could go check locations? See if he’s anywhere around there.” Brian shrugged, gesturing to the warp pad.

"I mean, we could. But...who knows where he could be by now. He might not even be anywhere the warp pads go..." Suzy frowned. 

“Yeah...and he’s a master ninja..he can stay hidden and if he doesn’t want to be found...we won’t find him.” Brian sighed.

"But...we need him..." Kevin whispered. 

“I know...but let’s just try not to worry Dan.” Suzy mumbled, watching as Dan poked Ross’ gem. Ross giggled, poking Dan lightly back.

“I just wish we could do more…” Mark mumbled.

"I guess all we can do is...take care of him. We've done it before, we can do it again." Holly urged.

“And we need to keep him decently happy...we don’t know if his powers are affected by this change.” Brian warned.

The gems nodded, their expressions serious and determined.

They were going to help Dan, no matter what the cost. But it still worried them greatly if that wouldn't be the case. 

Dan then stopped giggling with Ross as he frowned a bit. The gems noticed this right away as Dan looked away from Ross. 

Something was bothering him and Ross was a little concerned about the sudden change in his mood.

"Dan?..." Ross said, bending down and putting a hand on Dan's shoulder.

Danny merely moved Ross’ hand away as he pattered off into the living room in silence.

“Do you think he heard us?” Mark whispered to Arin.

Dan got up onto the couch, hugging a whale plush as he looked away from the gems.

"Shit...." Arin mumbled, looking at Mark concerned. 

“We should talk to him.” Kevin urged. “Go for it Suzy.” Mark encouraged.

Suzy nodded, walking to the couch and lightly sitting down next to Dan.

"Hey Dan....everything okay?" 

Dan shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes “No…” "Why?" Suzy asked. 

“You...you guys were talkin’...and...ya looked so sad...it...it’s not my fault is it?” Dan sniffled. 

Suzy frowned "No, of course not Dan. You're not at fault for anything..."

“B-But...it feels like it is…” Dan whispered, tears rolling down his face.

Suzy's heart ached "...Well...it’s not. So there's no need to be sad, Danny..."

Dan shook his head trying to wipe his tears away but he just kept crying; this had really upset him.

Suzy bit her lip, and turned her attention to the gems. "Guys?" She said, motioning them to come over to the couch. 

The gems did as told, concern growing for Dan like wildfire. 

“What do we do?” Brian wondered, really bad at comforting people. 

"Comfort him...make him feel better... something?" Kevin guessed. 

Brian then patted Dan’s head “Um...there...there…”

Barry knelt down to the floor "Hey....it's alright Danny, you're not at fault, buddy." 

“W-Why?” Dan sniffled. "Because...well...ummm...Ross, tell him why." Barry said, looking up at Ross with a pleading expression. 

“Uh...well...it’s just not.” Ross shrugged.

Dan sniffled again, tears still welling up in his eyes as the group frowned. 

"You haven't done anything wrong, little dude." Mark spoke, giving a reassuring smile. 

“R-Really?” Dan replied. Mark nodded "Really really. We just, want to make sure you're doing okay. Because we care a lot about you." 

“B-But why?” Dan sniffled again. "Well, you're our friend. We'd be really sad without you around." Arin chimed in. 

“R-Really? B-But...I’m not that special…” Dan blushed lightly.

Arin came close, and sat in the middle of Suzy and Dan. "You ARE, man. You're my friend. My best friend." 

Kevin then sat down nearby, ruffling Dan’s hair “Besides...we don’t know what we’d do without you.” 

Dan looked at the gems before he nodded slowly. Arin then wrapped his arms around Dan, squeezing him gently. 

Dan snuggled into Arin’s shoulder, feeling safe as he stopped crying which made everyone sigh in relief. 

“Thanks…” Danny mumbled. "No problem, Dan..." Arin said.

He gently released Dan, then ruffled his hair "You wanna....play a game or something?" 

“Um...can we play King’s Quest?” Dan mumbled, looking away shyly. 

Ross grinned "Yes! Let's play, Dan!" “Brian has to play too.” Dan replied. 

Brian and Ross' eyes widened, as they exchanged looks. 

Neither of them knew exactly what to say. “Please?” Dan requested, frowning a bit.

“Come on guys, it wouldn’t kill you to spend some time together.” Holly smiled.

"....You wanna, Brian?" Ross asked, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“Um...sure…” Brian sighed as Dan grinned. “Yay!” Dan declared as Arin giggled. 

With Ross and Mark’s help, they got the game set up as the three gems sat on the couch with the computer resting on the table in front of them.

“Now Brian, we gots ta save the princess.” Dan instructed. 

Brian nodded gently, moving the character with the keyboard. “Look at the bird!” Dan gasped, pointing to the bird on the screen. 

“Oh yeah, see if your girl sent you something.” Ross giggled. Brian did, and noticed she did in fact send the prince a gift.

"A ribbon...with a lock of her hair in it." Brian stated. 

“Man, she must really like you.” Ross teased. “That was nice of her.” Dan commented.

Brian rolled his eyes at Ross's joke, as he continued though the area.

The gems watched the three interact as Arin sighed. “They seem to be alright…” Mark mumbled. 

“He’s happy now so that’s what counts.” Arin replied.

Mark began scrolling through his phone as he frowned “Oh no…” 

"What? What's the problem?" Arin asked, leaning in to see what was on Mark's phone. 

“There’s a cold front coming...it could snow this week.” Mark sighed. 

Arin heaved, looking back at the three gems with concern. "Shit man..."

“W-Well, it’s just a forecast...it could be wrong.” Mark replied nervously. 

During this, the three decided to take a break on the game to watch some TV. Dan ended up pattering over to Arin as he poked his leg.

Arin looked down, and raised an eyebrow "Hey Dan...what's up?"

“What ya doin’?” Dan asked, flashing a toothy grin. "Who me? Umm...just hanging out, I suppose." Arin shrugged.

“Can we have movie night?” Dan asked. Arin smiled "Sure, I don't see why not. What movie do you wanna watch?" 

“Last Unicorn.” Dan grinned. "I had a feeling." Arin laughed, getting up from the couch, and walking over to the bookshelf of DVDs.

Meanwhile, Ross and Brian sat side by side by the table, watching the TV in an odd silence.

While Arin looked through the shelves for the DVD, Dan pattered back over to Brian as he tugged his pants leg. 

Brian tilted his head down to face Dan. “Big brother…” Danny mumbled.

Brian's eyes grew in size, as Ross snickered next to him. "I had the same reaction, dude." He whispered.

“Watch the movie with me...please?” Dan requested. "I...a-alright..." Brian replied. 

Dan then smiled as he held his arms out, making Ross laugh a little. Brian's face grew red, as he heaved quietly and lifted him up in his arms.

In response, Dan hugged onto Brian with a happy look as Ross tried not to burst out laughing. 

“And some say, Brian’s heart grew three sizes that day.” Arin joked, picking up the DVD.

"Shut up." Brian grumbled back. Without another word, the gems began to watch the film with Dan sitting next to Arin on the couch. 

They had made it through half of it when it was beginning to get late, most of the gems were out. 

Arin kept watching the film but noticed Dan was starting to nod off. Arin himself started to feel his eyelids close, and he yawned tiredly as he sunk back into the sofa. Dan slumped onto Arin’s arm, lightly drifting off to sleep as Arin noticed but just left him there. 

He could feel himself slip into sleep but that was when the images appeared. Darkness was everywhere as Arin looked around in fear, was this another dream? Or was it his future vision? 

Suddenly an image appeared before him; Steve. His eyes glowing haunting green with his bow at the ready. 

The image became distant as Arin heard screams that belonged to Dan, making him panic.

“Arin...Arin?” A voice called as the gem awoke with a gasp. 

Arin awoke, meeting Dan's scared eyes "Wha? What-What is it?"

“I heard noises outside.” Dan sniffled.

Arin frowned, and furrowed his brows "...Was it...like a person? Or something else?"

“I’ma go check.” Dan said, getting off the couch and pattering away. 

"No no wait, Dan..." Arin urged quietly, giving chase silently.

“Arin, there’s a man on the porch.” Dan replied, pointing to the front door. 

Arin stood motionless, then after a moment of tension, took a small step forward toward the door "You sure?" 

“Mhm.” Dan nodded. Arin nodded, summoning his cannon silently. 

With his weapon on standby, Arin took a hold of the doorknob, and twisted it slowly.

(To Be Continued...)


	57. Youth Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Cowritten by SunniApplePie
> 
> Note: There are previous chapters that introduce Steve but just as a summary, Steve is an OC gem who used to be Brian and Dan's sensi on home world, he came to Earth via crash landing, lost his memory and in turn reformed and has decided to wander Earth while sometimes visiting his friends.

Arin stood right at the door, hand stuck on the doorknob for a couple of seconds.

“Arin…” Dan frowned, voice shaking in fear from the cannon.

"It's okay Dan...I might not even use this..." Arin reassured, gently pulling the door open.

Arin then froze in shock as a familiar person stood in front of them with a look of confusion “Planning on blowing me up, Arin?”

It was Steve. Arin gasped, his weapon disappearing. 

"S-Steve?! ....The fuck?!" Arin blinked.

“You need to work on your greetings, that was terrible.” Steve retorted.

Arin couldn't even comprehend what to do, as he spontaneously went up to Steve and hugged him hard "Holy shit man! You're okay! H-How, how are you here?!"

“I walked here, of course I’m ok, and I’m here cause I have a gem.” Steve shrugged. 

Arin let go, still very much surprised "Fuck, Steve...I-...God, I'm glad to see you, man... Really."

“I noticed this…” Steve mumbled, gesturing to Dan.

“Hi.” Dan waved. "Ah....yeeeeah..." Arin replied, rubbing his neck while his cheeks turned pink. 

“Why is he in one of his younger forms? I haven’t seen him this small in a long long time.” Steve remarked.

"See, about that-" Arin began, before Dan went up to Steve.

"Hi, I'm Dan." “Hello Dan, I’m Steve.” The gem smiled, holding out his hand for a handshake. 

Dan looked at his hand for a moment, before he gladly took it.

“I like your shirt.” Steve told him. “Yeah! Dinosaurs are rad!” Dan beamed, showing off his toothy grin.

“They must be if you say they are.” Steve giggled. 

"Oh dude, come on inside. I'd be a dick for not letting you in." Arin said, opening the door for the three gems. 

They then walked inside as Steve noticed the sleeping gems “Hm...a rare sight. Brian actually sleeping.” 

"Yeah, I think he's been getting a lot calmer now. Which is honestly kinda cool, but he still is the same Brian." Arin replied, walking into the kitchen and flicking on the light switch.

“Should we wake the others?” Steve asked, sitting on the counter top. 

Arin frowned then shrugged, as he opened a jar of peanut butter "Eh, I think they'll be fine."

Dan pattered over to Arin, looking up at him with wide eyes as he held out his arms.

“Arin, you appear to have a fan.” Steve joked. 

Arin put down the jar, and gently lifted Dan up. "You want a snack, little guy?"

“Mhm...wanna sit with you guys too.” Dan smiled. 

Arin giggled "Oh okay. Go hang with Steve for a bit, while I make a snack. Steve, you hungry?"

“Yeah.” Steve replied as Dan sat next to the gem on the counter top.

“Arin, is this your friend?” Dan guessed. "Yes, actually. He's pretty cool, Dan." Arin said, while he placed bread into the toaster.

“Woah!” Dan gasped. “I’m a teacher, or used to be. Now I just do whatever.” Steve shrugged.

“You must be super smarts!” Danny said. “Perhaps.” Steve giggled. 

"He is, and he can draw." Arin chimed in. “Wow...you’re amazing!” Danny grinned.

“Hardly.” Steve replied.

Arin then took the toasted bread out, fixing together some peanut butter sandwiches "So Steve, I'm just gonna blindly guess, but have you used up the sketchbook I gave ya?" 

“Yes, I have.” Steve replied, grabbing the book from his old looking bag.

“Can I see?” Dan asked. “Of course.” Steve smiled. 

As Arin continued to make the sandwiches, he couldn't stop smiling from Dan's amazement for Steve. 

“That one’s pretty.” Dan said. “Yeah, I’ve been using pastels recently. They seem to work fine.” Steve replied, showing Dan a drawing of a sunset. 

"Pastels, huh? What about acrylic?" Arin asked, placing a jar of jam on the counter.

“Never tried it.” Steve said as Dan flipped the page.

“That one’s Arin!” Dan pointed out. Arin raised an eyebrow, as he walked over to see "Well what do ya know, it is me." 

The picture had a very detailed version of Arin playing a game of some sort as Steve nodded.

“Sometimes I miss you guys...so I just sketch you…” Steve mumbled.

Arin noticed a hint of sadness in Steve's voice. He gently patted Steve's shoulder "We miss you a bunch, man. And by God, you got my handsome face spot on, man." 

“Yeah..” Steve whispered. “Steve?” Dan questioned as the gem began to tear up. 

“I...I’m sorry….” Steve muttered, trying to hide his tears.

Arin frowned, coming around the counter to face Steve "Dude...it's okay...."

Steve nodded slowly, wiping away his tears “Sorry...I...I haven’t been doing well lately...and it just hit me how much I missed you guys…”

"Steve...C-Come here, man." Arin replied, pulling Steve in for a heartfelt hug "You always have a home here, man...don't ever forget that. And I'm sorry, about how you're feeling. I wish I could do more to help." 

“It...it’s not your fault Arin...I left for a reason...but I just….I got sick of being alone today...and wanted to see you all.” Steve confessed, hugging Arin back. 

"I get it, man. I do." Arin replied. Dan then inched over, trying to join in on the hug too as Steve giggled.

Arin smiled "Aw, get in on the bear hug, Danny. Come on."

He slightly opened his arms out, allowing Dan to join.

“Hug time.” Dan smiled. The three gems hugged it out for a few short minutes, until the all released. 

Arin ruffled Dan's hair playfully "Nice one Danny. Now let's eat."

“Thank you Arin…” Steve sighed as Dan blinked. 

“Hugs fix everything.” The singer commented.

"Fuck yeah they do." Arin giggled, getting the sandwiches and taking them over to the gems.

Dan happily accepted the treat as he bit into it while making a small ‘nom’ sound.

Steve began to eat his sandwich as he glanced at the sleeping gems. He noticed Ross sprawled out on the floor while hugging a pillow as Steve giggled. 

"Jesus. The way he sleeps, it's like...I don't know, it's just weird." Arin said, while his mouth was full.

“Big brother looks silly.” Dan replied. “Hm…” Steve mumbled. 

"Oh yeah, that's a thing now. Big brother." Arin stated to Steve, frowning a little. 

“I see….if you’ll allow me. I’d like to speak with you all later...and test something.” Steve stated. 

"Um...sure man, whatever works." Arin replied, taking a monstrous bite of his sandwich.

“And then I’ll explain why I left last time.” Steve said, catching Arin’s interest.

"Yeah....I was wondering about that for a while..." Arin replied, looking down.

“Sorry...but I will explain it to you. You deserve that much.” Steve sighed, biting into his sandwich again.

“Welp, I have grown impatient.” Steve stated after a couple seconds of silence.

The gem then grabbed a tennis ball from his bag as he tossed right at Ross’ chest with a hard swing.

"OWW!" Ross yelled out, instantly waking up. 

Arin almost choked on his sandwich, as he started to hysterically laugh.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Steve greeted, waving at Ross.

“You ok big brother?” Dan frowned.

Ross rubbed the spot that the tennis ball hit him at "The hell, Arin? Is this for that thing I said about your stomach? Because i-"

“Hello Ross.” Steve retorted, grinning. “Good morning Ross!” Dan waved happily.

“Steve threw it.” Arin said. Ross sat baffled for a moment, before he got up "H-Hey!...Steve! How's it hanging, man?" 

“I’ve been better.” Steve shrugged. "Ah well that's gonna change around here. I mean, we got small Dan over here." Ross joked, gesturing to Dan on the counter

. Dan nodded as he offered Ross some of his sandwich. “I noticed…” Steve mumbled.

"So what brings you back to our lovely abode, Steve?" Ross asked, gratefully accepting the sandwich piece from Dan.

“I got sick of being by myself today…” Steve admitted, looking a little tired as he spoke. 

"Aww. Sorry to hear that, man. I know exactly how you feel." Ross replied, taking a bite of his snack.

“Right…” Steve muttered, crossing his arms slowly. 

Dan then finished his snack as he poked Ross’ arm “You sleep good?”

"Yeah, before I got a tennis ball smashed into my chest." Ross joked, smirking. 

“Sorry…” Steve whispered, voice sounding softer.

"It was either that, or he could have tossed your 3DS. Which would get you a fucking black eye." Arin retorted, opening the fridge to get the jug of milk.

Dan then shushed Arin and Ross “He’s sleeping.” 

Arin and Ross raised their eyebrows, seeing that Dan was right.

Steve was quietly sleeping, leaning against the wall slightly. "Wow....Poor guy must be beat." Ross commented.

Arin nodded "Damn...Maybe we should move him to the couch?"

“He must be pretty tired to just fall asleep like that…” Ross noted.

The two Grumps then gently went up to the sleeping gem. Danny soon let out a yawn as he began to rub his eyes, from the looks of it he was sleepy too.

"Okay, Ross...help me lift him a little." Arin instructed, gently taking a hold of Steve's arm.

“Dude, what if he sleep fights? I’m scared to touch him.” Ross replied.

Arin rolled his eyes "Dude, he's probably not gonna. Don't be a fucking chicken here." 

Ross inched over and began to help but only received a slap from Steve, who was still sleeping.

“See!? I told you!” Ross retorted.

"God, you know what, fuck it." Arin grumbled, despite Ross's protest, he gently picked up the still sleeping Steve and walked toward the couch. 

Arin huffed lightly, not expecting Steve to actually weigh more than he expected. 

He gently put him down on the couch, wiping his brow. “What the fuck? He didn’t slap you?!” Ross complained, crossing his arms.

"Well maybe he likes me better." Arin teased, getting a pillow and placing it under Steve's head. 

“You just got lucky is all…” Ross pouted. 

Dan then let out another yawn as he rubbed his eyes, catching Ross’ attention. 

"You wanna rest too, little buddy?" Ross asked. “Mhm.” Dan nodded, holding his arms out for Ross to pick him up.

Ross smirked, and then lifted Dan up in his arms "Well..at least someone likes me. And Dan won't sleep SLAP me either."

Dan then snuggled into Ross’ shoulder as Arin giggled “You’re just pouting for no reason.”

"Am not. Shut up." Ross stuck his tongue out, and then left the room with Dan slowly falling asleep in his arms. 

Arin then let out a sigh as he grabbed a blanket and set it onto Steve’s form. He was eager to learn why Steve had left last time, however he would just have to wait. 

(To Be Continued....)


	58. Youth Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Cowritten by SunniApplePie
> 
> Note: There are previous chapters that introduce Steve but just as a summary, Steve is an OC gem who used to be Brian and Dan's sensi on home world, he came to Earth via crash landing, lost his memory and in turn reformed and has decided to wander Earth while sometimes visiting his friends.

When Kevin awoke in the morning, he walked by some of the gems but stopped to see Steve asleep on the couch.

Kevin did a double take for a second before he looked over to Arin for answers “Um...when did THIS happen?”

Arin, looking very calm and relaxed, sipped his coffee at the kitchen table "Oh yeah that? Yeah, he's here....that's pretty much it."

“No Arin, when did he get here?” Suzy asked from the kitchen. 

"Eh you know....last night." Arin replied, looking sneakingly from his cup while he took another sip. 

“Was he in trouble or something?” Mark guessed. 

"Nay dude. He wanted to come over. No big deal." Arin stated. 

“Maybe he can tell us what to do about Dan.” Brian chimed in, looking up from his book.

"Yep." Arin said, relishing in the morning. 

As if on cue, the temple doors opened as Dan ran over to Arin with a big smile “Arin! Arin! Arin!”

The Grump grinned "S'up little dude?"

“Ross said that there’s an ocean outside!” Dan beamed.

Arin nodded "Yeah there is. I'm guessing you guys are gonna go check it out?"

“But Ross is saying there’s bad animals in it…” Dan mumbled. 

"Well yeah, but you just need to be careful. I mean, like with bees, don't mess with them and they won't mess with you." Arin replied.

“Ok.” Dan nodded as he pattered over to Kevin.

Dan looked up at Kevin before he began to tug his pants leg. Kevin met Dan's eyes, and smiled sweetly "Hey Dan. What's up?"

“Big brother, will you play with me?” Dan asked.

Kevin blushed, surprised to be called 'big brother'. This was pretty awesome, especially since he's never been a big brother before.

He grinned, then nodded "Yeah of course!"

“We gotta play Zelda.” Dan replied, trying to drag Kevin into the living room.

Kevin followed behind Dan "Alright, let's play some Zelda." 

“Well that’s new.” Brian grumbled.

“I think it’s cute.” Mark shrugged.

"You think everything is cute." Brian retorted.

Holly and Ross then came into the room, glancing over to see Kevin and Dan playing Zelda together.

“How’s he doing?” Holly wondered. “You mean Dan or Steve?” Arin teased. 

“Both.” Holly sighed, crossing her arms.

"Dan's good. But Steve is kinda making me think otherwise." Arin replied. 

“Why? Is he not doing well?” Holly frowned.

"....His leaving, and last night, the guy fucking CRIED. Which I haven't seen in a long time. He's probably still pretty fucked up from the cluster incident. I wouldn't blame him; going through something that fucked up...could make anyone feel like they were confused about everything." Arin explained, frowning lightly.

“Wait...he cried?” Brian replied. Arin nodded silently, making Holly sigh sadly. 

“In all the time I’ve known him...I’ve never seen Jade...I mean Steve...cry about anything.” Brian confessed. 

"He did, man....it was....hard to see." Arin admitted. 

The group then stopped to see Steve beginning to stir.

"Alright, uh....we talk about this later. Okay?" Arin instructed. 

Steve then sat up with a yawn as he ruffled his very messy hair “Hello.”

Holly came to the couch, and lightly hugged Steve "Hey Steve. Good to see you, we missed your positive attitude around here."

Steve looked around for a second “Uh...good to see you too?” 

"You want something to eat, man?" Ross asked from the kitchen.

“Um...sure.” Steve shrugged as Holly let go.

She blushed slightly in embarrassment "Sorry..." “You’re fine.” Steve smiled as Dan pattered over to him. 

“Good morning.” Dan beamed. “Hey buddy.” Steve laughed slightly. 

"How's cereal, Steve? We're....kinda low on the good stuff." Arin suggested.

“It’s fine with me, I’m not picky.” Steve replied as Dan began to poke his leg. 

"Well, someone's curious." Holly giggled. “Are you weirded out yet?” Brian asked.

“Nope.” Steve sighed as Dan crawled up onto the couch.

Steve and Dan sat side by side for a few moments, as Holly couldn't stop smiling from the cuteness unfolding.

“Arin, is Steve like...an Uncle?” Dan asked.

The Grump laughed as he nodded "Yeah dude, he can be your uncle! If it's cool with Steve, anyway. I fucking love that idea." 

“Yay!” Dan smiled, hugging Steve. “Uhhhhh…” Steve mumbled.

"Weirded out now?" Brian urged, giving Steve a look of 'I told you so'. “I bet it’s worse for you ‘big brother’.” Steve teased.

Ross called "Yeah, you tell him, Steve!" 

Dan then let go as Steve ruffled the singer’s hair “Arin, I wanted to speak with you all if it’s alright.” 

Arin looked around at the other's faces, then back to Steve's. He nodded slowly "Alright man...you have the floor."

“I wanted to say sorry for the way I left last time...to be truthful. I left because I needed time to rethink things. But mainly...I left because I was developing a new power.” Steve confessed. 

The room fell deathly silent, as the others gasped quietly. Mark spoke up gently "...Well, that definitely clears up some things..."

“I can see into people’s minds…” Steve told them. "Like....see THROUGH them?" Ross guessed.

“No, it’s more like...I know what’s wrong with their heads...and what they’re thinking...their memories.” Steve sighed. 

"Whoa...." Suzy said softly. “Which was going to bring me to this...I want to find out what’s wrong with Dan…” Steve stated.

"So do we...but like, what do you think would help? Or even, fix it?" Kevin asked.

“First of all, how did this happen?” Steve inquired. 

"He fell....into one of the pools in the tide cave..." Ross replied.

“The youth fountain?” Steve guessed. The group nodded in reply.

“If I’m not mistaken...this is his very first or second form. Healers did have a lot of young forms.” Steve mumbled. 

"So, the youth fountain, somehow reverted him back to this form....maybe putting him back in would reverse it?" Ross suggested. 

“No, I don’t think so...besides I just noticed this bruise…” Steve muttered.

Ross raised an eyebrow "What, the scrap he got?"

“Yeah, the one on his head.” Steve nodded.

Ross came over to Dan, and touched the spot softly on Dan's forehead "Okay....what does it mean?"

“I’d need to look into his head…” Steve confessed. 

Ross frowned, looking back at Dan. "....Okay Dan, umm...Uncle Steve's gonna...see whats up in your little noggin. Alright? Just listen to what he's got to say."

“Ok.” Dan nodded. “Alright buddy, just shut your eyes and relax.” Steve explained. 

Dan did as told while Steve’s eyes began to glow a soft green as he placed both hands onto Dan’s head.

Ross inched away to give Steve some space, but he felt a huge wave of concern and protectiveness flood over him.

“Tell me, did he recall any of what older Dan does?” Steve asked.

"Umm...he remembers bits and pieces like its nothing. But he sometimes gets confused or doesn't remember some things." Arin replied.

“I see…” Steve whispered. The gem then let go as his eyes returned to normal and Dan opened his eyes again.

“Can one of you take Dan somewhere so we can speak?” Steve frowned.

Kevin stood up "I can... Yo Dan, lets go see that neat ocean outside." “Ok!” Dan beamed, jumping off the couch and following Kevin.

Steve waited a few seconds before he rubbed his temples with a sigh. "That doesn't seem easy for you, man..." Ross commented.

“I’m going to be frank with you all...and you may not like this.” Steve began.

Arin held his breath, as Holly looked at Ross, coming over to him, and slightly grasped his hand.

"...Go ahead..." Mark replied gravely.

“Dan is unable to remember things older Dan knows. Very important memories such as knowledge of me, Brian and him leaving home, how he met you all….what he knows now is basic things and relationships. However...to him...he’s trying to place in the blocks with calling you big brother and such.” Steve explained.

The group exchanged looks, while Ross gripped Holly's hand in return.

“He is trying his best to piece together what he thinks is his life.” Steve mumbled.

Mark looked queasy, as his coffee suddenly lost its taste in his mouth. 

"So he may never get back the memories he lost?" Ross asked, his voice cracking.

“It...is possible...that he won’t…” Steve frowned.

Ross suddenly started to weep quietly into Holly's shoulder, while she hugged him comfortingly.

“I’m sorry…” Steve mumbled. Arin looked like he couldn't breathe, as he took a heavy sigh.

"It’s...it’s not your fault, man...." Arin whispered “I don’t know how or what can fix this…” Steve shrugged.

Brian looked away from the gems, his eyes beginning to water despite his better judgement.

“You could try to resurface some memories...but doing so could cause him harm…” Steve said. 

"Well...I mean, he can't go through his existence in a state of complete obliviousness. We should try to help with his memories..." Mark replied.

“You can explain simple concepts but anything more will confuse him...remember he’s a kid.” Steve retorted. 

Mark nodded "So like, reminding him of things he's done for us, or vice versa?"

“Anything like that will confuse Dan.” Steve said.

"But that's a huge chunk of what he's done! Especially for us..." Arin spoke up, looking down in his own world.

“Yes and if you do that, one thing will trigger another and then he’ll question his whole existence.” Steve grumbled. 

"He has a point..." Mark replied, crossing his arms.

“You need to keep it simple, telling him that he’s a gem and explaining the basics, fighting, fusion, etc.” Steve told Arin. 

"So like...when we were teaching Kevin.." Arin stated. “Pretty much.” Steve nodded.

Ross silently excused himself from the room suddenly, leaving Holly looking heartbroken for him. 

“He’ll need all of you though…” Steve finished. "Ross..." Holly urged, as Ross paused for a moment before he reached the door.

The front door then opened as Kevin returned with Dan “But why is the ocean so big?” 

“Well...um...it’s just built like that.” Kevin shrugged.

Ross rubbed his red eyes, to avoid getting caught. He put on a halfhearted smile "Hey guys... How was it?" 

“It was fun!” Dan beamed, jumping up and down a bit. “Yeah, Dan found a seashell.” Kevin said as Dan showed it off. 

"Aw dude, it looks awesome." Ross replied, glancing at the shell. 

“Yeah! I got it for Brian.” Dan smiled, pattering over to the ninja.

Brian raised his eyebrows, staring at the shell with unsure eyes. "....Y-You did?" 

Dan nodded as he handed it to Brian “You can have it.” "...T-Thanks......" Brian whispered, taking the shell and glancing down at it.

Dan then pattered over to Suzy as he tugged at her pants leg “Suzy….”

Suzy tilted her head down, and glanced at Dan "Hmm?" “Um...do you guys luv me?” Dan asked nervously, rubbing his arm. 

Suzy nodded "Of course we do, Danny. We always have..."

Once Suzy finished her sentence, Ross sniffled quietly near the door. Dan nodded slowly as he looked down at the floor “Ok…” 

"Hey Kevin, ummm...why don't you and Dan go hang out in your room for a bit?" Suzy suggested, as Kevin nodded.

"Uh, yeah...come on Dan." Kevin said, gently taking Dan by the hand. 

Danny did as told and followed Kevin into the temple as the room grew deathly quiet.

“I can tell this isn’t going to be easy.” Steve sighed. “Ross? You ok?” Holly asked, gently touching his shoulder. 

Ross tensed to the touch for a moment, before he sighed shakily. "Umm...Y-Yeah..." 

“It’s going to be difficult to adjust.” Steve mumbled.

“I...I need to take a walk.” Mark whispered as he left the room. 

“Brian...are you alright?” Steve wondered. The ninja had his face turned toward the window, he hadn't moved since Dan came back into the house. 

“Oh dear….” Steve muttered, ruffling his hair. "Shit..." Arin whispered.

"Brian?" Holly asked gently. Brian remained still, eyes filled with worry as tears formed.

“Oh no…” Steve frowned. "Brian...." Holly repeated, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Brian pushed her away as he held his hands over his face, he was in no mood for anything right now. 

Holly backed up, rubbing her arm gently. "I think....we need a minute.." Arin sadly stated. 

Brian began to walk off as Arin noticed his breathing had increased and he was leaving burn marks on the floor as he walked. 

“Should we talk to him?” Barry wondered. Holly shrugged "I don't know...it might help, but..." 

Brian then staggered against the wall as his breathing increased again, making the gems worry. 

They exchanged one look, then all of them rose from their seats, and walked toward Brian silently.

"Brian..." Suzy said softly, coming next to Brian.

"We know how you're feeling..." Arin replied.

“Brian...for once in your life...you’re not on homeworld...so it’s fine.” Steve sighed as Brian let out a sob. 

The gems froze for a moment, they had never heard Brian cry before so to hear it now was a little surprising. 

Suzy and Holly covered their mouths, as they sniffled and their eyes began to water. 

They knew this had to be bad if it had made Brian cry. “I...I can’t…” Brian whispered between sobs. 

Suddenly both girls wrapped Brian in a hug together, squeezing him as they both felt tears go down their faces. Brian didn’t bother to push them away, he was too caught up in his emotions to notice.

"B-Brian...it-it's gonna be okay..." Suzy whispered. Steve let out a sigh as he patted Brian’s back. The group stood there, letting the crying continue, as they felt like crying themselves. No one spoke, no one questioned anything. They had no response or anything to say. 

(To Be Continued...)


	59. Youth Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Cowritten by SunniApplePie
> 
> Note: There are previous chapters that introduce Steve but just as a summary, Steve is an OC gem who used to be Brian and Dan's sensi on home world, he came to Earth via crash landing, lost his memory and in turn reformed and has decided to wander Earth while sometimes visiting his friends.

A few hours had gone by and the gems were doing their best to lift their spirits. However, Brian wasn’t coping very well.

The ninja had pulled out his keyboard piano and sat by the wall, playing tunes as he had this sad look on his face. He moved his fingers along the keyboard, trying to play something to at least try and make his mood better. But none seem to work. Not even his bloopy reggae jams.

“Guys...I’m worried about him.” Suzy muttered to Arin.

“I never noticed how good he is at piano.” Steve sighed.

"He's great...but wow, not even his music is helping him here..." Arin replied. Brian then began play some Ninja Sex Party tunes as Ross frowned. 

“Can’t we do anything to help?” Barry questioned.

"I don't know what could work. He's not open about what he's feeling, even though he's clearly depressed." Mark said back, tapping his chin in thought. 

“You can feel his emotions from here Mark...is it bad?” Arin asked.

Mark turned to Brian, and closed his eyes lightly. Suddenly he cringed, gripping the back of the table chair tightly.

“Mark..stop it..” Steve whispered. Mark complied, opening his eyes again, and letting out a shaky breath.

“That bad?” Arin guessed. Mark nodded quickly "More than bad..."

“How bad are we talking?” Arin muttered. "Like...'he doesn't want to be around anymore' bad." Mark replied sadly. 

“Dan is his rock...now Brian is lost without him….even if he’s just a child…” Steve stated. 

“Maybe he’ll climb out of this somehow…” Barry shrugged. "Something like this...one doesn't just climb out of it so soon..." Mark replied. 

“You know...something similar happened once…” Steve mumbled.

The gems turned their attention to Steve "Oh yeah?...What happened?" Barry asked.

“Dan was badly hurt in a training accident, he was inside his gem for a month. Brian nearly snapped...but he showed up one day and it was like the sun had just come out.” Steve sighed. 

Arin bit his lip, looking back at the depressed gem at the keyboard "...You think it might work the same way?"

“No idea.” Steve confessed. Suddenly, the temple doors as Dan pattered into the room with Kevin in tow. 

“Sorry guys, he got bored.” Kevin sighed. "No, it’s cool, Kevin." Barry replied.

Dan instantly ran over to Brian as he looked at him with wide eyes. “Hear we go…” Steve whispered.

Danny lightly tugged the ninja’s sleeve “Brian?”

Brian looked at him for a moment, nodding. "....Yes?..." 

“You wanna play a song?” Dan asked. Brian nodded in reply, turning his attention to the keys. 

His fingers pressed down lightly, as he played a melody. It sounded happy, but there were brief tones of sadness hidden as he played. 

Dan moved his head to beat as Brian played on “We’re awesome together…” Brian heard Dan mutter, as he widened his eyes, and continued to play.

“We’re best friends forever…” Dan lightly sang.

Brian felt his heart crush itself, as he kept playing, his fingers moving quickly on the keyboard.

Dan merely hummed along as laid his head on Brian’s arm. “I’m not sure if he’s glad or still upset.” Steve mumbled.

"Maybe both." Mark suggested. 

“At least he remembers some of their songs.” Suzy shrugged. "Yeah..." Barry agreed.

Brian then finished the song as Dan giggled “Can you play another one, please?” Brian nodded "Do you know one you wanna hear?" 

Dan thought for a moment as he nodded “Um...the one that’s like..crossing through into a fucking wormhole.” Brian immediately knew what he meant, as he started to play the song on the keyboard.

"Soaring through the galaxy, the stars and skies align..." Danny sung, as Brian played.

“He seems ok so far…” Steve noted. “I’m surprised he can remember lyrics like that.” Barry said.

"There's still some of our older Dan in there somewhere." Arin stated, making the others smile lightly.

“He did say fuck.” Suzy giggled. The gems laughed quietly, as Dan sang a bit more.

Danny then stopped as he looked up at Brian with big eyes. The singer then wrapped his arms around Brian’s arm, making him stop playing the keyboard.

Dan immediately let go, looking down "...Sorry..."

“No...it...you’re fine Danny.” Brian sighed as Dan resumed his grip.

The gems glanced at Dan, who had a small frown on his face.

“None of this is your fault Danny, don’t ever forget that…” Brian muttered. Dan looked up at the ninja, nodding slowly "..Okay..."

“You’re my best friend too….” Brian whispered. Dan smiled "Thanks Brian..." 

“Looks like they’ve come to a small understanding.” Steve said.

"It'll be a new change...but at least, they won't stop being friends." Mark replied. “True, nothing can break them up.” Steve smiled softly.

(....)

A few days had gone by and the gems were doing their best to adjust to the new situation. Dan remained in a good mood but still called some of gems big brother. It was a cold morning when Dan pattered into the open area with a yawn. 

He came across a few Grumps at the kitchen table; Ross was drinking coffee with Arin, Steve was sketching, and Mark was eating a fried egg. 

Dan moved over to the table as he tugged Arin’s pants leg “Arin…” 

Arin looked down at Dan, and smiled tiredly "Hey little dude." “Are you guys ok?” Dan frowned.

Arin looked at Ross, who shrugged "Eh, yeah...just...tired." “Alright…” Dan whispered, looking away. 

Mark spoke up "You want an egg with me, Dan?" “No…” Dan sighed, walking into the living room. 

Mark looked at the others "So...now what?" “He seems to notice how upset you’ve all been.” Steve yawned.

"Well, let's not try to look so glum around him..." Ross encouraged, however his sad expression said otherwise. 

“Hmm….Dan seems to blame himself.” Steve mumbled, sketching lightly on the page. 

"You can tell?" Arin asked. “I can look into minds, that includes reading thoughts.” Steve shrugged. 

Arin sighed "God, this is gonna mess with everyone for a while.." “Yeah, I could’ve told you that.” Steve replied.

Brian and Suzy then came into the room as the ninja noticed Dan’s sad look.

The gem walked over to the table as Suzy spoke “Is Dan ok?” 

"I think, he's blaming himself." Arin said sadly. “But it’s not his fault.” Suzy said. 

The gems nodded slowly, looking sadder every second. Suzy had had enough. 

"Okay, you know what, I think you all should do something to break your sadness. Dan doesn't want to see you guys being so sad, it'll hurt him more..." Suzy stated. 

“Then let’s go outside.” Steve sighed, standing up with sketchbook in hand. Arin and Ross exchanged looks.

“Like right now?” Arin guessed. “No, next week, yes I mean right now.” Steve retorted.

Ross smirked "Wow, your sass never ceases, even in times of doubt, huh Steve?" “If I slacked up then it’d be silly.” Steve shrugged. 

“We just gotta convince Dan…” Mark noted. "That shouldn't be too hard, did you see how excited he was about going yesterday?" Arin replied. 

“Well someone be the lucky person and tell him.” Steve grinned.

"I vote Mark." Ross stated, making Mark look at him annoyingly. 

“Well I vote Brian.” Mark sighed. Arin turned his head to Brian, who was sitting at the corner of the room by his piano.

The Grump caught his attention, as he beckoned him over to the table to join them.

“We were gonna go outside, you think you can get Dan into the idea?” Mark wondered. 

Brian shrugged "Yeah...I'll try." “Good for you.” Mark smiled as Steve giggled.

Brian shot him a look, as he walked over the couch. Dan was looking down, swinging his feet over the side of the couch.

The singer looked sad and Brian instantly wanted to do something to fix his mood. 

"Dan." Brian began. “Huh? Um...yeah?” Dan replied.

"Do you...wanna come outside with us? We're going to the beach for a while." Brian asked, crossing his arms. 

Dan looked away in thought as he sighed “Will you be there too?” Brian blushed lightly, as he nodded slowly "Yes...I will." 

“Ok...I’ll go.” Dan nodded as he got off of the couch. 

The gems noticed Dan pattering over to the table, making them all unanimously sigh in relief.

"Fuck yeah, we did it. Or really, Brian did it." Ross commented, as the ninja followed behind Dan.

“Let’s go then.” Steve said, summoning his shades as he placed them over his eyes. 

"Nice shades, Steve." Arin laughed as he opened the door. With that, the gems headed onto the beach with each one doing something different.

Kevin and Barry were swimming around in the ocean while Ross laid around with some of the others.

Brian and Dan were near the group while the singer made sand castles. “Nice castle Dan.” Steve smiled. 

“Thanks…” Dan mumbled. "You know what, it's missing something.

Something....badass." Ross commented, picking up a light blue shell from the sand, and placed it on the top of the castle. 

“Pretty…” Dan said with a soft smile. “It looks nice.” Suzy chimed in. 

Ross nodded, and grinned snarkily "I do have an eye for this sort of thing."

“We noticed.” Steve yawned, sketching in his book again.

"Im back, and I brought drinks!" Arin stated, holding out glass bottles and cans of soda. Dan looked up at Arin “Is there Pepsi?” 

Arin grinned brightly "Sure do. Here dude." Arin then handed Dan the can of Pepsi as he passed out the other drinks.

Dan tried to open the can but had no luck “Brian...fix it.”

Ross snickered, as Brian took the can, and popped it open. “Yay!” Dan smiled as Brian handed him the can.

“Brian saving the day, one soda at a time.” Steve teased. The Grumps giggled, as Brian rolled his eyes, but didn't complain. 

Dan then set his drink down as a small crab crawled onto the castle. “Aw...look at ‘em.” Dan giggled.

Ross nodded in a playful manner "Cool!"

Dan then reached his hand out but the small crab pinched his finger, making him cry out. Brian's eyes widened, as he picked up the crab and tossed it hard and quick into the water.

Which was pretty impressive seeing how far that throw was from the ocean. “Woah…” Steve mouthed. 

Dan sniffled as he tried to wipe away his tears. Brian turned back to Dan "You okay?.." 

“Uh huh….” Dan nodded, sniffling a little. "Crustaceans beware, crabs are no match for Ninja Brian." Arin joked. 

Brian rolled his eyes as he looked at Dan’s finger “You’re not hurt which is good.” 

“Thank you.” Dan smiled softly. "You know, I'm pretty sure I'd kick that crab's ass like Brian. Maybe even better." Arin boasted, getting a groan from Ross. 

“I believe you’d do it.” Steve laughed. "Geez guys. You're like, almost the same person, it’s fucking crazy." Ross complained, making Suzy giggle.

“Arin isn’t as wise as I am.” Steve grinned. "Aw what? I’m plenty wise!" Arin retorted. 

“Wise enough to know that you’re not as smart as me.” Steve giggled.

Somewhere in the back, they heard Kevin and Barry going "OOOOOOOOOH" in unison. 

“Very funny.” Arin mumbled as Ross instantly got an idea. 

"You know what you assholes should do? Fuse!" Ross exclaimed.

“Fusion isn’t for fun and games.” Steve retorted. "You haven't been around us long enough man, we do that for fun a LOT." Ross commented. 

“Either way, my answer is no. There’s no reason we should fuse.” Steve sighed.

"....Not even for a cookie?" Arin laughed, holding a cookie in his hand. 

“I’m not some child.” Steve frowned as Ross got another idea.

"Well.....I dare you." Ross smirked. Steve then stopped sketching as he glanced over to Ross “Excuse me?” 

"I said, I DARE you...in fact...I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU." Ross challenged. Steve instantly set down his sketchbook as he stood up and sighed.

“I can’t turn down a challenge like that.” Steve grinned. "Steve, the man beaten by a dare." Brian muttered.

“Not beaten, I’m merely proving that I can beat Ross and his challenge.” Steve retorted as he stretched.

Arin put down his soda and walked up to the clear section of the sand "Alright, well. This should be something." 

Steve then backed up as bit as he looked over to Arin “I hope you’re ready, I’m the master at this.” 

Arin smirked "I was fucking born ready, Mr. Sensei." “This should be interesting.” Brian noted. 

Steve began as he did a few graceful but elegant moves, making Arin blush a bit. Arin cleared his throat, as he did his style of moves, doing a silly Running Man, and then a few disco poses. 

The two inched closer, gems glowing as Steve began to led Arin into a tango. Arin blushed harder, looking down to follow Steve's feet to the beat.

Ross couldn’t help but giggle as Steve suddenly took Arin down into a dip as their forms mushed together. A green glow formed around them, as a light pink highlighted from the inside. Suddenly, a form at least 15 feet tall rose on the beach. 

“Woah…” Ross whispered. The form had black hair with blonde highlights going down its shoulder length locks.

They had four arms and four eyes, two being green and other two being pink. They sported a ninja uniform style shirt, with pink pants with cat images all over. 

And to finish it off, large hiking boots. “Well isn’t this a surprise! You all are so gonna wish this hadn’t happened because look at me! Ha!” The fusion boasted.

The gems gawked at the fusion, making him laugh "It’s like you guys can't stop starin' !" 

“Wow…” Ross whispered, a little surprised. "Umm...Hi.." Dan waved gently. 

“Oh my gosh! If it isn’t THE Danny! Yes! This is wonderful.” The fusion smiled as they carefully picked up the singer.

“Uh….you guys are tall…” Dan smiled nervously. "So you noticed!" The fusion giggled.

Dan blushed a little as he nodded “Y-Yeah…” "Well aren't you the cutest little guy! Don't be nervous, you're super cool!" The fusion replied happily.

“No...Brian’s the cool one.” Dan mumbled. 

The fusion turned their attention to the ninja on the beach "Oh I'm sure Brian is, but you're cool too, little guy!"

“N-Nuh uh….” Dan blushed again, rubbing his arm. "What do you think, Brian? Is Danny over here, super cool?" The fusion grinned. 

“B-But I’m not…” Dan mumbled. "Oh okay...I say otherwise though." The fusion replied, putting Dan back down next to Brian, and patted his head lightly.

Dan blushed as he hugged onto Brian’s arm shyly. "Alright, so...I've come, I saw, haven't kicked any ass yet, but it's cool!" The fusion stated, looking at the gems.

“So you two gonna unfuse?” Suzy guessed. "I guess so, my job here is done. See ya later!" The fusion laughed, then suddenly unfused, revealing Arin and Steve still in the dip position from before.

Steve sighed as he pulled back, allowing Arin to get up. 

“That was neat.” Steve said. Arin rubbed his arm, as he blushed "Yeah, it was fucking awesome!"

“I told you, I’m a master of fusion.” Steve sighed. Arin grinned "I'm impressed, that was pretty cool."

“You get used to it, teaching it to gems all the time.” Steve shrugged.

"Well now Ross, we did your dumbass dare. Happy?" Arin called out to Ross. “Very.” Ross grinned. 

Suddenly, the gems stopped as the ground began to shake which made Arin frown. "Aw fuck, what was that?" Barry asked.

Without another word, a broken gem monster came out from the sand with a loud roar that made Dan shiver. 

"Spoke too soon." Barry mumbled, summoning his shield.

Steve instantly summoned his bow and arrow as he glared at the beast “Get ready…” 

Arin nodded, summoning his cannon "Shit, and just when it was getting peaceful..." Brian stood up, summoning his knife as Dan tugged his pants leg “No! You’ll get hurt!” 

Brian shook his head "It won't be me getting hurt, I can guarantee that." 

Dan slowly let go as Brian charged at the beast with the other gems. Barry tossed his shield, only to have it bounce off the monster with no effect. 

"What?!" Steve fired a few arrows, but that didn’t do anything “Hmm…” 

"Does it have a protective outer layer?" Suzy guessed, as she swung her mace. “How do we find the weak point?” Ross asked.

"Shhhhit!!" Arin said, repeatedly firing his cannon. The beast then opened its mouth as spikes fired at the gems.

"Heads up!!" Ross shouted, ducking out of the way. Brian then stopped, sensing something as he turned to see one heading for Dan. 

Brian darted for him, prepared to catch him before the spike would come. However, right as Dan backed up a wall of ice stopped the spike as Brian stopped in his tracks.

Arin turned to see the ice wall "Holy fuck!" “How...how did I do that?” Dan whimpered. 

Kevin ran behind him, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder "It's your powers dude! You can make ice!"

Dan nodded slowly, shivering from fear as the beast slammed into the sand which made the ground shake.

"Any ideas would be helpful!" Arin complained loudly, still firing his cannon. 

The beast opened its mouth again but this time it sent a sonic wave of sound that sent the gems to the ground.

It shattered Dan's ice wall to pieces, as Kevin grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back. 

The beast then opened its mouth once more as a waves of spikes flew at the gems again.

"Steve!!! Fucking fuse with me!" Arin yelled, running up the beach. Steve nodded, rushing over to Arin as their gems glowed and instantly mushed into one form again. 

The fusion suddenly appeared in front of Kevin and Dan, as it pulled out a bow, and readied the arrow; it glowed an ominous pink like it was surging with energy. 

“Woah…” Kevin muttered. 

The fusion then fired an arrow as it managed to break some of its protective layer off, making the beast roar louder. 

“Awesome.” Ross grinned. "That's how you fucking do it!" The fusion said excitingly.

The beast then opened its mouth once more, sending even more spikes at everyone. "Back off, dick! Starin has this in the bag!" Starin yelled, firing another energy arrow at the beast. 

Dan then gasped to see one of the spikes heading for Brian and the ninja was struggling to get up after that sound wave. 

“BRIAN!” Danny cried, running over to him. "Wait, Dan!" Kevin exclaimed, reaching for Dan. 

The gems then froze as Brian looked up with wide eyes. Dan coughed loudly to reveal the spike had gone through his chest.

Suzy gasped loudly, as Ross and Barry dropped both their weapons to the ground. 

Dan looked down at Brian before gasping and vanishing into his gem. Brian quickly caught the red gem as he began to tremble in fear.

“D-Danny?” Brian whispered. Starin frowned sadly, as its form separated.

Steve bit his lip as his eyes glowed a deep green as the beast let out a roar filled with agony. Arin darted for Brian, sliding on the sand as he came to the gem.

"Oh god..." Steve then readied his bow with an arrow as he fired it right through the exposed spot, causing it poof into its gem.

“Is everyone alright?” Steve sighed, eyes returning to normal. "Umm..." Ross muttered, pointing lightly at the two gems holding Dan's gem.

“Oh dear…” Steve said, rushing over to them. Brian was trembling all over as Steve looked at the gem “A-Alright...just….remain calm…”

Brian continued to shake, as tears welled up in his eyes. "Brian..." Arin muttered, putting a hand on Brian's shaking shoulder. 

“We just need to watch over his gem...and when he comes back we explain what happened.” Steve told them as Suzy bubbled the broken gem. 

"I..I-I..." Brian struggled to say, as he suddenly grew silent.

“He’ll be ok.” Steve mumbled. Suddenly, Brian stood up, holding Dan's gem in his hands as he turned and walked back toward the house.

“This isn’t going to be good…” Steve frowned. Arin sighed, his stress levels going off the charts. 

The gems soon followed Brian into the house as the ninja set Dan’s gem on a pillow.

"Alright umm...I-I'll make us something to eat..." Suzy started, going into the kitchen quietly. 

"I got it. I'll be right back." Barry said, taking the bubbled gem from Suzy and walking into the temple.

Brian then gently put a small blanket around the gem as he sat on the floor in silence.

“He doesn’t seem to be taking it well…” Steve muttered. Ross nodded "But...he'll come out. We just gotta wait..."

“You think it’ll take long?” Mark asked.

"Maybe? Who knows..." Arin chimed in, walking toward the couch to Brian and Dan's gem.

Brian remained silent as he looked at the gem, waiting. Arin sat himself on the ground, across from the ninja.

“I couldn’t protect him…” Brian whispered suddenly. "You didn't know that would happen." Arin protested.

“He got hurt…saving me...” Brian mumbled.

"That's exactly what Dan would do...because you're his best friend." Arin replied. 

“It feels like he protects me...more than I protect him…” Brian sighed sadly. 

Arin shook his head "Don't say that, man. You protect one another, it's not more than the other." 

“I just want him to be ok…” Brian confessed. Arin wrapped his arm around Brian, side hugging him "He will be.."

“I hope so…” Brian whispered. Steve let out a deep sigh as he sat down onto the couch “Either way...it’ll be rough to explain what just happened to him.”

"He's smart, I'm sure he'd get it." Arin stated. “Perhaps…” Steve yawned as Ross walked over to them. 

"So, I guess we just play the waiting game for a bit...even though the waiting game sucks balls." Ross complained. 

“Let’s just try to distract ourselves...I’m sure he’ll be back soon…” Arin shrugged.

Ross's eyes landed on the TV and game consoles. "...You guys wanna play Splatoon for a while?"

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Arin smiled softly. The gems then began to distract themselves with video games, cartoons and snacks as time seemed to drag on. 

It wasn’t until a good fourteen hours later that they were beginning to grow very tired.

Ross let out a big yawn as he curled up on the floor “Guys...I’m sleepy…Dan needs to hurry up.” 

"He's fucking picky, man. Let him think about how he'll come out." Arin grumbled, sounding extremely tired.

“You think he’s ok in there?” Brian mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'd say yes because he's done this before, but little Dan? He might be a bit cautious in there." Arin suggested.

“We just have to wait is all.” Steve yawned. "All in favor of sleeping, say I." Ross said.

Everyone let out a muffled groan which seemed to be their of agreeing with Ross. “Good, motion passes.” Ross sighed, laying his head down on a pillow. 

The gems all began to drift off as Arin blinked sleepily, gazing at Dan’s gem.

"God, he IS taking a while..." He mumbled, before he settled into a pillow.

Arin was so close to falling asleep before a gentle glow became visible in the room. He sat up, shaking Ross lightly as he looked around for the source of the light.

“What is it Arin?” Ross grumbled. "Look." Arin said simply, as he pointed toward Dan's gem on the couch. 

“Holy….oh my god! Guys, wake up!” Ross shouted, tossing a pillow at Brian. 

Steve seemed to be drifting to sleep, before Arin stood up and shook him gently. "Steve, fucking wake up, dude!"

“Huh? Oh...well that’s good..” Steve muttered, seeing the gem. “Brian! Get up!” Ross demanded.

He was about to go and slap him awake, before the ninja sat up and caught his hand before he could lay a hand on him. "Don't. Even." He hissed. 

“Whatever, look!” Ross said, pointing to Dan’s gem. The gems sat in awe as the gem began to glow and rise off the couch, giving off a brilliant light. 

“Just remember, we can explain it to him and he’ll understand.” Steve sighed. 

The group then watched as a highlight of Dan’s form appeared. However, it began to shift between nine forms and showed the difference of height, clothes, and even hair length. "Damn, he changes a lot.." Ross whispered to Arin.

Suddenly, it settled on a form as Dan landed gently on the couch. His hair was a bit longer and he was dressed in his Sexbang outfit with tennis shoes. It was their Dan. 

"Oh...my god! Dan!!" Arin gasped, as he quickly stood up and hugged Dan tightly.

Dan slowly opened his eyes as he blinked in confusion “Woah! Um...hey buddy.”

"You're back! Dude!" Ross said, coming in for a hug also. “Um...is this fucking hug time or something?” Danny guessed. 

"You could say that, yeah.." Arin laughed, tears running down his face.

“Guys...what’s wrong? You look fucking upset.” Dan frowned. "Dude, we're the opposite. We fucking missed you so much..." Ross replied, releasing Dan from his hug.

“R-Really? I didn’t know that…” Dan blushed. "Yeah dude...but, not as much as this guy.." Arin said, motioning Brian to come forward.

“Oh...hey Brian.” Danny smiled, getting off of the couch. 

The ninja and singer looked at one another silently for a moment, seeming to talk to one another through just their eyes.

“Brian….you ok pal?” Dan asked. Brian nodded "Yeah..." 

Suddenly Brian pulled Dan in for a hug, squeezing tightly onto his friend. Dan let out a gasp of surprise as he blushed “Um...Brian? Everything alright?” 

"Y-Yes..." Brian replied, his voice shaking. Dan then returned the hug, lightly patting his back “Good to see you again, buddy.”

"Glad to see things are gonna be better now that Dan's his old self again." Ross whispered to Steve. 

The two remained like that for a while before they let go as they highfived. “So you guys missed me that bad?” Danny joked. 

"Like you wouldn't believe, man." Arin replied, ruffing Dan's messy hair. 

"Good to see you, as you again, Daniel." Steve said, smiling. “Oh...hey Steve.” Dan replied, waving shyly. 

Steve put a hand on Dan's back, patting him lightly "We did miss you. Quite a bit actually. Welcome back."

“I...I’m not sure what to say…” Danny blushed, rubbing his arm. "Daw, you cute son of a bitch." Arin said, pinching Dan's cheek. 

Dan blushed even harder as he looked away “S-Stop it…” "Well someone's flustered." Ross giggled.

“Um...no I’m not…” Dan lied. "Aw its cool, man." Arin replied, side hugging Dan gently.

“You all look exhausted.” Dan giggled lightly. "Yeah, we kinda are. Let's turn in..." Ross stated, yawning loudly. 

“You guys look like you deserve it.” Danny noted. Suzy then entered the room, her eyes lighting up when she saw Dan. 

"Aw Dan, you're back! So good to see you!" She exclaimed, hugging Dan lightly. Arin grinned "Now I can rest, thank god."

Suzy then hugged onto Arin “Come on babe.” “Good to see you too Suzy.” Dan nodded. 

“Goodnight guys.” Ross yawned, ruffling Dan’s hair as he left the room.

“You gonna turn in Brian?” Dan wondered. Brian nodded in reply, as he tiredly stated "Uh huh." 

With that, the gems all retired to their rooms for a long sleep. However, it was very early morning when soft footsteps echoed down Dan’s hallway. Ross, against his wishes to sleep, found himself going to check Dan's room to make sure what happened that night wasn't some crazy dream. 

He could see Dan resting on his stomach, hair covering his eyes with one arm dangling off the edge of the bed. He was fast asleep and Ross blinked slowly, looking him over. "Alright good..." Ross whispered to himself, sighing in relief. 

Dan then stirred lightly, making Ross freeze up in surprise. Ross took a step back, unfortunately he tripped on his own feet, as he landed right on his back.

“Hm? Who’s there?” Dan muttered, rubbing his eyes. Ross winced quietly, the impact from the floor hurt the back of his head as he rubbed it. 

Dan was clearly pretty out of it as he rubbed his chin “Hello? Brian is that you?” 

Ross mumbled defeatingly "...No..." “Ross?” Dan guessed, sitting up as he rubbed his eyes.

Ross stood up, rubbing his head "H-Hey Dan..." “What’s wrong? Did you have a scary dream?” Danny yawned. 

"No, just...checking up on you is all..." Ross replied, looking down.

Dan blinked tiredly “Alright, well I’m fine.” "Yeah..." Ross nodded.

“Ross...you alright pal?” Dan frowned.

"Yeah...I just missed you, man...it was kinda hard not having you around..and it was fun having you around, but...it wasn't you...I mean...just-just forget what I said.." Ross sighed.

“Ross, I’m here now and that’s what counts. I’m not going anywhere man.” Dan smiled softly. "Yeah...thanks man..." Ross smiled back.

Dan then stood up as he walked over to Ross “Need a hug?” "Yes please." Ross said innocently. 

Dan then wrapped Ross into a tight hug as the gem returned it. “I’m right here Ross, it’s gonna be ok.” Dan sighed. "Thanks Dan...I'm glad you're here again..." Ross replied.

The two remained like that for some time before the singer let go “Can you go back to sleep?” "Yes, of course..." Ross lied, clearing his throat. 

“Ross...don’t lie to me.” Dan frowned, crossing his arms. "I'm not... really..." Ross smirked, looking to the side. 

“Alright...if you say so….but I’m here if you need me.” Dan sighed, ruffling Ross’ hair. Ross nodded "Thanks little dude- oh wait, I...I mean-"

“It’s fine Ross.” Dan giggled. Ross laughed "Sorry, I was kinda used to calling you that...and being called 'big brother'."

“Did I really call you that?” Dan questioned. "You did, yeah." Ross giggled.

“Weird...but at least you got a kick out of it.” Dan laughed. "It was cool. Made me feel kinda awesome, actually." Ross complimented.

“Well then, big brother.” Dan teased, patting Ross’ shoulder. 

Ross blushed, grinning from ear to ear. “Night Ross.” Danny yawned, walking back over to his bed. "Night Dan..." Ross replied, heading out of the room. Ross took one last look back to see Dan was drifting off to sleep again as he sighed. 

Everything seemed to move on fine after that with Steve leaving in the early morning. Yet they couldn't help but feel a little more protective of Dan. Either way, they just hoped nothing like this would happen again.

(End..)


	60. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the past when Kevin was much younger, also gives light into how they get when drunk.
> 
> Co written by: SunniApplePie

Ross was grabbing some glasses as Barry glanced around for something to drink. “Are we seriously gonna get drunk?” Ross mumbled.

“Why not? We had a long day and Kevin’s sleeping.” Barry shrugged.

“Shit, we better not get caught.” Ross whispered. 

“I don’t see the problem, it’s not like we’re being criminals.” Barry mumbled, grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

Ross shrugged and popped open a bottle of whiskey as well. The two soon sat on the couch to watch movies while beginning to drink away. 

“Dude, this is your best idea ever.” Ross giggled. “Yeah I know.” Barry hiccuped. 

Ross laughed “D-Dude, dude. Y-You're sooooo drunk.” “Well soooo are you.” Barry giggled.

As the two kept drinking and giggling, Brian walked in. Ross lazily looked up at the ninja and smiled wide “Hey Briiiiiiiiiiiian.”

Brian blinked in confusion “What the fuck is wrong with two?” “Nothin’” Barry mumbled.

“Right….” Brian muttered as he walked by them. “W-Wait dude!” Ross called. 

Brian turned back to them “What is it?” Ross lifted the bottle up to the ninja “You wanna try?”

“I’ve never gotten drunk before.” Brian said. “Firstttttt time for everythingggg…” Barry mumbled.

“I don’t know…” Brian whispered. “Awwww come on, Briannnn…” Ross blinked. 

Brian sighed as he sat down on the couch. “Okay, y-you gotta tryyyyy this one first.” Ross said, handing Brian a bottle of whiskey.

Brian took it from him, glancing at it before lifting his mask up a bit.

Brian took a sip and immediately coughed on the drink. “Heyyyy, ya can do it.” Ross urged as Brian managed to get a swallow down. 

Brian closed his eyes tightly “Gah, that tastes like shit.”

“Wanna try somethinnnnnggg else?” Barry suggested. Brian shrugged, as Barry handed him a bottle of champagne. 

Brian lightly gulped some down as he blushed. Barry giggled “Youuuu like that onnnee??” 

“Yeah….” Brian admitted before gulping down some more. 

“Knewwww you would!” Ross laughed. 

Brian kept on drinking with them as he soon blushed red and removed his mask.

Barry laughed as he slurred “Youuurrree alll redd, Briiii..” “Yeahhh, so what?” Brian giggled. 

“It’sssss funny.” Barry grinned. Ross hiccuped as he tried to drink some more. 

“I thinkkkk, he needs ta slow down.” Brian laughed. 

“Naaaaay.” Ross protested before he slipped off the couch.

Brian laughed out loud drunkenly. Barry covered his mouth as his whole face turned red. 

“Mannn you are so fuckinggggg out.” Brian said, drinking some more. 

“Youurrr’e out, maaannnn.” Barry protested. 

Brian giggled at this, gulping down some more. “D-Dude. Dude, I-I love you soooooo much.” Barry slurred.

“True loveeee.” Ross hiccuped. “Le-Let’s go an….tttttiee the knot, ehh?” Barry giggled.

“Can’t bro, Holly’s got meeee.” Ross replied. 

“Awwwww…. buttt I’m l-lonely.” Barry said, drinking a bit more. 

Right as they kept drinking, the temple doors opened as a very young Kevin toddled out sleepily. 

Barry giggled again, though not as happy as before “I-I’m-I’m telling you man...I’m...so available...it’s a criimmmmee…”

Kevin toddled up to them as he rubbed his eyes “Barr?” 

Barry looked over at Kevin, coughing a bit “Ah, Kevin…. heyyyy…” 

Kevin blinked innocently as he hugged Barry’s leg “Had bad dream.” 

Barry paused, sniffling lightly “Y-You..did??” 

Kevin nodded back at him, crawling into his lap. “Awwwwww…...s-sorry Kev…” Barry mumbled.

Kevin hugged onto Barry, sniffling loudly.

Ross and Brian looked tiredly at each other, while Barry ruffled Kevin’s hair “I-It’s okay. Come on, it’s okay, buddy…” 

Kevin then cried a little bit as he hid his face in Barry’s shirt. Barry looked down at him; his eyes watering lightly.

Kevin kept crying softly, unaware of the three gem’s behavior since he was just a toddler.

Barry sniffled as his eyes grew red “Aww….K-Kevin...d-don’t be...sad please.” 

Kevin looked up at Barry, tears on his face.

“It’s okay….I-I’m here for youu, okay? I’ll be there for you alwaaays.” Barry said lightly. 

Kevin nodded as he mumbled “Ya smell weird.” Barry giggled “Yeahh…” 

Kevin then got up as he tugged on Barry’s pants leg. “Y-You want me to come?” Barry asked.

“Nuh sleep alones.” Kevin whimpered.

Barry turned to the guys and sighed “Sorry boys, ol’ Barry’s got planssss…” 

Barry then stumbled off as Kevin held his hand. Ross pouted “Wellllllll fuck. We lost ‘em.” 

Brian merely took Barry’s whiskey as he gulped it down too. “You know man...Barry. Barry’s a fucking pansyy…” Ross stated.

Brian giggled as the two heard Dan walk in. Dan frowned lightly as he walked over “Hey! Are you drunk?”

“Noooo….” Ross slurred, weakly hiding a bottle behind him.

“God you guys reek of whiskey.” Dan complained. “Yyyyyyou reek of whispy…” Ross protested.

“Brian, no more drinks.” Dan demanded. 

Brian coughed from a mouthful of whiskey “Why?....” 

“Because you’re drunk and stupid.” Dan replied. 

“Awww come on Dan, he’s havin’ funnnn… now he’s not a tight-ass like he always issss..” Ross stated. 

“Brian, seriously please stop.” Dan sighed. Brian blinked tiredly, and put the bottle to his side. 

“Hey Brian….don’t lettttt tha man take ya downnnn.” Ross protested.

“Brian. Please.” Dan said. Brian blinked lazily as Dan sat down next to him.

“Come on Brian…” Dan urged. Brian rubbed his nose as he gently nodded.

Dan helped Brian up as he sighed “Come on big guy.”

“Whaaa, you’re just-you’re jusst gonna leave me hereeee?” Ross frowned. 

Dan sighed as he set Brian down and moved to Ross. “Spoiler of ffunnnn, that’s what, you are. Daniel…” Ross slurred. 

“Please don’t call me that.” Dan replied. Ross blinked “Okayy, Dan...but c-come on man..” 

Dan glanced back, seeing Brian drink some more as the singer grumbled. “Brian.” Dan looked gravely at the ninja. 

Ross giggled as Dan rubbed his temples “Forget it…” “Duuude….y-you should join….it’s really funn…” Ross replied. 

“I don’t drink.” Dan sighed. “Wellllll, Bri does…” Ross giggled. 

Dan rolled his eyes “If you wanna drink go ahead.” 

“Hear that, Brian? Y-You get to hang outttt…” Ross stated.

Brian tugged on Dan’s arm, pulling him down onto the couch. “Brian, I don’t drink.” Dan reminded him.

“Make out, make out, make out….” Ross started cheering. 

Brian merely handed Dan a bottle as the singer rejected it. 

“Br-Bri, I keep….ffffucking talking. You say something.” Ross said. 

Brian opened the bottle, urging Dan to drink some. 

Dan sighed as he shook his head. “If you won’t, I willl...okay, so...I...don’t know what to say.” Ross began before he slumped on the chair.

Brian gulped down more whiskey as Dan held the bottle he was given earlier. “DDDDDan. You haven’t drank, have you?” Ross asked.

“No.” Dan replied. “Then why the fffuck haven’t youuu?” Ross questioned.

Dan rolled his eyes as Brian giggled. “Okay you know what….I’mma jjust talk. Yeah. Be-Because I, have got no where to be. Or anything…” Ross said. 

Brian urged Dan to try some. “If I do will you stop?” Dan grumbled as Brian shrugged. 

“G-Gah, y-you know...I-I’ve seen this….before. Two guys...arguing and shit…” Ross giggled.

Dan sighed as he gulped down some and hiccuped instantly. 

“And Dan has joined the ranks….yaaaaay…” Ross mumbled. 

Dan blushed lightly as Brian laughed. “D-Dan...t-tell us a story….c-come on…” Ross urged, leaning over to the couch.

“Once upon a time, the end.” Dan said before hiccuping again.

The two gems laughed hysterically as Ross leaned back on his seat.

Dan took another gulp as he blushed and hiccuped louder. “A-Ah Dan...y-you're, amazingggg..” Ross laughed. 

“N-Not really.” Dan mumbled, taking another swallow. 

“Oh but you are! You so so so are….” Ross urged. “I’m nottt….” Dan slurred lightly.

“Bri- ba, back me up here...he’s amazing, right?” Ross asked Brian. 

Brian leaned up on Dan, giggling as Dan gulped some more down. “Answer the fucckiing question, you pieceeee of shiiitttt…” Ross laughed. 

“He my rockkkk, he’s that good…” Brian giggled as Dan blushed red from too many drinks.

“How….about in bed?” Ross grinned. “We...we’re not a thingggg.” Dan hiccuped. 

“Nooot yetttt…” Ross laughed. Brian then laid back, passing out from drinking too much.

“M-man you, you’re a riot….” Ross hiccuped. 

Dan gulped down the rest of the bottle, blushing as he hiccuped over and over.

“Youuuuuu fucking did it. You drank, how you feeeeeel?” Ross wondered. “All weirdddd.” Dan slurred, rubbing his head.

Ross laughed out loud. Dan stumbled up onto his feet as he walked into the temple. 

“Aw naaaaa, where’s you going?” Ross asked. Dan stumbled around, feeling confused and dizzy. 

“Daaaaaaannnnyyyyyyy…” Ross weakly called. Dan kept going, hiccuping like mad as his vision blurred.

“What the hell?” Someone said. Dan then fell down as he blacked out. 

“Oh my god, ROSS!” Ross instantly tensed, because someone he hoped wouldn’t catch him was there. 

“Wha? I didn’t doooo anything.” Ross slurred. 

Holly frowned deeply at him as she stood in front of the chair “You call this not doing anything?” Ross sniffled as he stumbled over and hugged her.

“Ross….go to bed. Now.” Holly said firmly. “Help me walks?” Ross asked. 

Holly rolled her eyes as she helped Ross up and leaned him over her shoulder. After that, Dan awoke lazily to feel someone pick him up.

As his vision cleared, he saw Holly tending to Brian and picking up stray bottles on the floor. “Huh?” Dan blinked.

Holly turned to the singer “Morning.” She said flatly. 

Dan rubbed his head as he frowned “God I’m so dumb...stupid Brian…”

“More like stupid Ross….but it’s not your fault.” Holly replied. “My head’s killing me.” Dan winced. 

“Here, take this.” Holly then handed Dan a glass of water and an alka-seltzer. 

Dan gulped both down as he laid back on the soft pillow. “I’m sorry.” Dan mumbled. 

“It’s alright...I got the place cleaned up, and everyone’s asleep.” Holly said. 

“I just feel sad now.” Dan sighed. 

“It’s normal when you drink. You’ll be alright.” Holly soothed, patting his shoulder.

“Brian didn’t...listen to me…” Dan mumbled, falling asleep again. Holly frowned a bit, as Brian opened his eyes lazily. 

“Morning sunshine.” Holly sighed. Brian blinked, then held his head from his incoming headache.

Holly handed him the water and alka-seltzer “Here.” Brian eyed it before he took off his mask and drink from the cup.

“Dan’s upset.” Holly said. Brian looked at his partner “I...I did that to him.” 

“Yeah…” Holly frowned. “I’m such an idiot.” Brian mumbled.

“Look sometimes things like this happen, you just gotta make it up to him later.” Holly reasoned.

“I shouldn’t have fucking done that….” Brian said, sighing. “Just go back to sleep.” Holly soothed, lightly pushing him back down.

Brian complied, taking a few breaths before he fell asleep. 

Holly ruffled her hair as Kevin toddled into the room. “Hey little guy.” Holly greeted.

“Barr all sick.” Kevin said. “Barry’s sick? Why? what happened?” Holly asked, crouching down to Kevin’s height. 

“He like thats.” Kevin said, pointing to Brian. Holly blinked, then realized what he meant. 

“Okay, Kevin. You stay here, okay. You...can be my lookout. Go and watch Dan and Brian and make sure they’re okay. Good? Can you do that?” Holly smiled.

Kevin nodded as he toddled over and sat down on the floor. Holly then dashed to Kevin’s room, where Barry wasn’t, but then heard the sounds of choking from the room down the hall.

Holly followed the sounds “Barry?” “D-Don’t, don’t come in please!” Barry weakly cried, from behind the bathroom door.

“You sick?” Holly guessed. “....Yeah…” Barry said, before he coughed loudly. 

“Kevin’s worried.” Holly replied. “Oh god, I’m...i’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have-” Barry said before Holly heard the sounds of Barry puking into the toilet. 

“He’s not mad Barry, he’s just a kid. He knows you’re sick and wants you to feel better.” Holly sighed.

“I know, I know...I..I was being stupid…” Barry said, lightly sniffling. 

“Just take your time.” Holly mumbled. “Okay…” Barry mumbled, before coughing again.

Holly waited around as Arin walked by. “What’s shakin’ bacon?” Arin greeted.

Holly gestured to Barry’s throwing up sounds. “Oh god. The hell kinda stuff happened while we were out?” Arin asked.

“Ross got Barry and Brian drunk. Then Brian got Dan drunk.” Holly frowned. “Fuck…” Arin mumbled, crossing his arms. 

“Dan’s pretty upset and he’s taking it the worst.” Holly admitted. 

“Well he shouldn’t have to, it was peer pressure, wasn’t it?” Arin questioned.

“Completely.” Holly nodded. “Fuck...I’ll go talk to him for a bit.” Arin sighed. 

Arin headed into the open area to see Kevin petting Dan’s head as the singer slept.

Arin smiled lightly “Hey Kev. Whatcha doin’?” “Dan all sads.” Kevin said, pointing to the tears on Dan’s face. 

“Yeah….he is, little guy.” Arin nodded, going over to Dan. Kevin sat back down, playing with his toes.

“Dan?” Arin said. Dan blinked lazily “What?” 

“Don’t feel bad, man. There’s no reason to be...okay?” Arin stated. “Everything good?” Dan mumbled sleepily.

“Yeah. It’s all good.” Arin nodded. “No my fault?” Dan whispered.

“No, man.” Arin replied. Dan nodded sleepily as Arin sighed.

Kevin looked up at the two sleeping gems “I’m the lookouts.” “Yeah, you’re doing good.” Arin smiled. 

Holly then returned to the room, followed by a very pale looking Barry walking behind her. Kevin stood up as he toddled over. 

“Hey, buddy…” Barry mumbled, looking very sick.

Holly got Barry to lay down on the couch, glad that they had plenty of lounge chairs that could hold the other two.

Barry sniffled as he sighed “Sorry…” 

Kevin crawled up onto Barry, hugging him. Barry lightly hugged him back “Thanks Kevin…” 

Holly put a blanket on the two as Kevin nuzzled to Barry.

And last but not least, Ross, who looked extremely tired and sick, staggered into the room. 

Holly sighed as she guided him to the recliner. “Sorry...I’m so sorry…” Ross whispered as he sat down. 

Holly got the recliner situated so Ross could lay down in it. Holly then sighed “Ross…” 

Ross lightly held her hand “Sorry….so sorry…”

“I know you are. But why? Why would you go and get yourself and everyone drunk?” Holly frowned.

“Was fun at first….but got outta hand.” Ross admitted. 

“Who’s idea was it?” Holly asked. “Barry.” Ross said as Barry nodded weakly.

“Hmm...well. It’s over. It’s done. And we’re gonna move on from it, alright?” Holly stated to the gems.

Ross nodded as Holly put a blanket on her husband. Holly then stood back up, looking at the gems all on the couches and chairs.

She then turned off the lights and closed the blinds while Arin watched Dan go back to sleep again.

Holly sighed lightly, as she finally got all the lights off in the room. She just hoped they all would recover from this soon.

(End…)


	61. Bloodstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the popular Crystal Grumps AU. These are stories focusing on the Crystal Grumps themselves: Arin, Suzy, Danny, Ross, Holly, Kevin, Barry, Mark, and even Ninja Brian. Each discovering more about themselves, one another, how their gems work, and perhaps other topics as well.
> 
> Co written by SunniApplePie

Kevin walked through the temple hallways, seemingly full of energy since it was the weekend. Normally the weekends was when the gems had less boring work to do and they just lounged around the house doing nothing.

Today he was filled to the brim with curiosity. He made his way to the living room, seeing a few gems doing basically nothing but hanging out on the couch. Mark appeared to be showing Arin a new video game with Ross watching.

“So what's the plot?” Arin questioned, reading the box of the game. 

“Well you’re a little guy who’s made of yarn.” Mark began. “Is that it?” Ross teased. 

“N-No...well...y-you explore and use yarn to make bridges and explore.” Mark blushed. 

“So I can have yarn adventures? Sounds cool.” Arin said. “Yeah! It’s really cute.” Mark smiled.

Kevin came over to the couch and leaned over the back, as Ross looked up at him “Oh hey dude.” “Hey guys.” Kevin beamed. 

“What’s the little cutie gonna do today?” Ross joked.

Kevin blushed in light embarrassment before mumbling “Just walking around…” “That's nice. You gonna walk the beach?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know, I’m just kinda curious today.” Kevin giggled. 

“Yeah well, let's hope this time you don't get lost in any strawberry patches again.” Arin giggled. 

“H-Hey...I-I wasn’t that bad of a baby…” Kevin muttered. 

“Not saying that, just saying your curiosity has always been around, dude.” Arin replied.

“R-Right…” Kevin whispered. “That's not something to be ashamed of either. Curiosity is a good thing to have.” Mark reminded him.

As if on cue, the warp pad lit up as Brian appeared. “Sup B-man!” Arin greeted. 

Brian raised an eyebrow with a look that said ‘Why the fuck are you talking to me?’. “How was it?” Ross asked.

“Fine.” Brian said in his normal monotone voice. “You wanna chill with us, Brian?” Mark suggested.

“No.” Brian retorted, stepping off of the pad. Kevin looked over at him, kinda wanting to talk to Brian a bit. 

“Well did ya hear that lil Kevin is curious today?” Ross teased. “Curiosity killed the cat.” Brian stated. 

“Not unless the cat has like, superpowers or something.” Arin shrugged.

“Whatever.” Brian sighed, clearly annoyed. Kevin went over to the gem, looking at the bubble in his hands “Was it hard?” 

“No, it’s never hard.” Brian replied. Kevin nodded, looking the bubbled gem over.

Brian merely blinked as he began to exit the room. Kevin blinked “Uh, Brian?” 

Brian stopped, although it seemed he didn’t really want to “Yes?” 

“Uh...I was thinking, d-do you wanna hang out?” Kevin asked.

Brian lightly glanced to Kevin for a moment, seeing the younger gem had the biggest grin on his face.

“I mean, we don't have to hang out too long. Just a little bit if that's okay.” Kevin continued.

Brian made the bubble vanish, sending it to the storage where all other bubbled gems were held. 

Brian then moved past Kevin and opened the front door, waiting on the young gem.

Kevin perked up with excitement as he nearly dashed outside. Brian walked along with him, shutting the screen door behind them.\

Kevin stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking very excited for what they'd do, even it wouldn't be much. 

Kevin waited but watched as Brian sat on the railing of the porch. Kevin's excitement decreased slightly.

He then blinked as Brian moved so he was hanging upside down with his legs supporting him on the railing.

“Whoa.” Kevin breathed, going over to the ninja and turning his head to see Brian's right side up. 

He hated to ask but Kevin just wanted to know the purpose of Brian’s sudden action. 

“What's with the bat maneuver?” Kevin asked. “You said you wanted to hang out.” Brian replied. 

Kevin then laughed “I didn't exactly mean it like this.”

“Oh? Should we hang from the roof then?” Brian guessed.

“Heh, uh, no here's okay.” Kevin giggled then got an idea. 

Brian blinked as Kevin suddenly came to hang upside down next to him on the railing. “Don’t. You’ll fall.” Brian said.

“I'm not afraid. And besides, this doesn't seem too bad.” Kevin replied. “Do it and you’re grounded.” Brian retorted.

“Awww come on Brian, I'm not a little kid.” Kevin pouted. Brian rolled his eyes “Whatever, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Kevin nodded, still hanging but keeping a good grip on the rail just in case he did actually fall.

Brian glanced to him as Kevin huffed, seeming to be having trouble. Kevin then let one arm hang as he ruffled his hair.

“Three….two...one…” Brian muttered as Kevin fell onto the sand. 

He landed with a faint cry, sitting up with his hair and clothes covered in sand. “Told ya.” Brian said.

Kevin pouted “Alright, I get it, I'll have to practice.” Brian then sat up as he moved to sit on the porch steps.

Kevin shook off the sand on his shirt and arms as he went to sit on the steps also.

Kevin glanced to Brian with curious eyes as the ninja seemed so quiet.

“Brian...this is kinda dumb to ask, but...why are you so quiet? I mean, I know ninjas are quiet, but Dan was one, and he's definitely not silent.” Kevin giggled lightly.

Brian remained silent for a couple of seconds before glancing to Kevin. 

“Pardon?” Brian replied. “Like, Dan and you were ninjas, yet...he's a lot more talkative…” Kevin stated. 

Brian blinked lightly before glancing to the ocean view “Because Dan isn’t a ninja by craft, he’s a healer.” 

“And...you are?” Kevin guessed. Brian seemed to have a sad look in his eyes for a single second before replying “Yes….” 

“W-What was it like? Being a ninja by craft?” Kevin blinked.

“Well...each gem is created or built for a single job or purpose. Some gems have more important roles and others...are decided by higher ups.” Brian sighed.

“So, you weren't assigned to be a ninja?” Kevin asked. “No...I was created to be a ninja. They decided that.” Brian said.

“They...oh, the higher up guys. W-Were you like, one of the hundreds of created ninjas?” Kevin guessed.

“Sometimes they’re soldiers, other times they’re servants, it depends.” Brian shrugged. 

Kevin nodded “That must have been really odd. With all those bloodstones around…” 

“You get used to it.” Brian said. “Then, when you were made to be a ninja, that's how you met Dan, right?” Kevin blinked. 

“Dan and I didn’t meet for a very long time.” Brian replied.

“Oh...then...what did you before then?” Kevin tilted his head. 

Brian thought for a couple of moments, almost like he was trying to remember. 

Kevin waited in curiosity, wondering what Brian would say. “It….was a weird start….but it was normal to some bloodstones…” Brian whispered. 

“What was?” Kevin asked. Brian let his flashback consume him as he spoke. 

(...)

‘A long time ago...there a need for some ninjas. Bloodstones. It wasn’t uncommon...yet...one of those ninjas was me.’ Brian began. 

As the light glowed, a smaller Brian took shape as he looked to his other new ninja buddies. He saw them all standing at attention as Brian himself did the same. 

“There you go, happy with the results?” A blue gem asked.

“Yes...hello new ninjas.” A tall and very shiny gem said, they looked very important. 

‘That was the day we all met a Diamond…’ Brian muttered. ‘Whoa…’ Kevin breathed.

The ninjas all stood at attention again as the Diamond crossed his arms. “Very smart little things aren’t they?” The Diamond muttered. 

“They'll grow in time, my diamond.” The blue gem replied. “I know but I’m very curious….I wanna see if one of them stands above the rest.” The Diamond stated. 

“Certainly. Ninjas, at ease.” The blue gem commanded, as the ninjas ceased their stances. 

“Now…” The Diamond began, adjusting his mask affixed to his face “I want you all to fight each other…”

‘Did you?’ Kevin questioned. ‘I did…’ Brian mumbled.

Within seconds, all the ninjas got into battle stances and each held a different type of weapon. Brian himself had a pair of nun chucks, looking as determined as the others.

Now they all were waiting for the cue to begin. “And...FIGHT!” The blue gem shouted. 

With that, all the ninjas began to attack each other. However, Brian quickly moved as he defeated each and every one of them within mere seconds.

The Diamond raised his hand for Brian to stop. Brian looked up at him, seeming to be confused.

The Diamond stood up from his seat, his expressionless mask looked intimidating as he stared Brian down.

Brian didn’t even flinch. “That one, my Diamond?” The blue gem asked.

The Diamond merely nodded as Brian remained still. ‘W-What did you do then?’ Kevin frowned.

‘Well...I was just created after all and kinda expected the Diamond to punish me...but…’ Brian mumbled. 

“This is the one.” The Diamond announced. Brian blinked in pure confusion as the blue gem moved to his side. 

“Ninja, bow before your White Diamond, Cryaotic.” The blue gem commanded. Brian obeyed, bowing in respect to the Diamond.

‘So you were chosen by the White Diamond...what did he make you do?’ Kevin asked.

‘See….this was long before ninja schools existed. So ninjas had one sole purpose...to protect the Diamonds.’ Brian explained.

‘So you became his bodyguard.’ Kevin guessed. ‘That’s right.’ Brian replied. 

‘Was it boring?’ Kevin wondered. ‘Most of the time, yeah. I just stood by White Diamond’s side and protected him.’ Brian sighed.

‘Did he ever give you missions or something?’ Kevin asked. 

‘No, he always had me by his side. We’d go to Diamond meetings and watch over the creation of new gems.’ Brian told him. 

‘Whoa…’ Kevin whispered. ‘I did sort of meet Dan….but we never spoke…’ Brian recalled.

‘Really? How?’ Kevin blinked.

‘Well...Dan’s sole purpose was to be a healer which he was. See, White Diamond and I went to visit another Diamond one day. And it was the day new healer gems were being made.’ Brian said. 

White Diamond began to converse with the other Diamond as Brian's eyes wandered to the new healers being made.

Most of them looked different from each other and they were made very young too. 

He then saw one small gem, a little boy. ‘He was different because his hair was like some kind of fro...it literally covered his eyes.’ Brian recalled. 

The little gem moved a tuft of his hair out of his eyes, looking around the room and at the towering healer gems. 

‘He was sort of the smallest of the bunch.’ Brian sighed. The gem glanced at the Diamonds with curiosity, then to the bloodstone bodyguard next to them.

‘See, healers never ever faced battle and when created they’d take their time to adjust to their new home.’ Brian said. 

He blinked at the bodyguard, tilting his head in slight confusion but also amusement. The little gem then stood up as he pattered over to the bodyguard. 

He then glanced up at the tall ninja, blinking at him with wide eyes. The two Diamonds noticed as did the other healers.

“It seems you have a stray, Pewdie.” Cryaotic mumbled. “Hm? Oh…” Pewds blinked.

The little gem came a bit closer to the ninja. The little gem then hugged the bodyguard’s legs. 

“Little one, I think you'd better get back to your group.” The Pink Diamond said. 

The little gem blinked in confusion. Pewds sighed, bending over and gently unhooking the little gem from the bodyguard. 

The little gem blinked again before hugging the Diamond’s arm.

The Pink Diamond smiled “Alright, let's get you back with the others.” The little gem nodded as Pewds took him back to his other healer buddies.

‘So that was the first time you guys met, kind of.’ Kevin said. 

‘Yep...Dan was something else even back then.’ Brian sighed.

Kevin giggled ‘I guess he was always eager to make friends even just after being made.’ ‘Yep, he certainly had that glow about him.’ Brian mumbled.

‘So after that, you were still White Diamond's bodyguard.’ Kevin replied. 

‘Yep...for dozens and dozens of years.’ Brian recalled. ‘What happened when it was over?’ Kevin asked.

Kevin waited for an answer as Brian kept looking at the ocean. Finally, he was surprised to see Brian stand up. Kevin blinked at the ninja. 

“That’s enough for now.” Brian decided, moving into the house. 

Kevin stayed on the steps, watching Brian go. He could see Brian interact with Dan.

The singer hugged onto Brian as the ninja rolled his eyes. “Some things don't change I guess.” Kevin mumbled to himself, smiling a little. 

With that, even if Kevin hadn’t learned everything, he was just happy to have Brian open up to him some more. And who knew, maybe Brian would tell him more about his past someday, if he felt ready to say it, that is. For now, Kevin was just glad with what he knew.

(End..)


End file.
